Total Drama Armageddon
by agreenparrot
Summary: 24 Teens survive an apocalyptic reality competition!
1. The End of Days

_Author's Note: Hello! I took a bit of a break from writing but I am back now! Tried experimenting with some new things, but now I'm back to the classics. With my computer dying I lost a lot work, but here's something new. I give you my word that I'll see this through! ^_^_

As the hot wind blew across a sandy wasteland, a woman walked beneath the sun, microphone in hand. The woman had sandy blonde hair and misty blue eyes that turned to face forward. She wore a light blue jacket over a frilly white blouse, and darker navy bow around her neck.

"Hello," she greeted with a cool calm voice and a faint smile. "And welcome to the show. Oh it will be grand, Total Drama Armageddon! We're leaving behind silly little things like that island or an abandoned studio, oh my no, this time our contestants shall be facing the end of the world itself. Oh you're certainly for an epic show indeed!"

The woman gestured around to the vast barren land around her.

"Looks quite ruthless, doesn't it? But oh that's just the beginning. Let's not reveal the surprise though," she giggled. "Anywho, I am your quirky and somewhat murderous hostess, Jeanette Washington. Now, I know what you're thinking: Where's Chris McClean? Well, I murdered him."

Jeanette gave a light smile as she brushed off her arms.

"Ohoho, just kidding," she laughed. "Now stop asking stupid questions and let's get to the show!"

The scene changed to show an old beat up bus with sheets of metal just peeling off at all sides.

"Our contestants have been divided up into three teams already," Jeanette's voice continued to narrate. "Let's meet our first one shall we!?"

Inside the bus, eight teenagers sat along ratty torn up seats. A tall pale girl sat perfectly rigid in her seat, her hands on her lap and her eyes facing forward sternly. She had deep red hair that was neatly cut to her shoulders. Her shirt was white with faint pink polka dots decorating it while her skirt was a dark scarlet. She was soon approached by another boy who slid into the seat next to her. This boy had faux messy light brown hair and wore square glasses over his lake green eyes. He wore a dark mauve jacket and paints, with a black and blue mixed design tie over his navy shirt.

"Why hello there, madam," he said as he slipped his arm over her shoulder. "Feeling nervous, are you?"

"I won't ask you again," she spat out with purpose in each icy word. "Remove your arm this instant."

"Okay, okay," the boy said with a defensive laugh as he pulled back. "Don't like to be touched, I can get that!"

"I would prefer to not be bothered at all, actually," the girl said with a cold mechanical turn of her head to fixate her stern eyes on the boy.

"Hey, hey, we're all gonna be friends here soon enough right?" the boy said as he shrugged.

"I don't think so," the girl replied. "No, I am not obligated to engage in your friendship."

"Well the name's Sway," the boy introduced, "Jaime Sway that is! Call me, Sway, though, or whatever you wan-"

"Pleasure, Mr. Sway," the girl replied coldly, clearly holding no meaning in those words. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the others now?"

"Any chance I can get a name of my own?" Sway asked with a bit of a half smirk appearing on side of his face.

"Melania," the girl declared matter of factly.

She continued to glare at Sway while he just grinned silently.

"Well? Anything else I can help you with...Mr. Sway?" Melania asked, with a clear implication that there was only acceptable answer.

A few seats back a lanky boy was sitting and strumming at a guitar. He had long dusty brown hair that dropped down his back and to his waist, the front was held back by a purple headband. He wore a torn up black shirt with no sleeves, and equally ripped olive brown pants. As he played a girl's head poked up as she reached out and experimentally pulled a string. The boy laughed and turn to face the girl squatting next to him. She had golden-orange hair in strands that ran down the front of her face as well as down her back. She had wide blue eyes that were looking up at the boy. The girl had little on, a pair of fox ears on a hairband, a small golden blouse that only just covered her chest barely and a small set of tight red shorts that might as well be underpants. Her feet were covered in paw shaped slippers, while her hand nails were painted black.

"You like the music?" the boy asked with a smile.

"Pretty!" the girl chirped.

"Thanks," the boy said with a grin.

"Are you famous?" the girl asked in awe.

"Heh, that's the dream," the boy laughed. "Not yet though, getting there. The name's Ricko!"

"Tricia!" the girl replied giddily as she gripped his hand.

"Well nice to meet you, Tricia!" Ricko laughed. "Though I have to ask, aren't you a little uh...cold? You're not wearing much, I hope you don't mind me saying."

"Nope!" the girl chirped. "I have the fox blood running through me! Oh yep! Never cold! Grr!"

"Heh heh, well alright then," Ricko laughed.

"Like haven't you heard!?" another girl exclaimed as she slid over to join the two. "Skin is in! Like just read a magazine!"

This girl had smooth brown hair that had streaks of blonde running through it. Her face was clearly marked with makeup and red lipstick. The girl wore a loose white blouse, tight blank pants that met up with furry boots crawling up her shins. She clutched a white purse in her hands with red painted nails.

"Girl, I think you are looking absol-LUTELY fabulous!" she gushed.

"Yay!" Tricia cheered.

"Love the ears too," the girl said as she flicked one of Tricia's fox ears. "You are like too cute, like OMG! You're like a cupcake I could just eat you up! Except not really cause they're like fattening and I can't eat sugar."

She turned to wink at Ricko and remarked, "That's what we call a metaphor!"

Ricko gave her a thumbs-up.

"Oh like I'm Brittany by the way!" she exclaimed with a laugh at some secret joke; she then immediately clutched Ricko by the arm. "Oooh, you play music! That is like so fetch! Ha ha, Mean Girls reference, get it! I think Fetch is coming back though, except you know like irony?"

"Sure?" Ricko said awkwardly.

Sway, being shooed away my Melania, came over to join the new forming crowd.

"So, musician eh?" he remarked as he nodded to Ricko. "You in a band?"

"Yep!" Ricko said proudly. "Frontman, actually! The Helter Shelter is our name."

"Mmm, nope," Brittany remarked.

"Heh...what-what do you mean?" Ricko replied uncertainly.

"That name has like no longevity, omg that's my word of the day by the way, doesn't it just sound like so pretty!?" Brittany laughed again at her extensive vocabulary. "But like no one's going to remember-what did you see you were called?"

"The-" Ricko began.

"See!? I've already forgotten!" Brittany laughed. "You need a name like people are going to remember! Like OneDirection."

"But...that actually is a band already," Ricko pointed out.

"See!? You've heard of them! Point proven!" Brittany exclaimed.

In the back of the bus a thin girl sat reading a book. She had brown hair with purple dyed tips. She wore a pair of sharp triangle glasses, a black and purple plaid jacket and dark brown pants. Suddenly her book was snatched by someone else. A tall muscular boy wearing all black. He had a large black mask that covered his face and had spines moving up from his head. His body was covered in a black body-armor with symbols of fangs marked along the pads.

"Uh, I was sort of reading that," the girl remarked dryly.

"Haha, fool! You never should have let your guard down! Not when there's evil afoot! And I...Oh I am the most evil there is! AHAHA!" the boy exclaimed.

"Point made," the girl remarked. "Can I have it back?"

"Beg me for it, mortal!" the boy taunted.

"Something tells me you're rather insecure," the girl remarked. "Picking on a woman, probably because you perceive me as weaker as that right? Defenseless? Quiet and in the back, no one to actually put up a fight, is that right?"

"Uh-" the villain tried to reply, but the girl was standing up now and getting in his space.

"The armor is another _lovely_ touch," she continued, "Definitely overcompensating if I ever saw it. I'd go so far to say ashamed of who you are, considering you feel such a need to cover up so extremely. What's the matter? Couldn't make friends on the playground? Parents weren't there for you enough?"

"Silence you fool!" the boy said, though with a slight shaky tone now.

"I was being perfectly silent, with my book," the girl said as she snatched the book back and turned around back to her seat.

"Hmph! You win this round, nemesis, but this is only the beginning, oh yes!" the boy monologued. "You will learn to fear the name...Taylor!"

"Believe me, Taylor, there's plenty to fear, but I suggest you start looking in the mirror and figuring out what you're so afraid of instead of continuing to project on others," the girl retorted.

"Yeah, you show him!" Sway exclaimed, suddenly sitting next to the girl.

"Ah!" the girl gasped as she jumped back. "Um, how about a little more respect for my trigger zone? You can't just surprise people like that without considering what they might be going through."

"Well, for me I see a girl who's pretty badass," Sway remarked.

"Of course you do," the girl replied. "We often project to the rest of the world these personas; confident, assured, in control, to mask how truly far from the truth that is."

"Well how about we start to bridge that gap a bit?" Sway asked. "Starting with a name?"

"Liz," the girl answered.

"The name's Sway!" the boy introduced again as he shook her hand. "Jaime Sway, but call me Sway! Or whatever you want, as long as you're talking to me!"

"Hm, sticking to your last name then?" Liz noted. "Trying to be unique? You don't feel special do you? You feel you need to put up this new persona that sets you apart? Yes it all makes sense now."

"Whoa, whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sway remarked.

"Agreed," Liz said as she put her book in front of her face again.

A few seats over a boy was sleeping in his seat. He had somewhat messy short brown hair. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt with a white design, and a pair of navy jeans.

As he lay in a daze a voice from his head remarked, _Hey loser! Get up already, you going to sleep through the greatest experience of your life?_

The boy cracked up his eyes and looked up. Leaning over the seat was a translucent mirror image of himself. This boy had his hair neatly combed and had his sleeves rolled up to reveal a series of snake tattoos wrapped around his arms. He was looking down on the boy with a mean smirk.

"What do you want?" the boy in the seat groaned.

"I want what WE want," the other boy assured as he slid into the seat next to him. "We're here to win, right!?"

"I don't like where you're going with this," the boy gave a hefty sigh.

"Simpson, you idiot, I asked a simple question," the other boy said as he gave a small whack to the back of Simpson's head. "We came here to win? Yes or no?"

"Well yeah...that's the idea, at least," Simpson mumbled.

"Exactly!" the other boy said, "So let's get to it. You can't just lie around, Simpson, what has that ever gotten you? Nothing!"

"Damian, can you get to the point?" Simpson grunted.

"Take a look around!" Damian said as he grabbed Simpson's face and pointed him around the room. "These people are all our competition! We need to start looking for weak links, anything we can exploit."

"Not this again," Simpson groaned. "Why can't I just, ya know, make friends and get people on my side that way?"

"Uh, because dimwit, you're unlikable and no one would actually want to be your friend!" Damian snorted, slapping him on the head again. "Try to use that rock in your head for once! Come on, man, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't m-"

"Hello!? Hello!? Anyone home!?" Tricia asked as she popped up in front of Simpson and snapped her fingers.

Simpson blinked, Damian was gone, Tricia was leaning in on his face.

"You're alive!" Tricia cheered.

"Uh yes...hello," Simpson mumbled.

"You were looking around blankly, sorta mumbling to yourself," Tricia remarked. "I thought you might be having a stroke! We can't have that, oh no! Not on the very first day! So Tricia to the rescue!"

"Yep no...I'm fine but uh thanks," Simpson said before adding under his breath, "Probably wouldn't mind a stroke to get away from him."

"What was that!?" Tricia asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Simpson said. "So uh...I'm Simpson."

"Tricia!" Tricia greeted as she shook his hand wildly. "Okay nice to meet you, Simpson, don't die please!"

With that Tricia scamped off and crawled underneath the seats.

"Well, she seems sweet," Simpson mused, "Are you sure I can't just be friends with her?"

 _Dude, she thought you were dying, because you're a freak. She couldn't get away from you quick enough._

"I suppose you're right," Simpson sighed.

 _She seems stupid though. We can use that, probably would believe anything we told her. Keep that in mind._

"Will do," Simpson sighed obediently.

Suddenly the bus lurched, slammed, and halted. The eight teens were all thrown to the floor by the sudden jolt.

"Like um, ow, falling is totally not in style!" Brittany groaned. "At least I landed on something soft!"

She looked down to see she was sitting on Ricko.

"Oops, haha! #Awkward am I right!?" she laughed.

"Could you get off me please?" Ricko grunted.

"This is no good," Melania stated for the bus to hear as she stood up. "We've stopped moving."

"We must have hit something or..." Sway remarked.

"There is nothing around for miles," Melania declared, "This is not good. Let's see what the driver says."

Melanie walked up to the driver seat.

"Excuse me, driver," she said.

However, the driver rolled out of the seat and was revealed to be a crashtest dummy dressed up in a cap and jacket.

"Well then...that does not help," Melania stated.

"Whoa, freaky!" Ricko exclaimed.

"Looks like the games have already begun, Ladies and Gents," Sway remarked.

"Where are the hosts then?" Melania asked. "We have been given no instructions, no rules. This must simply be some mistake."

Tricia bounced forward and went for the door. With a kick she knocked them open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Melania said. "Have you taken a look around? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"The adventure awaits!" Tricia exclaimed as she hopped out into the sand.

With that she took off running.

"Well, you heard her," Ricko said. "Time to get our adventure on!"

"Are you actually insane?" Melania asked. "We can't go out there. This is a desert, we could get lost, in the middle of nowhere, no food, do I even need to continue."

"Hey girl, this is Total Drama, right?" Ricko laughed. "This is just all part of the fun."

"Yes, there is evil to be spread!" Taylor exclaimed as he ran to join Ricko outside the bus.

The two boys took off running after Tricia.

"Well, like I'm not going out there," Brittany remarked. "Like I didn't bring my desert cruggs, and like if we're gonna be on TV? Um LOL! No thank you! Can you even like imagine being seen in that disaster!?"

"Not exactly the right priorities," Liz remarked. "But I do agree. We can't just go running off. Someone will come for us soon enough and get us where we need to be. There's always an introduction, right? Chris wouldn't miss the opportunity. His ego simply could not handle it."

"Then we're in agreement then," Melania said. "Now then, I will retrieve those careless enough to get lost, a few minutes out in the elements and they'll be ready to return. The rest of you stay here."

"I've certainly got no problem staying with two beautiful ladies," Sway exclaimed.

"Can you please stop with insinuating rape?" Liz scoffed. "It's actually pretty disgusting."

"Whoa, whoa, don't get me wrong here," Sway said.

"Like, rape is bad," Brittany stated. "It even made the like Rose and Sapphire Bottom 5 list of worst things ever. Omg!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're not going to hear any disagreements there," Sway assured.

"H-hi guys," Simpson said as he waved meekly. "I'm here too..."

 _No one cares, Simpson._

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I live by how I was raised: That nothing is given to you free, and that nothing worth it comes easy. Life is full of difficulties, I've had my share, and you don't get over it by curling up, crying waiting for someone to save you. You step up, take command of events, and make your own way.

 **Sway-** I like to think of myself as a bit of a charmer. Arrogant? Eh, maybe just a little, but the ladies find that irresistible (winks). Obviously, I'm here to win same as anyone else, but that doesn't mean I can't win a few hearts too.

 **Ricko-** Aw man, I wish the rest of the guys in the band could be here with me, but I'm doing this for them! Exposure well...it doesn't come cheap, easy, or fast, but hey look at me now I'm on TV! Hi everyone! After this, I'm gonna be a household name, and then the crowds will come flooding to our shows!

 **Tricia-** I am a fierce vixen, rawr! I am not afraid of anything, I am ready to tear this place apart, grr!

 **Brittany-** Take note everyone, #Briitory is going to be trending soon! See it's a combination of two words, my name Brittany, and victory because like I'm winning, like duh, yeah!? Except I put it together to make a new word, like so hip, so swift, so current, that's your girl Brit!

 **Taylor-** Mwuhahaha! Beware! You haven't seen nothing yet, this entire game shall be begging for mercy after they endure my reign of terror! Ahahaha!

 **Liz-** I like to study people. People are really actually quite simple once you break it down, we're all just a series of functions, triggered in constant motion one after another. Once you figure out these triggers and functions, people all come together and make sense. That's what I'm counting on to get me through this.

 **Simpson-** Yeah, so uh...hi, I'm uh Simpson. I'm uh well, I'm really not all that special. I have this uh well...it's kinda hard to explain, sort of like a voice? Or like an imaginary friend, ya know? He's kind of a jerk, though, but well I'm stuck with him. He's been there as long as I can remember, so you'd think I'd be used to it by now (sighs)

 **Damian-** Simpson, that guy is a wimp, but hey that's what I'm here for. I just want to help that little meatbag out, he's so pathetic, but me, well I'm awesome. Once he starts following my advice, he can be too.

A second, nearly identical bus, was rolling through the sand in another part of the wasteland. Inside, another unique set of eight teenagers were riding inside. A short girl with auburn hair smooth could down to her chin and held back with a lime hairband sat on her seat and faced outward confidently. She wore a purple jacket over a light green shirt, and turquoise pants. In her hand she had firmly gripped a pencil and notebook.

"Alright world, get ready for the report you've been waiting for!" she announced. "The inside story on Total Drama! What REALLY goes on behind the scenes! What don't they want you seeing on TV! I'll be covering it all!"

"Uh...um...can I uh well...do you mind if I ask, who you're talking to," asked a girl sitting next to her. "Cause uh well...if it's me, I sort of wasn't listening...heh sorry, oops!"

"I'm talking to Canada, the world, all of the viewing audience!" the girl replied dramatically. "You seee, I am Shelby Sands, ace reporter, here to get the true scoop on Total Drama, tell the story the people want to hear!"

"Oh right, yeah, of course you are," the other girl chuckled meekly. "I'm dumb."

"Hey now, what's your name?" Shelby asked. "It's never too soon to start getting some real interviews from the contestants."

The girl had longer dirty blonde hair carelessly rolling down her back. She was short and only slightly overweight. She wore a red turtleneck sweater and tan pants.

"Uh me? My name's Lyndon," she said.

"What a beautiful name!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess," Lyndon said morosely. "My parents were probably disappointed when they ended up wasting it on someone as ugly as me."

"Oh don't say that!" Shelby said.

"It's true though," Lyndon sighed.

"Stop," Shelby exclaimed. "I'm sure you've got all sorts of talents, Lyndon! Are you ready to show us how it's done in this game?"

"Not really," Lyndon said with a shrug.

"Okay, well here's something you can do!" Shelby said. "You can take notes for me while I conduct some more interviews."

Shelby handed her notebook and pencil to Lyndon.

"I'd probably just screw it up," Lyndon replied.

"I insist!" Shelby said.

She then got up and urged Lyndon to do the same. They only had to go a few more steps back before coming to another duo. One was a boy with incredibly wild messy brown hair. He wore goggles over his eyes, a dirty labcoat and a blue shirt with brown pants. Next to him sat a pale boy with short cut light blonde hair. He had piercing blue hair, perfectly fitting clothes: a blue shirt and brown pants. He sat perfectly upright, facing forward almost symmetrically.

"And who do we have here?" Shelby asked.

"I!" the boy in the labcoat exclaimed boldly as he stood up, "am PROFESSOR Anthony Brander! A name that shall soon be recognized around the world as the most brilliant inventor of our time! I have perfected the science of artificial intelligence."

"Ooh, why don't you tell us about that?" Shelby asked.

"Why tell when I can show!?" Anthony exclaimed. "Scout?"

The other boy stood up and approached the girls. As he did, Shelby began to realize that he had seams, very very faintly, but running all over his body. Upon closer inspection, he skin seemed to be the same color all over, as if it was painted.

"Y-you...you're the AI?" Shelby gasped in awe.

"Correct," he answered, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The robotic boy spoke with natural syncopation, but with an electronic din over his words.

"Impressive, eh!?" Anthony said. "I give you, the Strategic Calculator of Unbeatable Tactics, or SCOUT for short! He is designed to think like anyone else and play this game with the perfected strategy."

"But he's your robot, right?" Shelby said. "If you're both in this game, couldn't just be your vote doubler?"

"Negative," Scout replied. "No one tells me what to do but the neurons in my mind. I can assure you that I intend to play this game same as anyone else. With the intent to win."

"And won't it just be exciting to see how his loyalty hold?" Anthony said. "I've got so many hypothesis already!"

Scout cracked an eerie smile.

"I hope not to disappoint you, my friend," he said.

"Well, I for one am thrilled to report on this revolutionary breakthrough!" Shelby exclaimed.  
"Did you get all that down for me, assistant?"

"Huh?" Lyndon said as she looked up from her notebook. "Oh uh sorry...I wasn't actually paying attention, I was uh too busy playing Xs and Ohs with myself."

"Oh...well, did you at least win?" Shelby asked uncertainly.

"No...I only ever got a tie," Lyndon sighed. "I'm such a failure at everything."

From a few seats over a girl sneered at Scout. The girl had very short dark hair. She had a pointed face with black lipstick and purple eyeliner. She wore a black dress with sheets of translucent fabric strung among it to give an appearance of black flames.

"That thing has not soul," she hissed. "It is not living, no matter how good of an imitation it is. I can't believe they're actualy letting it compete as a its own player."

"I'd love to get your input here!" Shelby exclaimed eagerly as she rushed over to the dark girl. "And you are?"

"Willi," the girl stated. "I am a witch, I have studied the essence of life itself, I can sense it, and that mimic is simply an appliance, it cannot feel true emotions."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Shelby said. "You said you're a witch? So like you know magic?"

Willi looked up and gave her a stone cold death glare for a silent minute.

"No," she said coldly. "I do witchcraft, there's a difference."

"Okay, okay, but like you can perform tricks then?" Shelby asked.

"Seriously?" Willi remarked in disgust before turning to face the window.

"Well give me something!" Shelby exclaimed. "You can't just drop that you're a witch and then leave me hanging!"

Another girl had noticed Shelby's presence by now. This girl was tall and had dark skin. She had very luxurious wavy black hair that rolled down her sides. She wore high heels and a chic beige dress that turned into frills along her right side, exposing her shoulder. The dress was adored with black figures strewn along it.

"Oh my, is that the paparazzi?" she articulated elegantly.

She stood up, in a slow graceful manner, allowing the sun to catch her and giver her a radiant glow as she did. She lightly swung her hands, ruffling her hair and allowing it to bounce softly. She took a proud even stride towards Shelby.

"Well certainly you'll want to take note of me, darling," the girl stated. "Sashonelle, fashion model."

"Wow!" Shelby exclaimed. "You look great!"

"Mm...great?" Sashonella echoed, smoothly twisting her smile to invert into a delicate frown, her brow furrowing, just slightly enough to indicate her distress but maintain her even face. "Is that really the best you can do, darling? I'm magnificent, extraordinary, I am beauty incarnate!"

Sashonelle gave an exagerated sigh and dropped her hand sighly, causing her hair to spool down her shoulders like a sad trickle. As Sashonelle turned back, she was suddenly shoved by another boy. She transformed her fall into a graceful spin and landed nearly into a sitting position on a seat. The boy who had shoved her had short greasy black hair, large octagon glasses, and a face full of acne. He wore a green and black sweater and khaki pants.

"How rude, darling," Sashonelle remarked.

"What's rude is that you so carelessly nearly crushed one of the earth's greatest creations!" the boy shot back as he got down to his knees to inspect an ant on the floor.

"Oh...an insect," Shelby noted.

"Not just any insect!" the boy said. "This thing is a soldier, a builder, a hero! Ants journey out into a world of giants, working together in perfect unison, to out maneuver every monster that they come across! All to bring just a scrap of food back to their colony! When will mankind every reach such a level of higher enlightenment!?"

"Well, that's fascinating," Shelby said uncertainly. "Maybe more of National Geographic's area."

"Did you know that mosquitoes can actually detect the exact temperature of blood to locate their next meal!?" the boy continued to recount.

"Uh no, I did not," Shelby answered.

"Just imagine what could be accomplished if we actually focused on harvesting and understanding some of these incredible abilities!" the boy gushed. "Who cares about all this space exploration!? Dead rocks, woo. We have so many complex miracles on our very own planet that we're only just scratching the surface of."

"That's super," Shelby said with a fake smile. "Can I get a name by any chance?"

"You may call me..Blaine!" the boy announced.

"Hey, hey, guys stop paying attention to the nerd who cares about him!?" someone called from the back. "Check ME out!"

This boy was incredibly tall. He had short dark gold hair and tanned skin. He wore a maroon jersey that revealed his muscular arms, and teal athletic shorts.

"Look at how strong I am!" he boasted while tearing a seat off its track.

"Ugh, neanderthal," Willi scoffed.

"That's nothing," Blaine remarked. "An ant can lift up to 5,000 times its own body weight, you don't even compare?"

"Oh is that so?" the boy challenged. "Well what do you think of this!?"

The boy stomped on the same ant, squishing it into the floor.

"Aargaghg!" Blaine screamed and choked in horror. "How could you...you, you monster!? That creature was a true noble organism just searching for the sake of its colony, what did it EVER do to you!?"

"Pfft, it wasn't so strong," the boy scoffed. "Who's the tough guy now?"

Blaine charged at the large boy in rage, but he was just shoved back.

"And uh, what might your name be?" Shelby asked the larger boy.

"Call me Spencer!" he declared.

Suddenly the bus lurched, just as the other hand, and the cast were rocked to the ground.

"Oh my," Sashonelle gasped, her mouth forming a perfect O shape before she flipped and tumbled like a star gymnast over the top of the seats, leading to a final roll to the floor and landing on her feet.

"What the hell was that!?" Spencer groaned.

Anthony and Scout got up to investigate and found the same crash course dummy as a driver.

"What in the world?" Shelby gasped. "Our driver wasn't even real?"

"Hm, it's such a shame that our little expert on detecting life force couldn't even tell us that our driver was a freaking doll!" Anthony remarked snidely as he glared at Willi. "Almost like your whole "witchcraft" is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo!"

"Please, do not take offense to my friend," Scout said. "He is a man of science, and has little run to accept concepts that do not match what can be explained. No harm meant to your own beliefs."

"Don't talk to me," Willi sneered.

"So uh...er, maybe this is a dumb question, uh sorry about that," Lyndon murmured. "But uh...what now?"

"I'm sure a host will be around to get us set up soon enough," Shelby said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Anthony said. "Looking at these gauges, we're not experiencing any issues, everything is functioning, I'm expecting this may be intentional."

"Likewise," Scout added. "based on the force of the abrupt halt, and the time it took to cease motion, it is likely that we did not make contact with an obstruction, but rather came to a stop internally."

"Yeah, uh...what they said!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Well," Sashonelle spoke up, raising her arm in a dainty fashion to catch the attention of the bus, "I think we probably could have figured that out by the fact that we did not even have a living driver. Clearly this was meant to happen."

"True," Anthony admitted.

"Well, then what are we waiting for!?" Spencer exclaimed as he ran for the door. "Let's go already!"

"Oh uh...okay, are we sure about this?" Lyndon remarked.

"Too many factors to assure certainty," Scout declared, "however, based on events, it is likey that it is our intended course of action."

"We can do it, guys!" Blaine said. "I know it's hard, impossible even, but if we could just TRY to be a bit more like a colony of ants, then there's nothing we can't do!"

"Let's do it," Shelby said as the group headed for the door. "The story begins now."

Willi though stayed in her seat.

"I'll stay," she grunted.

"What?" Shelby asked. "Why?"

"I work better on my own," she remarked.

"That's not how this works!" Blaine said as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me," Wili hissed.

"The colony is only as strong as the sum of its parts, everyone piece brings something, and it can make the difference," Blaine said. "You're a part of this colony so you're coming with us."

Willi broke her wrist out of his grip.

"Touch me again and I will put a hex on you," she threatened.

"See? You can't just say things like that and not expect me to be a little curious!" Shelby exclaimed.

Willi stepped off the bus though and the others followed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** So we've met the cast! The usual bunch of crazies, and my first observation, that much is real enough. Though I'd wager to guess at least half of them are just putting on a show, hoping to get noticed and get their share of screentime!

 **Lyndon-** I'm uh not very smart, or um...good with people, so uh I'm not really sure what I'm doing here. I guess I thought maybe it was just worth a shot. I know, probably dumb, yeah, I'm always making stupid decisions (sighs).

 **Anthony-** I am the greatest mind on this planet! You will surely see that with the power of my brilliant invention! Scout is designed to play a perfect game, not just a strategic game, but a meta strategic game! His mind will process every possibly and generate the perfect response to best handle the situation!

 **Scout-** There is much to take in, and so little time. But I hope to make my friend, Anthony, happy. He wants me to prove that I am fully capable of winning this competition, and I would loathe to let him down. He gave me life after all, the least I could do is live up to my purpose.

 **Willi-** Witchcraft is not magic, magic is some fairytale, it doesn't exist. Witchcraft though is an art that taps into an ancient essence of the earth, it takes a lifetime to master, but I'm always learning.

 **Sashonella-** (blinks, and then opens her radiant eyes, directed towards the screen intently) I do everything with grace, after all, people are always watching. I can't let them see me stumble, I might lose my modelling contract, just imagine if the video went viral. No, that won't be happening (turns to the side evenly and winks at the camera.)

 **Blaine-** Insects truly are the most advanced species on the planet. We try to pretend it's humans, but yeah right! That's just our stupid pride talking, we suck! Bugs have perfect unison, working together to serve a greater good. Humans are too busy tearing ourselves apart in our own country to even come close!

 **Spencer-** Here's a confession for you: I am coming out of a transformation. Yep, a couple ears ago I was just another scrawny nerd getting pushed around, but then I decided to change that. A year of diet and exercise later and now I'm ready to kick some butt, so people had better notice me!

A third bus in another identical plain of sand was also moving with eight teenagers inside. A thin girl sat eagerly on her side, barely able to keep herself from moving in excitement. She had very short, light blonde fluffy hair. She wore round glasses, and had a crimson and green vest over her beige shirt and tan pants.

"Aw geez, this is so exciting!" she squealed to herself."Oh um, excuse me, excuse me everyone, could I say something!? Okay, well I actually just had this idea, but what if we were to go around introducing ourselves and saying a few interesting facts about ourselves!?"

She received silence.

"Oh don't worry, I'll break the ice!" she exclaimed. "I'm Maisie, and I'm just your ordinary, run of the mill normal girl. Yep, nothing exciting about me! I like animals, um if I have to pick a favorite, I would probably see either cats or dogs. Okay someone else go!"

Still silence.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Maisie chimed.

"Well okay, I'll go," a boy said as he stood up.

The boy had golden-brown hair and a toned body. He wore a light periwinkle shirt and red and gold shorts.

"My name's Connor," he introduced. "I was on the football team at my school, and top of my class in the honors program. After graduating I'm hoping to study at Oxford."

"Oh Connor," a girl added. "You forgot to mention that you're super cute."

"Oh uh...well I'm flattered," Connor replied.

The girl was tall and thin, she had beautiful long golden hair and a rosy face. She wore a thin sleek navy kimono robe with a black flower design.

"What about you, lovely?" Connor asked. "What's your name?"

"Aw who me? Thanks for noticing," the girl cooed while twisting her hair around her finger. "I'm Lana. It's so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Lana!" Maisie chimed in with a broad smile.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Lana asked.

"Well, I'm Maisie!" Maisie stated. "Just your average, everyday ordinary girl!"

"That's nice," Lana replied.

Maisie than ran over to another boy and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, what about you!?" she asked. "What's your name!?"

The boy had curly brown and black hair that was styled into a neat swirl above his forehead to reveal his cool blue eyes. He wore a blue and black checkered jacket over a misty turquoise shirt, a brown belt, and blue jeans.

"I'm Christian," he said with a faint laugh as he pushed Maisie off of him. "As for me? I guess you could say I'm just here for a little excitement."

"I'm sure you'll get plenty!" Maisie exclaimed with a smile.

She then leapt over a seat and sat down next to another girl reading a book. The girl had curly mousy brown hair, somewhat tan skin, glasses, and a neat wavy black dress.

"Hi hi!" Maisie said as she tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh uh...what? Hi!" the girl said, coming out of her engrossed stupor.

"Hi! What's your name!?" Maisie asked.

"Oh, right, I'm Ashley," the girl introduced. "I was just reading, must have missed all the excitement going on."

"Must be a pretty interesting book!" Maisie said.

"Yeah, well...I found it to be, at least," Ashley remarked.

"Hey, hey, do me next!" a boy exclaimed as he got out of his seat and stood in the middle of the bus.

"Alright, so my name's Wally, and I happen to be a master of karate!" he boasted. "Check this out...hiya!"

He delivered a chop to a seat, only to immediately recoiled in pain.

"Okay...disregard that...we'll try again when...my hand stops pulsing," he groaned.

"In the meantime, how about you!?" Maisie exclaimed as she pointed to a boy sitting in another seat.

This boy had shaggy, messy brown hair and the beginning of a scraggly beard. He wore a dirty bloody hoody and ripped black pants.

"Well, I'm Niles," he greeted. "Let's see, I just got out of prison, so you know, no big deal. My favorite things include pain and blood. My hobbies: theft, arson, maybe I'll be lucky enough to include murder on that list soon enough."

"...Ha...ha, you're so funny," Maisie laughed uneasily.

"Aren't I?" Niles replied coyly as he raised an eyebrow.

"That just leaves one more," Maisie said as she twirled around and pointed to a girl sitting in the opposite corner of the bus.

This girl had long straight strawberry hair. She wore square glasses, a green blazer over a blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Don't talk to me," she said.

"Aw, no need to be shy!" Maisie replied.

"I am not, I just find you to be incredibly annoying and I want you to stop talking to me," the girl replied curtly.

"Aw, sorry about that, I guess I can be a bit too friendly at times, I can't help it, I just love making new friends!" Maisie laughed.

"Please just stop," the girl groaned while rubbing her temples. "Seriously, I'm not the only one who finds you to be insanely aggravating. I'm just the only one who's not too polite to say it."

The girl looked up for support but got nothing but silence.

"Okay fine, be that way," she grumbled.

"Alright, well we don't have to be friends right away," Maisie said tentatively.

"Or ever," the girl retorted.

"Can I at least know your name though?" Maisie asked.

"So you can harp it every five minutes?" the girl scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Okay,well in that case let's make a game out of it!" Maisie said eagerly. "I'll just guess it!"

"Please don't," the girl groaned.

"Is it Julia!?" Maisie guessed.

"No," the girl replied bluntly.

"Emily?"

"No."

"Olivia."

"No."

"Any of Carmen, Elizabeth, Maria, Ruby, Miranda-"

"It's Kelly!" the girl answered. "Now please just stop.:

"Well, hi Kelly," Maisie said with a smile. "It's a pleasure too-"

"Not. One. More. Word." Kelly growled while stepping on Maisie's foot.

Suddenly the bus lurched and came to a halt.

"Oof, what was that?" Ashley groaned as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, I'm still feeling a little shaken," Lana remarked. "Someone had better catch me."

Lana threw herself backwards, aiming for Connor.

"Don't worry, I'll save the day!" Wally exclaimed as he leapt behind her and held out his arms.

However, he misestimated his own strength and ended up just allowing Lana to crush him.

"Uh...oops," he groaned.

"Alright so...what happened?" Christian remarked.

"The bus just stopped suddenly," Maisie answered.

"Well aren't you just a master of deduction," Kelly remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sure it's fine," Ashley mumbled lightly. "The bus was clearly old, I'm sure Chris or whoever will be here to pick us up soon."

"Well, they'd better," Lana remarked. "I'm going to need a bed or something, I can only imagine the sort of damage these rock hard seats are doing to me."

"Maybe we could take a look around?" Wally suggested. "Just to see if there's anyone in sight."

"Not sure if that's wise," Connor said. "But whatever we do, we should agree as a team."

"Pfft, forget that, you're not the boss of me," Niles scoffed as he got up. "I'm out of here."

"Hey, hey, slow down," Connor said as he grabbed the boy by the wrist before he could get to the door.

"Do not touch me!" Niles snarled, lunging at Connor and pinning him up against a window.

Connor retaliated by shoving back, knocking the other boy to the floor. Niles got up quickly though and gave an animalistic sneer at his opponent before charging again. The two boys were soon exchanging fists and knocking each other back and forth along the boss. The others quickly got out of the way, several of the girls gasping in shock.

"Somebody needs to do something!" Maisie cried. "Boys, stop!"

"No, don't," Christian said eagerly as he watched with hungry passion in his eyes. "This is just getting good, I want to see who wins."

"Have no fear, ladies, I'll put a stop to this!" Wally announced as he stepped up. "I don't want to have to use force, but you've given me no choice."

Wally tried to perform a flying kick, but just ended up tripping himself and slamming his head on the seat. Meanwhile, Niles had begun to take the upperhand in his scuffle with Connor. He gripped the other boy's head in his hands and rammed it against his own, knocking him to the floor unconcious.

"Heh, well that was fun," he remarked. "Now I'm leaving."

With that he left out the door and stepped out into the desert. Ashley, Lana, and Maisie quickly rushed over to Connor.

"Oh my god, he's hurt! He needs help!" Maisie panicked.

"He needs mouth to mouth!" Lana exclaimed.

"Pretty sure that won't help," Ashley stated.

"Shhh, do not take this away from me," Lana barked.

"Well, if this is where the idiot convention is staying then you can count me out," Kelly said as she walked out the door.

"Hey, I'm alright too," Wally said as he got up, but found the girls all still frantically pacing around Connor. "Right, cool, yeah no need to worry, I'm tough."

Without anyone directing any attention to him, Christian slipped out the door and left behind the majority as well.

 **Confessional:**

 **Maisie-** I wear my heart on my sleeve, I can't help it. I know I'm clumsy and quirky and sometimes that makes me a bit awkward, but I'm just so excited. This is going to be MY time to shine, I may just be an ordinary girl, but I'm gonna be a star, I can feel it!

 **Lana-** I'm already rich, so like I don't even need the money, teehee, oh well. Just something to do though, when your family can buy you anything you ever want, new thrills are a little hard to come by.

 **Connor-** I am here to do my best. It's just who I am, go big or go home. I want us to win, I want to stay safe as possible, and to me that means stepping up and leading. This group well...I guess not everyone shares my views, but it's okay, a challenge is good.

 **Christian-** Truthfully, I just find something fascinating about the nature of evil. Me? Oh no, I'd never think of breaking the rules. But this show has seen plenty of tortured souls...I find it so beautiful. Just a few minutes ago, we saw two boys trying to clobber each other's brains out. How so primal, this desire to hurt, waiting to come out in all of us. Truly, so interesting...

 **Ashley-** Heh, yes I'll admit I'm not the most interesting person, I've read about so many fierce heroes...but that's not me. For this game, though, playing it cautious and out of the spotlight might have a few more benefits than being noticed.

 **Wally-** Yeah, I'm pretty much a badass. My skills aren't gonna fail me out here, the rest of this game had better get ready, except it's too late, I'm already here and one step ahead!

 **Niles-** I wasn't joking around before, I guess you could say I'm pretty messed up. I don't have to hurt anyone, that might get messy...but they'd better fear me, and they should by now.

 **Kelly-** Okay I'm just going to say it, I hate people. From sitting in class with a bunch of morons who are just going to go on to rot in society because they couldn't care less, to turning on the news to hear about nothing but all the terrible things we do, it's enough to pray for Darwin to hurry the hell up already and give us another plague to wipe out 90% of the population and forcing us to build preservative domes and deciding on who is worthy to survive to the new era. Obviously I'd be on the list.

(Tricia, Taylor, Ricko, and Melania)

Tricia eagerly scampered through the rough terrain while Taylor and Ricko gradually followed from behind. Tricia leapt ahead, pouncing on top of a rock.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "Oh this is a good spot, yes it is!"

"That's another pretty cool rock," Ricko remarked with a thumbs up. "You see anything yet though?"

"Hmmm," Tricia exclaimed as she scanned the horizon in both directions, "hmm...nope!"

Ricko sighed as he grimaced at the hot sun.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Taylor remarked. "This land...would be perfect for an evil lair!"

"You know, you might be right about that," Ricko replied.

"Just you wait," Taylor declared. "Once I get some equipment, some weapons, some minions, I will be ready for some true evil!"

Suddenly Ricko was grabbed from behind. He turned around to see Melania.

"Finally," she groaned. "What do you think you're doing? All of you!"

"Well I thought that was pretty obvious," Ricko remarked. "We were looking for some sign of where we're supposed to be meeting up."

"Take a look around," Melania stated. "Do you see anything? No, we are trapped in the middle of a wasteland. You're not going to find anything just by straggling along aimlessly."

"No offense but, you know, you didn't have to come along then, right?" Ricko pointed out.

"Of course I did!" Melania scoffed. "I can't just have our team scattered. Someone had to drag you back so we can stick together at our strongest and figure out our next move. That is how a team is supposed to work."

"Mmm...nah!" Tricia replied. "I'm ready to let the winds guide me and let the adventure find me!"

"Well that's a lovely sentiment, but I'm afraid it doesn't actually hold any factual value," Melania retorted. "Now we are heading back this instant!"

"Oh I think you're the one who's going to want to be getting out of here," Taylor threatened. "Or I'll um...well I'll...you know, I was planning on building a lair here, as soon as I get that set up I'll have something nasty in store for you. Mwuhaha!"

Melania just glowered.

"You'll have to catch us first, teeheehee!" Tricia laughed before sprinting off.

"What she said!" Taylor added before following after her.

Melania just tightened her grip on Ricko.

"Well, I'm assuming I don't really have much of a choice here," he remarked. "But I'm thinking we might want to follow after them."

 **Confessional:**

 **Tricia-** Who needs rules and streets and maps!? We're in the wild world now, I will just be letting my inner animal guide me!

 **Ricko-** I guess this isn't exactly how I figured I'd be spending my first day out here, but hey it's all part of the experience right? I'm already getting some new inspiration for some music.

 **Taylor-** Out in the wasteland...no one can hear you scream! I love it mwuahahaha! (notices a spider on his shoulder) AAAAAAAEEEEEIGGHH!

 **Melania-** (rubbing temples) This is not a great start. It's anarchy practically. These are the people I will be voting with. I need to establish now that I am to be respected or else things will turn into a disaster.

(Team 2)

The group of eight teens continued to trek through the desert altogether.

"Aw man, it sure is hot out, anyone else feeling that?" Lyndon gasped as she tugged at her collar.

"Pretty sure we're all feeling it," Sashonelle replied as she flicked her hand through her hair and flung a few beads of sweat into the sunlight.

"Oh yeah, right," Lyndon remarked. "I was so dumb for wearing this sweater, why didn't I think ahead?"

"Keep at it, everyone!" Blaine exclaimed. "Most insects stay in perpetual motion to keep themselves from dying, if they slow down they may never pick up again."

"Please darling, we're more than mere insects," Sashonelle gave a light laugh while placing her hand on her chest delicately.

"I don't know guys, I could really use a quick break," Shelby sighed.

"Not a good idea!" Blaine insisted. "Suck it up!"

"Oh hush," Sashonelle said with a flick of her wrist. "I say we take a break before some of us _collapse._ "

The majority agreed and began to sit down along the hot ground.

"So hey," Spencer said as he sat down next to Scout. "if you're a robot, can't you just use your...telescopic vision to help us figure out where we're supposed to go? Or something?"

"Ha, of course not!" Anthony interjected. "Ridiculous of you to even ask! Scout here has no physical modifications that would give him any strength other than that of an average teen boy. Anything else would completely skew the results of the study. What would that prove if he succeeded using unfair abilities? Nothing!"

Scout cracked a light smile at Anthony's rant.

"Yes, I am just like the rest of you, so there is no need to feel worried," Scout declared. "Your challenges will be the exact same to me, we'll be all in this together."

"Hey no need to worry about me," Spencer said while flexing his muscles. "I'm big and strong, check it out!"

"Oh, I had no intention to imply otherwise," Scout replied. "I'm sure you will be quite the valued asset."

"Damn right!" Spencer exclaimed. "You're alright, robodude!"

"He's more than alright!" Anthony boasted. "He will be perfection!"

"Thank you, both of you," Scout said with a smile. "Your praise means so much to me."

Willi meanwhile had sat by herself, crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

"Hey, whatcha doing!?" Shelby asked.

Willi opened an eye and sighed.

"Well, before you broke my concentration, I was trying to attain a connection with the spirits of this land," Willi exclaimed. "And before you even say anything, I can assure you whatever assumptions you've made would be incorrect."

"So rude," Shelby scoffed while shaking her head.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** Hey man, robots are cool. And Scout seems like a real "bro" you know, he's not all robotic and creepy, he's just a real "dude."

 **Scout-** This time could be well spent. It is my intention to make a positive impression as soon as possible to avoid talks of elimination. Though I hold no advantages, I know that others may still hold my form against me, and if I am to win, I must nullify that risk as timely as possible.

 **Lyndon-** Aw man, everyone here is so smart or so strong or a robot or a witch...I don't stand a chance do I? (sighs)

 **Willi-** If I can connect to the dead here then maybe I can get a better idea of what we're dealing with...however, that takes focus, concentration, silence, and with everyone yelling, that's not going to happen.

(Kelly)

Kelly stumbled through the desert alone. She had lost sight of Niles and was simply on her own in the vast openess.

"Now this is more like it," she remarked. "Just me myself and I."

However, not long after walking, she began to feel exhaustion set in. She still saw no sign of any destination around her. Eventually she decided to sit down on a rock.

"Alright now, those idiot hosts are probably just getting a good laugh out of this," she remarked as she cleaned her glasses. "I know how this show works. There's probably hidden cameras everywhere."

As she sat though, a deep black scorpion crept towards her hand. Just as it raised its stinger, it was suddenly crushed by a rock. Kelly gasped and turned around to see that Christian had caught up with her.

"What the hell!?" Kelly snapped as she leapt to her feet. "Are you stalking me!? You creep!"

"Uh-huh, I just saved you from a pretty nasty dose of venom," Christian remarked. "How about 'Thanks?'"

"Hmph, don't change the subject on me," Kelly scoffed. "You were still following me. Why!?"

"Perhaps I just want to get to know you," Christian mused.

"Going to have to do better than that," Kelly retorted.

"Everyone else on that bus just bores me," Christian remarked. "You were so quick to leave them all behind though. I admired that, I want to know what's going through your head."

"How about, I hate everyone," Kelly replied. "I'd rather be out here then listening to those idiots chatter on about more meaningless dribble. And that does not mean you're exempt!"

"Fair enough," Christian replied. "But let me remind you that there's still a game to play here, surely you're not here to just make enemies and leave first."

"Oh don't start pretending like you care about me," Kelly scoffed. "I wasn't born yesterday."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Christian replied. "I'm simply stating the facts and maybe we could help each other."

"Fine, fine, it could work," Kelly said. "But keep quiet, I do not need any small talk ruining my time out here!"

"Whatever you say," Christian replied.

 **Kelly-** Yeah, I'm not here to be first boot, but that doesn't mean I have to be fake nice. I'm going to use my brain! People don't have to like me and I certainly don't like them, but when this game starts they'll realize that I'm here to stay.

 **Christian-** Kelly certainly is the feisty little firecracker. I really do enjoy her pure vitriol that she's spewing, she's got confidence and I certainly think she's more capable than she lets on. I would quite like to be on her side rather than in her line of fire.

(Brittany, Sway, Simpson, Liz)

"So, the four of us are stuck here for now," Sway remarked as he paced around the bus. "How about we take this chance to get to know each other a little better?"

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, but as the current setting and occupants of this bus seem to be potentially rape-inducing, I would just feel a lot more comfortable if you wouldn't speak until we get to a safety zone," Liz stated.

"Wow, what did I ever do to you?" Sway scoffed.

"It's not what you did do, it's what you're capable of doing," Liz replied.

"That doesn't make sense," Sway laughed.

"No, it wouldn't to you," Liz replied. "But you're not me, you've lived a different life, you've lived as a man, your views have been shaped through experiences as a man. If you were a woman you might understand."

Meanwhile as Simpson sat in the back, while Damian sat beside him,playing with the other boy's hair.

"Well? What are you just doing sitting around, dumbass?" Damian spat. "Now's your chance. They're already getting tense, get out there and fan the flames."

"Oh okay...how do I...do that, exactly?" Simpson asked.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Damian groaned. "Look-"

Damian directed Simpson's head so that he was looking at Brittany.

"Go over to her, talk to her, say something about how those two sure are getting aggressive, just put the idea in her head and then let her do the rest of the talking," Damian said.

With that he shoved Simpson out of his seat, who then awkwardly stumbled over to Brittany.

"So uh...hi?" he mumbled.

"Omigosh, hi!" Brittany said with a smile. "So nice to meet you!"

"Oh uh...really?" Simpson asked as he blushed.

"Absolutely!" Brittany gushed as she pulled Simpson up against her. "Selfie!"

She pulled a phone out of her purse and snapped a photo of the two of them: She grinning, and Simpson just awkwardly trying to gain his bearings.

"Um...thanks," Simpson replied.

"Like anytime!" Brittany said with a smile.

"So er uh...whatdoyouthinkofthosetwoguys?" SImpson murmured softly.

"What's that? You think I have nice thigh?" Brittany replied. "Well thank you! Here can you like take a photo for me so I can post my nice thighs for the world to see?"

"Oh...okay," Simpson said as he took the phone.

 _You had one job, what the hell are you doing? Why can't you do anything right?_

"Shut up," Simpson moaned.

"Um what!?" Brittany gasped. "Like um, that's pretty goshdarn rude, don't you think!?"

"Oops, no, I didn't mean that!" Simpson exclaimed.

"Don't worry too much about it," Liz said to Brittany. "He's a man, it's just in his nature. He needs control to feel secure, giving out orders to someone else, usually a woman, gives him a sense of power."

"What no!" Simpson said.

"I am like so offended right now, Tumblr will be hearing about this!" Brittany huffed.

"Aw don't sweat it," Sway said as he pulled Simpson aside. "These girls are clearly out of their minds anyways."

 _There, we're finally getting somewhere. Not the way I had planned, thanks to you, but just TRY to keep things on track and not screw this up. I can't always be bailing you out._

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Hey don't get me wrong, I like girls...a lot! But crazy ones, I think I'll pass. I'm here for some chemistry, I don't need all the animosity thrown at me.

 **Simpson-** Oh gosh, I hope I didn't mess things up too bad with Brittany, she seemed really nice and well...she's pretty! (blushes) Damian says no one could ever like me...but maybe I can prove him wrong!

 **Damian-** Pathetic that Simpson can't even keeps his head straight for a a few minutes to play the game. But that's what I'm here for, right? Sway is already turning against the girls, we just need to keep this up and keep the target on them.

 **Liz-** I think perhaps something that most people don't realize is that we don't always control our actions. Sure, you may not think you're capable of assaulting a woman and taking advantage of her, but we are built up of threads from our experiences, our lessons, subjected to us through society. And frankly I will not feel safe until society stops promoting the patriarchy.

 **Brittany-** Like you know what, I like cute guys and one day I am going to have a cute boyfriend. But he will NOT be rude! Like it's 2016, you know right? I have like my priorities, you know...

(Team 2)

The team had continued moving by now and were all back on their feet. Shelby had slid up next to Blaine and eagerly eyed him as they walked side by side.

"I think it's time I get some more interviews in," she remarked.

"Where's your assistant?" Blaine asked.

"I told her to count and record the plantlife that we passed," Shelby explained.

"But...there is no plantlife," Blaine pointed out.

"Keeps her busy though," Shelby remarked. "Now then, let's talk about YOU though! I want to hear your thoughts beyond just bugs, but the game itself!"

"Your question is paradoxical though, how can you ask me to separate the two when they're so intertwined?" Blaine replied.

"Um-" Shelby said uncertainly.

"Are we not all just like the spiders who dedicate their lives to building a perfect web!?" Blaine exclaimed. "Here we are, all competing, to survive, to eat on the luscious fruits of life waiting to be ensnared in our nets, either placed carefully, or a meager contraption. One will thrive, the other will be extinguished!"

As he spoke, Shelby's face just gradually shifted from interest to boredom.

"Well okay then," she remarked.

"Aha!" Anthony suddenly exclaimed eagerly while pointing ahead.

"Well? What is it?" Willi asked.

"Ahead, I can see the shape of something in the distance!" Anthony announced. "We're clearly on the right track."

Sashonelle brought her hand up to her forehead and evenly placed it above her eyes to look ahead.

"Oh my, so far away," she pronounced with concern.

"We can make it!" Spencer exclaimed.

"How lucky we are to have someone so big and strong on our team," Sashonelle remarked as she glided over to Spencer.

"You know it!" Spencer said.

"Come on, let's keep moving!" Anthony urged. "We've still got a while to go and the sooner we arrive the better."

"You realize it could just as easily be nothing right?" Willi pointed out.

"It's the only thing we've got to go off of for now," Anthony pointed out. "A hypothesis is better than nothing!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Well Blaine is turning out to be a real bore, so you can bet I'll be pushing his name when it's time to eliminate someone. That is assuming all of our eliminations aren't already predetermined, I'm not ruling that out my a long shot! So much to cover already!

 **Blaine-** If you don't see the parallels between this game and the fabric of insects' existence then you must be blind! We'll work together like a colony of ants, survive extreme measures like cockroaches, and build games like a beautiful silky web. My web of course will be the best!

 **Anthony-** I am a programmer, my focus is on designing software, but of course any scientist has a keen eye for detail! That's why I'm always paying attention to my surroundings, that's how you get ahead!

 **Sashonelle-** Obviously I am a model (strikes a pose with hands on her hips) And I know I'm a ten, way out of the leagues of anyone here, ha ha! But of course, I plan to use that to my advantage, throw on the charm, and keep people right where I want them in my hands! (strikes another pose with her hands fanning on either side).

(Maisie, Connor, Ashley, Wally, Lana)

Connor remained unconscious as the girls had propped him up on a seat.

"We need to do something!" Lana sobbed. "The poor baby could die!"

"He'll be fine," Ashley assured. "I think our best bet is just to wait for the hosts to bring in their medic."

"What if they don't!?" Lana continued to cry.

"Well, they certainly wouldn't have a very entertaining show if we just sat around here," Ashley said.

"I'm sorry but are you calling me boring?" Lana gasped. "This beautiful specimen could be dying and you can't even stop with the lowblows."

"Now, let's all get along," Maisie said.

"Yeah, Trashley, stop trying to pick a fight!" Lana snapped.

"Okay," Ashley said meekly.

"Hey, girls, I had an idea!" Wally exclaimed. "It's pretty obvious actually, why don't we just ask the driver for help!?"

None of the girls paid any attention to Wally though.

"Yeah uh...pretty smart, right?" he stammered. "Okay I'm gonna do it now."

Wally walked over to the driver and tapped him on the shoulder...only for the dummy to fall to the ground.

"Oh snap!" Wally gasped. "Hey girls you'll never believe it! The driver was a fake!"

"What a plot twist!" Maisie gasped.

"Hey guys, I just had a bright idea!" Lana exclaimed. "What if we could drive the bus. Then we'd be able to find safety and get sweet precious Connor somewhere to rest."

"Well except...the bus broke down and none of us know how to work it," Ashley pointed out.

"Never say never!" Maisie exclaimed.

"I actually...didn't say the word 'never,'" Ashley pointed out.

"Maisie is right!" Wally said, "I'm sure I can put my skills to work and get this thing running again!"

Wally rushed outside and pried the front of the bus open to reveal the engine.

"Okay umm...I got this!" he exclaimed.

"You sure?"Ashley asked with concern as she walked out next to him.

"Of course!" Wally exclaimed. "What kind of guy doesn't know how to fix up his own car by sixteen?"

Wally then returned his attention to the array of mechanics.

"Well let's see, I'll just...uh...turn this thing to uh...do the thing," Wally said as he leaned in an turned a valve.

As he twisted it, his shirt caught on a cog which began to spin and drag him inside with it.

"Ah! Help! It's trying to eat me!" Wally cried.

Ashley grabbed his from behind and pulled him out.

"Heh okay...well, maybe I don't know _exactly_ what we need," Wally admitted.

"Aw, it's too bad my boyfriend isn't here," Maisie lamented. "He'd know exactly what to do. I can just imagine him now, saying something like 'It's actually quite simple, Maisie, all you have to do is turn the red switch and keep your hand on the large bronze pipe.'"

"Well...I see a red switch and large bronze pipe," Ashley remarked as she looked down at the engine. "Worth a try?"

"It had better not eat me this time," Wally said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Wally reached in and flicked the switch while Ashley gripped the pipe as it started to quake. Then the engine roared with life again.

"Huzzah!" Wally exclaimed.

"You did it, guys!" Lana cheered. "Now come on, let's get a move on!"

"Hey uh...do we actually know where we're going?" Wally asked.

"I think we might have an idea," Ashley said. "It's faint, but if you look you can see a bit of a groove in the ground. I think this path has been used before. If we just follow the path of least resistance we should be on the right track."

"Then let's get to it!" Maisie exclaimed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Lana-** You know what, maybe I'm a sucker for romance, but I feel like this could be the start of a beautiful story between me and Connor. And no one is gonna take that away from me!

 **Wally-** I'm already proving my worth like a three pronged attack. I'm smart, fearless, and strong, what's not to love about me!?

 **Ashley-** It's definitely way too early to start any conflicts. Lana seems like a bit of a hot-head and that's fine. If I rile her up she'll be my worst enemy, but if I just keep the situation under control I'm sure she'll find someone else to fuss over.

 **Maisie-** I love my boyfriend, Chett, back home! He's so smart, and handsome, I don't know what I did to deserve him! I'm doing this all for him!

(Taylor, Tricia, Ricko, and Melania)

Taylor had arrived at a large natural stone structure. Looming walls of rock surrounded a canyon as he kept walking.

"Well, about time for a change of scenery," Taylor remarked.

He leaned against the rock, enjoying the shade after the exhaustion of travelling in the heat for so long. However, his eyes soon snapped into worry as he saw Melania taking vicious strides towards him.

"And that's my cue to move!" Taylor exclaimed, though he couldn't get far before Melania grabbed him by the shoulder.

"That's far enough!" she barked. "Now where's the other one?"

"I dunno," Taylor replied.

"You lost her!?" Melania snapped. "How!?"

"Yoohoo!" Tricia called from atop the stone structure.

"Get down here now!" Melania ordered.

"Hmm...nope!" Tricia replied.

"I'm coming for you!" Melania shouted.

"Hey, any chance we could slow it down?" Ricko asked in exhaustion. "No? Okay..."

Melania scaled up the wall and climbed up to the surface where Tricia was still standing. However, once she arrived, she noticed someone climbing from the other side. Spencer pulled himself up and then offered his hand to Sashonelle.

"Ah, you must be the other team," Melania remarked.

"That's us!" Spencer exclaimed as the others climbed up to join.

"Where's the rest of yours?" he asked.

"Good question, what is taking you two so long!?" Melania called.

"We've got a little company of our own," Ricko called back.

Melania looked down to see that Kelly and Christian had joined up with the boys.

"Oh great, more people," Kelly groaned.

"Nice costume," Christian remarked to Taylor.

"Thank you, it gives me a feeling of evil!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I approve," Christian added.

"Wait a minute," Anthony remarked as he joined Melania to look down. "If those guys aren't with you...then are we looking at a third team here?"

"It would seem to be the case," Melania stated.

"Something else seems to be moving towards us," Scout pointed out. "Faster than human speed."

"Has our host finally decided to join us!?" Shelby exclaimed.

However, what was arriving was in fact the third bus.

"Ta-da!" Lana exclaimed as the bus stopped and she stepped out. "We made it! Okay, where are the beds, med bay, and I could really go for a glass of lemonade if that's in the budget."

"Oh hi, guys!" Maisie exclaimed to Kelly and Christian. "Was wondering what happened to you!"

"Joy..." Kelly sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Lana remarked. "Where are the hosts? The living quarters? This won't do at all!"

"Guh...what's going on?" A dazed Connor said as he got off the bus.

"You're alive!" Lana exclaimed while squashing him in a hug.

"Uh...yep, seems like it," Connor replied.

"So...we're all here but...now what?" Wally asked.

"Oh guys, yoohoo!" Tricia called as she stomped on the ground to a metallic clank.

The different groups came together to investigate. Tricia revealed it to be a hatch under the dust which she pried open. Looking down they say a metal chamber with a ladder leading down.

"Well who first?" Shelby asked.

"Me!" Maisie announced as she leapt down.

One by one the other climbed down and entered the dark, old rusted chamber. The room was surprisingly spacious though and allowed enough space for the many teens to fill it. Suddenly the lights blared on, causing several of them to wince and shield their faces. A TV lit up in front of them and Jeanette's face appeared before them with her haunting smile.

"Hello, so glad to see you could make it," she greeted airily. "I am your host, Jeanette Washington. Pleasure, dears. And welcome to Total Drama Armageddon!"

"So this was all part of a plan?" Shelby asked. "Our bus was supposed to break down?"

"Of course, dear," Jeanette said. "Suits with the theme, don't you think? This is the end of days. We're taking survival to a whole new meaning, things are going to go wrong, and you'll need to rely on your wits to stay safe. Oh that reminds me, you're all nice and safe in this bunker, but in exactly one hour this land will be subjected to a nuclear strike, turning it into a true apocalyptic fallout. Of course, anyone still outside at that time will be-"

"Killed!?" Anthony cried in distress.

"Well I was going to say eliminated," Jeanette replied. "But I suppose that's a legitimate concern too. Luckily though, this is the perfect time for the games to begin. In the next room you'll find three vehicles, one for each team. You'll be able to scour the land much quicker in them to pick up anyone you may have left behind. But remember if you're out there after an hour's up...well it won't end well...the choice is yours, dears."

With that the light screen blinked out and was replaced with a timer counting down from sixty. The group herded together into the next room where three sleek jeeps awaited.

"We've got half our team just waiting out there," Ricko exclaimed to his team. "We have to go back."

"We don't have to do anything," Melania replied. "We'd be putting all of ourselves at risk. It's up to the others now."

"What are you talking about!?" Ricko snapped. "You're the one who ordered them to all stay behind."

"I did," Melania replied. "But now that we're here we should count ourselves lucky. I'm not about to let this game end for me before it even begins. It's simply not worth the risk."

"Ha, we actually got our whole team here!" Spencer laughed. "No need to worry!"

"Of course!" Anthony exclaimed. "Because we're smart!"

"Just as expected," Blaine added. "The colony proves its strength in numbers."

"Oh come off it," Kelly sneered. "You're probably all fodder anyways, what a waste."

"Yeah, we only lost that thug," Lana remarked. "No one cares about him!"

"Not true," Connor said as he stepped into the jeep. "He's still a member of our team, and if we have a chance to help, then I'm going to have to take it!"

"You can count me in too!" Maisie exclaimed as she hopped in next to Connor. "Let's do it!"

"You can depend on me too," Wally said joining the forming team. "You know, in case it gets too rough for you guys out there."

"Weeeelll, if Connor thinks it's a good idea then I guess I do too!" Lana said.

Ashley glanced up at the group uncertainly before remarking, "Well...looks like this is my chance to play hero."

"Fine, fine, you're all gonna die anyways," Kelly scoffed. "Hope it was worth it!"

Ricko meanwhile was climbing into his team's jeep, but he was suddenly kicked out as Tricia swung into the driver's seat.

"Sorry, friend!" she exclaimed. "You stay safe, let me handle this!"

The two jeeps roared to life and began to take off. As they did though, Taylor tossed himself on to the back of the other team's vehicle.

"Aha! As if I'm going to let this chance for sabotage slip through my fingers!" he laughed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Tricia-** I'm going to save my friends, but I also have to PROTECT my friends! No one else is going to take this risk but me!

 **Connor-** Niles may have roughed me up pretty bad...but he's a member of our team, we're all in this together, and to me you don't just take the easy road, you do what you need to do.

 **Ashley-** Truth be told I didn't actually want to go out there...but with all the team bravado, well...it would probably look bad to back out.

 **Taylor-** This is the PERFECT opportunity for a little ill-intentioned sabotage. Nearly all of that team out together? Shame if something were to...happen...eh he..hehehe...HAHAHA HA! AHAHAHAH!

(Sway, Simpson, Liz, and Brittany)

Sway lay horizontally in a seat, tossing one of his shoes up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Well, I'm officially bored," Sway remarked.

"Like I've got an idea for fun," Brittany announced. "I'm going to tell you your future. I saw it on this like super trendy site once and like it's never failed me before. One time it told me I was going to buy new shoes, and then I realized I totally needed new shoes and so I went out and bought them! Amazing!"

"Well...okay, I'm in to give it a shot," Sway remarked skeptically.

"Alright, so like, what is your horror scope?" Brittany asked.

"Cancer," Sway replied.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Brittany cried. "But like...then why aren't you bald?"

"You think I would look good without these locks?" Sway replied with a charming grin.

"Well, like bald is in, but you know, only if you pull it off, you know? Otherwise you just end up looking like my dad, LOL! #Awkward am I right?" Brittany laughed.

"Hey guys...do you hear something?" Simpson asked.

Everyone paused to listen to a growing hum. They looked out the window to see a vehicle fast approaching.

"Well about time," Liz remarked. "A little longer in here and we'd all be developing claustrophobia."

As the jeep stopped outside, Tricia immediately broke in through a window.

"It's time to up and at'em!" she announced. "No time to explain but if you don't you're all going to die!"

"Good enough for me!" Sway exclaimed as he rushed for the door and hopped in the jeep.

The others soon followed and got in as well. Tricia brought up the rear and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"It's time to go go GO!" she exclaimed while slamming down the gas.

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** Like I hope I don't catch cancer! (gasps)

 **Sway-** Well,that's a mood killer if I ever heard one, but hey not dying is good to me!

 **Simpson-** You know I think I'm doing alright...there's a lot to take in, but um...yeah there's a lot to take in.

 **Damian-** He's doing terribly, really it's quite misery inducing. It's going to take some work before he actually has a chance here.

(Connor, Ashley, Lana, Maisie, Wally, and Taylor)

Connor drove around the desert frantically. Clinging to the back, Taylor just prayed for his life as the wind ripped at his body.

"We don't have much time left," Ashley cautioned. "He could be anywhere...sooner or later, we're going to have to cut our losses..."

"Never say never, I told you that already!" Maisie exclaimed.

"And once again, I actually did not use the word 'never,'" Ashley replied.

"Look, I think I see something!" Wally exclaimed as he reached ahead to point.

"I'm on it!" Connor exclaimed as he drove towards the silhouette in the distance.

As they closed in, Niles came into focus, pacing in the sand. Connor slammed on the brakes, while Maisie hopped out.

"What? You guys?" Niles remarked in shock.

"Come on, come on, get in!" Maisie ordered.

"Back off," Niles said as he shoved her off.

"We don't have time for this, just grab him!" Connor exclaimed.

The group of five surrounded Niles and picked him up from all sides.

"Oh, not so fast!" Taylor exclaimed as he jumped out from his hiding spot. "Seriously, did you have to go so fast? I think I'm...gonna be..."

Taylor collapsed and fell to the ground. The others shrugged and continued to drag Niles into the jeep.

"Aha!" Taylor exclaimed as he leapt up again. "Fooled you! And now, I am going to do something REALLY evil!"

With that, Taylor turned around and began to kick at the bottom of the jeep.

"Let's...see you...make your getaway...once I...break this down...to...come ON! Break already!" Taylor shouted with each kick. "Give me a few more minutes, I think I see something starting to come loose."

"Guys," Niles said as he broke free. "Allow me."

Niles walked up to Taylor and smacked him on the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Okay, let's go," he said getting into the jeep.

"Ow, ow," Taylor moaned as he rubbed his head.

He pulled himself up to see the jeep taking off, full of the other team.

"Wait, no! Nononono!" Taylor cried desperately as he tried to chase after them. "Wait! WAIT!"

The jeep disappeared and sped ahead, leaving Taylor behind. As the boy futilely tried to run after them he noticed a shadow starting to loom over the sky.

"Well...that's not good," he said nervously.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** That guy totally had it coming. Glad to have something help me get that out of my system for now.

 **Maisie-** Oh my, this is so...adventurous! You wouldn't get something like this back home, oh all my friends are going to be jealous!

 **Taylor-** Okay, why does everyone have to be so mean? Can't a guy wreak a little havoc without getting assaulted for it!?

The two jeeps both came racing up along side by side returning to the hatch. The sky continued to darken.

"Come on, go, go, go, no time to waste!" Tricia argued.

"Same here!" Connor announced.

Everyone hustled into the hatch, this time sparing no time for courtesy and just scrambled many at a time. Maisie brought up the rear and politely shut the hatch behind them. As they crashed down to the ground they began to hear explosive blasts and felt the whole ground shake. Lana cried and curled up in a ball. The others who stayed behind rushed to meet up with the returnees. Panic was rampant though. The entire area continue to shake to more explosions. Then it was quiet as it stopped. The lights flicked back on. Jeanette appeared on the screen.

"Well done, you've all survived," Jeanette declared, "Unfortunately, Taylor was not so lucky...he will be our 24th placer. May he rest in peace!"

"You just mean that figuratively...right?" Liz asked.

"Don't ask silly questions, please," Jeanette replied. "We have far more important things to discuss though. Like your team names, oh yes, what's a season without some good team names!"

The teens glanced at each other uncertainly.

"FIrst team," Jeanette announced, "Brittany, Simpson, Tricia, Melania, Ricko, Sway, and Liz, you shall be...the Starving Zombies!"

A panel slid open and revealed a sleek staircase.

"You will find your quarters below," Jeanette stated. "Now then second team, Scout, Sashonelle, Anthony, Shelby, Lyndon, Willi, Spencer, and Blaine...you will be...The Mega Mutants!"

Another panel slid open for them.

"Go ahead and get some rest," Jeanette offered, "And our final team, Maisie, Ashley, Connor, Niles, Lana, Wally, Kelly, and Christian...welcome to, the Lasting Legends!"

"Oh like no fair. Our name is ugly, why do they get the pretty name!?" Brittany pouted.

"Hey, zombies are cool" Spencer said. "Though this time it's gonna be the mutants who conquer!"

"You will all finds beds waiting for you," Jeanette said. "Get some rest, you'll need it because the games have begun, this is the end of the world, this is Total Drama Armageddon."

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Interesting to see how we were divided. I figure there was a thought process behind this and the names, based on our personality types and how we are intended to interact. But I am too tired to piece it together right now.

 **Ricko-** So we're the first team to lose a member? Well that's just lame! What was Taylor thinking just running out like that though?

 **Lyndon-** Well, uh I wasn't the first boot...I probably deserved to be though. I bet everyone hates me now for taking that guy's place...oh dear...

 **Spencer-** You hear that? We're the Mega Mutants! Not just the regular mutants, the Mega ones! It's like X-Men up in here, the others don't stand a chance!

 **Shelby-** And so it begins...my first night on this show. A fear tactic been thrust upon us, clearly new extremes taken to increase suspense, but don't fret folks, I'll get to the bottom of this. Just smoke and mirrors, I assure you.

 **Connor-** Well...that was a hectic start...but we all got through, and that's the important thing.

(Night)

While the others remained in their bunks, Ricko had climbed back up to the open dark chamber. He pulled his guitar out from behind his back and began to strum. He stopped as his ears perked up and heard someone approaching. Tricia slinked up to him and rested against her shoulder.

"What are you doing up?" Ricko asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Tricia sighed. "You?"

"I just had a song in my head," Ricko replied. "I can't ever sleep when I've got a tune forming up in my brain. I need to get out in words."

"Hmm...maybe you could share it with me," Tricia said. "Sing me to sleep."

"Well, if you want," Ricko said, "still a work in progress but here it goes..."

Ricko began to play a rift on his guitar and started his song.

 _Armageddon...the world we know..._  
 _the world we know is no more..._  
 _Bombs dropping_  
 _Changes coming_  
 _Oooh, it's Armageddon!_

Down in the Starving Zombies' quarters, Damian loomed over Simpson in his bunk, twisting his hair while the other boy lay awake.

 _Don't tell me it's the end, no don't tell me it's the end!_  
 _It's only the beginning!_  
 _Don't tell me it's over, no, no don't tell me it's over..._  
 _When it hasn't even begun..._

In the Mega Mutants' quarters, Shelby was frantically tracking down notes on her pad from under her sheets. Willi had opted to sleep on the floor, sitting cross-legged and staring at the wall.

 _This is the end of days..._  
 _Everything we've known...gone_  
 _And a new world await, yes a brave new world_  
 _Waiting...waiting to be born from the ruins..._

In the Lasting Legends' quarters, Lana peeked over from her bunk to sigh as she watched Connor sleep. Maisie tossed and turned in excitement in her bunk. Kelly, who had ended up in the bunk right next to hers, was using a pillow to cover her ears.

 _No, don't tell me it's over, don't you dare tell me it's over!_  
 _We haven't even begun, no no no no, we haven't yet begun!_  
 _Don't tell me it's the end..._  
 _Don't tell me it's the end!_  
 _We've only just...begun!_

 _Don't tell me it's over..._

Ricko stopped as Tricia fell into a slumber, sliding off his shoulder and resting her head in his lap. Ricko yawned as well and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _Author's Note: Let me know what you think! :)_


	2. The Future is Now

Jeanette sat in a large executive chair at a empty board desk.

"Why hello there, thank you so very much for joining us again, my darling viewers," she greeted. "Our wonderful show, Total Drama Armageddon, had just begun last episode, 24 young people with so much hope in their hearts arrived ready to compete. But of course, this would be a season like none other. They were put to the test immediately when their buses brokedown and they had to brave the savage wastelands on their own."

Jeanette got up out of her chair and began to pace around the table.

"Let's see," she said as she tapped her fingers along the wooden surface. "First we had the Starving Zombies, Melania was very ready to take charge of that team, but I'm not sure if everyone on that team was ready to be taken charge of. Tricia let her animal spirit run wild and left the bus to explore. Ricko and Taylor soon followed, leaving Melania to chase after them and leaving the others behind. Oh and Simpson is in fact two minds in one, with the much more aggressive Damian lingering in the back of his head."

Jeanette reached the end of the table and twirled around.

"Then there were the Mega Mutants, ooh they were a fine team too," she continued. "In fact they had a first for Total Drama: A robot contestant. Yes, that's right, Scout, designed by genius, Anthony, was built with the perfect artificial intelligence to take on the game as any other person, but with the sheer goal to win! Also on this team was amateur reporter, Shelby, convinced she'll find some scandalous topic to expose. I don't know why she'd think that though, we at Total Drama have no secrets."

Jeanette gave an eerie grin to the camera before continuing.

"Who did we have next? Ah yes, the Lasting Legends," she recounted. "In this team we had some butting heads...quite literally, oh my yes, Niles and Connor came to blows over control fairly quickly. Connor was also the first one to make the call to go out and retrieve Niles though. While most of the team stayed on the bus, Kelly decided that she had had enough of them and took off on her only...that is until Christian decided to join up with her. Oh what lies in store for them? Time will tell! Oh and of course then we nuked the whole terrain and dear Taylor was unable to get back in time, making him the 24th place loser. What next does the Apocalypse have for our survivors? Find out on Total Drama Armageddon!"

* * *

(The Starving Zombies)

As the team awoke and climbed out of their bunks, they began to notice that they were missing some members.

"This isn't right," Melania remarked. "Where are Tricia and Ricko? Wandering off again!?"

"It's no big deal,"Sway said with a shrug.

"It is a big deal," Melania stated."Perhaps you cannot see the big picture so well, but we are supposed to be a team. Taylor decided he'd rather play by his own rules, and now he's gone! Ricko and Tricia are showing that they also have little interest in being a part of this team."

"That may not necessarily be the case," Liz stated. "Different people react to teamwork in different ways, some are born with the personality type to lead, others simply crave the companionship of others...however, there are those that dislike the social aspect and prefer to work in silence. With that in mind though, we certainly all knew that we were coming in for a game that involved teams. I imagine everyone expects this and simply has their own approaches."

"Wow, like, I didn't understand most of that, but it sounded super smart!" Brittany exclaimed. "Good job!"

The group emerged from their chamber and walked up the steps where they found Tricia sleeping on top of Ricko, both lying against the wall.

"Awwwee, they're so cute!" Brittany gushed before pulling out her phone to snap a picture."Hm, do you think #KittyLove will get this to trend? Cause, you know, like technically it;s #FoxyLove but I feel like that might attract the wrong kind of audience, you know?"

The commotion had caused Ricko and Tricia to awake and look up to see their rest of their team around them.

"Oh uh,..heh, hey guys!" Ricko greeted sheepishly.

"Hi hi!" Tricia said while waving.

"You two had better have not lost much sleep," Melania scolded. "We're already down a number so we're going to have to be be at our best for this challenge. The last thing we need is to start out on a losing streak."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Oh are you kidding me? The one girl who's not totally bonkers and she's already on her way with another guy? Can we just skip to the swap now?

 **Melania-** Relationships are just a distraction at this stage in life. They're not going to go anywhere, after all. You'd certainly never catching me taking part in such frivolity for the fun of it all. Hmph.

 **Liz-** Everyone just cooing over Tricia and Ricko being a couple when they've only just met is so typical. It's something I like to call the Romeo and Juliet Syndrome. People just look for 'True Love' anywhere and pin it on whatever they see easily enough.

 **Ricko-** Aw man, I did not need everyone seeing that. I mean...Tricia's cool and all, but now everyone's thinking we're together like that and ya know….not exactly what I intended to happen.

* * *

(Mega Mutants)

As Scout woke and lifted himself out of his bed, he noticed Spencer watching him curiously from the other side of the room.

"Good morning, my friend," Scout greeted.

"Hey so like...do you even need sleep?" Spencer asked immediately.

"I suppose physically I could function without it," Scout answered. "However, as I said before,I have been designed to have all of the natural abilities and hindrances as any teenage boy; Anthony has been sure to include an emulator for exhaustion within my programming. That being said, mentally there is much I must process, memories I need to store. That takes time to arrange, and sleep is the fastest approach."

"Whoa," Spencer said in awe.

Shelby meanwhile had pulled Lyndon in close to discuss with her.

"Alright," Shelby said, "we've already survived the first elimination, and now it's time to actually get this game rolling. So you know what that means?"

"Um...not...not really," Lyndon stammered.

"It means we need to start covering this story, getting inside people's heads, see how this game really works firsthand!" Shelby exclaimed eagerly.

"Oh uh right...I knew that! I uh…don't know why I didn't say anything, I'm dumb," Lyndon sighed.

"The way I see it, all these alliances are predetermined, but they don't want you to THINK that," Shelby recounted. "We were divided into these teams for a reason, arranged based on research they did on us well in advance, knowing that people would naturally gravitate towards others. Certain people with Type A personalities designated to take charge, while the others being people too clueless to realize that they're playing for someone else. It's all part of their subtle but effective way to control and rig this game without us even knowing."

"Oh well uh..in that case...do you want to be in an alliance with me?" Lyndon asked.

"I would love to be in an alliance with you!" Shelby exclaimed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** I'm not surprised that people still have their questions about me. I am of course something unexpected for them. However, I fully intend to survive long enough to have them accept me. I believe that Spencer's questions are not malicious but rather just curious, and he could perhaps be a good friend for me to begin with.

 **Shelby-** Alliances are the foundation of this game. When you watch this show, you see people get together, get the majority, make things happen. Like I was saying, it's all predetermined, the hosts want people who are entertaining and bring in the ratings. They don't want people like Lyndon getting far. Of course, though, I'm still going to have to play by these rules, can't tell this story if I'm voted out!

 **Lyndon-** Okay so uh...I've got an alliance. Th-That's pretty good right...well, I mean not really...everyone has alliances, I'm not special...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done a confessional for this.

 **Sashonelle-** (brushes her hair away from her face so that it parts perfectly) People might not notice when I'm watching, I can hold a pose, even if that pose is just pretending to sleep and looking fabulous while doing it! (clasps her hands together and leans her head to the side to mimic sleeping peacefully before returning to her stance of composure) But oh! You'd better believe that I'm watching. People are already getting chummy with each other, which means I'm going to have to make sure I don't fall behind. No problem, darling.

* * *

(Lasting Legends)

As everyone woke and got out of bed, Niles attempted to discreetly make his exit. However, he was spotted by Connor who slid himself in his way.

"What the hell do you want now?" Nile demanded.

"I just think we should talk," Connor said."Obviously our first day was...a little less than ideal but we're on the same team, we're going to have to find a way to work together."

Niles sneered and moved in to be threateningly close to Connor's face.

"Look, I don't have to do anything," he growled. "I just got up though, and we've got the whole day ahead of us, so I'll be nice and let you off easy this time if you get out of my way."

"See, this is-" Connor tried to say but he was shoved aside by Niles as he left.

Connor was helped up by Christian.

"You're still trying with that guy?" Christian asked. "I can still see that bump on your head he left you with yesterday."

"Hey it's like I said, we're all on the same team," Connor said with a shrug. "You can't choose your teammates; all you can do it try to make it work with all of them."

"So, you've got a high tolerance for evil, I suppose," Christian noted.

"That guy's not evil," Connor laughed. "Troubled maybe."

"But isn't that what evil is?" Christian remarked. "None of us are born inherently evil, we have to let it form, let something break us and allow it to grow."

"Well...you certainly have a profound view on the matter," Connor remarked.

"I suppose you have your own experience with it though," Christian replied. "You were pretty quick to start throwing punches yourself yesterday. Impressive how aggressive you could get."

"Hey hey, slow down there," Connor said. "I just lost my temper, I'm not the one that started that fight."

"Like I said," Christian said with a smirk, "it all grows from something."

From another side of the room, Lana was sighing to herself while watching Connor.

"Isn't he just a saint?" she remarked lovingly. "Doing everything he can to help that poor hopeless beast!"

"Uh yeah...I guess," Ashley remarked.

"Maybe if Connor sees me being nice to Niles and treating him like a person instead of the animal that he is, he'll notice that I'm just as nice as him and we're perfect together!" Lana gushed.

"Um...well don't you hate that guy?" Ashley asked.

"And that's why it's such a sign of how nice I am!" Lana exclaimed.

"Haha, girls you know what I was just thinking!?" Maisie laughed.

"Was it that Connor is perfect in every single way?" Lana asked. "Cause it had better not have been, he's mine, ho!"

"I was just thinking about how different we all are!" Maisie continued without missing a beat. "Like you have me, your ordinary boring plain old girl, and then Lana who's absolutely beautiful, and then Ashley who's super smart!"

"So uh...did you just call me ugly?" Ashley asked.

"And did you just imply that I'm….beautiful!?" Lana exclaimed. "Because if so, thank you!"

In another corner of the triangle shaped room, Wally was watching Lana.

"She's so beautiful," he sighed, "how am I ever going to get her to notice me if she hasn't appreciated my mad skills yet?"

"Kill yourself," Kelly suggested.

"Hm...well I can see the logic there, I think that plan might have more than a few endgame flaws," Wally replied.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** I know what I'm doing. Connor is my biggest opposition here and I've already made him look weak and pathetic. All that's left to do is prove my worth in the challenge and people will have no reason to keep him over me.

 **Christian-** People like Niles have already made that conscious decision to let their darkness infect the world around them...but then there are people like Connor who just try to be good and normal like society expects...but I know what I saw, on that first day he had such a beautiful passion to hurt. I want to see it come out again.

 **Connor-** I just want our team to succeed and to do that we need to function as a team, all of us. Yeah, I admit, having a fight on the first day doesn't help with that, but Niles came for me I just had to defend myself. That's not my fault, but now I have to fix it before it gets worse.

 **Ashley-** I swear, sitting between Lana and Maisie is like being caught between two different worlds, both of them just keep talking with their heads in the clouds, and then there's me here not sure if I really want to bring them down to earth.

* * *

"Attention survivors, breakfast is being served," Jeanette's voice announced over hidden speakers. "Please follow the green lights to your mess hall."

The 23 players emerged and watched a stream of green lights guiding them down a hallway.

"We never see our hostess and she feels the need to use basic priming techniques to control us," Liz noted. "Clearly a strong need for control, a need to keep distance between us, almost a godlike complex."

"You don't say," Shelby remarked as she slid over to Liz. "Care to go on the record with that?"

"Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Melania ordered as she dragged Liz away.

"Pfft, your rules mean nothing to me," Sway remarked before sliding over to Willi. "Hey, what's up?"

"I am feeling constant reverberations in the cosmic cry for lost life," Willi replied.

"Okay, fraternizing over!" Sway said before swinging back to his team.

The three groups came to an open room with brighter lighting. There were three tables set up before them, which they quickly assembled to in their teams.

"Breakfast is served!" Jeanette's voice chimed.

A capsule dropped on each table and split open, revealing to be full of rice.

"Uh...is this it?" Wally asked as he looked around the table as if a full meal was magically hiding out of sight.

"This must just be the first course," Lana deduced.

"Ohoho, you're all so silly," Jeanette laughed. "There's far few rations for the end of the world, this is what you'll have to make do with."

Spencer pouted as he tasted a handful of rice.

"This is awful," he coughed. "Don't we have any soy sauce?"

"No...I didn't pack any," Lyndon sighed.

"This is just more power manipulation," Liz stated. "Controlling when we eat, how much, forcing us into a weakened routine leaving us reliant on someone we don't ever see."

"It's what we signed up for," Melania said with a shrug.

Scout had noticed that Sashonelle was eating hardly any of her portion.

"Are you sure you're getting enough?" he asked with concern.

"Positive, darling," Sashonelle said while spinning a grain of rice on her finger. "I'm used to watching what I eat, this is just another meal for me. If anything, I'm surprised that you need to eat."

"Well-" Scout began.

"What don't you people get!?" Anthony snapped. "I have designed this unit to be that of all the phsyical limitations of the average teenage boy. ALL of them! Last time I checked, average teenage boys still need food!"

"Hey, I'm above average and I still need more than this," Spencer added.

Anthony pointed to the other boy in validation of his point.

"There is no need to get upset," Scout assured. "People ask questions, sometimes more than once...it's how the mind learns."

"No matter how many modifications you put on that thing, and whatever mimicry it's capable of," Willi hissed. "That thing will never have a soul."

"Well you know what, you're right, Scout has no soul," Anthony said, "that's because I didn't design him with something that doesn't exist! Aha, how do you like them apples!?"

"Wow, uh...that team is like sure a #HotMess," Brittany noted with her group. "We're hot but like you know without the mess part, a #HotDress if you will."

"I uh...don't get it?" Simpson remarked.

"Well, one time I had this really hot dress, like actually serious it was made of like this fabric that like made me sweat, it was actually kind of gross, LOL #PromProbs," Brittany recounted.

The groups finished up their meals, and then leads dimmed while the green glow along the wall returned and directed them to another room.

"All done? Well today's challenge might help you to have some better meals than that in the future," Jeanette explained. "Chop chop, let's get a move on and we can get started."

The 23 curiously followed the path and found themselves faced with the same three jeeps from before.

"Food is a basic human need, but in a toxic wasteland with the infrastructure shattered it become a true treasure," Jeannette said. "You'll be driving out into the wasteland now where a delivery truck is making its way, full of provisions. Your challenge will be to catch up with it, stop it, and get inside. First team to do so won't only be immune but will also get to decide how the rations are divided up."

"Aw yeah, you hear that!?" Spencer boomed. "The Mega Mutants are gonna have a Mega Feast!"

"No you're not," Kelly scoffed.

"Just you wait," Blaine countered. "Like the unfaltering honey bees, we'll return with pollen for the hive!"

"Um...no!?" Brittany scoffed. "That's really funny and like also not true, because we're winning! Go house! #EndTheStarve."

"Oh and one more thing," Jeannette said. "Very well done only losing one person in the opening round. I was anticipating quite a bit more, so I'm afraid this will have to be a double boot to keep us on track. Only one team will win immunity, the other two will have to vote. Well, that's all there is to it, dears!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Breaking news, viewers, for those of you at home worrying about how 'real' this all is, I can assure you that this is all just smoke and mirrors. If this were a real nuclear fallout after a bombing then the land would be brimming with radiation and we'd all be at great risk to go out there unprotected. They wouldn't dare put us through that risk….would they?

 **Spencer-** We have just GOT to win this thing! Immunity yeah that's a big deal too, but I cannot go through another meal like that again. You think I can keep up my strength without some protein!?

 **Anthony-** Obviously I'm going to be defensive of Scout, he's the fruit of my work! These simpletons think he's just a talking action figure, they don't understand the complex work that went into him! But it's alright, because he's smart, the true model of his success is his calculating mind, and he will outsmart everyone in this game! Ha!

 **Damian-** We really do need this win (sighs) If Simpson here could stop being useless we might be able to get something going, but instead he's just sat back and let people go ahead and make alliances, forgetting about him….

 _Sorry...I was just worried. I thought I might say something stupid and just make it worse!_

Hm...that is true, sadly.

 **Melania-** We're already down one number, Taylor wasn't much, but the fact is going down in numbers will do us no good. We need to nip this in the bud now.

 **Niles-** This is my time to shine. I'll get the job done, play a little dirty, do what those gold boys are afraid to do, but I'll be the one carrying my team to victory, just watch.

* * *

The wall opened up to reveal the outdoors. Now the ground was filled with craters and the sky was filled with a black mist.

"Well that's not very welcoming," Lana remarked.

The groups piled into their vehicles.

"Let's go-go!" Tricia exclaimed as she slammed on the gas.

"Whoa!" Ricko cried as they were suddenly lurched forward.

There was barely enough room for them to even fit in the jeep, but suddenly moving full speed ahead they were slammed together.

"Hey, don't worry," Sway exclaimed as he collided with Brittany. "I can keep you safe, just hold on tight."

"That's what seatbelts are for!" Brittany replied. "Always remember, YOLO! Like it's pretty scary actually, you only live once, what if you DIE!?"

Similarly, Spencer had taken the driver's seat for the Mega Mutants and was fast to put his foot down on the pedal, keeping them neck and neck with the other team.

"Oh my, what a wild ride," Sashonelle remarked while swaying in sync with every bump along the road.

"Our first challenge," Shelby narrated.

"We uh...better not lose," Lyndon added.

"Obviously!" Anthony scoffed.

"Sorry...I'm just trying to make uh conversation," Lyndon sighed. "I'm not very good at that though...I'll be quiet."

The Lasting Legends were off to the slowest start, though, as Connor and Niles both ran for the wheel.

"I'll drive!" Connor said as he grabbed the wheel.

"No, I will," Niles said, shoving him over and wrestling for the seat.

"I called it first," Connor argued.

"Don't give a crap, I'm driving," Niles barked.

The two boys gripped the wheel and tried to knock the other out of the seat.

"Let's take a third option!" Wally exclaimed as he leapt in front of them and lunged on the gas pedal.

The vehicle lurched forward and sped ahead...unfortunately it was heading right for a deep divot in the ground. The jeep flipped over the edge and dangled into the pit.

"Oops," Wally groaned as everyone was tossed sideways.

Niles picked him up, banged his head on the dashboard and threw him back.

"Okay fine, you drive," Connor said. "Just get us back in this."

"You got it," Niles said with a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tricia-** It's the time for SPEED! Of course, like the fox spirit that I am, I only run free and wild, the limitations of human speed mean nothing to me! Time to make like the wind!

 **Ricko-** Aw man, this was wicked! Just speeding through the desert, I'd never be able to do something like that back in the city. If only the rest of the guys could be here with me, we could have a real party.

 **Shelby-** The first official challenge, our first united effort as a team. Well I can tell you one thing, the thrill is real, and I don't know what it is, but I really don't want to lose. I'm already feeling a connection with this group. Crazy!

 **Lyndon-** I'm uh...you know, pretty awkward and uh well...I don't think I'm very useful in challenges and uh um...well I'd like to strategize...but I don't really know how...hmm...well uh, maybe I can just hope people don't notice me...maybe if I'm quiet they'll just forget about me, yeah that could work…

 **Connor-** It's hard to take a balanced approach sometimes...I want to assert authority, I don't want people like Niles feeling like they can just call the shots...but that being said, I also don't want to come off as a tyrant, if we're going to win this challenge then I can't let my pride slow us down.

 **Niles-** Honestly, I am loving what a disaster these losers are. I can't wait to watch them crash and burn, it'll just make all the clearer why I'm needed.

* * *

The Mega Mutants and Starving Zombies were nearly neck and neck, one team pulling ahead, only for the other to catch up again.

"Damn, we're not losing these guys," Spencer remarked as he glanced out the window while keeping his hands gripped to the wheel.

"So perhaps now would be a good time to ask," Anthony said, "do we actually know where we're going? All we heard was that we're looking for a truck, nothing about directions."

"We are going the right way," Willi stated matter of factly.

"And what exactly are you basing this on?" Anthony asked skeptically.

"I can hear the food calling to me," Willi stated. "The life force is clinging to it, searching desperately to find some nourishment. We are on track, I am certain."

"Well that's nice and all but hardly scientific!" Anthony scoffed.

"And what, pray tell, does science have to offer us now?" Willi asked.

"I er well...that's not really-" Anthony stammered.

"Nothing, just as I suspected," Willi replied coldly.

Meanwhile, Tricia was gritting her teeth and attempting to keep up her speed to prevent the other team from taking the lead.

"So not to be a buzz kill," Ricko said, "but just throwing it out there...we don't really know where we're going…"

"Nah don't worry about it," Sway said, "the other team is right by our side, so long as we don't lose them, there's no way we're falling out of this."

In the back,Damian planted his hand on Simpson's head and dragged his hair down into his face.

 _Well, we're running out of time. If we lose tonight, you're probably going home if you don't pick it up._

"N-now?" Simpson stammered. "Everyone's around though?"

 _Obviously I wasn't talking about talking strategy in front of everyone, twit! Just get talking though, get in people's heads, it's the only way we're going to have a fighting chance._

"I uh...don't know what to say, though," Simpson said nervously.

 _This would be a whole lot easier if you would just let me take over for a bit-_

"NO!" Simpson shouted suddenly.

"What?" Melania asked in concern.

"Uh...oh did I say that outloud?" Simpson said nervously. "Well, oops...um, it's just you see…."

"Well?" Melania demanded impatiently.

"I think you are just a super person…?" Simpson tried to sell. "I think it's so good how you're uh...taking charge and um…being a really good leader…"

"...Thanks," Melania said bluntly.

 _Pathetic_

"Sorry! I didn't know what else to say!" Simpson defended.

 _Why would you talk to the ice queen? You've got the bimbo, the crazy feminist and the womanizer? All that to work with and instead you go for the cold-as-steel strategist? You really don't have a clue!_

"S-sorry," Simpson sighed.

Bringing up the rear, so far out of sight of the others came the Lasting Legends. Niles was focused on making the machine move as fast as possible to catch up.

"Isn't this just great, guys!?" Maisie chimed.

"Uh, no?" Kelly scoffed. "We're losing, by a lot. I am uncomfortable, I have people breathing on me from either side, the sun is beating down, the air is probably toxic-"

"It's like a roadtrip!" Maisie exclaimed. "I've always wanted to experience a real deal roadtrip, not much happens in a small town, the most exciting thing was getting a new frozen yogurt shop last year. Oh let me tell you, people were dying to get a spot in line, and then had like ten different flavors, the entire inclusion of 'Rainbow' as a flavor still seems revolutionary to me, but I don't know how else to describe it other than tasting the rainbow."

"Pleeeease stop talking," Kelly groaned.

"I dunno, I think Maisie might have the right idea about looking on the bright side," Lana remarked as she eyed Connor. "Maybe this trip will bring us a little... _closer_ together."

With the next lurch over a bump, Lana tossed herself towards Connor, ready for him to catch her. However, Wally grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't worry, I got your back!" he exclaimed. "Fast like a Samurai Cheetah, I've got reflexes like none other!"

"Oh that's...um, really nice, your mother must be very proud of you," Lana said awkwardly.

"Well...last time I checked she was!" Wally said with a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Willi-** People are so willing to accept science as truth and reject all else...I call it naive. Centuries ago people thought bloodletting would cure all ailments, just decades ago people were told that cigarettes were healthy, your precious 'science' is just another layer of public beliefs that humans cling to do very desperately. I believe in what I can feel and that's good enough for me.

 **Scout-** I have noted that Willi does not accept me and likely never will. This is an issue that will have to be addressed. Carefully though. Too much aggression will set me in a position I may not be able to recover from. But handled with assertiveness to avoid an early target that I cannot escape.

 **Melania-** So Simpson seems like a suck up...that's not a great sign, probably means he knows he doesn't have much to bring and has to start begging for mercy already...still not the worst possible thing, I suppose, depends on how the rest of our team holds together.

 **Simpson-** I want to do good...it's just well, even with Damian whispering in my ear, I'm so nervous about saying the wrong thing. It's difficult, okay!

 _Not for me. These people would probably love me. Why not give them the chance to meet?_

Never going to happen! You're mean and you'll make me say mean things. I am not letting people think of me as a bully!

 **Ashley-** I like to think I'm doing pretty good of keeping myself in the middle. I try to be supportive of Maisie and I think she likes me...but I try to not say too much when Kelly's around so she doesn't have any reason to hate me. I think I will be A-Okay.

 **Kelly-** Maisie is actually the worst kind of person imaginable. Okay, sure, she's not a serial killer or anything like that, but you know what, people like that are the exception! People like Maisie who think they're just the best thing ever and live in a world that's all about them...now those are the kind of people that make your everyday life unbearable, and people are all too polite to say anything. It's disgusting!

* * *

The two teams in the lead were approaching another canyon by now. This one was wider and filled with curves up and down.

"There," Willi insisted as she pointed towards it.

"You're not going to find anything," Anthony scoffed. "Just you wait you're about to look very foolish."

"At least then you'd have some company," Willi retorted.

The Mega Mutants came up to opening in the canyon but found that the ground was getting too rough and uneven for them to continue.

"Look!" Blaine exclaimed as he pointed ahead.

A large white truck was making its way slowly along the rough ground.

"We found it!" Spencer cheered. "Victory is ours!"

"Wait wait wait!" Shelby called.

"What's the hold up?" Spencer asked.

"There's no way we can catch up like this," Shelby said. "That's a heavy duty truck, but if we're gonna keep going, we're risking flipping over entirely. We can't take that chance!"

"Precisely!" Anthony exclaimed, eager to insert himself in the discussion. "I propose that we take on the rest on foot. If we can climb up to that ledge then we'll have the higher ground and a clear path to cut them off, at the rate it's moving, we should be able to catch up if we sprint."

Anthony paused and was received with silence.

"Someone ask me how we're supposed to stop the truck," Anthony ordered.

"...How are we supposed to stop the truck?" Scout echoed.

"Good question!" Anthony exclaimed. "But one that I've already considered and solved. The ground is already uneven, so if we can get some rocks to come falling down, we might be able to block the path off entirely and leave the prize for us!"

"And also endanger whoever's driving?" Shelby asked.

"It's probably just another one of those dummies," Anthony insisted. "My plan is flawless, I tell you, flawless!"

"Worth a shot, at least," Sashonelle remarked while flipping her hair.

The group exited their vehicle and walked up to the side of the cliff.

"Wow er that's uh...um, that's a pretty hefty climb," Lyndon noted. "And you know...some of us uh...not naming names, but er some of us...might not be so good at climbing...you know? Just a thought...that would be a...pretty nasty fall."

"Not to fear!" Blaine exclaimed. "Spiders have miniscule tipped hairs on their legs, allowing them to cling to surfaces and even walk up walls."

"But uh...you're not a spider," Anthony pointed out.

"No, but with any luck and faith, evolution will take its course," Blaine said as he began to climb up the wall.

He immediately slid back down. Willi sighed and stepped up to him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a white substance which she placed in his hands, before rubbing some on her own.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

"There is much we can learn from the innovations of other creatures, but we have to take it," Willi said, "Spider webbing, it should help you stick and keep a grip."

With that said she began to climb the wall with ease.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Anthony-** Okay….so Willi might have gotten lucky with guessing the truck's location...and maybe it just so happened that she was prepared with some of her weird voodoo supplies. But let's not forget that it was MY genius plan that is leading us to victory. That is the power of clear logical thinking!

 **Blaine-** Of course spiders help us to victory, what brilliant amazing creatures with god-given powers that humanity never even deserved. Every morning when I wake up though I keep praying to see new limbs sprouting or an extra set of eyes! Evolution will recognize me soon enough!

 **Willi-** Being in touch with nature can teach you much. Many people fear creatures like spiders, rats, bats...yet they are the survivors, there is so much to learn in the dark corners Man is afraid to explore…

* * *

The Starving Zombies arrived not long after the Mega Mutants and spotted their abandoned vehicle.

"Why did they stop?" Sway asked as he looked out the window. "Where'd they go?"

"Probably realized that they would be asking for disaster driving on this terrain," Liz noted. "As for where they went...try there."

She directed Sway's head to the other team scaling the wall.

"No time to lose then!" Tricia exclaimed. "Let's get to climbing!"

"Like that sounds kind of hard though?" Brittany said with concern. "I'm feeling sort of tired too."

"You've been sitting all this time," Melania pointed. "We cannot afford to fall behind now, there is no second place, we have one shot for safety, so pick yourself up and get moving!"

"Okay, okay!" Brittany whined. "No need to throw a huffyfit."

The group began to climb up a different section of the rock from where the Mega Mutants had begun. Simpson dug his fingers into the loose rock and felt dirt clinging to his fingernails. As he reached up, his grip slipped, but Tricia grabbed his arm.

"I gotcha!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Simpson said as he regained his balance.

"Nice tats!" Tricia noted as she saw Simpson's uncovered arm.

"Oh…" Simpson replied as he quickly covered up his arm. "That's uh...it's ugly, I don't like it."

 _It's one of the only things worth looking at you. Why do you keep it covered up?_

"Well I think it makes you look cool!" Tricia replied.

 _See?_

"Well uh...thanks," Simpsons said without much conviction.

Below them, Sway noticed Liz struggling to find a hold.

"Need a hand?" he offered.

"No, I don't," she replied.

"Right, because of the patriarchy?" Sway remarked.

'"I can tell from your tone that you're being sarcastic, but that's exactly it," Liz replied. "You really should take this matter more seriously, it may not affect you directly, but it is a pressing matter. I am not some damsel in need of rescuing. I don't need the hand of a man to hold on at all times."

"Okay, I'll make sure not to save you next time I see you're falling," Sway sighed with exasperation.

"Implying that you're always going to be in the role of the savior and I'll always be helpless," Liz replied. "Typical."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Truth be told, I'm not the strongest either and I know I'm going to have a hard time keeping up. But I can't show it. This game, like most of life, is all about perceptions. All we can do is make assumptions about what others say; if someone makes it clear they're a weak link then that's who's going to get targeted. I will make sure that's never me.

 **Simpson-** These tattoos...well that's a remnant of the last time Damian was…'at the wheel' so to speak. I hate them, they're not me at all. I'm always worried what I'll wake up with next time if I ever let him in control again.

 _I don't know what you're whining about, I was giving you an improvement._

 **Sway-** I'm about ready to just stopping to Liz altogether, apparently everything offends her. Excuse me for trying to help my teammate?

* * *

The Lasting Legends arrived to see both of the other teams' vehicles and no sign of the rest of them.

"Well, at least we know we're heading in the right direction," Ashley remarked.

'What are we waiting for? Full speed ahead!" Wally exclaimed.

"Not a good idea," Niles replied.

"The other teams are probably scaling the mountains by now," Connor said.

"We'd do good to try the same and see if we can't cut them off," Niles added.

"First though, we need to get eyes on the truck," Connor said, "Higher ground will help with that."

"Once we do, that's when we attack," Niles said.

"Right," Connor said, "there are plenty of loose rocks here, and if we're careful we can-"

"Shatter the windshield and get it to crash," Niles finished.

"I was going to say create a blockade and force it to stop," Connor said.

"Lame," Niles replied.

"Well, we'd better get a move on then," Christian said. "We're already in last, we're going to hustle."

The group got out of their vehicle and approached the rock wall.

"Wow, this is not like anything I've ever done before!" Maisie exclaimed as she climbed up the rocks.

"Me neither!" Lana exclaimed.

"Pretty sure that's the case for all of us, idiots," Kelly pointed out. "We don't have to make a broadcast for all of us."

"A broadcast? Like TV?" Maisie said. "I've always wanted to be on TV. Like a newscaster you know? I think I could do it, I love telling people things. I think I'm just born helpful like that, and that might be a good way to give back to the world but also be famous while doing it. I want people to know who I am, you know, like know that my name will make an impact on the world. Right now I'm nobody, just a girl who nobody will remember but maybe one day. I can dream at least. You've gotta have a dream, if you don't have a dream then what are you living for? I just keep dreaming every single day and one day it will come true!"

Suddenly Kelly found the rock in her hands crumble and she was holding onto nothing. More of the wall fell apart and she slid down. Christian tried to get her arm, but she fell too fast. Fortunately for her she was not too far from the ground, but she still hit it hard.

"Ugh...my back," she groaned as she pulled herself back up.

The others quickly jumped back down to check on her.

"Yikes," Connor remarked. 'Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Kelly said.

"We're losing time," Niles said.

"Oh no, I am not going back up there," Kelly said. "If that had happened any higher I could have been seriously hurt. We are not taking that risk."

"Yes we are!" Niles barked.

"No, no, she's right," Connor said. "That could have happened to any of us, we can't take the risk."

"Well-" Niles said angrily.

"Less talk, more walk!" Maisie ushered while dragging Niles by the arm.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** Niles I mean...he has the right drive at least, he's just so aggressive and he doesn't stop to think about the others. But progress is progress.

 **Niles-** Honestly the only reason I'm not more mad is because Kelly has pretty much secured herself as first boot with how useless she is.

 **Christian-** Niles and Connor have actually cooled their tempers, they're not getting quite so fired up at each other and might actually be working together...I hate it. How boring. I'm not here for this kumbaya friendship train, I want to see genuine anger and spite as we're pushed to our limits!

* * *

(Mega Mutants)

The team of eight had made it to the ledge and were carefully making their way across. As they did though, Scout pulled back into the rear. He spotted Shelby and grabbed at her arm, gesturing for her to join him at the back.

"May I have a minute to speak with you?" he asked.

"Anything if it means getting a new piece for my story," Shelby said.

"Well...perhaps we could keep this conversation on the downlow for now," Scout replied. "I would like to propose though...perhaps working together."

"I'm listening," Shelby said.

"It seems to me that both you and I have already found a partner...and the rest of the team has certainly noticed as well," Scout said, "but together we could have half the vote. You, me, Anthony, Lyndon together. We could really help each other."

"You know, you may just be onto something," Shelby said. "Bring it all together to make sure we get through this no problems. You can count me in!"

"That is wonderful to hear," Scout said. "When we get the chance in a less conspicuous setting, we should inform the others."

"Guys we might have some company!" Blaine announced as he pointed over to another ledge where the Starving Zombies were catching up.

"Come on, keep moving, we're almost there anyways!" Spencer said.

The group sped up, trying to keep their lead.

"Oh goodness!" Sashonelle gasped as she teetered over the edge, spun herself around, and twirled into Spencer's arms. "Thanks for the save, hero!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** I approached Shelby first for an official alliance because my observations deemed her as the most beneficial to have as an ally. She is already connected to Lyndon, and she is an outgoing, social person, she will surely be influential in no time.

 **Shelby-** And so my alliance expands! Naturally? Hm...well I don't feel myself being manipulated...but that's the tricky part, isn't it, they know how to work in the shadows. Let's see...it seems only natural that production would want Scout to stick around, he's a clear draw for viewers...but on the other hand, Lyndon is clearly just filler fodder who won't accomplish anything...so current status: Inconclusive.

 **Sashonelle-** I'm not about to start talking strategy right off the block, oh no I've got a little more class than that (waves her hand from side to side) but that doesn't mean I can't drop little...hints. I just need to keep working my way into Spencer's skin and he won't be letting me go anywhere.

* * *

The Starving Zombies had likewise spotted the other team across from them.

"Keep moving, guys!" Ricko called. "We can do this!"

"Look!" Sway exclaimed as he pointed ahead to the truck, still struggling to make distance in the rough terrain.

"Let's go, we can take this!" Melania ordered.

The group picked up as the two ledges converged and overlapped with the dips and twists of the structure. Melania noticed that Liz was struggling to keep up speed and starting to fall behind. She grabbed her by the risk and pulled her along.

"No time to slow down now!" she ordered.

"Let go of me!" Liz snapped. "Don't you realize that by taking an authoritarian approach to leadership, you're only ensuring your own-"

"Save the lecture for after we win immunity!" Melania shot back.

As the group ran their path turned into a ridge that ran right over the path that the Mega Mutants were following.

 _Wait! Stop, stop!_

Simpson slowed down and backed up as Damian tugged at his arm.

 _Look, look, do you not see the opportunity here?_

"Uh…no? Not really, I guess," Simpson replied.

 _Come on, you don't have much time, loosen a few stones, this whole thing comes down, imagine how that'll slow them down._

"But...they could get hurt!" Simpson said.

 _SO!? That's the game,and you know full well that you're going to get voted out if you lose. Don't miss this chance!_

"Fine! Alright," Simpson sighed.

He then got down on his knees and began to dislodge the rocks beneath him. He was surprised to see how quickly it began to crumble and how the cracks began to spread. He frantically let go and rushed to catch up with the rest of the group as the whole ridge began to come crashing down just as the Mega Mutants arrived. As he ran, he ended up bumping right into Brittany.

"Whoa, that was like, so bad, tee hee!" she remarked.

Simpson felt fear bolt through him. He immediately wanted to stammer out an apology or explanation, but found that he was unable to form the words.

Instead he said, "Haven't you heard? Sometimes it pays to be the bad boy."

"OMG like that is so true, that is like my inspiration for the day!" Brittany "In fact I am going to make that my status on the social media. All 67 sites that I'm on!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Simpson-** I can't believe I let him talk me into that, I probably looked like a monster to Brittany! And then you had to go and make me act like I was proud of it!?

 _You're the one who's always worried about saying something stupid. I kept you from doing just that and made you into the hero. If we win immunity it'll be because of us, so chin up!_

 **Brittany-** Like bad boys are so in right now, you know. Like maybe I could have one to complete my fashion ensemble, just hang him on my arm and walk around town showing him off. Of course he'd need like a leather jacket, some shades, probably dye his hair...it can be my project and then more people will 'Follow' and 'Like' me and I'll be famous!

* * *

The Lasting Legends were desperately trying to make up some ground along the uneven terrain.

"Um, I don't mean to alarm anyone but I'm starting to lose feeling in my feet," Lana said.

"Kay, not alarmed, thanks for the update," Kelly said.

"We can't stop now," Niles said. "Unless one of you wants to volunteer for elimination."

"Sounds good to me," Lana said as she leaned against a large stone. "So which one of you is volunteering?"

"Uh...none of us," Ashley said.

"Well that's not very helpful," Lana remarked.

"Guys, lookie lookie!" Maisie exclaimed as she pointed to an opening in the rocks. "It's a tunnel! Let's see where it goes! Maybe it's a shortcut!"

"Or maybe it's a dead end," Kelly pointed out, "or worse the whole thing could cave in on us! There's no way we are going in there!"

"We won't know for sure unless we try!" Maisie said as she ran into the darkness.

"Wait, hold up!" Connor said as he chased after.

"So...are we going after them?" Lana asked. "I mean, we'd look pretty silly if it did end up being a short cut."

The others gradually all followed into the darkness.

"You're all going to die," Kelly scoffed. "And I'm only coming so I can say I told you so before we all suffocate!'

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lana-** No one's going to hate me right? I mean, it's not my fault that I was born in luxury and have never had to work for anything before. Excuse me and check your poor privilege!

 **Maisie-** Live life to the fullest I say! I'd rather get to say I explored a cave than miss out and just play it safe, you know!

* * *

As the Mega Mutants came to the ridge hanging over them, it began to crumble and fall apart, threatening to rain rocks down on them.

"Look out!" Shelby cried.

The group scattered in a frantic panic to avoid the miniature landslide. As the rocks came crashing down though, their own platform crumbled with it. The group was sent sprawling down the face of the canyon. Shelby scrambled for a grip as she fell backwards, but she was grabbed by Scout who managed to pull her to safety. Sashonelle landed gracefully on her feet, followed by Blaine hitting the ground in a rolled up formation, and Willi seemingly unfazed as she landed on all fours. Spencer cried out as he came rolling down painfully. Once he hit the ground though, Lyndon and Anthony also fell down on top of him. The group all moaned as they pulled themselves up.

"Well…we've clearly lost some distance," Anthony noted as he looked up at where they'd fallen from.

"We can recover, we will NOT give up!" Blaine announced. "Cockroaches do what cockroaches do best, SURVIVE! Our hide shall not be penetrated! Cut off the head and will still will carry on! That is why they will be the last species standing!"

"Okay but...what exactly is the plan then?" Anthony asked.

"We...run for it!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Then we'd better get moving!" Spencer said.

The group took off sprinting, desperate to catch up again. As they did, Scout took the chance to move in close to Anthony.

"As our chances at victory have diminished, perhaps this would be a good time to discuss strategy," he said. "I believe we may be able to rely on Shelby and Lyndon to take control here. Another duo, and one that will be looking for the same kind of protection."

"If you say it's a good idea then who am I to doubt!?" Anthony said. "Let's do it!"

Meanwhile, Shelby was sticking close to Lyndon to have the same conversation.

"Alright, not saying we're going to lose, but IF we do, I think we should be alright if we stick with Scout and Anthony," Shelby said. "I talked to Scout and he seems up for this. Plus if riggage does rear its ugly head in then you can bet it'll be in favor of the 'Strat Bot' getting his way, so being on his side can't hurt us."

"Oh wow, that's smart….I uh...didn't make any alliances of my own though...sorry I'm such a bad ally!" Lyndon said.

"I wasn't expecting you to, don't worry!" Shelby said."I can take charge and you can follow."

"Right...follow...I can do that...I think," Lyndon said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Anthony-** Obviously I am going to trust Scout's lead, his mind is designed to perfect strategy. That doesn't' even necessarily mean working with me, but of course I'm going to stick to his side, so this works out best for both of us!

 **Lyndon-** Getting into an alliance is...good, but then uh...why do I feel so nervous? I guess now there's more pressure, it's not just me, if I screw up now I could be hurting a lot of people depending on me...oh dear…

 **Blaine-** Did you know that pill bugs actually roll up into balls as a defensive measure? When feeling threatened they use their own exoskeleton for protection! Amazing, eh!? They don't need to build armies and walls to save themselves, they simply use what they were given by nature, and if they can survive like that then so can I!

* * *

"Come on, come on, victory is in sight!" Melania barked at her team while keeping up her pace.

"Woo, way ahead of you!" Tricia said while passing Melania by running backwards.

Sway came up next to Ricko and ran side by side with him.

"Hey can we talk for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Ricko replied.

"Actually, Simpson, get over here too!" Sway called.

"Uh...yeah?" Simpson asked as he joined up.

"Look, I think you guys are pretty cool," Sway said, "but I'm worried, and I think we ought to stick together. You've seen how Liz is, she's clearly all about Woman Power, and I don't exactly trust these other girls to not just go with that given the chance. With the numbers being 3-4, I think us dudes sticking together might be our best bet."

"I can get with that!" Ricko said. "You guys seem pretty chill, remind me of my friends back home."

"Wait so...you mean...like an alliance?" Simpson asked.

"Well uh...yeah, that's the idea," Sway said.

"Yes..." Simpson said. "I'm in!"

"Glad to hear it," Sway replied.

"Enough chitchat, I can see the truck!" Melania called back to them. "Let's get this win!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania** -On the other hand you have Tricia...she's got the stamina to keep up for sure, but she's not exactly one to follow orders...hopefully making a decision won't have to be our concern tonight, but I still intend to always consider these details.

 **Sway** -Coming in, creating an all guys' alliance was not what I thought I'd be doing...I like the ladies...but just not these particular ladies. I am 140% sure that Liz will try to put together a female alliance so I need to be prepared to counteract that.

 **Damian** -Hm, well at least we're in an alliance now, that's something...obviously I'd rather WE be the ones calling the shots, butfor now if it keeps us in the game then it'll have to do.

* * *

"Ooh, look at all these things!" Maisie exclaimed as she meandered through the dark, dank cave.

"Look at what!?" Kelly demanded. "It's pitch black in here!"

"Right!? It's just how I imagined a cave would be!" Maisie said in awe.

"I wonder why," Kelly sighed.

"Um, can I ask why we're not heading back yet?" Lana asked.

"I thought we were heading back," Christian said, "Didn't we turn a corner a few minutes ago?"

"No...?" Lana said uncertainly. "Maybe...I don't know."

"Okay guys, let's just be sure, turn 180 degrees, find the wall and follow it back," Ashley suggested.

"Sounds good," Lana said.

However everyone ended up heading in every different direction.

"Um..." Ashley said.

"You said..." Lana called from the other side.

"You idiots, we were already going that way," Kelly snapped.

"Not me...I was over here," Connor said.

"Well that doesn't make sense," Christian called. "How did we even stick together then?"

"Isn't this fun, guys!?" Maisie squealed.

"People!" Niles called from a distance. "I think I may have found something."

The rest of the group quickly shuffled towards the sound of his voice. As they did, they began to see light trickling in, which also helped to guide them. Soon they were exiting the darkness.

"What an adventure that was!" Maisie exclaimed.

"I'm alive!" Lana screamed as she dropped to her knees. "I thought I would never see the sun again!"

"But the question is, did we actually get anywhere, or just walk in a circle?" Ashley asked.

"I think we managed to make some progress somehow," Nile said as he pointed to the truck that was just a short distance away now.

"Eee! It's in reach! We can do this!" Maisie cheered.

"Alright, we need a plan," Connor said.

"It's not moving fast, we can catch up if we run," Niles added.

"Ashley, Lana, can you get ahead, try to create a bottleneck by rolling some of those boulders together," Connor said.

"Maisie, Wally, grab what you can and throw it at the tires," Niles said. "It's a long shot, but anything we can get lodged in there might help us."

"Kelly-" Connor said.

"Pass," Kelly replied.

"You guys had better getting moving," Christian said, "A plan's good, but it won't help much if we let someone else get there first."

"On it!" Connor and Niles said in unison.

The two boys took off sprinting towards the truck. They leapt over obstacles in their way and kept a straight direct path on course. They began to near the truck.

"Don't hurt yourself," Niles remarked to Connor before throwing himself at the back of the truck and clinging to the it.

Connor followed suit and joined him.

"Please, no need to worry about me," he replied with a smirk.

"Take this, and that, and this!" Wally exclaimed while tossing rocks at the side of the truck to little avail.

"BANZAI!" someone exclaimed from above.

Suddenly, Tricia came diving down with a large rock in hand.

She tossed her cargo downward and it pierced the top of the truckl, tearing it open. She then rolled as she landed on the top and slid inside the opening.

"Ahahaha! Victory is mine!" she cheered.

Connor and Niles were able to open the back door and reveal a cargo full of boxed food. However, they were probably shoved off by Tricia.

"Sorry, boys, you know the rules!" she exclaimed. "First one in the truck gets first dibs!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Maisie** -You know, it's not a loss if we got to enjoy the experience. We may not have won, but we gained and learned a lot and for me that's a pretty big deal!

 **Connor** -So close...man I actually thought we had this. We really did end up making a pretty good team, it's a shame that that momentum is going to take a hit now when we vote someone out.

 **Niles** -I didn't think this was a situation where we could win...but we came damn close, so to lose it right at the end is brutal.

 **Kelly** -Not disappointed becuase I never got my hopes up in the first place.

* * *

The Starving Zombies eagerly made their way through the truck to collect their first share of rations while the other teams could only watch.

"This is great!" Ricko exclaimed while prying open a crate to find loaves of bread. "We're sure ot keep our strength now!"

"Aw, come on guys!" Spencer moaned from outside. "Can't you be cool and save some of the good stuff for us."

"Aha, this will be delish!" Tricia exclaimed as she grabbed a box of cakes.

"Oh no you don't," Melania said. "We're not taking any junk food, we don't need sugar making us sluggish."

"And not to mention fat!" Brittany added with horror.

"Then can we have it!?" Spencer asked eagerly.

"Eh, let's give it to the other team," Melania said. "You annoy me."

The group of seven exited with their rations in hand.

"Don't worry, we left plenty of rice for you guys," Ricko remarked.

"NOOOOO!" Spencer sobbed while dropping in defeat.

"What difference does it make, in the end it's all sustenance keeping the blood pumping through our bodies," Willi remarked.

"Congratulations, Starving Zombies," Jeannette said as she arrived on a moped. "You will not be voting anyone out tonight. Mega Mutants and Lasting Legends...tsk tsk, you'll both be sending one of your own out, so let's head back and get ready to make your decision!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Willi** -Death is always inevitable, it stalks us...never leaving, just waiting. It is time to do what we were meant to do.

 **Kelly** -Obviously we're taking out Niles first, that guy is clearly dangerous and we'll all be safer when he's gone.

 **Scout** -It would seem as though I am to be put to my first test. I do not intend to fail.

 **Connor** -If you were to ask me, I'd say that Kelly's attitude is probably holding us back the most...she didn't contribute anything really...

 **Shelby** -Time to cover my very first vote! Can I predict where it's going? I betcha I can, stay tuned!

 **Christian** -Here's hoping having to vote really brings out the knives. I know these people are ready to use them, I want to see what happens when they're really faced with this decision!

* * *

(Mega Mutants)

The teams had returned to the bunker by now and were descending into their chambers.

Nearly as soon as they had entered, Willi turned around and said, "Alright, I do not want to make this into an overly complicated mess, I am not great with express myself, so I will simply speak plainly to all of you. We need to vote out this animatronic duplicate. He has no soul, he is not a person, he is simply a creation, an extension of someone in this game."

"I appreciate your honesty," Scout replied. "I have to hope that the others don't share your sentiment, though."

"I know how I'm voting and I'm not changing it," Willi replied. "Make the right decision everyone."

The group awkwardly dispersed, but Scout, Shelby, Anthony, and Lyndon soon grouped together again.

"I hope that tonight can be our first successful move as a unit," Scout said. "I am trusting that we shall keep each other safe. I must say that if Willi is going to come for me, then I would rather see her gone and neutralize that threat."

"That's fair," Shelby said.

"And not to mention she's just plain rude!" Anthony added. "Let's show that know-nothing that she really does know nothing!"

"Williporiving the importance of a good social game," Shelby iterated." I could see it."

"Uh...yeah...okay," Lyndon said.

"Then let's spread the word," Scout said. "Hopefully keep this unanimous."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Willi-** I believe in my conviction, but it simply makes sense. Why allow someone in who for all we know could simply be a vote doubler for someone else? It's not worth the risk.

 **Scout-** Willi had made her intent clear and known, and I need to end this now. Having to fight for my life so soon is unfortunate but unavoidable, what matters is getting through this and making sure it does not become a fear again.

 **Shelby-** Having two people just announce what they're doing sort of forces your hand. I'd like to think this through, I mean Willi did prove to be useful in this round...but she's after Scout and understandably he wants to retaliate...so it's going to have to be one or the other.

 **Anthony-** It's time for Willi to be struck down by the cold, unforgiving power of science!

 **Lyndon-** I'm not getting my hopes up...I'm probably being blindsided anyways…(sighs)

* * *

(Lasting Legends)

The team had spread out among the bunker. Ashley, Maisie, and Lana found themselves walking together.

"Well girls, what are you thinking about tonight?" Lana asked.

"It's a really nice night, I've got butterflies in my stomach and all through my body!" Maisie exclaimed.

"I think she meant about the vote," Ashley said.

"Oh well...I hope it's not me!" Maisie said.

"Well...I don't want to push anything," Ashley said, "but it seems to me like the obvious choice should be Kelly."

"I couldn't agree more," Connor said as he and Wally joined up with the girls. "We need to keep strong as a team and right now her attitude is just bringing us down."

"Yeah, like...it's almost like she's not even enjoying herself out here," Maisie said sadly.

"So let's just keep it on her then?" Wally said. "Done and done, no hassle!"

Kelly meanwhile was wandering around the bunker, trying to find the rest of her team.

"Where'd they all go? It's like they're avoiding me," she grumbled. "How am I supposed to talk strategy if I can't even find them?"

She eventually came across Christian and approached.

"Ah, glad I found you," Christian said.

"I don't know where everyone is, but spread the word, we're axing Niles," Kelly said.

"Uh no, we're not doing that," Christian said before revealing he had Niles following behind him.

"That's right, we're voting out you!" Niles taunted Kelly.

"No,we're not doing that either," Christian said while rubbing his forehead. "Either of those options would be incredibly boring and not to mention idiotic for either of you."

"Um excuse me!?" Kelly scoffed. "This guy is a convict! Maybe I don't want to get murdered in my sleep."

"At least I actually did something in the challenge instead of whining all day," Niles shot back.

"Look, I don't care about any of that," Christian said. "The fact is , this team wants to be all lovey-dovey and you too don't' fit that mold, so whatever does happen tonight, if either of you leave, you can bet the other will be in trouble next time we vote."

"What are we supposed to do though?" Niles scoffed."The others are already all saying they're gonna vote her off."

"Simple, you two are going to change that," Christian said. "People love the idea of turning an enemy into a friend, and that's exactly what you're going to offer!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** Taking out Kelly just makes the most sense. She didn't contribute much and she's had a sour attitude, I see no reason to keep her around.

 **Maisie-** I want to give everyone a chance..but we have to cut someone here and well...Kelly hasn't really given me much of a chance and I don't think she's having fun, so it might be best to send her home.

 **Christian-** These two...what would they do without me? If either of them left then this would just be a systematic boring team and I might just have to quit out of boredom. But I'm here to keep that from happening!

* * *

(Mega Mutants)

Scout walked with Spencer.

"I've really enjoyed your company so far," Scout said. "I am hoping that we may share more time together. I'd like to get out Willi rather than let her take me out."

"For sure, robo dude!" Spencer said. "I got your back!"

"It is much appreciated," Scout said with a smile.

The two went their separate ways, but Spencer was soon beckoned by Sashonelle.

"Yoohoo, handsome, care for a seat?" she called.

"Anytime!" Spencer said as he joined the model.

"I overheard your little conversation," Sashonelle remarked. "I was offered the same thing from Lyndon...the one little thing that snags me is I've seen those four talking together...makes me a little bit worried that they could be tighter than they want us to see."

"You think?" Spencer said with concern.

"I don't know for sure, darling," Sashonelle said while tracing her finger along Spencer's shoulder. "But we're going to have to make a decision here. Taking out Willi would be easier, for sure, but I can't shake that feeling that having her stay might at least grant us a little more security."

"Hm," Spencer said in deep thought.

Suddenly Blaine fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the two.

"Um...were you spying on us?" Sashonelle asked.

"Hmph! Preposterous!" Blaine scoffed. "Do people accuse a fly on the wall of spying!? Can I not simply be in the same place, going about my natural business and living in harmony as it should be!?"

"Um...well, no," Spencer said, "But also yes to your second question."

"Then I bid you, good night!" Blaine said as he turned to leave.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** I don't actually really care for Spencer at all, he's so far...beneath me, and when I'm done with him I'll toss him away like...that! (flicks an eyelash off of her face) But for now I need him, the others seem to be getting closer, so the question becomes do we take the fight to them right now,or play nice and avoid making waves too soon?

 **Spencer-** I mean...I like Scout, he's a cool robot...but I Don't want to throw my game away either. I guess I've gotta think here.

 **Blaine-** I don't care who we send out, what I care about is that we do it together! We need to stay united as a colony,after all, the colony that scrambles gets squashed, burnt, lost, or eaten by a hungry echidna!

* * *

(Lasting Legends)

Connor and Niles met up in a hallway in the bunker.

"Look, I know we had a rough start, but I thought we actually worked well together," Connor said. "I'd really like to just put this behind us so we can combine our strengths."

"Yeah yeah, you weren't too bad yourself," Niles said begrudgingly. "But we gotta vote out Maisie."

"Maisie!?" Connor said in shock. "I thought we had all agreed on Kelly?"

"Well...surprise, I changed my mind," Niles said. "Kelly is good with me and I don't want her going anywhere. You said you want us to combine strengths? Prove it. Work with me on this..."

"I don't know..." Connor said uncertainly. "The others all seem ready to get rid of her..."

"Oh they'll be fine!" Christian said suddenly butting in. "Think about it, who are you really upsetting here? I can assure you that Lana will be fine to send out Maisie, I'm fine with it, Kelly obviously is. That's already half the team..."

"Really? Well but-" Connor said.

"You want to build trust right?" Christian said. "Prove you're up to put some faith in us, you'll secure trust of half this team. And who does that leave? Wally and Ashley? You really think they'll make a big deal out of it? They'll get over it, trust me!"

"Well...I guess I could consider it," Connor sighed.

Meanwhile, Kelly had finally caught up with Lana. Lana, spotting her, awkwardly tried to creep away.

"Oh no you don't," Kelly said as she chased after Lana. "We need to have a talk."

"I don't like talks that start like that," Lana said uncertainly.

"You like Connor, right?" Kelly said.

"...Maybe," Lana replied coyly.

"Well that's too bad since I was just talking to Maisie and it sounds like she's ready to make a move on him," Kelly said.

"WHAT!?" Lana snapped as her nostrils flared.

"Oh yeah, she was saying how he was so handsome and she wanted to sweep him up before you could get your claws in him...her words not mine!" Kelly said.

"That two-faced little...skank!" Lana fumed.

"Well good talk, let's do it again sometime...later, much much later," Kelly said.

Lana slinked through the bunker until she found Connor sitting on a bench in thought.

"Hi there..." she said while twirling her hair. "So uh...what do you think of this vote?"

"To tell you the truth," Connor sighed, "I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** Connor may like to play the good boy, but I know he also wants to win. He is driven by ambition above all else, not altruism...and that means he'll corrupt with enough work.

 **Connor-** I don't understand where this sudden push for Maisie came from...she's done nothing wrong. And now I'm put in the deciding position. I don't want to lose Maisie over Kelly...but it seems like either way I'm alienating someone.

 **Kelly-** Lana is actually the worst kind of person. She is so dumb and gullible,she'd believe anything...she's so lucky I hate Maisie more than her.

 **Lana-** I cannot believe that Maisie would just stab me in the back like that! The important thing here though is that Connor sees that he can trust me, I'll do whatever it takes to keep him happy!

* * *

(Elimination)

The three teams sat in separate bleachers in a dark room in the core of the bunker. Jeanette stood at the front and greeted them all with a smile.

"Welcome, all of you," she said. "Starving Zombies, congratulations on being safe tonight, you will get to watch from safety. The other two of you...well, someone will have to be sent in to monitor and adjust the core to prevent this entire base from exploding...unfortunately the core is in one of the most radiated areas and there's no coming back. That's what awaits you if you receive the most votes."

"Er that sounds pretty...hazardous," Ashley said nervously.

"Well didn't you read your contracts?" Jeanette replied.

"Yes," Melania stated. "There's nothing in there about consenting to death."

"Then you should have nothing to worry about!" Jeanette replied. "Now then, shall we get to it? Mega Mutants, you're up first..."

The team nervously glanced around at each other.

"The first vote..." Jeanette announced. "Scout!"

"No surprise there," Scout remarked.

"Second vote...Willi!" Jeanette said.

"Hmph," Willi replied.

"Third vote..." Jeanette continued,"Willi!"

"Fourth vote...Willi!"

"Fifth...Sixth, Seventh, Eighth votes..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Willi!"

"Bah!" Willi scoffed as she stood up. "A hex on all of you! You'll live to regret this choice!"

"Yeah well maybe you should have used your voodoo curse to save yourself before you got voted out," Shelby retorted.

"And now the Lasting Legends," Jeanette said.

"We're ready!" Maisie exclaimed. "I am both excited and terrified! What a wonderful feeling!"

"First vote..." Jeanette said, "...Maisie!"

"Feeling less wonderful now," Maisie remarked.

"Second vote..." Jeanette continued, "...Kelly!"

"Rude," Kelly grumbled.

"Third vote...Kelly!"

"Fourth vote...Maisie!"

"Fifth vote...Maisie!"

"Sixth vote...Kelly!"

"That's three votes for both Maisie and Kelly," Jeanette recapped, "these last two votes are for the same person, and that's..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Maisie!"

"Oh thank god," Kelly exclaimed in relief.

"Wait what?" Wally said while he and Ashley shared an uncertain look.

"Oh...well, no hard feelings, guys!" Maisie said as she got up. "Thanks for the experience, I have so much to tell my friends back home now! Love you all, play nice!"

Maisie and Willi walked up to a glowing steel door together.

"Are you ready to embrace the cold empty void of death?" Willi asked.

"Maybe I would be if we helds hands!" Maisie suggested.

"No," Willi denied.

"And you girls are off!" Jeanette said as she pushed them through the doorway and slammed it behind them. "Congratulations to the rest of you on surviving to the final 21!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Willi** -I made myself clear. Scout is a machine, it has not place here.

 **Scout** -I must vote for Willi, you've made it clear that you want me gone and I have no choice but to remove you.

 **Anthony** -Willi, get scienced!

 **Shelby-** Gonna stick with my alliance here. Sorry Willi, maybe I would feel a little more sympathetic if you actually gave me anything to work with though.

 **Lyndon** -I'll vote for Willi...please don't vote for me!

 **Spencer** -Gonna have to do Willi here, sorry...you're kinda creepy!

 **Blaine** -Sticking together and keeping the colony united, goodbye,Willi!

 **Sashonelle** -It's too early to start making enemies, I'm afraid, sorry, Willi, not worth the risk.

 **Kelly** -Maisie, you are the most annoying person I have ever met and I hope I never have to speak to you again.

 **Maisie** -Kelly, sorry, I hope you feel less grumpy back home!

 **Ashley** -I'm going to vote for Kelly, just seems like the obvious choice.

 **Niles** -As much as I'd love to wipe Kelly's smug smile off, I might still have a use for her, so Maisie you gotta go.

 **Christian** -Maisie, your good girl shtick is tiresome, bye bye!

 **Wally** -Kelly, you are majorly uncooled and unskilled, no place for you on MY team!

 **Lana** -Maisie, you shouldn't have come for my man!

 **Connor** -This is unfortunate...but I am going to go with my gut and take a leap of faith here and have to vote...Maisie.

* * *

(Starving Zombies)

The team had returned to their chambers and were celebrating their victory with a meal on their newly earned food.

"We kicked butt today, guys!" Sway said. "Let's keep it up!"

"Yeah, like #ReignBrittanica is totally trending right now...see it's funny cause like Brittany is my name but it sounds like Britain right?" Brittany said. "And like it rains there a lot...but like I'm also raining except like you know, I'm raining on people's parades, which is like a metaphor...not our parade, our parade is good and there's lots of sun, but like it's just a metaphor...the other teams parades are being rained on though...by me...because we won and they lost! Yeah."

"Hey hey, how about some music to dance to!?" Tricia said as she tugged at Ricko's sleeve.

"Aw, I dunno," Ricko said as he put his hand behind his back. "I don't really have anything prepared yet."

"Come on, come on!" Tricia begged.

"Yeah, let's hear it, bro, it's party time," Sway said.

"Well...I did have something I had running through my head during the challenge," Ricko said. "I guess I can let you hear..."

Ricko pulled out his guitar again and began to play.

 _I take a look around...the world changing so fast.  
Adventure whipping through my hair,  
Surrounded by friends who care  
Someway, somehow…  
I know the future is now!_

Tricia swung herself around wildly, Brittany dragged Simpson to the middle of the room to dance with him, Sway offered his hand to Melania who rejected.

 _All this time been living in the past…  
But now I can see at last  
The moment I've been waiting for  
I don't have to wait no more  
Cause the future is now!_

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle** -Did I make the right decision? There's no point speculating on what ifs at this point, I went with what felt best to me and now all I can do is hope I don't regret it...

 _We are…  
We are...the future!  
We're here...we're now…  
Right here...right now…  
We are the future!_

 **Confessional:**

 **Ashley** -So that's it? It's like suddenly the game got turned out and no one invited me. I thought we had a simple decision, things were going alright...but wrong on all accounts, the game is happening and I have to pick it up.

 _No more waiting…  
No more falling behind…  
I'm going out, going to grab what's mine  
Cause the future…  
Yeah, the future is now!_


	3. Notice Me!

Jeannette was pacing through the ravaged wasteland.

"Oh my, hello there," she greeted as she turned to face the camera with a smile. "I was just out for a stroll, enjoying how dead everything is, ohoho, lovely. Anyhow, last time we had a double elimination, the three teams had to race to stop a delivery truck and ransack its cargo. On Starving Zombies, Sway put together a boys' alliance in defense of Liz's feminist agenda. On Mega Mutants, Shelby and Scout agreed to bring together a four person alliance including Lyndon and Anthony. On Lasting Legends, Niles and Kelly were ready to target each other, but Christian got them to work together to form a new alliance. Tricia ended up securing victory for Starving Zombies. On Mega Mutants, Sashonelle mused making a move but stuck with voting out Willi as the majority choice. On Lasting Legends, it seemed like Kelly might be done for, but a last minute pitch, and some lies whispered in Lana's ear, the vote was turned around on Maisie. Who will be joining these unfortunate souls? Find out right now on Total Drama Armageddon."

(Lasting Legends)

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** So last round I was completely left out of the loop of the vote. Don't know what happened, but it means people don't trust me, or don't like me, just in general nothing good! So I need to do some work and fast, and luckily my lightning quick brain is already formulating a plan. I need to get people to like me AND prove my worth, and I think I can do them both in one fell swoop!

Kelly paced through the bunker when suddenly she heard someone coming for her. She uncertainly turned her head to see Wally barreling towards her.

"Hiii!" he exclaimed.

"Uh hello..." Kelly sighed. "Do you need something?"

"It's not about what I need, it's about what you need!" Wally announced.

"An ice tea would be nice," Kelly replied.

"Haha you're so funny!" Wally exclaimed while Kelly just continued to give him a dry, unamused look. "Okay but seriously sorry about voting for you last round."

"Didn't seem to have a problem keeping that from me last night," Kelly replied. "In fact, I seem to recall you making no effort to speak to me whatsoever."

"Okay okay, mistakes were made!" Wally exclaimed. "But think about this, everyone was willing to tell me that you were too weak in the challenge and had to leave. What does that tell you!?"

"That people suck," Kelly replied.

"EXACTLY!" Wally shouted while pointing dramatically. "Which means we can help each other out! I can put my skills to work and teach you a trick or two so people see how not useless you are, and you can help me out by not voting for me."

"Please, what could you even teach me?" Kelly scoffed.

"Probably nothing, you're far too hopeless," Wally replied. "But so long as people see us training, it'll make us look good and help us out. Come on, don't you think you could use all the positive publicity you can get?"

Kelly furrowed her brow.

"Fine, I'll play your game," she relented. "This had better be good."

"Excellent!" Wally exclaimed before throwing a pipe at her.

"What's this for?" Kelly asked.

"For Kendo!" Wally replied. "Something that I am of course highly trained in, and can help to build speed, agility, and quick thinking!"

"So what do I do with this?" Kelly asked.

"Let's keep it simple for starers," Wally said, "Just try to hit me with that, don't worry I'll go easy on you!"

"Forget that," Kelly scoffed as she swung her pipe at Wally.

The boy pulled out a weapon of his own though and deflected the blow, sending vibrations through Kelly's arm. The girl gritted her teeth and swung again. Wally stepped aside and then made contact with her back.

"Ah!" Kelly snapped before spinning around with her pipe in hand.

Wally ducked and went for her leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go easy on you?" Wally asked. "It's all about the lear-"

Kelly had gotten back up though and charged at Wally. He dodged again and jabbed, delivering a blow to her rib-cage. Kelly growled and kept swinging, but Wally kept dodging and landing blows of his own.

"Stop! Moving! So! Fast!" Kelly snapped, swinging in rage.

She ended up knocking Wally under the chin and sending him fall.

"Aha! I did it!" Kelly cheered jubilantly before regaining herself. "I mean...are we done yet?"

Meanwhile, Ashley was following Connor.

"Look, I'm not upset...okay, I'm a little upset, but I'm not mad," Ashley said. "I just want to talk about what happened last night. Am I being left out of something?"

"No, no, don't worry about it," Connor said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Last night was just...weird. I didn't mean to lie, I was just getting a lot thrown at me...it sounded like people wanted Maisie gone, and I didn't have time to fully make up my mind and tell everyone what I was doing. I'll try to communicate better next time, I don't want this to hurt our team."

"Right, right...good me too," Ashley nodded. "So...it won't be me right? Who would you prefer?"

"Let's just...figure it out when we get there," Connor said while putting his hands up.

As Connor left Ashley, she heard someone whisper for her.

"Hm?" she said as she turned to see Lana beckoning for her.

"Ashley, Ashley, okay you like books and all that fancy literary stuff right?" Lana asked.

"Uh...I guess?" Ashley replied.

"Okay, well can you tell me what you think of this poem I wrote for Connor?" Lana asked. "It's a haiku, ahem...

Connor, I love you  
Will you please be my husband  
XOXOX

Done!"

"Oh well...hm, I guess I would say maybe avoid just using letters for your last line?" Ashley suggested. "I'm sure you can-"

"You HATE it!?" Lana sobbed. "I am trying to pour my heart out here and all you can do it spit all over that!"

"Oh nonono," Ashley exclaimed. "You know what? On second thought, I actually think it's very creative, and very romantic-"

"Screw you!" Lana continued to sob as she shoved Ashley away. "Your taste is obviously terrible, anyways! You probably like listening to Shawn Mendes! I don't need to take this!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** I hope Lana caught sight of some of my epic moves! Anyone who saw my cheetah speed would be crazy to cut me off this team now!

 **Kelly-** Well that was a colossal waste of my time.

 **Ashley-** I'm not feeling confident here. Sure people act like it's not big deal...but Connor's not giving me a straight answer, and Lana...well she's just a mess.

 **Connor-** This is a tight spot...I wish things could have just gone simply last night (grimaces) On the one hand, Ashley and Wally didn't do anything wrong at all...but neither did Maisie really. I have to think now...are those two ever really going to trust me again...I hope so, but it's a burden on my mind...I just hope we win this time.

(Mega Mutants)

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Last night I let Willi go and now I have to hope that I'm wrong about Shelby, Lyndon, Anthony, and Scout being tight already. Tying the vote would have been too risky, especially when Spencer and Blaine were reluctant to, to begin with. Now though I have to make sure I play this smart, Blaine could be key here so I can't let him out of my sight, he could either help turn things around, or ruin everything for me.

Sashonelle eyed Scout as he paced through the bunker. The robotic boy was soon approached by Spencer though who eagerly caught his attention.

"Hey hey, how is it going, robo dude!?" he asked.

"Everything appears to be going smoothly," Scout replied with a smile. "Our loss last night was unfortunate, but the outcome may serve to help us go stronger. You have my thanks for sticking with me, I am quite glad to see a unanimous vote."

"Yeah you got it, friend," Spencer assured. "We're good here, and I have a feeling we can keep that up, you and me, you know?"

"That sounds very favorable," Scout replied.

"But hey you know, how are you doing outside of game talk?" Spencer asked.

"Hm...I suppose I am also doing well," Scout replied. "Yes, I think that would be accurate. I am of course quite relieved to have survived the round prior, as I'm sure you are as well."

"Oh for sure," Spencer said, "but I just gotta ask...you know, what are your...well plans for when this is over? I mean, if you were made for this game...do you even have an outside life?"

"I do not," Scout answered, "my life began only days before and I've experienced little of the outside world...as for plans...well no, I suppose I have not thought of anything outside of winning."

"So then...what's gonna happen to you? Are you just going to get shut down?" Spencer asked.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want that!" Scout replied. "No, no, I do value my own life...perhaps I could gain a chance to explore a little more of society...after the game of course, that's all that matters at this very moment."

Sashonelle's gaze shifted to Blaine who had woken up after sleeping in his curled up position.

"Good morning, darling," she greeted sweetly.

"Morning, night, do these terms really have much meaning to insects?" Blaine asked.

"Oh...sorry," Sashonelle replied uncertainly.

"The answer shockingly is yes!" Blaine exclaimed. "Despite living in words based on vibration, sound, sense humankind could never imagine...insects still have internal clocks that control their cycles. When was the last time you saw a bee after dark?!"

"Well...I'm normally in bed after dark," Sashonelle replied.

"Exactly! Just like the bees return to their hives," Blaine exclaimed.

"Well honey, that's very fascinating," Sashonelle said while dragging her finger along a strand of her before flicking it back into its perfectly fitting fold, "but I was hoping maybe we could-"

"Oh hey there!" Shelby exclaimed as she hopped over to the two and strung her arm around Sashonelle's. "Just who I wanted to see! You know, Sashonelle, being a model that's no small deal, I would love to hear all about your experiences and what lead to you coming onto this game!"

"That sounds grand, darling," Sashonelle replied while snapping her arm free in a graceful wave motion. "But as you can see I was just in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh don't mind me, go ahead!" Shelby urged with a broad grin though remaining in the same place.

"Anyways, as I was about to say!" Blaine spoke up. "Bees don't only have a perfect sense of time, but direction too. They can map up their terrain, even places they've never been before. How many times have you gotten lost even in your own home city? PATHETIC!"

"What a lovely conversation," Shelby gushed fakely.

"Mhm," Sashonelle grunted.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** Can you blame me for wanting to be friends with Scout? The dude is an actual artificial human being, of course I want my chance to get to see what makes him tick. He is here to win though, and make no mistake, I will NOT be manipulated! Oh no, the manipulation...will be done by me.

 **Scout-** Showing humanity is necessary too, to get people to find a connection to me. I am hoping that by displaying some of my own insecurities about the outside world it will allow Spencer to trust me more...though I suppose in all honesty, those fears are indeed very real as well. I know my purpose for the time being...but after that I do not intend to simply embrace a cold death.

 **Shelby-** Sashonelle...I've got her number. Oh she's nothing new, this show loves to take pretty girls with a mean streak-models, ballerinas, pageant queens, what have you, it's all the same. She's probably giving some ice cold confessional right now trying to compare this game to the modeling industry.

 **Sashonelle-**...Of course it would be easier to get into Blaine's head if Shelby would leave well enough alone. (scoffs and flips her hair) But at least I can trust that Blaine isn't working himself into any good spot right now. When it comes to the catwalk, there's no point in getting attached because any girl who falls behind gets cut!

 **Blaine-** Ohohoh, I am burrowing myself in deep with this team! Yes, like the mighty tick, I will dig into their flesh, make my home, until we are inseparable! Aha!

(Starving Zombies)

Ricko woke up to find his mop of hair scattered over the front of his face. He shook his mane like a dog till it flopped back behind him.

"Looking good," Sway joked.

"All about the wild look," Ricko replied.

"Let's hope we can keep up with the partying then," Sway remarked.

"You know it, we haven't even started yet," Ricko said. "Once we win tonight I'll be sure to show everyone how it's really done."

The two boys went their separate ways, but Ricko hadn't gone far before he was suddenly grabbed from above and pulled up.

"Hellooo," Tricia said as he suddenly found himself pressed against her in a tight panel above the ceiling.

"Uh...hey there," Ricko said awkwardly as he tried to rearrange himself.

"I gotcha!" Tricia announced.

"That you did," Ricko agreed. "So uh...what you got here, is this your way of being friendly?"

"Come, come, see for yourself," Tricia chirped as she rolled back revealing more of a narrow tunnel.

"Oh uh okay..." Ricko said as he crawled after her. "This is pretty neat...and probably dangerous."

"I live for danger!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Right on," Ricko replied. "I'm right with you there, I am feeling the thrill already."

"Ta-da!" Tricia exclaimed as the tunnel opened up into a round chamber coated with different coloured wires.

"Oh hello hello," Ricko remarked as he crawled out to join her.

"Welcome to Club Tricia!" Tricia exclaimed. "Members only!"

"Oh hey, does that make me a member then?" Ricko asked.

Tricia nodded with a smile.

"Well alright then!" Ricko said happily. "So who else are members?"

"Just you...and me," Tricia said as she threw her hands over Ricko's shoulders and then suddenly pulled him to the ground. "You're all mine!"

Meanwhile down in their quarters, Liz stepped up to Melania.

"Good morning, Melania," she greeted.

"Mm," Melania said with a nod. "Hopefully it will prove to be another successful day."

"You know, I was actually hoping we could talk," Liz said as she sidestepped to keep herself in Melania's way.

"About?" Melania asked.

"Well, while I'm sure your leadership skills will give us our best chance at victory," Liz began, "I fear we must prepare for the thought of a loss anyways, failure to plan is the number one cause for unrealized endeavors. I think we may be able to help each other out. You seem quite adept at giving orders, and I have lived to study how human thought process works. Surely we could combine our talents to ensure that we both make it through and this team maintains on track as beneficial as possible."

"Hm..." Melania said sternly as she considered the proposition. "I suppose I will take you up on the deal."

"Thank you," Liz said as the two shook hands.

"Do you have plans to include anyone else?" Melania asked cautiously.

"I think for right now keeping it on the downlow is for the best," Liz said, "once you get that spark out there it can get people thinking on their own, and from there stems paranoia. I think this team will stay complacent enough, let's just keep an eye on everyone and try to steer them in the right direction."

"That I can do," Melania said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Yeah, I've got that boys' alliance going with Sway and Simpson, and that's cool, they're both great dudes and I've got nothing against that. Tricia seems really special too though, my kind of girl, I don't think anyone would hate me for trying to look out for her too.

 **Tricia-** My plan is simple! Keep who I like and vote who I don't! Why make it more complicated?

 **Liz-** I don't necessarily agree with Melania's approach to the game, she seems to have this false idea that to be a good leader she needs to scrape off her feminine qualities, shut down her emotions, play with rough, uncaring logic. She's not someone I would certainly follow into battle...however, this game is all about perceptions, and if people perceive her as the leader, then I need to be on her good side.

 **Melania-** I wouldn't go so far as to say I trust anyone just yet, but Liz is probably as close as it gets right now. She recognizes me as the one calling the shots here, and that's overall what I need to value most. If I'm feeling like anyone might have their doubts about me, they'll be gone first, mark my words.

(Meal Hall)

The teams had assembled and were each sitting at their tables. The Starving Zombies had an assorted banquet of breakfast food, while the other two teams only had various scraps thrown together with loads of rice.

"Enjoying your last meal?" Niles taunted while cruelly smirking at Ashley.

Ashley just kept her eyes down and didn't reply.

"Hey there's no need for that," Connor said. "Let's just keep it chill, everyone."

"Nah, let's not," Christian replied. "Ashley, are you really going to take that?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Ashley replied before turning back to her food.

"How boring," Christian sighed.

Meanwhile, Brittany was cautiously poking her bacon and eggs.

"Um...I'm like, not sure if I can eat this?" she remarked.

"Why not? Are you a vegan?" Ricko asked.

"Well that's not it, but like, I don't know where this came from, where am I supposed to refer to for calories? I can't keep track and like I am not putting my health at risk like that," Brittany explained. "Oh, and I'm also a vegan!"

"I think I might be able to help out," Simpson said, now with his hair brushed back and his sleeves rolled up.

The boy used a fork to flick up the food on Brittany's plate and toss it towards the back of Spencer's head.

"Heads up!" he called.

Spencer turned his head just in time to receive a splattered mess to his face.

"Oh you are going to pay for that!" Spencer shouted.

The larger boy began grabbing whatever he could from his table and tossing it angrily towards Damian. The boy just smirked though and grabbed a bowl to catch the oncoming vegetables which he then presented to Brittany.

"Salad? I can assure you it's perfectly healthy and vegan friendly," Damian said.

"You're the best!" Brittany exclaimed as she took the meal.

Spencer was still trying to retaliate, but was stopped by Shelby.

"Stop wasting our food," she scolded. "You're just embarrassing yourself."

Spencer just grumbled to himself as he sat back down.

"Hello, survivors," Jeanette's voice filled the room. "Finish up your meals and head outside, we've got another exciting round to get to."

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** I want to put Ashley on edge, remind her that she's on the bottom. Last round I made things happen, I voted right and she did not, so I want her to be perfectly clear that she's going to need to beg for my help if she wants to survive.

 **Ashley-** Obviously I'm going to have to fight to fix this, but giving into goading isn't going to do me any favors. I need to play smart and not bite the bait, that's exactly what people are looking for.

 **Christian-** (sighs) We just came off of an amazing blindside and people want to be boring about it? How drab. Niles has the right idea, but both Connor and Ashley need to start showing that fire I know they're capable of. The knives are there and they need to start using them, not just wait for the other to strike.

 **Damian-** Do I care about Brittany? Not at all, she's a stupid brainless bimbo. But if she starts to like us then that's someone else on our side.

 _D-Damian...I really wish you would respect my boundaries a little more...and why is this even necessary,we already have the guys' alliance...?_

That's three people on a team of seven, you idiot, learn to count! We need to get at least one of the girls on our side and since you're about as charming as a toad, I'll be doing my part.

(Outside)

The three teams had exited and followed their path to a massive pile of junk. Broken machinery, equipment, or just various bits and pieces were stacked up and spread out around the area.

"Good morning, survivors," Jeanette greeted from a throne atop the nearest pile. "Today you will be working on getting rescued. You have the day ahead of you, and all the resources you can gather from around you. We'll be having some rescue helicopters circle the area and your job is to catch their attention. The first two teams to do so will be safe from elimination, while the other...well they won't be quite so lucky. Understood? Perfect get to it!"

The three teams immediately rushed into the pile of abandoned and broken technology to see what they could find.

"Hey look at this!" Ricko exclaimed as he held up a muffler.

"And lookie here!" Tricia announced as she sprung out of a crate to reveal a large tire.

"Team, focus," Melania said. "We need to come up with a plan of attack, something to stick to so we know what we're doing."

"Whee!" Tricia exclaimed as she tried to balance on the tire and roll away.

The Lasting Legends meanwhile had grouped together and were all trying to agree on their strategy.

"Let's just blow some of this crap up," Niles said. "That'll get their attention."

"I'll do you one better, let's make some fireworks!" Wally exclaimed. "Fire straight into the air and then Kaboom!"

"Ooh, I love fireworks," Lana gushed. "We should make sure they're all pink, and we should arrange them so they spell out Armageddon, that'll be so classy, maybe throw in some rose petals for good measure-"

"Um, do we have any of that stuff?" Kelly butted in. "No, we don't have fireworks, we're not going to find a box of firecrackers waiting for us out here. We have a bunch of useless junk."

"Well...why not do something with it then?" Ashley spoke up. "Doesn't matter what it's good for, just arrange it and spell something out. Keep it simple."

"That idea is so...actually plausible," Kelly said. "Let's do it."

The Mega Mutants were inspecting the piles of objects strewn before them.

"Alright looks guys, obviously they want good TV and not just us banging pots and pans together, so there's probably some trick to this past the first glance," Shelby said. "Anyone see anything?"

"Um...what about...well uh maybe...we could...um no...everything is just as useless as me," Lyndon sighed.

"Nonesense!" Anthony exclaimed dramatically. "Everything here served a purpose before and it can again, with a little work and just getting a few pieces together. Why look here!"

Anthony dug threw a pile to pull out a box device.

"This functions as a broadcaster, if we can find just a few more pieces and some source of power, we can transmit our message straight to those helicopter!" Anthony explained.

"For real?" Shelby asked. "We could broadcast our own newsflash."

"Better yet, we can send them our own catchy jingle that they'll be unable to ignore," Sashonelle suggested while emphasizing each of her words with a twist of her wrist.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** We are...not off to a great start. We actually did even out last round, but if this team can't focus on a simple challenge like this, then I fear to hope.

 **Ricko-** Hey man, I'm all for having a plan, but at the same time, sometimes the best songs just come from playing it by ear. Sometimes you just gotta bang a beat on the drum and belt out what's in your heart.

 **Kelly-** Sometimes it's important to remember that the average person...is an idiot, so when it comes to staying ahead you just have to be a little bit better than average. Of course, I actually AM in the top percent when it comes to IQ level, but most people sadly aren't me.

 **Lana-** Normally if I want something I just use Daddy's credit card, so you know what, maybe my ideas aren't "realistic" enough for these poor people, but I'd rather think grand, you know? You're going to be poor for the rest of your life if you don't at least aim high.

 **Anthony-** My team is lucky to have my intellect to help them out! Maybe to the untrained eye they just see junk, no electricity no worth, right? WRONG! And this is my specialty, I'll have us with a working gadget in no time!

 **Lyndon-** Oh gee, I shouldn't have said that about being useless...well it's true, and I guess it wasn't a secret (sigh) I was just hoping people might forget though...oh well, guess not...

(Starving Zombies)

Ricko had chased after Tricia who had rolled right out of sight. Melania just sighed as he disappeared as well.

"Hey chill out, boss lady," Sway said. "We won't get anything done panicking here. The way I see it, why don't we just stack this junk? If we can come up with some sort of post-modern totem pole, that's be pretty hard to miss."

"I don't think you've thought this through very well," Liz said. "That would be pretty unstable...and not to mention, how'd we even add to it once it reached our head level?"

"We can do it with a can do attitude!" Sway said. "Gotta try at least, how hard can it be?"

Sway dragged out a piece of a pipe, a frame, and the rim of a wheel.

"See?" he said as he put them on top of another and watched them fall apart. "Um no...hang on."

He then tried reversing the order of the items. They once again collapsed, this time with the pipe falling over Sway and getting stuck over his head.

"The way I see it," Liz said. "We've got some lights here with a little life left in them."

She pointed to a square light fixture at the base of one stack, flickering weakly.

"If we can put together enough like this," Liz continued, "we should be able to create a beacon."

Liz tugged at the lights, trying to pull them out.

"Come on," she grunted.

She finally got them loose, but doing so dislodged the rest of the stack.

"Uh-oh," Liz gulped as it all came crashing down on top of her.

Melania rubbed her head and turned to Simpson asking, "Any bright ideas?"

"Oh uh...on it!" Simpson exclaimed having previously been distracted trying to roll his sleeves back down and mess up his hair.

Simpson rushed, eager to prove himself. However, he ended up tripping over a chain which got wrapped around his legs. He struggles to break free only caused the chain to wrap around him tighter until his entire body was knotted together.

"And that just leaves me with..." Melania remarked as she glanced to Brittany snapping photos with her phone.

"Hastag Disaster," Brittany replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** You know what, I'd rather say I tried and gave it my best shot rather than sat around whining about how pointless this was.

 **Melania-** I know what you're thinking 'if you're such a strong player then why aren't you winning the challenge yet' and to that I say...just watch me.

(Lasting Legends)

"Alright guys, first thing we need to do is clear some space," Connor instructed. "Our message won't be much help if it just blends in with everything else around us."

"On it," Christian said as he began to drag some equipment away from the center.

The others began to do the same, grabbing what they could and moving it to the side.

"Hey, hey, check me out!" Wally exclaimed as he tried to left a seat twice his seat while constantly glancing at Lana.

However, he found the structure to be far too heavy and he ended up just quivering beneath it without making any progress.

"Oh my, this is so heavy," Lana sighed with exaggeration as she picked up a single wrench. "Perhaps some big strong man could save me."

"I'm a-coming!" Wally exclaimed, only to find that he couldn't move and was stuck with his arms underneath the large seat. "Or...not."

"You're a disgrace," Kelly remarked to Lana as she took the wrench from her.

Lana furrowed her brow and turned to grab a screw.

"Oh wow, this is so heavy," she exclaimed again, "if only there was some big strong blonde man who could rescue me."

"Subtly isn't your strong suit, is it?" Ashley remarked as she took the screw from her.

Suddenly, Tricia went rolling by in her wheel, knocking over the stack they had cleared and spilling it back into the opened up space.

"Hey!" Niles snapped.

"Oopsies!" Tricia exclaimed as she left them behind.

Ricko came awkwardly chasing after her, but was tripped by Niles and sent sprawling.

"Better watch where you're going," Niles taunted before shoving over a barrel and sending it to fall on top of Ricko.

"Sorry about that," Connor apologized as he lifted the barrel up enough for Ricko to crawl free and keep chasing after Tricia.

"Wow, helping the enemy team?" Christian noted. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"We don't have to play dirty," Connor said.

"We don't have to do anything," Kelly butted in. "Is someone holding a gun to your head making you breathe right now? No? Point proven, next time we keep him trapped."

"So...that's the way to get his attention, eh?" Lana remarked to herself as she watched.

She then walked up to Wally and kicked him out of the way, freeing him from his trap and leaving room for her.

"Oh my this is-OH DEAR GOD THIS IS HEAVY, ITS TEARING MY ARMS RIGHT OFF, HOLY HELL SOMEONE GET OVER HER IT'S LIKE THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD!" Lana screamed in pain.

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** Sure, I want to win, but that doesn't mean we have to be outwardly aggressive to the other teams. There's a difference between playing to win and straightup foul play.

 **Lana-** You know what, I don't need feminism to tell me how to get a man, women were getting married all the time before it came along, so no thank you. Being the damsel in distress is the perfect way for me to find a big strong man who will always be there to save me (sighs lovingly)

(Mega Mutants)

"Alright, so what do we need to make this happen?" Spencer asked.

"We'll need a receiver," Anthony listed, "something like a microphone to make sure the sound is going in. We'll need a source of power, a battery or something-"

"You can leave that to me!" Blaine announced. "Like the majestic moth, I shall use the power of vibration to detect the nearest emanating energy."

With that the boy dropped to the ground and began to spasm sporadically in a frantic seizure. The rest of his team backed up uncertainly.

"Okay and...how about the rest of us just split up and look around?" Shelby suggested.

The group agreed and began to search through the piles of materials around them.

"Hey hey, check this out!" Spencer called as he banged a thin pipe against a set of barrels. "If we're doing music this could give us a good beat."

"Not just that," Shelby said as she attached a funnel to a hose. "How's this for some flavor sounds?"

Blowing through the hose led out a warm brassy note.

"And I found this," Lyndon said as she pulled up a rusty sheet of metal.

She dragged a scrap of metal against it, letting out a demonic shrieking, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"O-or...we can not use that," Lyndon said while throwing it away.

 **Confessional:**

 **Blaine-** Once again, we turn to the insect kingdom for all the answers! They laugh at me, but do you laugh when a moth finds its way to a candle without the use of eyes...I think NOT!

 **Lyndon-** Aw man, I just wanted to help and I just ended up making things worse for me, okay that's it I'm done for, we need immunity now...and now I've probably jinxed us...way to go me...

(Starving Zombies)

"Alright, alright," Melania said to herself, "we're clearly...handicapped at this point, but that doesn't mean we can't figure something out."

"Want me to help!?" Brittany asked.

"Honestly, with the way things are going, right now I think it'd be better if you didn't," Melania said.

"Same," Brittany replied while giving her a thumbs up.

"Hm...so, we've got lights," Melania said as just looked as the dim structure of lights Liz had found. "Not nearly enough to do much damage...but maybe..."

Melania pulled out a sheet of glass and placed it front of the lights. She began to tilt it around in different directions until she was able to cast a large glow on the ground before her.

"Perfect," she said. "Now though, I just need to enough light amplified and we should have a pretty clear billboard."

As Melania began to gather more lights from wherever she could find, Brittany entertained herself by making shadow puppets in the bright glow. Sway stumbled towards them, still trying to pry the pipe off of his head. As he did, he ended up bumping into the glass and knocking it out of place.

"Ah!" Melania cried as she realized what had happened.

She dropped what she was holding and lunged for the glass which was now risking to fall and shatter. She managed to slide for it and grab it by the corner just as it was about to tumble.

"Careful!" she barked at Sway. "This is our one shot here!"

Simpson meanwhile had finally untangled himself from the chain.

"Phew! I never want to see this thing again," he pouted as he tossed the chain away.

Unfortunately for him, he ended up tossing it straight towards Melania. The chain swung against the sheet of glass which then shattered beneath her. Melania twitched in anger. Liz then burrowed herself out of her prison, shoving what appeared to be an old motor engine out of her way.

"I can breathe!" she exclaimed in relief.

She was then suddenly bowled over by Tricia on her tire.

"Hey guys!" the fox girl greeted. "What'd I miss!?"

"Oh, just our team failing any chance at winning this challenge," Melania groaned.

"Guys, guys, like chill pill," Brittany said. "Not literally though, a friend of mine got hooked on those and like I had to start a Facebook petition to get her 200 likes to show support and like I only got 199, so instead of going to rehab...she didn't go to rehab."

"Okay?" Liz replied.

"Why don't we just put the glass back together?" Brittany said as she picked up a glass. "Like maybe if so many people found solutions instead of complaining about problems then like we wouldn't have so many problems to begin with, you know, really makes you think."

Brittany picked up a shard of glass, which ended up catching a ray of sunlight, magnifying it against the engine. The metal machine began to glow before suddenly bursting into a fiery explosion, knocking back Tricia and Liz.

"Oh woohoo, bonfire!" Ricko cheered as he caught up. "Way to go team!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** I subscribe to a way of life known as like "Proactive" thinking. See like Pro means good, and active means like doing stuff, so like I do good things, get it? It's sorta like, instead of saying 'I can't clean this house' you say 'I CAN order a maid' see how much happier I look!?

 **Simpson-** Yikes! Melania's gonna kill me if we lose!

 _Probably even if we win too..._

(Lasting Legends)

The team had cleared out a section and had begun arranging pieces of the material in the center now. Niles reached for a silver platter, but Wally slid past him and grabbed it before he could.

"Aha! Beat ya to it!" Wally exclaimed as he threw it towards their progressing formation.

"Can you at least put it where it belongs...over there," Niles said. "That side's already long enough as it is."

"Well if you wanted to make the call then maybe you should have been faster!" Wally retorted.

"This fast enough for you!?" Niles snapped as he shoved Wally to the ground.

"Hey hey, guys, please!" Connor exclaimed as he got between them. "Can we keep the aggression until after we're safe and secure?"

Christian scoffed and chuckled to himself before picking up an empty can and tossing it at the back of Ashley's head. The projectile hit her, causing her to yelp in pain and turn around. Christian directed his eyes towards Niles, making a silent gesture to Ashley.

"Ooh, I'm gonna...I'm gonna breathe, just breathe," Ashley calmed herself down. "Just take it easy."

"Alright everyone, I'm going to ask a question you were all too stupid to ask yourselves until now," Kelly announced. "What word are we even spelling!?"

"'Help' obviously," Niles said.

"How unoriginal," Wally scoffed, "I think you're forgetting that the point of the challenge is to stand out! That's why I've been setting us up to say 'Free Tacos' that'll be sure to catch their eyes!"

"We don't have the time, or the space, or the materials to pull that off," Niles barked.

"Boys, boys," Lana said, "I distinctly remember us agreeing that our phrase would be 'Connor, will you marry me?'"

"You're not very subtle, are you?" Connor asked.

"You know, believe it or not, that's not the first time I've heard that today," Lana replied.

"Oh I believe it," Connor said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** I'm just waiting for Ashley to snap. She's in a rough spot and I know she has it in her to throw away that good girl facade and really go for blood. Come on, Ashley, you can do it! I believe in you!

 **Ashley-** At this point my team is not giving me a lot of faith, so I'm really hoping we can get it together and win. I have to focus my energy on that first and foremost, but if we lose then you'd better believe that I'll do whatever it takes to throw someone else under the bus.

(The Mega Mutants)

Lyndon stood to the side while the rest of her team continued to search. Lyndon knelt down and began to make herself look busy by rearranging empty drawers.

"Okay, Lyndon, just don't do anything, it won't end well" she told herself, "just look busy, and let the rest take care of this."

As she continued her trivial task, she ended up uncovering headset microphone.

"Oh hm, this looks like it could be useful," she said to herself as she inspected. "Wait though...I can't afford to screw up...just leave it be...something will go wrong probably."

She kept her head down and looked away from her find. However, a few minutes later and Scout walked up to her.

"Look at this," he exclaimed. "This is just what we need. It was just sitting here out in the open too."

"Oh uh...er yeah, I actually found that," Lyndon declared.

"You did? Then why didn't you say something sooner?" Scout asked.

"Oh uh...yeah, good point...oh well, I actually did not find that," Lyndon said. "Sorry."

"Okay then..." Scout replied uncertainly.

"Yoohoo," Sashonelle called. "Look what I found."

She pulled out a spool of wires, smoothly stretching it out and wrapping it around her arm in a graceful spinning motion. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"What the hell is going on!?" Shelby exclaimed.

Suddenly Blaine burst out of the ground, holding a package above his head.

"Behold, the burrowing effect of the tick, dirt, debris, nothing will prevent me from getting through!" Blaine exclaimed.

"So what you got?" Spencer asked.

"Exactly what I set out to find!" Blaine exclaimed as he tossed a battery to Anthony. "It may not look like much, but it's not about what we see, it's about what we feel! Vibrations in the air! I can feel it, I can feel such power calling for me!"

"Oookay," Shelby remarked.

"This is perfect though," Anthony said, "we have everything we need now to put on a show!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Lyndon-** I can't even do nothing right, (sighs)

 **Blaine-** For the colony!

 **Shelby-** Not sure if the need to incorporate music is the show infecting us with some sort of rhythmic drug, or just fame whores looking to keep the focus on them. Either way, I'm getting a story!

Jeanette stepped down from her throne as a group of black specks appeared in the sky above them. Their sound grew into a roar as the helicopters hovered over the scene.

"Let's see how you did," she said as she began to pace around the groups.

"Mhm, mhm, very nice," she said as she inspected the roaring fire that the Starving Zombies were standing around.

"Ah...I see...'Help Tacos?'" she said as she looked at the formation that the Lasting Legends had made.

"Idiots," Kelly groaned under her breath.

"And what do we have here?" Jeanette asked as she walked up to the Mega Mutants. "Where's your project?"

"Right here!" Sashonelle said as she strode forward with a microphone in her hand. "Grunge Hair over there isn't the only one who can make some music. Hit it!"

Spencer and Shelby began to play a jazzy beat on their instruments while Anthony activated his projector.

 _Ba ba da dum ba ba da dum_

 _Look at me, every step I take in perfect sync_

 _Beautiful in the darkest black, pretty in pink_

 _Come a little closer, let me know what you think..._

Sashonelle swung her hips as she strolled through the junkyard. As she finished her verse she twirled and splayed her fingers.

 _I'm not just good, I'm not just great, I'm perfect!_

 _Pa pa pa pa Perfect, baby_

 _Perfect in everything I do_

 _Keep that spotlight pointing my way_

 _I promise you I'm here to stay!_

Sashonelle weaved her way in between the other teams, tapping her fingers along their shoulders, flicking her hair which each turn she made, shooting a bright smirk or wink at perfectly timed intervals.

 _So don't be shy, take a look at meeee!_

 _I'm here for you, can't you seeee!_

 _Notice my beauty, a princess, truly_

 _A voice from the heavens, it rings so purely!_

As the others listened to Sashonelle's song, Lana twirled her hair and tried to get Connor's eyes to fall to her. She spotted Wally watching her adoringly and flipped her hair to knock him away from her.

 _Pa pa perfect, baby I can work it!_

 _Pa pa pa perfect, take a look at me!  
_

 _Move like a river, burn like the fire!_

 _Hear my voice and let it take you higher!_

Sashonelle began to climb up a stack, kicking bits of debris out of her way and throwing her hand to the wind.

 _Pa pa perfect..._

 _And you'd better notice me!_

 _Ba ba da da dum doo da DA!_

With a final flip, Sashonelle landed on the ground again and dropped to her knees.

"Well that was just lovely dears," Jeanette said as she pulled outa phone. "Now let's just see what our rescue rangers thought...mhm...oh yes...oh I see...oh that's a darn shame...well it was really quite lovely, there was choreography and everything...mm yes, I see...how unfortunate."

The Mega Mutants glanced at each other nervously upon hearing Jeanette's remarks to the person on the other end.

"Well, I'm afraid it sounds like our pilots didn't hear a word of that and thus have no way of knowing of your team's existence," Jeanette said.

"What!?" Sashonelle snapped.

Everyone turned to look at Anthony.

"Well don't look at me," Anthony exclaimed, "I had everything...oh would you look at that, I actually attached the red wire to the green port and the green wire to the red port...can you believe it!"

"I'm sorry, Mega Mutants, but you have lost this challenge and will be voting someone out," Jeanette said, "as for the rest of you...well, I'm afraid we can't have you rescued so soon or we's have no show, so..."

Jeanette pushed a button and suddenly the helicopters above them all exploded to bits, leaving the rest of the cast to watch in horror.

"Uh...the pilots had time to eject...right?" Liz asked.

"Hm...that sounds like a question best held for the company of our lawyers," Jeanette replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** Looks like I'll have to wait a little longer for some fun...this just gives me more time to stir the pot though.

 **Ashley-** Well that's a relief, hopefully with buying myself some time I'll be able to turn things around.

 **Melania-** Despite the disaster that was our team...somehow we managed to stay safe. I don't like relying on luck, but I'll admit this was a lucky break.

 **Simpson-** This is a relief, I do not need the wrath of Melania coming to get me out so soon in this!

 **Lyndon-** Well...it was fun while it lasted...I guess...sort of...not really..

 **Anthony-** Even a genius like me can make a mistake every now and then, there is no shame in it!

(Mega Mutants)

Sashonelle sat on a bunk that Spencer was currently lying in.

"Man this sucks," Spencer sighed.

"Agree," Sashonelle said, "I was hoping we'd have a little more time, but we're going to have to go for this right now. Let's split and see what we come up with."

"On it!" Spencer said as he hopped out of bed and made his way up the stairs.

Sashonelle followed and went in the opposite direction. She soon came across Shelby and Lyndon.

"Ladies, was hoping we could talk," Sashonelle said.

"Imagine that," Shelby replied.

"Look I just think it's pretty clear that Willi had the right idea," Sashonelle said, "Anthony and Scout came into this game together, none of us had that sort of advantage. As our team gets smaller, do we really want to let them have half of the vote."

"Uh...no? Or uh...yes...? Wait uh...no...right?" Lyndon said as she looked to Shelby for confirmation.

"So you're proposing we take out the robot then?" Shelby said. "Hm, I could see it...take his strategic prowress to the test, prove that you simply can't emulate the human brain. Sounds like a shocker boot to me. Let's do it!"

"Yeah...oh wait uh...but really?" Lyndon asked. "Like really...?"

"Yes, really, that's why I said it," Shelby said through clenched teeth.

"Lovely," Sashonelle said.

"So uh...but are we REALLY going to do that?" :Lyndon asked Shelby once Sashonelle was gone.

"I suppose we could," Shelby said. "but should we...hm, sticking with the alliance, or a chance to take out the so-called greatest strategic mind ever..."

"Yeah...that's a pretty tough call..." Lyndon added.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Time to play with fire. I don't know what these girls are going to do, but I can't risk leaving myself open to be taken out if we go on a losing streak.

 **Shelby-** Hmm...I do have an alliance with Scout and Anthony, and throwing that away now would be rather...unnecessary...but I can't lie, the itch is there to put a fire under Scout. He's clearly a host favorite meant to draw in viewers, if the vote were to turn to him...would riggage rear its ugly head in? Very curious...

 **Lyndon-** Okay so...maybe I won't be voted out...unless people are just getting my hopes up...they probably are (sighs)

Spencer had met with Scout and the two walked down the hall together.

"It seems like we'll need to discuss this vote after all," Scout said.

"Yeah man, sucks that we couldn't win," Spencer sighed. "I thought we did alright."

"I as well," Scout said, "I think we may have more success soon...but for now we must address this defeat first."

"So what were you thinking then?" Spencer asked.

"Hm...well personally, my mind is torn between Blaine and Sashonelle," Scout said, "Sashonelle does worry me, she clearly is a cutthroat player...Blaine however may be the more inoffensive choice."

"Yeah..." Spencer said slowly as he paused to think. "But uh...really? Those two were pretty good in the challenge today, I dunno man. I mean, look at Lyndon...she didn't contribute much at all, I think that might make a bit more sense."

"Hm...a fair assessment, and quite right, our challenge strength is a priority as well," Scout admitted. "I suppose if the others prefer Lyndon...it could be an option worth pursuing. Thank you for taking up this topic with me, I am glad to be on the same page with this vote."

"Yeah...you know it," Spencer replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** I dunno, the fact that Scout was so quick to throw out Sashonelle and Blaine didn't really do much to reassure me here, why would he go for them and just not mention Shelby and Lyndon at all? I guess I just don't really want to believe that I'm being played by him...this is tough...

 **Scout-** At this point, I cannot risk causing ripples, if I make too many demands then others will lose trust in me. Now is the time to assess the options and ensure that I have them, then I will make my decision.

Sashonelle and Spencer met up with Blaine.

"Alright everyone," Spencer said, "I think we're right to be worried about those four. I think we can get out Lyndon though, she really flopped in this challenge and the others had to notice."

"Hmm...I don't know about that," Sashonelle said, "I think we can use the girls to get out Scout. Shelby did seem genuinely interested in it, and I doubt Lyndon has much of a spine to try anything different."

"Aw man, I don't really want to do Scout," Spencer said defensively.

"Why not?" Sashonelle laughed. "He's not your friend, he's a machine designed to outsmart you."

"Okay well...what does Blaine think?" Spencer asked.

"I think that glowworms would make an excellent alternative light source," Blaine said, "Think about it, our entire infrastructure reverted back to the ways of nature-"

"Okay, nothing of value," Sashonelle said. "Well I guess we could go for Anthony if you _insist._ Let's keep this on the downlow for now though."

"Of course, I will make like the bees and communicate only through complex system of dance," Blaine said before backstepping while waving his arms, then dropping down to spin his legs around his arm.

"Sure," Sashonelle said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** We have to play this just right. If the others catch wind that we're trying to pit them against each other here and put two and two together it could end very badly. I hope we make the right call.

 **Spencer-** I guess it's naive of me to want to hold off on taking out Scout, I just...worry too that I'm all wrong here and we're doing him dirty for no reason. Ack this is hard!

 **Blaine-** The winds of winter are blowing and the bees will need to leave their drones to die, but aah! If you've got a hive with lots of honey, then you shall survive the winter, and I've got...the honey!

Shelby, Lyndon, Scout, and Anthony all got together in a room together. Shelby cautiously looked out the door.

"Doesn't seem like any sign of the others," she said.

"I just spoke with Spencer," Scout said. "I don't believe we'll need to worry about him."

"Alright now then let us plan!" Anthony announced. "It is time for our unbreakable numbers to win out again, the only question here is: Who!? Who will we be removing from the equation."

"Sashonelle seems like a threat to me," Shelby said. "I know her type, and I can tell you that she wasn't cast to be the peace guru."

"Yeah uh...um...I also know her type...and uh Shelby is right," Lyndon said.

"Mm, yes, fascinating, fascinating, data to consider," Anthony said.

"That would seem to be an agreeable option," Scout said.

"Sounds like we're altogether on this then," Anthony said, "Nothing left but for our alliance to continue to use the power of mathematics to maintain a majority and control this game!"

The group dispersed and left the room. As Scout went his own way, he was suddenly grabbed by Spencer who pulled him into the corner with him.

"Hey, uh, you didn't hear this from me but uh...well some of the girls were talking about voting for you," Spencer said.

"Oh my...that certainly is interesting," Scout said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Anthony-** You can't go wrong with mathematics! You see 4 is more than 3, even an infant could tell you that, so I am in the majority and that means I will be calling the shots!

 **Scout-** So...seems like I'll need to make the right decision here, or it could all be over...such a shame to be put in this position so soon.

 **Spencer-** (rubbing the back of his head) Am I gonna regret doing that? Yeah maybe...I don't know really, this is just eating away at me though, I don't want to leave Scout out to dry without giving him a chance here.

(Elimination)

The three teams sat in the same central room while Jeanette stood in front of the door.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone," she greeted. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of one of our Mega Mutants...who? Well the votes will tell us!"

"Is there any reason the rest of us have to be here?" Kelly asked.

"Why to get to watch their suffering of course!" Jeanette said.

"Eh, can't argue with that," Kelly remarked.

"Now then, Mutants, let's get to the votes, shall we?" Jeanette said.

Sashonelle flipped her hair, Spencer gripped his arm nervously, Lyndon kept her head down.

"First vote..." Jeanette announced, "Scout!"

Scout kept his face neutral.

"Second vote..." Jeanette said, "...Sashonelle!"

"Terrible taste," Sashonelle sighed.

"Third vote...Anthony!" Jeanette declared.

"Whoa ho ho, someone's going to regret that!" Anthony said.

"Fourth vote..." Jeanette continued, "...Anthony!"

"Really?" Anthony sighed.

"Fifth vote..." Jeanette said, "...Scout!"

Sashonelle twirled a strand of her hair along her finger while glancing at Scout. Scout gave her a cold look back.

"Alright that puts us at two votes Anthony, two votes Scout, one vote Sashonelle," Jeanette said, "and these next two votes are for the same person..."

"Oh dear," Lyndon worried.

"You're not even in danger," Spencer pointed out.

"Final votes," Jeanette declared, "and the person who will be sent to their demise..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Anthony!"

"Aha! Brilliant!" Anthony exclaimed as he stood up.

"You realize what justhappened, right?" Shelby asked.

"Of course I do!" Anthony exclaimed. "My own machine, my own creation turning on me! What a glorious day! This truly is all part of his plan, my demise is but a cold calculated move by the most strategic mind ever built, and you're all stuck with him! Have fun fools, and remember, there is no way for you to win, for my creation is unstoppable!"

"I believe that would be much more achievable if you were to stop saying that," Scout pointed out.

"Time to go, dear," Jeanette said as she shoved Anthony into the glowing room. "And now then, that puts at twenty, congratulations to all of you. Tally ho, I'll see you tomorrow!"

 **Votes:**

 **Anthony-** Sashonelle, your looks can't save you from the brutal, harsh power of numbers!

 **Spencer-** Voting for Anthony! Scout is cool, but that doesn't change that you two are tight and I am not just going to lay over and hand power over to you guys.

 **Sashonelle-** Voting for Anthony, let's hope this works.

 **Shelby-** Voting for the great and powerful Scout, if you're so smart, let's see you get out of this!

 **Lyndon-** Voting for Scout because Shelby told me too, yep.

 **Blaine-** I will be voting for Scout! Time for this wasp to sting! You'll notice I said wasp rather than bee, as if I were a bee and stinging I would be sacrificing my own life for the good of the hive, but being as I am not embodying the role of the wasp, I will live to sting again!

 **Scout-** I have analyzed all possible options presented to me. The fact of the matter is my own alliance does not trust me, they gave me no warning about my name being brought up. That being said though, Spencer has made it clear that he intends to vote for Anthony, Spencer has shown me trust, and as much as I know that I can trust Anthony, I also know that having him with me in this game will always cause others to see me as HIS creation. I cannot allow that if I am to win, so sadly I must cut him loose, so that I made find room to progress on my own.


	4. When Robots Attack

Jeanette paced through the halls of the bunker.

"Why hello there," she said turning to the camera,"I'm Jeanette Washington...but you knew that by now."

She gave a light smile and traced her hand along the wall.

"The production team asked that I give some 'fun facts' about this place before today's episode," she continued, "however I simply cannot do that since there's nothing fun about the near one hundred men who died to build this bunker only to have it be for nothing when World War Three was cancelled before ever reaching Canada. Such a shame."

She sighed heavily while looking down, but then immediately sprung her head back up with a broad grin.

"But what is fun is this lovely season we have going on!" she said brightly. "Last time, Tricia made a pact with Ricko, while Liz petitioned Melania for a deal. Niles taunted Ashley, while Christian tried to encourage her to bring out her 'dark side.' And of course the losing team, The Mega Mutants turned into quite the hot mess. Despite having an alliance of four, Shelby started to itch to make a move and take out Scout, what she wasn't counting on though was Spencer's relationship with Scout causing the vote to shift to Anthony, even the robot voted for his creator, how very dramatic, yes. Now then, it's time to get to a new episode, so buckle up your proverbial seatbelts and let's go."

(Mega Mutants)

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** So last night was...definitely weird, and I am detecting some string pulling, I mean...what really happened here? We agreed to vote out Scout and then suddenly we're left with this crazy 4-2-1 vote? Seems fishy to me. That being said though, I'm really not sure what to make of Spencer and Sashonelle, on the one hand they left me out to dry, but I mean...if they wanted to screw me over then why not just take me out? I need to get to the bottom of this, but more importantly I need to control the narrative before people start jumping to their own conclusions!

Scout and Spencer lay in side by side bunks.

"Yo robodude, sorry about your friend...I mean, I know I voted him out, and told you too and well it's what I wanted so I'm not really sorry about that, but you know, like sorry sorry," Spencer tried to work out.

"I understand the situation you were in, there is no need to fear any ill-will from me. If anything, you were the only one to trust me with such information, if anything it proves to me that you're someone who is serious about wanting to help me," Scout assured. "The truth of the matter is, I have always known that coming in with a preexisting relationship would be damaging, and my creator's mannerisms could in fact have been more of a hindrance to me as anything. Of course, I had a sense of loyalty to him, but ultimately that's not something that would further my own game, which is what remains my priority."

"Well uh...you certainly don't beat around the bush," Spencer noted.

"But of course," Scout replied. "I see no reason to let emotion make a situation into something it wasn't. I fully understood your intentions and I know that I can still trust you, so ruining that relationship over something petty would simply be self-sabotaging my gameplay."

"You know what, you're alright," Spencer remarked.

"I appreciate that," Scout replied.

Shelby meanwhile was walking towards the stairs to the chamber when she noticed Sashonelle approaching from the opposite direction.

"Good morning," Sashonelle greeted with a wave of trickling fingers.

"Hello," Shelby replied with a reserved air. "What are you up to today?"

"Oh I was just checking to see if Scout was up yet so I could talk to him about last night," Sashonelle replied dismissively while twirling a strand of hair.

"What a coincidence, I was about to do the same!" Shelby said.

"That's not really too coincidental," Sashonelle remarked while glancing down at her nails. "All things considered about what happened last round."

"What's with this animosity from you?" Shelby accused.

"From moi!?" Sashonelle gasped while placing a folded hand over her heart. "Why I have no idea what you're talking about, perhaps it's you projecting your negative thoughts onto others."

"Me? Never," Shelby said. "That's not my style."

"Well then we must be good here," Sashonelle deduced.

"All good here," Shelby said while narrowing her eyes.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** I like working with Scout cause he's really chill and cool, I mean we voted out his automatic ally last round and he went right along with it. But I'm not stupid either, he's the greatest strategic mind allegedly, wouldn't you rather have that on your side rather than against you!? I'm hoping to be able to use his mega-mind to my advantage here!

 **Shelby-** I don't want to do anything rash here, if I overreact then I could just seal my fate, but come on...Sashonelle is totally giving me sass here and she's going to just pretend like nothing's wrong. I don't like this.

 **Sashonelle-** I don't care for Shelby to tell you the truth (purses her lips together into a tidy scowl) Obviously we didn't do exactly as we said last round and that could have been handled a little better, but is she going to claim she had my interest at heart all that time before then? I think not! (flicks her hair) So she can step right off.

(Lasting Legends)

Connor had only just gotten out of bed and brushed his hair out of his face when he was approached by Ashley.

"Hi there," she greeted with a forced smile. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Uh-" Connor said groggily.

"Maybe somewhere a little more private," Ashley said while pulling him by his arm out of the quarters until they were out of earshot of the others.

"Look-" Connor tried to say again.

"I know, I know, this is an awkward situation and you don't have to make any promises," Ashley said, "but just hear me out here, you seem like a smart, reasonable guy, and I feel like people would listen to you if you had something to say."

"Well, I'm not one to turn away a compliment," Connor said awkwardly.

"Are you really going to just push me aside for someone like Niles though?" Ashley asked. "Or Kelly for that matter? They are just a couple of rainclouds on this team and you should see that effect. I'm having to put up with Niles taunting me all day, do you really want someone like that around? Think of the future! Do you want to be a team of bullies when we meet up with the others?"

"Okay, okay, I get what you're saying," Connor said as Ashley was getting right in his face. "That's not what I want at all, I assure you, trust me here, Ashley, I want us to be able to work together, and I still value everything you say."

"I hope so," Ashley replied, "No offense, but I know I'm the one who has to be worried here."

"I understand," Connor said. "Why don't you talk to some of the others, I'll do the same."

"Will do!" Ashley said.

The two parted, but Ashley didn't get far before being grabbed and pulled around a corner. She was suddenly face to face with Christian who had both his arms around her.

"Were you spying on me!?" Ashley gasped as she broke free. "Rude and creepy!"

"Please, please, I only want to help," Christian said.

"Oh?" Ashley said, trying to sound dismissive but being unable to hide her curiosity.

"Yeah I gotta say I'm impressed," Christian said. "Obviously we know your position isn't the best, but you are just getting in there and digging in, aren't you? Not going to be pushed aside that easy."

"Yeah well, we do what we gotta do," Ashley said uncertainty while fidgeting with her hair.

"Isn't that just right?" Christian said with a smirk. "So look, you've...inspired me, and I want to help you out. Here's the thing though, I'm not interested in losing Niles. But if you were to let people know that you were willing to vote out Wally, I'd fully endorse you there."

"You want me to screw over the only other person in the minority?" Ashley replied unimpressed.

"You said it yourself, we do what we gotta do," Christian said. "If you want my help, I want to see you're fully capable of playing this game to its edge. I want you to cut Wally loose to save yourself."

"You know what, I don't need to play your games," Ashley said as she turned her back to Christian and walked away.

"Fine, fine, it's your funeral," Christian chuckled.

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** To be honest...I think Ashley is starting to make an impact on me. I mean...Kelly and Niles definitely won't make a great impression when we hit the swap, but Ashley's desperate here, I saw that in her eyes...that really worries me. Ugh, this is painful.

 **Christian-** Ashley is showing real passion to stay, which is more than Wally is doing for me, he bores me the most on this team and I don't think he has a wicked bone in his body, so obviously I want him gone. Ash though is going to have to prove herself, before I stick out for her I want to say that she's truly willing to throw someone to the wolves.

 **Ashley-** Ugh honestly, I don't know who to believe here. I know I want to stay and at the end of the day I'll do what it takes. I just don't want to end up doing something I'll regret.

(Starving Zombies)

Simpson groaned groggily as he opened his eyes and stretched out.

"You were talking in your sleep last night," Brittany remarked to him.

"Huh?" Simpson yawned.

"Mhm, sounds like you were having like quite the conversation," Brittany continued, "I hope you don't mind, but like, I liveblogged the whole thing. I've like already doubled my followers, do you think you could do that again for me? Like people are just dying to know what you did with that bucket of peanutbutter."

"Uhh...wha?" Simpson groaned.

Simpson glanced over to Damian who was leaning against the wall.

"She's uh...she's talking to me," Simpson stammered.

 _Your powers of deduction astound me._

"Well that's uh good...but uh wh-what should I say?" Simpson asked.

 _Oh now you want my help? You got pretty pissy last time. You're on your own here._

"No wait!" Simpson called.

"Hello, hello, you still there?" Brittany said as she snapped her fingers in front of Simpson's face. "I didn't mean fall asleep right this second."

"Aw don't worry about him," Sway said as he slid over and threw her arm around Simpson's shoulder. "My buddy was telling me earlier he always freezes up when a beautiful woman talks to him."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Brittany asked.

"Uh...YES! Yes, I do!" Simpson exclaimed.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Brittany said. "Now like can you repost it on Twitter, Facebook, Wikipedia, you know, make sure the world knows! Thanks!"

"Uh, thanks for the save," Simpson remarked to Sway as Brittany returned to her phone.

"No worries, I've got your back here," Sway said. "We're in this together, remember?"

"Uh right...of course," Simpson said.

"You'll get me back soon, I know it," Sway replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Liz sat down next to Melania who was doing situps in her bed.

"Do you have a minute?" Liz asked.

"What is it?" Melania replied.

"I'd like to be set with a course of action in the event of a vote," Liz said.

"Planning defeat isn't my style," Melania replied. "...but it wouldn't hurt to have a plan ready, just in case."

"My thoughts exactly," Liz said. "I'd like to play cautiously, but I believe if we set the dominoes up, things should fall into place without us having to do too much."

"So what are you getting at?" Melania asked.

"What I'm getting at is that Ricko and Tricia are key here," Liz stated.

"Those two?" Melania asked. "Obviously they've been spending more time together than I'd appreciate."

"Mm, indeed they seem to be engaging in the naive idealistic infatuation that they identify as love," Liz drawled. "But that will work to our advantage. You see, it can be assumed that they won't want to vote for each other, therefore if we can divide and conquer, provide each with the idea to target one of the other three, they'll compare notes, we'll be able to bring it together while letting them feel securely in control."

"You know, I actually like that," Melania said, "get the seed planted and take over before they even know what hit them!"

"Of course you do," Liz said, "now then obviously I cannot risk being alone with Ricko, in his hormonal state, I simply would not feel safe of being violated even by his thoughts."

"Fine by me," Melania said. "I don't want to deal with that hyperactive fox pest anyways."

 **Confessional:**

 **Simpson-** Talking to people is...well it's kind of important, and making people like me is sort of necessary here. I uh..well I think Brittany might like me, I just gotta make sure I don't mess that up...and that I don't let Damian mess that up!

 _Please, I'm the only reason she's even noticed you in the first place._

 **Sway-** Obviously the girls outnumber the boys here, but I'm not too worried about that. It's clear Ricko and Tricia fancy each other, and if I can help out Simpson to win Brittany's heart, we might be able to keep her on our side too. If I'm not able to get a girl on this team, then the least I can do is help out my buddies to win some hearts.

 **Liz-** Subtlety is key for this stage, overplay and you'll draw eyes to yourself. I still want to make sure things work out favorably though, and that's simply a matter of manipulating others to do what I want without them realizing it. It's really quite elementary.

(Mega Mutants)

 **Confessional:**

 **Lyndon-** Okay so uh...well um, I'm thinking here and well so far I've done what Shelby told me to do, cause uh...well she's smart and confident and I'm not...but then I got thinking um...that's actually bad gameplay and I'm just really stupid and didn't realize it...cause like who's going to respect a follower? And uh I guess that doesn't really matter...I'm just being paranoid...but you know, people might vote me out...cause they don't respect me...so I should probably start doing something for my own...

Lyndon tentatively walked up to Blaine who was on all fours, keeping low to the ground as he slunk slowly.

"Um...hello," Lyndon said uncertainly.

"Greetings!" Blaine said as he jumped up to his feet.

"Hi," Lyndon said.

"Yes, hello!" Blaine reiterated.

"So uh...what's on your mind?" Lyndon asked awkwardly.

"What's on my mind is that dragonflies can remember exact details of places they haven't been in years allowing them to form flawless flight plans in very expansive diameters!" Blaine exclaimed.

"...Okay," Lyndon replied.

Back in the quarters, Sashonelle had draped her body next to Scout and daintily placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Scout, darling, I just wanted to speak with you quickly," Sashonelle said, "make sure there were no ill-feelings between us after that...well what happened last night."

"Of course not," Scout said. "After all I voted for her too."

"Right...that's right, you did," Sashonelle noted while meticulously turning her head to look at Spencer who just gave an apologetic shrug.

"Spencer has explained the situation and I understand why you would feel uneasy about keeping both me and Anthony in this game together," Scout said.

"I...see," Sashonelle said while bringing up a single finger to her chin.

"And of course let me just say," Shelby interjected, "that had I not been led to believe that the majority was already voting for you"-she paused to glare at Sashonelle and Spencer-"I would have of course switched my vote. I don't hold anything personal against you, believe me, it was just, well like you said, the situation being what it was, and with what I was told-"

"Please, please, I don't want any awkwardness between us," Scout said calmly. "Both of you don't need to worry about any sort of grudge from me, that is something based solely in personal emotion, and I am above letting my game be directed by such a notion. All I ask is that with Anthony gone you give me a chance to stay and we can all move past this."

"Of course, I want the same!" Shelby said.

"Then we can all just get along," Sashonelle said sweetly while twisting a finger around a strand of Shelby's hair.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** Last night I did receive votes, and perhaps I could have been eliminated, that is quite upsetting and quite sobering. I had to go with the plan to lose Anthony to keep myself in good, now then I need to trust that by allowing this to happen, I will earn the trust of the others and keep myself from being sent out next. I believe it will pay off, as clearly tensions have already arisen from that previous round.

 **Spencer-** So basically, I'm sitting on top of the game at this point (chuckles). I mean, call it arrogant if you want, but it's true, I'm tight with Scout, I'm good with Sashonelle, if people want something to happen they're gonna have to go through me, and I love it.

 **Sashonelle-** Eck, I don't trust Scout, no one is that mellow, even a robot...especially a robot. And of course Spencer, that little troll, had to fill him in and that makes me look like the bad guy. So I'm watching my step here, Scout may say he's fine, but I don't buy so, and I am certainly not letting him take me out.

(Lasting Legends)

Niles was leaning against a wall when someone came up from behind him.

"There you are!" Kelly sighed in exasperation. "Seriously, how big is this place? Can't you people just stick around so I don't have to spend my days navigating this maze."

"I'm not bothering anyone, no one has to me worry about getting hurt, it's win-win," Niles remarked. "So you'd better have a good reason for coming to find me."

"How about we're supposed to be allies and we've barely spoken since the last vote," Kelly said.

"The plan was to vote out Ashley next," Niles stated, "has that changed?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to discuss or confirm," Kelly said.

Niles stepped in close to Kelly until he was towering over her.

"I said we are voting out Ashley," he growled, "how is that for discussion? Loud and clear for you?"

"You don't scare me," Kelly replied icily.

"Really?" Niles said with a light chuckle before shoving his arm against Kelly, pinning her up on the wall. "How about now?"

"N-O," Kelly gritted while glaring into Niles' eyes. "Are you going to hurt me now? Are you going to give everyone exactly the reason they need to send you packing at the next chance we get? I don't think so..."

Niles snarled at Kelly, but let her go.

"Accidents can still happen," Niles remarked to her as he left.

"Work on your threats," Kelly called after him.

Meanwhile, Ashley had spotted Lana, peering into a handheld mirror and adjusting her hair.

"Uh...hi," Ashley greeted.

"Mhm," Lana acknowledged without looking up.

"So...any chance you might be interested in voting out Wally if we lose?" Ashley said quickly.

"Who?" Lana asked.

"You know? Energetic kid with shaggy brown hair?" Ashley described.

"Mmm...no there's no one on this team that matches that description, you must be crazy," Lana replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** Kelly...is going to be a problem. I want people doing what I say without asking any questions. I might have to deal with her sooner than later.

 **Kelly-** I'm not about to be pushed around and bullied into making decisions that benefit other people. I mean, hello, you expect me to just put up with that bimbo Lana because she's too stupid to pose a threat? Yeah no.

 **Wally-** So, I was just working on my skills of espionage, when uh...well this is embarrassing, but I got stuck in the wall...I would have cried for help, but well that would defeat the whole purpose of espionage...and THEN I heard something scandalous! Lana doesn't even know I exist! (sobs) Oh and Ashley's trying to throw me under the bus, yeah that was sort of lame too.

(Starving Zombies)

Liz searched through the bunker for Tricia. She called her name a few times before the fox girl dropped down in front of her.

"Hello!" Tricia greeted.

"Ah yes, hello," Liz greeted.

Tricia didn't slow down to talk though, she was busy finding anything that wasn't bolted down and throwing it into a towering pile she was building.

"Uh...why are you doing that?" Liz asked. "What are you doing?"

"I dunno!" Tricia replied while throwing a scrap of metal to the top of her teetering construction.

"Well then, um, I was hoping we could talk," Liz said.

"Mhm," Tricia said while wrapping a wire around the base.

"Have you given any thought to what might happen if we were to vote?" Liz asked.

"Nope!" Liz said.

"Ah, I see, well I don't think it should be you, for what it's worth," Liz said.

"Hooray!" Tricia replied.

"Have you spoken much with Simpson?" Liz asked.

"Nope!" Tricia answered.

"Me neither," Liz said, "In fact I think there are a lot of people who haven't, so-"

"Why are you being so boring?" Tricia asked as she walked up to examine Liz.

"Boring? I'm just trying to talk about the game," Liz said defensively.

"Well it's boring, be more fun!" Tricia said.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to discuss this though," Liz said.

"Mmm, nah!" Tricia said. "No one tells me what I have to do!"

With that Tricia kicked her monument and cackled as it came crashing down before scampering away from Liz.

Meanwhile, Melania had walked up to Ricko who was sitting against the wall, strumming at his guitar.

"Morning," Ricko greeted.

"Hello," Melania said. "I was hoping we could have a conversation."

"Right on," Ricko replied. "So, what's it like where you're from?"

"I meant a conversation about the game," Melania stated.

"Aw, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Ricko said, "You always read about so many musicians who make it big and try to make Hollywood their life, but they forget where they came from, right? That's never going to be me."

"It's boring where I come from," Melania said. "I go to school, I exceed in all my courses, then I come home where I eat dinner and sleep. Happy?

"Don't you have friends?" Ricko asked.

"No one likes me," Melania answered. "Which is fine since I hardly have time for ephemeral relationships distracting me from success."

"Wait what?" Ricko asked.

"You heard me, I want to make something with my life and that means I need to be fully focused on my goals," Melania replied.

"No before that," Ricko said. "No one likes you? That's pretty harsh."

"I stopped caring a long time ago," Melania said.

"Well you should care though!" Ricko said. "I can be your friend."

"That's not necessary," Melania said.

"Alright, you know what," Ricko said, "whenever I'm feeling down or confused, I just start playing music and see what comes out. Maybe you should give it a try?"

"You expect me to sing?" Melania scoffed. "That's not happening."

"Give it a shot," Ricko said while strumming up a beat.

"No, that's not going to happen," Melania insisted, "Stop that, I said stop."

Suddenly, Melania could no longer resist the beat and began to twist and point to the rhythm.

 _Don't tell me what you think you know about me  
_ _I am who I am and it's perfectly plain to see!  
_ _Get up go out, don't ever look up  
_ _Cause I know what's waiting for me if I do  
_ _And I'm done with that, never again, this is now and that was then!_

 _I don't need anybody else  
_ _I'm happy by myself  
_ _Nobody to depend on, nobody to count on  
_ _Nobody to let me dooooown!  
I've got me and that's all I need  
_ _I'm all I could ever be._

 _Gold star, red sash, I've got them all  
_ _One thing on my mind, watch me stand tall  
_ _I don't need you to tell me something new  
_ _Cause I know exactly how I dooo!  
_ _No, no, no, I don't need your advice, I've already got the perfect life._

 _I don't need anybody else, no no no one at all!  
_ _I'm happy by myself, just meee myself and I!  
_ _Nobody to depend on, nobody to count on  
_ _No no no one's ever gonna let me dooown!  
_ _I've got me and that's all I'll ever need!  
_ _I said that's all I'll ever need!_

 _So I don't need to hear what you have to say  
_ _I've been there done that anyway_

 _I'm all I ever could be..._

As Ricko stopped playing, Melania suddenly shook herself off. She grabbed Ricko and shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" she barked.

"Just uh...the power of music," Ricko said.

"I think this conversation is over," Melania said as she left.

She and Liz ended up meeting back up.

"You about ready to switch?" Liz asked.

"More than you know," Melania shuddered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Tricia-** Meh all the talk of 'votes' and 'elimination' who cares!? I do whatever I want! Do I need to make a plan with six other people what I'm going to eat for breakfast? No! So I will make my own decisions here too!

 **Ricko-** I hope Melania's doing alright. Sounds like she's got some issues, but hey that's what the power of music is all about, figuring yourself out and putting it all together.

 **Melania-** Hmph, well that was a waste of my time. Yes, when I was younger I was very shy and I never made any friends, but I learned that's not important, because while everyone was out partying or getting into trouble, I had all the time in the world to study or learn new skills. So who's really coming out on top here?

(Later)

The three teams had gathered outside where Jeanette stood before them.

"Good morning, everyone," Jeanette greeted. "I hope you're all ready for another exciting challenge. Once again, two of you will be winning safety and the other team will sadly have to send someone out. So very sad. Now then, you've had some time to get used to the nuclear setting, get some food, build some monuments, but it turns out...you're not alone!"

The hostess waved her hands excitedly while the cast just looked at her uncertainly.

"Ahem, yes, it would seem as though the computers got too smart for our own good, gained sentience, and have built an army which is coming to kill you right now!" Jeanette announced while clapping her hands together. "If you follow those hills you'll find the robot army marching this way, your job is to get past them, find their control station and shut them off. Their are in fact two different control stations, so two different teams will be able to complete this mission. The other...well they'll be making another sarcifice tonight."

"Uh, if the robots are revolting then shouldn't we worry about this guy?" Shelby asked as she glanced at Scout.

"Please, no need to insult me," Scout said, "I am fully capable of making my own decisions, I'd never give into some primitive hive mind slaughter. How utterly barbaric."

"And there you have it," Jeanette said, "this begins now!"

"Alright people," Melania said to her team, "We've been doing good so far, but this challenge more than the others will require a flawless battle plan."

"ATTAAAAACK!" Tricia screamed while lunging forward.

"No, come back!" Melania called.

It wasn't long before the others were chasing after Tricia though, leaving the team scattered.

"Okay guys," Spencer said over with the Mega Mutants. "There's a time to smash! And a time for stealth, I'm thinking this might be the latter. Move quick, move unseen, we might be able to avoid too much scuffle."

"Agreed," Sashonelle said, "Follow my lead in the art of grace and we'll be able to move like a smooth wave."

"You wouldn't happen to have any advice on how to handle these robots?" Shelby asked Scout.

"As a human, are you about to start giving advanced tactics on how to stop the next terrorist attack?" Scout retorted. "I do have some knowledge programmed from Anthony though, these robots are designed with a purpose and they will function as a legion. If you get seen by one, they'll all know where you are pretty soon."

Meanwhile, Wally had taken to stand before his team proudly.

"No worries, team," he declared, "Just let me take the lead here and I'll demolish anything that gets in our way!"

"I'm...not sure if that's actually the best strategy for us," Connor said uncertainly.

"I think it's fine," Kelly remarked, "Cannon-fodder seems like a pretty viable strategy to me. If he's volunteering let's let him take the hits and get the rest of us to sneak by."

"You can count on me!" Wally assured.

"Well...if you want to put yourself out there," Connor said with a shrug.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** While I'm supposed to be getting Tricia on my side...her lack of any obedience or respect for teamwork is going to be damaging to us. We're fortunate to have been able to still come out on top so far, but I fear that'll bite us in the leg eventually.

 **Spencer-** As much as I'd love to go full Schwarzenegger and show off my moves...I actually want to win this challenge. I think I'd be alright if we lost, but I want this time to hold together, we're down to six and we can't afford to fall behind any further.

 **Wally-** I'm still not sure where I fit on this team, and after hearing my name get dropped earlier today I really need to go all out to prove my worth and show that I'm not one to be underestimated!

(Starving Zombies)

Tricia scampered between rocks as she made her way along the hill. She slowed down and gradually crept her head out to spy on a brigade of chrome humanoid figures-each holding large ballistic weapons-patrolling the area.

"There you are," Sway said as he caught up with Tricia and latched onto her from behind. "Might not want to dash out like that, don't need you getting shot down before we even get close."

"Shoot me!? Never!" Tricia exclaimed.

The rest of the team had soon caught up and were able to look down on the robot brigade.

"Hm...I think we can handle this," Melania noted. "I'll go out and catch their attention, the rest of you wait in hiding till they're close enough, then attack from all sides. We can catch them off guard and get them while their attention is misdirected."

"Sounds good to me," Ricko said.

"Good," Melania said as she got up, "Now get ready."

Melania began to step forward towards the robots and they quickly noticed her and rapidly changed their direction.

"That's right, I'm over here," Melania called.

The robots open fired, launching a series of cords that wrapped around Melania, bringing her to the ground.

"Uh...was that part of the plan?" Ricko asked.

"New plan," Tricia announced, "ATTACK!"

Tricia lunged forward and flipped through the air, pouncing onto the head of one of the robots. She immediately clawed and kicked at it, causing the machine to swerve and knock against its allies.

"Looks like this is what we're doing then," Ricko said as he pulled out his guitar, "By the power of music!"

Ricko charged out and joined Tricia, swinging his guitar like a club against the nearest enemies. Sway ran to Melania's side and began to work on her binds.

"Don't worry, my lady, I'll have you free in no time," he remarked.

"You are so lucky my hands are tied or I'd smack you for that," Melania grunted.

Simpson lingered behind tentatively. He had clutched a rock in his hands, but was wavering nervously watching the battle from his hiding spot.

 _Well? What are you waiting for? Do you want the rest of your team to see how useless I know you are?_

"No but...I'm just waiting for the right chance to attack," Simpson defended.

 _You mean once everyone else has dealt with it and you've done nothing?_

"N-no, but...everything's moving so fast," Simpson said.

 _Well, if you want me to handle it-_

"NO!" Simpson shouted before charging and smashing his rock violently against the robotic attackers.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Honestly our team has never been incredibly cohesive, so it's a bit surprising we came off safely the last few rounds. I fear our run could easily come to an end this round.

 **Melania-** Well...not exactly a great showing for me, these robots are tougher adversaries than I anticipated.

 **Simpson-** Yes, I helped, okay I'm doing alright.

 **Damian-** Pathetic really, but at least Simpson is still such a good little puppet even when I'm not in control.

(Mega Mutants)

Spencer rolled between boulders, Sashonelle followed in a swift twirl, while Blaine hopped from the top in a flea-like motion. Shelby, Lyndon, and Scout carefully came up from behind.

"Get down!" Spencer ordered as they took cover.

Rows of robotic patrols marched by. The sentries showed no sign of detecting the team and turned around, continuing their cycle.

"Oh this isn't good," Lyndon whimpered.

"This is fine," Sashonelle said, "we just need to time this right and move when they're not looking."

"Yep, there's another niche over there we can reach," Spencer said. "Just move quick and quiet."

Spencer and Sashonelle rolled towards the space gracefully. Blaine made a rapid motion to join them. Scout paused, eyeing the patrols, then made a sprint just as they departed. Lyndon tried to follow, but stumbled over some loose rocks and hit the ground. The patrols twisted around and immediately open fired.

"Yaaaah!" Lyndon shouted as she scrambled to avoid the oncoming fire.

The shots hit the rocks behind her, causing them to crumble and come sliding down.

"Guys, help!" Shelby called as she ran out to try to grab Lyndon but only fell under fire herself.

"Have no fear!" Blaine exclaimed. "A true honeybee has no concern for its own life, one use of its stinger and it's dead, but it's all worth it for the good of the Queen! You robot honey hogs are about to feel the wrath of my sting!"

Blaine charged at one of the robots and began delivering a series of rapid punches, albeit ineffectively, to its chest.

"We can't afford to waste anymore time," Spencer said as he urged Scout and Sashonelle to keep moving.

"You're just leaving us!?" Shelby called.

"Sorry, darlings, it's still a race," Sashonelle said. "For all we know the others could be ahead of us, we can't afford to miss any chance here."

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** It is unfortunate to have to leave teammates to fend for themselves, but logically speaking, if we lose this challenge then we have to vote one of them out, it is simply in our best interest to make sure at least some of us keep moving, winning immunity needs to be our primary priority right now.

 **Blaine-** I would gladly fight to the death for my team, does a a bee question when it needs to sting!? NO! It simply does what it has to do, and makes the ultimate sacrifice. All for the good of the hive, the good of the queen, the good of the honey, a true paragon of loyalty in its purest form!

 **Shelby-** I'm sure it's easy to just leave someone behind and call it 'cutthroat,' give some 'ice cold' confessional about it, because hey you're on Total Drama this is how we do, right? I guess I'd just like to think there'd still be some decency in people to help out a troubled teammate...but I guess this reporters just holding onto a fleeting idealism. I'm Shelby Sands, and this is another example of reality TV corrupting our morals, keep watching to see the effects.

(Lasting Legends)

The team inched along a ledge, Wally confidently marching in the lead.

"Careful," Ashley cautioned.

"No need for that," Wally said. "I want these robots to find me, so I can tear them to shreds. They're the ones who need to be careful!"

"Well okay," Ashley said, "but you know, just in case you're uh...underestimating them."

"Never, I am a master of estimation!" Wally exclaimed. "Though maybe a guess for good luck would help."

Wally slid next to Lana and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, if it's for the good of the team," Lana sighed dramatically, before turning around to kiss Connor on the cheek.

"Not quite what I meant..." Wally said.

"You're pathetic and I hope you know that," Kelly remarked to Wally.

Suddenly a barrage of projectiles came for the group, causing rocks around them to burst and explode.

"We're under attack!" Lana cried.

"There!" Christian exclaimed as he pointed to a small group of robots beneath them.

"Time to act!" Wally exclaimed as he dived down towards the group, delivering an inward kick to the head of one of them. "Go, guys, go, I got this!"

"Well, you heard him," Niles remarked.

Wally received several shots and was brutally smashed against the rockside.

"He's fine," Niles said, "Let's go before they finish with their chewtoy."

Niles, Connor, and Kelly kept moving, but suddenly received an attack from the other side. The ground beneath their feet was blasted to bits and they were sent sprawling down into a valley. Robots emerged from their points of attack to surround the trio.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Niles said as he got up to charge at the oncomers.

However, he was quickly hit with a bind around his legs, bringing him right back down to the ground. From above, Lana, Ashley, and Christian had managed to avoid the attack so far.

"Well, looks like the three of us will have to work together to figure something out," Lana stated.

"What fun," Christian remarked to Ashley.

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** (bruises) Well...I didn't think this would be easy coming in, sometimes we just have to make sacrifices but it'll be worth it in the end!

 **Kelly-** Let's be real here, we were a disaster the last few challenges, and not much has changed, it's really just coming down to can we hope the other teams continue to be more of a mess?

 **Ashley-** Brute strength clearly isn't the key here, though I don't think some of the others have figured that out yet. If we're going to turn this round then we're going to have to think outside the box a little more.

(Starving Zombies)

The group had managed to dismantle and escape their robotic attackers and were continuing to make their way through the rocky hills.

"Well now there's something you don't do every day!" Ricko remarked. "Battling killer robots!"

"And it's something I'd be fine never doing again too," Kelly replied.

"Well yeah but still, that's a pretty metal thing to put on your resume," Ricko said.

"Guys, guys, lookie look!" Tricia exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

"Okay, okay, stay calm, we don't want to trigger another attack," Melania said.

The group got down and crept between the crevices to see a much larger platoon of robots patrolling a flat area ahead of them.

"This definitely doesn't look too promising," Melania remarked.

"Look though," Sway said as he pointed to a small square building with blinking red lights along its top. "I think that's where we're supposed to be heading."

"Alright, but let's not go running out again," Liz said, "that could have ended badly last time, and we're clearly outnumbered here."

"Agreed," Melania said, "Let's take a detour, go around this way, curve back and come from behind."

The group moved around a corner, and found themselves in a small chamber created by the overhang of rocks. However, one they were all inside, they were suddenly attacked from all sides. Robots emerged from hiding spots, firing their cords from many different directions.

"Ah! These things are definitely smarter than I thought," Melania said as she managed to duck and swerve to avoid getting caught a second time.

"Looks like we're doing this again," Ricko said as he charged to attack.

He didn't accomplish much before being brought down though. Robots waiting in hiding emerged only when it was too late to escape their attacks. Melania had managed to grab one of the robots and bashed it against a rock. Another came up from behind her, but Sway jumped in the way, getting wrapped up and brought to the ground instead. Simpson cowered and tried to hide wherever he could.

 _Pathetic_

Suddenly he ran his hand through his hair and rolled up his sleeves. Tricia was moving quickly backwards to dodge the oncoming attacks. Damian grabbed her behind and tossed her straight towards the largest group of robots.

"Weee-rawr!" Tricia exclaimed before pouncing on a robot and stomping it to the ground.

Two more fired at her, but she ducked just in time to let them shoot each other instead.

"There's too many of them!" Liz cried as the remaining standing teammates got surrounded. "Brittany, why aren't you helping!?"

Brittany was currently standing back, holding up her phone, trying to get a picture.

"Like hang on, this scene would make a great wallpaper, I need to capture it!" Brittany said while snapping a photo. "Now I'll just upload it to my collection, like, I've already got over 9000."

Suddenly the group of robots all froze in place, even mid-attack in some cases.

"What just happened?" Damian asked.

"Uh...if I had to wager a guess, I'd say that whatever Brittany's doing is interfering with the wireless connection used to give commands to the robot soldiers," Liz said.

"Then we'd better move fast," Melania said. "There's no telling how long this break will last."

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** Like I'm so helpful, everyone just needs to like be more like me and we'd all be fine.

 **Tricia-** Hehehe, I loved to tear those things apart, let them cower beneath my claws, I'm a true predator! Beware!

 **Ricko-** You know, from now on I am going to judge songs about the apocalypse a lot harder. I've lived it!

(Mega Mutants)

Blaine continued to attack with no stop on the robots. He took shots and was knocked back several times but never stayed down for long.

"Hahaha, fools! You think your pitiful weapons can stop be!?" Blaine boasted. "Haven't you heard!? A cockroach's shell is nearly indestructible, they have evolved to withstand blistering heat and chilling cold, it'll take more than that to stop me!"

"But uh...you're not a cockroach," Lyndon said.

"I'm pretty sure there's no telling him that now," Shelby remarked while grabbing Lyndon's hand and helping her over a pile of fallen rocks.

Meanwhile, up ahead, Sashonelle, Spencer, and Scout were finding that their slope was starting to get much more vertical.

"We are going to have to start climbing soon," Scout declared.

"We've got to be getting close though," Spencer said, "We can do this, guys."

The three began to scale the rock wall, coming up to a plateau. As soon as they pulled themselves up to the surface though, they were immediately attacked.

"Yikes," Sashonelle said while performing a fluid twirl to avoid being caught by a pair of oncoming binds.

Spencer was dodging attacks from different sides while trying to find a way to get past. However he was very quickly surrounded as the robots closed in on him.

"Hey, back off!" he barked while shoving two away, but four more came from behind.

Scout grabbed two of their heads and bashed them together, then delivered a kick to another oncoming one. Spencer turned around in time to punch the remaining attacker.

"We need to fall back," Scout said.

"Fine by me," Sashonelle said as she slid back and climbed back down the rock.

Spencer and Scout wasted no time following after her.

"Well that sucked," Spencer remarked as they reached the bottom.

"Hello, guys," Shelby said as she and Lyndon caught up. "Having fun yet?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** Okay, okay, I like a challenge, sure him me with your worst, Jeanette. That'll just get me all the more pumped to see us get through this.

 **Sashonelle-** Oh would you look at that, Shelby seems to have left Blaine behind. Guess she's not so righteous after all (flips hair)

 **Lyndon-** So...this would actually be uh...a perfect time to prove my worth. Blaine is tough, Spencer is strong, Sashonelle is fast, but if I can figure out a way for us to win the challenge...then I'll finally be good for something. Only problem is uh...I have no idea how to do that (sighs).

(Lasting Legends)

Connor and Kelly tried to evade their attackers for as long as they could, but there were many and they were coming for them from all directions.

"We're so screwed," Kelly groaned as she just barely avoided an oncoming attack.

"We just...need to hold out..." Connor said.

"Until the challenge ends and we lose?" Kelly asked. "Love it."

Connor grabbed Kelly and pulled her behind a rock to avoid a pair of robots coming for them. However, two more came around from the other side. Kelly glanced around and spotted a thin branch sprouting from the ground which she grabbed.

"Back off, I know Kendo!" she exclaimed.

The nearest robot just took the branch out of her hand and snapped it in half.

"Damn, I knew that skill would end up being overall useless," Kelly groaned.

From the top, Christian, Lana, and Ashley were watching helplessly.

"We have to do something!" Lana said. "We need to help them!"

"But what?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know!" Lana snapped. "You're the one with glasses, can't you figure it out!?"

"I've been trying to," Ashley said.

"Well you're not trying hard enough because we still don't have a plan!" Lana said.

"I'm working on something!" Ashley snapped.

"Well?" Lana demanded.

"Okay, okay, the robots are functioning on a hive mind, and their job here is to prevent us from reaching the control station," Ashley said.

"Tell us something we don't know," Christian remarked.

"Actually this is all news to me, I wasn't really paying attention earlier," Lana said, "Keep going."

"They're also not the most accurate with their shots," Ashley said, "so if we can lure them into a tight space, we can keep them busy long enough for us to get by and then...we run like hell."

"Okay, but there's one problem," Christian said, "Connor and Kelly aren't really able to get past anyone, I don't see them doing any luring."

"That's why we're going to have to do it," Ashley said. "We can climb along that ridge there...hopefully. Once they notice us, they'll move in, and we just have to lead them to that crevice."

"Well...no time like the present," Christian said.

The boy began to carefully pull himself across the rocky ledge. Ashley followed after him. The two moved with slow precision, making every precaution to not be discovered too soon.

"You know, guys," Lana called, "This isn't really my sort of thing. I think I'm just going to let you handle it."

"Come on, Lana, I heard that Connor likes girls who aren't afraid to take risks," Ashley said.

"What?! Move it, bitches, quit hogging all the rock!" Lana exclaimed as she immediately started climbing at an alarming rate.

They three eventually reached their destination and dropped down.

"Hey, hey. over here!" Ashley called. "Look at us, we're getting somewhere we're not supposed to be!"

Instantly the robots turned around and began to march towards them, firing.

"Get ready," Ashley said to her teammates.

The robots began to file into the more narrow passage. Ashley kept waving for them to follow, dodging the many shots fired at her. The more the sides closed in, the the more the robots began to collide with each other. Rocks were soon flying through the air as they burst from the missed shots.

"Okay, we're getting out of here!" Christian said as he grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her out of the way.

"How's this for risk taking!?" Lana exclaimed as she delivered a kick to a robot, sending it colliding with several others behind it.

Connor and Kelly soon met up with the group.

"Wow, good work guys," Connor said.

"Yeah yeah, now come on," Kelly said. "We might actually have a shot at saving ourselves now."

 **Confessional:**

 **Ashley-** To be fair, I'm likely the one who has most reason to worry if we lose, so...yeah better to not let that happen at all.

 **Lana-** I am so glad I inspired Ashley to come up with that plan, I'm going to have to make sure Connor knows the whole story after we win.

 **Connor-** It's not a good feeling, feeling powerless, but I'm beyond glad to know my team is capable of coming through for me when I need it, I do think overall we have a really strong group here.

(Starving Zombies)

The team hadn't gotten far before the robots reactivated and began chasing after them again.

"Move, move, move!" Melania barked. "We can make it!"

"Nyah, nyah, can't catch us!" Tricia taunted while running backwards.

The group closed in on the small gray building, but several robots were waiting in their way.

"Outta the way!" Melania yelled as she charged.

Tricia flipped herself through the air and just began walking on the heads of the confused robots. She soon reached the door, which she kicked open and entered. Inside she found a single red button waiting for her.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she slammed it down.

Suddenly the robots began docile, stopped attacking, and just returned to their patrol.

"We did it!" Sway cheered.

"Right on!" Ricko exclaimed.

"Guys! My wallpaper is currently on the front page of 'Hot Wallpapers Hourly!'" Brittany exclaimed. "Do you have any idea of how big a deal this is!? Oh and we also won the challenge, yay us!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Our domination is just unstoppable. This is pretty crazy, but hey I'm not complaining, I clearly got lucky with the team I ended up with.

 **Liz-** Honestly, I take this as less of a testament to our strength, and more of a proof of the other teams' failure. Same result either way though.

 **Brittany-** We are like just the best. Like the only thing I regret is that like now I'll never get any chances to use my catty sound-bites and exaggerated reactions when I blindside someone.

(Mega Mutants)

Spencer, Scout, Shelby, Sashonelle, and Lyndon all stood in a circle as they tried to figure out a plan.

"I don't think there's any 'easy' way to do this," Shelby said. "We're just going to have to go for it."

"Divide and conquer, I say," Spencer said. "They can't stop all of us...hopefully. If just one of us can get past then that's all it'll take."

"Time is not on our side," Scout said, "The other teams could be closing in. If we want a shot at all we're going to need to just go for it."

"Then let's do it!" Shelby said.

The group spread out and began to climb up the wall. As they reached the top, once again they were quickly put under fire.

"Charge!" Spencer yelled at he lunged forward.

"Catch me if you can, boys," Sashonelle said as she weaved between robots.

"Guys, we might have trouble," Shelby said as Connor, Kelly, Ashley, and Christian climbed up from another side.

"There it is!" Kelly announced as she spotted the control centre at the other side of the robot army.

Connor quickly pulled her down to avoid an oncoming attack.

"We're going to have to get there first," Connor said.

"Yeah, that's not happening!" Shelby shot to them.

However, after speaking, she was was immediately caught and bound. Spencer continued to charge for the station, knocking robots aside without looking back. Sashonelle followed right behind him.

"We can do this!" Connor said as he charged forward.

Connor didn't get far before five robots took him from all sides and brought him to the ground. This gave the perfect chance for Christian and Kelly to get past though and making a line for the station. Kelly awkwardly tripped over a divet in the ground, though, falling behind, leaving Christian running side by side with Sashonelle while Spencer still held the lead. Sashonelle let her attention turn to Christian just long enough to miss an oncoming attack.

"Nooo!" she cried dramatically as she sank to the ground, but not before flinging her hands out and grabbing Christian's ankles, dragging him down with her.

Spencer had cleared through most of the robots by now and was nearing the centre, but he realized that Ashley had taken a different approach, gone around and was closing in on the building.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes I do!" Ashley retorted.

The two dived for the door. Spencer's size gave him the advantage, and he was able to knock Ashley aside and burst into the room first, slamming both his palms on the button.

"And we have our winners!" Jeanette's voice suddenly exclaimed as the robots stopped and powered done. "Lasting Legends...so very sorry, but it's time to send someone else out."

 **Confessional:**

 **Ashley-** Aaaah, so close!

 **Lyndon-** Well we won...but I didn't do anything... I actually fell down on the climb up...but we won...so that's something...I guess...

 **Kelly-** I knew we wouldn't win.

 **Connor-** (Holding head in hands) Aw man...we almost had that, it was way too close. This vote is not going to be kind.

(Lasting Legends)

Connor and Niles both walked up to each other in the quarters; the two of them had the room to themselves.

"Well this sucks," Connor said, "But I wanted to talk to you about something-"

"Shut up, I had something I need to say first," Niles said, "I think we need to get rid of Kelly."

"Wait...you do?" Connor said in shock.

"Yeah, she sucks at everything," Niles said, "all she does is complain, and she hasn't brought anything to the table at all. I am sick of her sour attitude, and I don't care what Christian says, we should have just gotten rid of her before. I don't think we should waste another chance to get rid of her."

"Well, this is just perfect because that's exactly what I was going to bring up to you," Connor said, "That worked out a lot easier than I expected."

"So we're good here then?" Niles said, "Then let's make sure it's happening...not that I imagine there'll be much fight for her to stay."

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** Kelly needs to go now before she becomes more of a problem. I need people who will do what I say without question. Kelly will not be that kind of person. Wally, Lana? They're not capable of putting up a fight, even Ashley is too meek and desperate.

 **Connor-** Well this worked out well. I wanted Kelly gone before, and while I worry about Ashley, I don't really see keeping Kelly as being a hugely beneficial move for us as a whole. If Niles is on board then that's already the hardest part down, the others should have no problem with this.

As Ashley made her way through the bunker to find one of the others to talk to, she suddenly found her path blocked by Christian.

"Well, well, looks like the time of judgment is upon us," Christian said.

"I guess," Ashley said with a shrug, trying to get past Christian.

"Look, my deal still stands, in fact, just say the word, I'll go with you to argue for Wally to go over you," Christian said, "It'll work, trust me."

"Really?" Ashley sighed. "Wally took a beating just so the rest of us could have a chance at this challenge."

"Yeah, he did," Christian replied nonchalantly. "And?"

"Well, we're really just going to toss him away like that!?" Ashley asked.

"That's how the game works," Christian said with a condescending smile, "Look, Ashley, maybe I was wrong. If you don't have it in you, if you're going to let your emotions get you all choked up here, maybe there's no place for you here."

"No, no," Ashley said, "You want to talk? Come on, let's find the others and talk."

 **Confessional:**

 **Ashley-** Oooh, Christian makes me so mad! He's so smug, like he's invincible and can just snap his fingers and decide who goes home. He's the one who's clearly in delusion about how this game works.

 **Christian-** Ashley has been a bit of a harder nut to crack then I imagined. She really thinks she can keep Wally safe because he was so noble, so heroic, today? She's just going to get herself eliminated that way. How pathetic.

Kelly had found Wally and was walking with him now.

"Alright, let's talk," she said. "What would you say to voting out Lana?"

"I'd say no way in hell!" Wally exclaimed.

"Dude, you need to get it through your head," Kelly said, "She's not. that. into. you! You need to come to terms with this and what better way to do that than to just cut her out of your life entirely. I'm trying to help you here!"

"But...but, then I'll never have a chance with her," Wally said.

"You don't have a chance with her now," Kelly said. "She doesn't even know you exist, why are you wasting your time on a girl like that? It's not healthy, and the only way you're going to feel better is if you make a clean break."

"But...but..." Wally stammered.

"Okay, forget everything I said," Kelly said, "Think of if this way. Lana never notices you, she doesn't even know your name...but if you vote her out, then you're sure to catch her attention!"

Ahead of the two, the pair of Connor and Niles was meeting with the pair of Ashley and Christian.

"Guys, guys," Christian called. "I've been talking with Ashley, and we think we need to shift the target."

"What a coincidence," Connor said, "We were just saying the same thing."

"Yes," Ashley said, "It's become clear to me that our team has some cancer to be removed. And he's standing right there!"

Ashley turned to her side to point right at Christian.

"Uh...what?" Connor asked.

"Ashley, dear-" Christian said with a smile.

"Oh shut it!" Ashley snapped. "I am DONE with your mindgames! You know what this guy does? He gets in your head, he's been twisting my words, trying to get me to target Wally so he doesn't have to be the one to get blood on his hands. Well let me tell you, I've got you figured out! You're a snake and this team does not need you!"

"Ashley, Ashley, I can't believe this," Christian said, never losing his grin. "I tried to help you out, and you just throw it in my face, how disappointing."

"Whoa, whoa, back up," Niles said. "No one is targeting Wally here."

"Christian is!" Ashley said. "I of course will be voting for Christian!"

"You know what, I was just trying to give you a fighting chance here," Christian said, "You clearly don't appreciate that, so you can be the boot like you were always supposed to be."

As the two walked away, Connor just shrugged and sighed, "I take it Kelly's not on the table then?"

Lana, meanwhile, peered out from the corner at the other end of the hall.

"Ooh, fresh drama?" she said. "Sounds like it's time for Lana to enter the game."

"Agreed," Kelly remarked to her. "Too bad it started four rounds ago."

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** It boggles my mind that I'm the only one who actually sees Lana as the biggest load here. She is stupid, she is weak, and she's clearly got her mind on boys rather than the game, why are we keeping someone like this around?

 **Wally-** Vote out Lana? That sounds crazy honestly...and yet love makes us do crazy things...

 **Ashley-** You know what, I am not going to let Christian just pull my strings. He showed his true colors to me because he thinks I'm too meek to find back, well I'm putting a stop to that! The rest of the team needs to see him as he is!

 **Christian-** (Laughs) Oh man, that was amazing. I knew Ashley had it in her to be pure, unfiltered vicious! It's such a shame that she's probably going to have to die because of it now.

 **Connor-** Well...so much for things being nice and easy.

(Eliminations)

The teams met up in the usual room with Jeanette standing in front of them.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone to another lovely elimination ceremony," Jeanette greeted. "Who will be leaving now? To join Taylor, Willi, Maisie, and Anthony? Oh the suspense is just far too much for me!"

Ashley glared at Christian who just stuck out his tongue playfully in response. Kelly glanced at Lana in disgust. Wally tried to slide up next to Lana, but she was too busy trying to pick up a fallen hair from Connor's head.

"I have the votes," Jeanette announced. "Whoever gets the most will be leaving us...now then, first vote is for...Christian!"

"I'm flattered," Christian said.

"Second vote," Jeanette continued, "Ashley!"

"As expected," Ashley said.

"Third vote," Jeanette continued, "...Lana!"

"Uh...what?" Lana said suddenly concerned.

"Fourth vote," Jeanette said, "...Wally!"

"Whoa, not cool!" Wally said.

"That's so far one vote for each of you four," Jeanette said, "next vote is for...Ashley!"

Ashley dug her nails into her palms nervously.

"Sixth vote," Jeanette said, "is for...Christian!"

"Eh?" Christian exclaimed, his confidence fading.

"Final vote," Jeanette read, "and fifth person eliminated from Total Drama Armageddon..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ashley!"

"Wow," Ashley groaned as she stood up. "You guys all stink, just so you know!"

"Ashley," Jeanette said while guiding her into the glowing room, "time for you to go!"

"Well that was a mess," Niles remarked while rubbing his forehead.

"How exactly did we end up with a vote like that?" Connor asked.

"Lasting Legends, y'all," Kelly remarked, "that is all."

"The rest of you have all successfully survived this round," Jeanette said. "Congratulations much. Now off to bed so we can do it again tomorrow!"

 **Votes:**

 **Ashley-** Christian, you are going down!

 **Kelly-** With all the drama that went down it's probably not even going to happen, but might as well take a shot, I'm voting for Lana.

 **Connor-** I was ready to vote out Kelly...but Ashley's absolutely breakdown is exactly what I was worried about from her. If she's just going to call people out right in public, that's just not someone I'm going to feel like I can depend on.

 **Niles-** Ashley you're so stupid, you should have just kept your big mouth shut and you would be safe.

 **Christian-** I can't vote Ashley after that, she's finally proved herself to me. I'll throw her a bone and vote Wally like she should have just gone with.

 **Wally-** I know what I heard, Ashley was saying my name before, and so I don't see any reason to vote anyone else.

 **Lana-** I was going to enter the game, but then everyone was all grumpy and somber, and you know, that's just not my style, so I decided to put it off. I heard people yelling at Christian though, so seems like a safe vote, right?

(Mega Mutants)

It was late at night, but Shelby was sitting in her bunk with a flashlight in one hand, and a pencil in the other.

"Clearly no expenses are spared in terms of special effects, despite the apparent danger though, no one was seriously hurt, which leads me to believe that the robots were programmed to actually do minimal lasting damage, which leads credence to my statement that the eliminated contestants are perfectly and this whole song and dance is just for show," she recounted to herself while writing.

Her flashlight flickered before going out entirely.

"Oh come on," she sighed.

She tried shaking it, but paused when she heard some movement. She curiously gazed up. She glanced around to the different bunks, seeing everyone still in bed, fast asleep. She continued to scan the inky darkness. She thought she could make out the silhouette of a figure in the shadows. She took a step out of her bunk and suddenly the figure bolted away, confirming that there had in fact been someone there. But now they were gone.

"What in the world...?" Shelby remarked curiously.


	5. Riches in the Rags

"Oh, hello there," Jeanette said looking up from her phone. "I was just checking the weather. We're due for some acid rain, followed by an indefinite bout of crippling heat. What fun! Anywho, last time our team battled a horde of robots in their race for safety. Melania and Liz teamed up to try to take control of their team, but what they don't realize is that the boys on their team already put together an alliance. Things were tense on the Mega Mutants after their last vote, both Shelby and Sashonelle are vying for power now. On the Lasting Legends, Ashley was pulling all stops to try to stay in the game, Christian wanted her to target Wally, but Kelly wanted Lana gone. In the end, Ashley tried to throw Christian under the bus and ended up leaving for it. Oh and Shelby seems to think there's some sort of hidden conspiracy, but of course she's terribly wrong, what you see if what you get, there are absolutely no secrets here. Now then, shall we continue onto another episode!?"

(Lasting Legends)

Connor lay upside-down with his head hanging over the edge of his bunk. Next to him, Niles said on another bunk, glancing down at him boredly.

"So last night was a mess," Connor remarked. "How did something like that even happen?"

'This team is a bunch of idiots," Niles answered. "Seems obvious to me, we should have no trouble holding strong now. Wish Ashley didn't suddenly go insane though, we could have finally scraped off that leech, Kelly."

"The one you protected at our first vote?" Connor asked with a wry smile.

"Shut up!" Niles barked. "I thought she'd show a little more gratitude, but she's been nothing but a thorn so far."

"Well, maybe it's for the best," Connor mused, "Ashley was telling me how you had to go for the good of the team."

"Wait what!?" Niles snapped suddenly as he flipped Connor off of his mattress and onto the floor. "And you didn't think to tell me about that sooner!?"

"Well..yeah," Connor grunted. "Cause you might react exactly like this, and for all we know you could have been sitting in Ashley's spot last night."

"Don't try your mind games on me," Niles growled as he picked Connor up by his shirt.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Christian asked coyly as he approached the boys.

"We were just talking about the vote last night," Niles remarked before tossing Connor back onto the mattress.

"Ah, right," Christian replied with a chuckle. "That was certainly-"

"Haha, what a weird night that was!" Lana suddenly exclaimed as she inserted herself into the conversation. "You know what I want to know? What idiot actually tried to vote for Christian!? Like how dumb do you have to be!?"

"Yes," Christian remarked, "I was wondering about that m-"

"Let me tell you, Christmas, as soon as we find out who that was they're gone!" Lana exclaimed while giving an enthusiastic shove to Christian. "I am making it my mission to take out whoever would dare to go against the incredible obvious and clear plan we had last night. The plan that I was totally in on, maybe it was even my idea, you can't prove it's not!"

"I think it's pretty obvious who it was," Niles said, "Kelly. She was talking to me about how she wanted to consider other options, seems like she was trying to pull something with Ashley last night."

"Is that so?" Christian remarked. "Maybe I ought to have a conversation with her."

Christian left the room and walked up through the bunker. He did not have to go far before finding Kelly leaning against a wall.

"Oh look who it is," Kelly remarked. "When I try to find you guys, nothing, but when I try to be alone suddenly you just have to come barging on over, eh?"

"Heh, still with your usual wit," Christian chuckled. "You certainly don't think twice about others, and that's what I love to see in you...but maybe try to remember that you wouldn't even be here without me, next time you want to make a move."

"Mhm, yes, now how about you repeat what you're trying to say like I have no idea what you're getting at," Kelly replied.

"You voted for me last night, didn't you?" Christian asked. "I mean, I'm not mad, I just wish I understood why you thought that was a good idea."

"Well, congratulations, you've topped the stupidest thing I've heard all game," Kelly remarked. "Why the hell would I vote for you!? I voted for Lana, you bonehead! Who else would that have been, huh!?"

"Well...I guess when you put it that way..." Christian said, suddenly putting the pieces together.

"You think that was Wally? Ashley? Of course not!" Kelly shouted. "So you can kindly take your accusations and shove them someplace out of my face!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** I wanted Kelly gone last round, but Ashley messed that up. Since Connor seems more interested in keeping things all peaches and cream here, I'm going to have to take it upon myself to see Kelly's chances shot to pieces.

 **Connor-** This team is holding on by the threads already, and last night was clear indication of that. The last thing I want is people going at each other's throats before we even have to vote, but that might be unavoidable at this point.

 **Lana-** Okay, so I voted in the minority last night, but it's all part of my masterplan, totally intentional, and completely not just because I was left out of the loop. See, I've already use my manipulation powers and sweet face to convince everyone that in fact it was NOT me. Eh, subtle I know, they won't know what hit them! So now they're going to start trying to figure out who it was, but they know it wasn't me, so someone else will get the blame. Genius!

 **Christian-** Last night I actually came within one vote of leaving...yeah that was unfortunate. I think everything's back on track for now, but I'd like to know who else voted for me, if they did once they could very well try again.

 **Kelly-** You know what? I was fully ready to just make the push for Lana to go today, and then Christian gets in my face with all these accusations about voting him. Like what? (shrugs) This is some next level idiocy! Just a look at the vote breakdown would make it pretty clear what happened. But what this tells me is how quick he's going to turn on me, and that doesn't fly with me!

(Mega Mutants)

Spencer sat on his bunk, with Scout across from him.

"Well, here we go again," Spencer remarked as he stretched his back.

"Indeed," Scout concurred. "With any luck, we shall see another success for the day."

"You know it!" Spencer said while pumping his fists in the air. "But uh...what are you thinking might happen if we do have to vote?"

"Hm, I don't see much of a need to push an agenda so quick," Scout said. "Would you have any ideas?"

"Nah, just taking it as it comes I guess," Spencer remarked.

"I would not go that far," Scout replied. "It is good to have a plan, but whether that plan needs to come into action or not, all depends on the outside factors."

"Yeah?" Spencer said, somewhat confused.

"Whatever we choose to do, we need to consider the well-being and consequences of the whole team," Scout said. "For instance, the clear weakest link in challenges is Lyndon. However, she is connected with Shelby, targeting her would incite a split. On the other side, Blaine has proven capable in challenges, yet would make the least offensive option to target."

"You've really been thinking this through, eh?" Spencer remarked.

"I am thinking 90% of my waking hours," Scout replied.

Meanwhile, Shelby and Lyndon were walking, far from the chamber. Shelby was taking the lead, exploring deeper into the tunnels of the bunker.

"So uh...what did you say we're doing again?" Lyndon asked.

"Actually, I didn't say anything," Shelby replied. "I just grabbed your wrist and said 'let's go.' And now here we are."

"Oh uh right...okay, good," Lyndon said, "I thought you might have said something...but I hadn't heard cause I wasn't paying attention. But it's good that's not the case."

"Well I'll tell you now!" Shelby said. "I'm confident that there are some skeletons in these closets. Our gracious host is hiding something, where even is she most the time? What happened to all the eliminated contestants? What's really going on behind the scenes here?"

"Uh...uh...I don't know," Lyndon stammered. "Should I?"

"No! That's what we're going to find out," Shelby said. "But now I'm on the trace of some red hot evidence! Last night there was someone watching us...I didn't get a good look at them, but there was definitely somebody there! I intend to find them and expose this scandal!"

Suddenly Shelby heard a clunk from the walls.

"Did you hear that!?" Shelby exclaimed.

"Uh...uh..." Lyndon said as she began to sweat. "Yes! Wait no! Uh...yes? What answer do you want me to say!?"

"Never mind!" Shelby said as she took off running. "I know I'm on the right track here!"

"Okay uh...I'm just gonna...go back...this way," Lyndon said while backing up the way she had come.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** A common misconception is that to be a good player, you need to lead votes. In fact, leaders are those that become the biggest targets in the latter half of the game. I know what suits me best here, I do believe my relationship with Shelby and Lyndon can be repaired, so I wish to stay between the two duos. However, should that become obvious, others would not be so quick to accommodate me. Hence why I must play a passive role for now, and hope that I can merely facilitate the others to share my desired view.

 **Spencer-** Man, there's a lot to think about here. I don't know if I could handle having a robot brain that's always just ticking away non-stop! I want to win! I mean, duh, can't vote us off if we're immune. But for all we know there could be a swap, the last thing we want is to explode the whole team right before we might be depending on each other.

 **Shelby-** Last night, I know I saw something. Everyone was in bed, but someone was out there. What are you doing to us, Jeanette!? Trying to poison us in our sleep? Trying some unconscious conditioning to make sure we stick to your invisible script? Oh I'm onto you! I'm so onto you!

 **Lyndon-** So uh...Shelby seems kinda distracted right now, so uh...maybe I can take this chance to start playing my own game...sorry, does that sound dumb? I bet it sounds dumb...

(Starving Zombies)

Damian woke in his bunk, quickly running his hands through his hair, trying to tidy up the messy tangles. As he stepped out of bed, he rolled up his sleeves, revealing his colored arms.

"I have to say, those are some pretty kicking tattoos," Ricko remarked. "Why even keep them covered up? If I had ink like that, I'd want the whole world to see."

"What can I say?" Damian with a shrug and light smirk. "I guess sometimes I'm just not myself. Sometimes some stupid side of my brain thinks they look ugly."

 _Okay, now you're just being mean. Totally uncalled for._

"Nah man," Ricko assured. "Your 'cool guy' status just goes through the roof."

"I know, I know," Damian sighed. "I suppose the real question is, why haven't you gotten any? I thought all musicians got a crazy tattoo in their young wild years. Running out of time aren't you?"

"Eh well," Ricko remarked while rubbing his bushy hair. "Mama doesn't exactly approve."

Damian let out a curt laugh.

 _Oh don't laugh. Just because he actually has a smidge of respect for authority._

"He's a rock musician, that's their whole thing!" Damian retorted. "I am totally in my right to laugh."

"What was that?" Ricko asked.

"Uh, I was saying...I thought rockers were all about challenging authority," Damian said.

"Yeah well...Mama's actually pretty cool about things," Ricko said. "She lets the band practice in the garage and doesn't complain about the noise...and I mean..admittedly we sounded pretty bad when we started."

"Well she sounds...like a lovely woman," Simpson said, shaking out his hair, and rolling his sleeves back down. "I'm sure you're lucky to have such a supportive figure."

"Hey, man, what'd I say about that?" Ricko said as he poked as his arm.

"Oh uh...I was just feeling a little chilly," Simpson said, "You feel that draft? Brr.."

"I guess," Ricko said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Melania was searching the halls above. She came to Liz who seemed to be examining a wall.

"Well, where is Tricia!?" Melania demanded. "If she won't listen to you then I'm going to have to go to work on her."

"You'll find her in there," Liz said as she pointed to the wall.

"How...did she get in there?" Melania asked.

"No clue," Liz said, "But if you're quiet you can hear her giggling from inside."

"Well, enough of this nonsense," Melania said as she tugged at the plated wall, eventually peeling it free.

"Compromised!" Tricia gasped as she scampered away from her hiding place and in deeper.

"No wait, come back!" Melania called. "Come back this instant!"

"And she's gone," Liz remarked, "It's almost as if she has a penchant for doing the opposite as she's told."

"Well, I'll get her to see why she's gonna have to stop that," Melania said as she crawled into the tight tunnel after Tricia.

"Sounds promising," Liz remarked dryly.

Melania shuffled after the vulpine girl.

"Tricia, slow down, I just want to talk," Melania grunted.

"Catch me first!" Tricia taunted.

"There's no need for games," Melania said, "This is serio-AHA!"

Melania lunged forward and grabbed Tricia by the ankle.

"Noooo!" Tricia cried.

"Alright, look," Melania said, "we don't have to like each other-"

"Okay, bye!" Tricia said as she broke free and pulled herself up.

Melania glanced up at her clinging to the wires and groaned.

"I just want to talk about the show," Melania said.

"I don't want to talk to people who don't like me!" Tricia called back.

"I didn't say that," Melania grunted. "I said, we don't HAVE to like each other."

"Sooo..." Tricia said as she dropped back down to Melania. "You DO like me!?"

"No," Melania stated.

"BYE!" Tricia replied while scampering back up the wall.

"WAIT!" Melania shouted. "That can change, maybe we could work together. Who says you have to like your allies?"

"I says!" Tricia replied while disappearing into the shadows.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Don't think I forgot about you, Mama! You lifted me up when I was down, and this one's going out to you!

 **Damian-** Did you notice how not awkward and pathetic that conversation was? I'm telling you, let me handle this and there's nothing to worry about.

 _You were laughing in his face. You weren't gonna make friends that way!_

Oh grow up, bromances are all about taking shots at each other. Stop being such a baby.

 _Stop being such a bully._

 **Melania-** Tricia is...honestly I'm beginning to think she's hopeless! No matter how good she may be in challenges, if she's not going to play the social-strategic game, then she's just a loose-cannon. I can't have someone like that causing waves for me.

 **Tricia-** Melania is a big no-fun meanie! I bet she wants to put me in a cage and never ever let me out! Well it's not going to happen, I am untameable ahaha!

(Lasting Legends)

As Connor and Niles walked down the hall together, they were suddenly jumped from behind by Wally as he launched himself between their sets of shoulders.

"What's up, my bros!?" Wally asked.

Niles moved to the side, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Niles scoffed.

"Just chilling, you know?" Wally said while pointing two fingers at him. "You know, just hangin', me and my boys. My bros, right. My homies."

"Uh...okay..." Connor said awkwardly while Niles just glared at Wally, ready to attack at any minute. "So uh...what's on your mind, Wally?"

"Eh, whatever you know, just guy stuff," Wally said. "You know, same thing on all our minds right? Cars, girls, deciding who to vote out next, our mad skills!"

"Here's the thing, I want to talk about none of that stuff with you," Niles said.

"Alright fine, you can go," Wally said, "I'll just be getting some one on one time with my man, Connor."

Connor just gave Niles a shrug.

"Your funeral," Niles remarked as he left.

"So uh...you want to talk about the vote?" Connor deduced.

"The vote you say! What a good topic for you to bring up," Wally said.

"I was just-" Connor began.

"Now it seems to me, like obviously we can't afford to lose our most valuable assets," Wally said, "Which anyone could tell you is me, you, Niles. But where oh where does that leave us?"

"Do you want to vote out Kelly?" Connor asked.

"Yes," Wally answered.

"Done," Connor said.

"That's what I'm talking about," Wally said while punching Connor's fist. "Bro code."

Meanwhile, a few rooms over, Lana had her handheld mirror out and was making microscopic adjustments to her hair. Kelly entered and reluctantly approached her.

"I-" she began.

"Can you braid?" Lana asked. "I'm thinking a change in hairstyle might be what I need to turn some heads. Unfortunately my resources are limited, but at least I've got you right!?"

"I'm not your resource," Kelly replied.

"Then get out of my space!" Lana ordered.

"Look this is really difficult to say," Kelly began again.

"Is it onomatopoeia?" Lana asked. "Believe me, I had to practice that word five times a day before the English test in Grade 6."

"What? No?" Kelly said. "What I'm trying to say here is...look I hate you okay."

"Well that's not very nice," Lana said, "I'd say the same to you, but it's more like a case of having a hard time remembering you exist when you're not around."

"Well you let me finish!?" Kelly snapped.

"Oh there's more?" Lana asked. "Well can you hurry it up? Think of all the things I could be doing right now instead of talking to you!"

"I'm sure there's plenty," Kelly said sarcastically. "Okay, but the guys are obviously tight here, well at least three of them are, I'm not sure Wally entirely counts to be honest."

"There's no one with that name on this team," Lana stated.

"Sure, why not," Kelly said. "So they're trying to pit us against each other, and we can't let that happen. Next time we go to vote it might be our last chance to make a move."

"Hm...you drive a hard bargain," Lana said.

"There's really not even to think about here, the writing is on the wall," Kelly said.

"Huh?" Lana said as she turned her head to look at the wall. "I can't read it...is it invisible."

"Did I mention that I hate you?" Kelly said.

"Pretty sure you did, but I'm sure another for good mesasure wouldn't hurt," Lana replied.

"I hate you," Kelly said.

"Okay I'm in," Lana agreed.

"Thank god, I can leave now," Kelly groaned.

Lana turned to face the screen and remarked. "Well, well, looks like everything's going my way now."

"Uh...are you talking to me?" Kelly asked.

"I've got everyone on this team right where I want them," Lana continued.

"This...isn't a confessional," Kelly said. "I'm still here, you know?"

"I'm so excited I could...sing!" Lana exclaimed.

"Please don't," Kelly begged.

Lana had already begun swaying her hips though and snapping her fingers in the air.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Kelly pleaded.

 _Hey hey, check it out, feeling like I'm made of gold  
_ _Like I hit the jackpot, just got rich!  
_ _Brains, beauty, and only sixteen years old  
Better watch yourself cause here comes a bad bitch!_

"Okay, I am leaving now, have fun embarassing yourself on your own," Kelly said as she turned to the door.

Lana swung herself in front of the door and blocked Kelly's way out while continuing to dance.

 _It's like I'm sitting on top of the woooorld!  
Let it spin in my hand, let it tuuurn!  
I got diamond in my nails, and platinum in my hair  
Pretty soon you're all going to be rocking to my flare!_

"This is literally the most cringe song I have ever heard," Kelly said as she tried to get best Lana.

Lana grabbed her by the arm though and twirled her backwards, before Kelly dizzily fell to the ground.

 _All the boys want a taste of my sweet honey  
Let them shower me with gifts and praise!  
I got it all, the flash, the smash, the money!  
Don't stop now, I'm coming for another raise!_

"You stopped making sense a long time ago," Kelly groaned.

 _Sitting on top of the wooorld!  
Let it spin, let it tuuurn!  
Cause check it out, earth's got a new Queen  
Don't get too close or you'll be blinded by my sheen!_

 _Yeah, baby, I'm on top of the world._  
 _Just biding my time, watching it turn_  
 _Feeling like I got a billion dollars to burn_  
 _One more time, so you're sure to learn!_

 _Sitting on top of the wooorld!_  
 _I'm talking 24 karat here_  
 _Sitting on top of the world!_  
 _Just waiting for my turn..._

 _So you'd better steer clear._

Lana finished with a wink, only to see that Kelly had long since made her grand escape and she was alone again.

"Sounds like...it's time for an encore!" Lana exclaimed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** I've got this all figured out! I'm never gonna fit in with the rest of these guys if I don't start believing it myself. It just takes a little confidence, act like it's all good, and they'll have no choice but to accept me into the folds. It's the bro code, man, that's how it works.

 **Niles-** I don't know why Connor is even humoring Wally. Who cares what he thinks, he's as irrelevant as Kelly. Less even, since he's too useless to even try to target anyone we tell him.

 **Connor-** I don't see any reason to play crafty this round, it's clear that Kelly is the one who's holding us back, I intend to send her out and make that clear well before the vote so we don't have any explosions like last round.

 **Kelly-** I hate Lana so much, but see in case you haven't guessed, I'm actually smart. I thought Christian was on my side, but I'm clearly expendable to him, and I know all he has to do is whisper to the other two neanderthals to get them on his side. So I have to put my heart aside and work with someone as repulsive as Lana. I know, it's a real Greek tragedy here.

 **Lana-** Well, like, in case you couldn't catch a hint from the song, everything is coming up Lana! The boys all believe that Kelly voted against them, and now Kelly needs my vote to make a move. I'm so smart, I can't believe this was so intentional from the very start.

(Starving Zombies)

Ricko and Simpson were both sitting on their bunks, when Sway came in eagerly.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Sup," Ricko replied.

"Alright, I think we ought to have a group meeting," Sway said.

"Uh...sure?" Simpson said.

"Alright, one sec," Sway said as he dashed out of the room and then quickly returned, now leading Brittany in with him.

"Uh...is she in now?" Simpson asked.

 _Shh! Might as well just call her 'fourth wheel' if you're going to make it that blatant._

"Uh I mean...is she IN or what!?" Simpson said. "In meaning, you know...fashionably. You know, cause like...she's so pretty so like..fashion magazines would come by and take pictures of her and then post those pictures as an example of what's in right now."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Brittany exclaimed while placing her hand on her chest. "Wait...what magazine!? Cause, like, let me tell you, I do NOT want my face anywhere near, like, _Glam Girl Monthly._ Last spring, like, they said that blue was the new black, so like I burned all my black clothes, but like I can't wear blue!"

"Oh...that's horrible," Sway said, "Uh...why?"

"Why? WHY!?" Brittany gasped. "LOOK AT ME! My body type is, like, not meant for blue! Do you, like, know how I'd look!? DO YOU!? I'd look like some some some milkmaid!"

"Okay, okay, it wasn't uh...that magazine that you said," Simpson said hurriedly.

"Well!? Which was it," Brittany demanded.

"Uh er um...Beautiful...Monthly...Golden...Supreme...Western...Collage?" Simpson stammered.

"Hmmmm...they're kay!" Brittany remarked.

"Okay, okay, everyone," Sway said, "Look I gathered us all here cause, let's face it, we're all amazing. I mean, come on."

"Uh...you know it," Ricko said uncertainly.

"So seems to me like we ought to all work together and keep us all through if we ever do have to vote," Sway said.

"Makes...sense," Simpson agreed.

"So I'm thinking we ought to take out one of the other girls then," Sway said. "And Tricia and Melania have been killing it in challenges so far, so that leaves one option. Starts with an L, ends with an Iz!"

"Okay, great, super," Brittany said, "Can we, like, talk about important things now though? Like what our grouping is going to be called?"

"You mean our alliance?" Sway said.

"Don't use that word, it's like so out," Brittany said. "We are a voting bloc. And if we don't have a good name, then like no one will want to retweet the trend and like you know...who cares then!?"

"How about uh...Three Dudes and a Lady?" Ricko suggested.

"Well that'd be perfect," Brittany said, "If like our entire demograph were old ladies. Next!"

"Uh...how about...the Super Troupe?" Sway said.

"With all of the originality of free bread at a restaurant," Brittany said. "Like, none!"

"Uh how about...Supreme...Western...Pretty...Modern...Weekly...Collage?" Simpson stammered.

"It's a start," Brittany said, " a nightmare for like character limits though, let's just call ourselves Swepmowck."

"Well look the name's not what matters," Sway said.

"You say one more word and like I'm out that door," Brittany said.

"To Swepmowck!" Sway quickly said.

Meanwhile, Melania crawled out of her passage to see Liz waiting for her outside.

"How'd it go?" Liz asked.

'Terrible," Melania spat. "Look, I know you have this idea that we need to get the power couple on our side, but I'm starting to think that Tricia is a lost cause. Why not just go after her instead."

"Mm, we can't do that," Liz said.

"You trying to tell me what I can't do!?" Melania demanded.

"Yes, actually," Liz replied calmly. "Tricia has performed well in challenges, and is just emanating with the puppy dog effect. Do you know how people react when someone kicks a puppy? Usually not well. Going after Tricia will only result in backlash."

"Well how am I supposed to work with her!?" Melania asked. "She doesn't respond to anything I try to throw at her."

"That's because she's not you," Liz said.

"What?" Melania said.

"Allow me to present something that my shake your view on the world," Liz said, "The world does not revolve around you. This may sound like just a condescending swipe, but it's actually something that people have a very hard time grappling with. Our minds are made up of our experiences, ergo it only makes sense that we try to fit others into how they compare to us. The reason you're unable to connect with Tricia is because you expect her to react to you in the same way that you would. If you want to make any progress then you need to start getting in her head."

"Well if you've got this all figured out then why can't you get any progress with her either?" Melania asked.

"Because i can't get in her head," Liz stated. "I'm not above admitting to my short-comings. Tricia remains an enigma to me, I'm used to approaching things logically, using facts to present an argument, but she's not interested in that."

"So you think I can figure her out better?" Melania asked.

"It's possible," Liz said, "Somethings tells me that with your goals in mind, your approach can be a lot more..fluid."

"Hm..." Melania said before crawling back into the wall. "Tricia, I think you got it all wrong...I just want to play a game!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Bringing in Brittany seemed like the next natural step for me. My man Simpsons is clearly trying to win her heart, so with her and Tricia on either side, we've got a pretty clear bottleneck on our targets. Truth be told, I would have included Tricia in the meeting too but I uh...couldn't even find her.

 **Ricko-** I wish Sway had let us know his plan before just throwing it us and expecting us to go along. Luckily, improv is something I've got down, you never know when the audience might demand a sudden encore and you gotta just fly on your feet...I mean it hasn't happened yet, but when it does I'll be ready!

 **Simpson-** Well uh...at least Brittany liked some of my suggestions..

 _She was just feeling sorry for you. That's how pathetic you are._

Oh..

 **Brittany-** Like alliances are so yesterday, you know? Voting blocs are the way to go, like you know, way more fluid and like stuff. Like one day I could vote with you, the next day I'll vote with someone else, and it's all cool, you know, like an open relationship with strategy? I'm a modern girl, you know, like I just move with the times, I'll cast my vote for whatever suits me, keep up!

 **Liz-** Admittedly, there is a difference between understanding people and understanding a person. I can see how Tricia's mind works, she's like a child, she's always got to be moving, she doesn't have the capacity to hold onto an idea for long. But how to approach someone like this for an alliance...it's a work in progress.

 **Melania-** I still would prefer to just be rid of Tricia...but it's true I don't want to risk having that blow up on me, so I'll play it friendly...for now.

(Mega Mutants)

Spencer had left the chambers and was walking up to the main bunker. As he emerged, Sashonelle walked right up to him, gently draping her arm over his left shoulder, sliding it along and twirling herself around his right until she was face to face with him.

"Morning, handsome," she greeted.

"Uh hey there, what's up!?" Spencer said.

"Well, it seems to me like Shelby is off one some little quest or scoop or something," Sashonelle remarked while twisting her wrist. "I think this might be the perfect chance to spread a little dirt on her while she's not around to stick her nose in."

"Heh yeah...maybe," Spencer said uncertainly.

"Mm? Is something the matter?" Sashonelle asked.

"Well you know...I've just been thinking and well," Spencer tried to work out. "Lyndon and Shelby are close...and I think Scout likes them, wouldn't we be kinda rocking the boat by going after them?"

"Darling, it's so cute when you try to use your brain," Sashonelle said as she cupped her hand around Spencer's face. "But trust that I know what I'm doing...if those three are already close then doesn't that sound dangerous to you, mm? Sometimes you have to rock the boat a little, if you don't someone else will first, and believe me, I'm not a girl who likes to be caught off balance."

"Yeah...I guess that makes sense too," Spencer said with a conflicted face.

Lyndon meanwhile was slowly coming back to the chambers. As she walked she noticed Blaine lying in the corner of a room just near the quarters. He was completely wrapped in blankets, save for his head poking out.

"Okay uh...hi, um, let's try this again maybe...you know, if that's okay with you...that is," Lyndon stammered.

Blaine didn't reply.

"Well uh...since you didn't say anything, I guess you have no problem with that then, right?" Lyndon said. "Uh unless you're ignoring me out of scorn...you're...not ignoring me out of scorn, are you?"

Still no reply.

"Okay good...didn't think so but you know...just to be sure," Lyndon stammered. "So uh, here's the thing...well uh, okay so Shelby's great right...like yeah, she's really cool and uh smart and stuff...so like I don't want you to get the wrong idea here, you know?"

Lyndon paused, but received no protest.

"Okay okay, so like what I'm getting at here," Lyndon continued, "is that you know...like, okay so let me put it this way...I don't think you and I are really like in the know...you know? Uh but um...no offense right, like we're not playing BAD games you know...but uh they might be better games or kinda sorta better if we had an alliance? So uh...you know, maybe the both of us could do one of those...if you wanted...maybe...please..."

Blaine shook himself off and emerged from his bundle.

"Ah, were you saying something?" he asked. "I was just putting myself through the process of metamorphisis! It's what the feeble, yet determined, caterpillar does to transform into the majestic butterfly, unleashing all its pent up potential! I am ripe with potential now, BURSTING with it, I daresay! I feel like there's nothing I couldn't do! So THIS is what it feels like to finally grow wings after being bound to the ground all my life!"

"Uh..okay..." Lyndon said, "Well, all I was saying was..."

"Lyndon!" Shelby exclaimed as she rushed over to the two.

"Uh we weren't talking about anything!" Lyndon exclaimed.

"LIES!" Blaine exclaimed. "We were talking about the sheer unimaginable transformative power of METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Super," Shelby said with disinterest. "Well, my lead was a huge bust. I was running in circles and got nada to show for it. Looks like it's back to the game for now!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** Well uh...I guess Sashonelle has a good point too. If we wait too long just playing nice, we could be missing the window of opportunity. I mean...she's not the greatest strategic mind ever designed...but then again...I'm not either, I'm just taking his word, he could be playing me...but so could she, aren't models supposed to be cutthroat!? Aw man, I need to start up a chart or something.

 **Sashonelle-** Mm...the thing that made Spencer appeal to me was that it was easy to plant seeds in his brain...but now someone else is planting seeds there, and I can't have that. I'm not fool, those weren't his words, they were Scout's, so I may have a problem on my perfectly manicured hands here.

 **Lyndon-** Okay so uh...that um didn't go so well...again...maybe it's for the best he didn't hear me...I was probably just making a fool of myself.

 **Blaine-** Ahaha, I can see the world in a myriad of colors that my mind couldn't even dream of till this day. The power of metamorphosis truly knows no bounds!

(Later)

"Welcome, everyone to your next challenge!" Jeanette greeted outside of the bunker as the three teams gathered around. "Now then, you have food and shelter, but if you're going to survive here for long you'll never to learn to scavenge. Just up to the east there is a town...or at least what's left of it after the explosion. Your mission is to return with three items: Drinkable water, edible food, and a tool for starting fire. Go."

The teams awkwardly took a few seconds to process the start of the race. Connor turned to face the Lasting Legends.

"Alright, well," he began, "I think we ought to-"

"Leave it all to me!" Wally exclaimed as he stepped forward. "There's no way we can feel with me at the head, after all I am a true expert when it comes to survival skills. No big deal, of course, just being capable of finding food and shelter in the wild and providing for months on end."

Wally shot a smirk towards Lana.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lana asked. "Am I missing out on an inside joke here?"

"Well, I was going to say just split up," Connor said uncertainly.

"Aha, the tried and true divide and conquer," Wally exclaimed, "Exactly what I would have suggested!"

"Well...that's good," Connor said.

"Can we go already?" Kelly asked.

"Alright, team, here's the plan!" Melania ordered to the Starving Zombies, "Break up into three groups. The teams to bring back material the fastest will get a reward!"

"Me first, me first!" Tricia exclaimed while taking off.

"May I ask the nature of this reward?" Sway asked.

"No, now get to work!" Melania barked.

"Trying the carrot instead of the stick," Liz remarked, "Let's hope it pays off."

"You get to work too!" Melania ordered.

"Well, looks like everyone else is splitting up into groups," Shelby noted. "Might as well do the same."

"OR!"Spencer exclaimed. "We could do the opposite of what everyone's doing and catch them all off guard!"

"Yeah, let's not," Sashonelle replied dryly.

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** Yesterday we lost the challenge, but I didn't get voted out! I've got another chance to prove my skills, and really hammer it home to everyone that I'm the best shot they've got at taking these things on!

 **Tricia-** Oooh, I want the prize, I want it so bad! I wonder what it could be! Maybe a hat, or a ribbon, or a little medal with a lady bug on it! YAY!

 **Scout-** The current state of the team is still quite tense, a loss may incite a spark for some irrepairable damage, so a victory here could be quite important for us.

(Later)

The groups had split up and were exploring the ruins of the town. Towering buildings crumbled around them. Rubble littered the streets. They could see frames of room, some still with content, others totally obliterated.

"Whoa-ho, check it out," Ricko remarked as he walked up to a wire fence. "It's like a junkyard over here. This would be such a crash place to do my band's next album shoot."

Ricko stepped through the fence and looked at the series of cars in the lot. Many were burnt, others were crushed by rubble, but a few remained in decent condition.

"Lemme at'em!" Tricia exclaimed as she lunged through the gate and broke through a window in one of the cars.

"This place is disgusting," Lana shuddered as she and Wally stepped through the fence. "And not to mention, quite low class. Why are we getting our supplies here? Do we not still have class, cannot we not go to some posh abandoned mall instead?"

"Princess, how did you even last this long?" Spencer scoffed as he and Scout walked in from behind the duo.

"Um, maybe because I'm a deadly strategic mastermind?" Lana remarked.

"Yeah, how dare you!" Wally attacked.

"Pfft, more like your team is full of lovestruck guys caught in the headlights," Spencer retorted.

"Wait, really?" Lana gushed while twisting her hair. "Even Connor? Did he say something to you? Were you having 'locker room talk' about me?"

"Perhaps we ought to focus on the task at hand," Scout interjected. "Now, I doubt we'll find much food or water in here, but perhaps some of these machines could have some equipment for fire work."

"Okay, you do it though," Lana said to Wally. "I can't risk any grease getting on my skin."

"Anything for you, my queen!" Wally exclaimed eagerly.

"That's a sad sight," Spencer lamented.

"Hey, what about this?" Ricko remarked as he pulled a belt out of a car engine. "Guess there's not much it could be good for actually."

"Hold it!" Wally exclaimed forcefully, causing everyone to freeze in their place. "I'll be taking that! It's just what I need!"

"Just what you need for what?" Ricko asked.

"Just what i need for my genius fire generating invention!" Wally exclaimed dramatically. "Perhaps it's just a piece of junk to you, but I am a trained survival expert and I know just what to do with it!"

"Cool," Ricko replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** Just taking a look at the other team, Wally seems pretty pathetic. I'm sure Lana's a fine girl, but it's pretty sad to see him putting her on a pedestal just cause he's gone gaga for her.

 **Wally-** Now I'm not some genius like Anthony, but skills you can USE in real life, I've got plenty, and where would you be without learning how to get a roaring fire going from scraps!?

 **Ricko-** To be honest I just want to see this fire machine, that sounds awesome!

(Elsewhere)

Another group was wandering through the streets. They passed various buildings, some were fuller others had walls or entire rooms missing from them.

"Well uh...I don't see anything we're supposed to be looking for," Lyndon remarked.

"That's because you're looking with your eyes!" Blaine replied. "Shh, let your instincts take over, like the hungry caterpillar, feel all around you and let sense take over!"

Blaine rushed to a wall and began nuzzling his face against in vigorously.

"Oh uh...right, of course," Lyndon said,

"I can't believe this is our competition," Niles scoffed as he glanced at Blaine.

"It's sad, but then not really when you remember that we've got just as many screwballs on our team," Kelly said.

Melania and Sway walked up to a tall building that seemed to be mostly still standing.

"Well, this place looks pretty unharmed," Sway said. "Could be a good spot to check."

Melania nodded and the two entered. They were quickly followed by Niles and Kelly. Lyndon spotted the movement and tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hey uh...I think we should probably-" She began.

"That way!" Blaine announced, jabbing his finger towards the building.

"Yeah," Lyndon said.

Inside the building was filled with desks and crates that had fallen and were scattered all across the floor.

"Doesn't really look like a place they'd keep provisions and survival gear," Melania remarked.

"Never know unless we look," Sway remarked.

The different groups scattered out, opening crates, and pulling open any drawers or cupboards they could find. Kelly and Sway both reached to open a cabinet at the same time. When they did they found a full package of water bottles.

"Score!" Sway exclaimed as they pulled it out. "And there's enough for all of us too."

"Uh, I don't think so!" Kelly exclaimed as she slammed the door on Sway's hand. "As if we're going to just let you leave with what we're all looking for."

Kelly tossed the package to Niles who turned to leave but found Melania in his way.

"You're not going anywhere," she growled.

"It's cute that you say that like you mean it," Niles replied with a smile.

"Allow me," Sway said as he stepped forward. "No need to get your hands dirty."

However, Niles just slammed Sway aside without much effort.

"You and me it is then!" Melania said as she lunged at Niles.

The two wrestled for the package, both gripping from either end and tugging to pull it from the other. Eventually it split and bottles dropped out, rolling over the floor. Melania and Niles did not lose focus on each other though, and continued to struggle for dominance over the other. Lyndon meanwhile was watching from the side, tentatively trying to reach out but always pulling herself back before coming close.

"Leave it to me," Blaine said, "and the dance of the bumblebee!"

Blaine before a graceful spin from desk to desk until he reached a bottle which he flipped up with his feet and kicked towards Lyndon.

"Aha," she exclaimed. "She never said how much we needed, this could be it."

"Did you know that mosquitoes actually store blood in sacs?" Blaine said, " Meaning that they can survive off the same drink for an entire day."

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** Obviously we could have just split the drinks and been on our merry way, but come on, we can take these guys and leave them with nothing. I am not leaving this up to someone like Lana to pull through anyways.

 **Melania-** No one is getting the best of us. You want a fight, oh you're going to wish you just walked away!

 **Blaine-** And thus, like the diligent honey bees, our meal has been secured and now it is time to return to the hive!

(The Rest)

Shelby and Sashonelle approached a building that looked like it had collapsed on itself. Wooden planks had been crushed and blocked any way in.

"Hm, something tells me there could be something hiding in here," Shelby said.

"Really?" Sashonelle said with an unconvinced look. "Seems like a waste of time, everything probably got destroyed in there."

"I never ignore my reporter's intuition!" Shelby exclaimed as she struggled to left a block of wood.

"Need a hand with that?" Connor asked as he approached and helped to lift the blockade.

They were able to push the wood aside enough to open up a small crawl space.

"Thanks a bunch!" Shelby said as she crawled in.

"I seriously am going to regret this," Sashonelle sighed as she followed.

"There you go helping the other team," Christian remarked to Connor. "You really can't stop yourself, can you?"

"Or I just opened up the door for them to dig their own hole," Connor remarked. "They're not going to find anything in there."

"Ooh, I like it," Christian replied.

Sashonelle and Shelby explored the darkness, debris created a mess of maze for them to explore.

"Let's get out of here before something comes loose and we're all crushed," Sashonelle said.

"Just a few minutes," Shelby said.

However, suddenly the floor they were standing on snapped and split, breaking into a gaping hole that swallowed both of them up. Shelby painfully flopped against concrete walls and hit the bottom, while Sashonelle swung from jutting pipes and wires landing gracefully on her feet.

"Oh no," Simpson remarked as he peered after them. "We should probably help."

"I'm not sure if we even can," Liz said who had also entered the building to explore.

Simpson peered over the edge, but the ground gave way beneath his weight too. He frantically grabbed Liz and dragged her down with him.

"Well this is terrible," Sashonelle groaned. "Now we're stuck."

"At least we're here to keep you company," Simpson said.

"As I said, terrible," Sashonelle replied.

 _I like this girl, she knows what's up._

"Hang on, what's this?" Shelby exclaimed as she moved some rubble aside to reveal a metal door. "This actually looks like something could be stored in here."

"Shh!" Sashonelle exclaimed. "Do you realize what this means!? We could have an advantage against the other team, they'd have no idea about this place."

Brittany meanwhile had crawled in to peer down at the others in the hole.

"Oh wow, like you guys are stuck," she stated. "Umm...yeah good luck with that, there's no way I'm coming down there."

"Oh we'll see about that," Christian chuckled before shoving her down into the hole.

Brittany screamed shrilly as she found; Simpson quickly ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

"It's for the best that you're here anyways," Liz remarked, "we might have found a storage unit or something."

"Aha!" Brittany exclaimed. "Jokes on you guys! Like, I'm actually getting a head start on like the storage unit!"

"Wait what?" Connor exclaimed. "Is there something down there after all?"

"Was it absolutely necessary to tell them that?" Liz sighed.

"Hmm," Brittany said thoughtfully, "Yes it was."

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** My reporter's intuition never steers me wrong! If there's a secret to be found I'll find it!

 **Brittany-** So like, faux destruction may be in right now, there's like this restaurant that I love going to where they have like wires hanging out and uneven floors cause like it's all part of the aesthetic. However, this is like real destruction and like ew that's gross.

 **Christian-** Connor finally starts playing dirty and he actually ends up helping the other team, how very disappointing.

(Car Lot)

Wally's contraption had grown in size by now. He had merged together a mess of all sorts of different parts. On one side a wheel was spinning underneath an antenna, on the other a series of pedals were attached by cords.

"And now for the final touch!" Wally exclaimed while slamming a wrench into a slot on the top. "Let there be fire!"

Wally began pumping the pedals and twisting the wheel at the same time. The machine shook and whined a low creaky screech. The faster Wally pumped the more it began to vibrate and the more urgent the whine became. Eventually smoke began to pour out of the corners, yet still no fire emerged. Wally collapsed, covered in swear and panting frantically.

"Well, that might not have been a fire, but I think it still looked pretty gnarly," Ricko said, "I would love to have one of those at our next show. We spent all our money on a smoke machine last time and then none of us could see anything and our drummer left with a broken leg. It was not the highest point of our career...actually, come to think of it, it kinda was..."

"Perhaps I could make a slight modification," Scout offered as he reached to the machine.

"No touchy!" Wally snapped as he slapped his hand away.

"HELLO!" Tricia exclaimed as she suddenly burst out of the trunk of a car.

"Oh uh...hi there!" Ricko greeted.

"Lookie what I got!" Tricia exclaimed as she revealed two long planks of metal.

"Oh uh...what's that?" Ricko asked.

"VOILA!" Tricia exclaimed before banging them together furiously.

As she did, the two planks of metal let off sparks and began to glow. They got hotter and hotter until their tips burst into flames.

"Mwuhahaha fire!" Tricia announced before grabbing Ricko by the wrist and running off.

"Hey, how'd she do that?" Spencer asked. "If it's as simple as that, I could make fire too."

Spencer grabbed two similar sized panels of metal and began to bang them together. However, only after a few attempts his hand slipped and he ended up slamming a piece into his own shin.

"OW! Oh damn it that hurts!" he cried in pain.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Sometimes it's best not to question Tricia and just let her do her thing.

 **Wally-** I can't fail now, I simply can't let Lana down! She is counting on me so it's time to roll up my sleeves and save the day!

 **Spencer-** Well that's the last time I'm going to try to copy that crazy fox girl. My leg is still bruised all over!

(Office)

Niles and Melania continued to struggle, and while they did, Kelly was gathering up the bottle that had fallen over the floor. Niles gained the upper hand when he grabbed hold of Melania's blouse and tossed her against the wall. She was momentarily stunned, which gave Niles the chance to join Kelly and gather up the rest of the bottles.

"Well, it's been fun," Niles said with a smile to Melania. "But we've really got to be on our way."

"Ugh, where did that dimwit even get to?" Melania remarked as she glanced at where Sway had been lying before.

Kelly and Niles ran for the exit, but as they did, Sway stuck out his leg from the other side, causing them both to trip and drop their cargo.

"Oh, you're going to regret that," Niles said as he picked up Sway and pinned him against the wall.

"Forget about him," Kelly called as she tried to gather up the bottles. "Get back here and help me before-"

"Raaaaaah!" Melania yelled before barreling straight into Kelly and sending her sprawling into the ground.

Sway used the chance to kick Niles between the legs, which immediately sent him to the ground in pain. Melania and Sway gathered up as many bottles as they could, while Niles growled angrily. The larger boy stood up and made to attack again, but his arm was grabbed by Kelly. She revealed a water bottle in her hand.

"This is all we need," she said, "We're wasting time here, let's just go!"

Meanwhile, Lyndon and Blaine had returned to the starting point where they revealed their water.

"It would seem as though the Mega Mutants are off to a strong start, 1/3 of three complete," Jeanette noted.

"Fire!" Tricia exclaimed while tossing her torches into the air.

"And here comes the Starving Zombies with their first find," Jeanette said. "Still plenty to be found though, oh let's see how things shape out!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** Grr...I'll get those two, just you wait, I might let them off easy for now, but you mess with me and you're going to get hurt, that's just how things work.

 **Sway-** Niles is a pretty scary guy, I'll give him that...still totally worth it to get him where it hurts though, hehe!

 **Lyndon-** Well uh so...we're the first to arrive, that's uh...pretty good you know...I hope uh people notice? Except well really, it was Blaine who did most of the work...but I was there too...

(Storage Unit)

The group worked together to clear away the debris and reveal the metal door. Shelby gave it a tug but found it stuck in place.

"Is it locked?" Liz asked.

"Could just be firm," Shelby said as she continued to pull.

Connor joined her and soon the others did as well, gradually the door came loose. Once it did, it swung open much easier and revealed its contents. The seven heads poked in to see frozen foods lining shelves.

"Jackpot!" Shelby exclaimed.

They quickly rushed in and began to grab what they could. Shelby was shoved aside by Christian, knocking her out of the crowd at the front.

"How rude!" she scoffed.

The Lasting Legends quickly grabbed what they could and made a dash back to the entrance to start climbing back out. The Starving Zombies were the next to exit, the two girls followed after the boys, while Simpson lingered tentatively.

 _Now is our chance. Slam that door closed, they'll be trapped! Come on, this is perfect!_

"What? But...we already have the lead!" Simpson protested. "Why even bother?"

 _WE may have the lead for now, but how do we know their team hasn't all returned yet? We can slow them down right here and pretty much ensure that they lose. Don't miss this chance!_

"I...I don't know," Simpson stammered.

 _Stop wasting time, DO IT!_

Damian rushed forward and slammed the door shut, just as Sashonelle and Shelby were trying to leave.

"Hey!" both of them shouted as they pounded at the door.

"That should hold them," Damian remarked with a smug grin to his teammates.

"I suppose it will give us an advantage," Liz noted. "Now let's hurry up and get out of here!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I used to think that Simpson was simply anti-social, a pure introvert by nature...however, there seems to be more to him than that. Interesting,very interesting...

 **Shelby-** People are always trying to shut down the truth from getting out! You can't stop Shelby Sands that easy!

 **Simpson-** Those girls are gonna hate us if we ever end up meeting up with them again!

 _They're going to cost their team the victory, I'm sure when their team loses they will quickly be sent out._

O-oh I hope you're right...I mean, I don't hope they get voted out...but I kinda do but only because I don't want to meet them..I mean, I'm sure their nice and deserve a chance, but-

 _Just stop embarrassing yourself._

(Car Lot)

"Could you pass that to me?" Scout asked Spencer as he examined their surroundings.

Spencer climbed into a trunk and pulled out the cigarette lighter from the dashboard and tossed it to Scout. The android boy added the piece to a contraption he was making out of an assortment of other parts he and Spencer were gathering. Wally took a break from pumping on his own machine to look over his shoulder at their work.

"Hey hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Wally demanded.

"Well, I believe you were on the right track, however, I intend to make some modification to my own inventions to make it a little more functional," Scout said.

"What!? No! No no no no, you can't do that!" Wally cried. "That is blatant copyright infringement! Stop looking!"

Wally stood in front of his machine and waved his arms up and down, trying to block the others from viewing it.

"And the last thing we need," Scout said as he attached a wrench gently. "Now, would you like to do the honors?"

Scout presented the pedals to Spencer.

"There is no honor to be had in this clear example of theft!" Wally accused.

Spencer ignored him and began to pump on the machine. It gave a low hum as it came to life; it did not take long for a burst of fire to stem from the top.

"We did it!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Now let's get this back and hope we're not too late," Scout said.

The two grabbed the machine and lifted it as fast as they could.

"No, it's not fair!" Wally sobbed. "Where did I go wrong? What did they have that I don't!?"

Wally kicked his machine angrily and caused it to spew out a blast of fire. His entire face was singed by the discharge.

"Huzzah! It works!" he cheered.

Then the machine fell to pieces.

"NO!" Wally sobbed as he dropped to his knees. "It's over, we failed!"

"Or we could just use this," Lana remarked as she handed him blowtorch, giving a demonstrative blast to show it as fully functional.

"How long have you had that!?" Wally asked. "Why didn't you say something!?"

"Well you seemed so set on proving yourself, I didn't want to ruin that for you," Lana answered.

"Great," Wally sighed. "Let's just hope the other teams

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** I can't believe I failed so badly in front of Lana. She'll probably remember this forever and I'll never have a chance with her now! (cries)

 **Scout-** All of the greatest inventions are stemmed in plagiarism and theft, it's quite simply just how the world works.

(Office)

Melania and Sway both were sprinting away from the building with bundles of bottles clutched tightly in their arms. Niles and Kelly came up from behind them. Niles had his teeth clenched and was running at an accelerating rate. Kely meanwhile was struggling to even keep up a moving pace. Niles kept the two ahead of him in his sight as he closed in on them. Sway glanced back and saw him charging at Melania at an alarming rate.

"Oh no you don't!" Sway said as he dived to get between them.

Unfortunately for him, all this caused was for him to be slammed into Melania and the both of them to hit the ground. As Melania crashed down, several bottles split open and sprayed over her. Niles just cackled as he ran past them.

"Oh, that does it!" Melania growled as she grabbed several bottles and began to toss them towards Niles.

"Wait, wait, wait we need those!" Sway exclaimed.

One such bottle hit Niles on the corner of his head and burst, drenching him.

"Got him!" Melania cheered.

"Uh...good throw," Sway said while desperately clinging to the last bottle left. "Now we should probably get this back."

The two chased after Niles and arrived at the starting point where Jeanette and several of the others were waiting.

"Ha, too slow," Niles taunted.

"Well then it should seem as though all three teams have found water and fire," Jeanette noted. "Meaning it comes down entirely to who can return with food. This should really come down to the wire."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I am not about to allow anyone to think they can get away with just pushing me around. Niles is a delinquent and I will have no tolerance for him. Obviously I wasn't about to waste that last bottle, though, that would have been just plain thoughtless!

 **Kelly-** Well this ended up being a great waste of time after all. Looks like we're just depending on Christian and Connor to not screw up, and they'd better not, or else I'm coming after them!

(Storage Unit)

Christian and Connor were attempting to climb back out the pit while hanging onto the few packages they had gathered. Christian kept a stack under his arm, but, stumbled with his footing as he tried to keep up. Connor reached out his arm to grab his wrist, though he dropped several of his own packages in the process.

"Just don't lose yours," he cautioned Christian.

Brittany, Liz, and Damian gathered at the bottom with their own cargo.

"Well, I don't see the other team catching up at least," Liz remarked.

"Like don't put a jinx on us," Brittany said, "That's like bad luck!"

"I can assure you, whatever I say is not going to affect the outcome," Liz said.

"Like you're still doing it!" Brittany cried.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here," Damian said.

Back inside the storage room, Shelby and Sashonelle were searching for another way out.

'This is absolutely hopeless," Sashonelle sighed with a slow calculated shake of her head.

"Nothing is hopeless when you've got grit and moxie!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Okay, so what's the answer then?" Sashonelle asked. "If you're so confident, how do we get out of here?"

"Well it's not just going to show itself, we have to find it ourselves!" Shelby exclaimed as she shoved aside some of the shelves.

In doing so, she revealed a grate that led into a ventilation system.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, "Might be a bit of a tight squeeze."

"Darling, please, I take very good care of my figure," Sashonelle said before kicking in the grate and getting down on her hands and knees.

The two girls crawled through the tight shaft, each gripping their packages of food under their arms. After some distance, Sashonelle found that the passage made a vertical turn. She reached out into the darkness and her hands found the rungs to a ladder.

"I think we're getting out of here after all," she said.

"What did I tell you!?" Shelby exclaimed. "Just a little determination and you can overcome the impossible!"

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you put that in your autobiography?" Sashonelle remarked.

"I did," Shelby replied.

Soon Sashonelle had reached another grate which she shoved off its dissolved hinges. The two climbed out of the wall and landed on the outside of the other side of the building.

"Freedom!" Shelby cheered.

"It's not over yet," Sashonelle said. "We still need to get back there before the other teams finish their hunts.

"Right, let's get to it!" Shelby said as she took off running.

The two girls sprinted past the building and along the road, still clinging to their meals like their lives depended on it. They spotted a crowd forming around Jeanette and doubled their efforts to reach her. As they closed in, Shelby collapsed, heaving and panting, while Sashonelle performed a graceful bow before folding onto her back.

"Congratulations, girls, you made it!" Jeanette exclaimed, "Though sadly not before your opponents did and completed their tasks, which means that your team loses and will be voting tonight. What a shame."

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Oh come on! I had moxie, I had grit! Don't let me down now!

 **Lyndon-** Oh...we still lost...guess no one will really care about my contribution now...which I guess is good cause it wasn't really that great anyways (sighs)

 **Sway-** We really are unstoppable I guess, heh heh, works for me!

 **Kelly-** Why do the Zombies never lose? I hate them so much,I bet they think they're all that because the hosts decided to rig their team with competent members. Grr!

 **Ricko-** Whoa...we won again? Like mind blown! I'm gonna have to start coming up with some more victory anthems.

 **Scout-** Well, seems as though there's no chance to avoid coming to blows after all, hopefully we can get out of this as painlessly as possible...however little that may be.

(Mega Mutants)

Shelby and Lyndon walked together through the bunker.

"Alright, so we're taking out Sashonelle!" Shelby declared.

"Right uh...wait...right?" Lyndon replied.

"Yes!" Shelby declared. "She is a dangerous woman, and it's time we got to her before she gets to either of us!"

"Yeah uh...okay...but um...what makes her dangerous?" Lyndon asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Shelby said, "but as a reporter you get a knack for detecting people's true selves, and I can see right behind that pretty face. She's out for herself and only herself, and I have no trust for someone like that!"

"Right uh...okay...I will get Blaine to vote with us!" Lyndon offered.

"Perfect, and I'll make sure the robot sticks with us," Shelby said. "It's a done deal."

Meanwhile, Sashonelle, Spencer, and Scout were all sitting together in their quarters.

"So, we're doing Shelby, yes?" Sashonelle said.

"I am surprised to hear you say that," Scout replied. "From what I understand, she was quite spirited in the challenge and helped you out of a tough spot."

"Yes she did," Sashonelle replied. "But we still lost so none of that matters."

"Look, look," Spencer said, "I think we're overthinking this. It's clear that one person hasn't been delivering in challenges, and that's Lyndon."

"That is a valid point," Scout replied. "However, we also need to keep in mind that Lyndon and Shelby are never going to vote for each other. We risk pushing the other to feel on the outs. Removing Blaine would not make us any enemies."

"Blaine?" Spencer said, "But...I mean, that guy actually really came through for us in the challenge today, and he's been bringing it in others as well. Seems kinda like a scum move don't you think?"

"That is true," Scout said, "however keep in mind that we very well could be swapping soon. Challenge strength could be completely randomized for any of us."

"But we don't know if there's going to be a swap or when," Sashonelle replied coldly. "We very well could just be crippling our team and setting ourselves up to lose another number."

"Well...this is going nowhere," Spencer sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Lyndon-** Okay, it's time to actually do something in this game...I'm gonna use my connection with Blaine to make sure we're in this together!

 **Shelby-** These past few boots, sure no big deal, but we're getting down to it now and I'm not about to just let myself be picked off. Sashonelle has already proved herself to be cutthroat and devious, so I'm bringing the fight to her!

 **Spencer-** It feels weird that I'd be defending Blaine, but you know what, that guy is alright actually! He delivered for us lately, and just seems wrong to me to send him to the curb after that.

 **Scout-** Hm, I did become a little more forceful in there than I intended. Ultimately, I will not push the issue too much, however, I do feel as though it benefits me most to simply remove Blaine from the equation. Perhaps I shall see what the other girls are thinking first.

 **Sashonelle-** Ugh, I dislike competing with Scout for control here, that's clearly what he's trying to do here; I don't buy his reasons about the "good of the tribe" we don't know what's going to happen obviously so let's just do what's best for _us!_ Shelby is a bother and she'll create more problems whether we swap or not, so why not just be rid of her?

Scout left the quarters and walked up to the bunker, but he did not have to go far before he found Shelby coming straight for him.

"Hi there, friend!" Shelby greeted with a beaming smile.

"Hello," Scout said.

"Look, I know things got kinda weird after that last vote we had," Shelby said. "But you know what, I think we had a real good thing going before that, and yes I sort of messed things up, but you know what else, it was mostly Sashonelle's fault anyways."

"Oh? I'm not so sure I follow," Scout replied.

"Come on, use that robotic head of yours," Shelby said. "Sashonelle is pitting us against each other! She made a pitch to me and Lyndon about you needing to be taken out, and now she's flipping the script and pinning it all on me! I want to trust you here, Scout, I've never had an issue with you here, and I promise you can trust me on this!"

"Well...I don't really see Sashonelle leaving this round," Scout said. "Personally I think your best bet here might just be to vote for Blaine. I want to work with you too, Shelby, I meant what I said before. We can recover here, but going after Sashonelle and Spencer at this point is the wrong move."

"That's where you're wrong!" Shelby exclaimed. "The numbers are there to take her out, and yours would cinch it! This is our chance to make a big move here, come on!"

"Are you saying there are already three votes going towards Sashonelle?" Scout asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Shelby exclaimed before adding under her breath. "There had better be."

Lyndon meanwhile had approached Blaine who was now tearing his blanket to shreds.

"Hi uh...I mean hello...uh, what are you doing?" Lyndon asked.

"Isn't it obvious!? I am preparing a web for myself!" Blaine announced. "Tonight I shall rest in the beautiful net fabricated in perfect symmetry!"

"Oh...I-I don't think that was...too obvious," Lyndon said.

"Have you no respect for the great arts of arachnids!?" Blaine gasped.

"Guess not," Lyndon sighed.

"Begone!" Blaine ordered.

"Okay," Lyndon sighed as she turned to leave. "Oh uh wait...I meant to talk to you about something."

"Is it the genetic makeup that allows spiders to develop a spinneret and not humans?" Blaine asked. "You see the difference is that humans reached out of their bounds, left the plan mother nature had for them, sought to make their own environment in habitats they had NO place in!"

"Oh uh...that's too bad," Lyndon said, "but um...can we talk about the vote?"

"I will vote the way that is best for the good of the colony!" Blaine announced. "For a colony is built on structurally sound columns, and if we were to shake that, it could all come crashing down!"

"Okay um yes...I agree," Lyndon said, "and I think the person who would be best is Sashonelle."

"Your input has been noted!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Okay so uh...does that mean you'll vote for her?" Lyndon asked.

"All in due time!" Blaine said while attempting to walk backwards along the wall, only to crash down and run away.

"Wait uh...I'm confused now," Lyndon sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** I'm having to play a bit of hard ball here and bluff Scout a bit, but it'll all work out in the end, sometimes you have to blur the line a little bit to get what you want!

 **Scout-** Hm...I was not anticipating Sashonelle being an option, but this is an interesting development. Is it one worth pursuing now though?

 **Lyndon-** So uh...now I don't know what Blaine is even doing? Did I screw this up?

 **Blaine-** Ants cannot afford to let their opinions get in the way of things. If they did we'd be having ant elections with ant parties and all sorts of chaos would break lose, nothing would get done, order would be lost! No! Instead we must simply give in to the greater good!

(Elimination)

"Welcome Mega Mutants!" Jeanette greeted inside the engine room. "Any more losses and we might have to start calling you the Mini Mutants. Oh ho ho ho!"

"Yes, hilarious," Shelby remarked.

"Enough with the humor though," Jeanette said. "Shall we get to the votes? Mm, yes I think we shall!"

Lyndon looked down and tapped her fingers together, Sashonelle and Shelby shared a glance between each other, Blaine was tying threads together and ended up binding his fingers.

"First vote," Jeanette announced,"...Lyndon!"

"Aw, I knew it," Lyndon sighed, "No hard feelings, guys, I probably would have voted me out too."

"Second vote," Jeanette said, "Blaine!"

"My exoskeleton shall not be penetrated!" Blaine boasted.

"Third vote," Jeanette said, "Blaine!"

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Blaine continued.

"And all the rest," Jeanette said, "..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Blaine!"

"Oh well...I guess you got me after all!" Blaine exclaimed. "I can accept this though, so long as it is for the good of the hive, this bee will sting its last!"

"That's lovely," Jeanette said as she took Blaine and shoved him through the door. "Time to go now, dear!"

"Well, let's not do that again any time soon," Sashonelle remarked.

"Back to your beds now," Jeanette said, "another exciting round will be upon us shortly!"

 **Votes:**

 **Blaine-** The colony must stay strong, and unfortunately that means that Lyndon must be cut for our greater good!

 **Scout-** I will be voting for Blaine, I trust that the others will follow me on this.

 **Shelby-** I can't count on Blaine and Scout to come through here, so for this round it's just gonna have to be Blaine. Sorry oddball!

 **Lyndon-** Uh...I'm not a very good ally, so I vote for Blaine. Sorry.

 **Spencer-** Sucks, but we need to come to an agreement. At this point Blaine just seems like the popular decision.

 **Sashonelle-** Blaine. Whatever.


	6. Earthquake

"Oh hello there," Jeanette Washington said, sitting at her desk and holding a newspaper. "It would seem as though today's report calls for an overcast of drama, with a 54% chance of unpredictability. Now doesn't that just sound exciting?"

Jeanette placed the newspaper down and stood up.

"Last time on Total Drama Armageddon, oh we had lots of wonderful happenings to happen!" Jeanette smiled and clapped her hands together. "Melania and Liz continued to try to pull Tricia to their side, while Sway brought Brittany into the boys' alliance. Of course none of this actually mattered because they won again as usual. On the Lasting Legends, Kelly was wary of her position with the boys and petitioned Lana for a truce, to which she responded in song. Wally meanwhile tried to insert himself into an alliance with the boys by exerting confidence. Will this pay off? We shall have to see! Lastly on the Mega Mutants, Sashonelle and Shelby were both ready to take a strike at each other, but Scout managed to keep them from going for each other and bug boy Blaine left us instead. Now they're down to five, will they recover? Well I'll tell you what, we've got another exciting episode to get to right now, so let's find out!"

(Mega Mutants)

Shelby had gotten up and was intently examining the walls, trying to find any way to pry open the panels.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what exactly...are you doing?" Lyndon asked uncertainly.

"Searching," Shelby replied. "Ms. Washington has got have all sorts of monitoring devices, cameras, recorders, and if I can get my hands on one, maybe I can get a little more info on this behind the scenes mystery."

"Oh uh okay...but um...well...how?" Lyndon asked. "Don't they have like uh...computers and stuff for that? Or am I just being dumb? I probably am actually...you can just ignore me. It's better that way."

"I've come prepared!" Shelby exclaimed. "As a reporter, you've got to be ready to do some investigating at any given time or place, so I've smuggled a few helpful tools to get the gold in here."

"Can...I ask another dumb question...?" Lyndon asked. "Well actually um...it might not be so dumb but uh...well in case it is I don't want you to yell at me...but it might be smart...or at least not dumb maybe...can-"

"What is it?" Shelby asked.

"Well uh...shouldn't be uh you know...playing the game?" Lyndon asked. "That seems kind of important...maybe uh well it's...a little bit important...now that we're down to five."

"Hm, well since I doubt you have the tech skills to hack into any hidden recording devices, I can't leave my post," Shelby said. "So I'll just have to trust you to keep this game on track for us."

"Uh...I feel obliged to tell you I think that is a bad idea," Lyndon replied.

"Sometimes the bad ideas end up being the best ones," Shelby replied.

"That doesn't make much sense...but you're clearly smarter than me so I'll take your word for it," Lyndon replied.

Lyndon wandered out of the room and up the stairs. She eventually spotted Scout by himself.

"Uh...hi?" she greeted.

"Hello," replied the robot.

"Yeah," Lyndon replied.

"Is something on your mind?" Scout asked.

"Hm...maybe we could talk?" Lyndon asked. "In an inconspicuous manner."

"That is fine with me," Scout replied.

"So...how are you?" Lyndon asked.

"I am well," Scout replied. "I hope the same can be said for you."

"I guess," Lyndon said. "I'm uh...not coming off as too conspicuous am I?"

"I don't believe so," Scout answered.

"Okay..." Lyndon said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** I've got multiple goals coming in here. Obviously I want to stay in the game, but I'm also here for a story and I can't just ignore that mission entirely! I know there's a scandal waiting to be exposed here and I can't let that pass! Part of my skillset is delegating work, and I am willing to put that onto Lyndon. Sure she's nervous, but sometimes you just need to be thrown into life to find that you are a lot more capable than you think.

 **Lyndon-** I uh...really let down Blaine and blew that alliance...I thought it was a good idea, but guess now...I need to make sure I play that better now. I can't come off as too obvious or desperate, that will just be bad news.

 **Scout-** Taking out Blaine was the ideal path for me. There are two clear pairs: Lyndon and Shelby and then Sashonelle and Spencer. By removing Blaine from the equation, I know both duo will target each other before me if we stay together, but I haven't actually burned any bridges should we end up swapping any time soon.

(Lasting Legends)

Kelly walked up behind Wally and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Waa-hah!" Wally exclaimed as he turned around while flailing his arms wildly.

"What are you doing?" Kelly remarked dryly.

"Oh just you!" Wally said with a smile. "Gotta be careful not to sneak up on me, I am a weapon of destruction after all! You're lucky I didn't break your arm right off, my moves are not to be taken lightly."

"I'll make a note," Kelly said, "But I have something far more important to discuss here."

"Ah! Ready for another training session!?" Wally asked. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist for long!"

"Actually no," Kelly said while thinking about her next word. "In fact, I was thinking I could train YOU on something for a change."

"Oh my, you're so generous, though be warned that I have already mastered 25 different types of martial arts," Wally said, "There's little I need to be taught."

"Yeah except this has nothing to do with that," Kelly replied.

"I am intrigued!" Wally exclaimed.

"We're going to talk strategy," Kelly said. "So bear with me here. First of all, the boys are all aligned obviously."

"Um," Wally began.

"They are, it's not even a questions," Kelly said. "Now then, that leaves you, me, and Lana not included in the main alliance, right?"

"Well...I guess by process of elimination, yeah," Wally said.

"Which means if we don't want to get picked off, we need to vote together against one of the boys," Kelly continued.

"Ooh, I get it!" Wally said. "But...if they vote together too, then it will be 3-3."

"Which means it will go to a tiebreaker, and that's where we get to your most important part here," Kelly said. "You're going to volunteer to receive their votes so you can fight for your life in the tiebreaker."

"Right! Wait...what?" Wally asked.

"Well, you're not going to ask Lana to do it are you?" Kelly asked.

"I would never put her in danger!" Wally replied.

"That's right," Kelly said, "And certainly she wouldn't think much of a man who would ask a lady like me to fight in your place."

"Hm...you're right!" Wally said. "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Pleasure talking with you," Kelly said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** Hm...it would seem as though I have two paths before me. I can keep 'broing down' with the guys and ensure my safety...but what about Lana!? I can't just leave her to fend for herself! I'm better than that! So if I need to stand up and fight for her honor then that's just what I'll do!

 **Kelly-** I hate that I have to work with the two dumbest people on this team, but the one advantage is I know I can get in their heads. They're empty anyways, so I just need to plant some ideas and they'll do what I want. I'm counting on it!

(Starving Zombies)

Melania and Liz sat side by side in the halls of the bunker.

"How is your progress with Tricia?" Liz asked.

"Fine," Melania said, "I think I've got a grasp on her now, she'll do what I want if I present it to her as part of a game."

"Excellent, I shall add that to my notes on her and we can continue to establish her positive signals and associations," Liz stated.

"We still need one more though," Melania said, "If we're still going with the plan we need to make sure Ricko is with us as well. I've done my part, this is your turn."

"Are you really asking me to put myself out of my safety zone and interact with someone who could mentally pervert my very core with a glance of his eyes?" Liz asked.

"Yes," Melania replied.

"You know, this woman on woman aggression is the very opposite of progress and if you keep it up-" Liz lectured.

"Just do it," Melania ordered.

"Fine, fine, I will, but I want you to think about the consequences your actions may have," Liz sniffed.

Liz got up and began to wander the halls alone. Her ears picked up the faint some of scant music and she followed it until she found Ricko strumming his guitar with a dreamlike daze.

"Ahem," Liz said to get his attention.

"Oh hey there!" Ricko said with a smile. "Got any requests?"

"May I request you not smile at me like that," Liz replied. "I have not given consent for such an action and I feel you are insinuating a false notion about our relationship that I am simply not ready to engage in."

"Oh uh...wow, sorry about that," Ricko said awkwardly while trying to adjust his face.

"Perhaps though we could...take some steps into establishing a perfectly platonic relationship?" Liz suggested.

"Well that sounds rad to me!" Ricko exclaimed. "Perfectly Platonic sounds like a good name for a song, actually. Why don't we have a jam session right here?"

"I don't think that's necessary," Liz said.

"Well shoot, nothing about music needs to be 'necessary' that's what makes it fun, I just play what comes naturally," Ricko said.

"That is um...very profound actually," Liz replied. "But I was thinking instead, perhaps we could discuss the strategy of the game in a manner of forming trust."

"Oh uh okay...I guess we could do that too," Ricko replied. "I uh...haven't really given it much thought."

"That is understandable, having not had to face a vote yet, selecting a blissful ignorance is much more reassuring than facing the grim truth of warfare," Liz said.

"Well when you say it like that...it sounds pretty harsh," Ricko said.

"Sadly it is, but it is a reality we must face," Liz said. "I am sure there are no doubt others who would seek to use you for your lax approach, probably assure you with promises of friendship and loyalty, but you do have to ask yourself, how much those really mean and how much will truly last."

"Uh...I'm not sure I follow," Ricko replied.

"Well its' quite simply really, there are those who may intend to use you as a number and then throw you away," Liz said, "I simply wish for you to be careful about who you trust. For instance, if you trusted me, I think we could keep each other very safe all the way up to the final 4."

"Final 4?" Ricko asked.

"You, me, Melania, Tricia," Liz said, "Does that not sound like a trustworthy group? Before you answer, I should probably let you know that I have been doing careful analysis on the behavioral patterns of everyone on this team, and I am 94% positive that I have deduced the perfect combination of trustworthy individuals."

"Wow uh...that's quite a lot of percents," Ricko said.

"So happy to know you agree," Liz said with the outline of a smile.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Liz needs to toughen up, for real. I trust her, but I don't know if I can depend on her if she's going to make a fuss about the simplest things. Hm, for now I'm sure it's fine, but my game is most certainly not going to rely on anyone I don't deem capable of keeping up.

 **Liz-** I don't think Melania fully understands the effect of her behavior, but it is natural for others to deem themselves as perfect and only to realize the consequences in hindsight. Unfortunate, but true. As for Ricko...well it's one thing to get a grasp on him, but another to effectively communicate with him while maintaining enough of a welcoming aura to encourage compliance, while also keeping up an invisible protective bubble to prevent him from feeling as though I am inviting him to take certain liberties with me. It is quite difficult, but I do believe I am achieving success.

 **Ricko-** Well damn, I don't know what that was all about. I don't want to be used and thrown away...I mean, Sway and Simpson, they're not doing that to me, maybe Liz's calculations are just off...but shoot, 94%...that sounds pretty solid to me. Uhhh, aw man I don't know what to think, I guess I'll just stop and play some music instead.

(Mega Mutants)

As Spencer walked up the stairs, he bumped into Sashonelle. The model had actually been waiting for him to time her 'accidental' collison, allowing her to come just close enough to place her hands on his shoulders, giggle lightly, and float backwards.

"Just who I was looking for," she remarked.

"Well, glad you found me then," Spencer said.

Sashonelle smiled again, before twisting herself around Spencer and pinning him against the wall.

"Alright we've got to talk about things, because if we lose again then there's a very good chance that it will end badly for us," Sashonelle said.

"Wow, way to kill the mood," Spencer replied.

"The robot is right in the middle of things now, so we need to secure that he is with us," Sashonelle said.

"He is, trust me!" Spencer replied.

"I trust that he trusts you," Sashonelle remarked, "but let's not forget that the other girls are also depending on him and he knows that, oh I know he knows that. He is designed to be a cold, ruthless tactician, and he will do what it takes to seize power, so we most certainly cannot allow him to hold a position of control over us."

"Look, you're worrying over nothing," Spencer laughed. "If we lose, Lyndon goes home, she should have left last time actually, but there's no denying that she's the one slowing us down."

"I wish I shared your confidence," Sashonelle replied.

"I'll talk to him now if you want," Spencer said non-chalantly.

He moved Sashonelle aside and began to search through the bunker for the robotic boy.

"Aha, hey robro!" Spencer called.

"Good morning," Scout replied.

"Alright, look, if we lose tonight who is getting voted out?" Spencer asked.

"I would presume we'd do the natural course of action and eliminate Lyndon," Scout replied. "Of course, it is worth considering all-"

"Actually, that's fine, I'll stop you right there!" Spencer said.

"Hmph," Sashonelle remarked. "Where even is Shelby, I'm sure she's cooking up some scheme right now."

"Last I heard she was busy trying to find ways to hack into the surveillance equipment," Scout replied.

"Okay no, really, where is she?" Sashonelle asked.

She received an uncertain silence in return.

"You're actually serious, aren't you?" Sashonelle sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Last round did not go how I wished, but it was clear I was not going to get my way so I had to fold before making it worse. That being said though, I know this robot's game, he's got Spencer good with him, but me? I'm just furniture, expendable! (flicks her head upwards dramatically) and I know he'll just keep holding the middle...I'm almost tempted to gun for him...except I know I can't trust Shelby not to take that and run it right back at me, so unfortunately that's not an option right now.

 **Spencer-** Sure, I would have preferred to see Lyndon gone first cause she is seriously a weak link on this team, but I trust Scout, I don't know why Sash is so uptight about him. He's smart, right? And being smart means he's got to realize that keeping Lyndon isn't going to help us, it's pretty simple stuff.

(Lasting Legends)

Connor found Niles sitting by himself against one of the hall walls.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Connor asked.

"Nothing," Niles replied.

"Well, maybe we could talk?" Connor offered.

"About what?" Niles asked gruffly.

"I dunno, anything really," Connor said.

"Sounds like a waste of time," Niles said as he got up to leave.

"Hey hey look," Connor said.

"Haven't you learned anything?" Niles sneered. "Don't try to hold me back, or you'll get hurt."

"Look, I just thought...you know, we were past that," Connor replied.

"There's no getting past anything," Niles said. "I am who I am and that means I don't show any mercy to people who bug me."

"I mean...we've been working together," Connor sighed.

"You are a number to me, we can keep each other safe," Nile said. "That does not mean we can have friendly chats and be best buds. Now leave me alone."

Connor just sighed again as Niles left.

"Well that was pathetic," Christian remarked as he came up from behind Connor.

"I don't understand," Connor replied. "At the start of this game, I thought Niles was nothing but a brute...but then we started working together, I began to put faith in him, it seemed like we had something going...why is he acting like this?"

Christian shook his head and patted Connor on the shoulder.

"Because you're going about this all wrong," Christian said, "You're treating Niles as if he's you. He's not though. I keep telling you, you need to get in touch with your dark side to understand this game. Not try treat Niles like your best friend."

"What does that even mean?" Connor asked with an annoyed laugh.

"What I mean is that when you and Niles worked together, it wasn't because you wanted to be his friend, it wasn't because you 'saw the light in him,'" Christian said. "It was because you wanted to make a move, it's because you saw the chance to take power and put yourself in a powerful position. That's what got Niles' respect, and now you've all but lost it by going back to the white knight routine."

"Oh come on," Connor scoffed.

"It's true though," Christian replied. "You've already had a taste of what it's like to do something for your sake and that alone. Niles doesn't worry about what others think of him, and so you need to stop worrying about treating him like a friend, and more about what the two of you can accomplish together."

"Two of us...and I'm sure you'll be hitching a ride along?" Connor replied.

"It certainly couldn't hurt," Christian said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** It's not just this game, everywhere I go I make sure people know that I am not their friend, if they want to stick with me it's at their own risk. Connor helped me out, and I think he'll continue to do that, I'll give him that, but I don't want him thinking I'm his new bud, I need him to know his place too.

 **Connor-** Do I really want to buy into this "inner darkness" business? I didn't come here for any personal transition, I am find to stick by who I am. But, I do want to understand Niles better, I feel like we can work together and I don't want to push him away accidentally.

 **Christian-** I've been trying to crack Connor for some time now. I think Niles might be the key. He's uptight and he's making this harder than it needs to be, but I know him, I know he's here to play the game and to win, and to do that he's going to have to accept sooner or later that nice guys finish last.

(Starving Zombies)

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Liz may be working on keeping things in the clear for us, but I've got a job to do too, I want to keep an eye on the rest and make sure that I'm not missing anything going on behind my back.

Brittany and Simpson walked down a hall together.

"So anyways, like then the barista told me that misspelling my name was not a criminal offense, like if you can even believe that, like for real, it's 2016 you know, let's get some common decency going!" Brittany recounted.

"Right!" Simpson agreed.

"And like Brittany doesn't sound like "Brittnay" like what kind of stupid dumb name is that anyways, like you know? Come on, I mean, like for real, do I look like a Brittnay to you? Um no!" Brittany continued. "That's such an ugly name too, like parents who name their kids Brittnay must like hate their kids so much, like if i saw someone with that name I would have to assume they must be a horrible person because like ew if you're name is ugly then like so is your life. I read that in Trash Talk Magazine last week and like I never realized it before, but it's like sooo true!"

"So true!" Simpson echoed.

 _You have absolutely no idea what she is talking about, do you?_

"Y-yes I do!" Simpson hissed. "M-maybe...I'm making conversation, okay, that's a good thing!"

 _Making conversation? This is a monologue, my friend, she probably just needed someone to take her bitching while her phone charged._

"Why are you trying to ruin this for me?" Simpson groaned.

"...and then I'm like Apple Spice, okay now you've gone too far!" Brittany continued, "And apparently 'Pumpkin Spice' is a seasonal thing which is obviously a lie because what sort of backwards market doesn't sell pumpkin spice all year round?"

"Good morning, you two!" Melania greeted as she walked up to the duo.

"Oh, Mel Mel, you're going to love this," Brittany said.

"I'm going to love what?" Melania asked.

"Okay, so I'm turning to the washroom and the thing is locked which is obviously another clear lack of attention because like the entire staff is incompetent," Brittany recounted, "And then he tells me it's 'for customers only' and so now I know this guy is thicker than the Kardashian Makeup Line cause he JUST talked to me for 25 minutes about my soy apple spice lattacino, except apparently throwing it on the floor means I'm no longer a customer and 'causing problems.' Like excuse you!? You give me the lowest level of customer service and then you dare to tell me I'm not even a valued customer!? Um hello!? How is this place even still open!? Like I am telling you, Starbucks is not long for this world."

"Right on!" Simpson agreed again.

"Well...perhaps I could join you in this...very engaging conversation," Melania asked.

"Okay, so like my friend Chanice, remember her? She's the one with the thing in the oh my god it's so funny I need to explain the thing with the chapstick," Brittany said, unable to contain her laughter.

"On second thought," Melania said through clenched teeth. "Perhaps we could talk about something more bearable."

"Please," Damian groaned, now inhabiting Simpson's body.

"Like...well, what are your life goals?" Melania asked. "If this show doesn't work out for you two, what are you going back to striving towards?"

"Hm...I uh don't really know," Simpson stammered, regaining control of his body. "I haven't really thought too much about it...just taking things one day at a time."

"As for me," Brittany said. "If I can get over two million followers, I think I'll be nearing social media legend status. Are you following me yet? I can write down all my names and where to find them. Be sure to like and follow if you get the option, because sometimes like people only do one and it's like really not cool, like if you like me then why not follow? Like hello? Doesn't really make sense you know. People are so confusing sometimes, LOL!"

"...What is wrong with you two!?" Melania exclaimed. 'How can you not set goals for yourself!? What are you planning to do with your lives!?"

"Okay you know what, like you are really killing the vibe here," Brittany scoffed. "Like um hell, 21st century girl here. Like if I want to do something, I'll go out and do it, like nothing's stopping me!"

"You can't just go out and do something simple as that!" Melania retorted. "For instance, I intend to become a lawyer after graduation, but that will take years of study, which I am already intent on preparing myself for."

"Yeah, I could do that...or I could get an online degree in like five days," Brittany replied. "Stop living in the past, Grandma!"

 _Now this is much more entertaining, wouldn't you say?_

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Disappointing, really. I guess the good news is that they're certainly not talking strategy, I'm not sure why I was even worried in the first place, these are clearly degenerates who would never pose any threat to me.

 **Brittany-** I can't believe I never even got to tell them about the thing with the chapstick, it's so funny! They're missing out (crosses arm and huffs)

 **Simpson-** Okay so...maybe I didn't follow all of that, but at least she's talking to me, and I think that's clear project!

 **Damian-** Say, this whole ugly name thing really explains a lot about you!

 **Simpson-** We have the same body!

 **Damian-** Not the same name though. Clearly just more proof that I'm better suited for the driver's seat.

(Later)

The three teams had gathered to eat their breakfast at their tables.

"Attention everyone, please gather around!" Jeanette announced over a TV screen.

The groups got up and moved towards her to await further instructions.

"Now then, I trust you are all finding yourselves well," Jeanette said. "You have food, you've been living out here for a few days. Getting used to things, eh, starting to feel comfortable?"

"Uh, I guess?" Sway called out.

"Well that is too bad!" Jeanette said. "You never want to get comfortable during the apocalypse because thing could change at any second. Sounds like its' time for an earthquake!"

With that Jeanette slammed down a detonator and suddenly the entire building rocked. The floor burst in violent waves, the walls and ceiling came crumbling down, the 18 players were sent sprawling in all directions. Machinery, wire, and rubble all crashed down around them, causing the entire room to cave in.

"Oh and with that, you should note that the reactor is going to take too well to it so I suggest you make your escape while you can!" Jeanette's disembodied voice said. "That is all!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Okay, uh note to self never say yes to the question "are you comfortable?" again while I'm out here.

 **Lana-** Nice try, Jeanette, but my family has earthquake insurance which means I'm pretty much immune!

 **Shelby-** Hm, how convenient, right when I'm closing in on the truth, the entire place comes crashing down. Oh you're going to have to try harder than that, Jeanette!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Kelly groaned as she tried to pull herself out of the steel mess that had landed on top of her. "My everything hurts."

"My ears hurt just listening to you," Niles groaned as he rubbed his head next to her. "You could at least give one of us a break."

"Oh stop being such a baby and help me," Kelly ordered.

"Yeah here's the thing...I'd rather spend as little time with you as possible," Niles said. "So I won't be doing that."

"Um are you stupid?" Kelly scoffed. "Well obviously you are actually, so let me make this a little clearer. This is obviously all part of our challenge and if you don't help me get out of here then we're going to be at a disadvantage, lose, and it will be all your fault!"

"Really? Sounds more like your fault and your problem to me," Niles said as he left her.

"Get back here! Get back here this instant!" Kelly barked. "You can't do this!"

"Hey hey, what's all the yelling!?" Shelby exclaimed as she squeezed herself through a pipe and found Kelly. "I'll help you out if you need it!"

"I most certainly do not need help from the opposition!" Kelly spat.

"Yeah you do," Shelby said, clearing away the machinery on top of Kelly. "And maybe in return you'll give me the full scoop on your team."

"No way," Kelly scoffed as she slid down to the ground. "Except they all suck, Christian, Connor, Niles, are an obvious alliance, Lana is a complete air-heard with no sense of awareness, and Wally is too irrelevant for me to even think of any fitting insult."

"I see, I see, fascinating!" Shelby exclaimed. "Maybe I'll walk with you and see if anything else comes to your mind."

"You are a parasite," Kelly remarked.

"No if I was a parasite I would have sucked your blood dry and then just left you to die under there," Shelby said. "We're helping each other out, even if you don't like it."

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** If this really is a challenge then it should just highlight how useless Kelly is, if she can catch up then fine we're safe, if not then it's her fault and she goes home.

 **Kelly-** I dislike this Shelby person and her sticking her in nose in my business. But it just so happens that I also hate my team so I can throw them under the bus just because they suck, not because I owe this reporter anything!

 **Shelby-** This does seem like the perfect chance for gathering intel. That blast spread us all apart, so now I can start learning about the other teams and building my reports on who else I'm dealing with here.

Lana let out a soft groan, lying on the uneven groan. She shook herself off and began to pull herself up.

"Lana, my sweet treasure!" Wally exclaimed as he ran to her side. 'Are you hurt? What do you need!? Do you need my blood!? I'll give it to you, you know!"

"Um, I think I'm good," Lana replied. "But thanks anyways."

"Anything for you!" Wally insisted.

"Uh...hello," Lyndon greeted as she timidly walked towards the two.

"Stand back!" Wally exclaimed as he puffed out his chest and stood between her and Lana. "Can you not see that this delicate flower is in a fragile state! You mustn't crowd her!"

"Oh...uh...sorry," Lyndon sighed. "I hope you're uh...okay, I don't mean any harm."

"Don't listen to her, Lana, just focus on your recovery," Wally said.

"You know," Lana remarked as she pulled herself up. "I'd feel much more recovered if I could get back to my bed."

"Of course, of course, I am on it!" Wally exclaimed as he ran forward.

He turned down a chute and immediately went crashing down into the dark abyss.

"Okay, now we know not to go that way," Lana remarked as she moved for the other direction.

"Uh...shouldn't we help him out?" Lyndon asked.

"Well he seems sweet and all, but I'm not sure if we should be helping out the other team," Lana said.

"But uh we're not...er uh...okay sure whatever you say," Lyndon said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Lyndon-** I'm so mean...I'm actually so bad. But it's just well...I think I may have found someone who's even less smart than me...I'm so sorry, Lana, I don't mean to be rude...I'm just a bad person and I feel like I have to take advantage of that if I want to win...sorry!

 **Wally-** Me and Lana still being together in all that disaster is a true sign of destiny! Not even fate itself intends to separate us for our love is too strong!

 **Lana-** I am so lucky to have such a dependent and loyal ally like Lyndon, I owe a lot of my masterminding to her support of me!

Liz squeezed herself out between the rows of wall that had crashed down around her. Luckily for her, it had formed a narrow tunnel which she could move herself through. As she emerged she found Ricko lying against another corner.

"Oh my god!" she gasped as she realized a piece of glass was sticking out of his neck.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Ricko said as he pulled it out without a care. "I'll probably get a nice scar from that!"

"You could be hurt!" Liz insisted.

"But my guitar is still spotless!" Ricko exclaimed as he unfurled his arms to reveal he was shielding it from damage.

"Your priorities are grossly out of place," Liz sighed, "We are going to have to have a serious talk about this at a much more appropriate time."

"Alright so uh...what do we do to kill time until then?" Ricko asked.

"I am thinking something like finding our way out of here before we die," Liz retorted.

"Cool," Ricko said.

The two clambered over the fallen walls and equipment. They could make out the vague outlines of a hallway, now fallen to rubble though.

"What's that?" Liz asked. "It sounds like something is moving over there."

"Have no fear!" Ricko exclaimed as he picked up a rusty bar and moved towards the bend of the corner. "I got this!"

Ricko swung his weapon, only to have it caught in midair.

"Whoa there," Connor said with a nervous laugh. "It's just me."

"Oh uh...whoops!" Ricko said.

"Hm, interesting how you use the word 'just' qualifying yourself as a non-threat to us, establishing an assumption, and implanting the idea of safety in our minds before we've even fully met," Liz noted. "In fact, not only do we barely know you, but you are on the opposite team, meaning that it serves your benefit to inflict damage onto us."

"Uh...is she always like this?" Connor asked.

"Pretty much!" Ricko replied.

"Always like what? Attentive, cautious, observant? There you go again, using word choice to attempt to diminish me, spin my intentions as negative, trying to control my own perception of myself," Liz continued. "Well I will tell you something, you will never control me. I'm far too self-assured for that!"

"Hey, hey, no one's trying to 'diminish' anything," Connor said defensively. "But look we're all stuck here together, doesn't it make sense to put teams aside and work together to get out of here?"

"You say that like it is easy, but in fact while we may be capable of promising to 'put teams aside' the notion is already deeply ingrained in our minds, perhaps even at a subconscious level, we're never truly going to feel like we're on the same side and that may manifest itself at the worst possible time"

"Aw come on, we can trust this guy!" Ricko said. "Look at him, he looks cool!"

"Thank you for that," Connor said, "As for you, if you would rather stay behind, that's your choice. I'm heading this way though, if you want to follow."

Ricko walked with Connor as he rounded the bend, and Liz tentatively followed behind them.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I am simply getting a bad read on Connor and it does not pay to ignore perfectly logical evidence such as this. Connor was very quick to take control of a situation involving two mostly strangers when we haven't even been on the same team. This need to be in charge is quite concerning and giving in to him will simply promote the idea that he is doing something right, though challenge his authority at this point may have much more immediate consequences.

 **Connor-** Getting a change of crowd is actually appreciated. I like the team at Lasting Legends, but there's definitely a negative vibe going on there. Meeting some new people might be just what I need to feel a little more refreshed.

 **Ricko-** Eh, I don't think I'm 'too trusting.' Connor seems like a nice guy, and he hasn't done anything wrong yet...so what's the issue? I see none.

Sashonelle moved between the jagged debris with a natural flow, never once having any of the metal come in contact with her skin.

"Well hey there, pretty lady," Sway remarked as he spotted Sashonelle and moved up next to her.

"Yes, yes, that is me," Sashonelle greeted.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" Sway asked. "If you ask me, I'd say you need some company."

"Aw, you're sweet," Sashonelle said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Are you sure you can keep up with me though?"

"No problem!" Sway said with a grin.

Sashonelle twirled around and grabbed onto a wire which she used to fling herself up to the next level of the passage.

"Uh...I can do that," Sway remarked before awkwardly leaping at the wall.

He slammed against it, but was able to dig his fingers in and pull himself up with a bit of a struggle.

"See? I'm good," Sway said, before realizing Sashonelle was already walking ahead. "Hey wait up!"

As the two walked, they found that the passage was getting narrower from all directions, like it was slowly squeezing around them. Bits and jagged metal pointed inward along their path.

"Hold up, hold up," Sway said, "This is starting to look dangerous, allow me to make sure this is safe."

"Aw, what a gentleman," Sashonelle purred in response.

Sway gave a sheepish shrug before stepping forward, making one step at a time carefully.

"Okay...so far so good," he stated.

Suddenly the floor shattered around him. He sank down, his body getting stuck in the jagged hole that formed beneath his weight.

"Aw, thank you so much for saving me from that death trap," Sashonelle cooed.

"I am in a lot of pain," Sway winced weakly.

"Here let me help you out," Sashonelle said as she grabbed him by the arm and tugged.

"OW!" Sway shouted, still stuck.

"Hm...guess you're on your own then," Sashonelle said as she kept moving.

"You're just leaving me?" Sway called.

"Um, yes?" Sashonelle replied. "Doesn't seem like I'm going to be any help here, but no point in wasting both our time."

Sway sighed and continued to try to struggle his way out of the position he was in, but only ended up causing himself further injury. As he tried to escape though, a hatch in the wall sprung open and Wally tumbled out.

"Oof!" he groaned hitting the floor. "Hello!"

"Uh, hi," Sway replied awkwardly.

"You look to be in some trouble," Wally said, "Don't worry I can help! All this will take is one of my Supernova Kicks to set you free. Don't move though, I don't want to hurt you."

"Uh...are you sure-" Sway began.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Wally exclaimed before twirling around and then launching himself forward, delivering a kick to Sway's face.

"OW!" Sway shouted again.

"I told you not to move!" Wally said.

"I didn't!" Sway argued.

"Oh...well then in that case you probably should have," Wally replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** So obviously I didn't have the best of luck with the ladies I started out with on Starving Zombies, but being all split up like this I figure it might be my perfect chance to meet another lovely dame. And then I let her slip away!

 **Sashonelle-** Well it's reassuring to know that my feminine wiles work on men from the other teams too, but I didn't come here to sit around and chitchat.

Christian pulled himself up out of a mess of fallen wires and tubes. As he looked around he realized that the floor around him had fallen apart to reveal gaping darkness.

"Well...that's worrisome," he remarked to himself.

He climbed up onto a bridge made out of frames and pipes. He carefully put one foot in front of the other along the incredibly narrow and loose passage. From across the chasm, Simpson wandered out from a hall and spotted Christian tentatively balancing along the pipes. He opened his mouth to call out, but found his throat suddenly froze.

 _Wait, this is the perfect chance to do a little damage._

"Damage? Why?" Simpson asked.

 _Because we want to stay ahead...besides, it'll be fun! Prove that you have what it takes to put up a fight against the others._

"I-I don't know," Simpson stammered.

 _Stop wasting time, we are doing this!_

Christian had made his way halfway across the gap by now. He refused to look down and kept moving with even paced steps.

"Help!"

Christian looked around and saw Simpson dangling from what of the pipes.

"Help please!" he called. "I can't hang on much longer."

Christian gave a concerned grimace. He began to move faster, inching across the path with baby steps.

"Hang on," Christian said as he reached out his hand.

For a split second, Damian gave a quick smirk, before reaching out to take the grasp. Then Christian pulled it away, Damian swung awkwardly moving past and losing his grip. Just before he fell, Christian grabbed him by the wrist and held him above the drop.

"Nice trick," Christian remarked. "Let me guess, act helpless, catch my attention, then pull the old switcheroo and send me to my demise. Just one problem, I'm not your typical good Samaritan."

"I'm...I I'm sorry," Simpson stammered.

"Really? I'm holding your fate in my hand and that's the best you can do?" Christian taunted.

"Uh...yeah?" Simpson said.

"Well then have a nice fall," Christian laughed as he let go.

Simpson barely let out a whimper before being caught again.

"Though, I do appreciate the intent," Christian continued to muse, while holding him by the palm of his hand. "Against me, obviously you stood no shot, but maybe we could find someone a little more fitting to take the plunge. What do you say?"

"P-please don't drop me," Simpson squeaked.

"Sounds like a yes to me," Christian said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** My team is starting to bore me, but I suppose it makes sense that you'd spread out the true villains onto different teams. Simpson seems to have a bit of the cute and innocent act going on, but I see right through him, and I like what I see.

 **Simpson-** Christian scares me.

 **Damian-** I think I like this guy.

Connor, Ricko, and Liz walked through the wreckage carefully. As they entered a new area, they found the ground completely covered in broken pieces of machinery. Piles and piles of small pieces and parts meant to be in place as something larger.

"Fascinating," Liz remarked as she curiously picked up a broken cylinder. "So much that could be done with this technology, and it yet here it's not doing anyone any good."

"Hm, I guess it is kinda profound," Ricko replied.

"Let's not get too hung up on it," Connor said. "We still want to find our way out of here quick."

Connor continued to climb up the mounts of scrap while Ricko followed behind. Liz took her time keeping up, and soon the two had passed out of her view.

"Oh, don't just leave me," she sighed.

She turned around to follow, but suddenly her ankle was grabbed by a cold metallic hand. She led out a shrill scream and tried to flee, but instead was dragged down to the ground. Liz looked back to see one of the robot drones from the previous challenge emerge from the scrap. Its hand remained tightly clamped on her leg as it dragged itself towards her.

"Help!" Liz cried.

The machine was brought to a halt as a foot crushed its head, shattering it. Liz glanced up to see Spencer standing over here.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," he said.

"Hm, you really should not have done that," Liz said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "By taking away my chance to fend for myself, you were makign the presumption that I was unable to take care of myself without the help of a man. You were effectively stifling my agency."

"Hey whoa whoa whoa, you're the one who called out for help," Spencer said defensively.

"A social conditioning really, a mistake, but I am not above an instinctive reaction that has been programmed into my subconscious mind through social conditioning," Liz recited. "It is the responsibility of others though to recognize that words may not always hold the same intent or meaning based on the context."

"Can you just...stop," Spencer said with a disbelieving laugh. "Maybe a simple thank you and we can move on?"

"Well, it's clear you wouldn't intake any my messages anyways," Liz sniffed. "So I suppose I won't bother telling you that I do not approve of you trying to mediate my speech to suit your preconceptions about what is acceptable."

"Uh...thanks?" Spencer said.

Liz turned around and moved to keep following after Ricko and Connor. However, she halted when she noticed Spencer was following her.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Walking?" Spencer asked. "We're both trying to get out of here right?"

"I'm sorry, maybe you don't see the issue here, but I simply cannot feel safe for too many reasons to even begin to list, having you within raping distance of me and no one else around," Liz said. "Surely you understand."

"Shh, how about this, I'll do what I want and you can't stop me," Spencer said.

"I...I...I am feeling SO violated by what you just said!" Liz gasped in utter disgust.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** Liz...she can't be serious, can she? This can't be the real her, no one is that...well, that! I am waiting for the reveal of her being some YouTube host just doing a social experiment on all of us.

 **Liz-** Spencer is already a great offense to my entire feeling of safety by being so incredibly large, his existence itself is like a taunting torment towards my powerlessness. I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm too naive to recognize the potential for danger, do they really think I will fall for a sweet smile and some kind words. I wasn't born yesterday.

"Hey...hey, anyone out there!?" Melania called out.

She had been crushed by a large part of the ceiling which had collapsed. Her head and top of her body were free, but the rest was stuck and she was unable to move. She heard someone approaching though.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" she called.

"Well, looks who it is," Niles remarked as he walked up to her. "I've got a a score to settle with you."

"Oh god," Melania groaned.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into some trouble," Niles said with a chuckle. "And no chance to fight back."

"Oh yeah?" Melania challenged as she jammed a metal shard against Niles' foot.

"Arg! You really don't know when you're beat," Niles said as he grabbed a chunk of rock to bring down on Melania.

Before making crushing contact though, a sheet of metal was brought between them. His weapon hit the sheet, sending out vibrations up his arms.

"Were you trying to harm this woman?" Shelby remarked as she revealed herself from behind the sheet. "I really don't think you want to do that, it will lead to repercussions against your reputation."

"Oh, you're the one who just made a mistake," Niles growled as he put his arms on Shelby's neck and pushed her against the wall.

"Oh look...your teammate is getting ahead of you. Would be a shame if she escaped first and told everyone about your behavior...especially if it cost you any key time," Shelby said.

Kelly dispassionately took a single step towards the nearest doorway.

"Oh hell no!" Niles snapped as he charged, shoving Kelly to the ground and running past her.

"How predictable," Shelby remarked. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

"Well, I've done my good deed for the year," Kelly groaned as she got up. "Don't expect it to happen again any time soon."

Shelby dug her nails into the heavy chunk of concrete holding Melania down. She was able to free it just enough for Melania to pull herself out. As soon as she got out and stood up though, she took off running.

"I am not letting that punk get away that easy!" she snapped.

Melania ran through the doorway and charged after Niles. He turned around, only to be slammed by Melania tackling him against the wall.

"Now who-" Melania began but before she could continue, the wall she was holding him against began to crumble, "Huh?"

The wall gave way, and suddenly both she and Niles fell through and slid down a green, wet chute leading deep into the darkness.

"Hm...I am okay with this," Kelly remarked as she watched them disappear from side.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** I had a score to settle with Melania, but I can tell that she's a big shot on her team, so that just means breaking her down is all the more necessary. If I can show how fragile she really is, then that'll destroy her little illusion of control.

 **Melania-** I am not going to allow that hoodlum to get away with his fear tactics. I know his game and I am taking a stance against it.

Lana pushed aside dangling wires as she and Lyndon crawled through the ravaged passages of the bunker.

"This place really was overdue for a makeover I suppose," Lana remarked. "Maybe when Miss Washington fixes it up, there won't be so many safety hazards, and our furniture will actually be up to the industry standard."

"Uh um...I don't really think she's going to be so generous," Lyndon said uncertainly. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad, just because you're wrong?" Lana asked.

"Oh uh...yeah, that makes sense," Lyndon remarked.

"Maybe your loser team will still be forced to live in the basement," Lana continued. "But the Lasting Legends are getting nothing less than penthouse treatment!"

"Well uh...you know, technically the Zombies won the most challenges," Lyndon pointed out.

"So? That doesn't make them winners," Lana said.

"Uh-" Lyndon tried to say.

"That means they're stuck with all their loser fodder players too," Lana said, "My team is the one smart enough to have lost so we could ditch the bookworm and the sunshine lollipop. And then we've never lost a round since!"

"I...guess," Lyndon replied.

"Don't try too hard to wrap your brain around it, some people were just born to be losers and there's nothing that can be done for them," Lana sighed.

The two crawled out into a more spacious area. A catwalk was strewn across a massive room full of machinery and conveyor belts, leading carts of what appeared to be coal, in and out of hatches along the walls.

"Well everything seems to still be working here," Lyndon noted.

"I heard that coal turns into diamonds!" Lana gasped. "Maybe Lana is making us all a bunch of diamond jewelry for making it this far!"

Suddenly the duo heard a rusty groan, and the catwalk began to bend and collapse.

"Yikes!" Lana exclaimed.

The two began to run for the other end. Lyndon tripped though and tumbled right over the edge and landing in one of the carts.

"Oof!" she exclaimed before disappearing from sight.

"Oh...bye then," Lana called.

 **Confessional:**

 **Lana-** Too bad about Lyndon, but maybe there's hope that even a lump of coal like her can become a diamond!

 **Lyndon-** Well...I guess that's what I get for having hope in something (sighs)

"So what did you have in mind?" Damian asked Christian as the two of them climbed up a twisted heap together. "What is our devious plan here?"

"I've got plenty on my mind," Christian replied. "But I'd much rather hear from you. What dark twisted ideas did you have waiting to come out?"

"Hm, well we need a trap of some sort," Damian said, "Wait for someone from neither of our teams, snag them up and cause them some strife."

"I like it," Christian replied. "It needs to be something they can't get out of though. No point in wasting our time with them if they're just going to escape, madder than ever."

"What about...hmm..." Damian said as he eyed his surroundings.

He found a door that had been somewhat crushed, but still workable. He opened it up and peered inside.

"This would be perfect," he said. "Some sorry sap takes a look in here, and then slam! We block up their way out and then it's game over for them!"

"I think we might have our chance sooner than you think," Christian replied as he pointed to an approaching shadow.

The two boys hid behind a fallen piece of rubble and waited. Sashonelle turned the corner and walked down the aisle. She paused at the door as the boys waited in anticipation. The model opened the door and peered inside. Suddenly Damian ran to her side and shoved her in, while Christian moved to shut the door.

"What is this!?" Sashonelle shrieked as she wrapped her hand around Damian's head.

The two struggled, but Damian was able to slam his elbow against her chest and knock her in backwards. Sashonelle turned her fall into a roll and spun backwards smoothly. Christian got the door shut though and Damian dragged over a slate of metal to block the door.

"No getting out now!" Christian announced.

"That was amazing!" Damian exclaimed, unable to contain his vicious laughter. "We did it!"

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself," Christian replied. "There's so much that can be done when you don't hold back."

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** I believe I have found my gem. Simpson has so much potential for evil, I know he's just waiting to relish in it. I want to see what more he can do.

 **Simpson-** Well that wasn't very n-

 **Damian-** Shut up, shut up! I don't need you here. I've found someone who fully appreciates what I have to bring, which means you are completely unnecessary now!

Ricko and Connor continued along their exploration of the crumbling bunker.

"Hey uh...where'd Liz go?" Ricko remarked as he noted they had lost sight of the companion altogether.

"Hm, strange," Connor noted. "Though...maybe not so much, actually, she did not really seem all that fond of me."

"Yeah...I guess not," Ricko replied.

"She's not always like that is she?" Connor asked.

"Hm...pretty much, yeah!" Ricko replied.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with her on your team then," Connor replied.

"It's all cool," Ricko replied with a smile. "Could have been a lot worse too, don't ya think!?"

"That's a positive outlook," Connor agreed.

The two noticed a glow as they approach another passageway.

"What could that be?" Connor asked. "A way out, with any hope."

The two moved to the source and found that it was not in fact a way out, but a vast pool of glowing orange liquid.

"Whoa! What is that stuff!?" Ricko exclaimed.

"No idea, and not sure I want to find out," Connor said with a twist of his mouth in concern. "Let's try to find another way around this."

"No way, man!" Ricko replied. "Look there's a way across here."

Ricko pointed to a warped frame that unsteadily hung over the large gap.

"Uh...not sure how safe that is," Connor said uncertainly.

"Gotta take risks and live life to the fullest!" Ricko replied as he began running across the frame.

"Whoa, whoa, careful!" Connor called as he cautiously made his way to follow.

"Where's your since of thrill, man!?" Ricko asked.

"I'm all for a good thrill," Connor said shakily. "This just feels plain dangerous though."

"That's the best part though!" Ricko said with a laugh.

With that though, Ricko suddenly lost his footing. Connor gasped, but was powerless to do anything as Ricko plummeted and plunged for the glowing orange goo. However, just before he was submerged, someone swung by on a chain, grabbing him by the ankle. He looked up to see Tricia coming to his rescue. She clutched the chain in on hand and his leg in the other, throwing him up to safety and then landing next to him.

"Hiya, friend!" she greeted.

"Oh man, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Ricko exclaimed while hugging her in gratitude.

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** Ricko seems like a fun guy...he's gonna get himself killed one of these days, though, you can count on it.

 **Ricko-** Heh...what can I say? I know the danger, but when I see a good thrill, I kinda forget that part.

"I can hardly even recognize where we are," Shelby remarked as she and Kelly wandered between metal and rock portions of the wreckage.

"Another revolutionary comment you've got there," Kelly retorted.

"Oh come now, you've got to have your reasons for being here, why the sour cloud attitude?" Shelby asked.

"I'm here to play the game and win with my intellect," Kelly said, "That doesn't mean I have to enjoy all the idiots who I get stuck with. People who think they can just act sweet and get what they want."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, fascinating," Shelby said while taking notes.

"Oh cut it out," Kelly groaned.

"Well looks like we might have to turn around here," Shelby said as she glanced up. "Looks like a dead end ahead."

"Oh hell no," Kelly replied. "I am not spending any longer in here than I have to."

Kelly walked up to the crushed wall ahead of them and began to feel around for any weak spots. She dug her fingers in and peeled off a panel, revealing another passage inside the wall.

"Ha, and you wanted to go back," Kelly scoffed.

"Lovely work!" Shelby exclaimed as she climbed through the passage.

The two found themselves in a small room. Wires strewn through the corners, a computer sat at a table, a series of electronic boxes lined the floor next to it.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Shelby asked.

"Who cares? No exit here, let's keep moving," Kelly replied.

"Wait, wait, wait...something is off here," Shelby said as she investigated the technology. "This is all...monitoring equipment. The screen is connected to cameras, and we've got audio recording devices here."

"I am about to give you the biggest 'so what' I can even muster," Kelly replied. "We're on a reality TV show, there is absolutely nothing surprising about this equipment!"

"No, no, Total Drama has state of the art technology," Shelby said. "This stuff...it's clearly for personal use, and there's only one explanation I can come up with...someone is spying on us! But why...hm, maybe if I can..."

Shelby sat down at the computer. However, no sooner had she done so when the ceiling above her began to crack, and a large block of concrete came crashing down, destroying the monitor.

"Alright, time to go then!" Kelly said as she pulled Shelby out.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Hm, I feel like the pieces are all there, now I just need to put them together. What conspiracy have I uncovered? Well I don't intend to give up until I have it all ready to expose!

 **Kelly-** I've found people will always disappoint you. They're either idiots or out for themselves, either way you can't depend on them. Sure, this is a social game, but what isn't? Everywhere you go you're going to meet people, and there's always going to be more than a few rotten ones.

Melania and Niles rolled down the slimy chute and both landed in a heap of waste and goo.

"Well, great, just great," Melania groaned as she shook herself off. "Not only am I stuck in the dump, I'm stuck with the biggest bag of trash in this game. You."

"You're the one who got us stuck in here, remember?" Niles retorted. "Don't blame me here."

"Oh, I will," Melania replied. "And now I'm getting out of here."

"Not before me you're not!" Niles said.

The two struggled with each other as they tried to climb back up. Niles had his hand in Melania's face, but she dug a knee into his stomach. The two soon stopped focusing on the wall altogether and began wrestling with each other, resulting in Melania tossing Niles back down into the toxic pile.

"I'm out of here," Melania said as she tried to climb back up the chute.

However, this proved to be futile. The surface was far too smooth and slippery, she sprawled right back down where she had landed before.

"Impressive," Niles remarked.

"Shut up!" Melania snapped as she tossed whatever she could grab at him. "There's got to be another way out of here."

Melania stood up again and shoved Niles to the ground as she moved to the other side of the small chamber. She began searching for any way to escape, but every attempt just ended with falling right back down into the sludge.

"Well? I'm waiting to be impressed," Niles remarked sharply.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Melania screamed while clutching at her head. "I can't believe this, I cannot believe this!"

"Don't hurt yourself there," Niles said dryly. "Or do, maybe that will be more fun."

"We are going to die down here!" Melania exclaimed with despair. "There's no way out, absolutely no way out we're stuck, it's over! This is not how my game was supposed to end!"

"Hey, look," Niles said, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"There is NO way out!" Melania screamed in delerium as she slammed her fists against Niles. "I am going to LOSE this game all because of this stupid inescapable pit!"

Niles fought back now with the attack from Melania not relenting. She was fighting with emotion now, throwing fists of fury towards her target. This meant that she got careless though, Niles was easily able to grab her by the wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"We are not stuck down here," Niles declared with a firm growl. "There is a way out and you are going to find it!"

"How!?" Melania demanded.

"You'll find a way," Niles declared, "because that's what you do, you're not the kind of person to see failure as an option, there's always another way."

"Really? And pray tell, who are you to tell me all these deep secrets about myself?" Melania scoffed.

"I don't know, I just do," Niles said. "I guess you just remind me of someone..."

"Who?" Melania asked softly as Niles relaxed his grip and slumped back down to the ground.

"Someone like you," he said, "My...girlfriend, or at least she used to be. Her name was Daphne, and she never gave up on anything...least of all me. I told her I was trouble, I was no good for her! I wasn't going to change just for her sake, and I told her all this, I proved it time and time again...but for whatever reason, she saw something in me that I didn't...and I guess I liked that. But it was pointless, one day I'm dragged off and locked up, and that finally did it to get it through her head that I wasn't worth her time..."

"Oh...well...I...sorry," Melania stammered for words. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I dunno, it's stupid, forget I said anything," Niles sighed.

"I...I don't know what to say," Melania struggled helplessly.

"Then don't," Niles said. "Don't waste time talking and focus on getting us out of here. If you're anything at all like Daphne then it's going to take a lot more than this to give up. I believe that you are alike, so get yourself together and figure it out."

Melania gave a short breath before stepping back to examine the wall.

"There's a ledge there...I think I can reach it..." she noted. "Will it lead anywhere...? It's our best hope though. Now if I'm going to get up there...there's a crevice there...I can follow that but I'll need to jump to that crack and pull myself to that protrusion...it'll be a stretch, but it's worth a shot."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Niles asked.

Melanie ran at the wall and launched herself into the crevice. She inched herself up, breathing heavily all the while. Reaching the top she took a brief pause before throwing herself to the side to dig her hand into a crack in the wall. She dangled awkwardly, her fate entirely in her grip. She tightened though and pulled herself up. She clenched her teeth and stretched her arm up, grabbing the small jutting protrusion. She groaned in exertion, but pulled herself up. Her eyes moved up to the ledge...almost in reach so close.

"Come on," she mouthed to herself.

With all of her remaining strength, she thrust herself upwards. Her hand flailing desperately to cup the rim...but fell short. Melania was about to come plummeting right back down...when a hand reached up and caught her by the arm.

"You look like you could use some help," Connor said as he pulled her up to join him, Ricko, and Tricia.

"I'm not the only one," Melania said as she looked back down at Niles.

"Good thing I kept dis!" Tricia cackled as she rattled her chain.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I was...not expecting that turn of events with Niles. I had no idea what to even say to him...we're in a competition here, we're here to compete...I did come prepared to talk about...issues! I suppose I'd rather have that side of him though than the aggressive brute he's been the rest of the time!

 **Niles-** Great, I don't even know why I said all that stuff to Melania, she's supposed to be my enemy here now she'll never let that go probably! I don't know what it was, something about seeing her lose her cool...it just seemed wrong. Besides, it motivated her to get us out of here, it was purely strategical!

Wally and Sway were walking together now, Sway looking battered, though free of his former trap.

"Sorry about that, heh..." Wally muttered, "but at least you're out now!"

"Let's just agree not to bring it up," Sway replied.

"But now the whole wide world is an adventure waiting for us to conquer!" Wally exclaimed. "Aren't you excited for that!?"

"I'm just hoping to find a lady to conquer," Sway replied, "If I can get that, then I'll consider this a victory."

"Ah, I understand, not everyone can be as lucky as me to have their true love just appear before them like destiny," Wally recounted. "I've got a lovely princess who owns my heart, nay a goddess! Lana is her name and she is the treasure of my life!"

"Wow...that sounds like the real deal," Sway remarked.

"It is and more!" Wally sighed. "I would do anything for her!"

"Hold that thought, I think I see someone ahead," Sway noted.

"Is it Lana!?" Wally exclaimed.

"Only one way to find out," Sway said.

Up ahead, Damian and Christian were turning a corner and continuing their travels.

"Oh look, I think I see someone else," Christian noted. "And I think I've spotted our next victim too, it's that happy-go-lucky pest from my team, Wally. Not sure who the other guy is."

"Oh that loser?" Damian remarked.

 _Hey, Sway isn't a loser, he was nice to us!_

"He's nothing but a prick, I can't wait to wreck him up next," Damian chuckled.

 _What? Why!? Sway never did anything bad to us, we're just going to end up sabotaging everything we've managed to hold onto!_

"Shut it, can't you see I'm having fun!?" Damian snapped at his counterpart.

The two duos approached each other.

"Hey, look who it is!?" Sway exclaimed happily. "Dude and uh...other dude I haven't met yet."

"Christian," the boy introduced. "Pleasure."

"Name's Sway!" the other returned. "Hey thanks for looking out for my little buddy!"

"You mean Simpson?" Christian asked curiously.

"Yeah, nicest guy you'll ever meet!" Sway assured.

"This is terrible," Damian grunted at Simpson, "make it stop before he ruins our entire image!"

 _What are you talking about? Do you want me to take over?_

"No, you'll just make this worse!" Damian snapped.

 _Then what do you want from me._

"I don't know...something!" Damian snapped.

 _You're being oddly defensive, what's going on..._

"Hey, bud, you okay!?" Sway asked as he put his hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"Huh?" Simpson remarked while rolling his sleeves down. "Yeah uh...good to see you too! Some uh...disaster we're in right."

"You say disaster, I say adventure!" Wally exclaimed.

"Well sure whatever suits you, but pretty sure most dictionaries would attribute an earthquake under 'disaster,'" Christian replied.

"Well, since we've all found each other, why not work together to find our way out?" Sway asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Wally exclaimed.

Christian gave an inquiring glance towards Simpson.

"No arguments here," Simpson worked out with a small smile and shrug.

"Sure," Christian said lightly with a hint of a knowing smile. "Let's see where this goes."

The group of four walked together, continuing along the turning path of wreckage. Eventually they entered a room with several large churning turbines.

"You ever wonder what all this stuff is for?" Sway remarked. "Is this doing something, or just all for show?"

 _No, no, no, we cannot let this happen! Things were going so well!_

"What is wrong?" Simpson whispered to his other half. "We're making friends, right? This is good!"

 _We had something good. Christian was ready to let out my need to see others burn. What is going to think of your pathetic doormat self. We need to do something now!_

"We are not causing anymore trouble," Simpson whimpered. "We need to get out of here, let's just focus on that."

 _Stop talking, you're useless!_

"What are you doing...don't...make a scene," Simpson sighed.

"Hey, you ass!" Damian shouted at Sway.

"Huh...me?" Sway asked in confusion.

Suddenly he was hit in the face with a metal bar.

"That's right, take that!" Damian laughed.

 _Oh this is the very definition of a scene! Sway is never going to want to be our friend after this!_

"Dude...what the hell?" Sway moaned woozily before collapsing to the ground.

"Aha!" Wally cried. "A betrayal, is it!? Well you should have thought twice before betraying me!"

Wally brought his foot down on a broken fan blade and kicked it into the air. The then proceed to spin around his surroundings, launching whatever he could with a punt of his foot. However, most of it went in all directions, none of it came anywhere close to hitting its mark.

"And now!" Wally announced. "For the finisher!"

Wally charged at Damian, but the other boy just stepped aside. Wally ended up slamming his head straight into a metal machine, and the collapsing on top of Sway. Christian just looked at the bodies and up at Damian and gave a shocked laugh.

"You are just full of surprises," he laughed, "But I like it."

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** Simpson is just the biggest mystery out here. Seems like he's got people liking him, but he's absolutely wild. What a fascinating little specimen he is.

 **Damian-** Aha! That worked out perfectly! Showed those chumps exactly who they were dealing with!

 **Simpson-** What has gotten into you? Whatever happened to winning the game at all cost? All you've done is make things harder for us.

 **Sway-** Um okay, ow, was not expecting that at all. What did I ever do to make an enemy out of Simpson? Starting to think it wasn't just the girls who were a little loco on our team.

Sashonelle ran up to the door angrily prepared to bang on it, only to turn her attack into a polite tap tap tap.

"Hello!" she called. "Someone get me out of here! There has to be someone!"

"Um...do you mean keeping it down?" someone said behind her.

"What the!?" Sashonelle exclaimed as she twirled around to see Lana sitting up and stretching.

"You're kind of disturbing the peace," Lana remarked.

"How long have you been here?" Sashonelle asked.

"Pretty much...the whole time," Lana replied.

"And why were you...sleeping in here?" Sashonelle questioned.

"Well I was just thinking about how when we start renovating, this room would make a really great silence chamber which are all the rage in beauty sleep, so I thought I'd test it out," Lana explained.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but now you're stuck in here with no way out," Sashonelle said.

"That's horrible!" Lana gasped. "Stuck in here with no way to get rid of you? The silent chamber is doomed!"

However, the two then heard movement outside the door.

"Aha!" Sashonelle exclaimed as she ran back to it. "Help! Trapped in here! Let me out!"

The door was pulled open as Scout peered in.

"Thank god for you!" Sashonelle exclaimed.

"Happy to help," Scout said. "How ever did you find yourself in such a predicament?"

"A couple of pathetic neanderthals tried to trap me," Sashonelle scoffed. "Well, they'd better hope not to run into me again or else heads will roll!"

"I have no doubt you'll hold up to that promise," Scout said, "Perhaps we ought to focus our efforts on making our way out first though."

"Sounds good," Sashonelle said. "We can leave her behind though, I think she actually prefers to stay in the silence."

"Now wait just a minute!" Lana exclaimed as she rushed out to join the two. "I have some questions for you!"

She pressed her finger against Scout's chest.

"Oh...for me?" Scout asked.

"Let's go," Sashonelle ordered as she moved on, the other two followed.

"Yeah, like where can I buy my own version of your model?" Lana asked. "I basically just need one to be my butler, so you know, all the abilities, but you can lose the whole personality and free will thing. My current butler is always trying to like...talk to me and stuff and it's just awkward!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** I may be delicate, but I'm also very dangerous when I want to be. I don't think those boys realized just how much of an enemy they've made. I never forget a grudge.

 **Lana-** Okay you know what, how about this, Ms. Washington, I'll just forward you the funds whatever you require and you'll make sure that my new suite has a hottub, a mini bar, and a view of the Eiffel Tower. Deal?

Jeanette Washington stood outside the bunker, in the scorching sun of the wasteland. She took out a pocket watch and glanced at it with an unfazed face before looking back at the exit.

"We should be expecting our first escapees very soon," she remarked to the camera,

No sooner had she spoken than the door was kicked open. Connor, Ricko, Niles, Tricia, and Melania all rushed out.

"Congratulations!" Jeanette cheered. "You made it!"

"Yes!" Melania cheered, hugging Connor gleefully before letting go and composing herself. "I mean, I suppose we now have to play the waiting game for the rest of our team?"

"Actually," Jeanette said as she walked up to the group. "One, two, three, four, five..."

She numbered them off then turned back to the door. Instead of anyone emerging, though, a different hatch opened, and a cart was dumped out, dropping a pile of coal and Lyndon to the ground.

"Six!" Jeanette finished with Lyndon. "We have here...your new team! Yes that's right, in a twist that absolutely no one would ever see coming, we are having a team swap! The six of you are the new Starving Zombies!"

"...Cool!" Ricko broke the silence with a cheer.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** A swap? I should have seen this coming. I suppose being stuck with Niles will be...awkward, but I was fine on my last team, I shall be fine here. I wouldn't be surprised if we just continued to never lose.

 **Niles-** So the new team...is actually just fifty percent the original Zombies? Great...this won't end well.

 **Lyndon-** Oh uh...I switched teams...well I uh...wasn't doing so good before...but uh...I'm the only one from my old team even here...yeah I'm screwed, should I even bother, I feel like I'd just embarrass myself.

 **Connor-** Huh, guess it's about that time. I'm gonna miss my old team, but I'm ready for something new. I knew something like this would be on the horizon eventually, so it's time to just kick up my game and keep things going my way.

 **Ricko-** Hey, I'm not complaining, this worked out pretty well as far as I'm concerned. Me and Tricia are still together, what more could I ask for!?

 **Tricia-** New friends for me...or new prey for my fangs!? Hehehehe!

"And now, let us wait for our new team to arrive," Jeanette said as she returned to monitoring the bunker's exit.

Shelby and Kelly were the next two to arrive.

"Finally, free of you!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Actually, the two of you are the new founding members of your swapped team," Jeanette explained.

"What a twist!" Shelby exclaimed while Kelly just sighed.

Spencer and Liz emerged next.

"Aha, there you are!" Liz jabbed a finger at Connor and Ricko. "Those that just left me to die!"

"You me like you wanted me to do?" Spencer asked.

"Do not try to challenge my logic," Liz scoffed.

"Well Liz, the good news is you don't have to worry about those boys right now," Jeanette said. "You and Spencer will be joining Shelby and Kelly on your new team."

"Hm...unexpected, but acceptable," Liz stated.

"And lastly..." Jeanette said as she turned to the door again to see Damian and Christian racing out. "That completes the new Mega Mutants!"

"Works for me," Christian remarked.

"Let's just hope we leave behind the team's luck," Spencer sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** On the one hand, my old team was morons...but at least I had the score, now I've actually got to meet new people? Ugh, kill me.

 **Shelby-** Oh were you expecting me to be surprised? So distracted by this turn of events that I'd drop all else? Please, obviously I was anticipating this, and I don't intend to let it stop me.

 **Liz-** A shame that I never even got to see what would transpire on the Starving Zombies, but now I have a new set of studies and I am quite eager to get to work!

 **Spencer-** So no more Scout or Sashonelle? Instead I'm stuck with Shelby. Not the most ideal situation, but I can make it work, give me time!

 **Christian-** So looks like I've got Simpson all to myself then. Could not ask for a better turn of events.

 **Damian-** Ah this is perfect, Christian and I will be able to wreak havoc on this new team.

 _You know...there are other members too...just saying..._

"And that means that the last six to arrive will be our final team!" Jeanette declared. "All that remains is to wait for them to arrive."

Wally and Sway came running out of the door, and were soon followed by Sashonelle, Lana, and Scout.

"Welcome you five!" Jeanette exclaimed. "To the new Lasting Legends!"

"Marvelous," Sashonelle remarked with a flip of her hair.

Sway just gave a glare to Damian, who returned with a playful shrug.

"Hm, I believe we're still waiting for one though," Jeanette noted, "Where is-"

Suddenly her cellphone chimed. She gave a confused look but answered it.

"Hello, this is Jeanette Washington," she greeted.

"Yeah, uh hi host lady!" someone said on the other end.

"Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah um like okay funny story," Brittany said. "I think I might be like kinda sorta lost...just a teensy-tinsy bit."

"Brittany, this is the middle of a challenge," Jeanette replied. "You're not even supposed to have a phone!"

"Yeah um except it's not," Brittany said, "I am like 67% sure we're moving into a swap since we hit like 18 players and like tribes of three are so totally hot and trendy right now and like you wouldn't pass that up. So like ya know, I could try to find my way out but uh...that might take a while, and I know you've got a game to host so you know...could you be a dear and just give me directions?"

Jeanette simmered as she clutched the phone, but she maintained herself.

"...Fine, but only this once!" she said, "And only because I have the show's best interest at heart!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Well looks like it's time to enter a new stage of the game. I like to think I handled the first part pretty well, so I say bring it on!

 **Wally-** Me and Lana are still together! This is clearly all part of destiny's plan for us!

 **Lana-** Well of course I'm going to stay on the Lasting Legends, I am the most legendary player out here.

 **Scout-** I did anticipate such an occurrence. Sashonelle would not be my ideal partner in this situation but I believe a working relationship can be established.

 **Sashonelle-** Good riddance to my old garbage team.

 **Brittany-** I think like being a Legend is really going to suit my like vibe a lot more, you know. Like no one wants to be considered a zombie, right? Like lifeless and brainless...um no thank you.

Jeanette had guided the teams to a series of three vehicle housing units.

"For the next stage of the game, we'll be travelling the ravaged world," Jeanette explained. "You'll live in here and continue on your journey to find a new sanctuary. Of course in the meantime we shall continue to have challenges and eliminations. But for today you are all free to rest...for now."

"Whoa, whoa, weren't you telling us this place was gonna blow or something?" Shelby asked smugly. "What's the matter? Didn't fit your budget? Safety concerns got in the-"

With a sudden kaboom, the bunker behind them burst in a series of debris, with fires spreading across the establishment.

"Well then, good thing none of you were in that," Jeanette noted. "For now, I suggest you take this time to get to know your new teams!

The sun began to go down, and the teams each head to their new homes.

"Can't believe we have to live here now," Connor lamented as he entered the unit and found very little space. "Six of us? Hardly any room for one."

"We could always vote people off," Niles pointed out.

"Not on my team!" Melania declared firmly. "I haven't voted someone out once so far and I intend to keep that record alive."

"Well, we're not on your team anymore," Niles pointed out. "So get used to doing things differently."

"The only thing I'm used to is winning, and if you've got a problem with that then I would be happy to send you on your way," Melania replied.

"What went on with you two?" Connor remarked to Melania as Niles left to be on his own.

"Oh nothing I can't handle," Melania replied. "I take it he's been a bit of a handful."

"Eh he..." Connor began. "Well, I like to think he means well...I hope so, at least."

"Not the most assuring argument," Melania replied.

"I guess let's just see where it goes," Connor said. "I fully support winning though, I have faith we can keep that promise alive."

"Good to hear," Melania agreed.

"Sorry in advance," Lyndon sighed as she trudged past the two.

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** I want to start making ties here as soon as i can. I like to call the shots, but seems like Melania is used to that role as well. Rather than have us butt heads, I think it would be much smarter to have us join forces.

 **Melania-** I'm here with Tricia and Ricko which is good for me, but it would be foolish to pass up the opportunity to expand my influence. There are three new people here and I'm not going to waste any time getting them on my side.

 **Lyndon-** (sighs) Everyone here looks so big and strong...there's no way they won't realize I'm the weakest link...by a lot.

"Sure, this was supposed to be random," Shelby stated to no one in particular. "But two from each team ended up here? Really? That doesn't seem just a little too convenient to anyone else?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you're argument stands," Liz stated. "The new Starving Zombies consists of a 3-2-1 set up, which surely doesn't not fit with your theory."

"It was probably done that way to try to throw people off!" Shelby exclaimed. "You won't convince me otherwise, so don't even try it!"

Simpson wandered into the back, but was followed by Christian.

"Well, I certainly had fun today," Christian remarked to him. "And I'm looking forward to doing it again."

"Heh uh yeah...fun, right," Simpson chuckled nervously.

"You alright?" Christian asked.

"Yep...I uh...all that rabblerousing we did was uh...totally rad!" Simpson said awkwardly.

Christian just smiled at him.

"You are such an oddity," he remarked, "but I'll enjoy figuring you out."

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** Is Shelby really going to keep up with these conspiracy theories!? I almost hope they are true just so she gets rigged out for snooping...but then she would be right and probably insufferable, so it's lose-lose.

 **Christian-** What is the story with Simpson? The boy I met earlier today was ruthless and bloodthirsty, and then...suddenly he turns mild-mannered. What secrets does he hold?

 **Simpson-** I uh...still don't really get what you see in that guy...

 _That's just it, he SEES me in you! He actually wants to see me and not you! All this time I've had to be hidden, pushed away, because people expect to see the same old pathetic, wimpy Simpson...but with Christian there was no need to hide...and I am tired of hiding..._

"Well, well, looks like we meet again," Sway remarked to Sashonelle with a smirk.

"Charmed," Sashonelle replied.

"Lana!" Wally exclaimed as he ran to his beloved.

"Oh hi there," Lana greeted. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"Haha, you're always so funny!" Wally laughed.

"What an...interesting relationship those two have," Sway noted.

"Like tell me about it," Brittany remarked. "Like why aren't they taking more selfies together, why are they not like establishing 'relationship goals,' like how old fashioned, you know?"

Scout was keeping to himself, just observing his new team.

"Hey, Mr. Roboto!" Sway greeted as he approached him. "Gotta say, I'm glad to get the chance to meet you."

"Thank you, the feeling is mutual," Scout replied.

"Really? I caught your attention?" Sway asked.

"No," Scout replied. "But there's so little we can judge from a distanced view, and I for one choose to take an optimistic view that there is much potential to be explored within this team."

"Well uh...thanks then!" Sway replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** This team is divided 2-2-2, which means that the first vote could very well decide the course of this team. Naturally it is simply logical to stick with Sashonelle, however, I shall have to make it my goal to attain at least two more allies to ensure that safety is guaranteed.

 **Sway-** This team has a goldmine of lovely ladies. I've had my chance with Brittany, and Lana seems to be in Wally's sights, but Sashonelle is fair game! (smirks)

 **Lana-** Swap? Like book swap? I don't understand...my team looks the same as it's always been.

Later that night, Melania was lying in her small bunk, unable to sleep. She heard a faint tune invading her ears. She grunted and got up to investigate. She followed the sound to the outside. She glanced up to see Ricko playing his guitar from the roof of the vehicle. She was about to speak up, but decided agains it. Instead she just waited and listened as the boy began to sing.

 _Seems like just yesterday everything made sense  
_ _Now it's all moving so fast, and I can hardly keep up  
_ _Different beat, different song, everything just seems so wrong  
_ _But I refuse to fall behind, frozen, stuck and tense  
_

 _There's so much more out there, waiting to be found  
So I'll say goodbye to what I've known  
And hello to something new  
I've always been a little lost anyways  
So it's time to say goodbye to the path I've walked  
And hello to something unknown_

Melania found herself unable to resist humming along with the song and eventually singing a verse of her own

 _I thought I knew just who I was.  
_ _What else was i doing all those years  
_ _Learning skills, squashing fears  
_ _Now I'm left with my questions than ever_

 _It's true, there's so much of me left to be found!  
_ _But I have to say goodbye to what I've known  
_ _And hello to something new  
_ _The answers are waiting, I know they are!  
But until then I'll say goodbye to what I've done  
And hello to something fun._

The sound began to echo, spreading over to the other vehicles. Inside of his, Simpson was unable to sleep, instead watching Damian in his reflection.

 _How can I be expected to explore the world  
_ _When there's a world in me I still hardly know!?  
_ _All this time, trapped in a maze  
_ _It's more than struggle, no ordinary phase._

 _So many questions, will the answers ever be found?  
Too soon I'm saying goodbye to what I've known  
And hello to something new  
I'll just keep walking in the dark  
I'll be saying goodbye to what I thought  
And hello to battles unfought._

Further along, Scout was pacing in his home, running his hands along his head in thought.

 _I've been told to believe what is right  
_ _But how can I know for sure,  
_ _I yearn to put up more of a fight  
_ _I want to see the darkness, not just the light  
_

 _What more is there to be found?  
_ _How I want to say goodbye to what I've known  
_ _And hello to something new  
_ _Start asking my own questions  
So I can say goodbye to what once was true  
And hello to the vast open blue._

Ricko began to finish as he dug his fingers along the cords with determination.

 _I'll say goodbye to what I've known!  
_ _Say goodbye to what I've known...  
_ _And hello to something new...  
It's time for something new  
So I say goodbye to what I knew  
And hello to something unknown!_


	7. Water Works

Jeanette sat atop a sunchair which was strapped to the roof of a moving vehicle.

"Ah, hello," she greeted, "I was just taking the chance to enjoy the simpler pleasures of a post-apocalyptic lifestyle. Now then, last round we had a little shakeup, quite physically, but also in terms of the game as the teams were all swapped. Melania ended up stuck with Niles and despite their animosity towards each other, she was privy to a story from his past. The two will have plenty of time to get to know each other further though as they will be sharing a team now! Damian found a match in Christian, allowing him to enable his destructive nature, and the two of them will have the chance to cause mayhem on the new Mega Mutants. Some things are just meant to be though, such as Wally's concerning obsession with Lana, as the two of them remain unseparated by the swap. Now then, tally ho, let's carry on!"

(Starving Zombies)

Connor was awoken by a blinking red light.

"Huh?" he moan drowsily as he held his hand up and slipped out of his bunk.

He followed the source of the light down the narrow hall and into the main driving sector. He saw before him a row of different monitors and devices with a seat in the middle planted in front of a steering wheel. He walked up to the blinking red screen, as soon as he did it turned to reveal Jeanette's face.

"Good morning, and welcome to the next stage of the game!" Jeanette greeted. "Your new homes have been provided with directions to daily destinations. It is your job to navigate yourselves there, have fun and drive safe!"

"Hm, okay then," Connor said as he sat down. "How hard can it be..."

After searching between button, Connor finally was able to ignite the engine and bring the vehicle to life.

"And we're off!" he announced.

"Well," Melania remarked as she entered the room, "this is certainly different from the bunker."

"You can say that again," Connor replied.

"I don't mind the wakeup call, though," Melania stated. "Will keep everyone in shape and ready for danger."

"I'd presume you've got plenty of that going already," Connor remarked. "Considering how well your team did in the past."

"Of course," Melania replied. "I didn't come here to play around, I came to do everything possible to succeed."

"Very respectable," Connor said, "Of course, I intend to do the same."

"If that is the case, then your best interest would be to stay on my good side," Melania stated.

"Funny you say that," Connor replied with a smile. "I was just thinking that it would be for the best for both of us if we were to combine our forces. I think we both want to lead our team to victory, and we can do that together."

"An admirable proposition," Melania replied. "I certainly think it could lead to some benefits for all of our team."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Coming to this team, I have Ricko and Tricia who are loyal to me, but that is short-sighted, Connor does seem like a strong, determined individual, and while this makes him a threat, having him on my side would be very beneficial to securing a strong army on my side.

 **Connor-** I like Melania, she seems assured of herself and determined for victory. I think I just have to earn her respect, show that I intend to do the same, and she should come around to trust me.

(Mega Mutants)

Spencer was awoken by the same blinking light that had caught Connor's eye. As soon as he slouched out of bed, though, he found Shelby whisked in his way.

"Aha, finally you're up!" she exclaimed.

"What is...that?" Spencer said groggily as he pointed to the light.

"No clue," Shelby said. "I figured it something important, about 98% sure we're supposed to check it out. The other 2% is that it was some explosive though, and in that case, I wanted to wait till someone else woke up so they could take the lead."

"If you thought there was an explosive on the vehicle, why did you wait around at all?" Spencer asked.

"I said 2%, so probably not!" Shelby scoffed. "But just in case there is, I wanted to be here to say I told you so."

"You make no sense," Spencer sighed as he went to investigate.

Shelby followed behind him timidly. Spencer discovered the same message from Jeanette at the control panel.

"Hm, well alright then," he remarked.

"Alright indeed!" Shelby exclaimed. "You heard her, we're at the next stage of the game, we can't afford to just loaf around!"

"Um...sure?" Spencer agreed. "I still think we're supposed to drive this thing though if we want to play the game at all."

"Keep up!" Shelby said. "Look, we're two from the same team, which means we're in this together, which means we have to work together to get a majority on our side!"

"Makes sense," Spencer said.

"So one of us should stay behind and drive while the other gets a jump on the social game," Shelby said. "Since you're already sitting at the helm, I'll just-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast," Spencer said as he stood up. "No offense, you're nice and all, but you're also sort of weird and overbearing, just saying! Plus you'd probably get distracted by some conspiracy theory as soon as you hear something rattling in the ceiling."

"There's something rattling in the ceiling!? I have to...wait a minute!" Shelby exclaimed. "I will have you no that I am personable as punch! As a budding reporter you have to have that sparkle touch to make people open up to you and let me tell you I have got it! Look at you, you're like ten feet tall, you'd probably scare them into silence!"

"Or submission!" Spencer argued.

"We don't want slaves, we want allies," Shelby retorted.

"What's the difference?" Spencer asked.

"Okay okay okay, the only way we're going to settle this is a good old fashioned duel of rock paper scissors!" Shelby declared. "Ready...go!"

Shelby revealed a fist while Spencer revealed a flat palm.

"Paper beats rock!" Spencer cheered.

"Jokes on you I was doing dynamite!" Shelby replied.

"No you weren't," Spencer said as he flung her behind him and left the room.

"Fine, you know what, fine," Shelby huffed as she turned to face the control panel and active the craft. "I'll do the responsible thing...I'm sure eventually someone will come by to see how I'm doing and I'll have a lovely social game conversation...anytime now...yep...people are going to wonder who's driving this thing...maybe come to say good job, stick around...have some meaningful talks...anyone...anyone at all...?"

As the vehicle came to life, the others slowly emerged from their beds and stretch out. Kelly made quick effort to slip away from the waking crowd and find some space to herself. However, Liz caught sight of her and carefully followed after her.

"Interesting to see you flee so quick from social interaction, first day on a new team no less," Liz noted. "I take it you're not a people person, feeling overwhelmed maybe?"

"Look I am not interested in being psychoanalyzed," Kelly groaned.

"Only trying to help," Liz replied. "Social game is far from strong suit too, but I do understand the game and how people work in it. We're all feeling the same, anxious, but knowing that we need to make the first move. If you close yourself off from the start you're going to end up on the outs."

"Okay thanks for the wonderful life advice," Kelly said with sarcasm dripping from all edges. "But I did just fine on my last team whereas you never had to vote once, so where exactly are you coming from with this!?"

"Well then in that case, perhaps we could help each other," Liz said, "I maintain faith in my knowledge, but I know that experience is an invaluable source as well. Why not tell me about your team?"

"They all sucked!" Kelly scoffed. "For real though they were all so stupid and it was a headache every day trying to work with them. Christian thinks he's the baddest thing on the planet, but he's just a big poser and I am SICK of trying to appease his ego."

"I see, I see," Liz noted. "As for me, my team was rather complacent I must say. I do feel as though it was mostly just playful camraderie which I suppose is fine, but I simply cannot see myself partaking in when so much is at stake."

"Oh tell me about it," Kelly groaned. "The boys on my team talking about being best buds or finding true love, how stupid can you get, we're either gonna have to send you out the door with nothing or let them send us out, who has time to pretend to be friends here!?"

"Perhaps it is a defense mechanism," Liz suggested. "I suppose it is a stressful and frightful thought for most people and they wish not to have it burden on their shoulder, so instead they seek to substitute reality for 'normality' trying to establish a connection to their former lives at home, allowing them to cope with this new situation easier."

"Yeah sure maybe," Kelly scoffed. "It's still dumb though. I'm not going to pretend like this is any different than what it is!"

"Ah, but you'll have to," Liz said, "Part of working with people is adapting not only your own reality but their perceptions. You're going to have to make people feel like you belong or else they won't have any reason to want you to stay."

"Ew," Kelly gagged.

"If it makes you feel any better, you won't have to pretend with me at least," Liz offered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Spencer and I were never really that close on Mega Mutants, but now is not the time to be petty, the team split for us is 2-2-2...conveniently enough. That means it would be ridiculous to let either one of us fall here and leave the other open and vulnerable. I am willing to work with him and I think with our combined forces we should be able to take over this new team.

 **Spencer-** With the team switch it's time to start all over again, other than Shelby, I'm meeting everyone here for the first time. And I'm not exactly comfortable leaving Shelby up for making all the impressions. I know I'm a cool guy, I had everything going my way on our first team...other than all the challenges we lost. I can do it again!

 **Liz-** I know my weaknesses, but I know others' weaknesses as well. Seeing Kelly trying to avoid people made me realize that she's going to need someone to help her whether she likes it or not. She's the first one I want to win over to my side.

 **Kelly-** Everyone still sucks. At least Liz seems to get me, but she's still a brainy know-it-all and no thanks at that!

(Lasting Legends)

Sashonelle gracefully cascaded from her bed to the floor, running her hands through her hair to give if a smooth wave. With a sudden jolt, the vehicle began to move. Sashonelle maintained her balance, though give a quick look of surprise.

"What is that?" she remarked to herself.

She shuffled down to the front, peeking her head into the control room. She saw Scout sitting at the dashboard.

"Ah, glad to see you're up and keeping busy," she noted.

"We have reached the next stage of the game," Scout said, "It seems as though we'll be in charge of transportation though, the next challenge is already awaiting us."

"Well, I won't keep you from that then, I'll be on my way to check out the rest of our team," Sashonelle said as she twirled around.

She ended up nearly coming face to face with Sway who was approaching from the other side.

"Looking for someone to check out, eh?" he asked. "Well here I am."

"You're uh...so funny," Sashonelle replied, while coiling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Guess it's just our luck, ending up here together after our last fateful encounter," Sway said, trying to get in closer with her.

"I'm the lucky one," Sashonelle giggled, before instinctively shoving him back. "But I have something very important that I must attend to, it's a model thing, morning rituals and all that, let's continue this later!"

"Yeah uh...later!" Sway called.

"Don't sweat it, pal!" Wally exclaimed as he approached Sway from the side. "Not everyone can win a heart in the first swing."

"Heh...what are you talking about?" Sway replied. "She's clearly already enamored with me. Did you see the way she left all flustered? She could barely keep her hands off of me."

"That's not what it looked like to me," Wally said. "Don't worry about it, as someone who has found true love, I am perfectly willing to help out a friend in need!"

"You know what, I appreciate it, but I have already mastered the art of lady-slaying," Sway replied with a hint of irritation. "It's not my fault every girl they cast thinks they're too good for me!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** I know I need to be making new inroads, and it's lovely to know my allure hasn't worn off...Sway though, just reeks of smugness and desperation all rolled into one disgusting stench. I can't have that around me!

 **Sway-** I've got my eyes on Sashonelle, and believe me I'll win her over. No need to rush things, just keep it cool. She's a fine lady, but I'm not scared, I welcome the challenge!

 **Wally-** I am living the dream with my perfect princess, but I have to remember that not everyone is as lucky as me. Seeing someone else struggle gives me new purpose to help them out and spread the love, so that everyone can be happy!

(Starving Zombies)

Ricko tapped his hand against the steel walls in sync with each tremor that shot through the vehicle as they drove down the bumpy road. He glanced out the window at the ravaged landscape moving past him.

"Kinda nice actually," he remarked. "May I could come up with a song about this place...hmm...On the War-Torn Road...nah, Moving Through the Ashes...sort of grim though...The Apocalypse Adventure...hmm..."

As he continued to ponder, Ricko heard a tapping come from behind him.

"Hey, there's a nice beat," he exclaimed. "Ta-tap ta-tap..."

Suddenly the tapping got more excited.

"Huh?" Ricko remarked as he turned around.

He was shocked to see Tricia hanging upside-down outside the window. She was grinning wildly and tapping her hand on the glass.

"Tricia! What...uh...what!?" Ricko gasped in panic.

He rushed to the window to pry it open.

"Tricia, hang on, I've got you!" Ricko exclaimed as he reached out to grab Tricia's arms.

"Wheee!" Tricia laughed as she took Ricko by the wrists instead and flipped him up onto the roof of the moving vehicle with her.

"Whoa...wha..." Ricko mumbled dizzily.

"Isn't it awesome!?" Tricia exclaimed while lifting her head up to let the wind whip through her hair.

"Hey...you know what, this IS pretty cool!" Ricko laughed. "I-whoa!"

A sudden lurch caused Ricko to roll backwards, but Tricia caught his sleeve before he hit the edge.

"Hehe, careful!" she exclaimed.

She pulled him back to the other side and sat just above the window.

"This is the fun way to ride!" Tricia remarked. "Who wants to be stuffed in there? I want to be freeeee!"

"I can't argue with you there," Ricko laughed as he let his legs dangle over the edge.

Inside the mobile home, Lyndon timidly walked up to the window where she saw the two sets of dangling feet.

"Uh uh...er hi guys...um it's Lyndon...from you know the other team...well you don't know me, cause we've never met so...sorry I don't want to be rude you know but we're on the same team now...sorry I'm being rude I'll stop now..." she said before sighing and turning around.

However, she turned back around again to continue speaking.

"Well, it's not really rude if I'm trying to help right?" she asked. "Uh...yeah...I think that's right. So uh...well I just think being out there is kind of dangerous...guys? You could uh get hurt...you know? Guys? Guys? Sorry...it's not rude...or maybe it is...sorry! It's just I don't want you to get hurt...cause you know we're on the same team now..."

Lyndon continued to receive no response.

"Okay well, uh, now that we're talking," Lyndon continued, "I was just thinking well...uh...maybe we could talk about you know...working together and not...voting for each other...eh? Yeah...it's sort of dumb...never mind, just pretend I wasn't here..."

Lyndon turned around but bumped into Niles.

"Don't even bother with them," Niles scoffed. "As if they're going to turn on their own former team. Right now there are three people from the Starving Zombies original team, and guess what that makes up half this team."

"Oh uh you're right...I was pretty dumb for even trying to talk with them," Lyndon sighed as she walked away.

"Hey!" Niles snapped, grabbing her by the collar and pulling her back. "I wasn't done yet!"

"Oh...I'm uh really rude, sorry, I need to work on that I guess," Lyndon said.

"Just shut up and listen to me," Niles said. "You want someone to work with? Team up with me and Connor, it's the only way we can have a chance against these guys."

"Oh wow, you're so smart," Lyndon exclaimed. "I wish I was as smart to come up with something like that...oh but...that will only be a tie...and I'll probably screw up the tiebreaker anyways."

"You'd better make sure you don't!" Niles barked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Tricia-** I love to be on the move, and fierce and wild creature such as myself has no one home, but a home in the world of adventure waiting to be discovered! Of course I want to share in this with my dear special Ricko too, it makes it all the more worthwhile!

 **Lyndon-** So uh I'm screwed, I'm so screwed uh this could not have worked out worse for me...there is no one from the original Mega Mutants here, and I have no social grace, and I'm not very smart, and I'm terrible at challenges. I am not getting my hopes up, I think the second we lose, which will be right away with my luck, I am out the door.

 **Niles-** Dealing with Lyndon is...frustrating to put it lightly. I want to just smack her across the face with how dense she is, but that would probably just sending her running in the other direction. I absolutely need her on my side due to the team setup here, which means I have to resist every urge in my body right now. Ugh I hate this I hate everything!

(Mega Mutants)

Simpson had gotten up from bed and found himself a corner to be alone with himself. Damian peered over his shoulder and groaned.

"Really? What are you doing?" Damian sighed.

"I just need to make sure you don't make things any worse," Simpson replied. "This is a new team, and a new chance to start fresh."

"Sounds good to me, these people might not know how much of a twig you were these first few rounds," Damian chuckled.

"No, I don't know why you are getting more and more invasive but it needs to stop," Simpson said. "It's hard enough for me to manage people let alone trying to manage people when you're in control half the time!"

"Fine," Damian drawled with boredom. "Fine, you can do things your way and when you realize how futile it is you can beg me to fix your mess and _maybe_ I'll consider it. But do not blow things with Christian, I definitely want him around and on our side, and you know that he's not here for your pansy attitude so don't let him see that!"

"Alright, alright!" Simpson said.

"There you are," someone said as Damian vanished.

Simpson turned to see Christian approaching him.

"Oh uh...yes...hi!" Simpson said.

"What're you doing out here alone?" Christian asked.

"I uh...just had to collect myself a bit," Simpson said lightly.

 _Stop...please._

"Well, I'm glad I've found you," Christian said. "I definitely felt like we had a good connection going yesterday, interested in keeping that up?"

"Oh uh yes," Simpson said, "I full-heartedly agree, I am in full support of partaking in foul-play and trouble-making."

 _You could not have sounded any more ridiculous if you tried._

"Well then, I'm all ears," Christian said, "What devious ideas did you have for today?"

"I uh...er, let me think...just give me a moment," Simpson stammered.

 _Let's find a way to destroy Liz's chances on this team, we already know all her weak spots. She's annoying anyways, it will probably only take a few well-placed words to send her spiraling out of control. Just make sure to remind her how powerless she truly is against us and I'm sure her-_

"What!? No no no no, that's terrible!" Simpson hissed at Damian. "We can't do that to Liz! She's our friend!"

 _Is she? What's one thing she actually did for us as a friend? She's nothing, but breaking her and getting rid of her can help US out._

"Or make us look like total jerks!" Simpson snapped.

"You okay?" Christian asked. "You look like you've been lost in thought for a while now."

"I uh...yes!" Simpson exclaimed. "I was thinking today our plan could be...to take it easy and just get to know everyone!"

"Oh...kay..." Christian replied uncertainly while still maintaining his coy smile. "I must admit, that's not quite what I was expecting."

"Well, you know...I am still very much all for the whole unbridled evil thing that I have going on," Simpson replied. "But I'm just thinking...well will that really help us stay on this team? Does wanton destruction actually win us any favor with anyone?"

"Hey my dude-bros!" Spencer exclaimed as he shoved his way between the two boys. "Who's up for some wanton destruction!?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** I'm not interested in doing dirty on my own, I just want to sow the seeds of chaos and see what others come up with. Simpson remains such an enigma to me though. One day he was willing to commit acts of villainy with almost mindless abandon and yet now he seems to meek to even squash a fly. This duality intrigues me.

 **Damian-** You botched that so hard. The only reason Christian was interested in us was because we weren't afraid to get some blood on our hands.

 **Simpson-** Well he's not the only person on this team. We need to think about how our actions affect everyone!

 **Damian-** You don't even know anything, stop trying to pretend like you're so smart.

 **Spencer-** I know the main thing to keeping 'cool' is to have a loyal posse, you get dudes to back you up and then no one's gonna mess with you. The last team I was on I was mostly with the girls and a robot, but now's my chance to really get the bro code out and active and set myself up with some real followers.

(Lasting Legends)

Lana awoke to find Wally standing over bed.

"Eep!" she exclaimed as she recoiled.

"No need to fear, it's just me, My Love!" Wally exclaimed.

"Oh uh...nice to meet you, Milove," Lana said uncertainly.

"I hope the rocking didn't wake you, I know a treasure like yourself needs all the beauty sleep she can get!" Wally continued. "Is there anything I can do for you? Perhaps I can hold your bed stable so that the shaking doesn't bother you! Do you need more blankets? Is your pillow soft enough!?"

"You know what, I think there is something you can do for me, sweetheart," Lana said. "Just go over there, right down over there, and stay there and don't talk to me. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you!" Wally exclaimed with a salute before running in the direction.

Lana stretched and stepped out of her bed, she was the last to rise. She soon noticed Sashonelle and Brittany walking by though.

"I like just love your hair so much, it's like magical," Brittany exclaimed to Sashonelle.

"Well thank you, I take care of it," Sashonelle replied.

"Wavy hair is like such a fashion mystery you know," Brittany said while tugging at a coil of Sashonelle's hair.

The model used every muscle in her face to keep up a weary grin as Brittany repeatedly pulled at the strand of hair.

"Look, it's straight..and wavy again as soon as I let go, like how does it do that, what's your secret?" Brittany asked.

"Well, secrets are called that for a reason," Sashonelle replied with a slight laugh.

"True, but good friends share secrets, right?" Brittany said.

"Girls, girls, just who I wanted to see!" Lana exclaimed.

"Everyone wants to see me, darling," Sashonelle replied, with a flip of her hair, spinning it to wind up on her other shoulder out of Brittany's reach.

"Look, okay, I did some thinking and I have come to the conclusion that we are the most beautiful people in the game, right? Right," Lana said. "So therefore it only seems to make sense to me that we would want to align right? Also right! Oh my god, you guys! I am so excited for this!"

Lana quickly hugged the two girls tightly.

"Oh my this is so...sudden," Sashonelle remarked. 'But I've never been one to shy away from spontaneity."

"Yeah, like, spontaneity is my word of the day!" Brittany exclaimed. "This group is gonna be like 45% more fabulous with me in it. You made a good choice!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Lana-** I am totally here to play this game now, but I can only play with people on my level, like I don't think other people understand what it's like being as beautiful as me, and they might hate me for it, so it only makes sense to surround myself with people who would never have any reason to betray me because they know what it's like to be the prettiest girl in the room at all times.

 **Sashonelle-** I can work with this...that is if I can keep my sanity. Both Brittany and Lana seem rather dense, but that means that so long as I can keep them focused they should be fairly easy to control.

 **Brittany-** So like, I don't really believe in the concept of 'beauty' like you know, things and fashion look nice but like that's all aesthetic, and like I support aesthetic, but like everyone is beautiful in their own way right, like I totally believe this with all my heart as soon as I read about it on a Facebook article. Like the only beauty I believe in is Inner Beauty so like it seems sorta like superficial, you know, to create an alliance based on beauty with people you just met. So like either Lana already sees Inner Beauty in me or like she just made this up on a totally material reason so um like you know I am like feeling both really honored and offended and like I'm not sure which one to feel so I'm just combining it into a new emotion called Honfended. #FeelingHonfended

(Later)

The three vehicles arrived at a location with some notable ruins of metal structures. Broken pipes emerged and bent around the ground, some reaching far into the air while others just clung to the earth. Still remaining mostly intact was a large water tower looming over the location. Standing before it all was Jeanette with her hands folded in front of her.

"Ah, you all made it, and just in time too, what fortune," she remarked. "Welcome, welcome, take a look around, this is where your next challenge be happening. Yes, yes, two teams will win safety, the very first immunity of new teams, while the third will be casting someone out, alone, to be ravaged and left for dead in this cruel new world. What fun!"

"Whatever it is, we can handle it!" Melanie declared. "The Zombie name isn't about to be tarnished by this switch!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Wally exclaimed. "The only ones winning this challenge is gonna be me and my team!"

"Well that's just plain incorrect," Liz stated. "There will be two winners, however, with your clear ignorance of detail I'm beginning to doubt you'll do much for your team."

"Guys, guys, before we get to all this smack talk, maybe we should actually find out what this challenge is," Ricko suggested.

"A brilliant idea!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Continuing on, you will still need water, now more than ever in case your engines need to be cooled, or something like that, I don't deal with such menial tasks but our engineers insist it's a serious issue. You will be broken up into teams of two. The first two will need to collect water as it pours out of the tower. The next two will need to transport it across a course we've set for you. And final pair will be ensuring that it gets into the correct pipe to connect it to your storage. The teams that collects the most water by the end of this will be immune and will not be voting anyone out."

"Can we smack talk now?" Spencer asked.

"No! The time for banter is over, it's time to face off!" Melania stated.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** I by no means feel ready to face a vote, so I am going to be doing everything I can to see that we win this challenge and win a little more time.

 **Sashonelle-** All the stress from these votes really isn't good for me, I think it's time to shift the burden to someone else for a bit.

 **Shelby-** Sure I could partake in boasting about my chances, but this is all rigged and predecided anyways.

(Later)

The pairs had been decided and the first set of duos were gathered around the water tower. Liz and Christian had been chosen from the Mega Mutants, Ricko and Tricia had stepped forward from the Starving Zombies, and Wally and Sway emerged from the Lasting Legends. Each player held a large pail in their hands now.

"When I give the word the tower will begin to leak water," Jeanette explained. "You will need to collect as much as you can before it stops and then pass it off to your next team. Ready? Now!"

Suddenly numerous holes began to burst all around the metal structure. Spurts of water poured out, some gushing others just a trickle.

"Gimme gimme!" Ricko exclaimed as he held out his bucket, only to have water pouring down into his face.

"Careful there, buddy," Sway laughed as he caught some of the residue in his pail.

Wally ran for another stream with his bucket outstretched.

"Incoming!" Tricia called as she tossed her pail towards him.

Her pail knocked his right out of his hands and took its place.

"Huh?" Wally stammered in shock as water poured into his bucket.

"Thank you!" Tricia said sweetly as she took it back.

"Oh it's on!" Wally declared angrily.

Tricia tossed her bucket for another stream, but Wally grabbed onto a beam and swung himself over, hanging his pail out just over hers and snagging more of the water for himself.

"This way!" Liz instructed Christian as she pointed to the back.

"There's nothing but small spills leaking over there," Christian said.

"But less people," Liz said. "We're more likely to claim something easier and not run into any foul play."

"What if we want to partake in foul play?" Christian suggested.

"We're wasting time let's go!" Liz ordered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** It felt bad seeing Ricko on the other team and knowing we're competing now. I still consider him a friend, but right now we're rivals in this game so I gotta fight the urge to help him out.

 **Ricko-** Well uh...that probably wasn't a great starting impression for me.

 **Liz-** I'm doing what I can to mimic Melania's voice of authority to maintain control now. It's not actually in my nature, but given what Kelly told me about Christian, it's probably for the best to establish that I am not someone to be controlled to get anywhere serious with him.

Liz and Christian ran back and forth around the rear side of the tower, catching whatever small spurts of water they could. Everyone was beginning to find by now that flow of water was starting to slow and weaken. Tricia continued to swing along the beams, catching water as it fell, while Ricko followed behind her, gathering what was missed. Sway glanced down at his pail, it was just over half full.

"We need to find a way to catch up," he remarked to Wally. "If we lose too much of a lead now then it won't matter how well the other pairs do."

"I'm doing all I can!" Wally exclaimed.

"Think of Lana," Sway urged. "You know how stressed she'll be if we have to vote."

"Right, right, I can do this!" Wally said as he glanced up at Tricia. "Right...I can do that!"

Wally charged at the tower and flung himself towards it. He clung to the metal supports and continued to launch himself upwards.

"Incoming!" he shouted as he bumped Tricia out of the way and stuck his bucket right against the source of the water.

"Wow, rude," Tricia scoffed, some of her water spilling out of her bucket as she clung to another bar.

Ricko rushed valiantly to try to gather what of the spill he could.

"That looks like it's all your going to get," Jeanette stated as the water flow came to a halt. "Time to see what you've got and pass it on to your next set of pairs."

Tricia's pail was nearly full, well Ricko's came to about halfway. The two handed them off to Niles and Melania.

"We're going to need all of this," Melania stated. "I don't want to take any chances when it comes to a challenge like this."

"Don't worry, I don't have any plans to let the other teams get away with this," Niles remarked.

Wally dropped down from his perch and presented an overflowing bucket of water. Sway's was a little over half full, but he handed it off happily. Scout and Sashonelle were the next two to receive the pails.

"Well done," Scout noted. "I think we're coming out with the lead here."

"Now it's on you guys to keep it," Sway said.

"Oh darling, you have absolutely nothing to worry about," Sashonelle replied.

Liz and Christian returned from their post, each having a bucket about half full.

"Well, that was a waste, as I said it would be," Christian remarked.

"Better safe than sorry," Liz said, "I still think we made the right call."

The two handed their pails off to Simpson and Spencer.

"Good luck, you'll probably need it," Christian remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** Obviously if we lose then me and Lana will be working together, but still she shouldn't even have to go through that kind of stress at all. Besides, I couldn't let her see me getting pushed around by anyone, even a cute girl like Tricia!

 **Tricia-** Looks like the fox has made an enemy, although he's got none of the vulpine grace...more of a coyote if I ever saw one!

 **Christian-** Well I did what Liz wanted and look at where that got us, we've got the least amount of water so we're really starting this off at a disadvantage. I'm sure she likes to give orders, but when those orders are the wrong ones, well that just won't work.

"For your next stage, you'll be carrying the water across this pipes," Jeanette explained. "You'll need to climb the series of pipes and tubes until you can reach the checkpoint to switch out with your final pairs. Do be careful not to spill, if you lose water that's it, there's no getting it back. Ready? Begin!"

The duos clutched their buckets in one hand as they had to pull themselves up along a ladder made of the pipes. Niles and Melania reached the top first and quickly began to shuffle along the walkway.

"Keep calm," Sashonelle remarked to Scout. "It's not a race, being careful is going to win us this one."

As Simpson and Spencer pulled themselves up to follow after the other team, Spencer glanced at their pails uncertainly.

"We're going to need a miracle to win even if we don't lose a drop," he remarked grimly.

"Or...we just need to play a little dirty," Damian replied while rolling up his sleeves. "Can you carry my bucket?"

"Not a problem!" Spencer said as he quickly picked up the bucket and flung it around his other arm.

"Good, just make sure those get to the end, I'll deal with the others," Damian said.

Scout and Sashonelle reached the top and saw the other two teams already moving down the course.

"No need to worry," Sashonelle said. "We've got this."

"I was not worrying," Scout replied.

"Then I'm glad we're on the same page," Sashonelle replied with a smile.

The two made their way along the pipes. Despite taking a leisurely pace though, Sashonelle was caught offguard by a wet patch on the metal. She slipped and risk tumbling over the side. Scout quickly reacted and grabbed her arm, but in doing so his own bucket left his grip and fell to the side.

"Ayeee!" Sashonelle cried as she broke free of Scout's grip, grabbed the bucket while falling over the edge, then used her legs to hook the pipe and spin herself back upright.

She presented the bucket back to him, which had now lost a significant amount.

"Are we worrying now?" Scout asked.

"We're still good!" Sashonelle promised.

Damian meanwhile was running up towards Melania and Niles. Without his burden he was able to catch up with them quickly. Niles heard him approaching, and turned just inside to receive a tackle to his chest. He was knocked to the ground and his bucket flung from his arm, spilling its content. He managed to reach out and stop it from rolling over the edge though. He glanced up and sneered at his attack.

"Oh it's you," he growled.

"It's me," Damian confirmed.

Niles didn't waste any more words, instead he lunged at the other boy, pouncing on him and slamming him against the metal bars.

"We don't have time for this," Melania ordered to Niles.

"Oh I think it's a perfect use of my time," Niles said darkly as he dangled Damian over the edge.

"Heh, you're forgetting something," Damian said with a chuckle.

"What are you smiling about?" Niles snarled.

"I don't have anything to lose," Damian remarked as he nodded as his two arms. "But you do!"

Damian tore Niles' bucket out of his hand, and then let himself fall.

"Ah!" Niles cried.

"Brilliant use of your time," Melania remarked dryly.

Simpson hit the ground and the pail spilled with his impact.

"Oww," he groaned as he lay on the ground. "Was that really necessary?"

 _Absolutely._

"But it hurt," Simpson moaned.

 _Even better._

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** What has gotten into Simpson? I never saw that level of aggression back when he was on my team.

 **Simpson-** It must be nice to just be a figment of my imagination and not actually feel pain, but I'm the one who has to keep the bruises.

 **Sashonelle-** I meant to do that...obviously. A perfect walk is boring, the crowd demands...(flings her hands in either direction) excitement!

Spencer arrived at the checkpoint first and handed off both of his buckets to Kelly and Shelby.

"Let's win this!" Shelby cheered.

Melania arrived next, passing her one bucket to Lyndon and Connor.

"Only one?" Connor asked.

"Someone screwed up," Melania said snidely.

"More like someone screwed us," Niles scoffed.

"It's okay, I probably would have dropped it anyways, at least now I don't have the pressure on me," Lyndon remarked.

"I think your idea of optimism could use some adjusting," Connor remarked.

"Probably," Lyndon sighed. "Just add it to the list along with my personality and appearance."

Sashonelle and Scout arrived last and handed their buckets to Lana and Brittany.

"Wow, that's not very much," Lana scolded.

"I believe we have the advantage though," Scout replied. "We have two buckets, whereas one team only has one."

"I'm just saying you could do better," Lana replied.

"Like you gotta dress for success," Brittany added.

"I am unclear on what you are referring," Scout replied uncertainly.

"Pretty sure you still have a better idea than she does," Sashonelle remarked. "Now both of you get going!"

The pairs ran further along until they came to three tall, large pipes, each adorned with various smaller tubes around them.

"Looks like we're going up!" Shelby announced.

"Oh we have to climb that...?" Lana said uncertainly. "But...what if I fall!?"

"With any luck we can hope it would at least leave you comatose," Kelly remarked.

"Like sometimes you have to fall before you can get up again," Brittany contributed.

"Wow, that's so deep," Lana gasped as she sat down. "That really speaks to me."

"That makes no sense," Kelly scoffed.

"I appreciate your need to demean others, but can we get a move on?" Shelby said to Kelly as she dragged her towards the vertical pipe.

Connor wasted no time charging at the twisting pipes and pulling himself up with his pail in hand. Lyndon awkwardly followed behind him. Shelby was making quick progress on her course, while Kelly slowly followed. Brittany and Lana both remained on the ground.

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this," Lana told herself while taking deep breaths.

"I am like so inspired right now," Brittany said.

"Me too! Okay let's do it!" Lana announced as she charged at the tower.

She awkwardly flailed her around until she was wrapped around one of the pipes.

"Okay! Now what do I do?" she asked.

"I believe that like you have to keep climbing now," Brittany said.

"Let's not take things too fast," Lana replied.

As Lyndon struggled to keep up with Connor, her hand slipped and she risked falling back down to the bottom. She waved her arms frantically and ended up grabbing Connor by the leg and tugging at him.

"Whoa!" Connor exclaimed as he slipped to the side and some of his water poured out of his bucket.

"Uh...oops," Lyndon said.

The splash ended up colliding with Lana.

"Aeeeeie!" she shrieked. "I can't do this, I can't do this!"

"Hey, you are still good, it's like just water," Brittany reassured.

Some of the water dripped down from Lana and into Brittany's hair.

"Ah! It got into my hair! I'm like melting!" Brittany cried.

"You said it was just water!" Lana shouted back. "You are not inspiring confidence right now!"

"For you it's harmless, but I have like very delicate dye in, it could ruin EVERYTHING!" Brittany sobbed.

"Oh my god," Kelly groaned in pain. "Get me away from those two."

Kelly tripled her speed, quickly scurrying past Shelby and up towards the top. She pulled herself over the edge and was faced with a large grate leading into a dark chute. She dumped her pail into the grate and let it fill the containers. Shelby soon joined her and added her contribution.

"Alright, high five!" Shelby exclaimed to Kelly who just turned away from her. "Or not, just sending positive vibes your way then!"

"The Mega Mutants are the first to fill up their tank," Jeanette noted. "However the others can still win this if they arrive with more water. Let's see how it goes."

Connor pulled himself up next and dropped what remained of his one pail into the container.

"I am not feeling good about this," he remarked uncertainly.

"The Starving Zombies drop their cargo," Jeanette declared. "Now we're just waiting on the Lasting Legends."

"Believe in us!" Brittany exclaimed as she and Lana very slowly made their way up the tower.

The hostess tapped her foot impatiently as the two girls made their arduous climb one step at a time.

"Any day now," she urged.

"Do not rush me, it induces stress!" Lana exclaimed.

Eventually the two girls reached the top and daintily poured their water through the grate.

"Well done, everyone, now it's time to tabulate your scores!" Jeanette announced.

"I hope we won," Lana declared.

"I think like we won more just for the emotional journey and growth we went through!" Brittany added.

"We are winning this, I can feel it," Shelby said as she nudged Kelly.

"Please don't touch me," Kelly replied.

"I dunno, I got a bad feeling about this," Lyndon sighed.

"Same," Connor added.

"In first place," Jeanette announced, "It's..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Lasting Legends!"

Brittany and Lana both screamed and hugged each other while shaking in tears.

"Okay then," Jeanette said, "just closing out in second place and safe from having to vote tonight..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Mega Mutants!"

"Yeeeeeaaaah!" Shelby cheered.

"Aw well, I knew we wouldn't win," Lyndon sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** Well great, just GREAT! This is the exact opposite of what I needed!

 **Lyndon-** I'm going home, oh well, bye guys!

 **Melania-** So looks like it's finally time for me to vote someone off. I am ready to get some blood on my hands at last.

(Starving Zombies)

Melania had gathered Connor, Ricko, Tricia, and Niles.

"Alright everyone, this is our first vote as a newly formed team, but I don't see any reason we need to make it complicated," she declared. "Lyndon sucks, I mean she just plain sucks at everything. I feel like she hasn't put any effort into this game. Why even bother keeping someone like that in the game?"

"Yeah man, seems fine to me," Ricko said while rubbing the back of his hand. "I don't think I've even spoken to her."

"I completely agree," Connor added. "We're going to need to keep up strength and that's not going to happen with her."

"Makes sense I guess," Niles grunted before adding under his breath. "For you at least."

"What was that?" Melania demanded.

"Nothing," Niles snapped. "It's fine, sure, whatever."

"And are you good to vote Lyndon?" Melania asked Tricia.

"Hm...I will do whatever suits my instincts!" Tricia announced.

"What does that mean?" Melania asked. "I need to know you're good with the plan."

"I will follow my nose, I don't need any plan!" Tricia replied.

"It doesn't work like that," Melania groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"The fox doesn't need a master!" Tricia replied sticking out her tongue. "No one controls me!"

With that Tricia kicked open a window and flung herself out.

"Ugh," Melania groaned.

"Er, why don't you let me talk to her," Ricko offered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I probably should have handled Tricia better, but I just cannot afford to have blow this all up by being petty and stubborn. It's a simple vote, this is not time to get worked up.

 **Tricia-** I follow my heart, not what others WANT me to do! I will vote the way that feels right to me!

 **Ricko-** Well uh...this is awkward. I think Melania has the right idea here, keep us together and keep the team strong. Seems like sound logic to me. But obviously my primary loyalty is with Tricia, so I need to talk with her about all this.

 **Niles-** Yeah it's a 'simple vote' for Melania and her former teammates to remove Lyndon and leave me and Connor at her mercy, but that's not a position I want to be in at all.

 **Connor-** I might feel more inclination to Lyndon if she gave us a reason, but from what I've seen from her so far, she really just does not have many redeeming qualities.

Niles and Connor walked together on their own.

"What is eating at you?" Connor asked. "This vote should be simple and we're both getting through to the next round."

"Yeah I don't doubt that," Niles replied, "but what then? We just have to hope that those three turn on each other over us? Not happening!"

"Really? I didn't get the feeling they were particularly united just then," Connor said.

"Who cares what they 'feel' like?" Niles scoffed. "They were on a team together, when it comes down to it, they're not going to pick us over each other. We need to try to make a move while we still have the chance."

"The best we can do it tie the vote," Connor said. "If Lyndon loses then all we're really doing is ensuring our fates for the next elimination."

"So we'll just go for Ricko," Niles said, "He was pretty useless in the challenge anyways. Taking a shot is better than just hoping everything will be fine!"

"Well, maybe we should find her first," Connor said.

The two turned the corner to see Lyndon staring at the wall.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Connor asked.

"I've decided to not talk to anyone," Lyndon replied. "I would only make things worse, so I'm not letting that happen...oh great, now I'm talking to you...I suck at everything..."

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** You know, Lyndon really could be making this easier on me.

 **Connor-** Honestly, I don't think putting faith in with Melania, Ricko, and Tricia is as much of a deathtrap as Niles thinks it is...but I also don't want to end up regret making the wrong move when I'm out the door...

 **Lyndon-** I'm such a klutz all my attempts at talking strategy just make me look bad so I'm not even going to bother today. If I leave it won't because I said something stupid...it'll just be because I suck.

The team had gathered outside now under the starry night. Jeanette stood waiting for them next to a large crevice in the ground. The other two teams had gathered around to watch from a distance.

"Welcome to your first elimination as a swapped team," Jeanette declared. "And for three of you, your first vote all game. Now then, as you see beside me we have the entrance to a mine. You'll be voting one of your teammates to enter this mine to collect fuel for your transportation, very important you must understand. However its fumes are incredibly toxic and you'll be dead before coming close to escaping, effectively sacrificing yourself for the good of your team. And of course, dead people cannot complete and so you will also be eliminated. Understood!?"

"Sounds lovely," Melania remarked.

"Why is she standing so close to that blond guy!?" Lana seethed to her team. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Uh...pretty sure it's nothing," Sway assured her.

"Don't tell me that," Lana replied. "I am keen as an owl! I am a master of noting social cues!"

"You don't say," Sway remarked while glancing at Wally.

"Alrighty then let's see some votes!" Jeanette announced. "First vote..."

...

...

...

"Lyndon!"

"Yep," Lyndon sighed.

"Second vote," Jeanette continued, "...Lyndon!"

"Mhm," Lyndon added.

"Third vote," Jeanette said, "...Lyndon."

"Super," Lyndon sighed.

"Fourth vote," Jeanette read, "...Ricko!"

"Whoa, rude man," Ricko exclaimed.

"Fifth vote," Jeanette said, "is the same as the sixth..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lyndon!"

"Yep, I had this coming," Lyndon said as she got up. "Mind if I at least get a song in before I go?"

Lyndon turned around and began to tap her foot.

"One, two, three...

Oh, I've been all-"

"I'm sorry we really don't have time for that," Jeanette stated before shoving Lyndon into the crack in the ground. "Well then, congratulations to the rest of you on surviving. Can you keep it up? We'll see soon enough, but until then, take care, dears!"

 **Votes:**

 **Melania-** Voting for Lyndon, this should be clear and simple for everyone

 **Ricko-** Sorry, Lyndon, just the right move for me here!

 **Tricia-** I will listen to my heart...and my heart says it's time to vote out Lyndon!

 **Lyndon-** I vote Ricko...I guess.

 **Connor-** Sorry, Lyndon, don't really feel like I can fight for someone who won't fight for themselves.

 **Niles-** This is stupid, but I'm voting Lyndon.

(Later)

After night had fallen over the stationary vehicles, a mysterious dark figure emerged and approached them. The individual stuck to the shadows, slowly inching towards the homes. They crept along the side of the nearest one, hugging the wall. They reached out and carefully placed something just under the window. They then made their way to the next vehicle. Again they crept towards the window. They reached out. Suddenly someone grabbed them by the wrists through the open window.

"AAAAAAHAAAAAA!" Shelby cried victoriously.

The intruder gave a warbled cry in shock before breaking free and turning to flee.

"Oh no you don't!" Shelby exclaimed as she dove through the window and charged after the mysterious figure.

Shelby lunged at them and tackled them, clinging to their body.

"I got you!" she shouted.

However, the figure fought back, jabbing their elbow backwards into her stomach.

"Oof!" Shelby gasped as she was knocked back.

The intruder continued to flee, but Shelby was able to pursue. The shadowy individual reached a grate in the ground which they pulled up and crawled into a shaft below. Shelby slid along the ground and jammed her foot under the grate before it could close. She then swiftly hopped down into the shaft after her target. She found herself in a white, dank tunnel, crawling through the darkness. Eventually the passage opened up, and she found herself in a tall chamber with a watery floor. Looking up she saw the dark figure standing on a platform above her. He dressed in all black and wore a mask covered in spines over his face.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, my nemesis!" he greeted in a warped voice.

"You have?" Shelby gasped.

"Well...yes, if you count those last few minutes when I expected you to follow after me," the villain replied.

"Wait a minute...you're that guy who was eliminated at the start!" Shelby accused.

"Correct you are," Taylor replied. "But you should know that it takes more than that to stop the forces of evil!"

"What are you still doing here!?" Shelby demanded.

"Would you believe that that nuclear blast didn't kill me, instead if transformed me, giving me powers of an immortal!?" Taylor declared boldly.

"Absolutely not," Shelby replied. "I'd say it's far more likely that this is just proof that this entire game has been staged from the start."

"Mm...you're smart...too smart for your own good!" Taylor barked. "You leave me no option...but to keep fleeing!"

With that Taylor slid down from the platform he was on and rushed to the other side of the wall. Shelby chased after him. Taylor dived down into a channel of rushing water in the next tunnel. Shelby reached out. The boy slipped her grip and was whisked away by the water though. However, Shelby was able to look down at her hand and view the mask which she had snatched off his face.

"Just who are you?" she pondered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** This isn't just a hunch anymore, I've got all the proof I need that there's something for real screwy going on here, and I've only just begun to scratch the surface. Sure, I could tell someone, but I've got my eyes on the prize, I don't have a story...not yet, I need to do a little more work, but I intend to get to the bottom of it all!


	8. River Race

"Hello, my dears," Jeanette Washington greeted as she sat in a lawn chair atop a rock formation. "I hope you brought some sunscreen, the radiation levels from the rays today are at an all time high. In other news, the drama and tension are also reaching new heights. After the swap, the players had to adapt to their new teams. Connor hit it off with Melania, but Niles feared for their position in keeping the original Zombies together. Damian and Christian formed a union of evil, but Simpson isn't entirely willing. Meanwhile, Lana strung together a girls alliance with Brittany and Sashonelle. It was the Zombies who ended up having to vote, which was a first for Melania, Tricia, and Ricko. Despite Niles' desire to make a move against Ricko, Lyndon was cut for being the weak link. Oh and Shelby went and found some dead former player who wasn't actually dead, but that's not important, there's literally nothing relevant going on with that and she should stop sticking her nose where it doesn't belong! Any whoodle noodle, let's move right along to another fun-filled exciting episode of...Total Drama Armageddon!"

* * *

(Starving Zombies)

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** So last night sucked and now...well I don't know what to do other than win immunity. This is the absolute worst, I know if I play like I want to, it will be so easy to keep Melania, Ricko, and Tricia together. Hell, Tricia and Ricko are already attached at the hip, it's disgusting how obvious they make that. So I need to watch my step here, and try to hope that Melania can be turned.

The group had gotten out and were hazily spreading out among their new home.

"Do we have any food in here?" Ricko sighed. "I'm starving."

"Well, we can check these cupboards," Connor said, opening one and allowing several cans to fall onto him. "I guess it's...crushed pineapple and mayonnaise ham for breakfast."

Niles carefully made his way towards Melania who was standing off to the side. He raised his hand and was about to speak, when Tricia suddenly slid between them.

"Hey hey hey!" she exclaimed as she tugged at Melania's sleeve eagerly. "I have something really super important to talk to you about!"

"Um, I was trying to talk here," Niles said with a rough edge.

"But this is important!" Tricia insisted.

"Look, why don't you-" Niles growled as he approached Tricia.

However, the animalistic girl gave a fake lung towards him, shocking the large boy and causing him to fall over backwards.

"Shhhh, don't worry about it," Tricia said as she pressed her finger against his nose. "Now let's go go go!"

"What is it, what's so important?" Melania asked.

"Okay okay okay, are you ready for this!?" Tricia said, bouncing up and down giddily. "I have planned...a double date between me and Ricko and you and Connor!"

"What...why...why would you do something like that?" Melania asked. "What is the logic here? This makes no sense at all...what is your basis here!"

"Becaaaaause...you're in love!" Tricia exclaimed with a smile.

"No, no no you must have this all wrong," Melania said with a condescending laugh.

"Come oooon!" Tricia taunted. "I've seen the way you look at him, the way you can't help but smile when he looks at you, the way you give him such vivid attention every time he says anything."

"You're just...just reading way too into that," Melania scoffed.

"Aaand, I've seen the way he looks at you, he spends almost all his time trying to catch your eye or share the same room as you," Tricia continued.

"Wait...really?" Melania said in surprise. "Well...it doesn't matter, this is a dumb idea."

"Too bad, it's happening!" Tricia exclaimed as she pulled a lever.

Suddenly, a balcony sprung out the side of the vehicle. Tricia rushed to grab Ricko, Melania, and Connor and shove them into their seats.

"Ta-da!" she announced.

"Wow, how did you know that would happen?" Ricko asked.

"I dunno," Tricia said with a shrug.

"Hey guys..." Niles called. "Someone has to drive right...we still need to get somewhere...hello, hello! Okay fine I'll do it...I mean I'm already gone next, not like I need to be reminded of that."

 **Confessional:**

 **Tricia-** I just want to see people HAPPY! Melania is always such a grump, but she's in love and needs to realize that before it's too late! Besides, this is also the good strategy from yours truly, because now we get Connor as an ally and can vote out Mr. Meanie Poo!

 **Connor-** I think Tricia may be getting a little bit ahead of herself here (chuckles) But uh I mean...I do really like Melania, do I want to court her? I don't know, but I've got a lot of respect for her and I'd like to at least start as friends.

 **Melania-** This is so embarrassing and so wrong. I think Connor is a fine boy, I think I can trust him, I think I can work with him, but all this frivolty...that's not what I'm here for and I certainly don't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

 **Ricko-** I kinda don't really know what's going on right now, but hey man, just go with the flow and feel the love.

(Mega Mutants)

The group awoke and stretched out in their beds.

"Well, we're going to need someone to drive," Spencer noted.

"Not it!" Shelby exclaimed. "I already did my time, someone else's turn!"

"I'll do it, better than being stuck with you," Kelly announced.

"And I'll go to keep you company," Liz offered.

"I did not ask for any company," Kelly scoffed.

"I don't need an invitation," Liz replied

"Well, then," Shelby said as the two girls left. "Looks like it's just me and my bros."

"I'm just gonna uh...go over here...for a bit," Simpson said uncertainly as he slipped out of the room in the other direction.

"So, Christian," Shelby said as she sat down across from him. "What's up?"

"Not much," Christian said boredly while tracing his finger along the table.

"Hey guys, anyone have any preference what we open first?" Spencer asked. "Cranberry powder of pumkined asparagus?"

The two ignored him though.

"That's a shame," Shelby replied to Christian as she absently flipped her notebook. "I was hoping to get a feel for the season's villain."

"I'm no villain," Christian said with a light smile.

"Yeah sure okay, you just incite drama with others, arrange for others to do your dirty work, probably boast about it in your confessional," Shelby listed. "And that's fine, I really don't care, but let's not pretend you're something unique and above it all."

"That's cute of you to try to pinpoint labels onto me, I'm guessing to mask how boring you really are," Christian replied.

"You know what, you've lost my interest, I think I'll find someone else to study," Shelby said as she got up.

"Yeah, what a pain she is," Spencer said to Christian as he sat down next to him. "She really does suck, I don't even actually like her that much. I don't care about her at all, really."

"Mm," Christian replied.

Simpson meanwhile was being haunted by Damian.

 _Where are you going, are you so intend on self sabotage that you're really going to throw any chance away!?_

"I know you were gonna do something evil," Simpson said.

 _You mean something totally sensible and the opposite of anything you're doing right now?_

"I'll talk to people when I can be sure you're not going to show up," Simpson replied.

"Hm..." Shelby remarked as she spied on him from a distance.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** There's no fun to be had with Shelby, she thinks she's so meta and above it all, and I'm not interested in that. Her time is coming.

 **Spencer-** Sure, I think Shelby is a good number on my side and I don't actually want to lose her here, but with the way this team is formed there's always the possibility that the four will team up against us, and if that happens I want to be the cool, chill guy that they want to keep.

 **Shelby-** Simpson's always been a little bit odd, but now the pieces are starting to come together. Just now I spotted him, mumbling, getting upset, as if he were talking to someone. Except! Plot twist: No one was there! What if he had some sort of headpiece communicator? Who was he talking with!? Was it Taylor!? Are they in cahoots!? I bet they are! (Gasps) What if they're moles, planted here by production!? They're not here to play at all, they're just here to make sure we follow status quo and keep up the ratings! What if they've already gotten to me!? What was in that cranberry powder!? I need to purge myself! (begins hyperventilating, accidentally inhales a fly and starts to choke) Aaaack!

(Lasting Legends)

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** You know, when I first met Wally I thought he had something figured out that I missed, it seemed like he had it all together...but now I realize that might not quite be the truth. He THINKS he does, but in reality I think he may be a bit in over his head. I like the kid though, he's a fun guy, and I want to try to help him out...without hurting his ego too much.

Sway and Wally were both sitting on a window ledge, looking out at the arid landscape passing them by, frequently shaking from Brittany's turbulent driving.

"So, Lana eh..." Sway remarked.

"I know right, isn't she the best," Wally swooned.

"Oh for sure," Sway agreed. "True love if I ever saw it. Sooo...you got any plans for her today?"

"Most definitely!" Wally boasted. "Thinking about her beauty, admiring her from afar, being at her beck and call, fulfilling her every wish..."

"And all that stuff sounds great," Sway interjected. "But Lana is a treasure, right, something special?"

Wally nodded fervently.

"And you don't want any other guy to come sweeping her off her feet?" Sway continued.

Wally switched to shaking his head.

"So you gotta make her feel special, do something that shows these feelings straight from your heart!" Sway said.

"Hm...you're right, you're so right!" Wally exclaimed. "Lana is a goddess among men, she deserves only the very best. I...am going to walk up to her and tell her myself that she means the world to me! Let's see anyone try to top that!"

"Erm.." Sway said awkwardly trying to keep himself from saying something to discourage his friend. "Maybe...try a little finesse and subtly. Trust me, girls love that stuff."

"Hm...I'll write her a note!" Wally exclaimed.

He quickly scoured the room until he discovered a pencil and piece of paper.

"If you want any help coming up with anything-" Sway offered.

"No no, you're right, this needs to come from the heart!" Wally exclaimed. "I needs to come from true feelings of true love, so probably best if you just leave ti to me."

"Well...you're welcome," Sway remarked as Wally ushered him out of the room.

Wally began writing vigorously on his sheet of paper.

"Dearest Lana...seeing your hair in the wind is like watching the sunrise for the very first time.

Speaking your name is enough to send shivers through my whole body.

The fact that I was even blessed to meet you is enough to make my life more than complete..."

Wally heard someone approaching from the other end and immediately leapt into the air in shock.

"She's coming, she's coming, now for the perfect delivery!" He exclaimed before hopping up to the corner between the walls and perched in wait.

Lana entered the room with an aimlessly pace. Wally let the sheet of paper loose from his grip and allowed it to float gently in front of her.

"Oh, what's this?" she said as she picked it up and read the contents. "Awwww, a love note for me..."

Lana put her hand to her heart while Wally grinned from behind her.

"It must be from Connor," Lana exclaimed.

"Uh..." Wally suddenly choked before falling from his hiding spot and colliding with the floor.

Lana jumped in shock and turned around as Wally picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Actually...it was kinda from...me," Wally stated.

"Connor gave you this to give to me?" Lana gushed. "Oh how thoughtful of him, he must have known that this is would be exactly what I needed right now. What a true gentleman, no one can even compare!"

"Well..." Wally tried to say.

"SHHH! I can't get him out of my mind now!" Lana cried as she knocked Wally over. "All I can think about is how I'm apart from him, I can feel the seconds ticking by, every heartbeat spent apart. I need to see him!"

Lana bolted down the hall and grabbed Scout.

"You! Robot!" she shouted. "I need to use you telescope vision to tell me if Connor is okay!"

"As I have stated before, I do not possess that ability," Scout said calmly.

"Useless!" Lana shrieked as she dropped Scout on the ground.

"However, perhaps I may still be of assistance," the robotic boy offered. "Do you have a mirror?"

"Do I have a mirror? What kind of question is that? Duh of course I have a mirror!" Lana said as she reached through her dress and revealed several mirrors of various sizes.

Scout took one from her and grabbed a pipe, then began combining the two of them.

"Hey what are you doing, I didn't say you could take that!" Lana snapped.

"Presenting, a telescope," Scout said as he handed the device to Lana.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed as she grabbed it from him and ran to a window. "Now where are you, Connor? I can just imagine him, alone, cold, lost without my-AAHHIEEEE!"

Lana screamed and recoiled.

"What is the matter?" Scout asked.

"He was...he was...having a picnic...with some red haired TRAMP!" Lana screamed. "I can't believe this...JEZEBEL has slithered into my life and stolen the one man I've ever loved!"

"I know the feeling," Wally sighed.

"NO YOU DONT!" Lana wailed. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE CLOSEST IDEA THE KIND OF PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** I'm starting to wonder if trying to help out Wally was such a good idea. I mean...he means well, he deserves to be noticed...I'm just not sure if he deserves whatever he's got in store with Lana.

 **Lana-** Okay! Okay okay, it's not Connor's fault he's fallen prey to the seductive wiles of this gorgon! I simply will have to murder her, and then all will be fine again.

 **Wally-** (sighs) I guess just seeing my level of dedication and affection for Lana was too much for her and it put her into a spiral of denial. As a good boyfriend it is my duty to stand by her even in her times of desperation!

(Starving Zombies)

Niles kept his eyes on the windshield, clutching the wheel as he drove the vehicle through the desert. He heard someone knocking before him, and glanced back to see Melania at the doorway.

"What do you want?" he growled. "Is my driving too rough for your picnic?"

"No, I wanted to speak with you," Melania said.

"Don't bother," Niles said. "Go back to your happy family clique, it's already clear I'm next if we lose, you don't need to pretend to be my friend for your sake."

"That's not it!" Melania snapped with force. "I said I wanted to speak to you, and that's exactly what I meant. I wasn't interested in wasting my time with them any longer. There are some things I feel they wouldn't understand as much."

"Well, I'm here," Nile said sarcastically. "What can I do for you?"

"During the earthquake...you said some things to me," Melania began.

"Things I really shouldn't have, and you probably ought to forget," Niles scoffed. "Is th-"

"But you did say them," Melania insisted. "You showed me a vulnerable side to yourself that I'm guessing you don't show to many others-"

"Okay! You're so special, you don't owe me anything!" Niles said. "I'm not 'crying for help,' I don't nee-"

"Stop talking and let me finish!" Melania barked as she shoved Niles back down. "It's only fair that I share that side of myself with you as well."

"It's really not," Niles replied. "I honestly couldn't care less."

"Look, I act like I have everything under control all the time, but I don't," Melania confessed. "Sometimes I have no clue what I'm doing, coming out here...I have no idea what to expect-"

"I said I don't care!" Niles yelled. "I don't need to hear about your issues!"

"But I need SOMEONE to hear it!" Melania yelled back. "All my life, I've been terrified to fail...terrified to let people SEE me struggle! And right now I'm struggling, I fear that every time there's a vote I could be the one sent out and all my work will be for nothing!"

"I...I don't know what to say," Niles said helplessly.

"I don't need you to say anything," Melania sighed. "I just needed someone to hear that...and you're the only one I could tell, since you've already done the same."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Obviously I have all the faith in my ability to read people, work people...but actually doing it, I'm struck with terror, with fear that for all my words it will amount to nothing and no one will respect me. I've worked too hard, I've put in too much...I can't, I can't be any less than first in this game. It's just not an option.

 **Niles-** I guess I could have tried to fake it better with Melania, made her feel like my friend...I just felt like she had no reason to be the one to flip to me, she's always been cold and uptight and on top of everything, this just felt like another ploy...now I'm not so sure though.

(Mega Mutants)

"You know, I really don't need you here," Kelly said as she kept her hands on the wheel while Liz stood next to her. "You can go, make friends, play the social game."

"Can't I make friends with you?" Liz asked. "I thought you and I understood each other."

"Sure," Kelly replied. "Then you should understand that I don't need to have you around me at all times. We won't vote for each other, there done deal. Nothing else needs to be said."

"I just find it fascinating..." Liz replied. "You come out here to play a social game willingly...and yet you push people away at every chance you get."

"Screw off, I'm not some experiment for you to poke and prod at!" Kelly scoffed. "Oh I'm 'fascinating' too bad!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Liz retorted. "I study people, the minds of others, the workings of social interaction, so everyone I come across is some sort of experiment to me, and I will find out what makes your mind work, whether you like it or not!"

"Look," Kelly said as she spun around to face Liz. "You seem like an intelligent girl, I mean it I think we can work together, I want someone like you on my side. But you don't need to waste your time psychoanalyzing me. There are other idiots out there that you can be pulling onto your side-onto our side if you want."

"Considering how much you mention it, you have a high value for intelligence, mainly your own, which you use as a standard to compare others to," Liz noted while nodding. "And yet interestingly enough, you make choices that are clearly counter-intuitive. You isolate others, and surely you must realize that this would be damaging to your game and a thoroughly backwards decision."

"Here we go," Kelly sighed.

"I think you're conflicted, torn up on the inside, and that explains the contradictions in your decisions, you're facing a dissonance between your values and your desires," Liz continued to list.

"People are just stupid, okay?" Kelly scoffed. "I can't stand it, I can't stand feeling like the smartest person in the room, I WISH I could be ignorant, that I could phase it all out and focus on pointless things like fashion, and TV, and whatever celebrity news is on the tabloids. But I can't, I am smarter than the average teenage girl and because of that no one wants anything to do with me! So let's just save us all the trouble, let's just let me keep to myself and everyone is happy."

"You're not," Liz replied.

"Oh I'm just a bucket of sunshine!" Kelly shot back.

"You're doing this to yourself though," Liz said. "It's easier to blame others, but since you never give people a chance, you can construe whatever reason suits your need. I think the truth is you DO care about what people think about you, and that's why you put up walls, because you feel like you don't belong."

"Okay good job you got me, you can go now," Kelly said.

"Oh no, it's not over until YOU can admit it," Liz replied. "And if you don't want to talk about it, maybe a little music therapy can help..."

"Surely you must be joking," Kelly groaned.

Suddenly a tapping beat filled the area, as Liz caught a cane through to her and began to dance.

 _Sun rise on another day, but I...I'll be taking my time._

 _Don't care, what I wear, I'm working on my smile._

 _I hear what they say, but their words don't mean a thing._

 _They can talk what they want, I don't care what they think!_

Liz made rounds twirling around Kelly, stepping to the beat and spinning her cane.

 _Cause let me tell you, when I'm walking down to school_

 _Don't care if I'm a freak, a dream, or a fool._

 _Anyway you wanna call it, I'm still cool._

 _Oh I know about cool._

 _Let them see what they see, let them say what they say!_

 _Not worth my time, I'm too chill to be brought down._

 _Too much time spent on things made to frown._

 _Why bother, wouldn't you rather feel cool?  
_

 _Oh I know about cool._

 _And baby, we could be cool._

Liz had grabbed Kelly by the arm and forced her to mimic her motions in the dance.

"How are you feeling, Kelly!?" Liz asked.

"Like a patient in a mental asylum," Kelly replied.

"Are you feeling cool, yet?" Liz asked.

"No," Kelly said.

"Then you'll just have to try a little harder," Liz said.

 _Show them what you got, make this world your own._

 _Turn yourself upside down, don't be afraid to flip it around._

 _I don't need a single one to tell me what's right_

 _Cause I set my own rules, and baby I'm cool..._

 _Let me tell you all about cool,_

 _I know, I know,_

 _we could be cool!_

Liz let go of Kelly and allowed her to perform a twirl of her own.

"There, now don't you feel-LOOK OUT!" Liz suddenly screamed as they came dangerously close to colliding with another vehicle.

Kelly ran for the wheel and swerved out of the way.

Melania looked out from the other craft to shout, "Watch where you're going, we could have been killed!"

"If you don't mind, we were trying to have a moment," Liz replied.

"So were we, and ours was better!" Melania snapped back.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I am glad to have made some progress with Kelly. I do like her, and I do want to help her. She truly is her own worst enemy, and as soon as she lets go of that and makes the correct amendments, she truly could have what it takes to seize this game. Ergo, I want to help her realize that potential and have her on my side.

 **Kelly-** It's not my fault I'm so smart. I was born with the drive to learn, and yet people always seem so put off by that, because they're JEALOUS and insecure and I'm just not about that level of stupidity, sorry!

(Lasting Legends)

Scout and Sashonelle walked together.

"I think perhaps we ought to discuss our next move," Scout declared. "Having analyzed the others, I've found that Wally and Lana have a tight relationship, I don't see him ever betraying her. It seems to me as though our best option would be to recruit Brittany and Sway, once we've made a move to remove one of the original Lasting Legends, we should be in an advantageous position.

"Wonderful, keep up the good work," Sashonelle remarked without turning her head. "And of course I'll do my part, don't worry you can move along just let me handle this."

Sashonelle moved past Scout and walked ahead to find Brittany at the wheel.

"Have I commented on your lovely your hair is looking this morning?" she remarked.

"That's like, because I use, you know, reflective shampoo that's like supposed to make it shine in the sunlight," Brittany explained.

"Amazing," Sashonelle noted.

Scout watched the two girls from afar and considered to himself before moving along in another direction. He soon came across Sway sitting in the window ledge again.

"Good morning," Scout greeted.

"Sup," Sway replied.

"Any sign of the others?" Scout asked.

"Lana is planning a death trap to win back Connor's attention," Sway answered. "And Wally believes if he helps her, it will force her to acknowledge how resourceful he is."

"I see," Scout said with a nod. "If I may, perhaps I could voice a concern that's been on my mind."

"Shoot," Sway said.

"It seems to me that the girls of this team have been spending a lot of time together," Scout said. "And more than that, I've found that lately Sashonelle has been more distant with me...it gives me reason to worry that perhaps there may be something transpiring between them."

"You think?" Sway asked. "Yeah...maybe? You know, maybe you're onto something here. I haven't really gotten to hear much from Brittany lately either, I could see it that the girls decided to get together."

"Then it would make sense to prepare counter measures," Scout said. "I would like to see us work together to ensure that we are not simply the first two to fall on this time."

"You know what, I'm in," Sway said. "No one's keeping me down, no matter what team we're on," Sway replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** I had wanted to keep working with Sashonelle here, we both understand each other, so it seems only logical...she may not feel the same way though, I need to keep in mind that not everyone can be as logical as I am. Therefore I will need to prepare, inaction will result in failure, for my success I will need to plan an attack on the girls before they can do the same.

 **Sashonelle-** I'd like to keep Scout at my side if at all possible, but I just know if we didn't have that connection at the start, then trying to force it now won't really be much good. Forming a new core with the girls should be just what I need to make sure _I_ have my hand everywhere it needs to be.

 **Sway-** Aw man, who'd have thought that I'd be a part of not one, but two guy alliances? Hey, I love the ladies but uh...these reality TV ladies seem sorta crazy, and that's not really my thing. I'm still here to survive and I'm not going to let anyone, no matter how beautiful they may be, push me aside and leave me on the outs.

The three vehicles arrived together in a marked space where Jeanette was standing.

"Welcome, everyone" she greeted. "this is-"

Before she could continue though, Lana charged from her stance towards Melania.

"Alright, you Godless whore, you want to steal my man, you gotta go through me!" Lana shrieked as she wrapped her hands around Melania's neck.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Melania growled.

"I got this," Nile said as she shoved Lana off of her. "Hands off!"

"I didn't need your help," Melania scoffed as she brushed herself off.

"Oh believe me, I wanted to do that," Niles assured.

"Ladies, gentlemen, let's save this competitive aggression for the challenge," Jeanette urged. "Now then, last time you were gathering water, well there will be plenty of water now! It seems as though you've unlodged a hidden spring, and it's running through the underground now. Your teams will be riverraft racing through it, first two to reach the end will be immune. The others will have to send someone to die."

"Metaphorically," Shelby stated matter of factly.

"Heh, when we get through with crushing the competition they will be begging for death!" Spencer cheered.

"Metaphorical death," Shelby corrected. "They'll be begging for elimination after the humiliating defeat."

"That doesn't sound as badass," Spencer pouted.

"You know, like, ever heard of a thing called karma?" Brittany scoffed. "Like you guys just keep boasting and you're going to be the ones who lose, so like, watch it!"

"Shut up, you stupid bimbo," Lana snapped. "Obviously the Zombies are losing so they can vote out Melania. So like don't even try to imply that anyone else is losing!"

"Did I miss something?" Melania asked uncomfortably to her team.

"That she's clinically insane?" Niles asked. "Not sure how you missed that one."

"Before we begin!" Jeanette announced. "Mega Mutants and Lasting Legends will both need to sit someone out to give us even teams of five."

"Yeah I'm out!" Brittany announced instantly. "This challenge sounds like it involves getting wet, and that's not really my thing."

The Mega Mutants glanced around at each other before Simpson stepped forward and offered, "I guess I could sit this one out."

"Perfect, if you two could just step to the side," Jeanette instructed. "There we go...begin!"

With the flip of a switch, the three teams were suddenly dropped down a hatch and plunged into an underground river.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I don't even know Lana, I don't know what I could have possibly done to offend her, but suddenly she's calling for my death? She's clearly unhinged, and I only hope her team realizes this before I even have to interact with her.

 **Niles-** I don't care about what happens to Melania, really. But any excuse to get Lana riled up is worth it, I love to see the look on her face.

 **Brittany-** Being called a stupid bimbo is actually a compliment among, like, fellow third-wave feminists since like it's like reclaiming our word and embracing dumb blonde culture. Anyone else tries to use it and like they're just rude though!

 **Lana-** The world is about to see just how weak and insecure Melania really is. Oh I know her type, they all act tough but crumble under pressure, and I am going to bring that pressure so her team sees her for what she really is. A failure! And then they'll vote her out!

 **Damian-** Getting to sit out with Brittany is perfect. I can use this chance to get information on her team, which can only help me for the future.

 **Spencer-** Last round the Mega Mutants proved that we're new and improved. But I don't want to let us fall back into a slump, we are going to continually win this and never have to worry again!

The fifteen contestants hit the dirty water with a splashed, followed by them pulling their way up to the surface.

"Well that was sudden," Ricko remarked as she shook water out of his hair.

"Actually it was totally predictable," Shelby replied.

"Oops...sorry," Ricko said.

"Guys, look!" Sway exclaimed as he points to three floatable rafts bobbing towards them. "Look like we've got our rides."

"Not sure how safe this," Melania remarked cautiously as she pulled herself into a raft.

"Yeah, it sure would be a shame if some nasty villain were to try to puncture your raft before the race could even begin!" Lana exclaimed while eyeing Christian.

"Eh, too easy," Christian remarked.

"I swear, if you come anywhere near me I will drown you, so don't even try it," Melania threatened Lana.

"Wow, Connor, do you see what sort of violent, aggressive brute you're fraternizing with?" Lana scoffed.

"Uh...huh?" Connor groaned in confusion.

"Wow, Lana, do you see how little he cares about you?" Wally pointed out.

"Um, I'm sorry, if I wanted the opinion of someone irrelevant, I would have turned to Facebook!" Lana snapped as she jabbed a finger at Wally's chest.

"Alright, let's get going," Melania instructed her team as she handed out oars.

"Remember, take it gentle and even," Connor suggested as he began to row.

"Screw that," Niles scoffed as he began to stroke aggressively.

"I bet I can go faster than you!" Tricia challenged as she began to row vigorously.

"You know, I've never done anything like this before, but I'm sure it works just like a guitar," Ricko mused as he dipped his oar in the water.

"People, people," Melania tried to speak. "We...are actually making progress, keep doing what you're doing!"

"NO!" Lana shrieked from her boat. "They can't get ahead of us. You idiots need to pick it up!"

Lana grabbed an oar and began swinging it at the water madly. She ended up making no progress whatsoever, other than splashing water all over the rest of her team in the boat.

"Lana," Sashonelle sighed, though to no avail. "Lana!"

Eventually, Sashonelle just grabbed the shaft of the oar and cleanly tugged it out of Lana's still vibrating hands.

"Please stop trying to do...anything." Sashonelle said. "It's not helping."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Wally pouted. "Lana's technique is just what we need!"

Wally picked up an oar of his own and began emulating Lana's style of attacking the water and drenching his team. Sway glanced at Scout uncertainly and opened his mouth.

"No, I will not explode if I get wet," Scout answered preemptively.

"That's...not what I was going to say," Sway replied.

"Yes it was," Scout stated.

Sway just crossed his arms in response.

"Alright team, let's do this!" Spencer chanted as he grabbed an oar and began to strike back and forth with broad strokes.

The boat make quick progress, soon overtaking the Lasting Legends.

"Well, I'd say the big guy has this, I don't want to throw off his rhythm," Kelly remarked as she let go of her oar.

"It can't hurt to at least help," Shelby said.

"Yes it does, my arms are very sore," Kelly retorted. "I'd rather save my energy."

 **Confessional:**

 **Tricia-** The mighty fox takes to the water, for I am no mere fox I am also...part sea fox! The waves don't scare me, I am the waves, coming crashing down, so swimmers beware! AHA!

 **Connor-** I don't know what drama's gotten on between the girls...they're weird like that. I just want to see to it that we win this challenge though, going two for two is not a good look, and with the way things are looking, I don't think I'll like the result so much if we're faced with a vote.

 **Sashonelle-** Passion is a good thing. It's necessary to believe in what you're fighting for and show the necessary fire. That being said, passion is nothing without control either, the two go hand in hand. And right now, Lana is a raging wildfire with no control. It's really quite embarrassing.

 **Wally-** I am so irrelevant, it's so clear to be now! Why didn't I see it sooner!? Thank God for Lana bringing this to my attention. I am here to bring the relevance from now on!

 **Kelly-** If people are going to take offense to me not contributing what would be minimal effort, so that I can be out of breath by the time I actually need to do something...then they're stupid!

 **Christian-** Lana's little outburst does not excite me in the slightest. She's fueled by very simple emotions, lust and her own inflated sense of self worth. Very predictable, very shallow, not even worth my time to tamper with.

(Surface)

Damian and Brittany waited still under the sun as their teams had disappeared. Brittany boredly inspected her nails, before kicking a rock aimlessly.

"So, Britt," Damian said as he slid up to his former teammate. "How are you doing?"

"On an objective scale, I'd have to like say um...65," Brittany replied. "Like, I'm healthy, I am feeling at peace with my balance, but like I am concerned for the economy, you know? And like stress is not good, so like I really can't justify reaching 70, it's just, no, that won't work."

"Uh okay...how about the game?" Damian asked.

"I'd say closer to 32," Brittany replied. "It's proven to be like stale and uninspiring so far, I can't imagine the ratings are feeling the love."

"No, that's not-" Damian tried to say.

"If you want to live in like some world where everyone gets a 50 so no feelings get hurt, you go ahead, not my fault I'm just dishing out the truth," Brittany replied.

"I mean, how are you in this game," Damian said. "I don't need a number, I want us to work together so we can compare notes."

"Well I can't read your mind now, can I?" Brittany replied. "Communication is like, key here."

"Do you want to help me or not?" Damian asked.

"Sure, I'll tell you everything I know," Brittany replied. "Sashonelle is trying to seduce Sway, they are like a super tight showmance, it's like so sickening, but sort of fitting of our culture too? Wally is overplaying and like making alliances with everyone, it's like pretty embarrassing but no one wants to say anything. Obviously I have Scout at my beck and call since like I studied advanced robotics so he sees me as his master, we're like going to align with Sway and Sashonelle and everything will be super!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, perfect," Damian said along with her while nodding.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Brittany is just a babbling fountain of information. She's obviously an idiot, but she'll provide me all I need to have the advantage coming in to th merge.

 **Brittany-** So like, there's so much false information out there and like the media is corrupting our minds because people like believe everything they read on Google, but like the only way people will learn is through experience. So I have like taken the liberty of providing Simpson with my own #AlternativeFacts and if he can't figure that out then it's on him not me.

(Starving Zombies)

The team had taken the lead, soaring along the tunnel of water, making their way through bends, turns, and corners, soon leaving the other teams out of sight.

"We've got this, guys!" Ricko exclaimed.

"Let's not get cocky yet," Connor cautioned. "The race isn't over."

"No, let's!" Tricia cackled as she leapt to the front of the boat to lean over the water. "Let's revel in our pride! We are unstoppable!"

"Hey guys...do you feel the current picking up?" Melania noted as they started to be tugged to the side.

"Well, we'll just move faster then right?" Ricko asked.

"I don't think we want to move towards that," Niles replied as he pointed to where the river branched apart; their current path was hiding towards a drop.

The group clutched their paddles again and began to stroke frantically to avoid their impending drop. Their efforts were in vain though as they were swept towards the foreboding fall.

'This isn't good," Connor remarked.

"Abandon ship!" Tricia cried as she leapt into the water, only to be swept up by the current even quicker and dropped over the edge.

The other four just braced themselves, as they were sent tumbling over the frightful drop and plummeting down the rushing falls. The boat sprawled outward while their four bodies were dumped and collided into the water below them. Melania struggled against the current. She found someone grabbing her wrist though and guiding her up to the surface.

"Don't worry, I got you," Connor said as the two were able to gasp for breath as they breached.

Suddenly the raft came crashing down, landing straight on Connor and submerging him back into the water. Melania sighed before taking a breath and diving after him. She saw his body floating down into the deep, dark depths of the water. She reached out to him, before noticing a much larger, dark figure approaching them. She barely had time to register it before she saw a pair of beady eyes and a massive row of sharp teeth coming straight for her. Melania found herself in direct line of a vicious shark. Before the sea beast could reach her though, Niles swam between them, ramming forward with his oar. He slammed the thin end at the creature's nose, delivering a strong blow, and cause it to deter and swim in the other direction. Niles and Melania then both grabbed Connor and returned to their boat.

"No need for thanks," Niles grunted.

"I wasn't planning to," Melania replied.

"Can I give thanks?" Connor said groggily. "I think I just about died.."

"Where are the other two?" Melania remarked.

"Heyo!" Tricia exclaimed as she breached, riding the shark with Ricko caught in its teeth.

"They're fine," Niles sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** You know, Shelby can say all she wants about how we're not in any actual danger, pretty sure that was a real shark, with real teeth, so yeah, real danger.

 **Tricia-** Sharks? No big deal! Foxes are the true predator of the sea now!

(Mega Mutants)

"Come on, come on, we're falling behind!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Relax, we're still in second at least," Christian said.

"Not necessarily," Liz stated. "We've taken several turns by now, it's completely possible the Legends have cut us off."

"See!? See!?" Shelby insisted. "We need to go faster."

"Well by all means, please keep screeching like a maniac, I'm sure that will help," Kelly drawled.

"No, but what would help is if you actually decided to carry your weight," Shelby retorted.

"Uh people?" Spencer said.

"What!?" both Kelly and Shelby snapped at the same time.

"I think we may have taken a wrong turn," Spencer answered.

He pointed outwards to reveal the water had turned to a swampy slime, which was beginning to coat the edge of the boat.

"Well, we need to turn around," Liz said.

"Yeah, no duh," Spencer replied. "But that's proving to be a bit of a problem."

Spencer prodded with his oar to show that the sludge was clinging to the boat.

"We're stuck," he stated.

"Well, someone will have to get out and push," Liz stated.

"If only someone here had saved their energy for such an occasion," Shelby said while looking at Kelly.

"You just want me to go out so you can complain about how wrong I'm doing it," Kelly scoffed.

"Let's let Kelly have her break," Christian said to Shelby. "I'm sure we can handle this."

"Ugh fine, but only because we're wasting time here," Shelby replied begrudgingly.

Shelby and Christian stepped out of the boat and into the mass of sludge. As they did, their feet sank into the green substance with a suction effect.

"Disgusting," Shelby remarked.

"Oh, it's not so bad," Christian said.

"Oh come off it with your contrarian nonsense," Shelby scoffed. "You know it's disgusting, just like me."

"Are you two going to stand around and bicker or actually get something done?" Kelly demanded.

Shelby just shook her hand and sighed. The two pushed against the boat, as they fought the resistance, they found their feet slipping against the goo beneath them. Christian glanced to his side to see Shelby starting to lose her footing. He smirked as the boat came dislodged; he reached over to tip her balanced. However, she sprung to the side.

"AHA!" she shouted as she retorted with a forceful shove. "Nice try!"

Christian stumbled backwards and hit the ground rolling, before becoming completely swallowed up by the river of slime and disappeared from sight.

"Well great job, you just had to get petty and make everything more difficult for us," Kelly groaned.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** You see this is the kind of thing I can't stand. We could be fine, we could have just done what we needed to do and get back on track, but people had to just let their drama get in the way and make everything more complicated than it needed to be.

 **Shelby-** Oh that was not my fault, he totally had that coming! It was self defense!

 **Christian-** Eh, worth it to make Shelby look like a crazy person.

(Lasting Legends)

This team had fallen behind, making slow and awkward progress as they struggled to even build a pattern in rowing.

"Even strokes," Scout instructed to his team. "We're not going to get anywhere if we don't get into a smooth rhythm."

"You don't know everything!" Lana objected.

"No, but I can tell you that we are not making much progress," Scout replied, "I can deduce that it is because of our poor form."

"Who are you calling poor!?" Lana challenged.

"No one is calling anyone poor," Sway interjected. "We all want to win so let's try to coordinate just a little better."

"Couldn't agree more," Sashonelle said, shaking her hair to daintily remove drops of water splashed in.

"We've lost a lot of distance already," Sway remarked. "I can't even see the other teams at all."

"Then we need to figure something out to catch up!" Lana insisted.

"Yeah, figure it out!" Wally echoed at Sway.

"It would help if you guys kept paddling," Sashonelle pointed out.

"That's not good enough," Lana decided as she crossed her arms. "We need a new strategy now, we need a miracle."

"Right, so let's just sit around and wait for angels to carry us to the end," Sashonelle said sarcastically.

"Look, look!" Wally exclaimed, as he leaned forward and pointed at a narrow pipe in the side of the tunnel.

"Uh...you want to go through there?" Sway remarked. "We don't even know where it goes."

"Too bad, we're already in last," Lana said, already paddling in that direction, "How much worse can it get?"

"I guess...there's no arguing with that logic," Sway said as they already started to enter the dark tube.

They soon lost all light guiding them and just had to follow the water's path.

"This is really creepy," Wally remarked.

"Well there's no turning back now," Sway replied.

"I'm not even sure which way is back," Wally said.

"Hey guys, do you hear something?" Lana asked. "Something like...rushing water?"

Suddenly, the boat was swept up by a rushing current, they no longer had to paddle since they were sent soaring through the dark narrow tunnel. Everyone let go of their oars and immediately clung together as a group of five.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Lana is an absolute disaster in this challenge, what a complete diva. I almost wish we just forced Brittany to compete.

 **Wally-** We are winning this thing, you better believe. This is our come from behind victory, I will make sure of it!

 **Scout-** Logically speaking, going for a sure improvement, over taking an unknown risk, would probably be the safer option. However, it seems as though it's easier for certain individuals to look for an easy fix than actually trying to show some correction on their performance.

(Starving Zombies)

The team had gotten back into their boat and now were examining their surroundings. They were floating in a vast round pool of murky water.

"Well, which way do we even want to go?" Melania asked.

"Hmmm...that way!" Tricia announced, pointing outwards.

"What makes you say that way?" Melania asked.

"I don't think we're really going to have any logic no matter what we decide here," Connor said. "It's a shot in the dark, we just have to trust our instincts."

"Besides, Tricia has super intense fox senses, right!?" Ricko pointed out. "So that's why you know that's the right way to go?"

"Nah, I just felt like it!" Tricia chirped.

"Well whatever, we need to get a move on, anywhere is better than just sitting around here," Niles said as he began to row.

The rest of the group soon followed the example and began to move along the body of water. As they neared the edge, they saw another tunnel opening to them along the side.

"Looks like we're going through," Niles remarked.

"So uh," Connor said to Melania as they entered the tunnel. "Thank for not letting me drown."

"Get over yourself," Melania scoffed, "As if I was going to let us just lose a member like that."

"Well, I just mean...I appreciate it," Connor said, "You know, helping me out-"

"Save it," Melania scoffed.

"Guys, I think I see a light ahead," Ricko announced.

"Let's get a move on," Niles said. "We could be nearing the end, we could win this!"

The team began to row furiously. Eventually they burst into the open sunlight, reaching dry ground. Jeanette walked up to the group.

"Congratulations, Starving Zombies, you are the first team to arrive and therefore safe from the vote tonight," she announced.

The team erupted into celebration. Tricia pounced on Ricko and pinned him to the ground. Connor ran to grab Melania, only to be hit by Niles who pulled him into a victorious grip. Melania joined in, the three of them clutching each other, before the three of them regained themselves and let go of each other awkwardly.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** This win was needed...sure I'm not sure if things are actually going to get any better for me, but it's one step closer.

 **Connor-** Regardless of Tricia's double date plans, I just really want to make this connection with Melania...real. Like there's nothing strategic about this, today was just another day of her proving what makes her such an admirable person.

 **Melania-** I don't know why Connor is trying to get in my head, but he needs to stop! I don't need him trying to make things any more confusing for me!

(Mega Mutants)

Shelby, Kelly, Liz, and Spencer trudged through the swamp of sludge, in search of their lost teammate.

"I mean...how far could he have actually gone?" Shelby asked. "He was just here."

"Maybe he is here, but we've just walked all over him," Spencer suggested. "How deep does this stuff even go?"

Spencer dipped his hand into the loose substances, only to have him sucked down to his shoulder. Kelly and Shelby had to grab him from either end and pull him free.

"Hm, I would say whatever this substance is," Liz noted, "It's outside of my scientific scope and I can't offer much information on what to expect."

"Well that's just great," Kelly sighed.

The group continued to spread out and search. Suddenly a hand burst out of the ground and clutched Kelly by the ankle. She screamed maniacally and flailed her arms in panic.

"I"m gonna die, it's got me!" she shrieked in hysteria.

Spencer and Shelby helped her pull though and reveal the entirely slime coated body of Christian. Even in his current state, though, they could still make out his signature smirk.

"Well, took you long enough," he remarked.

"Oh shut it or I'll shove you right back down," Kelly threatened.

"Come on, we need to get back to the boat before we completely fall out of this thing," Spencer urged, already making his way back.

"Well, I just hope Shelby is comfortable knowing she may have put us in last," Christian remarked. "Hope it was worth it."

"Oh you...just shut, you...you're so...you think-" Shelby stammered in rage.

"Your seem to have a habit of reflecting your own careless, malicious behavior onto others, justifying it as though it's your intention to see what others are willing to do, and yet completely denying your own involvement in the notably significant role you're playing in causing damage," Liz stated to Christian. "Well it won't work, so stop pretending like you're free of fault, just because you can get other people riled up."

"Yeah, get him, Liz!" Shelby snapped.

As Shelby turned back to face the vote, she ended up slipping and losing her footing, falling face first into the slime. Spencer just sighed as he picked her up from the back and threw her over his shoulder.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Christian may see himself as some great manipulator who is above it all. If you ask me, I believe he simply wants to find a way to alleviate his own conscience of guilt. It's very dangerous.

 **Shelby-** Christian WILL be leaving this team once his stupid antics cause us to lose!

 **Kelly-** Everyone's acting like we've already lost thanks to Shelby and Christian being idiots-and I mean, that's probably true. But I know my old team, and let me tell you, we're not the only one with our share of idiots right now.

(The Lasting Legends)

The team continued to be carried by the forceful current through a rollercoaster of a ride along the tubes.

"I knew this would pay off, we basically got a free ride to the end," Lana exclaimed.

"That is functioning on the assumption that this passage will actually take us to the designated end," Scout remarked. "We don't know that."

"Stop trying to kill the mood!" Lana snapped.

"Guys, look!" Sway announced. "I think we're heading towards light."

"We're free!" Lana squealed.

The boat made a final turn on a corner and came to the end of the tunnel...which was blocked by a grate. The boat collided and all the passengers slammed up against the metal mesh awkwardly, except for Sashonelle who had pulled herself back and moved in a solid wave motion along with the boat's movements.

"Look, look, I can see one of the other teams through there," Wally announced as he pressed his face against the grate. "And Jeanette. We made it!"

Jeanette walked up to the grate to investigate.

"Oh, hello there, dears," she greeted. "I'm afraid you haven't quite made it just yet. You need to reach the outside, and right now you're technically still in the underground structure."

"What!?" Wally spat. "That's ridiculous!"

"Okay, okay, we just need to move this grate, how hard can that be?" Lana asked as she walked up to their obstacle. "Ew, it's gross I'm not touching that!"

"Allow me," Sway offered as he gripped the dirty metal and began to pull.

However, other than shaking the bars, he made no progress in moving anything.

"Mr. Roboto, can't you do something!?" Lana demanded of Scout.

"Hm," Scout said as he inspected the sides of the grate. "The bolts are completely rusted over. It would be incredibly difficult to take them apart that way."

"Hah, nothing is impossible to me!" Wally announced as he began to punch at the metal blockade futilely.

During his wild punches he ended up jabbing his elbow backwards and hitting Lana in the face.

"Ow, how DARE you!?" she screamed. "You could have ruined my face, that had better not bruise, I am warning you, if I get a bruise on my perfect face, you are going to be lucky to even HAVE a face!"

"What is going on over there?" Connor asked as he walked over to the grate to investigate the commotion.

"Oh my God, Connor might see me, he can't see me with some ugly bruise!" Lana shrieked while choking Wally underwater. "You could ruin everything, do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sway exclaimed with an idea, "Lana, quick, it's Melania, and she's got her hands all over Connor. Oh yeah, it looks like it's getting intense!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Lana screamed, charging at the grate with all her fury.

All she ended up doing though was squeezing her face up against numerous cells, while jutting her hands through desperately flailing.

"Oh my, that's terrifying," Jeanette noted.

"Strange, I really thought that would work," Sway sighed.

"Well, I suppose I should probably mention," Jeanette said, "The Mega Mutants already arrived about five minutes ago. So you lose."

 **Confessional:**

 **Lana-** This has been...the WORST day ever!

 **Wally-** That that that...that wasn't supposed to happen!

 **Scout-** Back to the familiar grounds of the vote, let's see how this team works.

(Lasting Legends)

Sashonelle, Lana, and Brittany had all gathered in a room together.

"Well, the challenge was a disaster," Sashonelle remarked as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to release any lingering drops of liquid.

"I'll say," Brittany remarked dryly. "How did you guys, like, screw it up so badly?"

"There...were a lot of things I could list," Sashonelle declared. "But what's important here is that now we can finally get into action and take over this team. We just need to figure out which one of these guys will be best for us to take out."

"Well, I think it's fairly obvious who we need to get out here," Lana said.

This was followed by a silence filling the room.

"Yes?" Sashonelle prompted.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you?" Lana scoffed.

"That would be nice," Sashonelle replied.

"The robot, duh!" Lana scoffed.

"Obviously," Brittany said. "He's like, so sketchy, like he's not even real, right? What if like he's programmed to kill us all and we'd have no idea."

"How do we even know he's a robot?" Lana added. "Are we just going to believe everything he says?"

"Oh my God, like, you're totally right, we could be getting scammed!" Brittany exclaimed. "We cannot allow this con to continue."

"Perfect, sounds like it's agreed then!" Sashonelle said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** Like I'm all about being real, you know. Like I only eat organic and like I'm totally filter free, so like having a player who's like not even a person like that's just fake like how am I supposed to support that? Bye!

 **Sashonelle-** Looks like the target has settled onto Scout. Personally, I do have more of a connection with him from the past, but it's not enough to save him, I'm putting my faith elsewhere.

 **Lana-** That know it all robot is not gonna see this one coming!

"So, the girls obviously have an alliance," Scout stated to Sway. "I just saw them all get into the same room together, they hardly ever talk to me."

"Drag," Sway sighed. "So, what do we do here then? I don't want to get sent out."

"None of us do," Scout said, "We'll have to just fight back, and for that we'll need Wally. Now then, we also need to decide on who we're going to target."

"Lana," Sway stated instantly. "You saw her in that challenge, she was completely useless."

"Not arguing there," Scout said, "But are you sure Wally would go for that? He seems hopelessly devoted to her."

"She was trying to strangle him while holding him underwater," Sway scoffed. "Come on, dude, he's got to be over her now."

Sway left Scout to move outside where Wally was exercising his martial arts moves.

"Let's see, where did I go wrong?" he said to himself. "Do I need to put more force into the fist, or do I need to warm up with some kicks first. Ha, hiya, like that! That'll get'em good!"

"Hey there!" Sway greeted.

"Wahah!" Wally exclaimed as he fired a punch.

Wally just held up his hand and caught it harmlessly though.

"Uh...what's up!?" Wally asked.

"I was just talking with Scout," Sway said. "And it really sounds like the girls are getting tight, and we might need to make a move on them. Have you even heard from the girls since we lost?"

"Nope!" Wally announced without much change in his attitude. "It's like you said, distance makes the heart grow fonder!"

"That does sound like something I would say, but I don't recall telling you that," Sway remarked. "But look, the point is, our best bet might just be to force a tie here. So I think we need to take a hit on Lana here."

"LANA!?" Wally recoiled in horror. "You monster, how dare you!? I be there never even was an alliance, you just wanted to break up me and my true love because you're jealous you'll never be happy like us!"

"That's not true at all," Sway argued in frustration. "Mostly because Lana DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"LIES!" Wally shouted back.

"She tried to kill you today!" Sway argued.

"That's just the kind of relationship we have," Wally shouted. "I don't need to take this anymore!"

Wally ran off sobbing, until he bumped into Lana.

"Lana, thank goodness you're okay!" Wally cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'd say okay, but I'll get there someday," Lana replied. "Preferably after I've won this game and can leave it all behind."

"Look, look, there's some crazy people who want to vote you out!" Wally warned. "We need to get out Sway now!"

"Wait...Sway wants to vote out me?" Lana said coyly while twirling her hair.

"Yes, isn't it awful!?" Wally sobbed. 'It's unthinkable!"

"He must be caught up in jealousy over my endless affection for Connor," Lana mused to herself. "Oh there were so many signs, why didn't I see them before? He must want me out so that he doesn't have to look at my beautiful face if he can't have it. That's so flattering."

"LANA ITS TERRIBLE!" Wally continued to sob while rolling on the floor.

"Yes, terrible," Lana remarked. "Anyways, be a dear and vote out the robot."

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Okay so...I guess I underestimated how crazy being love-struck can make you...like really really crazy.

 **Lana-** I've got a perfect new plan! I'll let Sway get in close, and then when Connor says that he might actually be losing me, he'll have to dump that trash ginger!

 **Wally-** I should have known that this would happen. My relationship with Lana is too powerful, too loving, and people are taking notice. But they won't break us apart!

Sashonelle shimmied out of the room she'd be in, but suddenly felt her wrist grabbed by Scout.

"Hello, I was hoping we could talk," Scout said.

"Of course," Sashonelle replied calmly as she twirled around, "We will need to figure out this-"

"I believe it to be a mistake to vote me out," Scout stated firmly. "I believe you would be relinquishing a lot of power that you would otherwise have for a far less favorable position."

"Okay...where is this coming from?" Sashonelle asked uneasily.

"I know that you've been working with the girls," Scout said, "However, I have always had the intention to carry on working with you, if you take me out now, you are leaving yourself at the mercy of others. Wally is hopelessly devoted to Lana, and Brittany would have a much easier time getting Sway on her side than you would. Is that really the position you want to put yourself into?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sashonelle declared defensively as she broke free and left him behind.

"Just think about it," Scout called.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** So, Scout figured out what's going down, and of course he has to make things difficult. I mean, this should be easy...so why is he making so much sense?

 **Scout-** I had to blush a bit there, but I am not leaving chances up to Wally here, I want Sashonelle to be aware of what she's throwing away if she loses me.

(Elimination)

The two immune teams gathered around the crack in the earth where Jeanette stood before the Lasting Legends.

"Welcome, Legends, one of you will not be lasting much longer!" Jeanette declared. "Now then, this will be the first vote for your swapped tribe, how are you feeling? Nervous? Excited?"

"Why would you even ask that? Of course we're all nervous," Sway scoffed.

"I don't know, I'm a little excited to be honest," Lana remarked.

"Let's get to those votes," Jeanette said, "If you receive the most votes then you will be sent into the mines to provide more fuel, and of course, die. The first vote to be read is for...Scout!"

"How unfortunate," Scout remarked.

"The second vote," Jeanette continued, "Is for...Lana!"

"Rude!" Lana hissed. "You rude stupid robot, you just ruined your day!"

"You said this was the worst day ever," Sashonelle pointed out.

"And it just got worse!" Lana added.

"Third vote...Lana!" Jeanette announced.

"AAaaah!" Lana screamed while pulling at her hair.

"Fourth vote..." Jeanette continued, "...Scout!"

"Ha! Take that, you stupid robot, that's what you get!" Lana retorted.

"I expected no less," Scout replied.

"Shut up!" Lana pouted.

"Fifth vote," Jeanette read, "...Scout."

"HA! You're dead, you hear that, you're dead!" Lana shouted while standing up to jab a finger at Scout.

"And the final vote," Jeanette finished. "is for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lana!"

Lana's face went blank as she seemed to struggle to register what had happened. She gradually turned her neck to glance at her team one by one, without ever changing her expression.

"This is a tie vote, and as such we will go to a tiebreaker challenge," Jeanette declared.

"This...this...this cannot be happening, this was not supposed to happen," Lana shouted. "There must be some mistake!"

"I can assure you, there is not," Jeanette replied. "Now then..."

Jeanette pushed a button and suddenly two false rocks opened up to reveal piles of broken machinery.

"Your tiebreaker challenge is simple," Jeanette stated. "You will need to stack these items as high as you can for five minutes. The person with the tallest tower wins and stays in the game. The loser, does not. Simple, right?"

"Best of luck," Scout offered to Lana.

"Cram it, you piece of junk, I'm sending you back to the scrap heap where you belong!" Lana screamed.

"Alright...begin!" Jeanette announced.

The two ran for the piles of pieces. Scout immediately began shuffling through, looking for units that fit together. He quickly began stacking with a solid foundation. Lana meanwhile was slamming together anything she could.

"Aha, you're wasting your time!" she scoffed as she began to make her pile.

However, it soon collapsed with the slightest movement. Scout meanwhile was using wires to ties pieces together and continue building upwards.

"How did...fine, I can do that," Lana said as she tried to mimic Scout's technique but only ended up making a further mess. "Come on, work, work!"

She ended up tying herself in wires. Scout had created a contraption that extended as he cranked a wheel, allowing his tower to emerge even taller than before.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Lana screamed as she desperately charged at Scout who held her back with a single hand.

"And that's time!" Jeanette announced. "Scout will be staying in the game, Lana-"

"I'm outta here!" Lana declared furiously as she marched into the glowing green crevice.

"Well, that was fun," Jeanette said. "The rest of you are free to go, we'll see you next time."

 **Votes:**

 **Scout-** I fear it may be me, but I must vote for Lana for my best shot to survive.

 **Lana-** You trying to come for me, Robo Boy? Not gonna happen, you're out of here!

 **Brittany-** The robot, duh?!

 **Sway-** Sorry, Lana, but your hotness doesn't even come close to outweighing your insanity.

 **Wally-** No one is touching my girl, Lana. Scout, you are messing with the wrong power couple!

 **Sashonelle-** Am I about to do something incredibly stupid here? Well I've run out of time to debate, so I'll have to just say I'm voting for Lana. Maybe this decision would have ended differently if you weren't so unbearable all the time.


	9. The Masks We Wear

Jeanette Washington sat along the edge of a steel building, while stroking a strange, misshapen, hairless creature.

"Look at what I came across today," she announced as she examined the creature. "I'm not even quite sure what it is, but it seems to secrete a deadly toxic from its pores every few minutes. Not to mention, its teeth appear to be designed only for killing, there's far too many to actually be able to eat properly. Oh isn't life fun when you throw nature's rules out the window and make your own?"

Jeanette then tossed the creature aside and stood up.

"Now then, welcome back to Total Drama Armageddon, where the pain and misery is all part of the fun, and the fun never ends!" she chimed. "Last time, Connor found himself in a tricky position, being paired with Melania thanks to Tricia's plans, but could he be falling for her for real? And where does this leave Niles, the boy that no one likes? The Mega Mutants remained an awkward mess with tensions flaring high in all directions. But the real drama came down to the vote on the Lasting Legends. It seemed like it could come down to the boys vs girls, and with Wally being hopelessly devoted to Lana the girls looked to have the advantage. But then Sashonelle decided to play bold and force a tie between Scout and Lana, resulting in Lana being taken out. Where will this excitement lead to next? Oh keep watching and we'll see!"

(Lasting Legends)

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Last night I surprised even myself by going for a tie vote, how sloppy. But I didn't just do it for what Scout said (stands up tall and flips hair to the side) Please, I have more class than to let myself get manipulated like that. Lana was proving to be uninterested in working together, rather she just wanted to give the orders and have people follow. Combine that with the fact that she was abysmal in challenges and just unbearable to be around most of the time, I think it was worth the risk to just be rid of her. **  
**

 **Scout-** Last round was far too close for my liking, but I did manage to survive. Sashonelle and Sway both supported me, however, if it happened once I need to be prepared for it to happen again, I do not want my chance in this game being held by another challenge, or anywhere near as close as that was.

 **Brittany-** So I ended up like being left out of a pretty big move and my ally got voted out. But like am I worried? Um no. Duh! People could have made a move on me, but like they didn't, right? They chose Lana over me, so like they must like me more than her, and if they like me then they're not going to vote me out, so like it's fine, like whatever.

 **Sway-** Wow man, last night was crazy. And I mean, after all that I ended up in the majority, so I should feel safe, right? But I don't at all. I think this was just the beginning of a whole lot of mess this tribe is going to experience.

 **Wally-** LANA NOOOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I still can't...I still can't believe she's gone. What am I supposed to do now!?

Brittany sat by herself, twirling a strand of hair in her finger as the vehicle bounced along the road. Sashonelle slunk in through the doorway.

"Soo," she remarked fluidly as she bridged the distance between her and Brittany. "I suppose we should talk about that vote last night?"

"Do we really need to?" Brittany asked. "People are always talking, but about things that like don't even matter, you know? Like who really cares? You know what I care about is that Kim Kardashian released a new selfie book and I can't even be there to add it to my collection since like I'm here. Are we gonna talk about that though? Didn't think so."

"So you're saying...you're not upset?" Sashonelle asked.

"Of course not," Brittany scoffed. "Getting upset like causes stress and stress causes grey hair and wrinkles. You should, like, know this, right? So I have removed it from my life."

"Well, that's good news," Sashonelle said. "Since I still absolutely want to work with you. Lana was just..."

"Yeah, I know right," Brittany agreed. "She was just..."

"Right!" Sashonelle affirmed. "We don't need that."

"Absolutely not," Brittany said. "So anyways, we're voting off the robot for real next, right?"

"I-" Sashonelle began.

"Oops, that wasn't actually a question," Brittany said as she got up. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to adjust my contouring to account for this new arid environment."

Sashonelle got up as well and walked in a different direction until she cam across Scout walking towards her.

"Ah, I was hoping to find you," Scout said. "I must thank you for helping to tie the vote last round. That was incredibly close and I would not have survived without you."

"No thanks necessary, as if I could ever let you go," Sashonelle remarked as she splayed her fingers around his shoulders.

"You nearly did though," Scout stated matter of factly.

"Okay fine, be that way," Sashonelle huffed as she pulled away and let her hair whip Scout in the face. "But the fact remains, I stuck out my neck, that could have ended badly for me. If you had choked on that challenge then all eyes would be on little old me. So you and I, we're both relying on each other now, so let's make that work."

"Agreed," Scout said. "What were you planning for the future?"

"All in good time," Sashonelle said. "Let's take our sweet time."

"That does not seem entirely practically," Scout said.

"Well rushing me isn't practical either, so keep that in mind!" Sashonelle replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** The robot surviving is like a disappointment, but like I'm not a quitter. A lot of people quit when it gets too hard, but like I once locked myself in a public washroom and brushed my hair until it was perfectly even, so like yeah you know, so there.

 **Scout-** I don't have entire faith in Sashonelle. She came through for me last round, however she was ready to vote me out. As of right now though, my options are limited and she may remain my most secure link to survival.

 **Sashonelle-** Last night I took the risk to stick with Scout. He owes me now and I'm not letting that go to waste. Yeah right, like I'm going to just throw him away. But at the same time, there's no way I'm letting him hold all the cards, his mind is literally a machine thinking of the infinite ways to get ahead. Everyone on this team needs to learn who they're dealing with, I'm the one who's going to call the shots and if they want to survive then they better get with the program!

(Mega Mutants)

Shelby had a mess of notes strewn out around her.

"Let's see, let's see," she remarked as she tossed through the papers. "What have I actually learned out here? Nothing! Nothing any dedicated reader would actually be interested in, and nothing that any respectable paper would run a story on. I need something new, something scandalous!"

Shelby heard someone approaching and quickly gathered her notes and stood up. She then paused before fleeing.

"Wait a minute," she remarked, "this is my chance."

She quickly scanned the room before spotting a ventilation grate. She pried it open and crammed herself into the small space. She closed it back up and was able to witness Simpson and Christian enter the room.

"So uh...what did you want to talk to me about?" Simpson asked. "More evil plans right? We're gonna do evil things today? Like uh...evil alliances and voting people off?"

Shelby eagerly clutched her pen ready to start writing.

"Actually," Christian said, "I wanted to speak with your other half."

"My uh...what now?" Simpson asked nervously.

"I've got you figured out," Christian said. "It's like you become a different person. I've seen your dark side, and then it's gone."

"That's uh...that's er...I don't, I don't really...no I uh..." Simpson stammered as he backed up and subconsciously rolled up his sleeves. "You're right."

"I knew it," Christian remarked. "That explains so much; so you're the one who actually caught my attention."

"That's me," Damian replied. "I'm the one who's been stuck in the back of this loser's head. Call me Damian."

From inside the vent, Shelby's mouth opened in surprise, though she was able to catch a gasp before making a sound.

"So why do you let him take charge?" Christian asked. "Clearly you're the stronger side. Simpson just reeks of insecurity, weakness, don't tell me he's holding you back?"

"I...I don't know," Damian replied before a strained look came over his face. "I need to go."

As Simpson wrangled for control, he pulled his sleeves down and fled. Finding a corner to escape to, he clutched his head and sat down.

"What are you doing!? You can't do that!" Simpson shouted. "All this time, we've never ever revealed our secret to anyone!"

 _I'm tired of being a secret._

"You can't just...you can't just make that decision, what about me!?" Simpson exclaimed. "Now, now they're all going to know and think I-we-are a freak and we're going to get voted out!"

 _He already knew! Don't you get it, he saw me. I want to be noticed, I don't want to be a 'secret' any longer._

"You're not even real!" Simpson snapped. "Now, now...now you're making this real!"

 _I am real! All this time you've treated me like a part of you, but for the first time someone saw ME. Is it wrong that I want to be seen? Treated like a person?_

"You hardly treat me like a person!" Simpson argued.

"Hello?" Christian remarked as he rounded the corner. "Are you...alright?"

 _Just fine._

"Not really," Simpson sighed.

"Damian?" Christian asked.

"It's just Simpson," the other boy replied. "Sorry uh...I'd rather this stay secret...can...can you please not tell anyone?"

"That doesn't seem to be what Damian wants," Christian replied.

"I'm sorry but he...he just makes me miserable," Simpson replied. "And I'm sure he would make others miserable too."

"And that's a problem?" Christian asked.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Simpson replied.

"Well maybe you should, maybe the reason you've created this other half is to give a persona to crossing the line," Christian suggested. "You shouldn't be afraid of your true potential."

"Look, I said I want to keep it as a secret," Simpson said sternly as he began to stand up. "So keep it that way or else there will be trouble between us."

From the other side of the wall, Shelby was pressing her ear against the barrier to listen in and take notes madly.

"This is gold!" she cackled to herself.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** I noticed something was off about Simpson, how he could switch personalities so rapidly. But this...this is amazing, it's so fascinating. Creating a whole other 'dark persona' I've never seen anything like it. I want to bring Damian out, he deserves to be set free. Just think of having someone made entirely of dark intentions, it's incredible.

 **Simpson-** I've kept Damian inside..a secret, for years and years...as long as I can remember pretty much. I've just known, I've lived in fear, that if anyone found out about him it would...make him real, and I wouldn't be able to hold him back anymore.

 **Damian-** Well, they know now, and you can't keep me a secret forever. I'm going to be free soon.

 **Shelby-** So, Simpson actually has a whole hold split personality? Fascinating, scandalous! This will definitely make a top story. As to how this pertains to the conspiracy linked to undead players coming back to spy on us, I don't know yet, but I don't have to know! I just need 30% of fact and I can guess the rest, it's Journalism 101!

(Starving Zombies)

Melania was pacing by herself in a room when her ears picked up someone approaching. She turned to see Connor passing through a door.

"Oh good, you're up," Connor said. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Yes?" Melania asked with a commanding tone.

"Well uh...I was hoping we could talk about that little deal that Tricia set up for us," Connor remarked while clutching at the back of his head uncertainly.

"Yes, it is a good alliance that I intend to see hold strong," Melania said with a nod.

"Right, but I was thinking about, you know...the whole reasoning behind it," Connor continued with a hint of uncertainly, hoping for Melanie to hop in and fill in the blanks.

"If you want to say something I suggest you just come out and say it," Melania said with frustration. "I don't have time for this roundabout logic."

"Okay, well, I think you're really strong, smart, and just...special," Connor said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Melania grunted while clenching her teeth, "If you're not going to tell me what you want I'll just stop wasting my time with you."

"Wait!" Connor said as he grabbed her by the arm. "I like you!"

"Yes, well I have quite a bit of respect for you as well, I thought this was quite clear," Melania replied.

"No! Ugh I mean, yes, it was very clear, but that's not what I was trying to say," Connor struggled as he grabbed his head. "I don't know how else to say this."

Suddenly, a panel from the ceiling came loose and Tricia slipped down upside down to whisper in Connor's ear.

"I'm not saying that," he replied, while Tricia continued to feed him lines. "I'm not saying that either...she doesn't even have a tail? Okay, thanks Tricia, I'll take it from here."

"What am I missing here?" Melania asked.

"I think you're beautiful, and I really like you in a way that's more than just like, I mean...I like you in my heart, I want to be with you, I want to be more than friends with you," Connor spilled out. "Is any of this getting through?"

"Oh...yes, I uh...I see," Melania said while turning her head to look away. "I will uh...let me get back to you on that."

"Oh uh...okay," Connor said sadly as Melania left.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I guess it's not that I don't see what's going on, so much as it is that I don't want to see it. I like Connor, I respect Connor, I've...seen where this could go, but to actually broach the concept of...'love.' It's opening the floodgates to a world I'm not sure I'm ready to enter. A world I'm not prepared to enter!

 **Connor-** Well, I guess that could have gone a little bit better. I hope I didn't make things worse with me and Melania, did I come on too awkward? Truth be told I've never really had to do something like this before, but Melania...she's just special, and I want to make that leap for her.

(Lasting Legends)

Sway at at the wheel, driving the vehicle as Scout paced behind him.

"So last night, man, that was crazy, that was too much for me," Sway remarked as he shook his head. "I can't believe it actually came down to a tie."

"It was very close indeed," Scout sighed.

"Good job winning that thing, it would have been the worst if you went out and I was stuck with this band of crazies," Sway remarked. "Man, we should have had Wally though."

"You've seen how he acted towards Lana, he was completely under her spell," Scout remarked. "There was never any hope for him."

"Pfft," Sway scoffed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I get it a beautiful lady makes a man go wild. But a crazy lady who would sooner leave you for dead than acknowledge your existence? That's not worth it."

"I suppose just a difference of priority," Scout replied.

"I guess," Sway said with a shrug. "But forget him, he made his choice. You think you can keep Sash with us if we have to vote again?"

"I don't know," Scout replied.

"Well...that's a drag then," Sway sighed.

"I think she might be willing to vote out Wally," Scout replied. "But relying on someone as power hungry as her is never a safe strategy. We may need to open up other options."

"Hey, if you wanna take the wheel I can talk to Wally," Sway said. "But no promises that it will actually get anywhere with him."

"We can only hope that with the object of his affection gone he'll be able to think a little clearer." Scout said.

Sway and Scout switched places, and Sway left the room to search for Wally. He eventually found the boy curled up in a corner, wallowing in a puddle of tears.

"Well this is just pathetic," Sway remarked.

"Do not talk to me!" Wally sniffled as he shakily stood up. "I, I...I will fight you if I have to. I will defend my honor."

Sway stuck out his hand and easily knocked Wally back to the floor.

"Look bro, I don't know what else to say here, but Lana is gone, you're still here, but if you don't stop wallowing in self-pity that won't last much longer," Sway said.

"Good!" Wally sobbed. "Maybe I'll be reunited with Lana. It's just like Romeo and Juliet, two starcrossed lovers, doomed to die for each other."

"Uh, no, not good," Sway said. "You think Lana would want that? What about defending her honor? You stood by her side even when it made no sense, even when she gave you not a second of attention, and all because of your code of nobility!"

"My what now?" Wally asked.

"Your code! I mean, obviously right? The reason none of us can understand your complex motivations is because you're following your own sacred set of morals," Sway continued.

"Well, it's true, my mind functions on a level that few can attain without higher enlightenment," Wally agreed.

"So what's Lana gonna say when you just...give up!? Your code would be meaningless! Everything that happened would be all for nothing!" Sway said.

"What? NO!" Wally pouted. "I...I'm a legend! I am a Lasting Legend, and my legacy will be one to remember! Out of my way, this game is about to get played!"

Wally marched out of the room with determination, before soon turning back and returning.

"So uh...what exactly is the plan here," Wally asked.

"Well, first we need to figure out our target," Sway said.

"Right, new question," Wally said. "Who is on this team? I was too distracted by Lana's beauty to really notice anyone else."

Sway just sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Wally...he's a firecracker alright, he's one of a kind. I'm sorta skeptical if it will even be worth it to try to play along with his fantasy world, but it might be necessary. Between these girls giving me the cold shoulder and Scout having his connection with Sashonelle, I gotta make sure I'm not being left behind.

 **Wally-** I actually know who everyone on this team is, I was just setting the bar low so that I can catch them offguard. When I blindside Sway! Ha, revenge! It's what Lana would have wanted.

(Mega Mutants)

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** As much as I may despise to do it, I'm going to try my hand at this 'social game.' (Sighs) Liz is right though, I came here to actually accomplish something, not just be another wannabe poser. That means I'm going to have to make some sacrifices.

Spencer was sitting at the wheel when Kelly entered behind him, taking an awkward half step approach as she neared.

"So um...hello, Spencer," Kelly greeted with a cough.

"Sup," Spencer replied.

Kelly scowled and prepared to say something before just twisting her face in frustration and clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Well," she said when she finally recovered from her disdain, "I was just thinking, well we're on the same team, and while I may not like you...or respect you, but we're on the same team, so we sort of have to pretend to at least try to fake it, you know?"

"Uh...okay, I guess?" Spencer replied. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"That's hard to say, I'd have to find something that suits your first grade education level so that you can actually follow what I'm saying," Kelly replied.

"Hey no need to force your stereotypes on me," Spencer scoffed. "I may not look it, but I've got the brains behind the brawn. Just try me."

"Please," Kelly said with an unimpressed drawl. "I'm afraid I'm talking about a higher intellect than things like remembering sport statistics or video game techniques."

"You know, you talk tough, but maybe you're the one who needs to step it up and prove their worth," Spencer remarked.

"Absurd!" Kelly said aghast. "You're probably the kind of person who sees 'multiply by pi' and asks 'blueberry or apple?'"

"Actually, Pi is the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter," Spencer replied. "The mathematical constant: 3.1415-"

"Okay fine, anyone can memorize and recite facts when tested enough," Kelly scoffed. "But it's one thing to echo a textbook cutout and...explain how to find the acceleration of a racecar."

"Well that's easy, you just find the difference in velocity and divide by elapsed time," Spencer replied.

Kelly narrowed her eyes.

" 'Whenever you feel like criticizing any one, just remember that all the people in the world haven't had the advantages that you've had' ," Spencer recited.

"Stop cheating!" Kelly snapped as she slapped her hands on the dashboard.

"Sorry, am I ruining your attempts to cram me into your predesigned stereotype?" Spencer mocked.

"I guess...you are," Kelly realized. "I'm sorry it's just...all the jocks and tough kids I knew back home thought they were kings of the world, and could barely count to ten."

"Hey, I had those types of people too," Spencer replied. "It sucks that-"

"That people treat them like royalty and me the girl who always gets straight A's, who always takes the lead on the group projects, who isn't afraid to raise her hand and be the first to volunteer, I'm nothing!?" Kelly interjected.

"Well yeah...more or less," Spencer sighed. "Being smart is overrated."

"It really is...and that's the true tragedy," Kelly sighed, before picking herself back and gripping Spencer by his shoulders. "But you! You ARE smart and yet you, you...sell yourself out with this...Macho Man routine! Why would you do that!?"

"Well I mean...haven't you ever wanted to just forget all about that and just fit in?" Spencer asked.

Kelly's face took a sour appearance.

"Never!" she huffed as she turned around. "The only thing that gives me any form of satisfaction is knowing that I am so far advanced than the simians surrounding. I would never be another...FAKER like you!"

Kelly marched out of the room and left Spencer behind. She did not go far before reaching Liz.

"So," she greeted, "I was just talking to Spencer-"

"You were? That's unfortunate," Liz replied. "I hope being in the same room with him alone didn't cause any mental rape on your mind. How big was that room? The amount of space between you and the nearest man can be a symbol of power, if a man ever tries to get you in close it's not because they care about you, but because they want to remind you that you're their property."

"Uh, I think I'm fine," Kelly answered.

"Hm, it's already too late then," Liz noted. "Clearly just by breathing the same air as him the indoctrination has begun. People like Spencer are the embodiment of the Patriarchy, just by existing and displaying their height, weight, muscle, they can express ideas of domination, forcing women into submission without them even realizing it. Don't worry, I'll make sure to get you back in your proper head space."

"Oh hi there!" Shelby greeted as she slithered up to the two girls. "Liz, just the girl I wanted to see. I've got an exclusive scoop here and I could use a second opinion."

"Well, that's my cue to exit," Kelly remarked.

"Actually, I could use a third opinion too," Shelby said, "it's not _that_ exclusive."

"I'll pass," Kelly said. "That look in your eyes tells me it's not something I want to involve myself with."

As Kelly left, Shelby turned to Liz eagerly.

"Okay are you ready for this!?" Shelby asked. "You're a psychologist right?"

"Well, technical I don't have a PhD," Liz replied.

"Oh good, a PhD, don't worry we'll use some vague school name that sounds official but no one will ever be able to verify," Shelby assured. "Anyways, here's the deal. I was just minding my own business, when there I was crammed in a ventilation shaft when I happened to overhear that-get this-Simpson actually has a split personality. Like as in, he's two people at once! Isn't that crazy?"

"You were minding your own business in a ventilation shaft?" Liz asked.

"You're missing the picture here," Shelby said. "Simpson! He's not who he says he is, talk about a scandal!"

"Hm, yes, that is quite interesting," Liz remarked. Though now that I think about it, it actually does explain some of his peculiar action. Don't worry, Shelby, I'll handle this."

"But do you think he could be dangerous?" Shelby said. "Come on, give me something to work with here. Is he a threat to society? Is he just misunderstood? What does it say about our regard for mental health-"

"I said I'll handle it," Liz replied.

"Hm..." Shelby said to herself as she chewed on her pen while Liz left. "Elizabeth Countsen, PhD, claimed she felt the public could not handle the thought of a contestant with a split personality and it would be better kept in the hands of educated professionals. Clearly a perfect example of today's fear and reluctance to address mental disability...yeah, that sounds about right!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** Kelly, I don't know what her problem is. She acts like she's so above it all, but if you ask me she's just looking for validation. Sure, you're smart, good for you, but the world doesn't owe you a trophy, and I've already figured that out, she needs to catch up with the program.

 **Kelly-** I guess...I misjudged Spencer and I tried to slap a label on him before I really knew him...but it's his own FAULT for trying to be something he's not. He puts on a front to fit in with society, to fit in with what people expect, and it's people like that who are driving our world in an endless circle. It needs to stop!

 **Liz-** I studied the human mind so that one day I can help people with the deep intricacies of the brain...but out here I can put my knowledge to other use, I can use it to gain control over people! This isn't the real world, this is a competition. Take Kelly for instance, she alienates herself by putting up walls, so I just need to facilitate the direction she takes and she'll do exactly what I need. As for Simpson, now that I've got this key bit of information I can finally start to pry into his mind.

(Starving Zombies)

Niles walked into a room to find Ricko setting up a series of crates and other objects he could find.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Niles asked.

"I was getting a little tired of just playing the guitar, I thought maybe I could set up a drum set," Ricko replied. "Maybe I could even get a new band all together here. Ever thought of taking up a spot on the drums?"

"No," Niles replied.

"It's easy!" Ricko assured, giving a demonstrative beat along his makeshift instrument.

"Alright, well look," Niles said as he put his hands on either end of the drum and faced Ricko. "I know we haven't necessarily gotten off to the best start."

"You did threaten to kill me," Ricko agreed.

"And that threat still stands," Niles growled. "But that doesn't mean we can't at least try to talk right? I mean what's the harm?"

"Haha...yeah, no harm can come from talking...right?" Ricko said nervously.

"So if I got this straight, you're tight with Tricia, you're never going to vote her out," Niles said.

"Never gonna happen!" Ricko confirmed. "She holds my heart in her hands!"

"Alright fine, then what about Melania?" Niles asked.

"Well uh...I'd feel kinda bad about that," Ricko said nervously. "I mean, she's such a natural leader, we kinda need someone like that, don't we?"

"No," Niles said. "But fine, whatever, that just leaves Connor then."

"Oh...I guess," Ricko said. "But...he's really good at challenges. If we vote him out then we're probably just asking to keep losing."

"So you're saying you're going to vote for me!?" Niles snarled angrily as he grabbed Ricko by the collar and held him in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, that's not what I'm saying at all," Ricko pleaded. "I would never vote for you!"

"Then who are you going to vote for?" Niles demanded.

"Oh...well, when...you, when you look at it that way..." Ricko continued to stutter. "I, well..let me put it like this: Let's just win the challenge and then we won't have to worry about it."

"Are you done with your chewtoy?" Melania asked from behind as she entered the room.

"He's no use anyways," Niles remarked as he let Ricko fall to the ground.

The smaller boy quickly fled the scene, only to return and push his drum set out of the room along with him.

"I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you alone," Melania said to Niles.

"Oh my God, is this going to be about your feelings again?" Niles groaned.

"...Maybe," Melania sighed.

"I told you, I'm not interested!" Niles spat.

"I know, and that's why you're the only person I can tell, because you don't care," Melania replied. "I just need someone to hear what's going through my mind, that's all I ask."

"You can talk, but I can't promise I'll listen," Niles reluctantly conceded.

"Well, it's Connor," Melania began. "He told me he loved me."

"Oh," Niles said in surprise.

"Well, he didn't say love, maybe I'm reading that wrong," Melania said uncertainly as she paced. "But, but that's what he meant...I'm pretty sure. He was saying nice things about me, and how he wanted us to be...more?"

"So what's the problem then?" Niles asked. "Do you not like him?"

"I do like him," Melania said. "I like him a lot and this idea of the two of us holding hands, together...it seems alluring...but, but I can't! I'm not prepared, I have never thought about...a serious relationship!"

"Well does it have to be serious?" Niles asked.

"I'd like it to be," Melania sighed. 'Some day, I'm just...scared..."

"Sometimes we run into things because we want it to feel right," Niles said as Melania sat down next to him in mental exhaustion. "That doesn't mean it's going to end well though. If you're not ready, then don't. Simple as that."

"That was oddly profound for you," Melania sighed.

"I might as well say something so you leave me alone, right?" Niles said as he offered his hand to help her back up.

"I knew I came to you for a reason," Melania replied. "I'll let you be though, I think I should probably think about this alone too."

Niles left the room while Melania stood by herself, and a rhythmic drumbeat from the next room over began to fill the room.

 _I thought I had it all figured out, I thought I knew what I wanted._

 _But then you came around, you turned me upside down._

 _A dream of love, is that so much to ask?_

 _To give you my heart, and let you abscond with it?_

 _Just give myself up, no more thoughts, no more fears, just you and me._

 _Then why is it so hard?_

 _Why do I stop to ask so many questions?_

 _What more am I wanting? What's keeping me back?_

 _What's keeping you from me, what's keeping me from my dream?_

 _No I don't know, and that's the worst part of all._

 _Where do I belong?! Where do I belong?_

 _Won't somebody show me the way?_

 _Where do I belong...where do I belong..._

 _Your hand in mine, one body against another._

 _It's all so simple, it' s all so easy, why can't I just be happy?_

 _Why does it hurt, when you touch my heart?_

 _Is it me? Why can't I change, what's wrong with me?_

 _I should smile, I saw the way you look at me..and I looked away._

 _You rose like the sun on a summer's day..._

 _And I, I froze like winter's coldest night._

 _How I want to reach out and ask you to stay_

 _How I want to turn and run away._

 _I hear that you love me, and I fear that I might..._

 _No I don't know, and that's the worst part of all._

 _Where do I belong?! Where do I belong?_

 _Won't somebody show me the way?_

 _Where do I belong..._

 _Where...do I..._

 _belong?_

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Yikes, Niles is scary! I uh...didn't mean to lie to him, but well...he sorted played me into a corner where I didn't have a choice. I don't like it when people play mind games like that, my head isn't smart enough to keep up!

 **Niles-** Ricko was about as useless as expected. Both him and Tricia are more interested in each other than actually focusing on the game. So my only hope here is Melania, that's the only reason I pretended to care about her...that's all it was!

 **Melania-** I guess...Niles is right. Love isn't something to play with and I don't want to treat Connor like a toy. We both deserve better than that. But...I just feel like I'm letting a golden opportunity slip through my hand...and I don't know if I'll ever get it again.

(Later)

The three vehicles arrived and the teams disembarked.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone!" Jeanette gushed eagerly. "Welcome to your next challenge! Today we will be having...a race!"

"Wow, original," Niles remarked.

"Silence!" Jeanette barked. "As this is a new community sprouting out of the ashes it's time we restored some culture with our very own Olympics. This will be a three person race, so each team will be selecting three to compete. The first will be a bike ride across the arid plains until you reach the mountains and tag out with your teammate who will take on the rockclimbing task. From there they will trade off with the final player who will hang glide down and reach a target, only then will the challenge be over."

"Wow, so you've moved on to recycling challenges from past seasons too," Niles remarked.

"I said silence!" Jeanette snapped. "It's my idea, all mine, very original and creative and you will LOVE it!"

The teams glanced at each other nervously at Jeanette's outburst.

"Ahem, I just get so riled up at sporting events," Jeanette said as she composed herself again. "Now then, select who will be competing in each portion of the challenge and we'll get into position."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I need to get back into the challenge mindset. This is something that I know, this is something that I am comfortable with, and I am sure that once we win I will feel much better all around!

 **Sashonelle-** They say there's no I in team, but I'm sure Lana would fine a way to spell it with one anyways. Point is, Lana was the biggest force slowing us down and now we should have no problem.

 **Liz-** Having never once had to attend an elimination, the typical behavior pattern would be to find pride in my abilities, to attribute my own skill to such a feat. I'm far more aware than that though and I will not let hubris be my downfall now!

"Ready?" Jeanette announced, as Tricia, Sway, and Shelby each sat on a bicycle, ready to take off. "Let the games begin!"

The three on their bikes took off, peddling as fast as they could and kicking up dust under their tires.

"Yeehaw!" Tricia cheered as she moved at an alarming rate, recklessly weaving between Shelby and Sway.

"Hey cut that out!" Sway grunted.

Shelby just gritted her teeth as flecks and pebbles were knocked against her face. Tricia eventually pulled ahead while Shelby and Sway continued to race neck and neck with each other.

"How is she doing that!?" Sway demanded.

"Not wasting her breath playing commentator?" Shelby finally remarked.

Sway grunted and doubled his efforts, setting his eyes on Tricia and peddling madly to chase after her.

"Slow and steady," Shelby assured herself. "If you can even call it that."

Tricia came up to a rock which she set her sights on and launched herself off of, performing a flip in the air before landing.

"I can do that," Sway remarked as he tried to mimic her actions.

Instead he just awkwardly fumbled forward, losing speed and allowing Shelby to catch up to him again.

"No!" he grunted.

The three were coming up to the mountain by now. Something else had caught Tricia's eye though. She saw a crevice to the right and swerved to investigate.

"Woo, daredevil!" she exclaimed as she drove her bike into the crack and bounced along the sides.

"What are you doing!?" Niles shouted from the sidelines. "You're blowing out lead!"

Sway and Shelby moved past Tricia, closing in on the mountain. As they approached, though, Shelby's front wheel got caught in a small divet, it was enough to launch her forward and off her bike as she crashed down.

"Haha, victory is mine!" Sway laughed as he took the lead.

Sway pulled up to the base of the mountain where Wally was waiting for him.

"It's on you now, dude!" he said as he tagged out.

 **Confessional:**

 **Tricia-** This race was too slow for a wild spirit like me. I made it more fun!

 **Shelby-** Take not, slow and steady does NOT win the race! Stop the spread of these lies!

 **Wally-** This mountain doesn't know what's coming, when I'm down scaling it, it will only be a pile of pebbles! Huh...but they don't give out medals for conquering pebbles...what a dilemma.

"Alright, Mountain, get ready for this!" Wally exclaimed as charged forward and began awkwardly paddling his way up along the rough edge.

Along the plain, Shelby was picking up her bike and getting back on. She had only just mounted when Tricia zipped past her.

"Woohoo!" Tricia exclaimed as she flipped off her bike, rolled through the air and landed on Connor's shoulders. "Go, go, go!"

Tricia hopped off of Connor and the boy took off running. He leapt up the wall and quickly began scaling skillfully. It wasn't long before he passed Wally and began leaving him behind.

"Oh that does it, no more messing around," Wally growled. "Time for the triple flip maneuver!"

Wally flung his hands back before launching himself forward...he ended up slamming his face straight against the rocky surface.

"Ow..."he wheezed.

He managed to grab onto a jutting rock above him, only to have it crumble and the above rocks to slam down on his fingers, trapping his hands.

"Aaaaaah!" he cried in pain.

Down below, Shelby caught up with Spencer and tagged out with him.

"Now hurry, we need to catch up," Shelby ordered.

"Oh really, I was thinking of taking my time," Spencer replied sarcastically.

"Just go!" Shelby said as she gave him a shove from behind.

Spencer lunged at the mountain, using his long arms to make broad strides, pulling himself up. He soon had passed Wally as well.

"Oh come on!" Wally groaned as he tried to pry his hands free.

Connor was continuing to pull himself up, one step at a time. He eventually reached a flat ridge which he could climb up to and walk along. Spencer was rapidly coming up behind him like a vicious predator closing in on its prey. Connor saw him out of the corner of his eye and tried to increase his pace. Spencer pulled himself up and came up to the ledge as well. Connor jumped up to continue climbing up the rock surface, but Spencer shoved him with his shoulder, knocking him off his grip.

"Sorry, bro, I'm in it to win," Spencer said as he started to climb.

Connor managed to grab onto the other boy's ankle and hang on. He pulled himself back off, but Spencer swung his leg from side to side. Connor hit the side of the rock and slid back down. Meanwhile, Wally was finally able to pull his hands free...however in doing so he was no luck suspended by anything and fell back down to the bottom.

"We're so screwed," Sway groaned, watching from the bottom.

"AAaaaah!" Wally roared as he charged at the mountain again. "Die, die, die!"

Without looking down he managed to charge straight up the side the mountain, bringing himself to the ledge.

"Whoa...how did I do that?" he gasped. "I mean...how did I do that? The world will never know my secret!"

Connor had pulled himself back up as well and was now chasing after Spencer who had taken the lead. Spencer tossed himself up the final push to reach the top and tag out with Simpson.

"Bring this home for us, bro," Spencer said.

"I'll uh...try," Simpson said meekly as he gripped the bars of the hang glider. "Oh gee...I've never been on one of these before, it seems sort of dangerous."

"Better hurry up," Spencer remarked as he glanced down at Connor gaining on them.

"Okay, okay...here it goes!" Simpson whimpered before leaping off the edge.

Without even looking where he was going, he awkwardly spiraled downwards.

"No, you have to aim for the target!" Spencer shouted.

Simpson was too busy screaming as he descended and hit the ground.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you missed the mark," Jeanette noted. "You'll have to try again."

"I have to climb all the way back up?" Simpson moaned.

"Or you could just take the stairs," Jeanette offered as she pointed to a flight of stairs going along the mountain.

"How did those get there?" Simpson asked.

"One of the mysteries of nature," Jeanette answered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** I just turned us around from last to first...now we just have to count on Simpson not to blow it for us.

 **Wally-** This mountain has proven to be a more formidable opponent than I anticipated. I can respect that, but victory will still be mine!

 **Connor-** This is coming close and will probably come right down to the final leg. One unlucky break could be all it takes to ruin us if we're not careful.

"Go, Melania!" Connor exclaimed as he reached the top and tagged out with Melania.

"I got this!" Melania said as she grabbed her glider and dove over the edge.

She eyed her target and let herself soar closer towards it. She narrowed in,however, she was caught off guard by a sudden gust of wind. This threw her off course and she just narrowly missed the target.

"Oh, so close," Jeanette remarked. "But no cigar, go back and try again."

From the top, Brittany glanced over to the side to see Simpson approaching again. She looked back down in the other direction to see Wally still struggling his way up the mountain.

"You can do it," she encouraged.

'Yes, I CAN do it!" Wally shouted as he leapt like a frog, launching his whole body onto a pointed rock.

However, his weight pulled it out of its lodged section and caused it to fall back down and crush him.

"You...can maybe do it," Brittany corrected.

Simpson had reached the top again.

"Okay, okay, this time, this time..." he tried to hype himself up.

He paused, took a breath, and before he realized what he was doing he had rolled up his sleeves.

"Finally," Damian remarked. "My chance for a little excitement."

Damian clutched the handlebar and jumped over the edge. He pointed himself forward, diving for the target.

"Come on," he said to himself.

With high speed, his hit his mark successfully.

"The Mega Mutants win immunity!" Jeanette announced. "It's down to the Starving Zombies and the Lasting Legends."

"Come on, Wally, come on!" Brittany urged and Wally, inch by inch, reached towards the top.

His fingertips just edged over the top and Brittany was able to make contact.

"That counts!" she exclaimed.

"Now like it's going to matter," Melania replied as she prepared to take off again.

"We'll see about that!" Brittany said as she hastily grabbed her glider and took off after Melania.

The two both soared through the sky, Melania taking a smooth course, while Brittany was diving hard.

"This is going to be close," Jeanette said.

With a thud one of the girls hit the target, before being knocked out of the way by the second.

"The winner is," Jeanette revealed, "..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Lasting Legends!"

"Yolo!" Brittany cheered victoriously.

"Ugh!" Melania groaned as she punched the sand.

"That means Starving Zombies, it's time to have another vote," Jeanette stated. "I'll see you all soon."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** How did we lose that? I don't understand! Everything seemed to be going so well.

 **Ricko-** Aw man, I don't like this...now someone's gonna get angry, and uh...depending on who that someone is, there's a very likely chance that it will result in me getting hurt.

 **Niles-** Well, this is just great. Time to scramble like I've never before.

(Starving Zombies)

"Hello!" Tricia greeted Melania as the two walked into an open room together.

"No time for chat, let's get down to business," Melania said. "Uh...where's your boyfriend?"

"In here," Ricko's voice came from a crate.

"What...are you doing in there?" Melania asked.

"Niles said he was gonna kill me," Ricko answered. "I'm guessing his temper isn't going to be at an all time best right now."

"No, no, no," Tricia said as she pulled him out. "Fear will get you nowhere. We have to FIGHT! Let me at'em! I'll tear him to shreds if he tries anything-"

"No, no!" Ricko said as he pulled Tricia back. "No fighting, no violence at all. The best way to fight is to just send the votes his way. Uh, right Melania?"

"It looks like our hands are tied here," Melania said. "Let's keep it simple here."

"Simple, right, I can do that," Ricko said.

"More like boring!" Tricia said while sticking out her tongue. "Are you suuuuure I can't just give him the old claw to the back?"

"There's no need for a lady to fight a man's fight," Ricko said before hearing approaching footsteps. "Eeek, he's coming! I gotta hide!"

Ricko desperately looked for something to shelter himself with. Tricia just grabbed him and tossed him out the window.

"Waa-oh!" Ricko exclaimed as his shirt was caught on a hook outside the window.

Tricia soon leaped out to join him as well. Melania was left to face Niles alone.

"Well, here we are," Niles said. "I know you're my only shot to stay here. The love birds are never going to split, but really you saw them today. Ricko is useless in everything and dense as a sack of rocks. And Tricia she's not here to play for the team, she's here to do her own thing. Look at her in the challenge, she cost us time for no reason other than she felt like it. Say what you want about me, at least I'm here to fight for this time."

"Hm...yes," Melania said as she nodded in agreement. "You bring up some good points, but I can't promise anything just yet."

"Well, that's not reassuring at all," Niles scoffed. "Come on, give me something here."

"I'm sorry, I need time to consider this," Melania said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** I'm so screwed. I wonder how much damage I can do before the vote, cut the tires, tear up the beds, give them something to remember me by?

 **Ricko-** Voting out Niles is just basic survival skills at this point. Him being here threatens my survival.

 **Tricia-** Ooh, I still wish to get a little bloody to make this vote more interesting.

 **Melania-** Well, I don't really want to vote anyone out here. Logically taking out Niles would keep me in a good spot, but is it worth it to keep around those two clowns over an actual strong challenge player?

Melania found Connor sitting by himself.

"I didn't see you in the main room," Melania remarked. "I'm surprised, I thought you'd want to get the chance to discuss the vote."

"I guess...I just felt seeing you again might be...awkward after...you know," Connor replied.

"There's no reason this needs to be awkward, we can treat this as strictly business," Melania stated.

"So is it Niles going here?" Connor asked.

"Is that what you want to see happen?" Melania asked.

"Honestly, it wouldn't be my first choice," Connor said. "But what I want is for us to work together above all else. I'll do what it takes to make that work."

"Hm," Melania said thoughtfully. "Well we're going to have to make a decision then."

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** What's gotten into me? Ever since this morning I haven't been able to focus on strategy at all. I didn't expect this at all, but I've left myself completely vulnerable.

 **Melania-** So basically the power of the decision comes down to me...just the way I like it, but that doesn't make it any easier.

(Elimination)

"Welcome, come one, come all!" Jeanette greeted as the Starving Zombies sat before here and the other teams watched from the sides. "Will tonight be as exciting as the tiebreaker we saw last night?"

"Maybe!" Tricia exclaimed as she raised her claws towards Niles and had to be held back by Ricko.

"Well there's no time like the present," Jeanette said, "You know how this works, you do not want to receive votes. Whoever receives the most is sent out and to their doom in the mines."

Niles clenched his teeth, Ricko was careful to look everywhere but at him, Melania just kept her hands firmly gripped together.

"The first vote is for...Tricia!"

"Nyeh!" Tricia pouted.

"Second vote..." Melania continued, "...Niles!"

"Third vote...Niles!"

"Fourth Vote...is the same as the fifth..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tricia!"

"Oh," Tricia said as he mouth formed a round shape in shock.

"Wait wait wait...wait...what...wait...wait no...wait what...what...what huh...wait," Ricko stammered. "What what...what happened...what...no no, that's that that can't be right...what..."

"Tricia, you have been eliminated, the toxic mines await," Jeanette stated.

"Okay, ya got me!" Tricia said before kissing Ricko and then cartwheeling towards the opening in the ground. "Adios!"

"That does it for you guys," Jeanette stated. "We'll do it all again tomorrow. See you then!"

 **Votes:**

 **Tricia-** I'm voting for...NILES no one scares my mate!

 **Ricko-** Niles, uh sorry...you're gonna hurt me though and I kinda like...me.

 **Niles-** Tricia, this is my shot at surviving. But also you suck and annoy me, so it's win win anyways.

 **Connor-** Voting for Tricia. You have a lovely spirit, but right now there's just no more room for you.

 **Melania-** I vote to eliminate Tricia. Sorry, you're proven to be a strong player, but an unpredictable one, and I can't have that. There's no telling what you're going to do, and for my game to work I need order. So good bye.

(Later)

As the Starving Zombies returned to their home, Melania lingered behind. She grabbed Connor and pulled him aside too.

"About earlier today," she said softly. "I'm sorry to uh...put you out in the cold like that."

"It's no bi-" Connor began, but Melania held her finger to his lips.

"I was confused and feeling lost, but I should have thought that you were feeling the same way, and I shouldn't have just shut you out like that," Melania sighed. "But the truth is, I'm not used to this."

"Hey, you're not alone," Connor said. "We're all learning here."

"Yes..." Melania said and nodded. "But I'm so used to everything making sense, to having order and rules that I can turn to...this, there are no rules, there is no way to expect the feelings that are going to happen...and that frightens me."

"It's okay," Connor said as he put his hands on either side of Melania comfortingly.

"That being said," Melania continued. "You're an amazing guy, and...I haven't been open with my feelings...because I was afraid once I opened that door there would be no going back...but I realize now, it goes both ways...if I don't take a chance, I might miss out. And so...I want to leave that door open, maybe just a crack."

"I'm okay with that," Connor said, the two of them getting close, Melania closing her eyes as their lips were about to make contact.

"Get a room, you two!" Someone exclaimed.

The two looked to the side to see Shelby walking by.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Melania demanded.

"Um can't a reporter go for a little midnight stroll and not have to be subjected to PDA at every corner?" Shelby remarked. "Whatever, that's not the kind of story I'm looking for...right now."

Shelby kept walking, leaving past the vehicles until she came to a space between some large boulders.

"Let's see...my calculations say that the tunnel opening should be right about...here!" she said to herself, uncovering a grate between the boulders.

She pried it open and slipped into a dank tunnel.

"Okay, what secrets await me in here?" she said as she walked along the watery path.

She heard a noise and paused. All around her all she could see were shadows. Just blurs of darkness surrounding her. She stayed still, only the sound of her breath echoing along the metal tunnel. Then she saw a flicker of movement. She ran for it, and receive the sound of fleeting footsteps as a figure ran through the darkness. She continued to run along the path, despite her impaired vision. Eventually she found herself in another open chamber, illuminated by dim lights along the end. Up on a platform stood the dark figure, facing away from her.

"Show yourself!" she shouted. "I've got your mask so there's no hiding anymore, Taylor, if that is even your real name!"

"It is," the boy said, turning around.

He showed a rugged face with raven black hair sharply cut along the sides, but with pointed bangs on either end. He had blue eyes and a cold smirk.

"Who are you!?" Shelby demanded.

"I am Taylor," the boy said with a shrug.

"And what are you doing here?" Shelby prodded.

"My job," Taylor answered.

"Which is?" Shelby continued to grill.

"Come on, now, you're the reporter, you've already got all the pieces, what fun would it be if I just gave you all the answers," Taylor replied.

"You've been spying on us, you've got equipment...it's more than just you, someone wanted you to gather info," Shelby said. "But who and why...who would have anything to gain from this? Rival Networks, is that it? Trying to find the secrets to Total Drama to spoil them and tank the ratings!"

"Please, how petty," Taylor scoffed. "Do you really think I'd waste my talents on something so trivial."

"Alright then, the FBI!" Shelby said. "Or the CIA...or MI6! One of the big acronyms! This whole thing is illegal isn't it. I knew there was shady dealings going on, something isn't right about that Jeanette Washington, she's hiding something-"

"Again, way off," Taylor said. "My employer is someone far more power, someone who doesn't take failure as an option. But I think you've asked enough questions, now I've got one for you, Shelby. Can you swim?"

"Uh...I guess?" Shelby replied.

"Then you just might live!" Taylor laughed evil as he kicked a valve. "Ahaahaha HAHAH HAHA HA HA!"

The valve triggered a minuscule trickle of water to begin dripping out of a single pipe.

"Um...can we just pretend that didn't happen?" Taylor asked meekly.

"Sure, if we pretend that you told me on the record that your plan was to include a sleeper agent in the former of a hidden dormant personality inside of Simpson," Shelby said.

"Deal...wait what?" Taylor replied; however, he just shook his head, revealed a grappling hook, fired him and rappelled himself away into the heights of darkness.


	10. My Name Is

"Welcome to Total Drama Armageddon!" Jeanette Washington exclaimed with clasped hands. "Oh I'm so very glad to have you joining us, and I'm sure you will be glad you did too, since we've got another exciting episode today! Why just the other day, we had our teams compete in a post-apocalyptic triathlon, and if that's the not the most fun you've ever seen in your life then I don't know what to say to you! On the Starving Zombies, Connor confessed his feelings for Melania, but she had a hard time figuring out how to react. On the Mega Mutants, Shelby overheard Simpson revealing his hidden persona, Damian, to Christian. And on the Lasting Legends...well things are just a mess with nearly everyone targeting everyone. In the end though it was the Starving Zombies that lost, Niles seemed to be on the outs, but Melania made a call and turned on Tricia, sending her out instead. What drama awaits!? Only way to find out is to keep watching!"

(Starving Zombies)

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** So last night...went wrong in so many different ways. Me and Tricia got split up, I can't believe this. We were supposed to get through this together, never leaving each other's sides...isn't that how it's supposed to work. I mean, I had so many songs about going to the end of the world with the girl you love, and now they're just...lies, man. I'm not about that. So now I gotta do...something, right? There are three other people on this team and they all voted against Tricia, so something's gotta change here!

Ricko nervously tiptoed up to Melania from behind.

"Uh...um, hi there," Ricko stammered nervously.

"Yes, hello!" Melania stated firmly as she turned around.

"Uh so right...about last night..." Rickoy said while awkwardly tugging at his hair.

"Yes, apologies for that, it was unfortunate that I had to go back on my word," Melania replied. "I didn't think you'd want to hear that I was considering to vote Tricia, but I was, and after careful consideration it seemed like it was for the best that she leave. She had trouble with authority and following orders and that could be troublesome for the future of challenges."

"Oh uh...right...okay then," Ricko said blankly while nodding. "So then, uh...am I in trouble?"

"You tell me," Melania replied. "I'm not making my decisions here based on what I WANT I'm looking at what this team needs. So tell me, Ricko, are you going to keep working hard, keep bringing something to this team, are you going to keep us afloat? Do we NEED you on this team?"

"Uh...ma'am, yes ma'am!" Ricko said with determination. "I will get back to...doing just that...right now!"

Ricko turned around and march out the door. Once he was out of eyesight he returned to his usual walk. It wasn't long before he bumped into Connor in the next room.

"Connor!" he exclaimed.

"That's me," the other boy replied.

"My buddy, my pal, we're good friends, right?!" Ricko exclaimed as he slid up close to Connor.

"Uh, sure...if you want," Connor said uncertainly

"Perfect!" Ricko exclaimed. "In that case, I've got a favor to ask of you."

"Go ahead," Connor said.

"Great, please tell Niles that you voted against him and I was the third vote for Tricia," Ricko said. "He'll probably go easy on you when it comes to the whole murder thing."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I don't like to lie to Ricko, or anyone for that matter. If I can find it practical, I prefer to play an honest game. But I think this is for the best, if he this gives him a kick in the right direction and brings our strength up, he shouldn't have to worry, if he fails, well he can't say I didn't give him fair warning.

 **Ricko-** All these people did lie to me and push me aside last round, so this is war now, man! But I mean...I'm not really much for war, sure I've rocked out over songs about Gozilla tearing up the town and stuff, but actually going through with that? No thanks, man! I prefer to just get along with everyone, you know? So this might be a little bit tricky.

 **Connor-** Ricko...he seems like a good guy, honestly. This game and the position we're in just doesn't allow for a lot of choices. I'd like to keep Ricko around, I don't think he's done anything wrong. But it's just the other options are someone I've been working with from the start, and someone who came through and flipped to turn the vote around in our favor. So...sorry Ricko.

(Mega Mutants)

Shelby was walking between rooms when suddenly she was grabbed from the side and pulled over.

"Get your hands off me, I know karate!" Shelby shouted as she flailed helplessly.

"Quiet down, it's just me," Spencer said.

"You know, you could have just said something," Shelby pointed out.

"Sorry, I just thought we ought to talk," Spencer said.

"I agree," Shelby said as she pulled out her notes. "I've been trying to map out the systems here, it goes much further than just a single base of operations. I think Jeanette, or someone, had an entire sewer system excavated, there could be an entire network or tunnels that span the whole wasteland. Now, the key is to look for entry points, they tend to all be the same distance apart-"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer scoffed. "I meant talk about the game."

"This is very important," Shelby insisted.

"Not right now it's not," Spencer said. "We still haven't had to vote yet, but honestly if we did I still don't know what would happen, and I don't like that."

"Hm, agreed, the lack of concrete information is concerning," Shelby remarked as she tapped her pen against her arm.

"I think I'm getting in good with Christian and Simpson though," Spencer said. "They seem like cool guys, so if you just want to start making friends there-"

"Those hooligans!?" Shelby scoffed. "No way, Christian is such a pain, I cannot imagine actively putting up with him. Nope, that's not going to happen."

"Well what do you suggest!?" Spencer said with annoyance.

"I'm glad you asked!" Shelby said with a smile. "I am feeling right at home with my fellow intellectuals, Kelly and Liz."

"Okay, you must be joking," Spencer said with a fake laugh. "Those two hate me. I mean, Liz hates men in general, she'd probably find some reason to get me killed for the glory of the feminist manifesto."

"Hey, there are two other men on this team before we even have to worry about you," Shelby reassured.

"And Kelly? She's insufferable," Spencer scoffed. "Don't tell me you want to put up with her any longer than we have to?"

"She's harmless," Shelby assured. "And she hates Christian too, so she's a lock on our side if we go that way."

"What if I don't want to go that way?" Spencer argued.

"Well, I guess once the whole split personality thing comes to light, we can aim to get Simpson out instead," Shelby said.

"The what thing?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you yet," Shelby replied eager to relish in another story.

"You know what, never mind," Spencer said. "I'm going to talk to the boys, and get them to agree on a target right now. And I can tell you, once the votes are there for Kelly or Liz that's where I'm going, so you can either climb on board or keep causing problems for no reason."

Spencer left Shelby, leaving her to huff in annoyance by herself. Spencer found Christian, leaning over one of the bunks, as if he were looking for something.

"Hey, what's up?" Spencer remarked.

"Ah, morning, Spencer!" Christian replied. "I was just switching one of Liz's pens for one of Shelby's. I think it's a given that this will lead to conflict, but I'm more interested in seeing who throws the first stone. Shelby seems like the possessive type, I'm kind of hoping it's her, I would love to see her throw a scene. And get herself killed. Though Liz is very confrontational, I think she could launch an attack as well, and I'm not saying that wouldn't be fun to see."

"Yeah, sounds like some wicked fun alright," Spencer said.

"Alright, enough small chat," Christian said as he turned around and faced Spencer. "Honestly, Spencer, I'm not sure about you. You're gung ho attitude is starting to wear thin, I'm getting bored, I need something new."

"Oh, uh sure then! Alright!" Spencer said. "What did you have in mind? Locking someone in the back? Or locking them OUT at night. I bet Kelly would fre-"

"No, no, see this is what I'm talking about," Christian said as he threw his hands up. "It's so easy to offer up these meaningless gestures just so you can try to fit in, just so you can pretend you're some bad boy. It's so shallow though, it's so hollow, it doesn't mean anything, it doesn't prove anything. I want to see something with truly dark motivations behind it, Spencer, not just some hollow attempt at trying to impress me."

Christian gave a frustrated shove against Spencer.

'Uh...okay?" Spencer said uncertainly. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Christian sighed. "That really isn't helping your case. But since you asked so nicely! I want to see someone really hurt by you, a real betrayal. Prove what you're willing to sacrifice for yourself. For example, if we had to vote, you would have to vote out Shelby."

"Wait what? I didn't agree to that," Spencer said.

"Boring," Christian replied as he squeezed Spencer's face. "The choice is yours though. You can take out that drab little pest, and do it in a way that she never sees coming...or you can prove that you're just another dull poser out there. I'm fascinated to see what you choose."

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** The plan was divide and conquer. Spencer and I could split up, find allies, regroup and take control...but well, it seems as though we got as far as split up and then got stuck there. We've got different goals now and that might be a bit of an issue.

 **Christian-** Not having to vote is really starting to grow boring. This place is feeling stagnant, people are being pushed to their limits at all. I need to start pushing a little harder. I'm not interested in some petty feats anymore, I want to see people ready to throw each other to the wolves, and I will get what I want!

 **Spencer-** Sooo...that could have gone better. Shelby is on my side here, I don't want to throw her away just to prove a point to Christian. But I guess I have to think, do I really need here? We weren't close before swapping, and now she's being stubborn about keeping around someone she knows will never work with me...letting her go might not be the end of the world either.

(Lasting Legends)

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** After talking with Sashonelle, it seems like we both want to hang onto numbers on our side. The only clear compromise here is to vote out Wally, and keep both Sway and Brittany in. Do I feel like this could be a risk? I do, but I think it is one worth taking. Sashonelle and I have a relationship where we will need to rely on each other, whether we like it or not.

Scout and Sway were walking together.

"So, my robo bro, what is going on in that mechanical head of yours?" Sway asked. "Anything new to report?"

"Hm, I have been considering all possibilities in detail," Scout replied. "I think we may need to consider the option of cutting out Wally here as the simplest route."

"Wait, really?" Sway said in confusion. "I mean...okay, but didn't you just tell me to get close to him?"

"I did," Scout replied. "And I think keeping him on our side if at all possible is still necessary. However, given his unpredictable nature, I would rather keep ourselves safe as possible by keeping it on him rather than relying on his vote."

"Hm...if you say so," Sway said unconvinced, "But I think I'm getting through to him, starting to speak his language, you know. I think we could get him to vote out one of the girls, and that would be a way better position for us to go into."

"Good to know," Scout said. "If we can set ourselves up with two possible courses of action, then we are looking good."

Meanwhile, Sashonelle was lying on her bed, her back perfectly parallel with the mattress, while Brittany was hanging over the edge of hers.

"So, I was just thinking," Sashonelle remarked.

"Uh-huh," Brittany replied. "That's good."

"And I think we ought to reconsider this vote," Sashonelle replied. "I think I can rope Scout in over to our side, he feels like he owes me for the round before. I think it would be much simpler for us to just cut Wally out of the picture and remove him from the equation."

"Sash, I am like so glad to hear like all your big brainstorming ideas," Brittany replied. "But you know like, recent studies show that it usually takes three ideas before you find a plan that works solidly."

"But Scout was only the first idea we had" Sashonelle said.

"Right, first we said Scout, then you said Wally, and now for a third idea I'm going to suggest Scout again," Brittany replied. "Case closed, looks like we're all good!"

"The first idea can't be the same as the third," Sashonelle scoffed. "That's just the first again."

"No it's not," Brittany replied. "And so what, maybe the first idea got it right and we just need to return to that."

"Fine, whatever," Sashonelle sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Scout may have a robotic brain and 100% focused on strategy, but even then, mistakes can happen, right? I may not know all the science that goes into him, but I can tell you one thing and that's that boys can be suckers for a pretty face. If Sashonelle is pulling at his heartstrings...harddrive strings? Then she might be getting him off course and putting her and Britt back in power. The question is, can the female wile outmatch the robotic precision?

 **Sashonelle-** Brittany is almost as dense as Lana, I'm honestly beginning to wonder why I even bothered with those two. But ugh I still don't care for the thought of Scout holding power over me.

 **Brittany-** Like I'm not about overthinking things, you know? Like, keep it simple, you know, so like we're not living in some bizarro world where we have to like enter a five digit code just to get access to our dresser, AND it can't be the same as any of your last five passwords. You laugh now but like that's totally where we're headed, don't say I didn't warn you!

(Starving Zombies)

Niles was driving, while Connor leaned against the wall behind him.

"So, tell the truth, you were pretty worried last night, right?" Connor teased.

"Me? Never," Niles scoffed. "I'm just too goddamn charming, I was never leaving."

"Really? So all that talk about how screwed we were? That was just for show?" Connor asked.

"Look, the important thing is we got through, right?" Niles said. "These fool really are stupid enough to just roll over and put us back in power."

"Oh, I think it took a little bit more than that," Connor remarked.

"Not really," Niles scoffed. "We got the numbers back on our side now. The two of us are sticking together, we just need to keep Melania on to boot Ricko. And I mean, would she really go to a tie for him when she knows we'd kick his ass?"

"Well, I suppose you're going to be the one to tell her this?" Connor replied.

"No need to ruin the moment," Niles said. "And maybe we can pull off another win, never even have to worry about it."

"We'll see about that," Connor replied.

Connor left the room, but didn't go far before seeing Melania before him.

"Oh, just who I was hoping to see," Connor remarked.

"Is that so?" Melania asked.

"I wanted to say thanks for voting out one of your old teammates," Connor said. "You put a lot of trust in me-"

"Everyone seems to think my decision means something to them," Melania replied. "I simply made the decision that was best for me. Nothing more."

"Well then...can I at least thank you for, you know, giving _me_ a chance?" Connor asked.

"You're going to have to stop speaking in riddles, you know," Melania replied.

"Sorry, sorry," Connor apologized. "But from here, it's me and you together, I promise."

"Good," Melania said.

"I assume you'll be okay with taking out Ricko next," Connor said. "I don't think we made him feel very good by taking out Tricia, I'm not sure if we can really count on his loyalty."

"Agreed," Melania said. "Of course, the first plan here is to win immunity, which I do think we can still do. We are a strong team, and if we can go back to pulling out wins then this shouldn't even be an issue."

"Let's hope so," Connor agreed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** Truth is, last round I very easily could have gone home. Melania held my life in her hand. I hated feeling so vulnerable and out in the open, I hated that I had to rely on her, that I let myself into that position. And I hate that I could still do it again.

 **Connor-** My relationship with Niles is a strange thing. We started out in a rough spot for sure, I definitely did not see him as someone who I would work with long term, but we've been together and worked together all game so far. I mean, I could have voted him out last round but he still survived, that has to stay something. It looks like we may be stuck together.

 **Melania-** My decisions have been purely strategic so far. Yes, I voted out someone from my old team, but I've kept in two strong players. Connor told me he was willing to vote out Niles, and I believe him for that, therefore I believe it's reasonable for me to keep putting faith there and keeping the team strong at the same time.

(Mega Mutants)

"Simpson?" Shelby called.

The boy turned a corner to look back curiously.

"Yeah?" he asked uncertainly.

"Liz said she wanted to see you, she's in the back," Shelby said.

"Oh...did she say what for?" Simpson asked.

Shelby just shrugged.

"That's strange," Simpson remarked.

The boy left though and made his way to the back of the vehicle.

"Liz?" he called.

He opened a door and found a dark storage room. Inside Liz was sitting on a crate.

"Come on, Simpson, close the door behind you, we've got a lot to talk about," Liz greeted.

"Oh...uh, we need to talk...in the dark, away from everyone else?" Simpson asked uncertainly.

'Exactly!" Liz said. "Now sit down."

Simpson sat down on a crate facing Liz.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about?" Simpson asked.

"Well actually, I wasn't so much hoping to talk to you," Liz began, "as I would like to speak with the other you. Your other, suppressed half."

"What are you talking about?" Simpson said defensively. "You must be confused or something. You know what, I'll just be on my way, no need to keep wasting your time."

"Sit down!" Liz ordered as Simpson tried to get up. "I know what's going on with you, you don't need to live in denial. I want to help you reconcile yourself."

"How do know?" Simpson demanded.

"That's not important, the important thing here is that I am highly educated in human psychology, if you open up to me, I can help you find some clarity," Liz said. "But we need to start at the root of the issue. Can you do that for me? Can you show me this hidden side of yourself?"

Simpson looked uncomfortable as he turned to face the floor. However when he looked back up, he had his hair neatly pushed back and a dark look on his face.

"Sup," Damian greeted.

"Damian?" Liz inquired.

"The one and only," Damian replied. "So you think you can get rid of me?"

Damian shot at a challenging smile to Liz, daring her to try him.

"Nothing of the sort, I simply wish to understand you," Liz replied. "Find out your reason for existence."

"Pfft, probably a long list there," Damian replied. "You seen this guy? He's pathetic, he's useless. He'd never get anything done without me. He'd probably just hide under his bed all day."

"I see, so you harbor a deep resentment for your other half?" Liz concluded.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be stuck with this dud," Damian scoffed. "I'm a person too, aren't I? And yet half the time I can't even do what I want because I'm stuck with this twig who's too scared of his own shadow."

"So you want to make him stronger than?" Liz asked.

"I don't want anything for this loser!" Damian snapped. "But I'm stuck with him, you get it? People don't know I exist, anything I want to be, I have to get through him!"

"Mm, yes," Liz replied thoughtfully. "So tell me, what is your earliest memory? Anything off the top of your head."

"I dunno," Damian said with a shrug. "I've been around forever."

"I find that unlikely," Liz remarked. "Something had to trigger this...split in Simpson's mind. What about Simpson, does he have any early memories of the two of you?"

Damian turned to look at a visualization of Simpson behind him, looking down with his hands in his pockets.

 _Well...I guess uh...school? Elementary school, grade...three I think? He would always say mean things about everyone, other students. He told me so many horrible things to say..._

It was then that Damian realized he had been speaking the words.

"School was stupid," Damian scoffed. "Simpson was just too weak to tell people what he really thought. Those people sucked, so many of them annoyed me, I don't care about some stupid hurt feelings."

 _I just wanted to make friends._

"You never talked to anyone, you hated people as much as I did but you were just too pathetic to say anything about it!" Damian snapped.

 _That's not true!_

"Alright, alright," Liz exclaimed. "Simpson, if I may talk to you..."

The boy turned to face her with wavering eyes.

"Simpson, do you remember a time before Damian showed up in your life?" Liz asked.

"Uh...he's, he's always sorta been around," Simpson stuttered.

"So you remember him, even before school?" Liz asked.

"Uh...yeah, I think," Simpson continued to stammer.

"Could you give me some more examples?" Liz probed.

"He would uh...um, there was this girl, Susan I think? He wanted me to push her off the playground, cause she borrowed my...our pen and didn't give it back," Simpson said. "I, I didn't do it though..."

"But that sounds like something in school, right?" Liz pointed out.

"Er, right," Simpson admitted.

"Okay in that case, Damian are you still here?" Liz asked.

Simpson's eyes sharpened as he transformed.

"I'd like to hear your side of these stories," Liz suggested.

"I gave you my side," Damian said lazily. "People sucked, simple as that."

"I want specifics here," Liz said. "What exactly made you want to lash out so much?"

"How much more do I have to explain?" Damian scoffed. "People were...ugly, stupid, annoying, whatever i just didn't care, why should I have to care about anyone!? I didn't get it, okay!?"

"Let's go back, you said that Simpson never wanted to make friends," Liz said. "Was that him or you?"

"Him! Me...well both," Damian said while clutching his head in frustration. "Why would I want to be friends with anyone anyways, they all hated me?"

"Is that so?" Liz asked.

"Where have you been, that's what I've been saying!?" Damian shouted while flinging his arms in the air.

"No, what you said was that you hated everyone else," Liz replied. "And now you're saying they all hated you?"

"What's the difference?" Damian asked.

"I think it's a very important difference," Liz said. "I think you felt alone, you felt like you couldn't understand the others, you couldn't figure out how to care for them. And so you resented others for that, you lashed out, because you knew that something was wrong, you knew that you were supposed to feel something different, but you didn't! And so you-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Damian said. "Fine, whatever, I didn't get people. If I wanted something I took it, if I had something to say I said it...and people couldn't stand that. Kids hated me, parents and teachers called me 'troubled' they wanted to know what was wrong, but I didn't know, I had no idea what I was doing wrong! So I..."

Damian paused for a second, glancing at the apparition of his other half.

"So I decided I wanted to be someone else, I was going to be someone else, someone who everyone wanted me to be," Damian continued to spool. "I even asked people to call me by my middle name...Simpson."

"You created this persona," Liz expanded. "You differentiated yourself so much that you felt like someone else, you locked away all your true feelings, made them taboo..."

"I became this shell of a person who knew he didn't belong, who didn't understand others, but was too scared to do anything about it," Damian sighed. "It was the only way that I could ever fit in."

"And you resented this side of yourself," Liz said. "You didn't want to be him, you separated yourself into a split entity that manifested as a prisoner of your own mind."

Damian glanced again at Simpson who had moved to sit next to him.

"All of this...I remember it, but..." Damian sighed as he went back to holding his head.

"You didn't want to," Liz finished. "Between competing for dominance neither one of you or Simpson wanted to take the onus for what caused your split. It was easier to suppress it, let you both believe that Simpson was the original."

"So...now what?" Damian asked.

"Now, I think you're already much closer to resolving this inner conflict," Liz stated.

Meanwhile, up at the front, Shelby had come to visit Kelly at the driver's seat.

"So, Liz and Simpson are both in the backroom together, any idea what's going on there?" she asked eagerly.

"None whatsoever," Kelly replied coldly.

"You think it's something scandalous?" Shelby asked.

"With those two? Not likely," Kelly scoffed.

"Which is what makes it especially shocking!" Shelby exclaimed. "Oh, here the come now..."

Kelly peered around to see Damian and Liz approaching.

"What's up, Simpson?" Kelly asked.

"Actually...my name is Damian," Damian replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I knew that I'd be able to crack into Simpson-Damian's mind with the right approach. Honestly he did most of the work, I just allowed him to fill in the blanks. Now that I've made this progress, I can start to understand him better, and once I've got that I can direct him away from me and towards others.

 **Damian-** This is...strange, to tell you the truth. It's one thing to be given a revelation about yourself, have your whole life turned around. You know? But this was all stuff I KNEW and chose to forget, what does it mean for me? I mean...I'm real. I'm not some imaginary friend, this is my body, this is who I was born as...and yet I still feel trapped! I think this was overdue, I think it's time for me to break free.

 **Simpson-** I don't think I'm nothing...I guess it's nice to have some explanation here, even if it's not necessarily what I wanted to believe. I want to look at it positively though. I existed for a reason, I was created for a purpose, I'm something, I'm still here...

(Lasting Legends)

Scout was driving the vehicle as Sashonelle slinked in behind him.

"So, how'd it going?" She asked, while fanning out her hands gracefully. "Any luck?"

"I think Sway will vote for Wally," Scout said. "He seems on edge, but I don't think he has enough reason to want to keep him."

"Mm, good, good," Sashonelle said while coiling her hair on a finger.

"What about Brittany?" Scout asked.

"She's a tough nut to crack, but she's stubborn not smart," Sashonelle said. "I just need to find a way to spin her simple little mind in the right direction."

"That's not the most reassuring message," Scout remarked.

"Relax, we got this," Sashonelle said while throwing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Perhaps we could discuss something outside of the game for now," Scout suggested.

"Outside of the game? Do you even have thoughts outside of the game?" Sashonelle asked. "No offense, but weren't you built for this game?"

"I was," Scout replied. "Just like you've spent a large portion of your life preparing to be a model. Is that all you're capable of talking about though?"

"Hm, I guess not," Sashonelle replied.

"Besides, it is my understanding that speaking non-stop strategy will only alienate my fellow competitors, which is not my intention," Scout continued.

"See, there you go talking like a robot again," Sashonelle said.

"My apologies," Scout said.

"No, it's fine," Sashonelle replied. "To tell you the truth, I feel like I'm always in 'game mode' anyways. You think modelling is easy? Guess again, it's a competitive field and I have to make sure I don't slip up, not just on the catwalk but every day of my life. The competition is every day and they will look on any chance to take you down. Playing this game with a bunch of simpletons? The most at ease I've been for a while."

In another room over, Brittany was still lounging by herself. As she spotted Sway walk by though she immediately sprung up and pounced towards him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up close to her.

"Oh uh...okay, hello there," Sway remarked.

"Sway, like oh my god, I was just thinking and like there's so much we need to talk about," Brittany gushed.

"There is?" Sway asked.

"Oh my gosh, have I ever told you how much I love it when you talk?" Brittany squealed.

"Uh...no I don't think you have..." Sway replied.

"Well I do, it's like so so...so...so...ugh!" Brittany exclaimed before shoving Sway over backwards, having him land on a bunk. "Oh my god, Sway, like how come we never talk anymore, like what happened to our connection?"

"Well, to be precise, I think you pretty much ignored me once we swapped," Sway said.

"Hahahaha, you are SO funny I LOVE THAT!" Brittany exclaimed as she pinned Sway back down, blaring her intense eyes into his skull. "But okay like I said, I've been thinking and like I'm not just talking like the regular boring kind, I mean like big picture here, you know. Everyone has to like take a step back and look at the big picture once in a while. And like I think that we have this connection going on between us that would be like going to a waste, you know?"

"You are really not making sense, but you know what, I am right there with you," Sway laughed awkwardly.

"Perfect!" Brittany squealed as she twirled around.

Suddenly the wall split open and Wally tumbled out.

"Ah! You didn't see me!" he exclaimed as he tried to get back in the wall and cover himself up.

"What the hell, are you spying on us?" Sway asked.

"That is so gauche," Brittany cringed.

"Okay okay, guys hear me out!" Wally exclaimed. "Yes I was spying on you, but only so I could show up and help you realize that we have the same common enemy."

"Okay?" Brittany replied.

"Think about it, where are Scout and Sashonelle right now?" Wally asked. "That's right, together, along again...together. Probably plotting to pit us against each other."

"Well that's ridiculous," Brittany remarked.

"Actually, I just saw Sash head to the front room where Scout was driving," Sway said. "I think they've both been in there a while."

"Bingo!" Wally exclaimed as he grabbed both Brittany and Sway by the chin and turned them to face the door. "We know the enemy now, all that's left to do is band together and strike!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** So like you know last night Tricia left on a team that had 3/5 of our original Zombie Team, so like how does that make sense? It means someone flipped and you know what sort of bugs me but it got me thinking too. Like we were the only team to never have someone voted off, that was like...our thing Now it's not our thing, it's ruined, its' gone, so like am I just gonna let this game get played around me? I don't think so!

 **Sway-** Talking with Brittany was...strange. I mean I've known her from the start, but she just dropped communication since we swapped, and now suddenly she wants us to work together again? What happened? And you know what the worst is, I think somewhere along the line it all started to make sense for me. Scout's always been protective of Sash, and the two of them are closer to each other than they are to me. Maybe I gotta make a move first before I regret it.

 **Wally-** First I wanted Sway gone, now I want to work with him. I surprise myself sometimes, but here's the thing, if I don't even know what I'm doing then how will my enemies ever predict my strategy! (points to head) Hehe, I got them all figured out!

(Later)

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Jeanette exclaimed while clasping her hands together.

The three vehicles had arrived at a large metal plated surface along the arid ground where Jeanette was now standing.

"Beneath me is a top secret government lab, oh the horrors that they were working on in here, really it will give you chills, you won't find this on the Discovery Channel, oh ho ho!" Jeanette remarked. "But you'll need to venture in, to find the material needed to fix your engines."

"What's wrong with our engines?" Connor asked.

"Good question," Jeanette replied before pushing a button.

Suddenly smoke burst out of the front of each of the vehicles.

"There we go, completely shot!" Jeanette said. "Now you'll have to travel in this hall of horrors to find a new battery to replace your old one. Don't worry it's bright green and glowing you can't possibly miss it. The last time to complete this task will of course have to face elimination where someone else will die. Understood?"

"Bring it on!" Wally exclaimed while punching the air.

"Oh and of course, since the Starving Zombies are down to four, the other teams will need to decide who is sitting out," Jeanette said.

"Let's sit out Wally," Sashonelle suggested.

"HEY! I said I was ready to take it on," Wally pouted.

"Yes, you did, but let's be real, you're more likely to just mess it all up," Sashonelle replied.

"I for one approve of the Lasting Legends refusing to relent to their hot-blooded male, and I suggest we follow suit and let Spencer sit out," Liz said.

"What? Are you crazy, I will crush this thing!" Spencer argued.

"Maybe I don't believe that, you just want us to feel like we rely on you, because it increases your fragile male ego. Well no more! It's time for the rest of us to prove that we don't need a strong man to carry us!" Liz announced.

"You are insane, and you are going to cause us to lose for the first time to fail to prove some stupid point," Spencer argued.

"Well I'll keep you company at least," Shelby offered. "I'm not in the mood to put my life in danger today."

"Hey, here's a headline for you, we're going to lose now!" Spencer exclaimed. "You heard it here first!"

"Hm, it has potential for buzz," Shelby remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** A string of success can often lead to complacency, what we need at this time is not to repeat the same old formula, but change it up. It's a simple strategy, but I'm not surprised the caveman on our team is taking this as a personal attack. It will be glorious to prove that we don't need dumb muscle once and for all though!

 **Spencer-** This is the stupidest thing ever. The reason we have been winning so far is because I have been bringing it! Is feminist power going to carry us to win? I don't think so! This is so pathetic.

 **Wally-** My team is gonna regret this, especially Sashonelle. She thinks she's so big and in charge, so I'll let her think that and it will be her own fault when we lose and I vote her right out, hehe!

Jeanette had opened up a passage and allowed the three teams of four to descend into the dark underground complex. As they hit the ground they saw that there were three possible directions to follow.

"Looks like we're splitting up," Melania noted.

"Let's go this way!" Ricko said as he moved to the left.

"I guess that's where we're going," Connor remarked. "Let's be careful, though, Jeanette made it sound like this place isn't friendly."

"Oh please, it's going to take more than some fairground haunted house to stop us," Niles scoffed.

"Well they can go that way if they want," Sashonelle remarked. "We'll go this way, I'm sure it's much nicer."

The Lasting Legends moved forward down another path.

"Looks like process of elimination leaves this way to us," Liz said as she moved to the right.

The teams all headed out in their separate directions. The Lasting Legends stayed together as they walked down the industrial hall.

"This isn't so bad," Sway remarked. "Sure a little dank and dark, but so far not so bad."

"So far," Scout agreed, "but let's keep a look out for anything dangerous."

The group found that the floor began to turn uneven, eventually breaking apart with a jagged dip. The team carefully inched their way across. As they did though they heard something else moving.

"What the hell was that?" Sway said in a panic as he immediately froze and clung to the nearest piece of broken flooring.

"Maybe it was nothing," Brittany said nervously.

However she felt something slither against her legs. She looked down just to see the tip of a tail disappearing into a crack.

"Eeeee!" Brittany shrieked as she immediately backed up.

"Okay, let's all stay calm," Scout tried to reassure everyone. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

The group heard another growl and a large set of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness ahead of them.

"New plan...let's not go that way," Sashonelle said.

"Agreed!" Sway chimed in.

The group all immediately pulled back.

"I don't know what that was and I don't want to find out," Sway said.

"Maybe we're thinking about this the wrong way," Scout said. "Why don't we turn around and follow one of the other teams? Let them stumble into the danger head first and then we know what we're getting into."

"Ooh, I like it, how devious," Sashonelle remarked.

"I agree," Brittany said, "I am loving this brainstorming energy we have going on. Now, have you guys heard of the three idea approach, I think we need-"

"Oh shush and let's go!" Sashonelle said as she pulled Brittany by the wrist.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** I thought it was time to show some leadership and show these guys that I'm ready to bring it too...it doesn't help that we've already got a lot of dominant leader types here and I'm well...that's not really so much my style. But I hope I can still change their impression of me by taking on this challenge with some confidence!

 **Brittany-** You know what, like, Sashonelle has been disregarding and disrespecting my opinion a lot. Like I was going to feel bad about trying to screw her over, but like now I'm not even going to do that.

 **Scout-** There are no rules about the teams having to go in different directions, we just need to find a battery. I believe we may have the right idea by riding the wake of another team and grabbing what we need once we find it.

(Starving Zombies)

The team walked the path they had chosen.

"Come on guys, we're on the right track, I know it!" Ricko encouraged, despite the fact that the others were keeping up a much more consistent pace.

"Let's all keep our heads," Connor said. "We don't know what we're walking into."

"Hey, if we run into anything scary, I'll tear it apart," Niles boasted.

The group came up a ruined flight of stairs. After they climbed the top they found what looked like an abandoned office. There were various desks, computers, and others appliances scattered along the wide room.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Connor remarked.

"Who cares? Let's just find what we came for," Niles said.

The four of them spread out and began searching under the desks, or opening whatever compartments they could find.

"There's nothing here!" Niles snapped as he slapped down on a desk.

"Keep searching," Melania said. "We might just not have covered everything."

"Let's be real, it's not going to be that easy," Connor added. "No life threatening danger? No way."

As Ricko crossed the middle of the room, the floor below him crumbled.

"Wha-" he gasped before the floor gave way.

He dropped down a level, landing in a pool of green slime.

"Guys?" he moaned before being totally submerged.

"Well that's not good," Melania remarked.

"Hang on," Connor said as he began to lean over. "I'll get him out of there."

Connor began to lean over the edge and hang his arm down. Suddenly something leapt past him.

"What was-" Connor remarked began a long tongue launched up and wrapped around his waist, pulling him down.

Melania and Niles looked down to see a swarm of gigantic frogs hopping around the swamp of slime.

"Is that dangerous enough for you?" Niles called after Connor.

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** Giant frogs...? Well, I said I was gonna be ready for everything, so...I guess that falls into the category.

 **Ricko-** My team can never say I don't face danger head on...I may not be great at getting out of it, but that's gotta count for something right?

(Lasting Legends)

The team of four walked down their path as they entered a room full of crates of various sizes. The room was not much wider than the hall though, giving the sense of claustrophobia between the path between the crates.

"Guys look at this," Damian said as he looked up at a wall. "There's chains here...what do you think they were for?"

Kelly walked over to investigate as well; Damian was holding up a link of chain that ended in a cuff. Kelly looked up to see a row of similar links.

"Looks like it was meant to keep something here," Kelly said. "And whatever that was...it's not here anymore."

"Hey guys, shh," Christian said. "You hear that? I think another team is following us."

"Well that's just all the more reason for us to keep moving," Liz said. "We have the lead here, we can guarantee a win if we just stay ahead of them."

"Wait, wait," Christian said while picking up a link of chains. "This could be the perfect chance to set up a trap. We only need one of us to actually complete the challenge. Leave it to me and I can give the other team enough to keep them busy. You want a guaranteed win? That will give it to us for sure."

"Oh wow, there's an original idea," Kelly remarked dryly. "Oh wait, you do this sort of thing at every challenge. Take note, you're getting stale."

"No, this is perfect," Damian said eagerly. "The two of us can handle this for sure, we'll make sure the others don't stand a chance. You two go on ahead."

"Alright, have it your way," Kelly said. "I'd say don't do anything stupid, but I think we're past that point, knock yourselves out."

As the girls left, Damian quickly began to rearrange the crates to redirect the path.

"You seem excited today," Christian noted as he moved to help.

"I haven't heard a word from Simpson," Damian remarked. "I think I'm finally in complete control. This time he's not going to ruin my fun."

"And fun will be had," Christian promised.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Ever since this morning with Liz, Simpson has been quiet, I'm ready to reassume control. This time he's not going to get in the way, he's not going to back out. I'm ready to bring out the claws.

 **Christian-** I'm just trying to get a kick out of today, it's win-win as far as I'm concerned. I'd love to sabotage whatever team is following us, with the other teams both already taking a hit I'm sure they're just boiling with tension. But our own team has been fairly boring, I certainly wouldn't complain about seeing what fireworks a vote brings.

(Lasting Legends)

Sashonelle, Scout, Brittany, and Sway were walking together, just along the same route that the Mega Mutants had walked.

"I don't see anyone, are you sure this was a smart idea?" Brittany asked.

"You want to face that hellbeast?" Sway asked as he nodded back the way they had come.

"Well, no," Brittany replied.

"This will work," Scout assured. "Whatever Jeanette has in store for them will keep them busy, we just need to sneak by."

The group reached the room full of crates and walked down the path set up for them. As they neared the wall, Damian lay in wait, hiding himself in the shadows of a corner. Once the group was close enough, he latched the cuff he was holding onto Scout's leg.

"What?" Scout gasped.

"Heh, find your way out of that!" Damian taunted.

"Wow, that was majorly rude," Sway said angrily.

"Catch me if you can," Damian continued to taunt as he climbed up a crate.

Sway ran after him and Sashonelle made to do the same, but suddenly backed up just in time to avoid being crushed by a series of smaller crates toppled by Christian.

"Whoa, whoa, watch it," Sashonelle remarked.

Meanwhile, Scout was trying to break out of the chain that was linking him to the wall. Despite his effort, he was unable to break free.

"It's not going to come loose," he said.

"Hang on, maybe I've got something in here that I can use to pick the lock," Brittany offered as she began to reach into her bag.

"Like in the movies?" Scout asked.

"Actually," Brittany said, immediately coming out of her bag to face him, "that is a popular misconception, Hollywood, like tries to make make-up artists look like vandals, criminals, burglars. Breaking a lock is in fact no easy task, with or without a hairpin, it actually requires a specific breed of precision-"

"Maybe save the lecture for later," Scout suggested.

"No I think now is the perfect time," Brittany said. "As a child of the future, a robot no less, I, like, cannot in good conscience allow you to go along without correcting this obvious ignorance presented before me. I'm sorry, I just can't."

Sway faced Damian now on top of the crate, the other boy presented a maniacal grin to his opponent.

"What's gotten into you, Simpson? I thought you were cool," Sway pouted.

"Things change," Damian replied. "Why don't you come a little closer so we can talk it out."

"Oh I've got something else in mind," Sway said as he charged at the other boy.

Damian stepped aside, but Sway predicted this move, he grabbed him by the shoulder and allowed them both to crash into the wall. To his surprise though the wall crumbled loose, and the two boys rolled over the edge, dangling over a drop. Sashonelle meanwhile had clambered over the blockade of crates to see Christian standing before her.

"Well, Sash, nice to finally get a good look at you," Christian remarked. "Looks like you've got a choice to make, your friends are in need, so you can go back and help them, or leave them behind-"

"Oh that's an option?" Sashonelle replied. "So long guys, good luck!"

With that Sashonelle shoved Christian aside and continued to run along the path.

"Well, she's no fun," Christian sighed.

Instead he turned his sights to Brittany and Scout. He grinned wickedly as he grabbed a pipe as a weapon and approached behind Brittany.

"-And then that leads to the question of like identity, you know, like I'm still be even if I'm wearing makeup, right? Or am I?" Brittany continued to lecture.

"Britt!" Scout said as he saw Christian approaching.

"No interruptions this is important," Brittany said. "With the way facial recognition is like affecting our world are we going to like be defined by our faces. Because you know what, some of us can do a lot of work to look pretty different and I think that's pretty impressive."

"No, Britt, behi-" Scout urged.

"I will not be silenced!" Brittany snapped. "I will not stand for ignorance!"

Brittany angrily rose a dramatic fist, which ended up delivering an elbow to Christian's face and knocking him backwards.

"Whoops!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Britt, the lock," Scout implored.

"Right, right, I'm on it!" Brittany said.

Over in the crumbled portion of the wall, Sway was desperately clinging the the wall, while Damian had managed to grab back onto the edge and pull himself back out. Sway could see various silhouettes scurrying beneath.

"Simpson, hey, let's call a truce, help me out here!" Sway called.

"Grab my hand!" Damian offered.

Sway reached out and took the other boy's hand.

"Sorry, Simpson doesn't live her anymore," Damian said as he thrust Sway backwards.

Sway fell backwards, but found something cushion his fall. However, as he tried to move, he found himself stuck. Looking down he realized he was caught in a web. Looking up he saw eight large eyes and hairy feet scuttling towards him.

"Lord have mercy on me," he sobbed in fear.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sway-** Um, that was not the Simpson I knew. Sure he was always kinda...strange and offbeat at times, but he was a nice guy. Even if we switched teams, I never imagined him just flatout stabbing me in the back like that.

 **Christian-** Sashonelle did not really provide much fun, I think she's already plenty corrupt as it is.

 **Sashonelle-** Am I guilty for leaving my team behind? Absolutely not. We need to win! They're busy, but I've got a chance here, they'll thank me when we're all safe and sound tonight.

(Mega Mutants)

Liz and Kelly had reached another section of the complex. They found even less light here and were barely able to see their own hands.

"Let's just stay close," Liz said as she felt around trying to make contact with a wall. "Kelly?"

"Yeah, I'm right he-" Kelly said before suddenly being silenced.

"...Kelly?" Liz repeated quietly.

Liz felt her body tense up. She clung to the wall in fear. She tried to regulate her breathing. She could hear something moving, something sliding along the ground.

"I'm okay, I'm okay...I'm going to die," she whispered to herself.

She hugged the wall and stopped breathing altogether. She gradually her the sound of movement dissipate. Eventually she risked to slowly inch along the wall, trying to follow the source of the sound and find what happened to Kelly. As she made her way she began to realize it was getting lighter. She tried to follow the light. As she did though, her hand brushed against something thin and papery. Liz focused her vision to see that it was a leaf. Following the line of sight she saw that it connected to a massive overgrowth filling the space before her. She looked down to see Kelly being dragged by a moving vine. She resisted the urge to run to her, but was horrified to see her swallowed up by a giant bulb.

"Well...we're screwed," Liz remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** There are times where it's absolutely possible to be entirely logical, then there are times where primal fear takes over and all that goes out the window. It comes down to staying alive and that's it!

(Starving Zombies)

"Well, tough guy," Melania said as she broke off a desk leg, "you wanted a chance to kill something, right? Looks like we're getting that chance."

"Stay behind me and I'll keep you safe," Niles said while grabbing a chair's spine for himself.

Niles moved to jump into the hole, but Melania grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Don't be stupid!" Melania said. "You want to end up just like them? There's got to be an easier way in there."

Melania walked back down the stairs.

"You sure about this?" Niles asked.

"Positive," Melania said as she found a passage underneath the stairs.

She crawled through the passage and it led her into the swampy section.

"Connor, Ricko!" she called.

She saw something moving towards her and immediately swung her weapon without even looking. She knocked back the overgrown amphibian.

"Well? Are you going to help?" Melania said to Niles as she began to march into the green substance.

More frogs leapt out in front of the group. Their tongues whipped out around them. Melania swung from side to side. Niles lunged from behind her, swinging his baton to knock back the nearest frog. Melania shoved him out of the way as two more came for him. Suddenly Connor burst out of the sludge and gripped a frog's leg, holding it in place for Niles to slam a weapon to its head.

"Where's Ricko!?" Melania called.

"I'm guessing still down there," Connor said as he pointed down into the sludge.

"Ugh," Melania groaned as she submerged herself.

Amidst the gunk, she was able to recognize the shape of Ricko's body floating. She grabbed his body and pulled him back out.

"Got him!" Melania called. "Let's get out of here!"

Connor and Niles were both trying to fend off a frog, but were quick to turn and flee. The four of them were all able to crawl back out.

"Guys, guys!" Ricko tried to exclaim while spluttering and hacking up green sludge. "Guys, look what I found down there."

Ricko opened his fist to show a glowing green cell.

"Wait...that's what we're looking for!" Melania exclaimed.

"I know!" Ricko said. "We got it!"

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" Niles said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** No one can say I didn't play my part here! (Beams) Now...we just need to get out alive without screwing this up.

 **Connor-** I feel like I've been through a lot of abuse lately...if I'm still breathing, and not some mutated creature by the end of this, I'm going to consider that a victory.

(Lasting Legends and Mega Mutants)

As Sway struggled to break free of his binds, the giant spider that loomed above him began to spin a web around his body, trapping him further.

"No, no, no," Sway exclaimed as he tried to wriggle himself free.

He was eventually able to pull his back off of the stickiness that was holding him in place; however, his body was still bound. He ended up rolling forward and hitting the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," he moaned as he tried to sit up but had to just worm his body along.

He twisted his head to see that the spider was still coming towards him.

"Great," he moaned as he tried to inch himself along the ground.

Something caught his eye, though, he spotted something glowing in the ground.

"Wait...yes, yes, yes!" he exclaimed as he came up to a green cell. "Now I just need to...free my arms..."

He saw some jagged rubble a little further ahead and quickly scooted over to it to try to rub his body against it and tear off his binding. Meanwhile, Liz was still eyeing the moving plant creature. Its massive heart was completely tangled with stems, branches, and vines. The ceiling, walls, and floor all had vines of varying girth spanning out.

"Well that's just disturbing," Sashonelle remarked as she approached.

"You," Liz said in shock.

"Surprised that while you've been gawking, I actually managed to catch up?" Sashonelle remarked. "Amazing, right? I'm sure you had plenty of time to notice that as well."

Sashonelle pointed to a glowing object lodged in the thick trunk of vegetation.

"If you're not going to get it, I think I'll help myself," Sashonelle said.

The model took off moving in closer. As she did, various vines writhed to life.

"Oh dear," she remarked as they coiled around her.

She managed to twist herself out of their grasped, but they continued to whip around her. Liz made the motion to step forward, but found herself frozen.

"Here," Damian said as he came up behind her. "I found something that might help her."

He handed her a shard of broken glass.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Liz asked.

"Let me show you," Damian said as he ran forward.

The vines moved to ensnare him, but he severed them with a shard of glass of his own.

"Oh..." Liz remarked.

She looked forward at the bulb that Kelly was trapped inside.

"I'm coming for you, Kelly!" she exclaimed as she ran for it.

Sashonelle was beginning to get held down by the vines. She continued to pull herself across, but more and more were latching onto her, trying to pin her to the ground. Damian meanwhile was able to cut through the vines and keep them from staying locked on him. He managed to pass Sashonelle and pull out the cell.

"Having fun there?" he remarked to Sashonelle was pinned on the ground.

"The time of my life," Sashonelle grunted, while sticking out her leg.

She ended up tripping Damian and causing him to drop the cell. Below them, Liz had reached the bulb and was hacking at its exterior with the piece of glass she had. The progress she was making was minimal, but eventually she was able to pry Kelly's hand out. As she did, the glowing green cell fell neatly into her palm. Liz pulled the rest of her body out with some force.

"Well...that was an experience I could do without," Kelly shuddered.

"Look!" Liz exclaimed. "We've got the power source!"

"You go, girls!" Damian called. "Get that back out there!"

"Ugh," Sashonelle groaned while punching the ground in frustration.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** I took the lead for my team here, but I lost it all and couldn't catch back up. All I can do it hope that any of the others are going to put up a fight before this is over.

 **Liz-** I wish I could keep my cool in all situations, however the important thing is that I was able to overcome the paralyzing fear, and now we're back on course to win this!

Jeanette waited on the surface with Shelby, Spencer, and Wally.

"How much longer till we lose!?" Spencer bemoaned.

"Stranger thing have happened still," Shelby assured. "Let's not count ourselves out yet."

"Yeah, MY team is losing after their colossal mistake of leaving me out!" Wally said.

"I think the first team is arriving," Jeanette said...

The Starving Zombies broke out of the hatch with Ricko holding up the cell victoriously.

"Congratulations, Starving Zombies, you are immune tonight!" Jeanette announced.

"Ugh," both Spencer and Wally groaned.

"YES!" Ricko cheered, throwing the green cell down in victory.

Connor grabbed it before it could hit the ground though.

"I think we're still gonna need this," he said.

"Now, it's just down to the Mega Mutants and the Lasting Legends!" Jeanette recapped.

Inside the complex, Sway had cut himself loose, but now was having to flee from the swarm of spiders behind him.

"Please tell me this is taking me out!" he cried as he ran aimlessly into the dark.

Brittany was still trying to get Scout free.

"Sometimes you have to turn to the life, but like sometimes you have to turn to the right, I think it has to do with like the difference of the earth's axis, like every equinox is reverses, right?" Brittany explained.

"Britt!" Scout said as Liz and Kelly ran by with the cell.

"Hey, stop, you two!" Brittany exclaimed as she tried to chase after them.

Atop, Jeanette was tapping her foot eagerly.

"I think this is going to be a very close match," she said.

The hatch came loose, and exiting from it was...

...

...

...

...

...

Liz and Kelly!

"The Lasting Legends are going to elimination because the Mega Mutants just won immunity!" Jeanette announced.

Sway came charging out just behind them.

"Sorry, to slow dear," Jeanette said.

"Damn it!" Sway cursed.

"In your face, troglodyte!" Liz shouted at Spencer. "We don't need you after all!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** Well, if I had been playing we would have gotten first and it wouldn't have even been close. This was still stupid.

 **Kelly-** I'm glad that Liz was able to get her little victory here, but so long as we're immune, who really cares? We're not voting, and we still haven't had to vote, let's just keep it that way, thanks.

 **Sashonelle-** This was close...but unfortunately not good enough. At least I wasn't spending most of the challenge tied up, if these people vote for me now then that's just plain ridiculous.

 **Wally-** Hehehe, fools! This is what you get for sitting me out! Now it's time to wreak some havoc!

 **Scout-** Another loss...unfortunate. I fear we may be in for another difficult night.

(Lasting Legends)

Sashonelle and Scout met together in the front room.

"So, are you ready to get this onto Wally?" Sashonelle asked. "His little tantrum because we didn't include him in the challenge was embarrassing."

"I have my doubts," Scout replied. "I've noticed some resistance, I think we'll need to work to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Please,darling, we've got this," Sashonelle said.

"I hope so," Scout said. "Shall we divide?"

"I'll take Brittany, you make sure we've got Sway," Sashonelle said.

Meanwhile, Wally, Brittany, and Sway were meeting in another room.

"Okay, people, we're all set, now all that's left to do is to strike!" Wally exclaimed.

"That's right, let's take out the robot!" Brittany agreed.

"Oh...are we agreed on that?" Sway asked. "Cause you know, I was thinking Sashonelle is the bigger thorn her. I mean, she's such a diva lately, why should we put up with that?"

"Well, Wally, care to weigh in here?" Brittany asked.

"Hmm," Wally said while drumming his fingers along his head. "Well, on the one hand, Scout has a super powerful brain-"

"Right? How is that fair?" Brittany said.

"But I don't care for Sashonelle trying to just call the shots without even asking, it's quite rude," Wally said.

"That's what I'm saying, who made her queen?" Sway said.

"So, in conclusion," Wally said, "...wait, someone's coming! Scatter!"

As footsteps approached, Wally climbed up onto the roof, Brittany ran to the next room and Sway was left as Scout entered.

"Oh good, just who I was looking for," Scout said.

"That's me," Sway greeted.

"Sashonelle will be voting for Wally," Scout said. "With your vote we should be able to take him out."

"Honestly bro, I think it's gotta be Sashonelle here," Sway said. "I know you trust her, but I really don't. The others are getting sick of her. I think it would be best if you cast a vote for her too."

"That would be...counter-intuitive," Scout said. "If Wally and Brittany have discussed thus, then they may possibly continue to work together. Taking out Sashonelle is risking our position."

"Nah man, those two aren't going to be able to stand each other for long, believe me I got this," Sway said. "I know you want to be in control, but I've got this here, sometimes we just need to make a sacrifice to move forward."

"Hm...I understand," Scout said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** Sway's behavior...has changed, and it's not a good sign. I think he's holding more from me, holding out information, and on a team of 5, that is not something that can end well for me. I need to be prepared to counteract whatever may be happening behind my back.

 **Sway-** I don't like having to push Scout away, but I mean...I gotta play for me here, I know him and Sash are close to each other than they are for me, and with how unpredictable things have been, I don't want to be in that spot. I don't like that his name is out there, but if I can just get him to vote for Sash it might not matter too much.

 **Brittany-** Truth be told, like I don't really care who goes. I wanted it to be Scout cause he's a tin can, but then like Sashonelle is really grinding up on my bark here, you know, like I am just _over_ her. But like I already said I wanted Scout gone, and if these boys don't do that, then like who's to say I'm not just playing someone else's game?

 **Wally-** So sounds like Sway wants Sashonelle gone, and Brittany wants it to be Scout, so I'm the swing vote, hehe. And the best part is, I don't even know what I'm doing! These people need to remember, I'm playing with chaos now, I'm loyal to none so they better be ready for me to make my own decision!

"So we're voting Wally?" Sashonelle asked Brittany.

"No," Brittany replied.

"Look, we don't have time to split hairs here," Sashonelle said.

"Agreed, split hairs are the worst," Brittany said. "Vote Scout."

"You can't just make demands," Sashonelle said in frustration.

"Sashonelle, we already discussed this vote, if anyone's making demands it's you, and honestly it's feeling kind of immature," Brittany replied. "Just because you're not happy with the conclusion we came to doesn't mean you get throw a hissyfit and get your way. Like this is the game we're talking about, we have to be serious."

"I am serious!" Sashonelle said.

"Seriously messing up your game? I'll say," Brittany scoffed.

"You know what? I don't even need you," Sashonelle said. "That's right, I've been keeping you safe, but NOW I'm done with that. I tried, and you wouldn't make it work, so goodbye, you're leaving!"

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible for you unravel any further, but okay whatever you say, dear," Brittany replied.

Meanwhile, Sway was climbing up to the root where Wally was lying on his back, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, Wally, look man, I know you see what I'm talking about here," Sway said. "I think Scout might even vote Sashonelle too here, who even cares about what Brittany wants."

"She does bring up some good points though," Wally replied.

"Okay, maybe, fair enough," Sway said. "But what about revenge? Sashonelle is the one who flipped and sent Lana into the tiebreaker, remember.?"

"But Scout was the one to actually beat her instead of throwing the challenge," Wally said.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said as she stuck her head out the window, "Sashonelle sucks, let's vote her out!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** I tried with Brittany, but you know what, it's not worth it. Scout said Sway was already leaning towards taking her so who even cares, I'm done with her.

 **Brittany-** Well, Sashonelle, I don't know what got into your head, but like good job just throwing away the one person who might have saved you this round.

 **Wally-** Looks like that decision got solved easily enough...maybe even a little too easy...

Sashonelle returned to Scout.

"Alright, you know what, Brittany isn't working out," she said. "Let's just get rid of her. Keep it simple."

"I'm not sure that's an option anymore," Scout said.

"Eh?" Sashonelle asked.

"It sounds like Sway, Brittany, and Wally intend to vote out one of us," Scout said. "Sway is adamant. We'll need to change approaches."

"I...see." Sashonelle said awkwardly. "Well, let me just...do some major damage control with Brittany."

"Perhaps I should speak with her," Scout offered. "It might be...for the best."

"Nah, nah, she doesn't like you," Sashonelle said.

"Well it sounds like the two of you may be in the middle of an altercation," Scout pointed out.

"Please, that's just politics between us girls," Sashonelle assured. 'Trust me, metal man, you may have an encyclopedia of knowledge downloaded into your head, but I've dealt with girls like Brittany all my life, I know how to fix this."

Sashonelle backed up and returned to the room where Brittany was in.

"Britt, darling, you know I was just joking about all that stuff right?" Sashonelle said sweetly.

"Uh...you were?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, oh my gosh, you didn't actually think I was serious, did you? That's so funny!" Sashonelle exclaimed.

"Oh I guess it is...haha, good joke, I never saw it coming," Brittany said.

"Look, Britt, okay you know what, I am right there with you, brainstorm, three idea format, all that, spot on," Sashonelle said.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way! You know, just this morning I was trying to decide what colour lipstick I wanted, so I laid out three options," Brittany elaborated.

"And that's super," Sashonelle said. "But you know what would really be a big revolutionary move? Voting out your old tribemate!"

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," Sashonelle said. "Look, we're in this together, right? Us two girls. Do we really want to let the men take over this team? Hell no! Let's shake this game up and turn it on its head!"

Scout meanwhile spotted Wally walking by and stopped him.

"Hi, Wally," Scout greeted. "How are you thinking of voting tonight?"

'That's just the question of the hour, isn't it!?" Wally laughed deviously.

"Have you noticed...Sway and Brittany seeming a little more chummy lately?" Scout asked. "I guess it's just cause they were on the same team at first, but I didn't notice it till now. They must have done a good job of hiding it, but I've picked up on it now."

"Hm...now that you mention it, I think you might be onto something." Wally agreed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** This dense brick had better actually fall for what I'm selling her here. My mistake from the start was trying to use logic on her.,

 **Brittany-** Weeeelll...I _do_ love my big moves...

 **Scout-** I'm just trying a hail Mary here with Scout. I think he might just be paranoid enough to be freaked out by something like this.

 **Wally-** You know, I don't like to brag...okay, maybe I do a little. But I think I've got from the bottom, to the most powerful player in this game. Check it out! Everyone wants my vote now, I get to decide what happens, so they all had better hope that they're on my good list!

(Elimination)

The team of five sat outside the entrance to the mine while the other two teams sat behind them.

"Welcome, welcome, another exciting vote!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"We'll see about that," Sashonelle remarked.

"Every vote is exciting for me!" Jeanette said. "That's why you were cast after all, I know you all have the potential for extreme insanity."

"And like our amazing gameplay, right?" Brittany asked.

"But of course!" Jeanette said. "Now then, shall we get right along with it...?"

Wally placed his hands behind his head confidently. Scout glanced towards Sashonelle. Sway fidgeted with his glasses nervously.

"First vote...Sashonelle!" Jeanette announced.

"Rude," Sashonelle huffed.

"Second vote...Sashonelle!" Jeanette continued.

"Just plain barbaric," Sashonelle continued to scoff.

"Third vote," Jeanette read, "...Sway!"

"Hm," Sway grunted.

"Fourth vote..." Jeanette announced, "...Sway!"

"Well, that's not good," Sway said.

"And the final vote, sending out in fifteenth place, it is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sway!"

"Wait, what!?" Sway gasped.

"Bye sweetie, it was fun while it lasted," Brittany said.

"You did this?" Sway snapped. "You think this was smart? This was the dumbest thing ever. I cannot wait to see you come to regret this!"

"Ooh, dramatic last words," Jeanette said. "Now then, death awaits!"

Jeanette grabbed Sway by the shoulders and dropped him down the mine.

"That takes care of him!" Jeanette said. "Brittany, Sashonelle, Wally, and Scout, you are free to go!"

 **Votes:**

 **Sashonelle-** I am voting for Sway. This is what you get for trying to come for me!

 **Scout-** Sway, I am sorry I consider you a friend, but you seemed more distant with me today. I am afraid I simply cannot vote for Sashonelle.

 **Sway-** Sashonelle, try not to look too surprised, it's time some big moves got made, and you're a clear threat.

 **Wally-** I have made my decision to send out...Sashonelle! You think you're so hot, well I've got news for you...you are not! it's time to get off your throne, I am staging a revolution here!

 **Brittany-** You know what, the whole tribe loyalty thing was like cool for like five minutes, but I changed my mind. That's the thing, Sway, the game is always changing, and I'm always three ideas ahead, so sorry, get with the times maybe!

(Later)

In the Mega Mutants home, Damian lay awake glancing at the window. He noticed his reflection on the starry night sky transform into the innocent face of Simpson.

"You're still here?" Damian asked.

 _I'm always here._

"You're not real," Damian scoffed. "I know that now. You can't affect me anymore, you can't keep me locked up."

 _I am real though. You created me, you ARE me, and I'm not going anywhere!_

"Not if I don't say so," Damian said. "Get out of here!"

 _I'm still here...and why is that? Could it be that you're not quite ready to let go of me?_

"Leave me alone," Damian groaned.

 _Is that what you want...?_

Damian turned away from the window. Instead he drummed his fingers along the metal wall, and began to hum to himself. His gentle hum turned into a whispered song...

 _Why..._

 _After all this time, just cut me out and tear me apart._

 _How..._

 _Year by year, and I let you hold my heart..._

 _I wrapped myself in chains, I threw away the key_

 _How did this happen...why did I do this to me..._

 _Now it's all messed up, I don't know which way is right anymore._

 _Now I'm so confused, my mind is numb, my heart is sore._

 _Now it's all so wrong, the dark is light._

 _Now it's all been lost, what's the point of this fight...?_

Damian looked down, when he looked up again he was Simpson.

 _Don't..._

 _Don't let me walk this path alone._

 _Please..._

 _Everyone, everywhere, we all need someone..._

 _You let me in, you let me stay._

 _Don't let go, don't turn me away..._

 _Now it's all messed up, but I know where I belong._

 _Now we're so confused, but I'm not gone._

 _Now it's all so wrong, but I'm still here._

 _Now we're both so lost, but we don't have to fear..._

Just go!

 _Please..._

Why...

 _Stay..._

I said go...

 _Please let me stay..._

Don't...

 _Please..._

Just...

 _Don't..._

Go

 _Why_

Please

 _Stay_

How...

 _I won't...go..._


	11. Don't Trust Me

"Welcome to Total Drama Armageddon, a very exciting show!" Jeanette Washington said from her seat at her desk. "I was just on the phone with out lawyers, making sure all the torment we have in store for our lovely contestants is in fact completely legal. I know you all are here for the pain and suffering, but it won't do anyone any good if we get shutdown for it. Luckily we've found a loophole, so let the anguish continue! Oh my, what a relief! Now I bet you're hoping to find out what happened last round! Well, I will tell you! Ricko was feeling on the outs after being blindsided on the Tricia vote, and with Melania putting her preference towards Connor and Niles he may in fact have a right to be! On the Mega Mutants, Liz delved deep into Simpson's subconscious and revealed that in fact Damian was the original, allowing him to break free and trap Simpson deep within his mind. On the Lasting Legends, Wally tried to stage an attack on Sashonelle, and it almost went through, but Sway tipped off Scout, who told Sashonelle, who got Brittany to flip and sent Sway packing instead. Who would have ever seen that coming!? A shocking, exciting turn of events for sure! Now keep watching and see where it turns next!"

(Lasting Legends)

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** So last night, I had a plan, the plan was good, it was set, we were gonna take over the game, and then CRACK A BLOOEY! (throws hands in the air) everything got blown up like FWOOSH! I was completely and utterly Badam-boozled! I thought I was on top of it all, but i was wrong, I was completely blinded by my own...ermeruh...BLINDNESS! But I'm still here, and the people who voted against me are gonna learn that that was there biggest mistake!

Brittany took a step out of her bed, and immediately Wally slid out from under her bed, between her legs and flipped up in front of her.

"Hey hey!" he greeted. "So you blindsided me last night, you lied to me and stabbed me in the back when I was giving you exactly what you needed to work with. But you know what, it's cool, I get it, you gotta do you, but right NOW doing you means being smart and everything I said last round is still totally true. It's even more urgent now cause we're gonna have to force a tie on Sashonelle-Scout or be completely at their mercy."

"Okay, like yeah last round I was like such a hot mess, like I would tweet about it but like I can't find the right filter to truly embody how much of a complete trainwreck I was," Brittany lamented. "Like I can't just post my face like THIS! Look at me like I look stunning, I look beautiful, I look like a dream come true! I need tears coming down my face, I need smeared makeup, I need hair that looks like it's being torn in three directions at once. Not really though, but just for the sake of the picture. The public needs to understand the type of toll this game is taking on me on all levels."

"Okay, but the task at hand..." Wally tried to direct.

"The task at hand right now is ME! I do not have time to talk about whatever the hell trivial problems you're trying to bring to me, like who even are you? Do you have followers? Doubt it, bye!" Brittany said.

"Just vote Sashonelle at the next time we go to an elimination," Wally said as he left.

"I'll make a memo to consider it," Brittany replied.

Meanwhile, Scout and Sashonelle were sitting together at the front as Scout drove them along the desert path.

"Last night was far too close for comfort," Sashonelle remarked as she let her hands glide along the rifts in her hair.

"You seemed to be holding yourself up well enough last night," Scout replied.

"That's because I'm not allowed to show stress, it ages you far too quickly and all it takes is one wrinkle and the doors are closed," Sashonelle replied. "I can hold it up, but that doesn't mean I like having my fate coming down to one incredibly unstable girl."

"Well I am glad that you survived," Scout said. "I did not enjoy that position anymore than you did."

"Yes, it's certainly fortune that your software has deemed me to be a needed ally," Sashonelle remarked.

"It's not just that," Scout defended. "Well, yes, I do realize that my own position comes into play here. But I value having you here and would not have wanted to see you taken out in such a way."

"I know darling, but you're programmed to say that," Sashonelle said, before holding her hand up to the android's lips. "No, don't worry, I'm not looking for a friend out here, just someone I can depend on. We're both the same, we understand that at the end of the day it just comes down to the numbers. We've found each other to be suitable numbers, let's just keep it that way."

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** So like there may be a robot on this team, but that's not me. Like I'm sorry I don't think about like ways to scheme and plot with every thought of my waking days. Sometimes I have to just focus on ME, so like I'll choose a soul over playing the perfect game, thanks.

 **Wally-** This...might be a little bit more difficult than I thought. I had a great idea last round, but it all fell to pieces because of one person: Brittany. And she's not even giving me anything to work with. So I may need to do the impossible and find a way to get one of Scout or Sashonelle to turn on the other.

 **Sashonelle-** Scout came through for me now, the two of us are actually...trusting each other, it's weird. This never was supposed to happen, but you know what, these idiots forced it upon me and I need someone sensible at my side. The only issue that's never going to leave my mind though is that he doesn't have a heart. Everything he says he's programmed to say, for all I know he could just keep on lying to me and then cut me whenever it's suitable. I am never going to forget that and never going to let my guard down.

 **Scout-** Friendship is a key passage to success, people are more likely to stay loyal to their friends, sometimes more loyal than they ought to be. Friendship and trust are bred from each other, forming trust comes from experiences together. Sashonelle and I have both had the chance to come through for the other, the trust is there, I want Sashonelle to view me as a friend, to do this though she needs to believe that I would be loyal to her beyond the point of reason. To achieve this believably I need to establish that mindset and live through with it, I must ignore natural caution and put myself forward with a risk, only in being open can forward progress be made in this direction.

(Mega Mutants)

Early in the morning, before anyone else had gotten up to start the vehicle, Shelby had exited and was examining the ground around them.

"Hm, yes, yes," she noted to herself. "How curious."

"Shelby?" Spencer remarked as he leaned out the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Working on my underground map some more," Shelby said. "This scoop won't just write itself you know. Check this out!"

Shelby kicked aside a buried hatch and revealed a metal shaft downwards.

"Adventure awaits!" she exclaimed as she began to crawl in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Spencer said as he stepped out to stop her. "We're going to rev up and take off any minute now. You're gonna get left behind."

"Actually, if my calculations are correct, there should be an underground current that will catch me right up to the next checkpoint," Shelby said.

"Well that still doesn't change that people are going to notice that you're missing," Spencer pointed out. "People are gonna target you and there's not much you can do if you're missing."

"The life of a journalist is full of sacrifices!" Shelby replied as she dropped into the shaft. "Cover for me!"

Meanwhile on the inside the others were getting up. Liz pulled Kelly aside to speak with her.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"I think we're close to seizing control," Liz replied.

"Oh great, it's not like we haven't been trying to do that for the last four rounds," Kelly remarked.

"Shush!" Liz said. "I've made a breakthrough with Damian, I have begun to find his vulnerabilities and I can twist that into getting what I want out of him."

"Working with the person you already spent the start of the game with? Genius, how did I ever miss such a development?" Kelly scoffed.

Liz just scowled and continued, "What I need from you is to make sure you put aside whatever bad blood you have with Christian. I can tell that they're getting tight and we're going to need to capitalize on the both of them."

"Oh hell no," Kelly scoffed. "That guy will just give me some smug monologue, why are we putting up with him?"

"Would you rather put up with the other two?" Liz asked.

"Hm, I suppose it's a toss-up," Kelly remarked.

"Just stroke his ego, go right along with whatever he wants you to say," Liz replied. "Make him feel like he has you in the palm of his hand."

"What is going on with all this backwards female depowering talk?" Kelly said. "You want me to GROVEL to that jerk!?

"Crocodile tears, my dear, ever heard of it?" Liz replied. "You make him THINK that we're giving into him, that will actually put him right where we want him."

"I'll try to swallow my pride," Kelly said. "but if I end up breaking his nose or something, I take zero responsibility."

The two girls split up and Liz quickly found Damian. She tapped him on the back and began to pull him away.

"What is going on?" Damian asked.

"Well do you want to continue our session?" Liz asked. "We've only barely scraped the surface!"

Liz dragged the boy into the back room and closed the door.

"Um, okay?" Damian said. "I thought we were fine; you set me free. What more is there to be done?"

"Oh tons!" Liz is exclaimed. "It's not nearly as simple as that. You've been trapped away for half your life, there's so many pent up feelings that we need to uncover and explore naturally for you to make a healthy transition."

"Okay...like what?" Damian asked.

"Well you feel oppressed, don't you? You feel like you've been forced to not exist, by society, your parents, your peers," Liz elaborated.

"I guess," Damian said.

"And I know just what you're going through!" Liz said, "Just...for example, here on this team I feel oppressed too. I feel physically oppressed, I feel like there may be a strong, male presence who wishes to keep me 'in my place' as the perceived and reinforced role of a helpless, defenseless female!"

"Uh..." Damian began uncertainly.

"And the only way to counter a force like this is to fight back, to stand up, to show that we are not afraid to challenge!" Liz said. "It's only then that we can free ourselves!"

"So is this a strategic meeting now?" Damian asked.

"Of course not, I'm just trying to help generate some ideas to help you vent," Liz said. "Of course, if you did want to propose some strategic ideas in the midst of the venting, I would be all ears."

"I see," Damian replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** You know what, I am getting tired of covering for Shelby. People are telling me they want her out, and I'm trying to give her the heads up, but she goes out to play secret agent or whatever. Why do I have to owe her anything? I'm done worrying about her if she's not even going to worry about herself!

 **Liz-** Damian and I share a connection now. We had one with Simpson, but that was always guarded, now he's let down his walls. But putting myself in the same position I am hoping we can find a common goal. And that goal is getting rid of Spencer! The only way we can truly liberate this team is to remove the chain wielding patriarchy master, and that's him!

 **Kelly-** I think not voting for four rounds straight has put an air of complacency on this team. People are just floating around, Liz is just now proposing the same basic idea she already put forward at the start. I wish I could say that this team brought out more passion in me, but I cannot bring myself to care for most of these people anyways, so I guess I'll just keep floating for as long as it lasts.

(Starving Zombies)

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** So strategies and scheming, that's not really my thing. I want to try at that, but I'm just not a master on those topics. What I can tell you about is love though. Every song starts with the burning passion of the heart's desire, and that's what I felt in me when I was with Tricia. But more than that, I can see it flaring up between Connor and Melania. I can just think of the lyrics flowing through my mind as I watch them try to pretend like they have nothing to say to each other. But right now I need to use that to my strength! Guys in love can sometimes get a little blinded and I gotta make the most of that.

Connor was driving at the wheel while Ricko entered and slipped into a spot next to him.

"Hey there, old buddy!" Ricko greeted.

"Good morning," Connor replied.

"So...we're still friends, right?" Ricko asked. "Beyond all the 'business' and the drama and all that crazy stuff, right?"

"Of course," Connor said. "You're...not planning on asking me to lie for you again, are you? Cause my answer is still gonna be the same."

"What? Never!" Connor assured. "I just thought we could chat, you know, like two good friends do. Enjoy each other's company!"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that," Connor replied.

"So, I have to ask, since we're such good friends and we share things with each other, you know, just because we can," Ricko said, "you and Melania, right?"

"What about her?" Connor asked with an uncertain chuckle.

"Are you two like...you know, together?" Ricko asked.

"Heh," Connor said with another light chuckle. "She's a special girl, to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure what we are. I think it's heading somewhere good, though."

"So you do like her?" Ricko said.

"What's not to like?" Connor asked with a shake of his head.

"I just think that's so funny with the whole thing she's got going on with Niles," Ricko remarked. "Did you guys resolve that? That's pretty civil if-"

"What thing with Niles?" Connor asked trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

"Oh you know, cause how Niles clearly has a thing for her too and-not to point fingers-she hasn't been pushing him away," Ricko said. "They're probably together right now."

"You're making this up," Connor said with an uncertain smile and incredulous light tone.

"Hey, I can see it clear as day," Ricko argued. "The way they catch each other's eyes, the way their hands meet when they aren't even looking, the way they just seem to let their guard down around each other and flow naturally."

"Are we talking about the same people?" Connor asked. "Melania and Niles want to kill each other, I'm surprised they haven't yet."

"Every good relationship is built on passion," Ricko countered.

"You know what...do you want to take over driving for a bit?" Connor asked. "I'm going to be right back."

"My pleasure!" Ricko said.

Connor got up and left the room, heading to the bedroom. He found Niles lying on his back in his bunk.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What?" Niles grunted.

"Have you uh...seen Melania lately?" Connor asked.

"I dunno," Niles remarked. "She might be around."

"Right, okay," Connor said uncertainly meandering around his words. "So you and Melania...you're not...you know, interested in her?"

"What...no," Niles scoffed.

"Okay good, I mean, well yes, okay...so you haven't you know...been linking hands or locking eyes," Connor stammered.

"What are you on?" Niles asked. "Like seriously, why ask something so stupid?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." Connor said as he shook his head.

"I'm not some pansy romantic," Niles spat. "I didn't come here to make sweethearts with the first schoolgirl to look my way. If you wanna go that way then be my guest."

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked," Connor said. "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised anyways, she's got a lot of respectable qualities. She doesn't mess around and she's hard-working-"

"Okay, I don't need to hear anymore of this, thanks," Niles said as he got up and left.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** I don't like lying, in fact I hate it. But my options aren't exactly sky high here. I sort of have to play a little bit dirty, Tricia got voted out and no matter what anyone tells me I don't want to leave my fate just up to chance here. I need to start plant seeds and looking for something to jump off of.

 **Connor-** I don't really know why I got upset. I mean, Niles is my friend, and it's not like Melania and I are...dating, we're just...sort of together, you know? It's awkward. I don't really know. Point is though, I shouldn't be defensive just because she has that sort of effect on Niles.

 **Niles-** I don't know what's gotten into Connor, do people think I'm whipped by Melania? I can't have that! And it does raise a good question, why have I been letting her push me around? Normally anyone who tries to boss me around learns to regret it instantly, so what's different here? Nothing!

(Lasting Legends)

"Sashonelle," Scout said from the wheel, "I have been considering what you said to me. I think you may be right, but it's something I wish to-"

"Hold that thought right there, dear," Sashonelle said as she held up a hand. "I think Brittany's walking by, I need to take this chance to catch up with her and make sure she's still dense as ever and doesn't try anything against us. Ta for now, darling."

Sashonelle slid out the door and after Brittany. No sooner had Sashonelle left the room that Wally flipped his way in from the other side of the door.

"Hey there! Mr. Robo! Just the guy I was looking for," Wally said while pointing a fair of finger guns.

"Hello," Scout replied.

"So last round we both lied to each other, but it's okay, that's just the game, right!?" Wally said.

"I suppose it is," Scout replied.

"But that doesn't mean we can't change this around!" Wally said. "Okay, look, Brittany is obviously crazy, like clinically insane, I'm sorry but no one else could be so bad at this game."

"So you want Brittany out?" Scout asked.

"Brittany, you say?" Wally replied. "Hm, I'll consider it, but let's talk about Sashonelle! She's the one who's controlling Brittany, and if you don't think that she'd throw you away as soon as she realizes she can't control you too, then you're just as dumb as Brit! You're the smartest greatest game player ever right? At least that's what you're advertised as, so better live up to it!"

Meanwhile, Sashonelle had caught up with Brittany and slid her wrist into her hand.

"Hey wait up," Sashonelle called.

"What's up?" Brittany asked.

"I just hoped we could talk a little bit more," Sashonelle said. "I know last round I was, well, a little bit of a mess."

'That's an understatement!" Brittany laughed.

"Yes, well I-" Sashonelle tried to continue.

"You weren't just a little bit of a mess, you were like a full trainwreck, a full tsunami of disaster," Brittany laughed.

"True, but this time-" Sashonelle tried to redirect.

"You were like out of control, like I don't know WHAT was going on in your head, like girl you were so out of it," Brittany continued.

"Are you done?" Sashonelle asked impatiently as she twirled a curl of her hair.

"You almost ended your whole game!" Brittany continued. "Like you got two votes, what was that!? I cannot believe you came so close to dying because of your own stupidity. You have to admit that's pretty funny, right? Like hashtag hot mess, like we're so weird. We're so crazy, haha, this game is so wild. It does crazy thin-"

"I just remembered I have something more bearable I need to do," Sashonelle groaned. "Bye."

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** Well, looks like I'll have to wait before talking more with Sashonelle. I can't have a discussion with her if she's focused on strategy for now.

 **Wally-** I could just go for the easy path of getting out Brittany, but nothing worth it in life is easy, the things that are worth it you gotta work for! I'm not about to just go the path of least resistance, I'm a fighter here and right now the fight to fight is finding a way to get Sashonelle and Scout to target each other. I can do it, I know it!

 **Brittany-** This game has like so many crazy people like it's so hot. Last round Sashonelle was going home because she is a Hashtag Big Threat, but then I made a Hashtag Big Move and flipped this entire game on its head. I think it's safe to say that I am owning things right now.

(Mega Mutants)

Shelby had descended into the tunnels and was exploring the dank passageways.

"Let's see, let's see, right on track," she said as she made her way through. "Or at least, I'm right on track, assuming all my calculations are correct. And why wouldn't they be?"

Shelby inched along the side of the wall as she continued her trek. Eventually she noticed a faint light and began to direct herself towards it. The light increased as she neared.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed as she found a small room, much more operational than the rest of the labyrinth.

The room was lined with a series of lights, illuminating over several desks and pieces of machinery. The desks were each coated with sheets of paper and various tapes.

"What have we here?" Shelby said as she investigated. "Evil plans?"

She picked up a sheet of paper and read over it.

"Ratings?" she remarked in confusion. "What is going on here?"

Shelby's ears picked up someone approaching, and she quickly looked for a place to hide. She slid under the desk, still clutching the sheet of paper in her hands, and pressed herself against the corner. She saw a pair of boots walk by and could hear Taylor's voice talking.

"Everything is still set," Taylor said to someone."I just need to get the signal out and the plan can be put into action...As soon as I can, I'm working on it, I swear!"

Shelby guessed he was talking to someone over a phone. As his feet passed her, she tentatively crept out from under the desk. Once she was free she took a dash out of the room and back into the passages.

"And now to get out of here," she said to herself. "Which means...that way!"

Shelby ran to the right, eventually she heard the sound of rushing water.

"Just as expected!" she exclaimed as she came upon a stream running through a divot in the ground.

Shelby glanced around before spotting a piece of loose sheet metal which she put below her body to use as a raft.

"Homeward bound, here I come!" she exclaimed as she let the current take her away.

Meanwhile, at her desired destination, Kelly was currently approaching Christian. The boy was leaning against the wall coyly and shot her a smug smirk as her saw her approaching.

"Well, well, look who it is?" Christian remarked. "Long time no talk."

"Cram it, fancy boy," Kelly barked. "Alright listen since I don't plan to spend any more time talking to you than I need to, so let's get straight to it. I think you're a piece of crap and a scumbag, but why let that get in the way of us working together?"

"Well you're certainly feisty today," Christian replied with a chuckle.

"I said shut it," Kelly snapped again. "I am trying to be nice to you here so don't take it for granted."

"This is you being nice?" Christian asked.

"Yes, you smug pig," Kelly scoffed. "I am offering you an olive branch here. We're working together, Kelly and Simpson or whatever the hell he wants to be called now want us all together, so you know what, I am IN! Can you deal with that!?"

"I'd love to," Christian said with a grin. "In fact, I was already just about to propose that we take out Shelby this round. Are you down for that?"

"Oh so that's how it is? You suddenly think you get to call all the shots?" Kelly accused. "That wasn't the deal!"

"So then you'd rather target Spencer?" Christian concluded? "Interesting, though not surprising."

"Oh no no no, I see what you're doing here," Kelly said. "Trying to put words in my mouth. Well it's not going to work!"

"Then who DO you want to target?" Christian pointed out.

"I will let you decide so that you don't have anything to incriminate me with," Kelly countered. "But let's be clear, this was NOT reverse psychology. I know exactly what I'm doing here, so watch it!"

"Whatever you say, dear," Christian replied. "Lovely talking to you."

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** What plan is Taylor talking about, and who is he working for? Why is he monitoring our ratings? Is he working with some international band of pirates, planning to hijack the show and hold us all hostage at the peak of viewership? This is clearly much worse than I ever imagined...and I love it!

 **Kelly-** I think I was very polite and forthcoming with Christian, all things considered, I hope he appreciates it.

 **Christian-** This alliance between myself, Damian, Liz, and Kelly was already in the works, and it lines up fine with what I want to see happen anyways: Forcing Spencer and Shelby against each other. But it's still fun to get Kelly riled up like the good old days.

(Starving Zombies)

Melania was sitting at the driver's seat; Niles came up behind her. The boy didn't say anything though, at first he just scowled, then seemed to garble over a grunt and a groan.

"What is it?" Melania demanded curtly. "Do you have something to say or do you just want to stand and stare there?"

"Yeah...yeah, I've got something to say..." Niles got out, still somewhat stumbling over his words, trying to put an air of aggression behind him.

"Well? Out with it!" Melania said.

"Okay...here's what i have to say to you..." Niles grunted. "What...what...what is going on between us!?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Melania asked

"I mean exactly what I said," Niles snapped as he grabbed Melania by the shoulders and spun her around. "What is going on!? I'm a bad person, I've hurt people, and I've never cared about it. But you still come to me for heart to heart talks like we're old friends. Why is that whenever I'm with you I just go along with that, I just let my guard down?"

"I am sorry if I have put pressure on you," Melania sighed softly. "The truth is, I just need someone to talk to, someone I CAN talk to you. So I guess I made you out to be my friend because you were the closest thing I could find."

"Why me though?" Niles asked.

"You think Ricko or Tricia could give me any insight on what I'm going through?" Melania scoffed. "I'm lost, I'm lost in something I have no idea how to handle. When I met Connor, when he told me how he felt, I didn't know what to think. I never planned for something like that to happen. I didn't need someone to play matchmaker, I needed someone to just listen to me and give me the hard truth."

"Hey...you, you don't have to worry," Niles stammered. "I mean...about being lost. Better to be lost, than to know you're toxic. That no one can love you without risking getting hurt."

"We're always taking risks," Melania replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of your past. But...you're not a monster, someone will love you if you let them."

"You think?" Niles asked.

"I don't know, I'm just saying what I think you would say...but I think you know it's true," Melania replied.

"I..." Niles began, but instead he moved in and let his lips lock with Melania.

For one second the two of them shared in the single loving breath, before Melania jerked herself backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Melania screamed as she shoved Niles back against the wall with both hands.

"I-I-I don't I don't...I don't know, I thought-" Niles stammered.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Melania continued to scream in sheer rage. "YOU CAN'T PUT ME THROUGH THAT!"

Melania furiously stormed out of the room. Niles looked torn between following her or not, but suddenly realized that the vehicle was going well off course. He rushed to the wheel and grabbed it, swerving them out of the way of a collision.

"What happened!?" Connor exclaimed as he rushed up to Melania. "I heard a commotion."

"Nothing happened," Melania stated as she shoved him out of the way. "Nothing."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** AAAAAAAHG! (punches the wall) You know, you know, everything was starting to just begin to make sense. I thought, you know, I thought I might actually be happy, I might actually start to have an idea of figuring this all out. I wish I could say this didn't mean anything, that nothing changed, but the worst is that I'm not most angry with Niles, I am most angry at myself for allowing that to happen and make everything a blur again. (Drops down against wall and grabs knees.)

 **Niles-** I don't...know what came over me. Only that it came naturally. I didn't know what was going on between me and Melania, it wasn't until Connor talked to me this morning that I realized something WAS going on...and then, I don't know, I don't know, all the pieces just fell together in light speed, faster than I could comprehend. I felt connected to her, and at that moment, nothing else mattered.

 **Connor-** Well...I don't know what happened, but I know it's definitely not good...

Melania sulked in her bunk, Niles kept quiet as he drove while Connor just stood awkwardly in the hall behind him. The vehicles were all starting to come together by now.

"Looks like my work is paying off," Ricko remarked to himself as he stood on the roof of the vehicle. "Now all we need is a little mood music to set the tone..."

Ricko grabbed his guitar and began to strum and fast paced beat.

 _Trust is a tricky little thing_

 _Don't let it get you twisted_

 _It comes so slow and it flees so soon._

 _If you want to be nice, I've got one piece of advice._

 _Don't trust that girl!_

 _Don't trust the girl with the walls of mystery._

 _Don't get lost in her eyes, cause she'll fill you with lies._

 _Don't trust her, oh oh oh, I'm warning you, don't trust her!_

At the Lasting Legends, Scout was driving while Sashonelle stood silently behind him.

"Sash, is that you?" Scout asked.

Sashonelle slinked away soundlessly to be by herself though. Once alone she began to sing.

 _Opening the doors is the first step to getting hurt_

 _She'll bring you in with a little dangerous flirt._

 _But if you value your life, don't hand her that knife._

 _Don't trust me, oh oh oh, I'll say it again, don't trust me._

 _From me to you, a little advice, don't trust the girl who's made of ice._

 _I'll cut you to pieces, I'll leave you in shreds._

 _Don't trust me, oh oh oh, if you value your heads..._

 _Don't trust me._

A sudden geyser burst out of the ground. Shelby was launched out of it, and landed squarely on Spencer's shoulders as he emerged from the van.

"Hello friends!" she greeted. "Miss me!?"

From inside, Christian eyed her before adding a verse of his own.

 _Trust is a toy that's meant to be broken._

 _So much to be toppled with simple words spoken._

 _If you want to have fun, trust no one._

On the other side of the room, Kelly was glaring at Christian.

 _I didn't come here to play, and I've only got one thing to say._

 _You think I'm going to trust you, think again!_

 _No one's getting these walls down, so if you see me around..._

 _Don't trust me and I won't trust you too._

Liz exited a nearby door to add the final verse.

 _It's clear there's only one thing to do._

 _It's the only answer in a world so fake,_

 _it's the only sensible thing to do, for goodness sake!_

 _Until the prize is won, trust no one!_

"Well, that was a lovely synchronized musical number!" Jeanette exclaimed as the three teams disembarked. "I hope you are ready to bring that same pep and zeal to today's challenge!"

"Before anyone asks," Spencer announced, "we are not making the same mistake as last round and we will be sitting out Liz and Kelly."

"Yes, the same mistake that kept us immune last round," Liz replied.

"I love the initiative being taken before you even know what the challenge is!" Jeanette exclaimed. "But let's get to that now, shall we? It's time to lighten up and have a little fun with a good old game of Capture the Flag...Ultimate Capture the Flag that is!"

"Dare I ask what the difference is?" Sashonelle spoke up.

"I'm glad you did!" Jeanette said cheerily. "You will be equipped with paintball guns. If you tag someone on your territory then they are out of the challenge. Your goal is to capture another team's flag and bring it back to your side. That's all you need to do. The first team to have their team stolen successfully will lose immunity and have to vote someone out. Oh dear!"

"We are going to clean sweep this game!" Spencer boasted.

"There's an original thought," Sashonelle scoffed.

"Alright everyone, let's get ready and into position," Jeanette said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** If Spencer wants to give himself enough rope to hang himself with, who am I to stand in the way?

 **Ricko-** I think I've made some progress, but I'd still rather win immunity here. Things might take just a little longer to boil over.

 **Brittany-** We are like not going to be the first team down to three, I will tell you that right now. Being the underdogs is like so overdone, like no thanks. Next please.

The teams had split up among the ruins of a town. Their territories were marked off by colored lines that divided the town into three sections. Each team had been given large rifles armed with paintball ammo, and a large but portable flag to protect.

"Alright, here's the plan," Spencer said to his team. "We go guns blazing, take the sheer offense approach. So long as we peg anyone who gets close, there's no way we can lose, and that's all that really matters."

"Hm, makes sense," said Damian. "I think we could get some traps up here too. Take down anyone who tries to mess with us. Win it that way."

"I like the sound of that," Christian said.

"You know guys, I think I have an idea that could get us the win pretty easily," Shelby offered, but no one seemed to notice. "Or since none of you care what I have to say, I'll just get it done myself."

Shelby left the main husk of a building they were in and came to a burn crisp of a mailbox. She moved it aside to reveal a square tunnel leading downward which she crawled into.

On the other side, the Starving Zombies had grouped together.

"So what's the plan?" Connor asked.

"You guys come up with a plan," Melania grunted to the boys. "I am taking this one on my own."

With that Melania marched out on her own with her weapon raised to fire.

"Okay, what is going on with her?" Connor asked the other two boys.

"No idea," Niles replied.

"Yep, not a clue, absolutely no idea, completely in the dark," Ricko said.

"Sure," Connor said unconvinced. "Well, we still need a plan. Do you two want to work together to try to get a flag? I'll hold down the fort here and make sure no one even comes close."

"No problem," Niles said before turning to Ricko, "Just stay out of my way and I'll have this won for us in no time."

In the last corner of the town, the Mega Mutants were planning their attack.

"Just leave this to me!" Wally boasted. "I will move like a snake, they'll never see me coming!"

"Mhm," Sashonelle said skeptically.

"Just you wait and see!" Wally exclaimed.

"I believe the more important thing is playing defensively," Scout said. "It's all fine and well, but if we give up our flag then we have no shot at winning. We cannot let our guard down."

"Yeah actually I was thinking what if we kept the flag in motion, you know?" Brittany said. "Like instead of setting it down, like, have someone carrying it around with them."

"I'm not sure if that's the best plan," Sashonelle cautioned. "It will be harder to defend if we're not working from a set point."

"Okay, thank you for your concern," Brittany said. "I'm going to like veto it though because I know I'm right."

"If we lose because of her," Sashonelle whispered to Scout, "she's gone, right?"

"I assumed we were all under that understanding," Scout replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Spencer-** I intend to win this challenge for us. It doesn't matter if we don't get one of the other flags, just so long as the other teams are too scared to come anywhere near our side then there's no way we can lose.

 **Shelby-** Studying the tunnels of this terrain wasn't just for my scoop, it can also help out in some of these challenges if used properly. Of course if my team doesn't want to help out I guess I'll just keep that to myself.

 **Connor-** Okay, something is definitely up, but no one seems to want to talk to me. Melanie is really upset, I wish I knew what to say to her, but I have no idea what's going on.

 **Melania-** Regrettably I just can't work with my team right now. I am too overblown with emotion at the moment and I don't know how to handle it. The best thing for me to do right now is just blow off steam and trust that they can handle themselves.

 **Brittany-** Like this challenge requires some outside the box thinking, you know? Like all the other teams are going to play the boring predictable way, so they're going to lose, but like I'm doing something that they won't expect, so I've already got the advantage.

 **Sashonelle-** I don't even care at this point if voting out Brittany puts me at a disadvantage, she has become such a liability it's not even worth it. Hmph!

Spencer patrolled the border of his section with his rifle ready to fire. Suddenly though he had to duck to avoid a barrage of paintballs coming his way.

"Hey, what the hell!?" he shouted.

He looked up to see Melania firing from the other side.

"You realize that only works if I'm on your side, right?" Spencer shouted.

"Don't care," Melania replied coldly. "I just want to shoot something.

"Well, two can play at that game," Spencer retorted as he began firing back.

Meanwhile, Ricko and Niles crawled through the debris as the two fired back and forth at each other.

"Alright," Niles said as they neared the Starving Zombies side, "I need you to create a distraction, I'll grab the flag."

"Distraction, okay, I can do that!" Ricko exclaimed.

"Just buy me enough time," Niles said.

"Right," Ricko said as he began to crawl towards the cluster of buildings. "Okay, just gotta sneak in close enough, and then pow!"

Ricko, however, suddenly tripped over a metal bar jutting out of the ground and gave a notable crash into the ground. Spencer immediately turned around and pelted him with paintballs. Niles just sighed as he continued to creep towards the main building ahead of him. He peered through a window and could see the team's flag inside. He entered the husk of the building.

"Gotcha!" Christian shouted in a surprise attack.

Christian and Damian pulled on a set of chains that pulled the flimsy floor apart, trapping Niles in a cellar beneath. Niles rolled as he landed to break his fall. Damian and Christian began to fire down at him, but he evaded their attacks. Niles pulled himself against a column and pressed himself into the corner, out of the line of fire.

"Did we get him?" Damian asked.

"Only one way to find out," Christian said as the two approached the corner.

Niles reached out and grabbed Damian by the leg, pulling him down. Damian dropped his rifle and hit the ground awkwardly. Niles took the chance to slam a crate frame over his head and shove him against the wall. Christian was preparing to shoot, but Niles reacted quicker and shot up at him, pegging him in the forehead and causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground as well. Niles seized the opportunity to leap up and grab the ledge, pulling himself back up on the end he had come in on. He glanced at the hole in the floor, Christian and Damian, and the flag on the other side, before deciding his best odds were to pull out.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I know I'm not necessarily helping out my team right now, but this is just what I need. I need to clear my mind out and sometimes a little aggression helps with that.

 **Ricko-** Hm, well, I saw that going a little more smoothly in my mind. Looks like my team will have to win this without me.

 **Niles-** I was close, but it's not worth risking getting taken out just yet. Ricko is already out and Melania is clearly not in the best state of mind. We can't afford to lose because of carelessness.

Wally was leaping from point to point to close in on the Starving Zombies base.

"Target acquired!" he announced to himself before sliding along the ground.

He then grabbed a chain and tossed it up to an open window, allowing himself to swing right behind Connor.

"Hiya!" he cried as he delivered a kick from behind to knock Connor's rifle out of his hands and roll out of reach. "No way to stop me now!"

Wally then turned around and ran into the base. Connor chased after him. Wally had his eyes on the flag, but Connor caught up with him and grabbed him by the collar, tossing him backwards.

"Ah, I see how it is," Wally said as he raised his fists. "Mano e mano, showdown time. Two former teammates turned rivals. Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me!"

Wally made a jab, but as Connor flinched, Wally just used the chance to slide past him.

"Just kidding!" Wally shouted as he ran for the flag and grabbed it.

"You're not leaving with that!" Connor stated.

"Just try to stop me!" Wally retorted.

Connor charged at Wally, the smaller boy flipped himself over him though. Connor reacted quickly and was able to grab Wally by the ankle and bring him back down before he could escape.

"Touche!" Wally remarked as he hit the ground.

Connor pried the flag out of the other boy's grip and tossed it aside.

"Like I said, you're not leaving with that," Connor repeated.

However, while Connor was chasing Wally out of the building, Shelby emerged from a passage, just close enough to reach out and grab the flag.

"Too perfect," she remarked to herself.

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** Hm, he knew all of my moves and was one step ahead. The battle continues.

 **Connor-** I was so busy dealing with Wally, but when I turned around the flag was gone. Great, just great, this challenge could be over before we even stood a chance.

 **Shelby-** Completely undetected, I could get used to this.

Spencer was continuing to avoid attacks from Melania, but as he was doing so he was also eyeing the Lasting Legends base.

"Hey, hey!" he called to Melania before ducking to avoid another barrage. "Hey truce!"

Spencer grabbed a sheet of metal and held it up as a shield from the oncoming attacks.

"I said truce!" he repeated. "Can we talk for a second?"

Spencer took the brief pause in attack as a gesture to continue.

"Look, we're not getting anywhere like this," Spencer said. "We both want to win though; why not work together? If we both hit that team they won't be able to stop both of us. We could secure both of us immunity."

"Hm...fine," Melania replied before immediately turning her attention to the other direction.

Spencer grabbed a large chunk of concrete, spun it in his arms and tossed it towards Sashonelle and Scout.

"Look out!" Scout called.

Sashonelle slid to the side to avoid the blow, casting up dirt as she rolled out of the way.

"Ugh," she groaned as she tried to brush herself off.

Scout has also been knocked over. He made to pull himself up, but was suddenly blocked by Melania wielding a metal bar.

"Don't even try it," she remarked as she slammed it down on his hand before knocking him backwards.

She turned to face Sashonelle, but the other girl was ready for her and fired her paintball upwards, hitting Melania's body.

"You are out!" Sashonelle announced. "So get out, get out. Go on! Out!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sashonelle noticed Spencer heading for their main base.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed as she chased after him.

Spencer, however, entered to find no flag in sight.

"Wait...what?" he remarked. "Where is it?"

"You like our brilliant, revolutionary strategy?" Sashonelle asked before firing into his back. "I knew it would pay off."

Scout meanwhile was shaking himself off and getting back up. As he did though, he noticed Brittany nearing the edge of their border with the flag.

"Hey guys, I think my strategy is like working!" Brittany called. "Like they'll never think to look over here!"

"Brittany, don't cross that line!" Scout called.

"What?" Brittany called back, nearing the border.

"The line!" Scout repeated. "If the flag reaches the other side, we lose!"

"Could you repeat that?" Brittany shouted.

Scout decided instead to sprint after her. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her back just in time to keep her from crossing the line.

"Let's head back the other way," Scout said. "I'd rather not lose on a technicality."

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Okay...I will admit, maybe that idea wasn't the worst and...actually saved us from failure. But I don't have to like it.

 **Brittany-** I'm like so smart and quirky, it's pretty amazing.

 **Scout-** This worked out for us. Melania and Spencer were stronger competitors on the other two teams. Both of them have been taken out now, so I'd say our chances at staying safe are looking good.

Shelby was returning through the tunnels with the Starving Zombies' flag in her hands. However, as she made her way through, the passage suddenly exploded with smoke.

"What the?" Shelby exclaimed as she was blinded.

"Now I have you!" she hear Taylor's voice exclaim.

"Ugh, you? Really? I'm sort of in the middle of something right now," Shelby said with irritation.

"Oh I hope I am not inconveniencing you with my EVIL!" Taylor replied. "I think you have something of mine, by the way. Stealing my things now, really?"

"Well, you're evil, you don't exactly have a lot of rights on your side," Shelby replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a challenge to win."

"You're not going anywhere!" Taylor exclaimed as he attacked.

He grabbed Shelby, and the two of them collided with the side of the tunnel which collapsed on itself, leaving them both holding onto the flag and dangling over the drop beneath them.

"Well, I hope this is what you had in mind," Shelby remarked dryly.

On the surface, Niles was moving in between the alleys along the side of the Mega Mutants base. He was going the long way around to try to get to the back and enter that way.

"Let's hope I've bought myself enough time," he said to himself as he entered and found the flag.

He picked it up and turned to run, but he heard a noise behind him. He risked a backwards glance to see Damian and Christian coming for him.

"Later, gentlemen!" Niles called as he rushed out the door.

"Stop him!" Christian ordered.

Damian chased after Niles, while Christian went around in the other direction. Christian sprinted ahead, eventually pulling in front of Niles, allowing him to leap right into his trajectory, allowing him to point his rifle straight at him.

"Gotcha now," Christian cackled as he fired.

Niles tossed the flag overhead, just as he was hit in the chest. The flag went through the air, before being snapped by a chain. The makeshift whip was in fact being used by Wally to wrangle the flag.

"Aha, sweet victory!" Wally cheered as he scurried as fast as he could back to the Lasting Legends terrain.

Wally slammed the flag into the soil past the line and stood up next to it triumphantly.

"Well would you look at that," Jeanette exclaimed. "The Mega Mutants flag has been captured, which means that they will have to vote someone out. Congratulations to the other two teams on being safe though!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Gah! I can't believe I got held up by some creep who wasn't even in the game anymore!

 **Spencer-** Well now that was just not fair and pretty uncool. I guess we were doomed to lose eventually, but it was a nice dream.

 **Wally-** Daahahahah, victory is MINE! My skills still go unmatched for another day!

 **Melania-** It's probably for the best that we don't have to vote. I like to think I could put my feelings aside and just do what needs to be done, but I'm not sure how possible that is for me right now. I am going to need to figure a lot out and a day off might be what I need.

(Mega Mutants)

Liz and Kelly walked together as they returned to the vehicle.

"Well this sucks," Kelly remarked.

"I prefer to look at it through optimistic lenses," Liz replied. "We may have failed, but after numerous successes, and now we have a chance to be rid of Spencer before we hit merge and he can get a second wind."

"You've already made up your mind on this," Kelly noted.

"I had my mind made up the second we wound up on this team," Liz replied. "I simply cannot fathom keeping in someone who will do everything, consciously or otherwise, to keep us oppressed. This is our chance to stand together in our strength, not in weakness."

"Hey ladies!" Shelby exclaimed as she swung herself between the two girls. "So are you all ready to vote out Christian tonight? He sucks so much."

"I'm ready," Kelly remarked.

"No, no, no," Liz said. "We can handle Christian. He's an insecure husk hiding in a transparent persona that he shrouds around himself. Now is the time to take out Spencer. We may not get another chance!"

"Spencer? I don't think so," Shelby said. "He's not going to be a problem. Besides he's good to have for challenges."

"WRONG!" Liz snapped as she jabbed a finger at Shelby. "That is just the ever present effects of the patriarchy weighing down on your brain, molding your thoughts without you even realizing, trying to keep you shackled to your own complacency! Where is the empirical evidence!? If Spencer is so good at challenges why did his original team lose so much? Why did we lose today? Why did we win when he wasn't playing? The proof is all there, so I will not take this 'good at challenges' nonsense based on nothing but conditioned male propaganda!"

"On the other hand," Kelly added. "She does have a point, Christian does suck."

"This girl gets me," Shelby said as she pointed to Kelly.

"Please never associate with me," Kelly replied.

Meanwhile, Christian had gathered Spencer and Damian.

"Alright, gents," Christian said, "I think we know what we need to do tonight. It's time for Shelby to go. You all in?"

Christian shot a glance towards Spencer.

"You know what, count me in," Spencer said. "She's clearly got other priorities than this game. The three of us are in this to the end now."

"Perfect," Damian agreed.

"Wasn't that nice?" Christian said, "Nothing beats putting a good plan in motion."

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** I'm just trying to think about this as mathematically as possible. Spencer annoys me, Christian makes me sick (gestures with hands to show the right hand being weighed down more.) But Liz has her sights set on Spencer going, and it's like, is it really worth my time to change her mind?

 **Liz-** This is my first vote and I'll be damned if I'm going to be strongarmed on it! If we start with this protection of the 'strong' males then where does it end? I am not starting down that road, we are finishing this right now!

 **Shelby-** I don't know why the girls thought I would be okay to vote out Spencer. Sure maybe he didn't win us the challenge this round, but we've done pretty good so far. Besides, I trust him, which is more than I can say for Christian. He is the kind of guy who announces that he's a snake for all the world to know.

 **Christian-** Honestly I was hoping for a little more struggle out of Spencer, but I'm glad he's in on the plan, now all that's left to do is crush Shelby into the dust.

Shelby and Spencer met up together.

"Alright, I think things are in motion to take out Christian!" Shelby announced to Spencer.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Spencer asked.

"Positive!" Shelby exclaimed. "We just need your vote and we'll have the four we need to take him out."

"Cause uh...Liz seems to really hate me, I think she'd stop at nothing to get me out," Spencer pointed out.

"Okay, there might be a little bit of that going on," Shelby said. "But don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?" Spencer scoffed. "Look, Liz is gunning for me, and she's not going to listen to reason, I'm going to worry. I suggest you go to Christian and Damian and tell them that you're okay to vote out Liz."

"Nah nah, I got this, just relax," Shelby said. "The girls will vote Christian, trust. There's no reason for you to vote with the boys unless you wanted to force a tie. Why would you do that though?"

Meanwhile, Liz, Kelly, Christian, and Damian were all meeting together.

"Alright, it's time to make this alliance official and actually get something done," Liz stated.

"Agreed, and I have good news," Christian said. "Spencer has already signed on to vote off Shelby, we should have a clear unanimous sweep."

"Except we're not voting out Shelby," Liz replied. "We're voting out Spencer."

"Um...says who?" Christian scoffed.

"Says ME!" Liz snapped as she stamped her foot down. "I am making this decision, and you are going to deal with it! You think because I'm a woman I forfeited my right to an opinion simply by being born!? Well guess again because I'm speaking my mind and it's not changing, so get on board or get out of my way!"

"What if I disagree?" Christian said with a sneer.

"How about I share a secret with you: You can't," Liz retorted." Or I suppose that's not entirely true. Maybe you could go ahead and break this alliance within its very first round having to vote. I suppose, you could fracture this tribe before a potential merge, ensuring that the two remaining girls do everything in their power to see you shot down before you can ever take off again. And really, where else would you have to go? You like to think you're running the show, well I've got news for you, you're not! You're a snake and everyone knows it, you think your old teammates are just itching to get back with you? Fat chance! So I suggest you take this deal, you do what I say, or be prepared to face the consequences!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** It's time for people to know that I don't mess around. I give the orders. We are nearing a merge, this team is currently at a turning point since we've never had to vote until now, but I will not enter the merge having conceded power. I am going to talk like I know exactly what's going on and the others are going to be too uncertain to risk going against that.

 **Christian-** (glowers) I don't know who Liz thinks she is talking to me like that...but she just made a grave mistake...

 **Spencer-** Shelby is...really out of it. Like damn, I knew she wasn't doing herself any favors, but she doesn't even realize she's in trouble. I tried to leave all the hints that I could but there's really no helping her.

 **Shelby-** Yeesh, what is up with so many people being reluctant to do Christian? Come on, everyone, he's scum and we all know it. This will be fine, I just need to make my stance clear to everyone.

 **Kelly-** All this arguing is going on and I'm just standing there awkwardly like...I really don't care. If Liz hates Christian so much, I'm just thinking, why not vote him off instead of making sure he'll be an enemy for us? I don't get it.

 **Damian-** Voting out Spencer makes no sense., He's with me. Shelby is not. Shelby isn't even with Liz so I don't get what the big deal is. She should be a clear and easy unanimous vote.

 _Maybe...maybe it would be better to just back off on this one. Liz helped us out a lot, and she seems pretty set on this. Maybe it might be smarter to just let her have her way so she knows she can trust us._

You? I thought you were gone.

 _I haven't gone anywhere...I've just...taken a backseat._

Well you're not real! You don't get to vote!

 _I beg to differ. I lived half your life. I made your decisions. I took control when you were too scared, too weak to carry yourself. I am real, and you're stuck with me..._

(Elimination)

The Mega Mutants sat in front of Jeanette at the ominous crevice in the ground. The other teams sat on the sidelines.

"Welcome, welcome, Mega Mutants!" Jeanette exclaimed. "And tonight is a special occasion, Liz and Simpson, this is your first vote you'll be attending all game."

"Actually, I go by Damian now," Damian corrected.

"Oh you crazy kids and your changing names," Jeanette remarked. "That's adorable!"

"Yes, this is our first vote," Liz stated. "It was nice getting to avoid it for so long, but all good things come to an end. I just want to make the most of this chance."

"Sounds ominous, I love it!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Well no time like the present, shall we get to the votes!?"

"Let's do it!" Shelby exclaimed.

"The first vote is for..." Jeanette read, "...Shelby!"

"Let's not do it!" Shelby retracted.

"The second vote is for..." Jeanette continued, "...Spencer!"

"Um?" Spencer said with annoyance.

"Third vote is for...Christian!" Jeanette continued.

"Mess," Brittany remarked to her team from the sidelines.

"Fourth vote..." Jeanette said, "...Spencer!"

"Okaaay..." Spencer said uncertainly.

"Fifth and Sixth votes are for the same person," Jeanette announced, "And that person is one of Christian, Shelby, or Spencer...let me tell you now, the next person eliminated is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Spencer!"

"Okay...wait, what!?" Spencer exclaimed.

"You voted for me!?" Shelby snapped. "You you you, big dummy!"

"I-" Spencer began angrily.

"Was just leaving?" Jeanette finished. "Yes, I know, tally ho, dear!"

With that Jeanette grabbed Spencer by the arm and tossed him down the crevice.

"He's dead," she declared. "But the rest of you are still alive and at the Final 13. Congratulations! Back to your homes now, we'll be doing this again tomorrow!"

 **Votes:**

 **Spencer-** I am voting for Shelby. Honestly I didn't want to do this, but you brought this upon yourself.

 **Shelby-** Christian! These people have to realize that you're no good!

 **Liz-** I am voting out the caveman, Spencer! We do not need your trying to push us down with your muscle!

 **Simpson-** I am voting for Spencer. I like him, but in the grand scheme I think it's more important to keep the overall alliance together.

 **Kelly-** Looks like it's time to go for Spencer. You actually weren't horrible, but I also don't really care enough to fight for you to stay either, so bye.

 **Christian-** Spencer, I wanted you to pull off a betrayal, but looks like I'm the one putting the knife in your back instead. So sad, life isn't fair sometimes.


	12. The Spy

Jeanette Washington was sitting in her office, her eyes darting from side to side.

"Hello!" she greeted. "And welcome to Total Drama Armageddon! Where we are in fact not having any issues whatsoever, certainly not any unwarranted undercover surveillance!"

Jeanette stabbed a knife rapidly into all objects onto her desk.

"Aha...just, good to be careful, I always say. This room is secure...or is it?" she continued. "Just kidding! Last time on our lovely show, Ricko tried to put a wedge between the ruling alliance on his team. After getting Connor worried, Niles ended up kissing Melania and pushing her over the edge. Oh delightful dram-Are you in here!?"

Jeanette quickly spun around and began ripping off the panels of the wall behind her. Revealing nothing but the inner framework of the building.

"Of course, there's nothing, because this location is quite secure. Not even the network knows where we are, ohoho, all part of the immersion process!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, on the Lasting Legends Sashonelle was getting fed up with Brittany and about ready to cut her loose. But Wally was always looking for anything he could use to blow things up. And Brittany...is doing her own thing."

Jeanette paused and narrowed her eyes.

"I know you can hear me...I don't know where, but I know you've got this room bugged, let me tell you something, you're not wanted here!" she threatened before returning to face the audience. "Oh don't mind me. I guess it's just a little case of cabin fever being out here so long. Starting to hear voices in my head. Yes, perfectly normal. It was the Mega Mutants who finally ended up losing though after a strong four win streak up to this point. Many different things were wanted, but in the end the alliance of Liz, Kelly, Damian, and Christian came together to agree on cutting Spencer out, which left Shelby on the outs. Where will this dramatic twist take us next-DIE SCUM!"

Jeanette revealed a pistol and began firing at the door.

"I...will be right back, keep watching!" she said before rushing out the door.

(Mega Mutants)

"Well, that was a lovely little execution we just had," Liz stated.

She along with Christian, Simpson, and Kelly were sitting on their bunks after getting up.

"Yes, I quite enjoyed seeing the look on his face, after he realized that he was getting voted out over someone who was directly trying to get me out," Christian replied.

"He had it coming!" Liz stated. "His ego did him in. If he hadn't been so full of himself then maybe we wouldn't have had to kill him, but we've slayed the dragon now. We've liberated ourselves from these shackles. Now we are free and unstoppable!"

"Great, so do we really need to all sit around and hold hands like this?" Kelly asked.

"I believe that it's good to compound on victories to ensure mutually bonding," Liz stated. "We just accomplished something together, the four of us. We should all take a moment to appreciate that this is something that could only happen with our combined strengths."

"Our combined votes," Kelly corrected.

"More than just that, our willpower in sticking together to overcome a common enemy," Liz said.

"Well uh...m-maybe, maybe...what if we had a uh...name for our alliance?" Simpson suggested.

"Oh I can help with that," Shelby said as she barged herself into the group. "I'm great with coming up with popular buzzworthy names. How about the Broken and the Beautiful? The Beauties and the Beasts? B's are very in right now, you see. Oh here's one, Beauty, Brawn, Brain, and Beastly! I'll let you all figure out which one is which. Oh and by the way, you all suck!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Last round I accomplished my goal in weakening the patriarchal grip on this sexist game. With Spencer gone, there won't be any praise of the 'big threats' just because of some man with muscles automatically getting credit for something not even proven! Aha! But more than that, this established our alliance as a working unit. We may not have all agreed, but we came together to do what I wanted, and that's the important thing. It shows a willingness to cooperate and that's going to hold strong through the merge.

 **Christian-** Taking out Spencer did not make much sense to me. As shown by the votes, he was loyal enough to cut Shelby, whereas Shelby was trying to get me out. I was having fun with Spencer, but I suppose he got as far as he was meant to. Now I'm more interested in seeing how power crazy Liz can get before it all comes crashing down for her.

 **Shelby-** I cannot believe these people just totally overlooked me, what I wanted, they ignored everything I said, and kept in someone who they know full well they can't trust! This is ridiculous! What's worse is that they didn't even try with me, I obviously mean nothing to them, so why should I even bother? Well I'm going to bother anyways, but I'm not going to like it!

(Starving Zombies)

Melania lay in bed, neither speaking nor moving. Connor stood against the wall, watching her with concern.

"Hey Melania...is everything alright?" Connor asked. "It's okay if something's on your mind...I just, want to make sure you're feeling okay. I don't know what's going on, but I can't help if you don't let me know what's up."

"I don't want your help," Melania replied solemnly. "Just leave me be for now. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Connor asked. "I mean...if that's what you want. I just don't want you feeling like you're alone here. If you need me..."

Melania did not reply any further.

"Okay...I'll leave you to it," Connor sighed as he left the room.

Connor left the room and paced slowly by himself. He came across Niles sitting against a wall.

"Hey, enough secrets, I need to know what's going on with Melania," he said.

"How the hell would I know?" Niles scoffed. "She's got issues, it's not my problem."

"Because, one minute the two of you were in the same room, and the next she's storming out," Connor said with a stern edge. "It doesn't take a genius to know there's some sort of connection there. Now tell me what happened. What did you say to her to get her so upset!?"

Niles let out a groan that turned into a sigh as he placed his head in his hands.

"Melania..." he began with a hint of regret. "She's upset because...I kissed her."

"You what!?" Connor snapped as he grabbed Niles by either shoulder. "What is wrong with you!? Why would you do that!?"

"Hands off!" Niles snapped as he shoved Connor backwards.

Connor snorted angrily and returned to getting in Niles' face, trembling with anger.

"Was this to get at me? You knew I liked her so you thought you'd just mess everything up?" Connor demanded.

"God, no!" Niles shouted back. "You think I care enough about hurting you to do something so pathetic!? Why would I do that!?"

"Then why!?" Connor asked. "You told me you didn't have any feelings for her? You lied to me?"

"I...I thought I didn't," Niles said shakily. "I don't know, I don't know why I did that, but I did, it just happened, and now I feel like the biggest idiot ever."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I thought I would feel better today. I thought I could push all of this away. But every time I try to think about carrying on, I find myself weighed down by paranoia that if I say anything at all out of line it could blow everything up and upset Niles or Connor. I didn't ask for this, I don't want to have the power to break the heart of either one of them with just a few words.

 **Ricko-** It's tempting to get in there and keep stirring the pot, but I have to be careful too. Too much and it might become obvious what I'm trying to do here. Besides, that's not really me. I'm not getting any enjoyment from causing strife for these people, it's just what I've got to do to get through this.

 **Niles-** Ugh why did I say that to Connor? I just want this whole thing to be over. I want to undo everything that's happened in the last 24 hours. I hate feeling like this.

 **Connor-** I can't believe this. Sure, Melania and I were taking things slow, but we were definitely...something. And then Niles sticks his nose into everything and mess it up? Why would he do that? I am trying to wrap my head around this.

(Lasting Legends)

Sashonelle lay on the floor, sprawled out to display her body in the perfect angle for photography, while Scout sat at the wheel driving.

"Well, Sashonelle," Scout said, "I did hope to continue our discussion of yesterday?"

"Ah yes, the vote," Sashonelle replied, "I'm still good to do Brittany."

"Actually, I meant aside from the game," Scout said, "I know that we can trust each other for this upcoming round, but what about beyond that? I wish for us to establish a form of personal trust that will last between the two of us."

"Don't you think that might be asking a bit much?" Sashonelle remarked smoothly as she tugged at a strand of hair, straightening it out before allowing it to spring back into place. "I hardly trust anyone completely."

"I know," Scout replied calmly. "But we have worked together now, since the beginning. I think we ought to be ready for the merge, when we are going to be tested. However, I also realize that everything I say, including this sentence, is bound to be taken with skepticism, due to my programming giving me a predispostion to seek strategic victory above all else."

"Mm, true," Sashonelle noted.

"But I wish to overcome that," Scout said. "I do not wish our relationship to be based purely on a mutually serving need to succeed and be terminated when it is no longer necessary. I wish for us to take the risks that we may need, but ah...I fear it is only because I know that having a relationship such as this will success be attainable. It is a paradox, one that vexes me, and I do not know how to conquer. Other humans are prone to weaknesses that allow them to be trusted, in knowing that they may be exploited, and yet I cannot allow myself to show weakness, even with knowing that it may be necessary-"

"Darling," Sashonelle said as she clamped her hand on Scout's shoulder, "don't think too hard about it. The truth is, you're more like anyone else here than you may realize. And you don't want someone who will trust you entirely, because if any of us were to let our guard down like that, we'd be stupid, and believe me, you don't want a stupid friend holding you back."

Meanwhile, Wally was pacing the floor while Brittany lay on a bunk.

"They're together again, plotting against us, I just know it," he remarked as he paced.

"Probably," Brittany replied.

"Well why aren't you more worried!?" Wally demanded.

"I am an optimist," Brittany replied.

"You just agreed that they're probably scheming against us though!" Wally pointed out.

"I am optimistic that they'll kill you first," Brittany replied. "See? Life is so much nicer when you try to look on the bright side."

"Well that's not good enough for me!" Wally said. "We need to make a move!"

"Uh-huh," Brittany said.

"We need to get them against each other!" Wally continued.

"Right on," Brittany agreed.

"But how do we do that...?" Wally posed.

"Okay well you've been boring me long enough, let's talk about something important," Brittany replied. "If you were a breed of dog, what would you be?"

"A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel," Wally answered. "Why?"

"Well due to the lack of magazines to direct my life, I am having to make my own," Brittany said. "I've seen enough personality quizzes to know how to make my own."

"Well what does that tell you about my personality?" Wally asked.

"Shh, you need to complete the whole quiz first," Brittany said. "Next question: If you were a deciduous tree, which would you be?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** This paradox is giving me more concern than I care to admit. I wish to allow myself to act more human, so as that I can be trusted, but in doing so, I allow myself more vulnerabilities. It is a difficult equation to balance.

 **Sashonelle-** Sure, I don't trust Scout, sooner or later he'll be put in a spot to choose between me or another. But at least he's being honest with me. We're all in this fight together, and truth be told right now he's not the one I'm most worried about.

 **Brittany-** All this strategy is like cramping my style, like whatever happened to the days of just like getting together and discussing whatever scandalous torrid love affair was going on in the life of Haylor Dash?

 **Wally-** The best case scenario here is just winning immunity long enough to make merge and send my entire team sprawling down into the flames! But I got to prepare for anything and everything. Scout and Sashonelle need to be split up! They are the menace that is threatening this game, and I am the hero that's going to find their weakness and blow it up!

(Mega Mutants)

Christian had pulled Simpson aside to speak with him. He glanced at his sleeves curiously.

"You're...not you anymore," he noted.

"I'm me," Simpson replied. "I'm not Damian, if that's who you were looking for though."

"I thought you were...you know...cured?" Christian said.

"I'm not a disease," Simpson said with a pout. "I still exist, I'm...I'm a person."

"Then why are you still...here?" Christian asked.

"The same reason I've always been 'here,' I guess," Simpson replied. "And that's because Damian needs me. I think he had trouble being faced with a decision, he was afraid of what he mi-that's not true!"

Simpson's face suddenly sharpened into an angry glare.

"I am being hijacked!" Damian shouted. "He is trying to take over again!"

His face soon softened and returned to Simpson's gentle voice though.

"It's why I've always been here," Simpson said. "Damian is afraid of himself, and he hates me...but I'm still here, because he needs me to stop him from doing something he'll regret."

Meanwhile, Shelby was cantering over to Kelly hopefully there.

"Hi there!" she greeted.

"What?" Kelly demanded.

"Sorry about the whole outburst just then," Shelby replied. "I hope I didn't offend you."

"If anything, I was embarrass for you," Kelly remarked.

"Aw, I'm glad you care," Shelby said in return. "Okay let's talk though!"

"Can we not?" Kelly asked.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Shelby said, "and as you'll notice, while we were talking I've been herding you into a corner to make sure you have nowhere to flee."

"Ugh," Kelly groaned.

"Okay, but I think we got off on the right foot," Shelby said. "Christian sucks. We both feel that. Let's make it happen."

"No," Kelly replied.

"But why!?" Shelby groaned.

"You annoy me," Kelly replied, "And you're also a mess, I've got no reason to think you'll be loyal in the long term. Sorry it's the truth."

"But you think you can trust Christian!?" Shelby demanded.

"God no," Kelly scoffed. "And he knows it. So you know what, you can go ahead, try to throw me under the bus, tell him I hate him, I don't trust, cause guess what, I already told all of this to his face. Hasn't let our alliance fall apart just yet."

"You will regret this," Shelby threatened.

"I highly doubt that, but whatever you need to cradle your fragile ego," Kelly replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** Last round I didn't get my way, and it was mainly because of Damian not wanting to push for Shelby to go...except, it wasn't Damian, it was Simpson. This annoys me, this isn't like anything I've dealt with at all, how can I get him to bend the rules when he's literally the embodiment of Damian's conscience!?

 **Simpson-** I've been affected by everything Liz had to say too. It's...not exactly the most comforting to find out that you're just a separate creation of a preexisting mind. And yet it's oddly liberating too. Things make sense now. And I feel like I have purpose. I'm not nobody, I'm not nothing, I exist because I'm needed to make someone a better person.

 **Kelly-** Yeah, I hate Christian, but you know what, I'm not some crazy mental patient who will throw their entire game away over something petty. I am better than that. I'll get Christian one of these days. Right now though? Why would I try to blow up this alliance, keep around someone as unstable as Shelby, and what is sure to be an upcoming merge?

 **Shelby-** These people are infuriating, but I've got grit and moxie! I refuse to let them off the hook easy!

(Starving Zombies)

Melania lay in her bunk. As she did, she heard the sounds of calamity, scuffling, and shouting. She groaned to herself. She kept her eyes closed shut, but lifted her body. She put her head into her hands. She breathed in slowly, before exhaling. Then she sighed to herself before getting out of bed and walking to the sound of the commotion. She stepped out to see Niles and Connor exchanging blows and knocking each other against walls.

"Boys...guys, stop," Melania called to no avail. "Stop it."

"Don't tell me to stop," Connor said angrily. "You know full well what thi-"

"I can tell you whatever I want!" Melania said angrily as she knocked out Connor's shin and thrust him aside,

Niles tried to deliver a punch while he was down, but Melania caught his fist and tightened her grip around his knuckles.

"And you," she said angrily, "I don't even want to look at you right now."

"You-" Niles tried to say.

"Shush!" Melania said sternly. "Alright, you two, I want you both to just hold it right there and listen to what I have to say."

Connor and Niles both remained quiet, their eyes drifting uncertainly.

"I've been a mess lately," Melania said as she threw her hands into the air. "I don't know what I'm doing! I thought I had it all figured it out, and then I met two amazing guys. The both of you have been great, and I really mean that. You've helped me out. You've helped me to realize that I'm not perfect, there's plenty that I still don't understand, and both of you have been there to offer a hand when I need that. And I never want to do anything to hurt either of you."

Melania paused, the two boys remained in silence.

"So if you're expecting me to 'choose between you' or something, I'm not going to do that, I'm in over my head here and I'm not about to be put in a position like that," Melania continued. "The two of you came to this team as friends, despite your differences, and I refuse to be the reason that changes. You don't dare get to put that on me!"

The boys glanced at each other.

"Well...uh..." Connor said awkwardly.

"This whole thing is just stupid," Niles scoffed.

"I think...you're probably right," Connor said. "I don't want this to ruin us... to ruin anything between all of us."

"Exactly," Melania said.

"So are we just going to pretend like nothing happened?" Niles asked.

"I don't think we can," Connor replied.

"No," Melania said. "But we can agree to not let it get to us. I'm done with feeling down on myself."

From the corner of the doorway, Ricko was watching with concern on his face.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** When it was just me with issues, then fine, I can wallow in misery. But this has expanded into tearing apart Connor and Niles, and that made me realize that I need to stop whatever's getting to me and get back to running things. I didn't come here to let drama and emotion run rampant, I didn't come here to just give up power and feel sorry for myself. No, I was doing just fine before all of this, so I need to set us back on track before this gets any farther.

 **Ricko-** Well...that's not good...

 **Connor-** I'm not going to lie and pretend like I feel fine...but Melania is right. Getting emotional is going to make us fall apart. We cannot allow that to happen right now, we need to swallow our pride and get over this.

(Lasting Legends)

Wally was impatiently fidgeting against a corner wall.

"Come on, come on, where are you?" he remarked as he continually glanced around the edge.

Eventually he saw Sashonelle making her way towards him.

"Finally," he said under his breath, before making the turn and allowing himself to collide with Sashonelle. "Oops, how clumsy of me."

Sashonelle recovered from the encounter, sprawling backwards against the wall and spreading out her arms, striking a pose.

"So now that I have you here, I thought you'd be interested in some gossip," Wally said.

"You thought wrong," Sashonelle groaned.

"Well, I think you'll be very interested to hear," Wally said eagerly, "I was just talking to Brittany-"

"Oh so this will be good," Sashonelle said sarcastically.

"She says she thinks you're just Scout's puppet, he's pulling your strings, you're useless!" Wally said.

"And why should I care about what Brittany has to say, when her only contribution to society is choking the air with her abundance of cheap perfume?" Sashonelle asked.

"Hey hey hey, it's not about just what she thinks, what about the audience, what about you!?" Wally said.

"Are you getting to a point here or are you just rambling whatever comes into your head hoping that somewhere along the way you'll construe a relevant idea?" Sashonelle asked.

"The point is you need to take a look back and consider if maybe she got something right," Wally replied. "That is if your pride can allow it!"

"She didn't, the point I'm taking away from this is that she's a jealous harpy and I want to vote her out, but oh wait I was already doing that, so thanks for the tip," Sashonelle replied.

Wally narrowed his eyes as Sashonelle left. He then scurried down towards where Scout was sitting up front driving the vehicle.

"Sooo...how's it going?" Wally asked.

"I suppose everything is-" Scout began.

"Well you're day's about to get worse," Wally said. "Because I have got some news for you!"

"That is unfortunate to hear," Scout replied.

"Yeah it is but you're going to hear it anyways, so I was just talking with Sashonelle, and she was saying how she feels like she's your puppet!" Wally said. "Oh yeah, she's really mad, apparently it was something Brittany said. I don't know, I didn't stick around to ask for details, but she said she was going to do something about it. Just thought you should know!"

"Hm, I did fear that Brittany would still have some influence over Sashonelle," Scout remarked. "All the more reason we'll need to cut her out."

"Wait, wait, wait," Wally said as he jumped up in Scout's face. "We could take out Brittany, sure, or we could get out the real threat, and that's Sashonelle! I mean, take a look, she's got every single person in the palm of her hand, everyone thinks she's their friend, and that needs to stop!"

"You don't seem like her friend to me," Scout replied.

"That's because I'm using every spark of my mind power to resist her influence, but I don't know how much longer I can fight it!" Wally said as he clutched his chest dramatically. "Oh no, it's taking over, the urge to vote you out...I can't help myself, Sashonelle has planted the seed..."

"Can you all like shut up?" Brittany said as she marched into the room.

"Oh, you heard us..." Wally said uncertainly.

"No, but like I don't need to, like the entire vibe here is defunct," Brittany said.

"Defunct, you say..." Wally replied.

"You're killing the vibe with all your non-stop strategy so like just stop it okay, for real!" Brittany complained.

"I-" Scout tried to say.

"Shh, don't wanna hear it!" Brittany silenced.

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** I need to sow some chaos and quick, Sashonelle and Scout seem tight, but I'm willing to bet that just the right amount of paranoia will tear them apart, and I know exactly what to say to get them worked up.

 **Sashonelle-** It's like people are competing to see who can make it the easiest for me to kill them. Wally pulling all this transparent fakeness is really digging a hole for himself. I already wanted him out because of nonsense like this, and now he's reminding me of all of that.

 **Scout-** I don't know what Wally is trying here. I'm not going to turn on Sashonelle. It's strange, but he's still harmless. I do not think Brittany should be overlooked. She puts up a good image of being out of the loop, but she still is able to influence people's thinking, and that's what is really dangerous.

(Later)

The vehicles arrived to the point where Jeanette was standing.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone, it's time for another challenge!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Today we have some very interesting circumstances that will make this challenge very important."

"Fighting for our lives isn't important enough for you?" Kelly asked.

"Of course not, because it doesn't effect me!" Jeanette replied cheerily. "But, well this is really quite embarrassing to admit, but it would seem as though we have been breached. Yes, I didn't want to believe it, but someone has infiltrated the grounds and has been spying on us."

"Someone from the outside world, you mean?" Shelby asked. "As in outside of your simulated apocalypse?"

"Shut it, you little muskrat!" Jeanette snapped. "If I find out you were behind this, it won't just be your death you'll have to worry about, I'll have you eviscerated to pieces and pureed into a protein shake!"

"I'm all for that, but what exactly is the challenge here?" Niles asked.

"Yes, yes, of course, the challenge," Jeanette said. "Well it's really quite simple. After some research, I have narrowed in on the source of transmit, whatever is being recorded is being sent out from this point. I want you to find it and shut it down! First person to do so will win immunity for their team, and as an added bonus they'll also get to decide which other team they would like to make immune. Life is just full of curve balls like this!"

"So uh, maybe I'm just confused here..." Simpson spoke up, "but I don't see anything...just open wasteland."

"Well obviously if I knew where the transmitter was I wouldn't need your help, I would have it smashed to pieces by now!" Jeanette said. "You're going to have to find it and put a stop to it when you do. Oh and of course one more thing, Mega Mutants, you have an extra member and must sit them out."

"I will sit out, since my ego isn't so frail as to not trust the rest of my team to succeed," Liz offered.

"Perfect, you may now begin!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Godspeed!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** This can only mean one thing: Jeanette has figured out whatever Taylor is up to. This is perfect, I've been working on this case for weeks now, I've got the leg up on everyone.

 **Ricko-** You know, I was starting to think I might be safe and then...suddenly, well I'm not too sure what happened, but I think I could be right back in trouble if we lose, so let's not let that happen.

 **Connor-** Things are a mess at our team. I can't believe things got this awkward, we were all set up, and then we fell to pieces. I'm not going to let this distract me though, I can't afford that. We need this win now before things get any worse.

 **Liz-** Last round we voted out Spencer, after rounds of his bravado about carrying us through challenges. Today we shall see if voting him out truly was the critical mistake he believes it to be, but I have strong feelings that he will be proven incorrect.

"So...uh...plan?" Ricko asked awkwardly between his team meeting together.

"It's simple," Melania said, "If Jeanette says the transmitter is out there, then it's out there, we just need to find it. Maybe it's hidden, but if we fan out we'll have to come across it eventually."

"That sounds great, just wandering over the vast wasteland, not even sure what we're looking for," Niles scoffed.

"We're all in the same boat," Connor said. "It may be tough, but it's not like any of the other teams have the advantage over us."

Meanwhile, Shelby proudly announced to her team, "We've got the advantage! I've been studying the tunnels of this location, I'm sure we could find this thing in no time...now the question is will I help? It's such a shame you left me out on the outs last round."

"How about you do it so that we don't vote you out next like we should have last round," Damian threatened.

"Okay, okay, I had my moment," Shelby said. "Let's go, follow me. And make sure the other teams don't see us. We'll have this done before they even realize where we went."

The Lasting Legends nearby were also currently plotting their strategy for the round.

"Okay, I know we've established that as a robot you don't have any special features to detect waves given off my a hidden transmitter," Wally said. "But...is there any chance you just have an intuition for these sorts of things?"

"This is hopeless," Sashonelle groaned.

"Hm...maybe not," Scout said. "I can't detect invisible waves, but I can see that the Mega Mutants seem to know where they're headed."

Scout pointed to the team that was moving with purpose behind a structure of rocks.

"Do they know something we don't?" Sashonelle remarked. "Either way, let's follow them. But discreetly, we don't want them to know that we're onto them."

The team followed the Mega Mutants from a safe distance. Shelby meanwhile was pausing occasionally to investigate each rock.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going," Kelly scoffed.

"I said I know these tunnels," Shelby replied. "I just need to situate myself and then I'll know where we're going. From what I can tell, I think our entrance point should be right up there."

Brittany had pulled out her phone and was reading as she typed, "Feeling like a spy, Hashtag Sneaky."

With a ping as she posted, she alerted the Mega Mutants to their location.

"We're being followed!" Shelby exclaimed. "Quick we need a distraction!"

Shelby grabbed Christian by the arm and ran, leaving Kelly and Damian to block the way.

"Distraction...with what!?" Kelly exclaimed. "There's nothing here!"

"Well here they come," Damian said.

"Move it," Sashonelle demanded. "Or we'll run you right over."

"I'd like to see you try!" Damian challenged.

"No need!" Wally replied as he flipped forward and shot himself over the two.

The athletic boy then lunged himself forward, tackling Christian. As he did, the two hit the ground which suddenly crumbled away revealing a gaping drop.

"Well, we found the entrance," Shelby remarked before climbing in after them.

"Okay, so it seems we may be at an impasse here with neither of us wanting to lose any more time," Kelly said. "So how about we just agree to walk together and keep eyes on each other."

"Sounds fair enough for now," Scout replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** Damian and Simpson have been switching a lot more fluidly now. It's confusing. Not...confusing, I know what's happening, but it's harder to tell who's talking now at a glance, they switch back and forth way more frequently and I'm not sure how I feel about it.

 **Connor-** Melania, Niles, and I may have gotten the chance to talk, but that doesn't mean the tension's gone. I definitely can feel it, no one wants to say anything about it, but it's still there looming over us.

 **Brittany-** Like, as IF I am not going to comment on how sneaky I'm feeling. Like all my friends who use Hashtag Sneaky when they try to get outside snacks into the movie theater. First of all, try Hasthag Illegal, and second of all you will never be on my level of sneaking after a rival team trying to expose an evil spy on a reality TV show so like, kill yourselves.

The Starving Zombies were spreading out, searching along the ground.

"This would be easier if we knew what we were even looking for," Niles called out, as he kicked at the sand aimlessly.

"It will pop out eventually, just keep your eyes peeled," Melania retorted from another side, peering behind a cluster of stones.

"How do you know that?" Niles scoffed.

"Something tells me whatever we're looking for, it's not going to be easy to keep hidden," Melania replied. "We're talking about serious technology here, it's not something that'll be lost in the sand."

Connor kicked a pebble across a gravelly portion of the landscape. As it tumbled along the ground, he found it gave off a metallic clank as it hit a dip in the sand. Connor curiously stepped over to investigate. He crouched down and felt around the area. As he brushed away some of the sand, he discovered a metal shaft.

"Hey guys, over here!" Connor called. "I think I found something."

The group quickly formed around him to investigate his finding.

"I think it's an opening," Connor said. "Let's see what's inside."

"If we could even fit," Melania remarked. "That thing is tiny."

Niles got down on all fours and tried to weasel himself through the crevice. He found he could barely get his shoulders through.

"No way," he said. "This is useless."

"Maybe to most of us," Connor said. "But maybe our smallest member might be able to squeeze through?"

All eyes turned to Ricko.

"What? Me...what if...what if I can't get back out?" Ricko stammered. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm feeling pretty good about it," Niles said with a shrug.

"Okay...okay...I'll do it," Ricko said nervously.

"...Now, would be nice," Melania urged.

"Okay...I'm going, I'm going," Ricko said as he got down and wiggled his body side to side trying to slide through the metal opening. "Uh...I dunno guys, I don't think this is gonna-"

Niles delivered a kick from behind, sending Ricko sliding in through the shaft.

"There we go," Niles remarked.

"Alright, now let's keep searching for anything else," Melania ordered the other two boys. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't like the idea of our entire fate relying on Ricko. There's got to be another way in, and we're going to find it."

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Well, pressure's on now! My team is counting on me, but at the same time, if we lose now it'll be easy to blame me for it, so I can't have that.

 **Melania-** Ricko hasn't exactly proven himself to be beast when it comes to challenges, so I'm not about to just sit around while he wanders his way through whatever dark trap he's fallen into. If there's another way, I'm going to find it.

Wally and Christian tumbled downward, hitting a pile of skewered debris in the cavern they had plummeted through.

"Aha!" Wally exclaimed as he leapt up from his impact. "It's gonna take more than that to keep me down!"

Christian just groaned as he wedged himself out of the series of metal bars he had gotten himself tangled in.

"Well, we're here, but not sure where exactly that is," he remarked.

"Oh no you don't!" Wally exclaimed while jabbing a finger at Christian. "I know your evil tricks, trying to act all chummy, make me forget that you're actually the enemy!"

"That sounds way too unnecessary for my style," Christian remarked boredly as he pushed Wally aside and walked past him.

Christian slid down the side of the rubble, finding himself at a warped, twisted tunnel.

"I am turning the tables on you!" Wally said as he lunged after Christian. "I'm keeping my eyes on you, and when you least suspect it, I'll catch you off your guard, right before you stab me in the back!"

"Thanks for the heads up," Christian said.

Christian swerved his way through the twisted strands of metal. Wally followed behind with determination, matching Christian's each step. After one step, Christian heard a click and stopped in his tracks.

"What was-" Christian began before the hall rocked with a sudden explosion.

Smoke began to fill area as Christian and Wally hit the floor. As the two got up, they saw a figure emerge from the smoke.

"Wait a minute..." Wally said, "isn't that..."

"The guy who got eliminated before we even started," Christian concluded as Taylor emerged.

"Well, that's just rude," Taylor remarked. "Is it too much to introduce me as the guy who was super evil? The supremely evil villain who was too evil to be kept around-"

"Yeah, now do you mind getting out of the way?" Christian said.

"In fact I would," Taylor said as he shoved Christian back. "You come barging into my evil lair with no invitation, so I guess I'll just have to unleash the death traps on you!"

This was followed by a stilted pause.

"Should...I be worried?" Christian asked.

"Well I don't have them set up yet, I wasn't expecting company," Taylor replied.

"And you'll never get the chance," Wally threatened. "My sweet moves are taking you out."

Wally ran up against the bent wall, trying to flip himself off of it. However, instead he just ended up kicking Christian in the head.

"Yes, that's right, fight!" Taylor exclaimed. "Keep that up and I'll be right back with swinging pendulums and spinny spike things."

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** I'm surrounded by villains, but I'm not about to let them spread their evil. Christian, with his ways of corruptions, I'm going to combat that with some unadulterated righteousness, he'll be blinded by my aura. And then Taylor, loud and proud, but he won't be able to handle my swift fists!

 **Taylor-** This is unbelievable. Here I am just trying to do my job, and you can't even give me warning when people are going to come bursting into my lair. I had evil plans for them, very evil, very dangerous, it would have been devastating...if they'd shown up tomorrow, but nooo now I look like the fool who's got nothing prepared!

Shelby had crawled down to the other side of the pile of wreckage waiting beneath the ground. She searched the area for any way to move on, eventually coming to a crush tunnel protruding from the debris, just barely maintaining its form.

"Hm, looks dangerous," she remarked. "Which means I'm on the right track."

Shelby fit herself through and clambered into the dark tube. She began to feel her palms and knees getting wet.

"Ugh," she groaned as she realized there was a trickle of water running along the bottom.

Eventually the space opened up and she was able to stand up again. Shelby reached out and found a wall to follow along in the dark. She suddenly paused though when she heard some abrupt movements coming from above her. She backed up and glanced around uncertainly. Tilting her head up she saw what looked like a body coming down towards her.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she lunged at the oncomer, knocking them to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, watch it crazy lady!" Ricko exclaimed as she pinned him to the ground.

"Oh, you're not evil," Shelby remarked. "But you're still the enemy!"

"When you say it like that it sounds so mean," Ricko sighed as he got up. "Can you just call me a friendly rival or something?"

"I don't have time for pleasantries," Shelby said. "I will have you know if I don't win this challenge I am for sure being voted out."

"Wow, really? Me too," Ricko said.

"Great so you understand why I don't have time for you," Shelby said as she brushed past the boy.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ricko said as he ran after Shelby. "If we're both in trouble, then maybe we could help each other out, make sure we both get immunity tonight."

"STOP!" Shelby shouted.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be rude about it, could have just said no," Ricko said backing up.

"No, stop moving, you just about triggered a trap," Shelby said as she also backed up and clung to the wall.

"A trap? What are you talking about?" Ricko asked.

Shelby kicked a small metal bolt towards where Ricko had just been walking, suddenly a cage came crashing down on top of it.

"Oh trap...like that. I see," Ricko remarked. "I thought Jeanette said she didn't know where this thing was."

"These aren't Jeanette's traps," Shelby said. "We're dealing with an evil genius...minus the genius part, but he's still very evil...well he wants to be, I'm not sure if he's actually accomplished anything that terrible."

"So uh...truce?" Ricko offered.

"Let's do it," Shelby agreed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** I'm in a tough spot right now. The Mega Mutants know that I'm on the bottom and they know I know, they'll have no reason to keep me around even if we do reach merge intact. And it's not like I had a great relationship with Sash and Scout before, so trying to make friends with Ricko now might be the best thing to get me at least something I can turn to.

 **Ricko-** I've never been on the same team as Shelby, but I could recognize that desperate look in her, she's definitely going through the same thing as me. I believe that she's on the bottom of her team, and since we're both on the bottom, helping each other out could really be in our best interest.

Kelly, Scout, Damian, Brittany, and Sashonelle all climbed down the hole where the rest of their teammates had disappeared into.

"Well, great, where did they go!?" Kelly snapped.

"Maybe they died," Damian suggested.

"Pretty sure Jeanette would have provided way more fanfare if that were the case," Kelly replied.

As the two looked around, Scout, Sashonelle, and Brittany were already making their way through another passage.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're supposed to be sticking together!" Kelly said.

"Not our fault you can't keep up," Sashonelle shot back.

"Yeah, that would be Kelly's fault since she needs to stop and whine about every little thing," Damian scoffed.

"Oh sure just blame it on me," Kelly retorted. "That's a real original idea, where'd you come up with it?"

"You know, like I am detecting a lot of hostility between the two of you," Brittany remarked as she fit herself between Damian and Kelly.

"Oh really, you don't say," Kelly said with extreme dryness.

"Yeah, for sure and like inner conflict is like the key to failure, you know," Brittany said.

Scout glanced at Sashonelle uncertainly before remarking quietly, "Should we be letting her talk with them?"

"Believe me, darling, it's a punishment in itself," Sashonelle said.

"Well, Britt," Kelly said to Brittany with annoyance, "Maybe you should shut your mouth until you've got some proof to back up your claims. From my count, we've been dominating the challenges, so if I want to tell this bipolar twig that he's too busy reconciling his inner demons to realize that no one likes him, regardless of what personality he's wearing, I will!"

"Hey!" Damian snapped.

"Oh don't get offended, you paper thin doll, I'm just trying to prove a point here," Kelly said.

"Okay, well um you know what, like I'm just trying to help, but the first step is helping yourselves," Brittany huffed.

The three suddenly stopped in their tracks as their heard a loud snap. They turned the corner to see Sashonelle and Scout suspended in a net hanging above the ground.

"Well, well, that's what you get for rushing ahead," Kelly remarked smugly.

"Enough gloating and get us out of here!" Sashonelle snapped. You have any idea how difficult it is to hold a seductive pose while my body is being pulled in on itself by mesh wire? And yet somehow I still found a way, I'm just that good."

"Actually, here's another idea," Damian chuckled. "What if we just left you here. You know, we are still on different teams."

"Ha, that's right!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh wow, guys, like we really should have seen this coming," Brittany gasped.

"Well, it's not like this wasn't a risk," Scout sighed. "Brittany, can you get us out of here."

"Hm, you know, like I would love to, but I think this is a great opportunity to teach the value of teamwork to these two," Brittany said as she put her arms around Damian and Kelly. "So no."

"Ugh, just help them," Kelly groaned.

"You know, it's that self destructive attitude that's going to keep holding you back," Brittany said. "We've got a lot to talk about."

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** You know like I just can't help but like try to do good and be a good person and just like spread my wisdom where I can. There's like no hope for my team, we're a complete mess, but seeing that other team and how they were clearly struggling, well like, I think it's my duty to offer the guidance that they clearly need.

 **Scout-** I suppose I wasn't expecting traps in a location like this. An oversight I won't make again in the future. Putting faith in Brittany though...was never a mistake I truly made, since I lost that hope in her a long time ago.

 **Kelly-** If there's one thing I hate, it's condescending people trying to lecture me on things that I clearly already know. Unless it's a stupid condescending person, in which case I don't hate it...I _loath_ it.

On the surface, Melania, Niles, and Connor were continuing to search for another way into the underground tunnels.

"Maybe we should focus more on widening the other opening," Niles scoffed.

"And waste our time, hurting our hands, trying to twist metal?" Melania retorted.

"Yeah, cause we're totally spending our time productively right now," Niles said sarcastically.

Connor had gathered up a collection of stones which he was now tossing along the ground in different directions.

"What are you even doing?" Niles asked.

"It worked once before," Connor replied.

"Maybe I should try then," Niles mocked before grabbing a rock and tossing it towards Connor.

Connor stepped aside though, and the rock hit a boulder behind him, giving off a metallic clang.

"You have got to be kidding me," Niles sighed.

"What did we find!?" Melania exclaimed as she rushed over to the source of the sound immediately.

"Looks like something is hidden in this stone," Connor said as he moved to try to push it aside.

Melania and Niles joined in helping him and eventually were able to reveal an opening in the ground with a ladder leading down.

"Well, at least we can all fit in this one," Melania remarked.

"What are we waiting for then?" Niles said as he quickly inched himself down the ladder.

He was followed by his teammates and soon they were all in the same metal complex together.

"We've got to be on the right track now," Connor said as they moved deeper into the underground base.

"Intruders!" a loud voice suddenly boomed, before Taylor emerged from the darkness. "More of you? Really? This just isn't my day!"

"Oh, it's you," Melania grunted.

"Yeah...who is this?" Connor asked.

"No one you need to worry about," Melania replied.

"Oh on the contrary," Taylor said as he pulled out a black baton. "I'd be very worried if I were you."

Taylor charged at Connor, but the other boy was able to clutch his weapon in his hand and hold him back. This allowed for Melania to deliver a punch, knocking him to the ground. Following this, Niles attacked with a kick, sending Taylor sprawling along the floor.

"Not so tough," Niles spat.

"Maybe not," Taylor groaned as he pulled himself back out. "But I've still outsmarted all of you...like this!"

Taylor revealed a remote switch which he activated. A pair of glass walls came down on either side of the three teammates, sealing them in from either end.

"You stumbled right into my trap, feel the unstoppable wrath of evil!" Taylor cackled.

Niles picked up a metal pipe and tossed it at the glass, causing it to shatter, immediately and completely.

"What...I, that's not...you can't just...I...I'm outta here!" Taylor stammered before running off.

 **Confessional:**

 **Taylor-** You mean to tell me that all the glass I stole from the studio is designed to break? What a poor investment!

 **Melania-** So who do we run into, but that moron from round one who couldn't even make it to the first round. I don't know what he's doing sticking around, but he clearly hasn't learned any new tricks.

Wally and Christian continued down the passage.

"I know what you're thinking, oh yes I can see it all over your face!" Wally accused. "You're just waiting to jump me, just waiting for me to let down my guard. But it's not going to happen!"

"Believe it or not, I'd get much more satisfaction just winning this challenge and letting you get voted out," Christian replied.

"Oh I believe it alright," Wally retorted. "But here's something for you to swallow! I'm not going anywhere even if we lose, I am running the show!"

"If you say so," Christian replied.

The two paused as they heard footsteps running towards them. Taylor emerged again, clearly out of breath and covered in sweat.

"You...fools..." he panted before picking himself up. "Oh it's just you fools again, come back for more torment, eh!?"

"The only one in for torment...is you!" Wally countered.

"Oh that is what I wanted you to say," Taylor replied. "So that I could turn the tables...and the torment...on you!"

"Yeah, pretty sure I'm the only one suffering here, listening to you two embarrass yourselves in every way possible," Christian sighed.

"Is that what you think?" Taylor challenged. "Well let's see if this will change your mind!"

Taylor pulled a lever. The walls around them gave a brief lurch, but nothing more.

"What..." Taylor groaned. "You're supposed to be squished, stuck, slammied together! Why isn't this working!?"

"And my point stands," Christian remarked.

"Haha, take that you stupid evil walls!" Wally laughed as he punched at the wall. "You fail at your evil task."

Apparently that was all it took to dislodge the spring mechanism, causing the walls to close in and pin Christian and Wally together.

"Aha...you fools! I meant for that to happen!" Taylor laughed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Wally-** Plot twist, I was the one who meant for that to happen. It occurred to me that the only way to truly stay one step ahead of Christian was to take us both down. He'd never see it coming!

 **Christian-** I wish I could say I didn't see this coming.

Brittany, Kelly, and Damian were walking along a series of pipes that had collapsed over a large gap beneath them.

 _That's frightening._

"Shut up, Simpson," Damian growled. "If you're going to stick around can you at least stick to only providing helpful comments."

 _I'm trying to be helpful. Don't fall! That wouldn't be good for either of us._

"So anyways," Brittany recounted to a clearly unimpressed Kelly, "so like we get to the mall, and wouldn't you know it, Sabrina is already there, and like she bought the only one left in my size. So like I did the only thing sensible left to do, which was like call the police and tell them about all the shoplifting Sabrina had done in the past-"

"Once again let me ask, how is this story providing any point to me?" Kelly groaned.

"I'm getting to it, just be patient," Brittany assured.

"You've been talking non-stop for the past twenty minutes," Kelly pointed out.

"Well like, it's not my fault if you don't have a good respect for setting the context, oh my god!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Cower in fear, fools!" Taylor suddenly exclaimed as he emerged from a passage in the wall. "Holy Hell, that's a big drop, who designed this place!?"

Taylor frantically climbed back up until he could swing his feet onto a panel to stand out.

"Keep cowering!" he shouted.

"Okay, but like, what's the motivation?" Brittany asked. "I can be really good at cowering, but like is it bees? Angry dogs? Did Sabrina get out of jail?"

"Worst that all your nightmares combined!" Taylor cackled. "The lot of you is about to be burned to ashes!"

Taylor pushed a button on his remote, revealing a roaring fire in a furnace at the end of the room.

"And now for the evil part!" Taylor laughed again, once more hitting the switch.

He was suddenly walloped by a swinging pendulum, knocking him onto a conveyor belt being led straight into the fire.

"What, no!? That wasn't supposed to happen!" Taylor exclaimed as he tried to break free. "My sleeve is caught...someone help me! Come on, you goodie two shoe heroes!"

"Eh, I think you've got the wrong number, that's not me," Kelly remarked.

 _Maybe we should do..._

Simpson pulled down his sleeves, retaking control, and hopped down to moving panels beneath them.

"Ugh, what is he doing?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a story to finish, so you're not going anywhere," Brittany said as she dragged Kelly away.

Simpson rushed over to Taylor, just as they neared the roaring fire. Simpson grabbed him by the arm and pulled his sleeve free.

"Aha, you fool, you fell for my trick!" Taylor exclaimed, "Now I can do this!"

 _Look out, idiot!_

Taylor moved to shove the other boy, but Damian pulled back, leaving Taylor to fall straight into the furnace.

 _Oh my god, he's dead!_

"He got what was coming to him," Damian scoffed to his other half.

"Aha, fooled again!" Taylor laughed as he emerged from the furnace. "That fire wasn't even real, just fancy lights and heaters, I made you feel bad for no reason!"

Damian shut the furnace grate, trapping Taylor inside.

"You think this prison can hold me!?" Taylor spat.

"I'm feeling it will keep you busy at least," Damian replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Simpson-** Wow, I felt like a hero just there, I'm not even sure what happened, I just knew I had to help...and then of course it all ended up being for nothing...but it was a good rush while it lasted.

 **Damian-** What an idiot! Now we're behind, all because he fell for the oldest trick in the book.

 **Brittany-** You know, whenever I'm unsure, I often stop and ask myself, what would Sabrina do if she were here. And then I don't do it because Sabrina is a jealous skank and most of her ideas are trash.

Shelby lowered her arm to help Ricko as they climbed up a jagged wall.

"You sure we're going the right way?" Ricko asked.

"Positive!" Shelby said. "I've been mapping out these tunnels, I know how it all ties together."

"It all looks kinda the same to me, heh," Ricko remarked nervously.

"You know, it does, doesn't it?" Shelby agreed. "We're just going to have to rely on my spatial memory."

"Is it good?" Ricko asked.

"Hasn't let me down yet," Shelby replied.

The two came upon another passageway.

"Oh hey, look at this," Shelby remarked as she tugged at a cord running along the wall. "It's another of those traps."

Ricko immediately ducked for cover.

"Oh don't worry, it's not set up properly," Shelby assured. "Of course, if we wanted to change that, all we'd have to do is...a little of this...and voila!"

"Why do we want to fix it though?" Ricko asked.

"Because we're not going that way," Shelby said, turning upwards and prying open a panel in the ceiling. "We're going this way."

As they pulled themselves up into the vertical tunnel, they heard footsteps approaching from the opposite direction. Ricko dipped his head to see Melania, Niles, and Connor rounding the bend.

"Oh it's my team," he noted.

"Well good," Shelby said, "that means they'll get to see you win this challenge without them."

"Without?" Ricko asked uncertainly.

Melania stepped across the cord, suddenly causing a pipe above them to burst open, allowing green sludge-filled water to come coursing through the passageway.

"Fun, right?" Shelby remarked. "Now let's go!"

The two climbed up the tunnel, pulling themselves up into a vast room, full of blinking lights. Shelby took a look around to see screens, buttons, and computers.

"Jackpot!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Ugh," Taylor groaned as he emerged from a door. "Can I not get five minutes to catch my breath?"

"I knew it was you," Shelby said.

"Oh wow, you knew it was me, who else has underground catacombs full of traps? Way to go, Sherlock," Taylor remarked sarcastically. "Now prepare to die!"

Taylor lunged at Shelby, but Ricko got in the way, the two of them collided and rolled along the ground together. Shelby ran past the two of them and came to the panel of controls.

"Okay, which one of these things will do it?" Shelby said as she searched over the panel.

Taylor kicked Ricko off of him, but Ricko bounced back and grabbed Taylor by the neck,pulling him back down.

"Aha, the big red button, cliche much?" Shelby exclaimed as she found the large protruding red button.

"Like, hold it right there!" Brittany exclaimed as she entered through the backdoor. "You aren't getting your hands on that!"

"Actually, team work time is over," Kelly said as she dragged Brittany back. "Finish it, Shelby!"

"Don't do it, Shelby!" Taylor cried as he wrestled with Ricko. "Don't you want answers!? Don't you want a story!? If you shut off the transmissions now, you'll never find out what's really been going on behind the scenes..."

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** I am completely shocked and appalled that all of my lessons had absolutely no effect on Kelly!

 **Ricko-** Well, here's hoping that Shelby makes the right choice. My team just got covered in slime, so really my best hope now is just relying on her.

 **Shelby-** Hm, it's true that I've been itching to get some answers here, but if I don't shut this down, I'm risking myself getting voted off. Is it really worth it?'

(Later)

"Congratulations, to Shelby for shutting off the spy transmitter, and not only that but catching the spy himself, who somehow cheated death, possibly through mutant powers," Jeanette announced.

"Um, I kinda helped too," Ricko remarked.

"Oh I'm sorry, do they give Nobel Prizes to the interns who 'kinda helped' scientists discover new elements too!?" Jeanette said.

"Miss Washington, let me just say, shut up," Shelby interjected. "You yourself said the winner would get to pick what other team got immunity with them, well I'm giving it to the Starving Zombies."

"Yay," Ricko cheered.

"Well that's just wonderful, then you both are immune!" Jeanette exclaimed. "And that means, so very sorry, Brittany, Wally, Sashonelle, and Scout, but you will have to vote tonight, and send someone to die. Tootle-oo!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** I don't know what Shelby thinks she's doing! She saw how badly her own teammates were treating me, and then she slaps me in the face by giving immunity the other team. Like what is this!?

 **Wally-** Did we lose...or did I throw the challenge so that I could take out my enemies while I still had the chance...Nah we totally lost fair and square, but mark my words I will take full advantage of this chance!

 **Sashonelle-** You'd think that once a team got down to four it would be fairly stacked, but truth is there's still plenty of fodder to cut here, and that's just sad.

 **Scout-** This was not what I wanted, and it's going to put us into an awkward spot. I had hoped Shelby would have saved me and Sashonelle, considering we may be heading to the merge without many numbers on our side. Perhaps she has already made new connections on her team though. Whatever the case I expect I shall be able to get through this tonight and then move on to whatever comes next.

(Lasting Legends)

"Do you think we can do this without having it go to a tie?" Scout asked Sashonelle.

"Of course, darling, these two idiots won't really tie the vote for each other," Sashonelle remarked.

"I hope you're right," Scout said. "Shall I talk to Wally? Last I spoke with him he was really agitated, trying to put distrust between us."

"Well he's a brain-dead loser, but once we make it clear that we;re not turning on each other, he'll realize it's futile," Sashonelle said. "Don't worry yourself, I'll talk to him on my own."

Sashonelle left the room, and found Wally practicing pushups in the next room.

"You seem strangely calm," she noted.

"I'm not worried!" Wally exclaimed. "We've got a plan right!?"

"That we do," Sashonelle said. "We're voting out Brittany. She's been coasting for far too long."

"Sounds good!" Wally said.

"You don't need me to convince you of anything?" Sashonelle asked.

"Nah, I'm a good team player!" Wally said with a beaming smile.

"Well, good for you...I suppose I'll just go, moisturize my skin, now that I have some spare time," Sashonelle said.

She turned the corner and then feigned walking away. After waiting a few seconds, she turned back and followed steathily behind Wally as he turned to the room Scout was sitting in. Sashonelle stuck her body up against the wall outside the door.

"Scout, my robo man, we gotta talk!" Wally exclaimed.

"Unsurprising," Scout replied.

"Then you surely know all about Sashonelle trying to get you out!" Wally exclaimed. "She just came to me, said it was the plan, and that she already had Brittany on board. She's gone mad with power, I tried to stop her but she didn't want to hear it, she's out of control! We need to stop her now!"

"Are you sure you're not just confused?" Scout asked. "Maybe she said something and you made assumptions."

"I've got the proof!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yes, I've heard your stories," Scout replied.

"No, no!" Wally said. "Just a few minutes ago, Sashonelle was waiting outside that door, eavesdropping, because she knows she can't trust me. But go ahead take a look."

"I don't see anyone," Scout said as he stuck his head out the door.

"That's right, you don't!" Wally exclaimed. "Because she's already meeting with Brittany, plotting your demise! So what's your move now!?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** To tell you the truth, I was just waiting for an excuse to fall back on getting out Wally, and now he's coming for me, spreading lies, I can't have that. I need to get Brittany back on board. Ideally Scout is already seeing what's going on here, but with Wally getting up in his face, I don't have time to try to interfere there, I need to get the leg up. No one throws my name around and gets away with it!

 **Wally-** I bet these people think I'm just totally wacko crazy, but WRONG I have been playing circles around them haha! I've been observing them, I know how they act, I knew exactly what Sashonelle was going to do, I knew her next move before she even did! Because my brain is functioning on a level that goes beyond the standard human needs. I told you, I wasn't going to settle for the status quo, I have been laying the foundation for this move for days now, step by step, and now it's ready to take off!

 **Scout-** The only one who is out of control here is Wally, but I knew this, he's already given me plenty of signs, and unlike Sashonelle I don't have faith in him and Brittany to treat this sanely. My biggest fear though is that Wally will use Sashonelle's confidence against her and get her to slip up. We are in a tender position and it only takes one careless move to blow it up on me, so I cannot allow that to happen. How do you battle insanity, though?

Sashonelle met up with Brittany in her bunk. Before Brittany could even say anything, Sashonelle held a finger to her lips.

"Shh, whatever you're going to say, just pin it and listen," Sashonelle said. "We need to have a talk and fast. I just overheard Wally talking to Scout. He was completely throwing us under the bus, making up stories about us targeting Scout-"

"Targeting Scout? Sounds good, glad you're in," Brittany said.

"No!" Sashonelle snapped.

"Okay, but like that is what we were talking about right?" Brittany asked. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that Wally is leaking all of this to Scout," Sashonelle said. "Even if this was the plan, he just went and told Scout all about it. We can't trust him."

"Well like I don't know, sounds like he was just being honest with Scout, which is more than you've done," Brittany said. "Wouldn't that make him more trustworthy?"

"I...I am at a loss for words," Sashonelle said, shaking with fury.

"Yes, that like happens sometimes when you realize you've made a mistake, but it's okay like no one is judging you," Brittany said.

"Ladies!" Wally suddenly exclaimed as he charged in. "Sorry to interrupt, but if I had waited till you finished, I wouldn't have the same dramatic effect!'

"Oh I'm pretty sure we're done here," Sashonelle remarked.

"Actually, not quite!" Wally said. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to make this reveal, but the truth most be known. You are being watched, being spied on. Because someone doesn't trust you. In fact your entire conversation, he's been waiting and watching...right here!"

Wally pried open a ventilation grate from the ceiling corner. Inside though he revealed absolutely nothing.

"Oh uh...well," Wally stammered.

"Actually, I was waiting and watching from here," Scout said as he crawled out from under a bunk. "Wally here was the one who suggested it though, and he's the one who mentioned using the ventilation shaft as the perfect vantage point, where 'they'll never look.'"

"Oh well...uh, that's just, that's uh funny, you know it's uh...that's really, that's completely not true, I did no such thing, lies, lies, look at this liar trying to spread lies, can you believe it!?" Wally shouted.

"It's time to give it a rest," Scout said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** We all know Wally's games, but the issue is we all seem to think he's harmless enough, myself included. The only real way to get him to shoot himself in the foot beyond no repair was to play right into his games and leave him with enough rope to hang himself.

 **Sashonelle-** Tonight's just the night of a million twists, now isn't it? Scout and Wally are playing cat and mouse, but all the while they did overhear that Brittany was trying to get me to vote for Scout, so I shouldn't forget that either.

 **Wally-** That...was...absolutely brilliant! Ahahaha, I don't know how they'll ever trust each other now that they've seen what a bunch of crazy overplayers they all are!

 **Brittany-** I got bored and stop paying attention so like I have no idea what's going.

(Elimination)

"Welcome, welcome, Lasting Legends, who have not lasted very long at all it would seem." Jeanette greeted.

"Great to see you too, Jeanie," Sashonelle remarked.

"The four of you will go down to three tonight," Jeanette said. "Oh my, a team going down to three, why that's positively intense! I'm wishing all of you the best of luck!"

"Thanks, Jeanette!" Wally said, while shooting her a smile.

"Like I'm wearing my lucky shirt, so I know I'll be set," Brittany said.

"That's the same shirt you've worn from the start," Scout pointed out.

"All my clothes is lucky to have even come in contact with me," Brittany replied.

"Well now then, let's get this over with, only four votes to read tonight," Jeanette said. "And the first one is for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Scout!"

Scout nodded.

"The second vote," Jeanette announced, "is for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wally!"

"You can't stop me!" Wally boasted.

"Third vote..." Jeanette announced, "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wally!"

"Mmm..." Wally grunted, clenching his forehead.

"And the final vote," Jeanette announced, "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wally!"

"Ah! I've been had, I've been outplayed, outsmarted!" Wally exclaimed.

"You've only been played by yourself," Sashonelle remarked while giving a swing of her hair. "Now move along."

"Yes, Wally, it's time to die!" Jeanette said as she kicked him into the mine. "And don't even plan on returning as a mutant. We're already working on finding an antidote!"

"Well, she's committed, I'll give her that," Shelby remarked from the sidelines.

"Now, Brittany, Scout, and Sashonelle, you have survived and may return...except, it just so happens that all twelve of you are no longer on teams!" Jeanette announced. "Congratulations, you have made it to the merge!"

The Lasting Legends stood up and cheered. The other teams got off the sidelines and joined in the celebration. Taylor tried to join, but had his wrists handcuffed together and chained to the ground.

"Yes, yes, happy day," Jeanette said, "now how about a song to celebrate momentous occasion, like you tend to do? Any takers? No? Well I suppose I could give it a go."

Jeanette pried Ricko's guitar out of his hands and began to strum awkwardly.

 _You are all going to die._

 _This is not a joke._

 _I'm going to kill each and every one of you._

 _You will all suffer._

 _You thought it was bad before?_

 _This is just the start, just the beginning!_

 _Hahahaha!_

 _I'm going to kill you!_

 _HAHA HA HA!_

 _DIE YOU STUPID KIDS!  
_

 _I hate every single one of you!_

 _I hope you feel lots of pain._

 _I hope the universe is not kind to you._

 _You don't deserve it._

 _HAHAAHAHAHA_

 _Just keep doing what you're doing._

 _It won't amount to anything._

 _HA_

 _You stupid kids!_

"Thank you!" Jeanette finished.

The cast remained mostly quiet in reply, Brittany awkwardly clapped lightly.

"That was uh...something," Connor remarked.

"Oh don't worry, I was just doing my best to channel a certain someone I knew once," Jeanette said. "I think I really nailed it, if I do say myself."

"Hey uh...what's that?" Ricko asked as he pointed up at the sky.

"Well that's just...that...that shouldn't be there," Jeanette said as a speck in the sky turned into a helicopter closing in on them. "Nothing to see here, kids! Go back, get out of here, don't look!"

"Aahaha, you fool!" Taylor laughed as he tried to break free of his chains but only ended up punching himself in the face with both of his fists.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Jeanette demanded. "We shut down your little operation!"

"Yeah, you did," Taylor said, "but that last transmission was all I needed to get out, it was a beacon, so that the big boss could find the place and show up. And after some stalling by me, the message still hit home."

"And just who is this big boss!?" Jeanette demanded.

"That would be me," a voice said.

The helicopter had landed, and the door opened, revealing a man with black wavy hair, a blue shirt, and khaki shorts.

"Hello, Jeanette Washington," he greeted.

"Hello," Jeanette hissed. "Chris McClean!"

(To Be Continued...)

 **Votes:**

 **Scout-** Wally, I didn't want it to come to this, but your overplaying needs to stop, you're a danger to all of us moving forward and we'd be stupid to trust you.

 **Wally-** Take this, robot! Your ways have been exposed and you won't be running the game any longer!

 **Sashonelle-** Goodbye, Wally, this was a long time coming and thank you for finally giving me the chance to get rid of you.

 **Brittany-** Like you know what, I don't like this, I feel like Wally was trying to manipulate me with like sitting up spy traps and I'm just like not about that, anyone who had that much focus on making this game complicated, like I've got no time for them!


	13. Dead on the Inside (and outside too)

"Welcome, valued viewers, come one come all, to Total Drama Armageddon!" Chris McClean announced proudly as he stood with a broad grin.

"You are not welcome here, Mr. McClean!" Jeanette said angrily as she glared at Chris.

"Really? Is that so? Because last time I checked this was my show," Chris said, before turning back to the camera. "Please pay no attention to this crazy woman. She's no one, just one of my ex personal assistants, in fact the only reason I even remember her name is because it was the answer every time I asked someone who was responsible for hijacking my show."

"Hijacked? Ha! Is that what they're calling it!?" Jeanette scoffed. "I am saving this show! I am breathing in new life! You, you, you do the same thing every single time! It's boring, it's predictable it's lifeless! Get some kids, jerk them around on some stupid island! It's the same thing everyone's seen over and over again!"

"That just so happens to be the formula that our audience knows and loves, and it's been doing just fine with the ratings," Chris replied.

"Well maybe you can settle with just 'fine,' but I'm here to show these morons what they REALLY want to see!" Jeanette argued. "The stakes have never been higher! This isn't just a competition, it's an experience, an adventure, life or death!"

"Yeeeaaaah, except you didn't exactly clear it with the Producers," Chris pointed out as he pulled out a phone. "And now that I've found you-thanks to the help from my dearest nephew, Taylor-I'm going to be having a word with them."

As Chris opened his phone though, all he got was an angry blare of static.

"HA! You silly man, there's no phone connection in the apocalypse!" Jeanette cackled. "Looks like you're stuck here!"

"Alright, alright, I guess the Producers don't need to know...right away," Chris said, "but now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to running MY show! Thanks to my delicate surveillance, I can now tell you that last time on Total Drama Armageddon we saw Ricko trying to turn Niles and Connor against each other, but Melania brought them back together. Shelby found herself on the outs of an alliance made up of Liz, Kelly, Damian, and Christian. But it was the Lasting Legends who had to vote, and Wally managed to play himself right out of the game by trying to pit Sashonelle and Scout against each other."

"You forgot that they immediately merged right after the elimination!" Jeanette interjected.

"I was just getting to-" Chris tried to say.

"You see, unlike your basic seasons, that for some reason had merges occur the day after, I decided to work in the name of efficiency and get it over with right then and there," Jeanette said, "I mean it was obvious anyways, it's not like we were going to have an elimination on a team of three. Oh wait, in your twisted mind that was actually a good idea, multiple times!"

"So let's take a look right now," Chris said while turning back to the camera, "and see how our favorite players are doing!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Thank goodness for this merge. Obviously getting here was never a question for me, but just being on that loser team was really bad for my style, I'm not sure if I could have taken it much longer, a few more days there and my style would have just (flings her arms from side to side) snapped!

 **Shelby-** Yeeessss! This is just what I needed! Mega Mutants had pretty much everything go wrong for me. It's a miracle we didn't lose any more than once, but now the game is mine and suddenly things are going to be turning around, I just have a feeling!

 **Connor-** I'm glad to be here. This wasn't entirely the smoothest journey, I would have loved to have had a better handle on things, but when you take a look at all that's happened it's actually not so bad. Now though the merge is a whole new level and I can't get lost in whatever's to come.

 **Liz-** Getting this far was never a surprise, the first half stage was just a case of weeding out the weak-minded who have no idea what they're doing. Of course, I was lucky enough to only have to vote once, others will probably resent me for that, but the truth of the matter is I could have gone to every elimination so far and I would still be here. Arrogant? Perhaps, but I have faith in my abilities.

 **Scout-** My biggest obstacle so far has always been that others know that I am a robot. It creates a wall that has been difficult in overcoming. I'm not coming into the merge with many connections, so I will need to use every trick I can muster to avoid an immediate target.

 **Damian-** I'm ready to get my hands dirty. I can't believe I haven't had to vote more than once. That just means the rest of them were lucky though. Lucky they haven't had to see what I've really got prepared. The rest of this game is mine to make spin.

 **Melania-** I have been in control of this game from the start, no surprise, and the merge will be no different. I will do what i always do, take charge, take control, and make sure everyone knows exactly where they stand with me!

 **Christian-** I'd be lying if I said the last couple rounds were really anything interesting. Faintly amusing from time to time I suppose, but there's nowhere to hie now, the knives are going to come out and I am looking forward to seeing the true faces emerge. It's a fight to the end now, and playing nice isn't going to be enough to skate by anymore.

 **Brittany-** Like you know what, I got this far just doing my own thing, and like it worked. Other people tried to do different things and like that didn't work cause they're gone. So you know like the math is there, do not try to hit me with your facts until you look at the math, my strategy works so like why change anything?

 **Ricko-** Phew, for a second there I wasn't sure if I was even going to make it here. Imagine that? Me just being some forgotten player who couldn't make it to the top half. Not gonna happen though! It's a brand new game, and well...I don't know what I'm going to do to tell you the truth but I'll have fun figuring it out!

 **Kelly-** Yeah so I made it here, big deal? The truth is people who couldn't survive this far are just failures, and the competition has only really begun now. If anything the main thing being tested is my patience, since now I'm stuck with everyone here.

 **Niles-** No one is going to be getting any mercy from me. I'm still here to do some damage and I'm not going to get swept up in feelings and all that crap. There will be tears, and not mine.

As the sun began to crack over the horizon, the three vehicles were brought up to a halt in front of an expansive, yet hollowed out city. Husks of buildings towered over the group, yet crumbled and melted into each other, showing gaping holes and fallen bricks. The vehicles arrived and the sleepy teens disembarked.

"Welcome, Final Twelve!" Chris exclaimed. "You guys have braved all that we've had to throw at you from the premerge. Teams are done and now welcome to the next stage of the game...the merge!"

"That's great but uh...why are you here?" Connor asked uncertainly

"I am saving you from the torment of Jeanette and reclaiming this show," Chris said. "That's right, I'm putting you through a new level of torment now!"

"Yes, perhaps you'll be bored to death when Mr. McClean brings out another one of us overused twists," Jeanette remarked.

Chris continued without giving any attention to Jeanette, "You'll be competing for individual immunity now, voting together as a group of twelve, shrinking down each night until we're down to our final two. But what's more, this wouldn't be an apocalypse without...zombies!"

"No! No, no, no," Jeanette said angrily. "I did not approve of this! That's just completely ridiculous, unbelievable, it will ruin the entire image we have going. I will not allow this!"

"Yeah, see here's the thing, Jeanie, the Personal Assistant doesn't give orders to the host, I don't need your approval for anything," Chris said. "Now for the rest of you, you'll have this time to just get to know each other, plan, scheme, fight, make the good TV! We'll call you for your challenge soon enough!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** I definitely got the jackpot here. Like there's still four of my original teammates in, and they're all going to be like so impressed with me that I managed to survive, even though they probably like totally thought I'd be screwed. So like they're all going to hug me and welcome me back and then I'm going to win!

 **Liz-** I happen to be sitting on a powerful group here. I put together an alliance of me, Damian, Kelly, and Christian and I trust they'll be smart enough to realize we need to stick together. That's not a majority yet, but all that needs to happen is for people to get worried about each other for a few rounds longer and we will be pretty soon.

 **Ricko-** I'm not sure who I can trust here. New friends, old friends? Maybe just some friendly acquaintances? Sway was my bud and he's gone now, I'm not going to put faith in anything or anyone just yet, but I do believe there are still some friends just waiting for me to find them.

Liz, Christian, Damian, and Kelly entered a hollowed out building together. They turned a corner and found a series of cots laid out for them.

"I guess this is where we're sleeping now," Damian noted.

"Ugh, and here I was hoping things would be getting better, not worse," Kelly sighed. "A foolish hope, really."

"Well, we'd all better get used to it, because I have no intention of seeing any of us leave any time soon," Liz stated. "We've got a cohesive unit that works here and if we just keep that up we'll be able to run this game in an orderly fashion."

"What if that doesn't exactly suit our style?" Christian remarked as he hopped into one of the cots.

"I'm sure you can play Dr. Evil without jeopardizing our group," Liz remarked. " We're all keeping each other safe, remember that. And now that we're at the merge we're going to all need to pull in votes to make sure we have the numbers."

"That won't be hard," Damian remarked. "Brittany is an idiot, Ricko is like a lost puppy, and as for Melania you just need to stroke her ego and make her think she's calling the shots. It will be easy to rope them all back in."

"Is that so!?" someone exclaimed.

The four looked up at the door to see Shelby standing at the entrance.

"Careful, running off together like this, people might think you're in an alliance," Shelby said.

"Yeah, and you following after us might give people the impression that we actually care about you," Kelly replied dryly. "Wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Laugh it up while you can!" Shelby scolded. "But people are going to be interested in hearing the truth, and have I got the scoop on you! You think anyone is going to want to keep around an obnoxious alliance of four? Well let's find out!"

With that Shelby took off running.

"Should we be worried?" Kelly asked.

"Probably not, but I'll follow her just in case," Damian offered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** I'm used to being the smartest person in the room, and believe me, it's a curse. Everyone expects the best out of you, and in a game like this it will be really easy to use that against me and make me out to be some big threat before I even get the chance to do anything. Liz wants to take charge? Fine, go ahead. If we get things settled then that's good for me, if things go bad then I have someone to throw under the bus.

 **Shelby-** I know that wasn't exactly necessary, in fact it was probably a bad decision all around, but I couldn't resist being a little bit smug. Those guys pushed me aside and made me feel like I had no shot, so now I'm just returning the favor. They threw me away and now I'm going to make sure the whole game knows what's going on between them.

 **Simpson-** Ah man, this is bad, if Shelby blows things open then it's all over for us, people would be stupid to trust an alliance of six!

 _Just think, would we even be in this spot if we'd kept Spencer around? But no, you couldn't have that, you had to play hero and make the wrong choice. Yet again. Even when you're stuck in the back of my mind you still find ways to ruin things for the both of us._

Well, I'm sorry okay! But now we have to focus on fixing this.

 _You worry too easily, there's nothing to fix here. You think people are going to stand Shelby? She'll annoy her way out of the game soon enough and no one will care what she has to say._

Well okay but...what if they do?

 _That's why we're keeping an eye on her to undo any damage she tries on us._

* * *

Melania had climbed up the wreckage of a tower. She sat on the ridge, looking down over the city.

"There you are," Connor remarked as he climbed up from behind, followed by Niles.

"What are you doing up here?" Niles asked.

"Waiting for you two to follow," Melania replied.

"Um, maybe I missed the memo," Connor remarked.

"You didn't need one," Melania replied, "I knew you'd find me. Now we're alone and can talk."

"Right...talk," Connor said uncertainly.

"Talk about game business," Melania clarified.

"Right," Connor agreed.

"I'm not worried," Niles scoffed.

"We have every right to be worried stepping into the unknown," Melania replied.

"Yeah well, I'm not," Niles reaffirmed as he sat down next to Melania. "I say bring it on and we'll kick the unknown ass."

"Mm, I somehow feel the same way," Melania said with a smile. "But we still need a plan."

"Agreed entirely," Connor said as he tried to find space for him to sit down next to the two. "I'm honestly not entirely sure how helpful Kelly and Christian are going to be."

"Forget about them," Niles scoffed. "A couple of wannabe whiners. Though it's not like there's a lot of great standouts left in this cast though."

"Has anyone seen Ricko?" Melania asked. "We probably should try to nail him down before too late."

"He was running off pretty quick," Connor said. "I'm beginning to wonder if he's a lost cause."

"Possibly," Melania remarked. "But him and I come from the same starting team. If he's feeling on the outs we don't want him trying to tank us. We may need to fake it with him, just to make him lighten up a bit for now."

"That's lame," Niles scoffed. "Here's a better idea, we pull him aside, rough him up, and let him know that he can expect worse if any of us leave. He can't vote out all of us at once."

"I imagine that could spurn various consequences that we don't want to deal with," Melania remarked.

"Not to mention would be wrong," Connor pointed out.

"I'm hoping you got your moral high ground fill for the day," Niles scoffed.

"Let's split up for now," Melania said. "Every second that passes who knows what else is going on. We need to start planting some more roots."

Melania grabbed a protruding pipe and slid down along it. She hit the street and began to walk through the city. It wasn't long before she noticed someone waving towards her.

"Melania, so glad to reunite with you," Liz greeted. "Allow me to introduce Kelly!"

Liz presented Kelly leaning against the doorway of a nearby building.

"Pleasure," Melania greeted.

"Not really," Kelly replied.

"Let's get straight to business," Liz said. "Kelly here is very smart and I trust her. I think you'll find she'll make a valued ally."

"Good to have your approval," Melania stated. "I suppose that means-"

"There's no doubt in my mind," Liz concluded before Melania could finish. "Of course we are still working together. Strong, intelligent women like us, we are easy pickings if we don't band together."

"Yep, sounds super," Kelly said boredly.

"I look forward to working with you," Melania said to Kelly.

"Don't set your hopes high," Kelly replied. "With any luck we'll hardly see each other."

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** I can't deny, Niles and Melania blend together well. I've never actually seen Melania seem so...at ease. It's surprising to me, I'm trying to not let it affect me, not overthink things here...but it's hard to not feel a little bit sad.

 **Niles-** I'd never say it outloud, but Melania just has an effect on me. She makes me smile, and I hate it, yet I love it at the same time. I feel like I belong with her when I really shouldn't. Trying to understand it isn't working, but I don't know what else I'm supposed to do.

 **Melania-** This is the merge, it's a defining point of the game and how we handle this round could determine the direction the rest of the game takes. I want to start thing out going my way, otherwise I could be leaving myself in a spot I really don't want to be in.

Scout walked along the uneven streets. As he progressed he found the cracks grew in size and the chunks of concrete showed more contrast between jutting out or sinking in. He noticed some movement coming from a chasm formed by the cracks converging along two large angled shells of concrete. Scout peered down to see Sashonelle clinging against the rough edges from underneath. She twirled around, throwing out her arms in either direction as if she was expecting to have the entire structure come crashing down on her.

"Are you entertaining yourself?" Scout asked.

"Well, you know me," Sashonelle replied as she twisted to face Scout, "I just saw this little spot and thought what a great photoshoot it would make. Check me out, trapped, whatever shall I do, waiting for some big strong man to save me."

"Hey guys!" Shelby suddenly exclaimed brightly as she leapt over the structure and landed between the two of them. "Remember me!?"

"Of course," Scout replied.

"Who could forget?" Sashonelle remark as she walked past Shelby, tracing a finger along a strand of the other girl's hair.

"Well, I'm here to tell you all about the horrible time I've had," Shelby said.

"Oh yes please tell us all about how winning nearly every challenge was such a nightmare for you," Sashonelle said with a low humorless laugh. "I simply cannot imagine the horrors you faced."

"I don't need your sass right now," Shelby retorted.

"There's a full city for you to explore then," Sashonelle challenged.

"Please, let's not start this reunion out with aggression," Scout said. "Whatever differences we may have had in the past, I think we can agree that working together is a must."

"Right, well here's the deal," Shelby began again, "there was me, and Spencer, and we were going to get out Christian, but the rest of the team turned out to be evil and they completely blindsided me and took out Spencer!"

"Hey guys!" Damian said as he approached from behind, fitting himself between Sashonelle and Scout. "I have a question for you: Was she this annoying at the start, or is that a new thing?"

"Eh, seems about the same to me," Sashonelle remarked.

"How did you even survive the first stage without voting her out?" Damian asked.

"Hold up!" Shelby exclaimed. "Do not listen to this guy! He's in the majority alliance I was warning you about, and he's going to turn you against me."

"No one is turning against you, Shelby," Scout promised.

"I wouldn't take her account too seriously though," Damian remarked. "She spent more time doing her little investigation to actually have any idea what was going on at the team. I'm not surprised she's trying to share her revisionist tale with you."

"Oh no you don't, I am an ace reporter!" Shelby countered. "I am fully capable of conducting an investigation while taking in all information around me, and believe me I've got the facts. Like here's one for you, this guy's got a split personality, how can you trust a word HE says!?"

"That is true, but I can assure you both of my personalities find her to be completely unreliable," Damian remarked, before lowing her sleeves and softening his voice. "Well, that's not entirely true. I wouldn't say I find Shelby all that bad, I just don't care for her trying to thro-Ignore him, er me, just ignore what I said. Point is she sucks!"

"People, people, let me just settle this by saying: I don't really care," Sashonelle said calmly.

"Hold on, we care," Scout insisted. "We just don't need to resort to petty callouts. I'm sure we can resolve this."

"You hear that, you're about to get resolved!" Shelby threatened Damian.

 _That doesn't sound good._

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** We can't afford to be abrasive to anyone here now. We need friends and allies fast. Shelby clearly had a rough time, we need to show her sympathy. If she made enemies on her team though we need to neutralize though. Disputes, grudges, they fester, they spread, and yet they tend to start from the smallest of seeds. If we can isolate that issue, eliminate it, then we can avoid creating a scuffle too soon.

 **Sashonelle-** I never really liked Shelby, so hearing she got herself into trouble on her team really isn't all that surprising. Why should I have to stick my neck out for her? We weren't even together before, if anything I'd say this is the perfect chance to throw her under the bus and show the others that we're willing to cooperate.

 **Damian-** See? No big deal, Shelby looks like a lunatic and her old team is already sick of her. If people who know her don't even want to deal with her, I can't imagine anyone new will suddenly want to be her friend.

 _Okay, but we have to be careful too. You were sounding an awful lot like a bully-_

Don't care

 _You should. It's all well and fine to discredit Shelby, but keep it up and we'll both be looking like the nasty brute that no one wants to keep around._

* * *

Christian turned a corner where he spotted Connor and Niles scaling down from the side of the tower.

"Ah, there you are!" he greeted.

"Good to see you still here, alive and well too," Connor greeted. "Seems like Lana and Wally weren't so lucky."

"I can guarantee it probably was nothing to do with luck," Niles scoffed. "Those two on their own? No way were they making it."

"So the two of you haven't killed each other yet, I see?" Christian asked.

"Came close a few times," Niles remarked.

"What happened, what's the story?" Christian asked.

"Not much to tell," Connor shrugged. "We got through it. Now that we're back together, we can continue to work together."

"Come on, man, you're boring me," Christian scoffed. "Give me some dirty details. What about Melania? She looks like she could pose problems already. I only need a few seconds of her barking orders to tell that it's not going to work with her around."

"Melania? She's fine," Connor assured. "I think we could actually work with her."

"Don't tell me she's gotten her claws into you," Christian scoffed again. "Come on, Connor, think! You wanna be in control here, right? How are you going to do that with Melania riding over you? You'd have to be blind to miss that she likes to play alpha, and she's got almost all of her old team still in. Don't tell me you're fine with that?"

"Hey, he said Mel was with us," Niles said as he stepped forward, his fists wavering in line with Christian's face. "Why don't you back off?"

"Connor going soft doesn't surprise me, but you too?" Christian said with a condescending scold. "What's gotten into you, Niles? Fallen for a pretty face? Whipped with just a few days under a girl's boot?"

Niles gave Christian a shove backwards.

"Hey, hey," Connor said as he got between the two of them. "There's no need to fight."

"Oh let Niles fight his own fights," Christian said. "I'm sure he doesn't need a babysitter."

"It's called standing up for a friend," Connor said as he clutched Christian's hand. "You want to start something with me? With him? We're not interested in your games."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Niles remarked.

Christian just chuckled to himself.

"This was fun," he said. "So glad to see how you really feel."

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** Well, that was interesting, I liked to see those two get aggressive...but at me, not at each other!? What is wrong with the world!? When I left, Connor and Niles had a strenuous relationship at best, I felt like they were ready to tear each other apart as soon as they stopped having someone keep them together. Now though? They're like the best of friends, fighting each other's battles? What happened!? It has to have something to do with Melania, I can't underestimate her. Those two though...they've picked their side, and I'll gladly throw them away if they choose to close off all that I was trying to show them.

 **Connor-** I didn't intend for that to get so confrontational. I was more than willing to pull Christian back in with us, but it was clear he wasn't interested in working together, he was interested in using us. I wasn't having that. When you're ready to have a mature conversation, talk to me, if you're going to get in my face and start making demands, I don't have time for that and I can find better allies.

 **Niles-** Eh, I don't need Connor fighting my battles, Christian has that right. But I wasn't about to give Christian any satisfaction. He's such a smug dick, showing up and trying to lord it over us. Forget him!

Ricko had hopped up onto the shell of a car, completely covered in rust.

"Well this is pretty neat," he remarked as he jumped up and down. "End of the world right here. Check me out!"

"Hi there!" Shelby exclaimed as she slid in next to him.

"Oh uh...hi!" Ricko replied, trying to move over to give her more room but ending up falling over the edge. "I'm okay!"

"You're just the guy I was looking for," Shelby said as she helped Ricko back up.

"What, uh me? You hoping to get my autograph?" Ricko asked.

"Love to, but first I was hoping we could talk a little bit of business," Shelby said. "Meeting you in the last round, we clearly had the same predicament. We're not coming into this merge with a lot of friends, so the best way to get over that is to agree to work together."

"Wow, that's such a good idea, you're so smart," Ricko gasped.

"I know, I know, but I am very serious about this," Shelby said. "The New Mega Mutants are dead to me, and the old ones, they never cared for me anyways. You and me is where it's at."

"Okay, count me in!" Ricko said.

"First thing we've got to do is get everyone united against the new Mega Mutants...except for me of course," Shelby said. "They're trouble, they're a threat!"

"Oh uh...that's too bad," Ricko said. "I was thinking of asking if they would have me on their side."

"No, no, no, they're a tight alliance and quite rude," Shelby said.

"Well uh...I wouldn't exactly trust the guys from Starving Zombies," Ricko said uncertainly. "They're all super close and united and were probably going to vote me out."

"Hm, it seems like our options are severely limited then," Shelby remarked.

"Uh...yeah," Ricko nodded.

The two paused in silence for a moment.

"So, anyways here's what I'm thinking," Shelby said, "We'll go to the Starving Zombies and tell them all about how dangerous the Mega Mutants are BUT we won't put any trust in with them, purely business, trust me I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh uh...okay? I guess that works," Ricko remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** I still don't really have much clue what I'm doing, but I'm feeling like it's starting to fall into place. I met up with Shelby and I think she could actually be a good ally to me. She seems friendly and fun but more importantly she has a good idea of what's going on...at least she acts like it. I trust her and I want to follow her lead.

 **Shelby-** Getting Ricko on my side is key here! He's looking for a new friend, and what do you know, so am I! We're perfect for each other! We need to get this game rolling, together, the two of us. Two is stronger than one, and if we combine forces we just might be able to make the most of this situation.

As Ricko and Shelby were talking, Brittany spotted the two of them. She quickly rushed over and grabbed Ricko by the arm.

"There you are, oh my gosh, it's like so good to have you in my arms again!" Brittany squealed. "Come on, come on, we have to go!"

"Oh uh, where are we going?" Ricko asked.

"No time to explain, urgent matters!" Brittany exclaimed.,

Shelby hopped off her perch to follow after them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brittany exclaimed as she suddenly halted. "I did like not approve of any tagalongs, and like not going to lie you reek of desperation! I cannot have that orbiting around me like I just can't I feel my very essence being dragged out of my body by this desperate leech!"

"Wow, rude? We were sort of in the middle of something, you know," Shelby replied.

"I'm sorry but who even are you!?" Brittany retorted. "And before you answer that like I want you to know that it's a rhetorical question only being used to emphasize how little your existence even means to me!"

"Oh uh, Britt this is-" Ricko began.

"Don't say it!" Brittany silenced. "Like that'll ruin my entire point here! Goodbye whoever you are!"

Brittany dragged Ricko into a building where Melania, Liz, Kelly, Christian, and Damian were all meeting.

"Ah, so glad you're like all in the same place," Brittany exclaimed as she tossed Ricko forward. "Uh, except you and you."

Brittany grabbed Kelly and Christian from either side and ushered them out of the room.

"Like I'm trying to have an important discussion with my allies, and like that's not you, so you know...get out!" Brittany ordered.

"What is going on?" Melania demanded.

"You know, sometimes I ask myself that same question like all the time," Brittany replied. "Like really what are we doing here? Who can really know like what forces guided us to this moment."

"I think you guided me here...pretty aggressively," Ricko pointed out.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" Damian asked.

"Well duh! Take a look around, we are like all together from the same team, so like shouldn't we come together and take back this game?" Brittany asked. "Rhetorical question, but if it had an answer it would be yes."

"Oh uh...okay then, that's cool I guess," Ricko remarked.

"I suppose we could make this work," Liz said, "but we'll need to be careful, if people suspect that we're getting back together then that's all the more reason they have to band together against us."

"We're going to need to pull in other numbers," Melania said. "I can get Connor and Niles I feel."

"And maybe we should include the two people that you just kicked out," Damian remarked to Brittany.

"I don't associate with losers, so nah," Brittany replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** Like this is just simple stuff, an idiot could figure it out. We're all from the same starting team, we've got the numbers, so like we're amazing. I'll just include Sashonelle and the Robot and then like there's no way for the rest of the losers to stop me.

 **Liz-** This alliance will not be happening. I cannot imagine any of us to be stupid enough to sabotage ourselves like this...except for Brittany of course. We'd be asking to make ourselves a target by aligning on nothing other than our original lines. The rest of us have made new bonds, and having something like this get off the ground would give them all the reason to team up against us.

 **Melania-** Having an alliance with Ricko included after all we've been through is just ridiculous. There's no way we'd trust each other again; this is already being built on a shaky foundation so there's no way I see this ending well.

(Later)

The twelve teenagers emerged from wherever they were currently meeting to see a series of lights tracing a path along the streets.

"Well, looks like they got electricity working," Melania remarked.

"Let's see where it goes!" Ricko exclaimed as he hopped forward and followed the path.

"Taking on the next stage of the game," Shelby narrated as she walked with a spin, taking in her surroundings as she walked. "The twelve of us are about to face our first individual challenge, no longer competing on teams, but against each other. What changes will this present? Stay tuned!"

"Oh god, she's doing that again," Damian groaned.

"You learn to just tune out the sound of her voice," Sashonelle remarked as she walked next to him.

The group found themselves guided inside a large industrial block-shaped building. They walked along the ridged metallic floor to see Jeanette Washington standing above them on a platform.

"Welcome, Final 12!" she greeted. "This is a very exciting day, you're going to be facing off in your first individual immunity challenge! Only one of you will be immune this time, and then all twelve of you will be voting. And what better way to start of this new stage of the game than with-"

"Zombies!" Chris announced as he barged through the doors.

"No!" Jeanette snapped. "Have you lost your mind? Have you no sense of the finesse we're trying to accomplish here!? Zombies!? That's completely ridiculous, that will destroy the image we've created, that will-"

"Pay no attention to the crazy assistant," Chris dismissed. "Your challenge will be zombies. We're looking at a complete outbreak, this city is about to be swarming with them any second now. To win immunity, all you need to do is get yourself through the herd and to the helicopter waiting at the edge of town."

"Now, hold up just a minute," Jeanette said angrily.

"And you start...right now!" Chris exclaimed as he pulled a switch.

Suddenly the floor beneath the twelve collapsed and they were sent tumbling down into dark subterranean pit.

"Oh the old drop and send'em off," Jeanette scoffed. "Where's the imagination in that?'

"How about it's fun?" Chris laughed.

"When the network asks about the sudden plunge in ratings, I am going to point to the moment you said zombies," Jeanette huffed. "I've never heard anything quite so ridiculous."

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Do I expect to win this first challenge? No, I do not. But it will be a good learning experience to figure out the strengths and weaknesses of my opponents, so I will take note, store that info, and bring it to use at an appropriate time.

 **Ricko-** Zombies, eh? Sounds like fun, this might just be my sort of thing.

 **Christian-** Everyone knows that in your typical zombie movie it's just a question of being faster than one other person, if you need to trip your best friend, that's what you have to do to survive. Everyone here is so used to being in teams, it will be interesting to see what changes this switch will bring in some people.

The group came crashing down on a hard concrete floor. Sashonelle managed to slide her body along the walls and land daintedly on her feet. Connor hit the ground, but managed to recover and catch Kelly to break her fall. He tried to save Liz as well, but she swerved out of the way to avoid having to be rescued by a man. She slammed into the floor painfully.

"Okay well...here we are," Damian remarked as he took along around the large circular unit they had ended up in.

"Should we be worried about zombies?" Shelby remarked uncertainly.

Suddenly the group heard the sound of hundreds of footsteps storming towards them. They found themselves surrounded by white skinned humanoid creatures, snarling and stumbling towards them.

"That would be a yes," Connor replied.

The undead creatures wasted no time closing in on the group, their hands groping wildly and their teeth gnashing. Melania kicked back one that was getting dangerously close to her, but she found two more on either side of her. She pulled away, but found them all around her grabbing at her sides. Niles came up from behind, using his elbows to knock aside some that were clinging to her back and allowing her to break free.

"There must be some way out of here," Liz said to herself thoughtfully.

Kelly had to pull Liz out of the way of an oncoming zombie attack.

"I think the only way out is fighting our way out," Damian said as he tried to deliver a punch, but instead found himself overwhelmed, pulled down by several cold hands from all over.

"That's a fool's answer," Liz replied.

Damian squirmed and dropped to his hands and knees, trying to crawl away from the attackers.

"Um, um, hands to yourself!" Brittany squealed as she twisted to avoid being grabbed from all over. "I said hands off!"

"Something tells me they're not listening," Sashonelle said as she weaved between the swarms. "But that's men for you."

Scout was using a defensive position, swinging his fists to knock back any zombies that got close to him while he followed after Sashonelle.

"Over here!" Liz suddenly announced, while on the ground.

"This would be a lot easier if you weren't trying to get yourself killed," Kelly remarked as she tried to fend off more zombies than she could handle.

"I just so happened to have found our way out of here," Liz declared as she pried open a hatch, revealing a ladder leading down. "Let's go!"

Liz quickly scaled down the ladder. Kelly followed after her.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Shelby exclaimed as she slid between several zombies, trying to make her way to the hatch.

"Mm...nah," Kelly replied, closing the hatch shut.

"Oh come on!" Shelby bemoaned, as the hatch was suddenly trampled with oncoming zombies, preventing her from getting in.

Shelby backed up again and bumped into Damian.

"Watch where you're go-" Shelby began, but Damian was suddenly knocked aside by Melania blindly barreling her way across the room.

"There's...there's too many of them," she coughed.

Shelby realized there was a pipe looming just above her head. She glanced around before leaping up and clutching it.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "Now I just have to-"

She was suddenly weighed down as Christian latched onto her leg.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" he asked.

"Let go!" Shelby snapped. "You're going to drag us both down."

"Works for me," Christian replied. "But for your sake, I suggest you keep climbing."

Shelby clenched her teeth. She looked to the side and saw a crevice in the rocky wall. She let go with one hand and frantically swung it over to her new hold, desperately digging her nails into the surface before swinging her body towards it, allowing Christian to slam into the wall face first. The boy managed to clutch the wall as well though, maintaining his position.

On the ground, Niles and Connor had managed to force their way through the crowds of zombies, reaching a clear passage out.

"We made it!" Niles breathed in relief.

"Melania?" Connor said as he looked back, not seeing his friend with them.

"We can't worry about her," Niles said. "Only one of us is winning this thing anyways. Let's go!"

On the other end of the room, Sashonelle, Melania, and Scout were all fighting their way towards another passage.

"Hey guys, like wait up!" Brittany exclaimed as she tried to squeeze her way through the horde with little avail.

Damian had pulled himself up and was trying to rush his way after the group. He tripped over something though and fell right back down to the ground. He turned to realize he had fallen over Ricko in fetal position lying in the middle of the room.

"This is not my thing, this is not my thing," Ricko chanted in terror.

"How have you not been eaten yet?" Damian scoffed.

"Heads up!" Shelby exclaimed as a loose chunk of rock slid from its place as she tried to grab it.

"Like, look out!" Brittany cried as she shoved Damian.

However, in fact she ended up knocking Damian right into the line of fire, causing the rock to come tumbling straight onto his head and knocking him unconcious.

"Oops...I didn't mean to do that, promise!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Nice shot," Christian remarked to Shelby.

"Quiet, or the next one is landing on you," Shelby threatened.

Melania was able to force her way through the horde, thinning out the attackers long enough to make a break from the escape passage. She ran down the tunnel, but stopped herself before running straight into another deep pit. This one was filled with zombies, and they were climbing up the sides, ready to clamber on out.

"What the hell," Melania groaned.

"Watch out!" Scout called as he came charging out of the masses, followed by Sashonelle behind him.

Scout proved to be moving too fast, though, and failed to stop in time. He didn't see the pit, and ended up stumbling over the edge, falling right into the swarm of zombies. Sashonelle followed after, but managed to spin herself around to link onto Melania's arm.

"Hi there," she greeted as she spun herself to the other side of Melania. "Looks like it's just us girls now."

Meanwhile, Ricko had started inching, ever slowly, little by little, along the ground. The zombies clambered around each other, but seemed to let him just bump past their ankles. Out of the corner of his eye, Ricko could see Brittany being dragged away by zombies.

"Hey, let go, like totally rude!" Brittany exclaimed.

Ricko kept moving though. Eventually he reached the edge of the room where he spotted some empty barrels laying on their side.

"This seems like a good place to hide," he remarked as he crawled inside and remained curled up.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Okay, so this may not have actually been my best showing. I wanted to go in all rough and tough, but wow actual zombies, that's pretty freaky and I can't deal!

 **Niles-** We're in kill or be killed territory now. Sure, it would probably help to have a friend at your side for these challenges, but fact is only one of us is winning safety, so there's no way to truly play all nice and friendly and for the team to win. The teams are dead.

 **Kelly-** Is winning immunity the most important thing in the world? Not really, but it could definitely help. This is the merge, we're all still in that awful awkward meeting phase, and as far as targets go, no one's really put much forward. Winning immunity means I don't have to worry about it falling to me under any circumstances.

Niles and Connor had cleared free of the masses of zombies and were now walking down narrow, dark tunnel. As they neared the end, they saw several ladder rungs leading up to the surface.

"So, maybe we should talk-" Connor suggested.

"We don't need to talk, we need to stay vigilant," Niles countered.

"I was going to say talk about what we want to do for this vote," Connor finished.

"Oh...we can talk about that," Niles said as he started to climb.

"Main thing we want to do here is stay safe," Connor said. "We're coming into unknown territory so we don't know how much leverage we're going to have."

"Doesn't help with Christian coming in like he's king of the world," Niles scoffed.

"Christian must have a reason to feel confident though," Connor said, "We might be better off looking for a scapegoat here. The other teams have got to have people they're willing to throw away."

The two reached the surface. They pulled themselves up onto a street and beneath the sunlight. Taking a look around the surrounding city they saw meandering undead bodies in all directions.

"Well, this is certainly not going to be easy," Connor remarked.

"Might be fun at least," Niles replied.

The two had been spotted and the zombies began to close in on their location.

"Through here!" Connor said as he turned down an alley. "I think it's clear."

However, as they were about midway through the alley, the found more zombies piling in from the other end. More than that, the undead creatures crawled out of surrounding dumpsters and tumbled out of windows.

"Great plan," Niles sighed as zombies closed in from either side.

Niles kicked and shouldered the zombies that got closest. Connor meanwhile had spotted a rusted balcony above them. He leapt up and clutched the metal bars.

"Come on!" he called to Niles.

Suddenly, though, the metal snapped and he was left dangling. Niles kicked aside a pair of zombies that had emerged from a nearby dumpster and hopped onto it. He used it as his launching point to jump to the balcony, managing to land on a more solid point.

"Little help?" Connor asked from below.

Niles knelt down to offer his hand, but suddenly a zombie hugged onto Connor's leg. The weight was enough to bring him back down to the ground, and completely engulfed by the swarming bodies.

"Looks like you're on your own," Niles said as he turned his attention to crawling through a window.

Niles found himself in a barren building, nothing left inside by the rotting floor and torn up walls. He ran to the other end and opened the door, only to see a swarm of zombies flooding the way up a flight of stairs.

"Okay, that's a no go," he remarked as he slammed the door shut.

Niles looked back at the windows, only to see several rotting arms flailing against the glass.

"Well, damn," he grunted. "Looks like my only option is to fight my way out."

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** Well, that's an embarrassing way to go. First challenge of the merge, and I can barely even last, this had better not be a sign of things to come.

 **Niles-** This might not exactly be my idea of a dream day, but hey you know what, if I get to hit something it's good enough for me (chuckles.)

Liz and Kelly had descended into a damp chamber.

"Well, this is just gross," Kelly remarked as she waded through an unseen fluid at her feet. "But I guess it beats the company up top."

"Let's keep moving, we may be safe for now, but there's still a challenge to win," Liz reminded.

As the two walked, the ground eventually become less moist and they found their footing more solid. They began to pass some crumbling columns as they entered a vast underground complex.

"Hey is that...a jeep?" Kelly remarked as she pointed to a vehicle a short distance away from them.

"Maybe, but we certainly won't be so lucky as to find it in working condition," Liz replied.

"Yeah, I smell a trap," Kelly agreed.

"But now that we know it's a trap, we might as well investigate with caution," Liz said. "Leave no stone unturned."

The two approached the vehicle carefully.

"It's unlocked," Kelly said as she slowly opened a door.

"And the keys are already in," Liz said. "Dare we to start it?"

"Okay, but just let me get clear," Kelly said. "If this is going to trigger some explosion, I'm not getting caught in it."

"I suppose any good research requires to test some risks," Liz remarked as she turned the keys. "Besides, if this was an explosion it would bring the whole chamber down, no matter how far you got you'd still be screwed."

"Well, thanks for telling me now," Kelly scoffed.

"No matter, it works, we may have just got our ride out of here," Liz said.

The two got in and Liz put down the acceleration.

"So, I suppose now would be a good time to ask...where exactly are we going?" Kelly pointed out as she gestured to the dark room around them.

"That...is a valid question," Liz replied, the two driving in circles, looking for a way out.

"There," Kelly said as she pointed to a crack of light in the wall.

"You sure?" Liz asked.

"We've already taken one risk today," Kelly replied. "Why not try another."

Liz changed course, driving towards their new destination. She ended up slamming right through a thin metal door, rusted away to barely any resistance. The two rode their vehicle out into the infested city.

"Aha, now we've got this," Liz said as she plowed down any zombies in their way.

Their drive to victory didn't last long, though, as the uneven torn up road provided difficult for the jeep's wheels, causing them to toss and turn and eventually flip right over onto the side.

"What was that!?" Kelly exclaimed as they slammed against the jagged asphalt.

"This road is in no condition for use," Liz groaned.

It wasn't long before the hordes of zombies came marched towards the fallen vehicle.

"We need to get out of here," Liz said.

"You think?" Kelly retorted.

With the jeep on its side, Liz had her door against the ground, while Kelly was able to slam her side open, knocking several zombies aside.

"Well, this doesn't look good," she noted as the masses formed around all sides.

"Just go!" Liz ordered.

Kelly leapt over the side, clinging to a nearby window sill. She had to squirm and kick to escape from the grasping flailing hands around her. She managed to pull herself out of reach for the time though. Liz climbed up along the seats, but instead found her way out completely blocked by gnashing angry faces.

"Well f-" she sighed as the jeep filled up on top of her.

Kelly glanced back briefly, before returning to her climb. Suddenly though the entire building rocked violently, before bursting. Bricks shattered outwards, and Kelly was sent slamming to the ground, completely surrounded.

"What was that!?" Jeanette snapped, watching with binoculars from a tower.

"Earthquake," Chris replied nonchalantly. "Everyone knows that you can't have a zombie outbreak without an earthquake."

"No, everybody does not know that, you're going to make the audience feel dumb for not knowing that now. Stop that!" Jeanette chastised.

"It's totally common knowledge," Chris argued. "Where there's zombies, there's bound to be huge earth-shattering natural disasters."

"There is absolutely no correlation!" Jeanette snapped back.

"May I remind you that we're talking about Armageddon here?" Chris pointed out.

"Armageddon still has rules!" Jeanette argued.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** We were too busy expecting a trap to spring from the jeep, we didn't even realize we were trapping ourselves inside our very own metal coffin.

 **Kelly-** Okay, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but there's no way that wasn't rigged.

A little while earlier, Shelby and Christian had pulled themselves up into a rundown storage unit. After crawling up from the pit, they found themselves in a room filled with crates, broken pieces from old cars, and scattered piles of defective equipment.

"Well, it's not zombies," Shelby remarked. "No telling when they'll show up again though."

"You really are keen on that narration thing, aren't you?" Christian said.

"Ugh, speaking of zombies, I'm still stuck with my own little parasite," Shelby sighed.

"So much hostility," Christian said. "Why not direct it somewhere a little more suited. There's only so much you're going to get out of venting your insults at me."

"Oh no, I am not playing your twisted games," Shelby said as she worked herself between the cracks she could squeeze between the stacks of debris.

"That was a nice little display this morning, by the way," Christian continued, ignoring her comments. "Completely drawing a line in the sand. Not enough to save you really, but I appreciate some meaningless aggression."

"Just keep talking," Shelby said. "We'll see who's laughing at the end of tonight."

"I'm just saying, why focus all your energy on me?" Christian said with a shrug. "I am what I am, and I make no secrets. I'm not here to win, I'm much more interested in seeing what I can make happen. My time will come one day or another. You have other enemies though who could pose much more of a threat."

"Maybe, but they don't annoy me as much as you," Shelby said.

Shelby came to a large metallic door which she was able to pry open. She looked down to see they were several feet above the streets, filled with zombies.

"Nice view," Christian remarked as he peered from behind Shelby.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just feed you to them right now," Shelby threatened.

"Because then you'll never get the chance to use me as a shield when you really need it in this challenge," Christian replied.

"Ugh, first good point you've made," Shelby said. "Now come on, I can't have my shield falling behind."

Shelby inched along the edge of the building, keeping her out of reach of the zombies milling on the ground. Christian followed behind her. The two did not get far though before Chris's orchestrated earthquake struck, causing the building to cave in, with the two of them right in the middle of the carnage.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** Shelby's a mess alright. I'm not sure if she's malevolent, just angry, but that's something I can work with. If she's going to come after me then I've got no place for her, but I don't know what's going to happen at this first vote, so I need to find a way to twist her mind elsewhere, she's a crusader, and if she's pushing someone else's name it will be so much easier to make this all work.

 **Shelby-** It's true, Christian wasn't the only one who pushed me to the bottom, there are a number of names I could put forward. If I want to get a majority one someone though I need to target the person who's most hateable. That's easily Christian, no question.

Melania and Sashonelle had found themselves before a flight of stairs leading upwards. Melania took the lead, marching forward without looking back while Sashonelle briskly walked to keep up with her.

"Darling, I must say I love your style," Sashonelle remarked. "The whole cool headed, in control thing going on. It's all very fierce."

"What's with the small talk?" Melania scoffed. "Trying to use this chance to sweet talk me over to your side?"

"Darling, please," Sashonelle said with a coy laugh, throwing her hair over her shoulders. "We're in the dark underground being pursued by a band of angry zombies. Can't I just do something to lighten the mood?"

"If babbling makes you feel better, go ahead, just don't expect much out of me," Melania replied curtly.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine," Sashonelle breathed. "Would it make you feel more at ease if I _did_ just try to talk strategy with you?"

The two reached a door and stepped out, finding themselves in the empty frame of all room. All that remained was the edge of the floor, the rest had fallen away revealing an open view of the city. Melania glanced around and spotted some collapsed supports, forming a bridge to another nearby building.

"It would at least put to rest trying to see through your transparent intentions," Melania replied.

"Rude, but if you're willing to hear me out, I'll overlook it," Sashonelle said.

The two paused as they heard some grunting. Both turned to see zombies leaning out of nearby windows and climbing up the walls towards them.

"These couldn't just be your ordinary brand of useless zombies?" Sashonelle sighed.

Melania stomped down on the oncoming zombies, while Sashonelle twirled between them, allowing them to clumsily slam into each other.

"Keep moving," Melania ordered as she slammed her shoulder against an oncoming group. "There's too many to hold off, we just need to stay ahead of them."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sashonelle said as she scurried out of the way.

"So what's your plan then? Strategically I mean," Melania asked. "Who do you want out?"

"Oh honey, I'm all about keeping myself safe, I'm not about to start casting stones when I'm barely left standing as it is," Sashonelle said. "I'd rather build something new here. All I know from before is Shelby, and she's not exactly someone I want to depend on."

"Yes, I've been hearing a lot of bad news about Shelby and I've barely even met her," Melania replied.

"She's got energy alright," Sashonelle said. "Too bad she's just all over the place.

The two shakily crossed into the other building, the swam of zombies behind them not letting up though.

"Well, I think this is where we part ways," Melania said as she shoved Sashonelle back.

The model rolled down and latched onto a ledge beneath her.

"Uncalled for!" Sashonelle snapped.

Her fate was sealed though, the swarm had turned its attention to her and soon Sashonelle was trapped, right in the line of fire of the falling bodies. Melania left her behind and kept running. While making it to the other side of the building though she was struck by the sudden earthquake, causing the feet beneath her feet to completely collapse and she was sent tumbling.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I'm all for networking, but there's a time and place for everything. The challenge? All focus should be on winning, regardless of how others feel about me. I'll be more than happy to discuss strategy after it's over, but during the challenge I'm going to do everything to win, and if people can't understand that then they're not someone I want to work with.

 **Sashonelle-** Well, she's not earning any points for that little stunt. Unfortunately I'm not in a great position to be calling the shots. If I start throwing out names then I'm just going to open the door for my own demise. I need to treat this carefully, make people see me as a number to pull in, and then I can start building up.

"Only five players have been able to survive the zombie outbreak without being completely overcome!" Chris narrated from the watching tower. "Niles, Shelby, Melania, Christian, and Ricko. Which one of them will win the coveted immunity!?"

"What are you doing?" Jeanette huffed. "People just saw that, they know what's happening, they don't need you to remind them."

"Don't tell me you don't get a rush for making real time announcements," Chris replied.

"Completely unprofessional, just wait until the network sees all of this, they'll be thanking me for saving this show," Jeanette said.

"Sure, baby," Chris said, "for the rest of our dedicated viewers though, let's take a look at how Niles is doing."

Niles had actually managed to take advantage of the earthquake. The sudden violent jolt had knocked the oncoming zombies out of his way and caused them to become disoriented. Niles seized the chance. He grabbed a wooden plank from a shattered wall and used it as a shield as he charged forward. He knocked aside all bodies before him.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" he barked. "Move, move!"

The zombies were beginning to regain themselves though, and pretty soon Niles' shield wasn't enough to protect him from all sides. He had to increase his speed, shoving and knocking aside who he could, while having to pry himself free from grips all around him. He soon realized he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long. He looked around for any sort of escape point among the masses. He spotted a crevice between the broken road and a collapsing building. He sprinted for it, sliding along the ground, dropping down to his knees and squeezing himself in. He felt his ankles clutched by multiple clammy hands. He flailed his legs desperately until he was able to break free and completely pull himself underground and out of reach. He breathed heavily, as several hands reached into the crevice wildly. Niles kept backing up. As he did, though, the ground beneath him crumbled away.

"Oof," he groaned as he found himself hitting another passage.

He actually had not fallen far though and found he now had room to stand up. He saw something meandering towards him in the darkness and delivered a firm punch.

"Ooow," Ricko groaned as he was knocked back against the wall.

"Oh it's you," Niles remarked. "I would have hit harder if I had known."

"I think you dislodged my...brain?" Ricko babbled as he dizzily tried to stand up again.

"How did you even end up down here?" Niles asked.

"Well I was hiding inside a barrel, and then everything started to shake," Ricko recounted. "I started rolling around and then I guess ended up here."

"Wow, pathetic," Niles remarked.

"Well, we can't go back that way," Ricko said as he pointed the way he had come from. "That'll just take us back."

"And if we climb back up, it's zombie central up there," Niles said. "Once again, looks like we have to do this the hard way."

"And that would be?" Ricko asked.

Niles bent over and picked up a metal pipe. He then crawled back up the hole he had fallen through. Peering along the crack, he saw that the zombies were starting to disperse. He waited for the shadows of legs to thin out before slinking back out from under his hiding spot. He swung his weapon at the remaining zombies, knocking them from side to side. He then immediately pulled at a wheeled dumpster, tossing it towards the end of the alley and bowling over various zombies in its way. Niles ran up to the dumpster and once again hopped on top, fending off other oncoming zombies with his pipe, before leaping up on a half fallen brick wall.

"Alright, pretty cool," Ricko remarked as he climbed out too. "I can do that."

Ricko chased after Niles, but only met up with an angry horde of zombies, completely blocking his path.

"Oooor maybe not," he replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** I should have stayed in hiding.

 **Niles-** (Sweating) This challenge takes aggression. Playing passively is just going to let you fall behind, you have to be ready to fight every turn of the way, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Shelby and Christian both moaned as they got up and found themselves in darkness.

"Ugh," Shelby retched while coughing up dirt in her mouth. "What happened?"

"Everything came crashing down," Christian said as he walked around, looking at the rubble and debris caving them in. "Luckily, we didn't die, but now we're stuck."

"This is probably your fault," Shelby remarked.

"I wish," Christian replied.

The two paused as they heard something else moving.

"Zombie? Zombie!" Shelby exclaimed.

Shelby charged towards the source of the sound, only to get her arm caught in a painfully tight grip.

"No zombies here," Melania said as she shoved her back.

"Well great, now we can all keep each other company while we wait to lose," Christian remarked sarcastically.

"Not on my watch," Melania replied.

"Okay fine go sit over there in the lonely corner if that's how you want to be," Christian replied.

"What I meant was, we're getting out of here," Melania replied. "There has to be some area that we can clear out. We just need to spread out and find it."

"Okay, I'm in," Shelby offered, immediately rushing to the side of the collapse, and prying off fallen bricks, or any other small bits she could get loose.

"Good luck with that," Christian remarked.

Melania moved to the other end and began searching for any section that looked loose enough to pry free. Christian experimentally tugged on a few corners where he could, but found most parts to be stuck in place.

"Aha!" Shelby exclaimed as she cleared free some loose debris. "We've got our way out!"

Prying loose the final piece, she only opened the passage for an angry zombie head to burst through the opening.

"We don't got our way out," Shelby corrected, slamming the blockage back into place.

Christian gave a tug on a jutting tube sticking out from one of the squashed sections of building material. As he did he found it began to come loose, but also sent tremors through the rest of the chasm surrounding the ground.

"Hmm," he mused to himself before continuing to pull out. "Heads up ladies!"

Christian managed to dislodge an opening, but in doing so caused the rest of the cavern to come crashing down. Christian quickly rushed out, but Melania reacted quickly and chased after him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shelby exclaimed as large chunks of rock, metal, and other crushed pieces came crashing down around her.

She had to scurry from side to side to avoid being buried. Melania meanwhile had tackled Christian to the ground as they tumbled through the open underground passage.

"Okay guys, you do that, I'm gonna get out of here," Shelby said as she ran in the other direction.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I'm still all for do whatever it takes to win...but I still don't want people to think they can get away with messing with me.

 **Christian-** I wonder if I made a bad impression on Melania.

 **Shelby-** You know I'm starting to think I might actually be in the clear to win this thing, and that would be great. If I'm immune I can play hardball without any fear of consequences.

Niles was still swinging his pipe from side to side as he entered the open streets now. Zombies formed rings around him but he was able to keep a radius of safe distance by holding them back. From his point of view he could spy the helicopter waiting for him just through the crowds of zombies. From the other side of the road, though, Shelby was pulling herself out of a crevice.

"Wow, here I am again," she noted.

She then saw the helicopter and ran towards it, before finding a horde of zombies in her way and had to back up.

"Okay, direct approach isn't going to work," she said to herself.

Shelby tried to weave herself around the group, but only found herself with more on her side. Niles was slowly getting overwhelmed as well, but seeing Shelby pushed him to try to stay ahead.

"Move!" he barked at the oncoming zombies.

He was finding blunt force wasn't being as effective anymore, no matter how many he took down, more fell into place.

"Come on," he said through clenched teeth.

Shelby had managed to find a bit of a clearing and had her line of sight set straight on the helicopter. She charged forward...only to trip over a divot in the ground and found herself crashing down. Niles seized the chance to just lunge forward, despite the zombies in his way. Eventually the weight forced him to fall to the ground as well and inch his way through the masses. Shelby hopped back up, only to find several hands holding her back down. Niles broke free and took a spring, reaching his goal.

"Ha!" he cheered in victory.

"Congratulations, Niles," Jeanette said as she emerged. "You have won-"

Suddenly the helicopter exploded, knocking both Niles and Jeanette aside.

"Oops, looks like the military decided to drop a missile strike, destroying your only way out!" Chris cackled.

"Uh...do I still win?" Niles asked.

"Yes," Jeanette said angrily, moving aside the sheet of metal crushing her to the ground. "Ignore that maniac."

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Gah, so close! Oh well, I've gotten this far just on my grit and moxie, I can do it a little bit longer!

 **Niles-** Heh, feels nice to be safe. Not like I was going to allow anyone to come for me, but now they know I'm untouchable, so they better get ready to fall into line.

 **Brittany-** Um so like was that the most humiliating disaster ever? Not for me obviously since like challenges, not really my thing, but like my allies? Um hello, like I'm super popular here and I'm supposed to have my allies do all the work, instead the two people who came closest to winning were a couple of dirty nobodies. We cannot go on like this!

"Alright, time to get to work!" Shelby exclaimed as she dragged Ricko by the arm.

"Right uh, what sorta work are we um doing here?" Ricko asked.

"We need to get your team in place to take out Christian," Shelby said. "I'll get the New Lasting Legends on board too, but they'll probably be desperate for any target that's not on them."

Around the corner, Melania, Niles, and Connor were meeting.

"I'm glad you got the win," Melania said, "I just hope this doesn't cause the target to turn to us."

"Wow, you couldn't lead with congratulations?" Niles scoffed.

"I said I was glad," Melania rebuffed.

"Hey guys!" Shelby greeted, still dragging Ricko with her. "Guess what? It's your lucky day!"

"Um...hi, who are you?" Connor asked.

"I'm your new best friend, Ricko here will tell you all about it!" Shelby said.

"Oh uh...okay then," Ricko said uncertainly. "Well this is uh Shelby...and she wants us to vote together...I think that's about it?"

"Why haven't you spoken to us once since the merge?" Niles scoffed as he towered over Ricko.

"Oh you know, I was just uh...doing my thing," Ricko stammered.

"Great, great, so we're all acquainted now!" Shelby exclaimed as she got between the two boys. "Let's talk business. We have to get out Christian. It may shock you to know, but he's involved with a powerful alliance consisting of Liz, Kelly, and Damian! They must be stopped at all costs!"

"Which one is Damian again?" Connor asked in confusion.

"Thank you for your pitch," Melania said to Shelby. "We'll keep in touch."

"That's it?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, that's it," Melania repeated.

"Okay thanks for you time!" Shelby said with a smile, taking Ricko with her as she left.

"Uh Shel?" Ricko said. "I'm not entirely sure i-"

"That's okay, there's a lot I'm not sure about either, it's easy to get lost in the confusion, but we just have to keep up the good work," Shelby replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate Shelby picking me up and helping me out...but I'm starting to have some concerns about the way she's handling things. I don't think Melania and those guys were actually too keen to have her giving out orders, but she didn't even stop to talk really. I think if anything we just scared them more into the defensive.

 **Melania-** Christian did come up against me in the challenge, and strategically speaking, I think taking him out of the picture could be a good positioning move, but it would also mean going against what Liz wants, and I'm not sure if that's the best choice for me.

 **Connor-** Not gonna lie, I'd love to knock Christian down a peg considering how he's been acting, but this is coming from Shelby, who we barely even know. Do we really want to put all our faith in with her?

Sashonelle was lying in the torn out seat of a busted up car while Scout stood next to her.

"This is not an ideal position," Scout said, "we're going to need to fan out and figure out what people want and just prove we can go along with it. We simply do not have the backup to make any other sorts of demands."

"Regrettably, I agree, darling," Sashonelle said while splaying her fingers against the stream of sunlight beating down. "I was talking to Melania during the challenge, I think-"

"There you are!" Brittany shrieked as she marched towards Sashonelle and Scout. "Allies! What are you guys doing? Wasting time!?"

"Oh, hello Brittany..." Scout said. "What is-"

"Um, we are the tightest allies ever, right?" Brittany said. "We survived that awful team together, and now like we have to work together to get us through this merge!"

"Okay, that sounds accurate," Scout said.

"So like don't even worry, I've got the perfect plan, oh my god, it's like I'm doing all the work here!" Brittany exclaimed. "But like okay here's the plan, we're going to work with the original Starving Zombies, and like don't worry at all, I told them about how desperate and pathetic you are, so like they're totally ready to take you in."

"How can we ever thank you?" Sashonelle remarked sarcastically.

"Now come on, let's go!" Brittany exclaimed. "We have to meet with them, presto!"

Liz, Kelly, Christian, and Damian were all meeting in the same room together.

"How are we doing in terms of pulling in the votes?" Liz asked.

"You can forget about Connor and Niles, they've decided they'd rather latch themselves to a sinking ship," Christian remarked.

"Well, at least one of us can do something right, I'm quite certain we'll have Melania's support," Liz said.

"Oh...super," Christian said with distaste.

"Guys!" Brittany exclaimed as she kicked the door open.

"Oh uh...hi Britt!" Simpson greeted.

"Team meeting time!" she announced as she tossed Sashonelle and Scout into the room. "And...WHAT are these two nobodies doing here!?"

Brittany's nostrils flared as she saw Kelly and Christian.

"I thought I told you last time, get out, get out, get out!" Brittany ordered as she kicked them out. "Oh my GOD you guys, what is your obsession with those freaks!? Like like, do you have any idea, what if our alliance got leaked. OUR ALLIANCE could get leaked and you don't even care!?"

"Just so we're all clear, I'm just as confused as the rest of you," Sashonelle said.

"And where's Melania!?" Brittany snapped. "Out fraternizing with the enemy again!"

"Well uh...to be fair," Simpson stuttered. "I don't think any of us were expecting a meeting because-"

"UM! Shut it! Obviously we were going to have an alliance meeting because like that's just a THING alliances do, you know!? Like it's not rocket science, like it's not that hard, pretty simple stuff, you know, you know? Like can you get it through your head!?" Brittany ranted.

"Can we get to the point here?" Liz asked with irritation.

"The point is," Brittany exclaimed. "We need to band together and get out that desperate, dirty little shrew, SHELBY! Like who is she!? Why is she trying to cling to relevancy like some some some I don't know I already used shrew and like I never use the same metaphor twice but that's what she is!"

"Maybe you could call her a leech," Simpson suggested.

"Well uh...I am fine with voting out Shelby...just for the record," Scout said.

"Yeah, she sucks," Sashonelle added.

"It would certainly be a thorn out of our side," Liz remarked.

Outside the door, Christian was listening in on the conversation.

"We should probably be worried about this," he remarked.

"Worried about Brittany?" Kelly scoffed. "I'm more than happy to just sit back and watch the glorious flaming wreck that she's creating for herself."

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** Like it's a lot of pressure, being like the glue that holds these guys together. Like I think they'd all just completely scattered and let themselves get picked off if it weren't for me, but OH MY GOD, it's so taxing on like my soul to go through all this strategy, but like it's a necessary evil because Shelby almost won immunity and I saw my life flash before my eyes when that happened.

 **Scout-** Being in the position we're in right now, the clearest strategy is to let other people make themselves targets. Right now not many people really know me and Sashonelle, but if they say that we're easy to work with, we might be able to start setting the building blocks. I just hope Brittany's actions don't reflect negatively on us.

 **Liz-** Hm, truth be told getting Shelby out is something I would love to do. I hate the thought of Brittany putting a huge target on our backs though, but for right now we both have the same goal, so I'd like to just be rid of Shelby and then worry about the rest.

 **Christian-** I'm not liking this too much. Connor and Niles got roped into Melania's web and now Liz is counting her as our number? And now Brittany is starting alliances that don't include me. These people need to realize that I'm not someone to just be pushed to the side. I think this calls for a little chaos, and the scales have already been set for me to tip them.

 **Simpson-** Well uh...Brittany was my friend from before...sort of. So even if she's making a bit of a scene, I have to remember she means well.

 _She doesn't mean well, she only wants to serve herself. She doesn't care about any of us other than as votes she can use to take control. It's really quite sad that you don't see that._

Sashonelle and Scout left the building and turned to each other.

"So what do you think?" Sashonelle asked. "Just get rid of Shelby?"

"I'd be fine with cutting her loose," Scout said. "I'm not sure if Brittany left the best impression though."

"She's a goddamn disaster," Sashonelle agreed.

Suddenly the two were halted as Ricko was thrown directly in front of them.

"Er uh...hi guys," he murmured, his face still buried in the broken asphalt.

"Ahoy!" Shelby greeted as she leapt down next to Ricko. "Alright, guys, here's the deal, this guy is going to be our ticket to success!"

"Oh...good to meet you then," Scout said as he glanced at Ricko's body. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Just...give me a second," Ricko wheezed.

"Don't worry about him!" Shelby said. "What we need to worry about is...Christian! He's got an evil alliance going and needs to be stopped. Melania, Niles, and Connor are already in on the plan. He's done like dinner!"

"Uh...great," Sashonelle said. "Count us in too."

"I-" Scout began.

"Just go with it," Sashonelle said as she pulled him away. "I'm not giving her anything she can use against us."

"Well, job well done, that was fun," Shelby said as she dusted her hands.

Shelby turned the corner, only to come face to face with Christian.

"Hi there," he greeted.

"What a coincidence, I was just talking about you," Shelby remarked slyly.

"Considering your unhealthy obsession with me I don't find that hard to believe at all," Christian remarked. "But you have someone else you should be worried about. Brittany has been putting together an alliance to get you out."

"I see...and you just happen to be telling me this out of the goodness of your heart?" Shelby accused.

"Certainly not," Christian said, acting aghast. "But we don't have to be enemies. We could help each other out. It's like I said, redirect your rage, and I'll be there to point you the right. Brittany? I can't get two words in with her, I'd much rather see her out."

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** I'm surrounded by a tornado and a volcano. Brittany wants to twist everything around her, while Shelby is just erupting all over the place. Thank you, I came up with that myself. So I don't really know what to do here, I just don't want to get caught up in the disasters, whatever else happens I don't mind.

 **Shelby-** Hmmm...Christian leaking this to me just reeks of all kinds of suspicious. Okay, sure I'm supposed to just accept that all of a sudden he wants to help me out? No thanks, something is up, and I'm not about to be twisted around!

 **Christian-** Shelby is hotheaded, I just need to give her a new enemy that's not me. If I can actually knock out Brittany here then things will be perfect. She's an idiot, but she's still an easy vote for people like Liz to pull in, and that sets the board against me. I don't want to even start down that road.

Shelby climbed up a building and peered in a window to see Brittany, pacing the room and describing its aspects as if she was hosting a realty open house.

"Brittany!" Shelby called.

"Um I thought I told you to never speak to me!" Brittany huffed.

"Not even for an exclusive interview?" Shelby asked.

"Ooh, an interview, why didn't you say so!?" Brittany exclaimed as she ran over to the window eagerly.

"Yes, an interview to capture your last words," Shelby continued, "Seeing as Christian is sowing the seeds of your demise here! He just so happened to tell me that you were targeting me, in a pathetic attempt to turn us against each other. However, I know we're both smarter than-"

"This is not an interview I am having!" Brittany cried before shoving Shelby back out the window.

She then angrily marched back out into the streets.

"You!" she exclaimed at Christian while jabbing a finger at him. "So like you think you can just like take me out!? Is like that your big plan? Huh!? Well well, like I have news for you, buddy, cause like it's not going to happen!"

"Brittany-" Christian began.

"Oh no! Shut it! You may think you have all the cards here, but let me tell you something, you aren't touching me!" Brittany exclaimed. "I am invincible, because it just so happens that I have a very popular majority alliance, and like guess what, you aren't in it! So like take that! Your plan has been like foiled before it's even begun!"

"Dang," Christian said dryly.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Well, that wasn't quite what I expected, but I think this is a victory for me?

 **Brittany-** So like obviously that was a dirty desperate attempt from a rat like Shelby, but you know what else, like I don't really care about Christian anyways, so like why not put him in his place and just like let him know that my alliance is running the game and he's powerless to stop it.

 **Christian-** Well, the fire is certainly burning now. How interesting that Brittany figured all that out, right after I talked with Shelby. Sigh, I only try to help.

(Elimination)

"Welcome, everyone," Jeanette exclaimed, "Welcome to your first elimination as a merged team."

"Nah, nah, nah," Chris said as he shoved Jeanette aside. "Where's the strength behind that? You've got to really put your heart into it. This is a big deal after all!"

"I was making it out to be a very big deal, thank you very much," Jeanette huffed.

"You gotta do it like this," Chris said. "Welcome, Final 12, to your FIRST elimination as a merged group. And of course, having reached the final 12 and merge, you won't just be sent out normally, instead you'll be fed to the zombies, forced to wander these streets as a brainless husk."

"Again with the zombies!?" Jeanette scolded. "I can't believe this."

"Well better get used to it," Chris said. "Now then shall we get right along to the votes!?"

"Yes we shall, and I'll be reading them!" Jeanette said, "the first vote is for..."

...

...

...

"Shelby!

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Second vote...Brittany!"

"Rude," Brittany huffed.

"Third vote...Brittany!"

"Um..." Brittany said with more irritation.

"Fourth vote...Brittany!"

"Screw you too."

"Fifth vote...Brittany!"

"FYI you all suck."

"Sixth vote...Brittany!"

"You know what, I don't think I want to even be here anymore if this is how I'm going to be treated," Brittany said angrily as she got up and marched away from the group.

"Seventh vote...Brittany!"

"This is like so not in right now."

"Eighth vote...Brittany!"

"Getting voted out is NOT my aesthetic!"

"Ninth vote...Brittany!"

"Okay, just send me out already, GOD, I am so done with these people!"

"Tenth vote...Brittany!"

"You all suck!"

"Eleventh vote...Brittany!"

"Hashtag, screw you."

"Twelfth vote, and eliminated from this game...Brittany!"

"So long, Brit!" Chris exclaimed as he pulled a lever, triggering a passage and causing Brittany to plummet into a mass of zombies.

"Well, that certainly was not exciting in the slightest," Jeanette remarked. "I blame Chris McClean's sudden intrusion. Until next time, congratulations to you Final 11!"

 **Votes:**

 **Brittany-** Like Shelby thanks for the tip but like you're still a desperate sack of nothing floating in the wind and like I refuse to associate with you!

 **Shelby-** Brittany, wish you had taken the time to actually hear me out.

 **Liz-** Brittany, you're attracting way too much negative attention.

 **Christian-** Bye Britt, this is what you get for thinking you could mess with me. Where's your alliance now!?

 **Damian-** Sorry Britt, but maybe take a step back and think about people other than yourself for a change?

 **Kelly-** Brittany, I don't even know you, but I know that I hate you.

 **Scout-** Brittany, we've certainly had quite the journey together, sadly I think one way or another it's coming to an end here.

 **Sashonelle-** I don't know why you had to go and open your big mouth, but I suppose this was inevitable, and also I haven't forgotten about all the trauma you put me through in the last week. So bye Britt!

 **Ricko-** I think we're doing Brittany now...I don't even know, my head hurts.

 **Connor-** Brittany, shame I didn't get to know you better, but you didn't really seem interested in getting to know me either, so it is what it is.

 **Niles-** Trying to make alliances without me? I don't think so. Bye Britt!

 **Melania-** I appreciate the sentiment, Brittany, but you've become more of a liability than anything else and I can't have that holding me back.

(Later)

Melania sat against the clock tower, looking down at the city, now encompassed by the night. She allowed a cool breeze to run over her as she leaned against the wall and just breathed to herself.

"You're still up?" Niles noted as he climbed out the window next to her.

"So are you," Melania noted.

"And here you are," Niles noted. "Just as expected."

"And you followed me...just as expected," Melania replied as he hand inched towards his.

"I...I've been thinking," Niles said. "Okay, don't laugh..."

"I would never," Melania promised.

"Well, I mean people around me just end up getting hurt," Niles said. "So I thought whatever. You know like who cares? I'd rather make people hurt on purpose anyways...but I think I just needed to find the right person."

Melania gave him a curious look.

"Look, I don't know what's going on," Niles said. "But with you, I don't feel like I need to act...tough. I feel like I can just be...me. The me I want to be, but I've thought was too far gone."

"I-" Melania said, but stopped when she saw someone else approaching.

"Am I interrupting something?" Connor asked as he climbed up.

"No..." Melania breathed. "I think it's good we're all here. Since like it or not, we're all connected now, we belong together."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked with a somewhat perplexed smile.

"I mean, we've all changed, we've all learned a lot, and it's come from each other," Melania said. "I think we'd all like to believe it had to do with meeting one person. But that's not fair. You've helped me to open up, Connor, but you've helped Niles too. I don't think it's fair to say that him and I would have...be able to let down our walls, if you weren't there to guide us along the way."

"Well uh...happy to help?" Connor remarked.

"Don't let it go to your head," Niles replied, though his voice lacked his usual edge, instead felt like a shaky attempt to bridge the tension.

"Let's stop worrying about what we are," Melania said. "Let's just enjoy it for what it is...while it lasts."

Melania walked along the edge again before sliding back down.

 _Oh God..._

 _I really needed this_

 _I just never knew_

 _I didn't need a hero_

 _I didn't need a fight_

 _All I needed was you._

 _Cause when I'm with you it feels alright._

Melania danced along the streets, gripping a snapped street lamp and twirling off of it.

 _Would you help me now when I need it?_

 _Will you take me in your arms and tell me_

 _Tell me it's going to be okay_

 _Tell me you're going to stay_

 _Tell me we'll be together for as long as it takes..._

Connor eyed Niles, gesturing with his eyes for him to follow, before sliding down after Melania.

 _I can't believe this_

 _Can't believe it's all right here_

 _Everything I wanted, and nothing to fear_

 _I tried so hard, I searched so long_

 _Trying to find something that was already gone_

 _All this time and I never knew_

 _What I really wanted, I already had in you._

Connor joined Melania in whimsically twirling around the streets before Niles slid himself between the two of them.

 _You gave me what I needed, even if we didn't know it._

 _Let give me your hands, and let's show it._

 _I promise it's going to be okay._

 _I promise I'm going to stay._

 _I promise we'll be together..._

 _as long as it takes..._


	14. Back to School

"Welcome one and all to Total Drama Armageddon!" Chris McClean exclaimed dramatically, while sitting at a desk and sipping from a cup of lemonade.

Jeanette Washington angrily knocked the drink out of his hand before shoving his chair over and throwing her to the ground.

"Where did you get that!?" she demanded.

"You think you're the only host to have their own private fridge set up? Believe me I know all the tricks to the trade," Chris replied.

"Well, I-" Jeanette tried to say.

"Hang on, we gotta do the recap," Chris said as he got back up and took the center stage again. "Last time on Total Drama Armageddon! The teams had their very first merged round, and it looked like everyone was going to be sticking to the groups they knew. Brittany wanted to get back together the original Starving Zombies, while Shelby was trying to overthrow the new Mega Mutants. Brittany managed to annoy enough people and get herself kicked right out of the game with a big fat unanimous vote."

"Yes, well, that was an adequate recap I suppose," Jeanette huffed.

"No time for chitchat the episode is starting!" Chris announced. "This is...Total Drama Apocalypse!"

"Armageddon!" Jeanette corrected.

"Really? Should have gone with Apocalypse," Chris replied.

* * *

Sashonelle emerged from her thin bed and stretched out before shaking herself off.

"Well, that was an unpleasant sleep," she remarked as she rubbed her back.

She noted Scout on the bed next to her, rising smoothly.

"Looks like you had better luck," she noted.

"I'm sure you'll adapt," Scout said.

"I'd rather not," Sashonelle replied.

"Hm, well for now we'll have plenty to keep us busy," Scout said. "Losing Brittany was...unfortunate."

"Yes, it's a shame she was so useless," Sashonelle remarked. "But let's be real, it was a miracle on her part that she even made merge in the first place. Surviving the first round was probably asking too much of the powers that be."

"Be that as it may we're going to need to recover our position now," Scout said. "Analyzing the situation, I propose that an overt attempt will only push others away and make our own position all the more vulnerable. I believe we are going to require some finesse when it comes to getting into trust with the others."

"Darling, I live for finesse, this won't be a problem," Sashonelle promised.

"Good to know," Scout said. "I suggest we split up, find someone who seems susceptible and work from there."

"Way ahead of you," Sashonelle said. "I've been eyeing the men of this merge, I'm sure they'll be _highly_ susceptible to my wiles."

The two exited the building and walked down the road to the next nearest building. Inside, Christian and Damian were sitting on a couch together.

"Last night went down perfectly," Christian remarked.

"Even with Shelby trying to come for you?" Damian asked.

"Key word: 'trying,'" Christian laughed. "I actually quite liked watching her embarrass herself like that. Everyone got to see just how deranged and useless she really is."

Damian laughed, but then cut short when the boys noticed Sashonelle slinking towards them.

"Hey there, gentlemen," she remarked as she squeezed herself between the two boys, allowing her hair to brush against Christian while hand drifted along Damian's shoulder.

"What is it?" Christian asked.

"Why, I just came by to talk," Sashonelle remarked, batting her eyes sweetly towards Christian. "Is that alright?"

"Talk about what?" Damian asked.

"Oh anything at all, isn't that what good friends do?" Sashonelle replied, quickly turning to face the other boy and trace her finger along his chest.

"The two of you can talk then, I'll leave you to it," Christian said as he got up.

"Actually, I had other plans," Damian said as he got up as well. "Ones that don't involve you."

"There's no need to feel intimidated," Sashonelle flirted. "We're all on the same side here."

Damian turned around, though now with his sleeves down and hair messy.

"On second thought...I'd love to talk with you, Sashonelle!" Simpson said as he immediately returned to the couch.

"Now there's a good boy," Sashonelle said as she ran her fingers through Simpson's hair. "Glad you came to your sense."

 _What are you doing!?_

Simpson looked up to see an angry Damian leaning over the couch.

"She just wants to talk, is that so bad?" Simpson asked innocently. "And I mean...she is kinda pretty. Kinda really pretty. How many pretty girls talk to me back home?"

 _None because they have zero use for you. Just like Brittany she's trying to manipulate you so she can use and abuse._

"Well Brittany may have been a little bit crazy...crazier than expected, but she's gone now," Simpson said. "Aren't I allowed to...you know? Mingle?"

 _Crazy or otherwise that's not the point. The point is she has no interest in you and just wants to string you along for your vote. And you're playing right into the palm of her hand. It's embarrassing._

"Okay, okay, so I acknowledge that much...but can't I just make the most of it now?" Simpson asked.

"You still here, hon?" Sashonelle asked as she dragged a finger back and forth in front of Simpson's eyes. "You look like you're spacing out a bit."

"I'm here, I'm here!" Simpson assured. "So uh...what was it you wanted to talk about again?"

Sashonelle coiled a strand of hair around her finger coyly.

"Oh anything, really," she remarked sweetly. "I was just thinking about how nicely we came together last round."

"You want my vote!" Simpson blurted. "I mean if you want my vote...it was good voting together. We should do it again sometime?"

 _Are you trying to scare her away now? I really thought it was impossible for you to sink much lower, but you keep finding new ways to disappoint me._

"Well now that you mention the vote," Sashonelle said.

 _Here we go..._

"I do think it would be great if we could keep working together," Sashonelle said. "As you can probably tell I don't have a huge amount of friends left in the game. We could really help each other out."

 _She's not even trying to be subtle._

"Sure you got it, I love it!" Simpson exclaimed eagerly.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** I haven't had to really play the flirt catch in excess till now, but I'm definitely not afraid to break it out. Is it shameless? Maybe a little, but totally worth it. These are teenage boys we're talking about, I just need to make them tick and things will fall into place (spins her fingers together neatly)

 **Damian-** Sashonelle is honestly pathetic. Yeah she knows she's not in a great spot, so she's going to just treat me like a dog she can pull on over. I want nothing to do with that transparent level of desperation, but what makes it worse is that I'm stuck with half a mind who falls right for it.

 **Simpson-** Okay sure...maybe Sashonelle isn't really interested in me...but is it so bad for me to just talk with her? It doesn't mean I'll let her manipulate me.

 _Just giving her what she wants is bad enough. It's about sending a message here._

Well then why did you leave me with her?

 _Because...she sickens me and I can't stand to hang around. She's all yours!_

(Elsewhere)

Melania, Niles, and Connor were getting up from the various cars they had fallen asleep in.

"Well...last night was fun," Connor remarked.

"Agreed, now let's get back to business," Melania stated firmly. "We've got a lot of work to do to get this game going the way we need it to."

"Exactly my thoughts!" Shelby exclaimed as she dragged Ricko with her to join the group. "Last night worked out well enough, but there's still a threat in this game, so we're going to have to hit them hard now while we've still got the chance!"

Melania took a glance at Shelby; Ricko waved at her awkwardly.

"Anyways, I think we should divide and conquer, focus on what we know," Melania stated. "I can get Liz to feel comfortable enough, I know it. You two need to work on Christian."

"NO! Nope, that is not the plan, that is not what we need!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Ugh, seriously?" Niles remarked. "I am sick of that jerk, I am not about to go crawling back to him. Can't we just vote his ass out of here!?"

"Yes, listen to the voice of reason!" Shelby said while pointing rapidly to Niles.

"We'll see what happens," Melania said. "In the meantime though, what we don't want is him coming for us. Just make nice for the time being so we can keep his focus redirected."

"This monster cannot be reasoned with!" Shelby exclaimed. "We do not need to make nice, what we need to do is grab Sashonelle and Scout to team up with us. They'll surely realize the threat of this alliance!"

"You are not calling the shots here," Melania remarked to Shelby. "I don't know what gave you the impression that any of us were interested in immediately following whatever obsessive track you're on."

Ricko awkwardly inched away from Shelby to stand next to the boys.

"Uh yeah...let's just all chill out," he suggested.

"No time for that!" Melania snapped. "It's time to move out!"

Niles and Connor split off from Melania. Ricko rushed after them, straggling behind.

"Hey guys uh...wait up!" he called, but was left behind.

Niles and Connor came to the back of the building where they spotted Christian exiting.

"Hey!" Connor called as he ran up to him.

"Didn't take you long to come looking for me again," Christian said with a smirk. "Bored already of the moral highground?"

"See I told you he would say something like that," Niles scoffed. "Let's just leave this loser."

"Do I detect descent in the ranks?" Christian remarked.

"No, you don't! So why don't you just shut up!?" Niles snapped.

"Well that's not very nice, if you're going to act like you're too good for me, you could at least turn the other cheek," Christian remarked.

"We're not here to fight!" Connor insisted.

"Really? Because I'm not getting that impression," Christian remarked. "And that's fine. Honestly now that we've all had time to hash out our feelings, I'd much rather you just openly hate me then pretend otherwise."

"Good let's do that," Niles scoffed.

"Hey guys!" Ricko exclaimed as he pushed his way through. "What's happening!?"

"What are you doing here?" Niles remarked in annoyance.

"Just, you know, hanging out with the dudes, we're all friends here, right?" Ricko said.

"That seems to be a point of debate right now," Christian remarked.

"Look, look, we can all get along," Connor said. "I'm sorry I got heated at you yesterday, Christian. The truth is we did work together well before, and we shouldn't let our tempers ruins that."

"Mm, I think I feel a yawn coming on, you're boring me," Christian said.

"Then let's go, simple as that!" Niles spat.

"See? Him I like, just telling it as it is," Christian remarked.

"Yeah well I don't like you," Niles said. "So stop it!"

"Niles, wait!" Connor said as the other boy stormed off.

"Don't bother, you're not going to get anywhere," Christian said to Connor as he held his shoulder. "You shouldn't need to apologize. Yesterday the two decided you had enough of me, for whatever reason I'm not sure, but your anger was there. That was you. This now? You're just trying to wipe it away like it never happened. That's not fun."

"We'll uh...talk later," Connor said as he followed after Niles.

"Are we friends?" Ricko asked Christian.

"Never," Christian replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** So Shelby is sort of...intense. Yeah I want us to work together, but she is not doing herself a lot of favors. If she's beyond help, I don't want to go down with her. So you know, I figured, I'm a guy...aren't I entitled to the bro code? If I just hang out with the boys, surely they'll accept me as one of their own...right?

 **Christian-** I must say, Connor only continues to disappoint me. He teases that power he has inside of him but then keeps stuffing it away, and what's worse is that he's keeping Niles on a leash too. I'll do what I can for them, but there's only so much of this I can take before it just stops being worth it.

 **Niles-** Yeah Christian might have helped us out, but you know what, we don't need that guy anymore. He likes to use people, he likes to use the worst in people, that is NOT someone I want around, and I don't care what Melania's plan is, I say we just get rid of him here and now.

 **Connor-** Well that could have gone better. Christian is a tough guy to work with, he's always playing mind games. In theory, I'd like to propose a truce, but with him, it's like he's not here for the strategy, he's just interested in making things as difficult as possible (sighs)

Scout wandered through the hollow shell of one of the abandoned homes. He eventually spotted Liz, pacing by herself, and investigating the ruins.

"Hm, whoever lived in here before clearly didn't take very good care of their home," Liz noted to herself. "Clear sign of lack of grounded-"

"Hello," Scout said. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"You are," Liz said with a scowl. "But I wouldn't expect anything less from a machine built by a man!"

"I apologize for the circumstances of my creation," Scout said. "I was hoping to talk with you, however."

"I will contemplate your apology, but if you think you can just manipulate me into the palm of your hand you have another thing coming!" Liz said haughtily. "I know what you think, you're designed with the perfect gameplay so if you speak to me a lowly woman you'll take control! Well it doesn't work like that! Your programming is wrong!"

"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea, I'm not interested in talking about the game," Scout said.

"Lies!" Liz said. "I'm not falling for it!"

"You are an expert in human emotion and cognitive ability, yes?" Scout continued.

"Well...I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I'd say-what's your angle!?" Liz said flattered, before snapping back to her angry stance.

"I simply have had some questions about my own functions," Scout said. "I wish to explore beyond my directive of strategy, and yet this proves to be difficult, as I have no way of discerning between my own thoughts and what has been implemented in my programming...if there is any difference at all."

"Hm...well that does sound fascinating," Liz said, "I suppose I could help...for the sake of science!"

"I appreciate it," Scout said. "All of my understanding of human nature comes from trying to find ways to use these tactics to take advantage of others. And yet I wish to understand concepts of compassion and empathy. I know how to emulate such feelings, I know how to properly react, and yet it feels hollow."

"Hmmm...you know what, I think there's someone else who you might enjoy talking with," Liz said as she rushed off before returning, pushing Kelly with her.

"What is this?" Kelly grunted. "What's going on?"

"I think you and the robot might have more in common than you think," Liz said. "Why don't just talk about your feelings-or lack of, and I'll take notes from the side. It's all in the name of research!"

"Uh huh," Kelly said skeptically as she eyed Scout. "Well, I don't know what you expect, but I don't have anything to say."

"I'm not entirely sure what to say myself," Scout said. "I was hoping-"

"Yeah well you know what, this is just dumb, I don't have issues, and anything I said to Liz was in complete confidentiality and she had no right to tell you!" Kelly said.

"Actually she didn't tell me anything," Scout said, "She didn't mention you to me...she just said you might be suited to help me...better understand myself."

"Wow, she didn't mention me at all!?" Kelly said in irritation. "Well all you need to know is that people suck!"

"Hm? And then...empathy and sympathy are not desirable traits?" Scout asked.

"Hell no! Who cares about other people? All other people think about are themselves!" Kelly scoffed.

"This is contradictory information, and yet many humans do make decision out of emotional impulse? Is this false?" Scout asked.

"Well sure because they're stupid," Kelly said.

"So you don't care for other humans?" Scout asked.

"They've never cared for me!" Kelly replied.

"I see...and what if I wanted to care for you?" Scout asked.

"I'd tell you that you're full of it!" Kelly retorted.

"Maybe I am," Scout agreed. "But I wish to try...it seems to be the human response."

"Look, pal, the world is a lot more simulated than you might think, and you're a lot more real than you might realize," Kelly said. "People are just following the cues, same as you, we're programmed to act like we care, but we don't. No one really does, so just stick with what you know."

"Fascinating," Scout remarked.

Liz had backed up and left the two by now, but it wasn't long until she saw Melania approaching her.

"Morning," Liz greeted.

"Let's talk," Melania said. "Last round went down well, Brittany is out of our lives and I think we can all agree that we're better off for it."

"You won't hear any arguments from me, she was setting feminism back eons every time she opened her mouth," Liz remarked.

"But we need to make another move now," Melania said, "and we may need to be a bit more proactive here. I think we can come to an agreement that benefits both of us."

"Sounds reasonable," Liz said.

"I thought so," Melanie continued. "So we'll keep Kelly safe, along with Niles and Connor. Maybe Simpson or whatever he's going by now. The rest I couldn't care less about."

"I wouldn't mind just removing that pest Shelby before she gets on my last nerve," Liz said. "But we have to be careful too; if we let the men take a total majority their natural instinct may kick in to oppress us, even if they don't realize it."

"...Right," Melania said uncertainly.

From a window, Shelby was peering in and watching.

"What is she doing?" she grumbled as she glared at Melania.

"Hello there," Christian remarked as he tapped her on the back.

"You!" Shelby snapped as she turned around and glowered at him.

"You look tense," Christian remarked mockingly.

"I..." Shelby simmered before biting her tongue. "I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking!"

"I know that was your attempt at nonchalant, but if anything it just made you sound even more unhinged," Christian remarked. "I look forward to when you snap, I think it will be glorious."

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** I spoke to Liz not simply out of strategy, but because I do feel she may be the best person to help me better understand myself...at least that's what i tell myself. Maybe it was all strategy. Maybe everything I do is just part of a scheme to get me closer to the end. It's not a comforting thought.

 **Liz-** When Scout came to ME looking for help like I'm some sort of...serving lady! I was going to let him have it, but I railed it in, this could actually be a good chance for me. If my hypothesis is correct and him and Kelly can find some sort of kinship, then it will help Kelly allow herself to connect again, while pulling Scout to our side. I'm both winning the game AND helping people! (grins)

 **Melania-** I don't actually really care about Shelby at all. My original ally was Liz, and if she says we can trust Kelly then that's the endgame I am willing to work about. Shelby I think is mostly harmless, but that's not to say I'd be opposed to cutting her if it meant we could form some trust.

 **Christian-** Shelby on the other hand, oh how the tables have turned. She's proven to have the potential for a real explosive performance any day now. I can just tell that she's starting to crack, and I look forward to seeing how much damage she can do...even if it's all to herself.

 **Shelby-** I don't get it, I just don't get it! We've got an obvious alliance of 4, and yet everyone wants to be friends with them!? People are just handing over their games, Oh please take control of the game, I don't want it, you can have it, I insist! What the hell!? Right now we have the numbers to overpower them and yet not a single person seems interested in listening to me. I'll tell you one thing we've learned today, the Total Drama Meltdowns were not edited and are in fact very real. Source? I'm HAVING ONE!

(Later)

The final eleven arrived at a location where Chris and Jeanette were wrestling for the center position.

"Welcome to-" Jeanette tried to begin.

"Welcome to your next challenge and boy is it a doozy!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hmph, it's not that bad," Jeanette said. "I'd call it quaint but fun if you know how to-"

"Yeah no, this is gonna push you to the limit!" Chris exclaimed. "Any of you weak of heart might want to step out now."

"I mean, I've already made it this far, might as well keep going," Kelly remarked.

"You guys are going...back to school!" Chris announced.

"Noooo!" Ricko cried. "Please, it's summer, have mercy!"

"Mercy!? Never heard of her!" Chris retorted.

"If you were looking for mercy, you came to the wrong show," Jeanette added.

"Yeah I already said that, can you stop talking if you're going to be so extra every time you do?" Chris said.

"For this challenge!" Jeanette said while shooting a glare at Chris. "You'll have to journey into the buried school that once stood on this ground. It turns out it's the nearest source of medical supplies. You'll need to find the medical kit and bring it back to the surface. The first player to do so will win immunity. Remember it's not enough to find it, you need to be the one to return to the surface with it."

"And watch out for the mutants!" Chris exclaimed.

"What? No, ignore him," Jeanette said.

"Don't ignore me, I'm the host with the most," Chris said. "And right now the most includes Mutants, so watch out kids!"

Chris pushed a button and the ground started to split open. The eleven teens were able to peer down and see the ruins of a large building beneath them.

"Well hop on in...if you dare!" Chris exclaimed. "The race begins now!"

"Let's do this," Connor said as he stepped forward and started to climb down.

"Not after me!" Niles said as he jumped down.

"That looked painful," Liz noted.

"And unnecessary," Kelly added.

As the other players climbed into the opening, Jeanette shot an accusatory look towards Chris.

"We can't possibly afford mutants," she pointed out.

"That's what you think! I just repainted the Zombies from last round," Chris explained. "It's all about thinking economically, didn't they teach you this in hosting school? Oh wait, you're not a host!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby** **-** I'm feeling expendable lately, so immunity would certainly be nice.

 **Niles-** I've already won once, now can I do it again? I'm certainly not going to stop trying.

 **Ricko-** I'm mixed on this challenge. On the one hand, there's nothing more terrifying than school, but on the other...mutants are pretty kickass.

Melania and Niles climbed up onto the edge of a crumbling floor and found themselves looking down a hallway.

"Hm, well this doesn't look too bad so far," Melania said. "I suppose we should work together and make sure at least one of us gets immunity."

"A great idea!" Shelby exclaimed as she threw herself between the two. "It is a tried and trued, proven for success strategy, that you can't go wrong with teamwork. The more the merrier! In fact, we should include Ricko too!"

Shelby pointed upwards to where Ricko was hanging from a jutting pole of metal. Niles shot a grimace towards Melania. Ricko's shirt torn just enough for him to break free and flop down to the ground.

"I'm okay!" he moaned.

"Great, then that means we can get to work!" Shelby exclaimed. "Taking a look around, I see...doors! Lots of doors. So it seems to me like the smart thing to do would be to split up and start searching each one!"

"So glad you're here to point that out," Melania remarked.

The four spread out among the hollow hallway and began opening doors. Inside they would find classrooms, mostly empty, some even breaking apart at the floor and walls.

"Hey do you hear that...?" Melania remarked as she paused at a door. "It's like something's...moving."

The group paused to listen to a low thumping that seemed to be echoing from the floor, wall, and all around them.

"Hey, that's a pretty nice beat," Ricko remarked. "Da dum DA dum! Somethings's coming to get you!"

Suddenly a glowing green hand burst out of the floor and grabbed Ricko by the leg.

"Aaah! Something's got me!" Ricko cried.

He tore his leg away and clung to the wall, but another set of hands emerged from the wall and clutched his face.

"Mpghhfgfh!" Ricko panicked, again trying to break free.

The ceiling crumbled away and another body landed on top of him.

"Zombies!" he cried. "Wait I mean, Mutants!"

The walls began to crumble from all around as more of the glowing green creatures emerged.

"Back off!" Shelby cried as she tried to break away from the monsters.

She ended up bumping into Niles as the two of them tried to get to the center of the floor. Mutants were dropping from the ceiling and pouring out of the walls to surround the group.

"Help, help!" Ricko cried as he was dragged away by a dozen different hands.

"I'm not sticking around for this," Melania remarked as she threw open the nearest door she could reach.

Unfortunately, this door just unleashed more mutants. The meandering creatures lumbered towards her with their hands out reached. Melania tried to pull back, but was already feeling herself grabbed from either side. Niles rushed over to her side and delivered a sharp elbow jab to one of the mutants gripping her. He then shoved it back, slamming into the other nearest.

"Let's go, let's go!" He said as he tried to clear a path.

Shelby tried to follow but found her path blocked as more Mutants herded around her.

"Okay, no worries, I'll catch up!" Shelby called after the two as the mutants closed in on her. "I'll...find my own way through this."

Shelby noticed a hole in the wall, along a string of crushed lockers.

"Haha, adios!" Shelby exclaimed as she slid between the monsters' legs and crawled into the hole.

Suddenly the building shook, and green ooze gushed out of the cavities in the wall.

"What the?" Shelby remarked, as she was engulfed in the sticky toxic substance.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Well looks like I'm not winning this thing...but it's fine! Melania and Niles are still in, and if they win that's fine, since I had no intention of targeting either of them.

 **Ricko-** Yeah this challenge ended up being a little too much for me...just like, well most of them.

Christian and Damian splattered down several storeys and into a gaping chasm. The two eventually landed in a rocky basement section.

"Well, that wasn't fun," Christian grunted as he stood up and shook himself off.

"Ow," Simpson just whimpered as he tried to move.

 _Get up, it wasn't that bad._

"I'm...I'm okay," Simpson stammered as he stood back up shakily.

"Hey boys," Sashonelle exclaimed as she slid down the rocky side of the wall, flinging herself against Simpson and dragging her arm along his shoulder. "Fancy, running into you here."

"Yeah, amazing," Damian scoffed as he pulled away from her and rolled up his sleeves.

"Well now that we're all here, perhaps you gentlemen could help out a lady such as myself," Sashonelle said, keeping herself close to Damian.

"I can assure you that neither of us have any interest in playing like gentlemen," Christian said. "Just don't get in the way."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sashonelle said, keeping her arm slinked around Damian, much to his annoyance.

The group came to a warp, twisted flight of stairs.

"Well, looks like we're going up," Sashonelle remarked.

The three had to climb with both their hands and feet, since the stairs twisted in different formations and were rarely consistent. Sashonelle stayed close to Damian, but he noticed that she was climbing near the edge. He reached out to shove her over the edge, but stopped himself as his sleeve rolled back down his shirt.

"Careful, don't slip," Simpson cautioned her.

"Thanks dear," Sashonelle said sweetly. "It's all in the balance of each step."

 _Just push her, get rid of her. We're in a competition, we can't both win immunity._

"So? Christian is our competition too, but you don't want to screw him over," Simpson pointed out. "Besides, Sashonelle winning would not be the worst outcome here."

"Hey guys, you hear something?" Christian asked.

The group did hear a rising rumble as something approached from below. The head glanced back to see a horde of mutants clamoring towards the stairs.

"I think it's time to pick up the pace!" Christian said.

The group tried to scramble up the flight quicker. As they moved, Christian's leg got caught in a piece of twisted metal. He fell to the ground and groaned. He reached his leg and tried to pull it free. As he did though the horde closed in around him.

"He needs our help!" Simpson gasped as he looked back.

"No use, can't help him now," Sashonelle remarked. "Let's save ourselves!"

 _Are you really going to take that?_

"I think we should help him," Simpson said.

 _Then let's..._

"Go!" Damian exclaimed as he rolled up his sleeves and jumped down to help pry his friend loose.

"Eh, I tried," Sashonelle remarked as she kept climbing upwards.

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** I don't know what game Sashonelle thinks shes' playing, but if she's trying to queen bee this game, she's coming to the wrong side. I applaud her effort, but really it's insulting if she thinks we'll just let her take the reins.

 **Simpson-** I'm not really too worried about winning immunity. I mean, I'd like to, but I don't think I'd go home without it.

 _You are naive for thinking like that! When we get blindsided, it will be your fault for not trying harder with immunity._

Well...it would be your fault too!

* * *

Liz, Kelly, and Scout were walking down a different hallway.

"Well this is just great," Kelly remarked. "This stupid thing could be anywhere."

"Agreed, so it would be beneficial for us to split up and cover more ground," Scout suggested.

"Oh ho, I see how it is," Liz accused. "So let me guess, if you're the one who finds the kit then you'll be the one who gets to keep it?"

"That seems fair," Scout said, "and likewise if either of you find it, then it will be yours for the taking."

"That may seem fair to your gender biased mind, but I'll have you know that it is actually an incredibly sexist and oppressive assumption!" Liz said. "But I bet you expect us to just agree without concluding that you've left us with a 1/3 chance of leaving us strong women with absolutely NOTHING to gain from this partnership."

"Okay look I'm sure you both have equally pointless arguments to make," Kelly said, "but there's a zero percent chance of us getting anything if we just stand here and argue, so let's get to it!"

Liz scowled, but went along as the group split up and began opening doors along the hallway. Liz discovered a science lab and began to wander around the room. She peered under tables and opened cupboards but found it all empty.

"Great," she sighed.

The group all exited into the hall empty-handed. Liz eyed Scout carefully.

"You're sure you didn't find anything?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Scout answered.

Suddenly the hall rocked violently. A large beam swung up from the ceiling, dragging a series of dangling wires with it. The group had to quickly spread out to avoid being swept up by the sudden attack.

"That was close," Scout remarked.

Kelly winced as she weaved her way through dangling sparkling wires. The group gathered on the other end of the sudden hazard.

"Well, I guess let's keep looking," Liz said.

However, the floor beneath them seemed to have been dislodged by the sudden shaking. With the added weight of the three, the floor caved in on itself, opening up into a drop. The three rolled together, sliding down into room. This room however was completely caved in, they were nearly submerged in darkness.

"Ugh, what was that?" Liz groaned.

"Is everyone alright?" Scout asked. "Let's see if we can find a way out of here."

The group got up and shook themselves off. They then spread out around the dark room.

"Ow!" Kelly groaned as she tripped over something.

"I think I found a light switch," Liz said as she flicked a switch.

A blinking red light began pulsing from the corners of the room. They found themselves in what appeared to be an old library with empty shelves knocked over and covering the floor.

"Look, there's the door," Kelly said.

The group made their way across the room with only the dim blinking red light to guide them. As they got to the door though, they found it jammed shut. Despite pulling and pushing at it, the door refused to move.

"Well great, now we're stuck," Kelly groaned. "I guess that's it, no immunity for us,"

"Hm...maybe not, but maybe there's something else we can get out of this," Liz suggested. "Why not carry on our conversation from this morning!?"

"Ugh. I told you, I don't have anything to add," Kelly said. "Can't we just leave it at that?"

"It's not my nature," Liz remarked. "Now let's get to talking!"

"Well...Kelly was just telling me how empathy is an unneeded human emotion," Scout said.

"Bzzt, wrong!" Liz exclaimed. "We all feel empathy, even if Kelly here tries to ignore it."

"Do not put words in my mouth," Kelly said.

"By all means, share your point of view," Liz said.

"Well I'm just saying that I don't care about anyone else because I know they don't care about me," Kelly said.

"Ah but there's a difference between caring about someone and knowing how they feel," Liz said. "You seem to think you have all the answer."

"Well, I do," Kelly said.

"Except for the answer of where you fit in with others," Scout added.

"What!? What are you talking about!?" Kelly snapped.

"Myself. If I could put into words the puzzle on my mind. I understand what my purpose is, where I lose track is finding my place within a woven fabric of other lives," Scout said.

"Well...I guess that makes sense," Kelly admitted. "I suppose I could say I relate to that."

"Perfect, then we're already making progress!" Liz exclaimed, "now if you're having trouble expressing yourself perhaps we could turn to music. Kelly here doesn't believe in music."

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't say that," Kelly argued.

"Yes you did," Liz said.

"No, I just don't have any time for your annoying poppy bubblegum trash," Kelly said. "Let me show you how it's really done..."

As the light blinked on and off, Kelly appeared on a stage made up of the fallen stage. A lilting drum beat began to fill the room.

 _I all eyes on me,_

 _One of a kind, I speak my mind_

 _I'm gonna put you to the test_

 _Are you going to bring it,_

 _cause I ain't like the rest._

The lights blinked again, and Kelly appeared back and forth on either side of Scout and Liz.

 _I've seen it all, bored me to death_

 _Feeling like I'm down to my last breath_

 _But it won't stop, my heart keeps on beating anyway._

 _Anyway, anyway, any any any way._

 _Anywhere, any time, any place, I know that it's mine._

 _My heart keeps the beat anyway._

With another shift in lighting, Kelly returned to the stage, with her hair drooped over her face.

 _Don't care and don't want to know_

 _I'm not here to put on a show_

 _You know I'm the one_

 _Always on the run_

 _with nowhere to go._

 _But my heart keeps beating on anyway._

 _The blood keeps pumping, the beat won't stop_

 _And I don't know why._

 _But it keeps on going anyway._

 _Any any any, any way._

 _Yeah my heart keeps beating..._

 _Any time, anywhere, any place, any day._

 _My heart keeps on beating away._

"Perfect!" Liz exclaimed.

"Don't collect your Nobel Prize just yet," Kelly remarked. "It's just a stupid song, it doesn't mean anything."

"But you were willing to share it," Liz said. "Despite her rejection of empathy, you opened up that side of you. And I think I know why."

"Please share," Kelly grunted unenthusiastically.

"The way you relate to each others is through competition," Liz said. "Hence why you only opened yourself up as a challenge, proving your capabilities. And correct me if I'm wrong, but is that not why you're here? To challenge yourself? To prove yourself as better to others? Or maybe just prove your capabilities to yourself."

"Maybe," Kelly huffed.

"And maybe the same can be said for Scout as well," Liz offered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Aha, I knew I could crack the secrets of these locked minds. Everyone thinks they're special, but in reality we all function the same way, it's just a matter of unraveling the puzzle.

 **Scout-** Hm, could it be possible for me to build an identity, not just of my own, but as it pertains to others? Competition...I was designed to win, a part of me will always see others as tools, obstacles to work around...but perhaps I can grow from that to something more.

 **Kelly-** Yeah, whatever, okay, I know I'm smart, I know I don't need others. Does that make me a bad person? I'm sorry I don't get other people, but I don't need them and they're going to see exactly how true that is when I win this thing!

Connor pulled himself up against a torn up wall. He glanced around and saw mostly just rock and rubble, barely resembling the building it used to be. Glancing upwards he spotted an opening in a metal shaft. He leapt up and peered inside. He found that the tunnel had actually remained mostly intact and pulled himself further.

"Let's see where this goes," he said to himself as he slid along the metal passage.

He had to make himself as small as possible to inch through the tunnel, but he was able to move himself along.

"This had better actually lead somewhere," he mumbled to himself. "Or else I'm going to have a hard time getting out."

As Connor moved through the darkness though he began to see some light trickle in and the tunnel began to widen. He breathed a sigh of relief. Connor dropped out the other end and found himself in what appeared to be the back of a stage. Long black curtains draped around a sleek wooden floor. Connor began moving around the room, but it wasn't long before something else moved towards him. A glowing green mutant emerged from behind the curtain and came shambling towards him.

"AH!" Connor exclaimed as he held out his hands, trying to hold back the creature.

The monster gnashed its teeth and spun its hands in circles trying to claw at Connor's face. The mutant overpowered Connor and knocked him backwards onto a table. With one hand still trying to hold back the creature, Connor used his other to reach around blindly. He clutched a high heel shoe and tried to swing it at his attacker. The creature seemed unfazed though. Connor tilted his head upwards, then tossed the shoe behind the mutant. The projectile hit a a cardboard backdrop and caused it to tilt forward, eventually falling on top of the mutant, pinning it down and knocking it on conscious.

"Well, nice getting to know you," Connor remarked as he stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I'll be on my way though."

Connor pulled back the curtain and stepped out to the front stage...only to see that the rows of seats were filled with Mutants milling about the aisles.

"Okay, maybe I won't be heading that way," Connor remarked as he quickly hid behind the curtain again.

Connor moved around the backstage area, looking for another way out. However he found that the only exits were either the way he had come in, and out through the audience.

"Huh, well I've already lost enough time here," Connor said as he considered his options, glancing back at the curtain.

He then turned to look at the mutant still unconcious on the ground.

"Hey, really sorry about this, but I might have to borrow your clothes," Connor said. "I'd ask first but uh...you don't seem to be able to answer, so I'll just hope that's okay."

One awkward wardrobe exchange later and Connor lumbered out from behind the curtain, now wearing glowing green clothes.

"Please work, please work," he said to himself as he approached the crowd.

He tried to emulate the mutant style of walking unevenly. He approached the group and walked carefully, slowly, having his eyes drift from side to side at all times. The other creatures seemed to take note of him, but did not engage. Connor mentally sighed in relief, but did not let his expression change on the outside. One slow step at a time he approached the double door at the end of the row of seats. He took a quick glance behind him, then pushed it open and stumbled into a hall.

"Yes!" he cheered.

He then noticed the other mutants following after him. He prepared to run, but noticed that they weren't chasing after him, instead were just making their way out into the new opening.

"Looks like I've got some company then," Connor remarked as he kept up the same style of walking.

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** Sometimes you have to take some risks to get the win. We're still in a race here, so I can't afford to just hide and hope for the best. Luckily these mutants aren't exactly the smartest, so that's score one to me!

Sashonelle was creeping her way along another passage. Over the edge she could see the floor crumbling and drooping down into a pit. From behind her she could hear the ongoing clamor of the mutants she had left at the stairs.

"Well, sounds like they'll be kept busy for now," she remarked.

She turned a corner and spotted on the wall, just a short distance away, a white container with a red cross on it.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed.

However, as she approached, another horde of mutants turned the bend from the other direction. The group was meandering right for her.

"Yikes," Sashonelle gasped as she quickly turned around and clung to a wall.

She tried to just wait, but grew impatient as the group just milled throw the hall sluggishly. Her eyes drifted to a bright red fire extinguisher hanging from the wall.

"Hmm..." she said to herself as she pulled it down.

Sashonelle leapt out from her hiding spot, brandishing her new weapon now.

"Take this, suckers!" she exclaimed as she sprayed white foam at the green crowd.

The foam did little to hinder them though and rather just allowed them to catch sight of their new target. One of them though slipped on the white slippery surface and hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Connor exclaimed from inside the crowd.

This caught the attention of several mutants around him who suddenly swarmed to him, tugging at his every side.

"Wait guys, we're friends, right!?" Connor said desperately.

"Ha, yes! Get him!" Sashonelle cheered. "And now if you don't mind I'll just help myself..."

Sashonelle tiptoed towards the medical kit on the wall, but several mutants noticed and suddenly turned to her.

"Or not!" Sashonelle exclaimed as she backed up again. "I'll just wait here..."

"Move it, out of the way!" someone else suddenly exclaimed.

Sashonelle craned her neck to see Melania rolling an old overhead projector towards the cluster of mutants. The projector had wheels and with a launch from Melania, bowled into the crowd and sent them sprawling out of the way.

"Quick, grab it!" Melania ordered as Niles ran forward and torn the white case off of the wall.

"Now let's get out of here!" he said to Melania.

Sashonelle remained completely unseen by the two as they ran back the way they came. She emerged from her hiding place though and quickly shuffled after the pair.

 **Confessional:**

 **Connor-** Well in hindsight, I guess I should have seen that end coming for me.

 **Sashonelle-** Sometimes in a challenge like this, timing is everything. It's not over yet, I just need to play the right move at the right time, and then I'm in the clear to the final 10.

Melania and Niles rushed to a large opening in the ceiling, leading upwards to the blue sky.

"We're almost in the clear," Melania said. "Let's get out of here and get that win."

The two began to struggle their way up the awkward climb. They had to clutch whatever they could to pull themselves up. Jutting beams, dangling wires, or just jagged concrete. Niles also had to keep the white case safely nestled under his arm. Niles pulled ahead of Melania, and neared a flat surface. He tossed up the case and clutched the edge.

"Well, I'll just take that," Christian said as he emerged over the edge, clutching the case.

"You!" Niles exclaimed.

"Me too," Damian added evilly as he jammed a bar into the edge of the concrete, causing it to shatter and crumble.

"We decided to change our tactic and just wait for someone else to bring the prize to us," Christian said. "Smart eh? Nothing personal, just strategy."

"And this is just for fun," Damian said, kicking Niles in the ribs and causing him to fall back.

Niles fell back down to the ground with a painful thud.

"I'll be taking my win now," Christian said as he ran off.

"Sorry, you're not invited," Damian said to Melania as he tried to jab at her with the metal bar.

Instead, though, Melania clutched the bar in her hands and use it to lurch Damian forward with a firm tug.

"Whoa now!" Damian exclaimed nervously as he lost his balance and was sent tumbling after Niles.

Melania clenched her teeth as she climbed back up the wall with reinvigorated determination.

"You aren't winning anything!" she shouted after Christian.

After hitting the ground, Simpson groaned and rubbed his head.

"Did you have to do that?" he said to Damian. "You made her mad."

Before Damian could answer though, Niles dropped a cinderblock on top of his back.

"Don't move," he barked. "You're lucky I don't have more time for you."

Christian meanwhile was scaling another twisted flight of stairs, this one leading up to the surface. Melania though was gaining on him at an alarming rate. Christian risked a glance back, and Melania used the chance to lunge at him.

"Hand it over!" she barked as she slammed him against the wall.

"Go get it!" Christian taunted as he threw the case overhead.

The case slid along the floor, out of reach of the two of them. A grate along the wall opened up and Sashonelle rolled out, followed by a brief bow.

"Why for me? Don't mind if I do," Sashonelle remarked as she bent over and clutched the case.

Melania growled and came running for her.

"Oops," Sashonelle exclaimed as she scurried in the opposite direction.

She came to the edge of the floor though. Niles pulled himself back up and faced her. He put hands on the case firmly.

"You're going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" Sashonelle hissed.

"Not a problem to me," Niles said.

"I have an easier solution," Melania remarked as she grabbed Sashonelle from behind and pulled her back, off of the case.

Niles then went running for the stairs.

"Not so fast!" Christian exclaimed as he jumped in front of him, holding out his hand.

Niles just batted him aside.

"Okay, so much for that," Christian remarked.

Niles charged up the stairs and triumphantly held the case above his head as he reached sunlight again.

"Niles wins immunity!" Jeanette announced.

"Whoa are you trying to put the audience to sleep with that delivery?" Chris remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** I'm two for two now, people had better learn that I'm not going to give up immunity without a fight.

 **Christian-** You know I thought I had a good plan, but sure, these two just had to ruin it anyways. Lame!

 **Sashonelle-** Whatever, I didn't even want to win, let Niles get the target on his back for all I care.

(Later)

Kelly, Christian, Damian, and Liz were meeting together in a room.

"Alright, people, it's time for another plan," Liz said. "What's it going to be?"

"I think it's fairly obvious," Christian remarked.

"Oh is it obvious? Well then why don't you enlighten the clueless females in the loop!?" Liz said sarcastically.

"Connor needs to go," Christian said. "He sucks so much, he's just boring and he's putting a damper on the game."

"Not to mention he's good at challenges," Kelly said. "And tight with Niles who is also good at challenges."

"These challenges are sexist and clearly designed to enable the patriarchy!" Liz added. "Taking out a straight white male is just what this round calls for!"

"I mean, the others suck too though," Kelly pointed out.

"Especially Sashonelle," Damian said. "Can't we just get rid of her? She's awful and no one would care."

"Well," Simpsons suddenly said, taking control again, "she's not really a threat to anyone."

"She came close to winning the challenge today," Damian pointed out, once again resuming control, "She's dangerous because people don't realize she's smarter than she appears."

"But she's not coming for us," Simpson said. "She wants to use us...er me."

"Or is that just what she wants us to think?" Damian said. "Maybe she's trying that approach with everyone."

"Uh...is he okay?" Kelly asked with concern as Damian continued to argue with himself out loud.

"Maybe we should take five and regroup later," Liz suggested.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Voting out Connor would most likely not sit well with Melania, but I am not some obedient housewife who will let a man walk unchecked if I know he's going to oppress us all. Sometimes you have to just break the link for the good of helping all the women in need, even if they don't realize it!

 **Christian-** Connor's tale has run its course. I tried to get him to show us all his dark side, he refused, and he continues to refuse. He's failed me, and I no longer have any interest in him. The best I can hope for is to trigger some fire in Niles with this move.

 **Simpson-** I'm not...under Sashonelle's spell or anything like that, I just think she's more workable to our side than Connor will be. Connor has allies and strength, why not just get him out?

 **Damian-** Honestly, I don't even care that much. Sashonelle just annoys me, and I'm not interested in letting her carry on with what she's doing.

Sashonelle and Scout met up outside of the main building.

"So how has the infiltration gone?" Sashonelle asked.

"I believe I've made progress in building a relationship with Kelly and Liz," Scout stated. "However, the relationship has not breached strategy yet. Trust may be building, but in the game sense, it's still only beginning."

"Hm, same for me mostly, darling," Sashonelle remarked with a swing of her wrist. "I think the Simpson half will melt into my fingertips soon enough, but the other...eesh."

"Hey there!" Shelby exclaimed as she hopped between the two. "Oh would you look at that. Do you see the four core from Mega Mutants? The new fake one that is! No you don't! Wherever you could they be? Oh I know, having an alliance meeting! Without us! Because we're not in their alliance! Imagine that!"

"That is a very likely possibility," Scout said calmly.

"So glad you agree!" Shelby exclaimed. "So then what are we going to do about it? Vote out Christian! We've got the numbers!"

"I guess that's one option," Scout said, "but-"

"Sure thing, doll," Sashonelle said to Shelby. "Now...please leave."

Sashonelle gave a dismissive wave of her hand. Shelby huffed and left the two be.

"Well, we knew those four were likely aligned," Scout said. "It's not as though this changes the formula."

"No darling, we knew what we were getting into," Sashonelle said.

"If we're going to make progress in building trust though," Scout said, "it's going to happen through the votes, not words."

"Very true," Sashonelle said, "Now a second thought. Do we really need Christian around though? He's gross and if I don't really care about him staying around anyways."

"Let's approach the others and see what they're willing to do for this round," Scout suggested.

The two entered the building. Sashonelle quickly spotted Simpson and squeezed up next to him.

"Hey there, baby, so glad you recovered from those little challenge mishaps," Sashonelle cooed.

"It feels like my organs are shifting each time I walk," Simpson said. "But hopefully it will pass."

"Let's talk about something else to take your mind off it then," Sashonelle said. "Like the vote! What are you thinking?"

"Well uh...would you be cool with voting out Connor?" Simpson asked.

"Honey, I can hardly even remember he exists," Sashonelle assured. "Consider him gone."

Meanwhile, Scout had approached Kelly.

"I'm not in the mood for any more existential philosophy," Kelly remarked.

"Neither am I, this is a time for serious planning," Scout said. "However, I do want us to work together. I wish to establish trust, so if you tell me who you are voting, I will do the same."

"Well in that case, it's probably the model or the golden boy," Kelly remarked. "We'll know as soon as people actually decide I guess."

"And what do you want?" Scout asked.

"Couldn't care less either way," Kelly said with a shrug.

"May I express my preference to keep the vote off of Sashonelle then?" Scout asked.

"Free country," Kelly said nonchalantly.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Decisions, decisions. If I want to infiltrate and get into Simpson's ear, then starting off with a blindside isn't going to help...but keeping Christian around isn't exactly doing me any favors either.

 **Scout-** In our current position, every decision is a risk, there is no "safe option." It is concerning to hear that Sashonelle's name has come up, but it was bound to happen. All we can do is choose the risk that we feel is most likely to have the desired outcome.

Christian exited the building and walked out into a back alley. However as he did, Ricko dropped down from the door frame and landed on his shoulders, covering his eyes.

"Guess who!?" he exclaimed.

"Get off of me!" Christian snapped.

"You have to guess," Ricko said. "And keep moving this way, I have a surprise for you."

Christian tried to shake Ricko off, but he clung to his forehead painfully.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Ricko exclaimed.

Christian grunted and eventually allowed Ricko to guide him into a building.

"Just a little further," Ricko said as they entered a dark garage. "And voila!"

Ricko jumped off of Christian to reveal Niles and Connor standing in the building.

"What is he doing here?" Niles sneered.

"It's a surprise!" Ricko said. "I figured after this morning...it might be better to just let the guys come back together naturally."

"So you told us to wait here while you lured Christian in?" Niles asked.

"I didn't know what else to do!" Ricko said with a shrug.

"So what are we all doing here then?" Christian asked.

"Okay, okay, we may have had our difference, but it's time to enact the bro code!" Ricko exclaimed.

"The what?" Connor asked.

"We need to come together to make a big move," Ricko exclaimed. "The time is right! We can't let it pass!"

"And what move would that be?" Christian asked.

"I uh...well I'm not really sure, I was kinda hoping you guys would fill in the blanks," Ricko admitted.

"Well here's what I have to offer," Connor said, "we vote together and take out Sashonelle. She has no connection to any of us, and we can all stay safe if she goes."

"How civil of you," Christian remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Okay so this guys thing is a bit of a mess...but you know what, I'm going to see it through! I need something in this game to call my own, and even if I'm not making moves, I can at least get the inside scoop if this alliance gets it together.

 **Christian-** Eh (looks at nails) I could vote out Sashonelle, there's enough momentum for it, it would be simple enough. But it doesn't interest me. I'd much rather send a message, and that message is that no one gets away from me unless it's on my terms.

 **Connor-** I'd like to send Christian out, but right now we need to hold the peace. Melania is working on building a bridge with Liz, so we just need to buy us some more time. That means focusing on another agreeable target.

Melania met Liz next to a series of rusted cars.

"Alright, the vote tonight," Melania stated. "Let's compromise and keep things simple. You don't want to lose Christian, I don't want to do Connor, so let's keep it on Sashonelle."

"Hm, voting out a woman when there are still men left in power?" Liz said skeptically.

"Get over yourself," Melania scoffed.

"I was getting to a 'but!'" Liz snapped. "BUT! Sashonelle has done very little to the cause, and I suspect she'll only continue to enable the men. So I am fine with this!"

"Then we're in agreement," Melania stated. "Good."

The two turned to walk in separate direction, but Melania was stopped when a car door was suddenly swung open and hit her in the knee.

"We are not voting out Sashonelle!" Shelby exclaimed from inside the car.

"This is not a decision that you're a part of," Melania stated firmly. "If you feel differently then vote differently but leave me out of it."

"It doesn't work like that and you know it!" Shelby exclaimed. "Look I don't care what you do next round, if you want to continue your unholy union on feminism, have at it! But this round I'm asking you to think! Use your head! Who needs Christian in this game? Me? No! You? Nope! We have the numbers now to take him out, but we're moving backwards!"

"That's your opinion," Melania said. "I know what I'm doing."

"You say that now," Shelby said, "but don't be so sure."

Meanwhile, Kelly and Liz were meeting on a balcony.

"So what's the verdict?" Kelly asked.

"We need to make a choice," Liz said. "Melania wants us to take out Sashonelle."

"And Scout wants us to take out Connor," Kelly said. "So which is it going to be?"

"There are arguments to be made for either," Liz said. "If we vote out Connor then we are cutting ties with Melania. However, he is clearly the bigger menace."

"There's no way to make everyone happy here," Kelly said. "You're going to have to accept that and figure out who we're better off burning."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Shelby thinks she knows everything, but she is one of the most delusional players left in the game. Yes, I am aware that there are other alliances in this game, but I take my alliance with Liz very seriously. She has her own convictions, but I do not expect her to screw me over.

 **Shelby-** Christian, I WILL find a way to get you out this round, just you wait and see!

 **Kelly-** Playing people pleaser just isn't practical. I never go into anything thinking 'Oh but I'm afraid someone else might not like it,' who cares what other people think!? It's a game, and yeah other people are going to get upset, because I'm getting what I want and they're not. That's how it works, and we need to remember that!

(Elimination)

"Final eleven!" Chris exclaimed as the group gathered in the platform looming over the streets.

A few zombies milled about on the other side of the gate beneath them. One of the zombies seemed to be trying to find wifi reception on their phone.

"Yes, yes, one of you is about to die!" Jeanette squealed. "Oh my doesn't that just get you all riled up."

"Technically they'll be turning to the undead," Chris corrected.

"You still have to die before you turn undead!" Jeanette argued.

"We'll see about that," Chris said, "but first, who wants votes!"

"Let's do this!" Shelby said firmly.

"The first vote..." Jeanette read, "...Christian!"

Christian just rolled his eyes.

"Second vote..." Chris said. "...Sashonelle!"

Sashonelle coiled a strand of hair in between her fingers.

"Third vote...Sashonelle!"

"Fourth vote...Connor!"

"Fifth vote...Connor!"

"Sixth vote...Sashonelle!"

"Seventh vote...Connor!"

"Eighth vote...Connor!"

"Ninth vote...Sashonelle!"

Sashonelle and Connor eyed each other.

"That's four votes for Connor, four votes for Sashonelle, and one vote for Christian," Jeanette declared.

"And two votes left!" Chris announced, "And it just so happens that they're both for the first person..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Connor!"

"Well...that's that then," Connor sighed as he stood up with a shrug.

"What is this..." Melania growled, simmering with tempered rage.

"You take care of yourself," Connor said to Niles, who also appeared to be holding back fury.

"And you," Connor said to Melania as he delivered a kiss to the forehead. "I'll never forget you."

"Time to die, Connor!" Jeanette exclaimed giddily as she pulled a lever and Connor was sent plummeting into the zombie infested streets.

"To the rest of you...Top Ten!" Chris exclaimed. "That's a big number, and the trials you'll be facing will be getting bigger to match. So prepare yourselves!"

 **Votes:**

 **Shelby-** Christian, unfortunately these people are idiots, but I refuse to take part in enabling you.

 **Connor-** Sorry Sashonelle, we don't really know each other that well. Simple as that.

 **Christian-** Ah, Connor, you had so much hope, in fact I still do have some hope that that rage will return. But I can't keep playing this game. You chose your side, and now it's time for you to pay for it.

 **Ricko-** Sashonelle, you just got owned by the guys' alliance! HA!

 **Melania-** Sashonelle, this is simply the most agreeable option. Take care.

 **Damian-** Connor, take it with respect. You're a threat, and unfortunately, not one I have any interest in keeping around.

 **Niles-** Sashonelle, this isn't the vote I'd first pick tonight, but then again...I don't really care about you at all.

 **Sashonelle-** Mm, Connor, sorry honey, I've just got to cover my own back, best of luck. Spoiler though, I'm not going anywhere.

 **Scout-** Connor, forgive me, but this is simply the move that must be made for me to move forward.

 **Kelly-** Bye Connor, let's be real here, you had other priorities, so I'm not sorry about this.

 **Liz-** If a man cast this vote I can assure you that it would be considered a strong move meant only with respect, but as I am a woman I need to expect that I'll be painted as a emotional mess. I assure you that is not the case, Connor, but this is only for the good of my game.


	15. Doomsday

Jeanette Washington lit a single candle at her desk, illuminating just the outline of her face in the dark room.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Armageddon," she whispered softly. "If you're wondering why I'm whispering, it's because I decided to do the intro an hour earlier than scheduled, so that PIG, Chris McClean, is still fast asleep. Drastic measures had to be taken to make sure that he didn't ruin another precious scene with his complete lack of style and grace, it's really quite embarrassing...oh but look at me get all worked up here when we have a show to get to."

Jeanette got up and took the candle with her to stand in the center of the room.

"Now then, last time on Total Drama Armageddon," Jeanette continued, "it was the second round of the merge and things were starting to take shape. The alliance of Damian, Liz, Kelly, and Christian seemed to hold all the cards with two options to choose from. Melania wanted to work with her old ally Liz, while Sashonelle and Scout were looking to make new allies. It seemed like only Shelby was set on getting out Christian. Ricko even tried to start an alliance with Niles, Christian, and Connor. Things fell apart though when the decision landed on getting out Connor, leaving Niles, Melania, and Ricko in the dark, and Shelby voting on her own. Where will this leave everyone? Feelings are going to be hurt and loyalties will be tested, so you're definitely going to want to stick around for this episode of...Total Drama Armageddon!"

The door behind her opened and Chris McClean stepped out with a yawn and a stretch.

"What's all the noise about?" he remarked.

"You're too late, McClean!" Jeanette exclaimed victoriously. "You missed your chance to ruin the recap, so you have nothing left to do here!"

Jeanette shoved him back into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

(Later)

Damian, Kelly, Christian, and Liz had gathered in their usual room. Christian was smiling smugly as he lay on the couch, with Damian sitting on the corner.

"Last night was perfect," Christian exclaimed. "Truly perfect, Connor really thought we were just going to let him get away like that?"

"You could pretty much feel the hearts breaking," Damian agreed. "Good thing we went through with that when we did. Those three were never turning on each other."

 _Well that's not very nice._

"It's strategic," Damian drawled in irritations as his eyes rolled upwards to see Simpson looking over him from the edge of the couch.

 _Well yeah, but that doesn't mean we need to be so rude about it. Melania and Niles are probably really upset._

"Are you not getting the point here? If they're upset, it means that it was a good move," Damian said. "Breaking them up was necessary and they were doing a crap job of hiding how obvious that trio was."

"I really cannot believe Connor, you know he was a real piece of work sometimes," Christian continued. "Like he really thought we could be all peace and love? Well I'll tell you, I loved tearing him to pieces."

"Lame," Kelly remarked. "Work on your puns if you're going to be so cringe inducingly smug."

"Well you don't have to be here," Christian retorted.

"Good to know," Kelly said as she got up to leave.

Liz followed after her.

"You're thinking we made the wrong choice?" Liz asked.

"Nope, not that," Kelly said. "This was the right choice, everything Christian said is true. You can't expect people to just enable your obvious trio of challenge threats."

"Then where's this tension coming from?" Liz asked.

"I've never gotten along with Christian," Kelly said with a shrug. "I guess it's just starting to resurface now that I'm being reminded why in the first place."

"Hm, yes, you did mention as such to me earlier," Liz said. "The situation remains the same though, if he's voting the way we want, and presenting a shield, then we shouldn't need to worry about him."

"Yeah, but how long is that going to be last?" Kelly remarked.

"What's that?" Liz inquired.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Kelly replied, "if he's so keen on backstabbing and betrayal, than there's a limit we can put on how much we trust him."

Meanwhile, down below Shelby fumed by herself, walking away from the central buildings and wandering into the outside section of the hollow city.

"Stupid people," she murmured. "Oh I know what I'm doing, Shelby, hurr durr or what why is my boyfriend gone? If only there had been some sort of warning sign!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

Shelby kicked a trash can in anger.

"Idiots!" she snapped. "Well fine, if they don't want to listen to me then I just won't talk to them. Let them play their game. You know what, I used to think that people were fed ideas from production, and while that may still be true, now I'm beginning to wonder if they just specifically cast the most dense individuals they can find."

"Well, long time no see," someone remarked.

Shelby looked up to see the handsome face of Taylor hanging out the window above her.

"What are you still doing here?" Shelby asked.

"Bleh, Uncle Chris has a new EVIL mission for me!" Taylor replied. "Filing his taxes."

"Any tax fraud that the viewers would love to know about?" Shelby asked.

"Beats me, it's all just numbers to me," Taylor said. "I'd much rather be in your shoes."

Taylor slid out the window and landed next Shelby.

"Give me the dirt," he said, "What's happening in the game? What EVIL moves have been made? Are the villains creating nightmares for you day and night!?"

"Oh there's some monstrous people here alright," Shelby huffed.

"Cool!" Taylor exclaimed brightly.

"Monstrously boring!" Shelby said.

"Oh lame," Taylor remarked.

"Yes, it's evil to ride on top of the world with an obvious alliance and then laugh at everyone like you're the master manipulator," Shelby scoffed.

"Well then what's the plan?" Taylor said. "What are you going to do to ruin this atrocity?"

"There is no plan! I can't do anything if people won't listen to me." Shelby said in frustration.

"Oh, I see how it is," Taylor said with a huff as he turned away.

"What?" Shelby said.

"When it came to ruining my evil mission, oh you couldn't do it fast enough. You would not give up no matter what I threw at you," Taylor said. "But now you're telling me that this lump has got you beat, so you're just going to mope around and give up? I'm embarrassed to even call you my nemesis."

"Hm," Shelby said as she furrowed her brow. "You know what...you're RIGHT! Shelby Sands doesn't quit until the truth is exposed, no matter how much digger I have to do, no matter how much the higher powers may try to keep me down. The truth will come out and this time people are gonna hear it, whether they want to or not!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** Getting out Connor was perfection, and the best part was he didn't even vote for me. He actually thought that if he asked nicely, I might give him a chance. How pathetic, I don't know what I ever saw in him, but I loved seeing things fall apart for him. Now I just get to step back and see what new chaos will seep into my life.

 **Shelby-** Okay, I'm getting past the point of mad and to the point of just hopeless. I said exactly this sort of thing would happen, and Melania just let it happen. Now, now, I don't even know what to say. I don't even want to say I told you so, I just want her to realize that this is entirely her fault. But there's more to this game than that. Christian at least opened the door for me now, people are going to start seeing what I've seen which means he'll be open for attack.

 **Kelly-** Don't get me wrong, I stand by this move, what I don't like is Christian. The way he boasts about how this was evil and such a blindside, it's really telling of where his priorities lie. He's not interested in being loyal to anyone, he's interested in making big moves so that he can boast about how ruthless he is. Well guess what pal, keep it up and the next big moves that happens in this game, is going to be against you!

Melania marched into a building where Liz was now standing by herself. Liz quickly moved towards her.

"Ah, Melania, I was just coming to talk to you," Liz said, "I know we need to clear the air about a few things."

"Shh!" Melania said sternly. "Look, I don't want to cause a scene here, so just let me say my part."

"The floor is yours," Liz offered.

Melania was silent for a bit as she seemed to struggle to actually find the words she needed.

"What the hell, Liz!?" she finally worked out.

"I can explain," Liz said.

"No, no, I wasn't done yet!" Melania said. "I mean...I trusted you, I thought we trusted each other. I thought we were working together? Were you not all about us smart women coming together, helping each other up instead of holding each other down? And all of that turned out to be lies since you used my trust and then threw it away!"

"That's not what happened," Liz insisted. "And I still stand by everything I said-"

"That is what happened!" Melania snapped. "I trusted you, I had a deal with you ,and then you decided to leave me in the dark, and just do your own thing that you knew I wouldn't support. You couldn't at least give me a straight answer that you might have different plans than what you were telling me you were fine with?"

"I just made a decision that I felt was best for me and my game," Liz stated. "It has nothing to do with how I feel about you."

"Lies!" Melania barked. "If you really wanted to work with me then you would have at least had the decency to include me on your decision. I don't want to hear it, it's too late now, I don't want to hear whatever brilliant explanation you have on why this was such a great strategic move, because you know what, the time for that conversation was 12 hours ago! I can't believe that all this time I've been telling the guys how we can't afford to piss you off, well guess what? Now I'M pissed off, and I'm coming for you, so you can tell me exactly why this was such a great strategic move when you're walking out the door!"

Melania angrily slammed her fist into the wall over Liz's head before marching back outside.

"Nicely put," Niles remarked, waiting for her by the exit.

"I'm sorry," Melania said. "I should have been more mature. I meant to come in and just speak my mind and keep thing civil...but I just got fired up, and the words started coming out, and well now I've just solidified Liz as our enemy."

"Hey, I'm glad you did," Niles said. "We tried the nice and phony approach. Look where that got us. They took advantage of us trying to strike a deal, stomped us into the ground, and threw us away. We should be mad. It would be pathetic for them to expect us to just smile and say Thanks for sticking the knife in our backs, please do it again!"

"I know, but now we're not in a great spot," Melania said.

"We weren't going to be regardless after last night," Niles said. "All we can do is raise a little hell for the rest of them. I would have ripped into them myself, but to be fair, I never trusted them to begin with."

"And yet you still went along with the plan?" Melania asked.

"I trusted you," Niles said.

"And I let you down," Melania sighed. "I let down both you and Connor."

"Well a pity party isn't going to help us now," Niles said.

"You seem oddly at ease," Melania remarked.

"Maybe I'm just glad to get you to myself now," Niles replied.

"Too soon," Melania said as she held up a hand. "Don't go there."

"Hey, I thought I was done for when we were swapped," Niles said, "I was ready to give up cause I thought no matter what I did there would be no way out. But there was. You came through for me and turned it around. So now it's time to do it again."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** I didn't mean to lose my temper. My goal was to speak to Liz honestly about how I felt and then see if we could move on...but I guess how I felt was really a lot more hurt and betrayed than I realized. I had a lot of anger in me, but not all of it was directed it at her. I felt like a failure. I put trust in the wrong person, and what's worse is that Connor was the one who paid the price, not me. Whatever the case though, I'm pretty sure I've drawn a line now between me and Liz.

 **Liz-** Well, my personal space has been utterly raped to hell and back by Melania. And yes it is possible for a woman to rape a woman, but only if she is under the influence of the patriarchy, which Melania clearly is after all the time she's spent with Connor and Niles. Could I have handled that situation better? Yes, but it was a delicate position and not as black and white as Melania may think. A misstep could have been fatal for me. I do have to simply embrace that I made the choice that felt best to me, and if that makes an enemy of Melania, then I'll just have to get her out next.

 **Niles-** I'm never going to suck up and kiss ass here, I didn't want to play nice last round, but I bit my tongue...mostly. Since Melania said it was a good play, and I trusted her. Now we're paying the price for it now, so you know what? If being nice didn't work, then I say let's just go all out. We're not going to get our way by saying please, we need to fight for it and send the message that we're not going to be walked all over.

Ricko shuffled along the road with determination. He spotted Simpson in the distance and instantly waved vigorously.

"Hey, hey, over here!" he exclaimed.

Simpson glanced at the apparition of Damian.

"Think he's talking about you or me?" he asked.

"Hey there, best friend!" Ricko exclaimed.

 _I hate to admit it, but probably you. Only because I can't imagine myself allowing him to think of me as his friend for any longer than five minutes._

"Hi Ricko," Simpson greeted.

"I'm glad I found you!" Ricko exclaimed.

"I've been here all along," Simpson said with a shrug.

"No but I mean...okay just hold up, I have a plan and you're going to want to hear it," Ricko said.

"Alright?" Simpson said uncertainly.

"Okay, so I was thinking...what am I doing, wasting my time, trying to find new friends, when I have the original granola right here!?" Ricko exclaimed. "We need to get back together if we're going to survive this."

 _How convenient. He forgets all about you, then suddenly we're best friends again when he votes in the minority._

"I feel exactly the same way," Simpson said.

 _First Sashonelle, now this? How many people are you going to let take a part of you?_

"Hey, if they keep coming to us, that means that they have a reason to want us around," Simpson said in a hushed voice.

 _You don't need to whisper, he can't hear your thoughts, remember?_

"You can't even whisper a thought, who said I'm whispering!?" Simpson retorted.

"Okay, okay, so get ready for this," Ricko said. "I think we can take over this game with a merge-wide Guys' Alliance!"

"Oh?" Simpson said. "Well, I guess we can bring it up..."

"Actually, time for surprise number two!" Ricko exclaimed while pointing to an empty alley.

"What...what exactly am I looking for?" Simpson asked.

"Hang on..any second now..." Ricko said, still waiting in eager anticipation.

Eventually a confused Christian and Scout rounded the bend.

"You guys made it! I trust you found the code I left for you!" Ricko exclaimed.

"You mean the poorly drawn arrows that said 'For Scout and Christian only?' Yeah, I think the whole game could see that," Christian remarked.

"Okay, okay, well now it's time for surprise Number Three!" Ricko cheered.

"Wait, what was surprise number one?" Scout asked.

"Who knows how his mind works," Christian just remarked.

"Okay guys, I need us to get real close," Ricko said. "Up against the wall...closer, closer...come on, just a little bit more."

The four awkwardly squished along the brick wall between two dumpsters.

"Now, get ready to enter...the Base of Operations!" Ricko cheered.

He grabbed a cord and tugged at it. Nothing happened.

"Wait, wait, I just need to work out the kinks," Ricko assured. "Prepare to be dazzled though!"

Eventually he pulled loose the cord and triggered a dirty tarp to release and cover the four boys.

"Behold!" Ricko exclaimed.

However, the sudden tug, caused some of the bricks to become dislodged and toppled into Ricko's head. The boy collapsed against the tarp, falling to the ground wrapped in the white rag.

"Well...productive meeting," Christian remarked as the boys dispersed again.

As Scout left the area, Sashonelle slunk up next to him and slipped her arm through his.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Boys' Alliance," Scout stated.

"Something I should be concerned about?" Sashonelle asked.

Scout glanced back to see Ricko struggling to get up, but due to him being wrapped in the tarp now, was simply walking into walls.

"I highly doubt it," Scout replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** So I got to thinking...why didn't my alliance work? We had a deal...and then Connor ends up leaving next anyways. Then it occurred to me, I'm forgetting all about my original bro! Simpson was my friend and ally at the start, and getting us back together is a key to success! You never cut out band members...unless they steal from the New Van Fund...or keep breaking expensive guitars...or "choose their education" over the band...but Simpson didn't do any of that stuff! Also I took out Niles, because he's kind of scary and I think he might try to kill me now that Connor's not around to hold him back, so not taking that risk!

 **Scout-** It is good to be included in new deals..even ones that are doomed for failure such as this one. If Ricko sees me as an asset though, then that means there is another step that I can achieve in getting closer to a clear path to the end.

 **Simpson-** Ricko...he's a nice guy. I can't really blame him for not reaching out to me sooner when...I wasn't exactly in any hurry to pull him back in. I think he really does mean well though, and he's not giving up. I appreciate that.

 _I think you mean he's stupid._

There you go being rude again.

 _It's not rude if it's in your own head._

Sounds like you almost wish you were the figment of imagination. Seems like an easy excuse to fall back on.

 _I don't remember you being this sassy with me._

You also don't remember creating me, but we're both still here.

* * *

Simpson returned from the set of dumpsters and walked back into a the building. He found Kelly sitting at the couch.

"Well, fancy running into you here," Kelly remarked. "Just kidding, there's nothing coincidental or cute about running into you here, so don't get the wrong idea. I've been waiting for you so that we can talk."

"Is that so?" Damian said, rolling up his sleeves. "Never took you for much of a talker."

"Keen eye, that's cause I'm not," Kelly remarked as she got up. "But we all need to step outside the box once in a while, don't we?

"What's the urgent matter?" Damian asked.

"I was just thinking about what Christian said earlier," Kelly said. "If you make your alliance blatant, you're going to get targeted. Well what about us? We're at four out of nine now, if people are going to make a move on us, now's when it will happen."

"You're worried about the rest of those idiots coming together?" Damian laughed. "Not likely."

"Ah yes, and there's that learned cockiness, another trait you absorbed from Christian no doubt," Kelly remarked.

"What are you talking about? You call everyone idiots all the time," Damian argued.

"Oh I do, and it's true, they are," Kelly said. "But you what sets us maybe one level apart? Not being idiots. If we take it easy, get complacent, then we're just a couple more dolts rolling the wheel of chance. Sure, maybe we're in the clear, but as little I think of the rest, I'm not going to doubt that they can calculate basic math. We made a bold move last round, now we're basically relying on Scout and Sashonelle to stick with us. Maybe they will, maybe they won't, but seems like a gamble to be our lives on it."

"So what are you getting at?" Damian asked.

"Oh, I'm just musing, you know," Kelly said, "just speaking my thoughts."

"Well why don't you tell it to someone who cares then?" Damian asked.

"Okay, good, I was actually hoping to speak with the other guy anyways," Kelly said. "How do I bring him out? Is there a trigger word, or do I just need to bash you in the head? Cause I will gladly do the latter if necessary."

"That wimp only comes out when I want," Damian remarked. "He knows his place n-"

Simpson rolled back down his sleeves.

"Hi Kelly," he said. "For what it's worth, I agree. I never like feeling like a good thing isn't going to last. I don't want us to get picked off either."

"Now we're talking," Kelly said. "So now we have to ask ourselves,if people do come against us, you know, hypothetically, who are they going to target?"

Simpson shrugged.

"It could be anyone," Kelly continued, "unless of course, someone took the first step and threw someone under the bus. But none of us would do that right? It's not like there's anyone of us four that would gleefully betray their own allies to serve their own needs?"

 _Any of us would do that, and she knows it full well._

"What about Christian?" Simpson asked his apparition.

 _Probably, but it wouldn't be against us, so who cares?_

"Right...it wouldn't," Simpson said.

"Well I can see you're deep in thought, and I've exerted my social interaction quota for the day, so I'll be going now," Kelly said.

Meanwhile, Shelby was approaching the same building with determination, she was stopped though by Christian grabbing her by the collar.

"Letgo!" Shelby snapped as she broke free.

"I'm just doing you a favor," Christian said. "You're wasting your time."

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Shelby retorted.

"Allow me to finish," Christian said. "You're wasting your time, trying to get anyone in there to flip. They're strategical, logical, you know, boring. Me though? I don't care for that, maybe you could actually impress me, convince me you could do some damage. After last night, I was expecting some fireworks from people like you or Niles, instead it's Melania and Liz who are having all the fun letting their venom escape. Surely you've got more to give."

"And you're not afraid that I'll just immediately sell you out for trying to make a move on your allies?" Shelby asked.

"Oh please, no one cares about what you have to say," Christian remarked. "I could tell you I'm a murderer and they still wouldn't bat an eye."

"You being a murderer would be the least surprising thing you could possibly tell me," Shelby retorted.

"Well, I'm not," Christian said. "But I am offering you a chance here. Will you take it?"

"Hm...no!" Shelby said before stamping on Christian's foot. "If I'm getting through this game, it's not going to be because of you!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** I have to be careful about how I approach this. I want people to start thinking about what's going to happen so they can come to their conclusions as if it was their own idea. I still have to be careful here about making myself too known. If this does backfire, you better believe I'm not taking the fall for it.

 **Damian-** I don't even know what Kelly is getting at here, she's just trying to start trouble by creating paranoia and not even giving an answer.

 _You know, how do we really know Christian is going to be loyal to us. I mean, isn't this just how his style is, he uses people until they bore him._

Well then stop being so boring and you'll have nothing to worry about!

 **Christian-** Whether Shelby accepts my offer or not, it doesn't actually matter. I just like to push her buttons, I know she's just itching to burn this place down if it means she can get to me. And I'd love to see it happen.

(Later)

The group of ten met Jeanette out in the wasteland.

"Welcome to the challenge of this grand game!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Oh we've got a fun one today."

"Where's the other guy?" Christian asked.

"Who cares!?" Jeanette exclaimed. "Perhaps he realized that he's unwanted here. Now if you'll just come with me..."

Jeanette led the group over a dune and present to them a structure, seemingly established out of old barrels, crates, and car parts into a circular shape.

"Behold, the Colosseum of Doom!" she presented proudly. "Isn't it nice, I think it really captures the essence of the barbaric ruthless world that we've entered in this age."

"Sure," Shelby remarked.

"This is where our challenge will take place, but let's take a look inside first," Jeanette said.

The group entered through a passage and found themselves in a strewn mess of platforms and beams dangling from chains and loose cords. Along the floor were various pits, filled with jutting spikes from all sides.

"Lovely, just lovely," Jeanette cooed.

"Welcome, champions!" a muffled voice exclaimed.

Everyone looked up to a see a throne made of twisted metal lowered from a higher point. Sitting in it was Chris McClean with large shoulder pads made of spiked bones and an ominous gas mask over his face.

"Welcome to the fight of your life!" he exclaimed. "Many will enter...only one will leave!"

"Oh come on, are you buying this?" Jeanette remarked to the competitors. "Surely not. Way too tacky, no effort in keeping up the illusion."

"This is your next challenge!" Chris continued. "Survive! Do whatever it takes to make sure that it's your opponents who fall to their knees and not you, there are no rules here, do whatever it takes! Oh and one more thing..."

Chris flipped a switch followed by a small quake. Suddenly black water began pouring in out of several sources.

"This water has been infected and polluted with the excess of destruction, you do not want to go for a swim in here," Chris said. "Anyone who does, will lose their shot at immunity! Well that's all there is too it."

"Hmph," Jeanette huffed as she tried to exit and ended up getting drenched in the black water.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** After all that's happened, I'd certainly feel better with immunity. Do I need it? Maybe, maybe not, but if I win then I know that I'm not going anywhere and I can bring all the fire power I need.

 **Niles-** I already know I'm in the minority, and now I've got two challenge wins to my name. No point in holding back now, time to make it three.

 **Sashonelle-** This challenge sounds all sorts of gross and aggressive. Hopefully I can just take a step to the side and let the rest take each other out.

The final 10 quickly scattered in different directions in the coliseum. The black water seeping along the ground, lapped at their feet. Melania and Niles both ran for the west side of the structure. Melania pulled ahead and clambered up the side to reach a higher ledge. Sashonelle followed the two, however instead of climbing up after Melania, she spotted a danging chain, hanging from a platform and decided to use it to start pulling herself up. Niles climbed up the wall after Melania and behind him, Shelby followed.

"Well, hello there," Shelby said as the two pulled up to the ledge at the same time. "This might be a good chance to-"

Shelby didn't get the chance to finish though, since Niles grabbed a sheet of metal and tried to swing it at her.

"Whoa, whoa, uncalled for," Shelby remarked.

Niles took another jab at her though and knocked her back. Shelby stumbled backwards, but managed to grip the side of the wall before hitting the forming black pool. The water was rising at an alarming rate. Melania continued to make her way upwards. Niles moved to follow, but found his ankle clutched by Shelby.

"Aha! We could have worked together, but now it's too late for that!" Shelby exclaimed.

Niles tried to kick Shelby off of his leg, but she held on vigorously.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the coliseum, Kelly, Scout, Damian, and Christian were trying to jump up to the hanging beams, low enough for them to reach. Kelly and Christian pulled themselves up and shakily walked along the narrow platform to keep their balance. Damian struggled for a bit, dangling over the edge, but he was eventually able to get himself up. Scout was less lucky and his grip slipped, dropping him back down to the ground. He glanced around and saw the oncoming water. He decided to change his tactic and run for the east wall. Kelly, Christian, and Damian were leaping between the beams and platforms, trying to stay higher while also maintaining their balance.

"Aha," Kelly noted as she spotted a metal pole lying on one platform.

She picked it up and spun it like a weapon.

"The tables have turned," she remarked as she swung it at Christian.

Christian caught the attack in his hands though, and the two tugged over the pole.

"Very predictable of you," Christian noted.

Kelly managed to pull the pole free and accidentally swung it into Damian's head.

"Ow!" the boy winced as he fell backwards.

He gripped the edge of the beam and dangled dangerously over the edge.

"Okay, now it's your turn," Kelly said as she took another jab at Christian.

Christian stepped aside. Kelly spun her weapon around, only to end up making contact with the chain suspending the corner of the beam.

"Oops," she remarked.

The chain snapped loose, and the beam swung on its axis, only being supported on one side now. Damian was flipped to the top, while Kelly desperately clung to her staff which had gotten tangled in the now free chain. Christian clung to her body.

"Get off of me!" Kelly snapped.

"Never," Christian retorted.

Damian managed to pull himself back up and stand on the small surface space left. He looked around and cautiously eyed the next nearest platform before jumping to it and landing.

"Get off, get off," Kelly said as she tried to nudge Christian off of her.

In all her movement, though, she ended up dislodging the pole, and causing the both of them to plummet into the black pool of water.

"Looks like we've got our first casualty, and it's a double!" Chris exclaimed. "Kelly and Christian are out!"

Scout meanwhile had managed to chase after Ricko and Liz who were running towards the east as the water gained on them. Ricko leapt up and clung to a series of twisted bars. He used the warped ladder to pull himself up. Liz glanced up cautiously, trying to find something that was in her reach. She decided to test opening a car door that was jammed against the wall. She found it led into a much deeper passage though.

"Well, don't mind if I do," she said as she crawled in.

Scout was still falling behind. The water was coming up from behind him. He tried to run faster. He knew he would not have much time to pull himself up. He was able to spot a large pipe protruding from the base though. He threw himself forward and rolled into the tunnel, just as the water splashed up behind him.

"Alright, still in this!" Ricko cheered as he continued to climb.

He grabbed what looked like the top of a street lamp, but as he did, it came loose, and ended up releasing a stream of oil into his face. The boy spluttered before slipping and falling into the black water.

"And another one falls! Ricko has no chance at winning immunity!" Chris announced.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** I don't have time to worry about working with people here, I gotta be out for myself. There are two options, either I win immunity or I don't.

 **Kelly-** I don't care too much that I'm out. Christian is out too, which is fine by me.

 **Ricko-** Gee, these challenges really aren't my thing, are they?

Niles managed to finally pry his foot loose from Shelby's grip and continued to run along the spiraling ledge. Shelby pulled herself up and chased after him. Melania already had taken a lead on the both of them, she was pulling herself up on a vertical path, trying to get herself higher and higher out of reach. As Niles made his way along the path, though, he felt the ground tremble under his steps.

"Hm," he noted as he slowed down and tried to move more carefully.

With one step, the parts making up the platform just slid away and rolled down the side.

"Ha! Better be careful!" Shelby remarked from behind him.

However, other parts of the establishment began to come loose. A bin came crashing, down just in front of Shelby.

"Frick!" Shelby exclaimed as she backed up and narrowly dodged getting crushed.

More came following after. Shelby had to step from side to side to avoid a falling car seat, safe, parking cone, and front portion of a bulldozer.

"Frick, frick, frack!" she exclaimed with each narrow miss.

Sashonelle meanwhile had managed to pull herself up the chain and reach a spot on a hanging beam. She took a gracefully bow and struck a pose at reaching her stage. However, she suddenly had to duck from an oncoming trash can lid thrown at her.

"Well, that was just rude," she remarked as she glanced in the direction where it came from to see Melania.

The other girl looked for something else to throw. She settled on a wire net.

"Can't you just let me beautiful!?" Sashonelle sighed, before running over the edge and jumping out of the way.

Sashonelle found that she had little to grab onto now though. She desperately clutched another chain and swung through the air on it. She ended up swinging straight towards Damian. She collided with the boy and the two rolled down to another platform.

"Well, fancy running into you like this," she remarked as she landed on top of his body, face to face.

The platform they were on gave a groan followed by a lurch.

"That didn't sound good," Simpson remarked.

The two got up, just in time as the rope snapped and the platform dropped. The two jumped off. Simpson managed to cling to another nearby platform. Sashonelle didn't have anything in reach this time and instead dropped into the black sea.

In the interior of the structure, Scout was crawling through a tunnel that eventually expanded, allowing him to stand again. He climbed up along the inside of the wall of joined materials. He spotted some movement in the shadows and steadied his pace.

"Oh...hello there," Liz remarked as she moved towards Scout.

"Hello," Scout greeted.

"We don't have to be tense," Liz said. "We don't have to fight each other here."

"Technically, if we wish to win the challenge eventually we'll have to," Scout pointed out.

"Mm, that is true," Liz agreed.

The two were interrupted by the sound of a creaking though.

"What was that?" Liz said.

They received their answer when water started to spurt in through the cracks and flood.

"Time to run," Scout noted.

The two both ran side by side, trying to climb up and out of reach of the rising flood. The way up was proving more difficult, though, as they began to run out of portions to grab. Scout jumped up but found nothing in his reach that he could use to pull himself up. Liz attempted to scale a ridged sheet of metal, but ending up losing her grip. She tried to dig her nails in, but to no avail and slid into the rising pool of black water. Scout knew that he would be next though if he didn't find an escape in the next few minutes. He glanced around and found a broken thin metal tube. He clutched it and jammed in into the wall up above his head. He held on tightly and used it to pull himself up, just high enough to reach dent in the wall. Grabbing the dent he pulled himself up further. He saw an opening which he quickly pulled himself through, reaching a ledge back on the outside of the wall.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Sorry to be rude, but I want to win. This is still a competition, and right now I feel like I need immunity, so if I can take you out, I will.

 **Sashonelle-** (soaking wet, shakes off her head and lets drops of waters hit the wall in other direction) This is disgusting, but believe me I will still find a way to make pollution sexy.

 **Liz-** Hm, I wasn't expecting to win anyways. This kind of testosterone induced war game is the exact sort of thing that would enable the patriarchy to dominate once again.

"It would seem as though we're down to our final five in this challenge," Chris announced, "it's-gaagghghakk."

"Oh dear," Jeanette said as she came out from behind him. "Don't mind me, I just thought I ought to tighten your mask a bit. You can never be too careful with those things, one little sliver and they're rendered useless."

"Ammmmghghgh," Chris tried to work out as he fumbled with the mask.

"Anyways, Chris is right about one thing this is indeed our final five," Jeanette said. "Melania, Scout, Damian, Shelby, and Niles, which one will win immunity."

Niles and Shelby were currently trying to find space to cling to after the avalanche of items had ruined their path. Shelby clung to a wire while Niles had got himself situated between an upright bathtub and broken dumpster. Damian was still trying to balance on the dangling beams in the middle of the coliseum. Melania watched from her position on the west, while Scout watched from the east side. Niles spotted a dangling thin platform near him and decided to risk jumping to it. Shelby had the same idea though, both of them ended up jumping at the same time, colliding with each other and rolling into the black sea.

"And now we're down to three," Jeanette noted.

Melania was continuing her strategy of launching attacks from up high. She tossed a box towards Damian. It didn't hit him, but slammed against the platform, causing it to rock wildly. Damian clung to the chain desperately. Melania wasn't done with her attack though. Damian had to move fast and jump to another surface to avoid the oncoming projectiles. As Melania reached down to grab a chain to throw, the surface she was standing on folded it on itself. She was caught off guard and suddenly slid down along the side. She flailed her hands wildly trying to clutch what she could to stop her dissent. She caught the lip of the bathtub and managed to pull herself into the shell. Melania pulled herself up and looked out at the beams hanging before her. She pounced off from the tub and clutched the edge of one. Damian saw his chance to attack and quickly rushed over to the same beam. Melania moved faster than expected though. Soon she had pulled herself up, and as Damian ran towards her, she was now standing firmly in place. Damian realized that his attack might not be so effective, but it was too late for him. With a firm punch, Melania knocked him over the edge.

"We're down to just Melania vs Scout," Jeanette announced. "Who's it going to be!?"

Melania glared at Scout, and delivered a menacing point at him. She leapt across the beams and made her way across the coliseum, now a swirling storm of blue water. Scout decided to take an offensive approach. He grabbed a metal pipe and ran out to jump to the nearest platform. The two ended up meeting on a wide metal sheet hanging in the middle. The two circled each other, keeping their eyes locked carefully. Scout made the first move. Lunging at her and taking a jab with his weapon. Melania moved out of the way. Scout had the advantage of range though. Melania was not able to get close enough to him without risking receiving a blow. She backed up. Scout took the chance to keep her moving. He attacked again, guiding Melania towards the easy. Melania realized his approach. With another attack from Scout, Melania feigned stumbling backwards. Instead though she bent back and clutched the end of the platform, flipping herself over the edge. From here she was able to pull herself to the other end. She flipped back up, coming up from behind Scout.

"Got you!" she exclaimed with a firm kick to his back.

The robotic boy stumbled forward. He turned around, trying to defend himself. Melania was already charging to attack though, Scout wasn't able to get his defenses up. Melania slammed into him and knocked him over the edge, sending him plummeting into the black pool.

"And with that, Melania wins immunity!" Jeanette announced.

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Ha! I needed this, I really do feel good about this now. Last round was terrible for me, and I clearly don't know if I can feel safe. Now though I know for a fact that I'm not going anywhere, so it's time to fight!

 **Niles-** Melania winning immunity is the next best thing. The bad news though is that if people are still against the two of us, that leaves me as the only real option. So it's time to make sure that's not what happens!

 **Christian-** What's going to happen tonight? Time for the fun to begin again.

(Later)

Kelly, Liz, Damian, and Christian met together.

"Alright, so what's the plan of attack?" Damian asked.

"Well, I for one felt very personally attacked by Melania this morning," Liz stated.

"Yeah, except she's immune, in case you missed that part," Kelly remarked.

"I know that," Liz stated. "But if we can't get out her, then might as well finish off Niles. He's won two challenges, let's take this chance to get him out now."

"Sounds smart," Damian said.

"Works for me," Christian said.

"Good," Kelly stated.

"So we're all good then," Christian said.

"Yes we are," Kelly replied.

"No lingering issues or anything," Christian continued.

"None at all," Kelly said.

"Good," Christian replied.

"Very good," Kelly said.

Outside, Shelby approached Melania and Niles sitting on a car.

"Okay-" Shelby began.

"I am not interested in hearing your I Told You So's," Melania remarked.

"Well I did tell you so," Shelby said. "But now we're going to have to do something about this. My position hasn't changed. We need to make a move against Christian. I know I can get Sashonelle and Scout, with them and Ricko, we have the power to make this move."

"Honestly at this point I'm ready to just get out Liz," Melania remarked.

"Yeah that's great, but I didn't ask what you wanted," Shelby said. "This is the deal I'm offering you, take it or leave it."

"You're not in much of a position to negotiate," Melania retorted.

"Maybe if you had been more opening to negotiating last round your golden boy would still be in," Shelby shot back.

"Oh, that's it!" Melania snapped as she got up.

"Ladies," Niles said as he got between the two of them, "the fact that I'm having to be the voice of reason here is beyond messed up. Let's just get this over with, it's true this is our chance to make a move. And for what it's worth, I'm with Shelby. Christian sucks, and I don't see Liz actually posing much of a threat to us."

"Oh wow, just leave me here on my own," Melania said. "Fine, fine, whatever, so long as we knock out one of them."

"Glad we can come to an agreement," Shelby said as she turned around.

As Shelby walked away, Ricko suddenly fell down in front of her with a crash.

"What are you doing?" Shelby asked with concern.

"Just working on my...uh nothing! Working on nothing. You know, weird stuff, I'm weird like that, spontenous even!" Ricko exclaimed.

"Well pull yourself together, we've got work to do," Shelby said.

"Oh yeah, for sure!" Ricko said. "I've got, get ready for this...a plan! A plan to get out Niles!"

"What? No, no we're not doing that," Shelby groaned.

"But...he's scary," Ricko said.

"We're not doing that, dummy!" Shelby said as she shook Ricko. "We need Niles, this is our one chance left, and we are not screwing it up!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Christian-** You could cut the tension with a knife in that room. People are on edge, and that's to be expected, people get restless, they want bloodshed. Not just that, they want to claim crushing victories for themselves. Something tells me that this round will be nothing simple, and I look forward to seeing it unfold.

 **Shelby-** I am not backing down here, people refused to listen to me before and then they paid the price. They are going to hear me now and I'm gonna make sure that this round goes the way I need it to!

 **Niles-** Shelby hasn't exactly been the most reliable source, but right now she's a good starting point. She's always hated the New Mega Mutants alliance, which means she's already a free vote for us. If she actually can pull anyone in, then we'll need it.

 **Ricko-** Hm, Shelby really seems to have her mind made up...but then I got to thinking, and I'm a free spirit! Music isn't about doing what other people tell you to do, that's just selling out. It's about doing what's right for you, and so that's exactly what I'm going to do!

"Are you still having doubts?" Liz asked Kelly as the two walked along an empty rooftop.

"Doubts, thoughts, whatever you want to call it," Kelly said. "You know how Christian acts, he could be promising anything to anyone right now."

"He hasn't made a move on us yet," Liz said.

"Because he had his eyes set on Connor," Kelly said. "And we moved him out of the way."

"Well, I'm not here to play mind games," Liz said, "I know you want to say something to me, or rather, want me to say something to you. Well I'm not going to play that way, so just spit it out!'

"Fine, how do you feel about taking out Christian?" Kelly asked. "Get him out before he gets us."

"And leave the perfect chance to Melania and Niles to get revenge on us?" Liz asked.

"They already have the perfect chance," Kelly said. "If anything, this will help us. Show Sashonelle and Scout that we're more interested in working with them, start something new, and shut down any chance of them teaming up with Melania and Niles."

"Hm, it's possible," Liz said, "but I don't know..."

Meanwhile, Shelby peered in the window of a car to see Sashonelle sprawled out, trying to let the sun cover her dress.

"Hi there!" Shelby greeted.

"Oh yes, hello Shelby," Sashonelle said as she tilted around, rearranging her body into an upwards motion in a smooth bend. "Did I ever apologize for not voting the way I said I would last round?"

"You did not," Shelby replied.

"Good, because I don't actually care," Sashonelle replied.

"But you're going to be voting with me this time!" Shelby said.

"Am I now?" Sashonelle asked.

"You are if you want to survive this game," Shelby said. "Christian needs to leave!"

"Christian?" Scout asked as he approached the two.

"Yes, as I've said before, he is a danger!" Shelby said.

"Well he hasn't really shown much interest in working with either of us," Scout said.

"That is true," Sashonelle agreed. "And anyone who isn't interested in me, clearly has issues."

"So it's a deal then, we'll get him out this round!?" Shelby asked.

"Why not?" Sashonelle replied.

'You're not just saying that this time?" Shelby accused.

"Darling, even if I was," Sashonelle said coyly as she pressed her finger against Shelby's nose, "you'd have no way of knowing, now wouldn't you?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** After everything that's happened, I have my fears that breaking up our core is only asking for things to crash and burn. Kelly has her worries about Christian, they're not entirely unfounded, but if we engage into those fears then we will be disassembling the system that we have set for ourselves. Hmm...I don't like it.

 **Scout-** Christian leaving would not be a bad thing for me. Taking him off the pecking order will allow a new spot to open with Liz and Kelly. It may be an underhanded move, but Liz is no stranger to taking advantage of others to get what she wants. If she does not realize the parallel positions then she truly is blind.

 **Shelby-** Sashonelle and Scout let me down before, so don't get it wrong, I don't trust them at all here. But I trust that they're smart enough to see the way the numbers work. Right now we need each other, after that, it's back to no rules!

Kelly approached Scout in the street.

"Alright, last round I trusted you with what we were doing," Kelly said.

"And I complied," Scout added.

"So let's just keep doing the same thing," Kelly said. "I tell you what I'd like to see happen, and you don't screw me over. Although I think you'll have no qualms about this plan."

"I am listening," Scout replied.

"We take out Christian," Kelly said. "You, me, Liz, Sashonelle, and probably Shelby. Who cares what the rest do?'

"Hm, interesting," Scout said. "And I can assure you, Shelby will be doing the same."

"Keep in mind!" Liz said suddenly pushing herself into the conversation. "This is purely speculating. Allow me to present an alternative: We vote out Niles, we worry about Christian for the future."

"Also interesting," Scout said.

"And really it just makes sense," Liz said. "He's strong, he's won two challenges. If we don't get him out now, we might regret it."

"But my option is still open too," Kelly said.

"Well...how about when you two decide what you want to do, you let me know," Scout said. "Clearly there are fair points to both propositions."

Scout turned to leave the two girls. As he rounded the corner, he heard a sound.

"Psst...down here," someone said from the ground.

He looked down to see a grate. Getting down to his knees, Scout peered in and saw Ricko waving to him.

"Come on in!" Ricko said.

"What...is this?" Scout asked.

"This is the new and improved base of operations!" Ricko announced. "Come on in."

Scout awkwardly removed the grate and entered the moist chamber. He found Simpson and Christian already in the chamber as well.

"This place smells bad," Simpson remarked.

"Tell me about it, I thought that black water was gross, but I'm going to have to take a shower in it just to get the stench of this place out," Christian remarked.

"Okay, okay, guys, guys, it's time to discuss our plan of attack!" Ricko said. "And I saved you all the time of discussion and decided to cut straight to the conclusion. We're voting out Niles!"

"Pardon my confusion," Scout said, "but isn't Niles...also a boy?"

"Exactly, and he's not in the alliance! So he needs to leave so that we can be the only boys in the game!" Ricko said. "That way we'll truly be the Guys Alliance!"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Damian said sarcastically.

"Meeting adjourned!" Ricko exclaimed.

On the surface, Shelby was wandering the streets.

"Oh where did everyone get to now!?" she said to herself

"Well, well, look who it is," Christian remarked as he climbed out of a grate.

"Ah, returning from your natural environment?" Shelby remarked.

"The things people will do to avoid talking to you, I suppose," Christian remarked. "Surely you must be getting fed up with seeing how little everyone cares about you. Poor you, spending all your time trying to get out the one person who might actually help you."

"Say whatever you want, it won't change my mind!" Shelby said.

From a distance, Simpson and Damian eyed the two.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Simpson asked.

 _Probably nothing important. Stop worrying so much._

"Someone has to worry between the two of us," Simpson said.

 _Nothing bad is going to happen to us for trusting Christian._

"You believe that," Simpson said. "I just don't. And whatever we choose, we're both going to have to bear the scars of the result."

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Looks like we're faced with another decision. If we do aim to get Christian out then we're risking leaving the doors open for people to just run to him and turn the tables on us. I don't want to take that risk. But it's possible we're already in the crossfires. What to do, what to do?

 **Kelly-** Ideally, I'd like to pull this move off, and then replace Christian in the hierarchy with Scout. Not because I like Scout, but because I can understand him. We're similar, he's logical, he'll make logical decisions, and I can predict that.

 **Scout-** Looks like a fork in the road, and to be honest, whatever happens, I think I may be able to come out in a better position. The cracks are starting to form, and show themselves. Everything I've heard today I've put into storage in my mind, since I think all of it will provide sufficient ammo when I need to start playing harder.

 **Simpson-** I don't like the feeling of being used. Damian told me it's people like Sashonelle trying to use me, and I can see that. I think what he doesn't see is Christian is using us too. He acts like he's sincere, but what does he really love about us? Does he really care about who we are...or is he just in love with the idea what Damian represents?

(Elimination)

"Welcome, Final 10!" Chris exclaimed as the competitors gathered and sat down. "Welcome...to your doom!"

"Hmph, you already said that once this round," Jeanette said. "You cant' say it twice, that just doesn't make sense. How can they be introduced to their doom twice in one day? If they're already doomed once that should be enough. It really takes away from the word doom if you use it so liberally."

"Well for one of you this will be the end!" Chris said. "You know the rules, votes bad, you don't want them. Let's see who got the most!"

"The first vote is...for Christian!" Jeanette announced.

"Surprised you haven't gotten tired of writing my name down," Christian remarked to Shelby.

"Second vote," Chris said, "is for...Christian!"

"Third Vote...Niles!"

"Fourth Vote...Niles!"

"Fifth Vote...Christian!"

"Sixth vote..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christian!"

Christian furrowed his brow, but shot a smug smile to Shelby.

"Seventh vote," Jeanette said, "..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Is the same as all the rest...Christian!"

"Well," Christian said as he stood up, "looks like you-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Shelby said as she stood up and held a finger to his mouth. "I actually had a little something prepared for this moment, if that's alright."

"We still have some time to kill," Chris remarked with a shrug.

"Perfect," Shelby said, "Ricko...hit it!"

The area was suddenly filled with an upbeat latin beat as Shelby danced around Christian victoriously.

 _Do wop wop, wah wah wah, dop wah, ah yah yah yah_

 _Well my Mama told me that I'd me guys like you_

 _With the way that you act, the things that you do._

 _You're trouble with a capital T_

 _But I'm never gonna let you get to me!_

 _Today's the day_

 _there's only one thing left to say._

 _And that's bye bye bye!_

 _Yeah I'm telling you good..._

 _Bye bye bye!_

 _It's time for you to fly!_

 _Go on your way_

 _Today's the day_

 _I say no more_

 _I'm not gonna look at you anymore_

 _It's time that we leveled the score_

 _Yeah, you, you're that guy_

 _And the only thing I have to say_

 _Listen close before I send you on your way_

 _Bye bye bye!_

 _Go on ahead, no matter what you try!_

 _You're never gonna see me cry_

 _and now I'm singing good..._

 _bye bye bye!_

 _Time for you to go_

 _Don't you know_

 _It's the end of the show_

 _So why don't you be on your way_

 _take one last chance to say_

 _Good Byyyyyyyyeeeeee!_

"Well..." Christian said as Shelby finished to fireworks erupting in the air. "Not quite the breakdown I was expecting, but you're clearly unhinged so I'll count this as a victory."

"No you won't!" Shelby said angrily as she shoved Christian over the edge to be collected by the zombies waiting.

"Single digits now for you nine!" Chris said. "But the game is far from over! Keep on your toes or you could be next!"

 **Votes:**

 **Shelby-** Christian, it's now or never!

 **Melania-** Christian, consider this payback for Connor!

 **Christian-** My vote is for Niles, but I highly doubt you're leaving. I'm much more interested in seeing what other chaos happens tonight.

 **Niles-** Christian, you always annoyed me, so I hope this is the end for you.

 **Kelly-** Christian, when you look back on where you went wrong, let me tell you one thing: Me! Not Shelby, not Niles, this is my move!

 **Ricko-** Sorry Niles, I've already voted for you before, might as well finish the job.

 **Sashonelle-** Mm, Christian, you think you're all that, but let's be real...you're not. Bye.

 **Scout-** Christian, this is simply the move that makes the most sense for me.

 **Liz-** I've come to a decision, and I will be voting for Christian. I hope that I do not come to regret this choice, but I can tell that had you stayed too long, I would regret it.

 **Damian-** Believe me I've thought long about what I've wanted to do this round. Christian, you were the first person to see me, you allowed me to come out of hiding and regain my life...but does that really matter to you? Simpson is right, and I should have seen it sooner. You never really bothered to get to know me, you just wanted to see what sort of 'evil' you could bring out in me. And I'm more than that now.


	16. The Fast and the Frivolous

Chris McClean sat in an industrial designed hottub, wearing nothing but his bathing suit and gripping a can of soda in his hand.

"Welcome, viewers!" he said with a relaxed smile. "Welcome to Total Drama Armageddon, the show with non-stop thrills, twists, and explosions!"

"Oh what's that, Chrissy, I can't quite make you out," Jeanette said as she stepped onto the scene. "Why don't you step into the light!?"

The female host kicked a nearby lamp into the pool. To her disappointment nothing happened.

"Nice try, but this isn't actually water," Chris explained as he got up to reveal no splash or drip. "It's just highly stimulated air."

"Hmph," Jeanette scowled. "Well, last time on-"

"Last time on Total Drama Armageddon!" Chris finished. "People were itching to make a move as Shelby tried to rally the troops against Damian, but Kelly had the same idea and was already turning his own allies against him. Meanwhile, Ricko tried to rework his male alliance with...mixed results."

"Mixed results!? It was a complete failure!" Jeanette said.

"Anyways," Chris moved ahead, "the challenge involved a battle of DOOM, using only their wits and the resources they could find, the final 10 battled to death eh more or less. In the time Melania reigned victorious, swiping the crown from her boyfriend-"

"It's complicated," Jeanette interjected.

"Niles," Chris completed. "Liz wanted to use the chance to get Niles out, as did Ricko. Christian thought he was sitting right in the eye of the storm, safe from the spreading fire, but he couldn't have thought wronger, since he ended up leaving in an 8-2 vote, sending him packing, with a song to boot!"

"Now though, we've reached the final 9, single digits," Jeanette said. "And all are hungry for the win. I think we're in for a very exciting episode as things begin to take shape."

"So don't change the channel," Chris said. "It's time for more Total Drama Armageddon!"

(Merge)

Kelly and Liz were sitting in a room together as the sunrise crept in through the hollow windows.

"Well, Christian is gone," Liz recounted. "Time to move on from here."

"You're still feeling like it was the wrong move?" Kelly asked.

"Any move we made was bound to have consequences," Liz replied. "We made this decision together, it's the one we felt best with, now we just have to make sure we don't come to regret the consequence. My biggest worry is just the instability of the game now. We've opened the door for big moves to happen, who knows what will walk through."

And that moment, Shelby entered the door.

"Good morning, girls!" she exclaimed giddily, shuffling her shoulders as she slid over to them. "What a lovely morning it is, just us girls enjoying the lady company! Uh, where's Damian?"

Kelly gave a shrug and remarked, "He wanted to be by himself I think."

"Perfect!" Shelby exclaimed as she threw her arms around Liz and Kelly. "That means we just got some time for the feminine bond. I know things might have been a little tense for a few days there."

"You mean how you were obsessed with us?" Kelly retorted.

"All part of the business," Shelby assured brightly.

"Forgive me for asking, but what do your actions have to do with journalism?" Liz asked.

"It's simple, really," Shelby assured. "When it comes to chasing a story sometimes you've got to put your whole life into it, set your mind to becoming who you need to be to get your hands on the truth! And to me that story was: Shelby Sands doesn't get voted out by obvious alliance."

"Uh-huh," Liz remarked skeptically.

"But now, now Christian is all gone and we can get back to working together with that bond we had going right back at the start," Shelby said, "I know you felt it, female empowerment. Women Suffrage. Social Justice, I'm all for it!"

"And why, exactly, would we want to trust you after you spent the last three rounds trying to convince everyone that we were evil incarnate?" Liz asked.

"Hey they wanted to vote out YOU last round, I said no way, Jose, and kept it on the real devil," Shelby said. "You're welcome for that, by the way. But let's be real here, girls, the rest of these suckers...well kind of suck. Do we really just want to let them stamp all over us? You know it's going to happen if you don't let me help you out!"

Kelly and Liz glanced at each other.

"And, you didn't hear this from me," Shelby added sneakily, "but I may have heard from a reliable source that there's a budding boys' alliance on the horizon."

"A WHA-AAREHAKJFHFJDKLAUILKNZLDJLJKE!" Liz screamed while clutching her heart before falling to the ground.

"Wow great job, I think you just gave her a heart attack," Kelly remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** The game keeps on moving and I have to be ready to move with it! Yeah, Liz and Kelly shut me out back on Mega Mutants, but you know what, so did everyone else in the game at this merge. I tried to work with them, they threw me away until they absolutely needed me. I even said we can go our separate ways after this, and I'm doing that first before anyone tries to put me back in the bottom. You had your chance and you lost it!

 **Kelly-** I think that move needed to happen last round. Christian was an unreliable ally and he would have caused problems for us sooner or later. Shelby...isn't exactly an improvement if I'm being honest.

 **Liz-** Mob mentality can be a dangerous thing, but it can also be a good thing too. If you can keep people focused on a goal, they might look away from the true threat. It's a great technique for governments, really. What I'm getting at here is that until last round, things were heading in a steady pace that worked for us. Now I don't know where we stand, my alliance with Kelly and Damian is only one third of the game, and if people wanted to finish the job, they could. And now I'm hearing about a boys' alliance!? This cannot be allowed to happen!

 **Shelby-** It actually wasn't that hard to figure out about the guys' alliance. Ricko didn't necessarily have to tell me, but he's a horrible liar.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Shelby walked up to Ricko as he yawned and stretched out from the cot he was sleeping on._

 _"Alright, Ricko, I know we may have voted separately," Shelby began._

 _"Wait what!?" Ricko exclaimed. "Who told you!? I'd never! Boys' alliance, what boys' alliance!? I'd never even dream of it, what a dumb idea, who would come up with something like that!?"_

 _"Okay, whatever you say," Shelby replied._

* * *

Melania walked along the street with Niles at her side.

"Well, last night was a nice dosage of pay back," Niles remarked.

"Agreed," Melania said, "but we're not out of the woods yet."

"Are we ever going to be out of the woods?" Niles sighed.

"If we want to win, not likely," Melania replied.

"Well that sucks," Niles sulked.

"It's going to require hard work," Melania said. "We made progress last round, but things could just as easily fall right back to the way they if we're not careful. I don't want to rely on Shelby or Ricko, they're too unpredictable. Liz was supposed to be with us and she chose to make a move instead, so we have no way of trusting she won't just do the same thing if we let her. That leaves one option, we need to lock down Scout and Sashonelle."

"Great, and how do we do that?" Niles asked.

"By talking with them," Melania replied bluntly.

"Sounds like a job for you," Niles said.

"It would probably be more encouraging for them if we were both present," Melania said.

"Nah, believe me, I'd just make things more awkward, you're better at that kind of thing," Niles said as he backed up.

"Very well," Melania sighed.

Melania then walked over to the series of cars where Sashonelle and Scout were known to frequent.

"Good morning," Melania greeted to Sashonelle, lying in a sprawled out pose in the car seat.

"Mhm," Sashonelle greeted lazily with a flip of her hair to allow a glance towards her visitor.

"Melania," Scout greeted while walking towards her. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk," Melania replied.

"Talking sounds very beneficial for the both of us," Scout said.

"Last round I think was a good move for both of us," Melania said. "It's true, those four had a core in this game that all of us were revolving around, but now we've broken the pattern and I don't want to return to it."

"Mm, so what are you proposing?" Scout asked.

"I'd like for us to work together," Melania said. "We may not have had the chance to do so before, but last round changed the game and I think it's simply the smartest thing to make sure that we keep each other safe and try to take some power for both of us, rather than leaving it in the hands of others."

"That does sound like the most effective way to play," Scout agreed/

"Then we're on the same side," Melania said, "I've got Niles, you've got Sashonelle."

"No one's _got_ me, dear," Sashonelle remarked as she got up, flipping her hair again and sliding to be between the two. "But that doesn't mean I can't lend myself to use if it fits my fancy."

"Well does it?" Melania asked.

"Anything that keeps me safe is fancy fine with me," Sashonelle said, coiling a strand of hair around her finger.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** After last round, you can practically feel the tension in the air. It's like a bunch of light switches went off in everyone's head, and now everyone is preparing to be the next mastermind. The girls in this game all have sky high egos and are going to be butting heads soon enough at this rate. I'm steering clear of it, that's not my scene.

 **Melania-** The battle is far from over, I know this. Last round, almost everyone came together to take out Christian, but this doesn't necessarily mean anything for us. With players like Shelby and Ricko just doing their own thing, the numbers could just as easily flip back in the opposite direction. I haven't talked much at all with Scout and Sashonelle, but it's time for that to change. Rather than competing for loyalty with the middle players we should be teaming up against them.

 **Scout-** Melania is a very methodical player. She doesn't engage in any sort of talk that won't further he own game. This could be useful, this could be dangerous. I am glad that she is opening the venue of talk though, it means that little by little my position in this game is rising and more players are going to require my support. That means targeting me is going to be less and less of a possibility.

 **Sashonelle-** Ugh, Melania, she thinks she's so tough, like she runs this whole show and we're all blessed to have her even talk to us. (Shake of her hand causing her strands of hair to bounce behind her.) Darling, please. I am Sashonelle, I am going to be mononymous one of these days and you don't get to that status by tough talk. It's from being better than all the rest.

"So," Sashonelle said, falling back into her seat, allowing her spine to neatly fall into place along the groove of the torn seat, "what's your read on her?"

"She's driven," Scout said, "she has a goal in mind and she's intend on setting out a clear concise plan to reach it. She won't waste time with any frivolities that won't get to her goal."

"Mm, so what's the final verdict?" Sashonelle asked.

"She's dangerous," Scout stated.

"Well, don't look now, but looks like visiting hours aren't over yet," Sashonelle remarked as she glanced towards Kelly and Liz approaching. "Shall we divide and conquer?"

Sashonelle got up and slid towards Liz, draping her arm around the other girl's.

"Why Liz, looking lovely today," Sashonelle remarked as she dragged her away. "Come to talk about some fashion tips? I'll admit, it might take more than that to see an improvement, but I'm willing to help where I can."

"Fashion and beautification are shackles implemented on woman to give the false message that we must change who we are to be accepted," Liz retorted.

"Sure darling," Sashonelle said as she flicked a strand of hair on the other girl.

"I wanted to talk about the game," Liz stated. "I think things opened up a bit after last night, but I would like to see us continue to stick together."

"Mm, yes, that does make sense," Sashonelle remarked.

"The women have the upper hand here, but we can just as easily lose that if we give in to the oppressive nature of the men," Liz said. "We're better off combining our clever minds and staying on top."

"Mhm," Sashonelle said while adjusting her hair.

"So can I count on you moving forward?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, darling, that's up to you to decide," Sashonelle replied.

"That wasn't a very straight answer," Liz said.

"I know," Sashonelle replied looking her straight in the eyes.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Scout had gotten together.

"Well, I'm glad to see they're talking," Scout remarked.

"I doubt it's going well," Kelly said.

"Why do you say that?" Scout asked.

"Because I know Liz," Kelly replied. "But forget about them. You and I are still good."

"Of course," Scout replied.

"So with Christian gone, we should have no trouble keeping our pieces lined up," Kelly said. "Damian and Liz might be a little shaken up by this choice, but they knew it was happening. You think we'll have any trouble with Sashonelle?"

Scout glanced towards Sashonelle.

"I don't think she's going anywhere," Scout remarked.

"Perfect," Kelly said, "Then we have five, that's a majority, we can pick off all the rest. Who do you want gone next?"

"I don't see much of a threat posed from Shelby and Ricko," Scout said. "The other two are much stronger. Niles has won multiple challenges, and Melania has an iron will."

"Agreed," Kelly said. "Plus I don't see Liz changing her sights off of those two. Looks like we've got a plan."

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Sashonelle is...not someone I would label as a feminist. She may consider herself to be 'fierce' because she presents herself as an object for male desire, but in fact she is nothing but another manufactured brick in the wall designed to keep women in their place. The entire idea of a strong woman is undermined by the fact that it is a concept meant to entice male viewership. All that being said, I don't like her, but I need to make sure she stays in place with us.

 **Sashonelle-**...And then you have Liz. She thinks because she reads books that she understands people. Please, I understand people, because it is my job, my life, to give them what they want. If I misstep once, I'm done and out forever. She doesn't know a thing about what it's like! I may not have given her the answer she wanted to hear, but I'm not going to let her think of me as just another minion she can manipulate.

 **Kelly-** I like talking to Scout, it's easy to just talk straight strategy, no emotion thrown in. I don't have to worry about anything, we can just get the job done. He sees things the same way I do, the clear threat here remains Melania and Niles, so if we can keep the plan on them, then that will keep things right on track the way we need it to be.

 **Scout-** Melania may have come to me for help. Perhaps she has some valid points. But I see her as dangerous as well. If I vote the way Melania wants then I will be burning bridges with Kelly and Liz, while allowing Melania to remove me when she pleases. It's not worth the risk.

Ricko was currently in the process of climbing up a shattered building. The structure was still standing, but covered in holes and sunken parts of the walls and interior. Ricko had to struggle just to pull himself up to the roof where he found Damian, sitting on the edge by himself. The other boy moved his hands aimlessly, almost unconsciously, tossing bits of debris down.

"Hey there, friend!" Ricko greeted. "Gee, it was tough getting up here."

"Yeah, I came up here to be alone," Damian remarked.

"I know, I'm upset about the boys alliance caving in on itself too," Ricko said as he sat down next to the other boy, "I'm still not even sure how that happened."

"It's not that," Damian said. "I was just thinking about Christian. I voted him out. I mean, it wouldn't have made a difference, but I probably could have spoken up, gotten it onto someone else."

"Right, that's confusing," Ricko said, "but you didn't because..."

"Because I realized the voice in my head was right, all along," Damian said. "I didn't want to admit it, but...how can I deny it, when a part of me knew it all along? I thought Christian cared about me, because he understood me...but it wasn't that. He ONLY wanted to be with me because of this fascination. He never asked about who I was as a person, or about my life. I was just another object of fascination for him."

"Mhm, I see," Ricko said, clearly somewhat confused. "Mind if I ask uh...which one of you am I talking to?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure at the moment," the boy replied while looking back out at the ruined city. "Everything just seems like a blur right now."

"Well, does that mean I should call you Simian?" Ricko asked.

"No," the boy replied.

"Hm...well you know what I think?" Ricko suggested, "I think you should sing about it!"

"I don't want to," Damian said.

"Oh, I think you do," Ricko said as he began to play his guard.

Damian couldn't help but move to the beat as he walked along the narrow ledge.

 _My heart still beats_

 _My eyes still see._

 _I breathe the same air._

 _So why does it feel so different?_

 _Why do I feel so lost?_

 _All that I've known_

 _All that I've learned_

 _Comes rushing back again._

Damian slid down the side of the wall, landing on another crushed, slanted ledge.

 _All that I've known..._

 _Yet never knew I knew._

 _It all makes sense, it all means nothing at all._

 _All this time, it's been one constant fall._

 _And now I don't know where I am_

 _I don't know how I can go on._

 _Can I lose myself again?_

 _Can I close my eyes, can I stay and hide?_

 _Can I forget all that I've learned, all that I now know?_

 _The answer's there, right in front of me, all I need to do..._

 _Is put one foot in front of the other._

 _My legs still walk._

 _My ears still hear._

 _But all of these sounds, all of these words make all wrong sort of sense_

 _And now that I know...it's just the way that I am..._

Meanwhile, a block over, Melania had returned to meet with Niles.

"How did your meeting good?" Niles asked.

"About as well as could be expected," Melania remarked. "I think we can pull Scout over to our side, and he should have Sashonelle as well. He sees the logic of breaking up the other three. We just need to make sure Ricko and Shelby don't mess things up."

"Wouldn't put it past them," Niles scoffed.

"We'll get them under control," Melania said."What about you though? Why didn't you want to talk to them? It'll be harder to vouch for you if people think you don't even want anything to do with them."

"I disagree, I think it will actually be much more difficult than the alternative," Niles said. "You've seen how I am, I just get people to hate me, not like me."

"You got me to like you," Melania replied.

"And that was a miracle," Niles said. "I start fights, I don't make peace."

"Maybe you could change that," Melania suggested.

"Maybe," Niles said, "but if I could, you'd think I would have done so already?"

Niles stepped aside and walked out into the street. The rhythm of Ricko's strings echoed along the walls as Niles began to move to it as well.

 _Fires still burn._

 _Winds still shake._

 _The earth keeps on spinning._

 _And I'll keep on raising hell._

 _Because it's all I've ever known._

 _All that I've been taught, all that I've lived._

 _All that I know that I'm good for._

 _Cause I know it's just who I am._

 _I can't sing a song, the words only come out wrong._

 _I can't draw with paint, I can only spread my taint._

 _And I know it's all I'll ever be._

 _One thing right._

 _One thing I can do._

 _All that I've known_

 _Is to raise hell._

 _Is to fight, is to break bones into a million little that'll fall to the ground_

 _So that I can know that I'll still be around!_

 _Because it's all that I know..._

 _It's all that I am..._

As Sashonelle and Kelly departed back the way they had come, Scout was left with Liz.

"Well, I suppose that went well," Liz remarked. "I would never tell a MALE designed robot to control a woman-"

"But you wish for me to keep Sashonelle from straying from your plans," Scout finished.

"NO!" Liz snapped. "But...if it so happened that it worked out like that, I guess I wouldn't complain."

"Kelly seems to have her sights set on the mission," Scout said.

"I'm glad she's getting into this," Liz said, "it's good to see her with a purpose...she seemed somewhat...detached when I met her first."

"You don't fear she's getting too attached to her purpose?" Scout asked.

"How do you mean?" Liz asked.

"It seems to be all that's on her mind. Aren't there other thoughts? Shouldn't she be considering her emotions as well?" Scout asked.

"Are you asking for Kelly or yourself?" Liz asked.

"I suppose I'm just trying to understand," Scout said.

"We're in this game now, it's going to be a major focus," Liz said, "Sometimes it's easier to ignore emotions."

"But at least Kelly has them," Scout said.

"You could too," Liz said.

"Do I? Or do I just feel echoes of them? Hollow grasps of the concepts?" Scout replied. "If you asked me to describe emotions I could explain it in vivid detail, but I could never...express it."

"Sure you can," Liz said, "I've heard you sing before."

"Likewise, I have the understanding of the notion of music, that does not mean that I could design a song to accurately depict my inner emotion," Scout said.

"Why don't you just give it a try?" Liz suggested.

Scout allowed the beat of the song to engulf him as well.

 _I can write a story._

 _I can tell a lie._

 _I could talk for days and days of memories, hopes, and dreams._

 _But would it ever be real?_

 _My brain still works_

 _But I know I'm different_

 _I know I'll never be the same._

 _All I'll ever have to myself is my name._

 _Every thought I'd thought_

 _Everything I've learned_

 _An answer without ever posing the question._

 _How can I ever learn, how can I grow_

 _When I've already learned everything I'll ever need to know?_

 _What more is there for me to see?_

 _When this is all I am._

 _How much longer will I wait_

 _Till I can meet my fate_

 _What lies after that?_

 _I hope, I wish, I dream to know_

 _That I am more than I am!_

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Last night I made a choice, and it wasn't the choice I was expecting to make. I wanted to believe everything Christian said to me, but I also want to be more than just...just a dark side! I AM more than that, I am a real person! I was born a person, okay!? (looks around) Is it just me in here? (sighs)

 **Niles-** Getting to be with Melania has been amazing, after all we've been through, it's almost as though nothing else matters. I never would have admitted to any of this just a week ago, but now? I feel like just knowing her has given me hope for myself...and I don't want to fail that hope. I know that all I'm ever good for is destroying the best things in my life and falling back to my old ways. And I'm just waiting for that to happen.

 **Scout-** I am able to justify posing such questions of identity as a method of earning trust with Liz. If she sees me as someone she can help, she will see me as someone she can trust. It's human nature. However, just because I have a strategic reason to bring up these questions, does not mean that I cannot still ponder them. I wish to grow, as humans do, and yet I was made perfect for one particular task. How can I ever be more than that?

The final nine met Chris and Jeanette out in the barren sandy field.

"Welcome, contestants!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, welcome, we have a very exciting challenge planned for you today," Jeanette said.

"It's gonna be HUGE!" Chris added.

"Mm, yes, it's a very good challenge," Jeanette remarked.

"Take a look at this!" Chris exclaimed as he pushed a button.

The surface of the ground before them crumbled away to reveal a deep chasm. Inside was a track of twisted metal, spiraling down and along the deep drop, eventually entering a cave in the side of the rock face. The track was lined with barbed wire, jagged spikes, and other dangerous looking obstacles.

"It's time for an amazing race!" Chris said. "Not just amazing: Fast and furious!"

"Yes, it will be all the things Mr. McClean just said," Jeanette added. "And look what you'll be driving."

Jeanette gestured to nine go karts lined up at the start of the track. All of them looked incredibly unstable, as though they had been put together in a rush just hours before.

"Well, this looks dangerous," Sashonelle remarked.

"It is, but no more than any other challenge we've done so far," Jeanette replied.

"This is the most dangerous challenge of the entire season!" Chris said.

"Well, they can't all be the most dangerous," Jeanette huffed.

"This is simple though," Chris said, returning to the contestants. "You'll drive your racecar along the track and try not to crash. The first person to reach the finishline will be immune and safe to the Final 8. Let's get ready to go!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Hmph, shall I add this challenge to the list of ones that clearly are influenced by the male perspective. I would except that's literally all of them! However, I would also like to go on the record to say that it is false that women are poor drivers and I will be proving just the opposite in today's challenge!

 **Ricko-** Alright, now this is what I'm talking about! No zombies, no mutants, just a dude in his race car, tearing up the track. This is my time to shine!

 **Shelby-** Who is going to win this challenge? I'd like to think I don't need it, but no one should feel safe after last night, anything can happen and it just goes to show that you never can be safe unless you're the one that's immune.

"Racers ready?" Jeanette announced as the final nine had gotten into their karts. "And begin!"

The karts took off along the track. Niles, Damian, and Ricko all immediately sped ahead, bolting along the metal track rapidly. Behind them Shelby and Melania were both moving quickly. Shelby seemed to struggle to get the handle of the controls and rocked from side to side for a bit, but was able to figure it out and straighten herself out. Behind them came Scout and Sashonelle, taking a steadier approach. Not as steady as Liz though, who was still taking her time just revving the engine.

"Uh, begin means go, Liz," Chris said.

"I do not need you to mansplain this game to me!" Liz snapped. "Ever heard of slow and steady wins the race? I am simply addressing the perimeter before driving into certain doom."

"Well, I'm not waiting around," Kelly said as she pushed down the gas pedal.

Her kart didn't get far before hitting a divot in the track, causing it to suddenly skirt to the side.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Kelly screamed before she swerved right over the edge.

"And it looks like Kelly is out of the running already," Jeanette noted.

"See this is the kind of thing I'm talking about," Liz said. "Never drive without addressing the perimeter."

Niles clenched his teeth while holding down the pedal. He made sharp turns, keeping up his full speed. He could see Ricko and Damian both coming up behind him on either end. He tried to angle himself when he made turns to try to cut them off.

"Hey!" Damian gasped as he was almost run off the road.

Damian had to stop and allowed Ricko to pull ahead of him. Niles still held the lead though. Ricko kept a clear tail on him. The two dropped down a sudden dip in the track, followed by another sharp turn. Ricko tried to use this chance to pull ahead of Niles. He increased his speed, only to shoot right over the edge. His kart ended up impaled on a large spike hanging from the side.

"And I don't think Ricko is going to be able to continue like that either," Jeanette noted.

Melania was trying to catch up with the boys in the lead. She increased her speed as she swerved through the turns. Shelby was coming up behind her with determination too though. Shelby tried to accelerate, but ended up swinging too close to the edge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she cried as she twisted her wheel in the opposite direction.

She managed to save herself but ended up spiraling in the opposite direction, slamming into the back of Melania's kart.

"Oops, my bad!" she called.

Melania just pulled ahead. Shelby tried to start up again but found herself passed by Sashonelle and Scout.

"No, no!" Shelby said angrily as she sped up again.

In the lead, Niles was coming up to the entrance to the cave. Damian came up behind him, while Melania was closing in on Damian. Niles entered the darkness, but as Damian and Melania approached they heard a loud creak followed by a crack. The track in front of them began to snap and bend downwards as it began to fall apart. Melania slammed down the pedal. She and Damian both ended up shooting over the collapsing track. Sashonelle and Scout came up behind them. A gap was beginning to form as the track crumbled away.

"No turning back now," Sashonelle remarked as she and Scout launched themselves over the gap and managed to land at the other side.

Shelby came up next, the track completely falling to the ground now.

"AAAAAAH!" she screamed as she slammed down the gas and closed her eyes.

She launched her kart over the edge, soaring through the air, and colliding with the falling pieces, practically driving vertically to pull herself back onto the course.

"Wait, I'm not dead," she remarked. "Huzzah!"

Liz was the last to pull up and just stopped before the gap.

"Well that's not very nice," she said. "I'll have to look for a detour."

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Turns out this is NOT my time to shine! As seems to be the usual.

 **Niles-** I'd love to get back to winning now. Melania thinks we can turn thing around, but it will still definitely help us to keep immunity on our side too. No one's pulling off any surprise wins and ruining things for us.

 **Shelby-** Well I can certainly feel my adrenaline pumping! Now I just need to actually win the challenge!

Inside the cave the racers were submerged in darkness, save for a few dim lights hanging along the sides. Niles kept up his lead, but Damian and Melania were coming up behind him. Niles risked glancing back, and almost drove right over the edge. He immediately swerved and kept up his momentum. Damian was closing in close on him though. Sashonelle and Scout rode side by side, still moving with a more moderate pace by keeping up. Shelby awkward rolled her way up behind them.

"This is getting me nowhere," she remarked. "It's time to take a little short cut!"

Shelby suddenly swerved to the side, driving over the edge and aiming to land in a tunnel in the side of the rock wall. She landed in it and made her way along the off road path. While she was driving, the rest of the cave began to shake.

"That can't be good," Sashonelle remarked.

Rocks from the top began to crumble off and come tumbling down onto the track. Niles suddenly slammed on the brakes as a large chunk of rock fell in front of him, just coming short of crushing him. Damian pulled ahead, but immediately had to swerve to avoid the onslaught of falling rocks. Him and Niles both weaved between the falling rocks as they raced along the tracks. Melania tried to follow, my a smaller boulder rolled towards her, slamming straight into her side. She was sent rolling towards the edge.

"No!" she said as she hit the gas.

She shot straight over the edge of the track, driving along the rock wall with her teeth clenched. Scout now was also having to make his way through the falling rocks. He couldn't afford to slow down, but had to make each move carefully to avoid getting crushed. Sashonelle however found her path blocked by rocks and no way around.

"Well this sucks," she remarked.

"It looks like Sashonelle is unable to get past this obstacle," Jeanette said.

Shelby was still barreling through the darkness in the narrow tunnel until she slammed head on into a blockage.

"Wait..a dead end? NO!" she cried.

"And Shelby's going to have a hard time catching up too now," Chris added. "Which leaves us with..."

Niles and Damian pulled out of the crumbling cave, back into the sunlight. Scout followed right behind them. Lastly, Melania launched herself back onto the track and chased after the boys.

"Niles, Damian, Scout, Sashonelle," Chris narrated.

"And don't forget," Jeanette added before the camera showed Liz still driving from the bottom of the chasm.

"It's an unorthodox strategy, but let's see how it works out for her," Chris said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** I cannot believe this! Tunnels are supposed to lead to shortcuts, not dead ends! This is a clear lack of attention to detail on the hosts' part!

 **Sashonelle-** Another challenge that I won't be winning. Color me shocked.

 **Liz-** Do not mock my approach! If it works then it's not stupid, is it?

The racers pulled out of the save and along the track now just following the ground towards a checkered flag at the end.

"The contestants have reached the final leg of the race!" Chris said. "There's just one more hurdler for them to get over."

Damian and Niles were racing neck and neck, neither one of them pulling ahead of other for long. As they moved they heard a beeping come from the ground.

"What is that?" Damian remarked.

Suddenly a portion of the track exploded violently. The explosion met the edge of Damian's tire causing him to spin and spiral off to the side. Debris was blown into the air and spread out hitting anyone in the area. Niles managed to stay on course though and keep moving ahead. Damian clenched his teeth as he tried to get back on the course and catch up with Niles. He could see Scout coming up right behind him. Damian managed to get back on the track and keep driving. Suddenly another part of the road exploded. This explosion occurred closer to Niles. He was suddenly heading straight for a hole in the track. He didn't have time to turn around it. He tried to just keep his speed to get over it. His wheels snagged in the pit though and he suddenly lurched to a painful halt. Damian passed him, and was quickly followed by Scout. Another bomb went off, in the middle of the road. Damian swerved but was swept up in the debris. Scout managed to bend around the destruction and keep up his course. Melania was coming in fast now, weaving in and out of the lines of destruction. She managed to pass both Niles and Damian.

"Oh, I think this might be a close one," Jeanette remarked. "And look, here comes Liz."

Liz finally rounded the bend and pulled herself back on track.

"Too bad it looks like we're going to have our winner soon," Chris said.

Scout currently had the lead, but Melania was pulling up behind him. Damian was desperately trying to regain his ground. Niles was stuck in his trap and unable to make any progress at all.

"Ooh, it's neck and neck," Jeanette said.

"We have a winner!" Chris announced. "And it's..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Scout! Just by a hair, you've claimed first place and a spot on the final 8!" Chris announced!

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** Well this is certainly nice. I don't believe i necessarily needed immunity to survive this round, but at least now I know that I am capable of winning challenges.

 **Melania-** Damn, that was close. I almost thought I had him too. Looks like it's back to getting things done without a safety net, not like I need one!

 **Niles-** Bah, that was pathetic. I had this challenge practically won, and then of course it all goes wrong right at the end. What a joke!

(Later)

Kelly, Liz, and Damian gathered together.

"Okay, we're all still in this," Liz said. "We need to make sure we play this next round right so that last round doesn't end up being the downward spiral for us."

"I think it's clear what needs to happen here," Kelly said. "It's time to break up Niles and Melania."

"I have no problems with that," Damian said. "Both of them came close to winning today, we're clearly going to have to take the chance to get them out while we can."

"Agreed," Kelly said, "the main question now is do we have the numbers?"

"Hey guys!" Shelby exclaimed as she joined the group. "Want to hear my great idea for tonight? We break up Melania and Niles! They're too close, too dangerous, and did you see how they were both in the lead for this challenge win? If that's not a sign I don't know what is!"

"Wow, I don't know how we would have ever picked up on that without you," Kelly remarked.

"It's what I do, I pick up on the thing no one else sees," Shelby said.

"Like sarcasm," Kelly added.

"Exactly!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Okay, this is all great," Damian said, "But who are we voting? Niles or Melania?"

"Niles, obviously, it doesn't even have to be a question!" Liz stated. "We need to put a stop to him while we have the patriarchy on the ropes!"

"To be fair," Shelby added, "Melania won last round and was just inches away from another win today."

"Are you not the one who warned me about the potential male alliance?" Liz asked.

"The what now?" Damian asked.

"Well I guess I did," Shelby said.

"And isn't Niles in fact a man?" Liz continued. "We need to shut this down while we can! It's an abomination!"

"I guess that does it for today then," Kelly said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Oh yeah, I'm back in this game! I told you I wasn't done yet, and now these people are gonna learn that you don't mess with me! Honestly, Melania was rude to me and I don't want to deal with her, so I'd be fine with getting her out. It's not like Niles was a whole lot better though.

 **Liz-** Niles needs to be stopped now. He is a threat to all of us by having an obvious advantage in these male designated challenges. If there really is a budding male alliance then it MUST be stopped at all costs. It is time for us women to fight for our rights!

 **Damian-** Honestly...I don't even know why we're bothering having Shelby around. I guess we need the numbers, but she's just spouting out things, like the guys' alliance. Obviously I wasn't serious about it, but I don't know if Kelly and Liz are going to believe that or not. Seeing her around just makes me uneasy, she is not someone I want to have to rely on.

 **Kelly-** Melania or Niles? Honestly the difference is negligible, they're both threatening in their own way, the real question is which one can more people agree on, and that's what we'll do.

Melania and Niles walked up to Sashonelle and Scout.

"Ah, I see you brought your attack dog this time," Sashonelle remarked as she eyed Niles.

Niles fumed and looked ready to say something, but held back.

"We're all in this together," Melania said, "Let's make sure that we can all agree on a vote, and then get the numbers we need for it."

"A clear plan," Scout said, "I like it."

"Personally, I'm saying we just take out Damian, keep it simple," Melania said, "Does anyone really like him? He'd be the easiest one to secure the votes on, plus I don't see Kelly or Liz pulling off any shock challenge wins."

"I agree with all your points," Scout said.

"So Damian dies tonight," Sashonelle declared.

"Now we just need to assemble the votes for this," Melania said. "That means we'll probably need Shelby. Shouldn't be too hard to get her though, she was rabid against that team just last round."

"Leave her to me, darling," Sashonelle said. "We go back. I'll be able to reel her right back in."

"Perfect, then we're set," Melania said.

As the two left, Sashonelle tilted her head to Scout.

"So we're not doing that right?" she asked.

"At least we've got the door open," Scout said, "but let's see if Kelly and Liz are still on with the same plan as before."

The two walked towards the building just as Liz and Kelly were exiting.

"Ah, just who we wanted to see," Liz remarked.

"Pleasure as always," Sashonelle replied.

"We are voting out Niles!" Liz stated firmly.

"Well, that settles that then I suppose," Sashonelle said.

"Are you sure you don't want to do Melania?" Scout asked. "We just met with the two of them. Niles hardly said a word. Melania is the one who will put up a fight if we split them up. I don't see Niles doing that, I don't think he would be capable of doing that."

"How interesting that you would defend Niles, it's almost like...you're in an alliance!" Liz accused.

"I can assure you, that is not the case," Scout replied. "I am merely considering all facts in the situation."

"Oh, like I haven't done that already!?" Liz demanded. "Because I'm a woman, right!? We've got three women here, and one male robot, so of course you're going to be the one to tell us we're all wrong!"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you literally sound like a mental patient right now," Kelly said.

"There's a right way to take that!?" Liz asked.

"Not really, so please shut up," Kelly said.

"Look, look," Sashonelle chimed as she got between Scout and Melania, "you both seem to care a lot. And you really shouldn't. Melania, Niles, it doesn't actually matter too much. Either one of them could win the next challenge if we're not lucky, but whether they put up a fight or not, I don't see that changing anything, so let's just pick one and go with it."

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** When I heard that we might need this little rat, Shelby, I knew that I had to step forward to be the one to get in her ear first. If she truly is the swing vote this round then I want to be the first to get my finger on the pulse.

 **Niles-** Ugh Sashonelle, who needs this bitch!? Apparently we do. So I'll keep my mouth shut, but she's lucky. I don't know who she thinks she is being so stuck up to everyone.

 **Scout-** Melania or Niles. I meant what I said, with the way the game is going, I'm much more concerned with someone who is capable of making a good argument and changing the course of the game, than I am about the target winning the challenge. The bigger threat would be Melania. And then of course the third option is Damian. Not who I originally considered, but all possibilities ought to be examined. If I do want to change my loyalty to be in with strong players like Melania, taking out Damian would be the way to do that.

 **Kelly-** Liz needs to get over this boys' alliance paranoia. I mean, she heard it from Shelby, not exactly the most reliable source. More than that though, she does realize that she just openly talked to Damian and Scout about it, right? So does she trust them or not?

Ricko ushered Scout and Damian into his new fort, now situated in a small storage room.

"Okay, let's try this again!" he exclaimed. "This time we'll get it right!"

"I admire your spirit," Scout remarked.

"Thanks!" Ricko said with a beam. "Okay, okay, THIS time we'll get out Niles! Then we'll officially be the last guys in the game and THEN we'll be unstoppable!"

"That math really doesn't add up," Scout said.

"Here's my question," Damian said, "have you actually talked to anyone about this other than us?"

"Uhhhh...nope," Ricko replied.

"Great," Damian sighed.

Meanwhile, Sashonelle spotted Shelby. She slunk over to her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a space between two buildings.

"Hey sweetheart," Sashonelle said.

"Well, well, look who it is," Shelby replied.

"Yes, it's me, I do know how to make an entrance," Sashonelle replied. "Now then shall we talk about this vote?"

"Now you want to talk!?" Shelby accused.

"You keep stating the obvious," Sashonelle said. "Are you missing some connection here? Darling, listen closely and I'll try to make this as clear as possible. The vote: Melania or Niles. Okay?"

"Well, it just so happens that I was already considering such a plan," Shelby huffed.

"That's fantastic," Sashonelle drawled. "So which do you prefer?"

"I think Niles going would keep more people happy," Shelby said, "Both Ricko and Liz want him gone."

"And what if we don't want to keep people happy?" Sashonelle asked. "What if we want to change to change things up and go for Melania?"

"Melania does worry me," Shelby said, "is it worth it though?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Sashonelle said, "A third question: How do you feel about Damian?"

"Eh, I wouldn't cry if he left," Shelby said with a shrug.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Okay, okay, my logic may seem a little backwards to you 'smart' people out there, but you're probably not very cool! When it comes to me, I don't think with my head, I think with my spirit, and trust my gut! I'll figure this out as I go!

 **Sashonelle-** Mainly I just wanted to get Shelby to consider all options and see what she thinks. I'm not actually letting her decide anything for me. If I can get my way, then that would just be perfect.

 **Shelby-** It would seem as though there are more choices to be made than I thought. I had my sight set on Melania and Niles, but taking out Damian would cut off any chance of Liz and Kelly keeping him, and then they'd be stuck with me.

(Elimination)

"Welcome, one and all, you're starting to thin out a bit," Chris said as the final nine sat down at the top of the gate. "One more of you is joining the zombie crowd!"

Chris gestured out to the mass of zombies lumbering into each other.

"Yes, very exciting," Jeanette said, "And you'll be getting votes. The person with the most votes, oh dear, you're not going to be very happy. Because you'll be dead. Isn't that just too bad?"

"Speaking of the votes...let's get to the votes!" Chris exclaimed. "Are you ready!?"

"Hit us with it!" Shelby said.

"First vote...Niles!" Chris announced.

"Hmph," Niles said.

"Second vote...Niles!"

"Third vote...Niles!"

"Fourth vote...Damian!"

"Fifth vote...Damian!"

"Sixth vote...

...

...

...

...

...

"Niles!"

Niles furrowed his brow.

"Four votes for Niles," Chris said, "one more is all it takes to send him home, will this next one be for him. It's..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"For Niles! Which means you're finished in this town!"

Melania looked shocked, followed by a look of sadness.

"Well screw all of you too then," Niles said. "You better hope you don't ever run into me again."

"Niles...time to die!" Jeanette said as she pulled the lever, allowing him to slide into the mass of zombies.

"We say goodbye to our resident delinquent!" Chris said. "And that leaves us with a final eight. And what a final 8 it is! Eh...you're alright."

"Congratulations on surviving this far," Jeanette said, "We'll see you same time tomorrow."

 **Votes:**

 **Niles-** Damian, Simpson, whatever your name is, let's keep this simple and take you out!

 **Liz-** Niles, your male alliance won't save you now!

 **Kelly-** Looks like we've settled on Niles. Sucks for you, but I don't need you around.

 **Damian-** Niles, we've hardly even talked, so clearly you've got no interest of working with me.

 **Melania-** Damian, I wish we could have worked together more closely, but we've found different sides and I need you to go now.

 **Shelby-** Hmm...sorry Niles, but you're a threat, and I don't think you ever cared about me, so why should I care about you?

 **Sashonelle-** Niles, darling, it's been a pleasure. Not really.

 **Scout-** Niles, this is unfortunate for you, but if it wasn't this round, it would likely be the next anyways. You've fought well.

 **Ricko-** Niles, I've been living of fear of you for a while now, it's time for me to break free!


	17. Girl Troubles

Chris McClean was out in the wasteland of the Armageddon site.

"Welcome, viewers, come one and all!" Chris exclaimed. "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing out here, well there's a valid explanation!"

The camera zoomed out to show Chris trying to start a fire on the ground.

"Since that criminal show-highjacker, Washington, has cut off all communication with the outside world, I'm having to send a smoke signal to the network," Chris explained. "They'll get my message soon and realize the disaster that's been going on right under their noses!"

Chris finally got a fire started, but no sooner had he done so than it was put out by a dump of water from a bucket.

"Why, Chrissy," Jeanette remarked, "I certainly hope you weren't intentionally trying to start a fire. Some of these old buildings are incredibly flammable. We wouldn't have wanted to burn the place down, would we? I can't imagine the network would be very happy to hear that."

"You don't know the network like I do!" Chris argued.

"That's where you're wrong, Chrissy!" Jeanette said venomously. "I know the network better than you ever could, I know it from the inside out. I'm always there, delivering your memos, bringing your coffee, taking notes on every single thing mentioned in those halls. Oh yes, I know it all, nothing escapes me!"

"Except how to host a good show apparently," Chris retorted. "Speaking of...last time on Total Drama Armageddon!"

"Last time," Jeanette took over, "Melania and Niles found themselves right back on the bottom after the move on Christian. Shelby turned back to Kelly and Liz, while Scout and Sashonelle chose to reject the chance to get out Damian in favor of taking out challenge threat, Niles. The voted ended up being 7-2 with Melania being left in the minority once more."

"But the game is far from a closed book deal," Chris said, "things are always changing and big moves are on the grow. So get ready for another action packed adventure in Total Drama Armageddon!"

* * *

Sashonelle was awoken early in the morning but the sound of a loud crash.

"What was that?" she groaned as she slipped into a standing position.

"You heard it too?" Scout asked. "I hope it's not one of Jeanette's disasters in store for us."

"Might as well check it out," Sashonelle said.

The two walked out to the street and followed the source of the sounds. The crash was followed by various others, such as shattering and rocks colliding. The two eventually caught sight of Melania angrily throwing whatever she could grab at the shell of an empty building. She moved with wild fury, often letting out a primal shout of rage with each motion she made.

"She seems to be working through some things," Sashonelle remarked.

Melania swerved her head to the source of the intruders, shooting a death glare.

"Yep, she's definitely not in the mood to talk, let's scram!" Sashonelle said.

Melania let out an annoyed grunt, but turned back to venting her frustration.

"My fault," she groaned to herself while punching the nearest wall. "I can't do anything right!"

She grabbed a crumbled piece of rock and threw it down on the ground, causing it to shatter into pieces. She then returned to punching the wall with renewed vigor.

"Why can't I do anything right!?" she shouted. "Why do I have to feel like this!?"

Her knuckles throbbed at the abuse. Eventually she just stopped and dropped to the ground, breathing a long drawn out sigh.

"Connor," she sighed, "Niles...you guys are gone and now I'm alone again. Why does this feel so wrong? I've been alone all my life, I knew you for a few weeks...that nothing, it shouldn't mean anything...so why do I suddenly feel so empty?"

Melania led out another sigh before standing up, tapping her fingers along the wall rhythmically now. She began to sing a slow sweet melody.

 _The memories that we made,_

 _The lessons that i learned,_

 _the moments that we've shared_

 _to have one more-I yearn._

 _Now you're gone, and I'm alone._

 _But I'll remember your smile._

 _Now that I'm on my own,_

 _your memory will last me a while..._

Melania left her isolated section and began to walk along the street as the sun rose and began to trickle over the fallen town.

 _I'll the words you spoke_

 _I'll keep the things you said_

 _And when I need a hand to hold_

 _I'll return to you, in my head._

 _Now I must walk alone_

 _It'll be a lonely mile_

 _But I'll never let you go_

 _Because that mark you left is going to last a while._

Melania climbed back up the tower where she and her friends had stayed together on the first night of the merge. She pulled herself up to the edge effortlessly and looked down at the town.

 _Everything seems so small_

 _Makes me wonder why I worried at all_

 _When you always mattered so much more_

 _I've got something new to fight for._

 _And even though you're gone, I've been filled with change._

 _I owe it all to you_

 _From now till forever, I'll think of you_

 _And smiiiiiiiiiile!_

 _Because the fleeting moments that we shared..._

 _Will last me quite a...whiiiiiiiiile!_

 **Confessional:  
**

 **Melania-** Losing Connor was bad enough, but at least I had Niles. Now he's gone too and it hurts, I felt a connection with those two that I've never had in my life before. But they're gone and I need to focus myself again. I cannot let emotion defeat me; they're gone but I'm still in and if I want to do right by them, I need to keep going in this all the way to the end! This will NOT be for nothing!

Ricko guided Damian to the top of a building.

"What are we doing up here?" Damian asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Ricko insisted.

"Not sure how I feel about that, though," Damian said uncertainly.

"Believe me, it's a good surprise!" Ricko said. "Not a bad surprise, I didn't forget to water your houseplant, or spill soda on your favorite shirt."

"What?" Damian asked.

"Those would be bad surprises! It's not that though," Ricko said. "And...here we are!"

Ricko presented the ledge of the rooftop. Damian walked up and looked around uncertainly.

"What exactly am I looking for here?" Damian asked.

"Surprise!" Ricko exclaimed as he pushed Damian over the edge. "Trust fall!"

Damian tumbled downward, but landed in a tarp hanging below which caught him snugly.

"What the hell!?" Damian gasped.

"Well? Do you like it!?" Ricko asked. "It's a dude hammock, you know like a regular hammock, but for chilling and hanging out...I guess that just is a regular hammock."

"Hm, well...it is pretty comfy," Damian remarked as he adjusted himself. "I could do without the sudden unexpected plummet, but other than that, this is pretty nice."

Damian didn't get to enjoy his comfort for long though, as soon enough the material began to tear and he dropped to the ground.

"Okay, so I guess it's not perfect," Ricko said. "But on the plus side, I didn't end up pushing you to your death."

"Yes, that is a positive," Damian remarked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Hello gentlemen," Scout greeted as he approached the two.

"Ah, the gang's all here!" Ricko exclaimed as he swung down a pipe to hit the ground. "What's happening, my man!?"

"I hoped to establish a point of action for the future," Scout said.

"Hm, that sounds great, but we're sort of in chill mode right now," Ricko said. "No stress, no hassle, just a couple of bros taking it easy. That's the real theme behind the Guy's Alliance."

"Really? You never implied as much before," Scout pointed out.

"He's making it up as he goes," Damian explained. "It's not necessarily a bad idea though. I think we could use a bit of a break."

"Hmm," Scout contemplated.

"Your brain is possible of not thinking about the game, right?" Damian asked.

"A question I've pondered myself," Scout replied. "Though I must say that you've rarely shown much concern for my well being in the past."

Damian just gave a simple shrug before gesturing for Scout to walk with him.

"I guess this game just changes all of us," Damian said.

"I'm not sure if I'm capable of change," Scout remarked as they walked down an alley together.

"It's not something you can just snap your fingers and make happen," Damian said, "But I wasn't sure where I was headed either. If I'd just be stuck, but things change, things happen, and it could happen to you too. You never know."

Scout then noticed Sashonelle waving to him from a distance. He gestured to Damian that he was making his leave, before approaching Sashonelle.

"Well, what's the read?" she inquired.

"I think with Christian gone, Damian is much less anchored," Scout said. "I do believe we can control where he goes from here."

"Perfect, then just leave the lovely ladies to me!" Sashonelle said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Yeah, I'm still in this to win it, but you know what, there's only so much can get with plans and schemes and challenges. This experience is more than that, and sometimes you just have to kick back with your friends and enjoy the good times while they last!

 **Damian-** It's true that I feel changed, or maybe things are just clearer for me now. I'm not entirely sure where my thoughts are coming from anymore. I'm not Simpson, yet I can't help but feel some of his thoughts still in my head, like caring about others, even when they've done nothing for me. Like making friends so that I can have something out of this, even if we-if I-don't win. And yet I still feel disgusted with the very idea, but instead of just sniveling in the corner like he would, I'm actually living up to it.

 **Scout-** Talking with Sashonelle allows me to think straight strategically, talking with Kelly and Liz allows me to ponder my existence and my potential, but...spending time with Ricko and Damian doesn't feel to serve any unique purpose, and thus should not be worth my time. But I don't feel this way. The two of them share a bond of common, pure friendship...and this idea appeals to me. I wish to attain something of the sort...perhaps some day.

Kelly and Liz were sitting indoors together.

"We're back on track," Kelly said, "Niles is gone and things are set back the way they're supposed to be. I told you we didn't have to worry."

"There's always something to worry about," Liz replied. "We just need to get ahead of it."

"We just need to make sure that Scout and Sashonelle don't get any big ideas in their head," Kelly said. "If we keep them with us then there's no stopping us.:"

"Hey girls!" Shelby exclaimed as she entered the room.

"And therein lies another one of my headaches," Liz remarked.

"So last night was pretty great, right? Finally us girls getting on the same side and making moves happen!" Shelby exclaimed.

"I've been making moves happen all game long," Kelly replied, "but I guess good for you, finally getting to know what that feels like. Now you can check it off your bucket list."

"My bucket list consists of things like countries I want to travel to, but I guess that sort of broad thinking isn't for everyone," Shelby retorted.

"Please stop with the irrelevant pot shots," Liz said, "the sooner we can get through with today's business, the sooner we can all go our separate ways."

"Okay, okay, well I love this much and I think now that we're not trying to tear each other down, this could really be something here," Shelby said.

"Uh-huh," Kelly replied.

"Well, I think that sounds-" Liz began, before noticing someone else approaching.

"Hello," Melania greeted.

"Oh no, I do not need another sexist lecture assaulting my already fragile psyche!" Liz snapped as she shooed Melania.

"I'm just hear to talk," Melania reassured.

"Talk is the most dangerous weapon in human creation," Liz retorted.

"Mm, so true," Shelby agreed.

"Actually it's not," Kelly remarked. "I mean, it sounds profound, but what about guns. What about knives? What about bombs?"

"Okay shut up! All this talk of violent notions is damaging my very fragile psyche," Liz snapped.

"Look, I'm not happy with what happened, but I know that there's no point in getting worked up," Melania said. "I'm all out of options here, I just want to see if there's anything to salvage here."

"Hmm, well you know, it might take time, but I think we could have something here," Shelby said as she got between Liz and Melania.

"Uh, I don't think she was talking to you," Liz said.

"And I don't think I was talking to you," Shelby said as she shoved Liz away, before immediately pulling her back, "Just kidding, I'm talking about all of us! Isn't this the sort of thing you live for, Liz? Girl power at its finest? And look who it is..."

"Oh...hello," Sashonelle said as she entered from another side.

"All five girls here in the same room? What a lovely coincidence!" Shelby exclaimed. "Hahaha, no, coincidence don't exist, it must be 'destiny' by which I mean production arranging this to happen, but that just means we're on the right track!"

"A girls' alliance?" Sashonelle gasped, putting her hand to her heart tenderly. "I love it."

"Okay, this could work!" Liz said. "Just so long as the rest of you remember the feminist manifesto and don't ruin things for the rest of us!"

"Why, I'd never," Sashonelle said.

As the group dispersed, Sashonelle linked her arm with Shelby and dragged her way.

"Shelby, darling, I'm going to be honest," Sashonelle stated, "I don't love it, in fact I hate it."

"Go on," Shelby said with interest.

"Look, we know this is just more enabling for Kelly and Liz who have been running this merge right from the start," Sashonelle said. "I'm just saying is all."

"I can read between the lines," Shelby said with a wink.

"Oh no, no, there's nothing to read here," Sashonelle replied, "I'm just _saying_ they're always going to have each other, it only makes sense for the two of us to do the same. You know, I've always considered you a dear friend of mine."

"I did not know that," Shelby said. "You certainly have an odd way of showing it."

"That's just how things are done in the business," Sashonelle replied, "If you pretend someone doesn't exist, that's how you show you care."

"You're doing a terrible job of convincing me of any of this," Shelby said. "But I do believe that you recognize my value now, and that's good enough for me!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** A girls' alliance is only as strong as the feminist bond that holds us together. If any one of these girls wants to go right back to embracing oppression then the whole thing will fall apart. It's a risk, but the world wasn't changed by playing it safe!

 **Kelly-** This alliance is so stupid. Why do we need to align just because there are other girls in the game? Melania has been against us for the past few rounds, and Shelby is still a damn wild card. There is nothing good that will come of this.

 **Melania-** Hm, that was easier than I thought...almost too good to be true.

 **Sashonelle-** Eugh a girls' alliance? Really? How positively superficial. As if I'd ever be a part of such a pitiful little idea. I'm not about to just bow my head and push forward someone else's plan, but that's exactly what I'm going to let them think (flips hair).

 **Shelby-** Things have gotten better for me, but I still don't feel like I'm on steady ground, and I'm not sure if I ever will be. I have to be prepared to strike at any moment! I know that production can't allow a single alliance to just run to the end, like there are rules against that. Well you don't have to worry about any rigging in this season, since I'm already on the case!

(Later)

The Final 8 met Chris and Jeanette at another section of the wasteland.

"Welcome, one and all, to the next challenge!" Chris exclaimed dramatically.

"Mm yes and this one is certainly one that you're all bound to remember," Jeanette said. "We've done a little research and investigation into what caused the end of the world explosion. Well we think it came from a secret laboratory, full of dangerous and certainly amoral experiments! Oh yes, it's quite the controversy, dare I even say...evil!"

"You heard the lady, it's a nasty place, so of course we're sending you right into the heart of it!" Chris said. "Your mission is actually quite simple, make it out...alive! Some of these experiments...well let's just say things went badly, and now getting through might not be so easy. But if you do it. you'll be granted immunity to the final seven!"

"Is there an option to sit out?" Kelly asked.

"What a stupid question, of course not!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Now, let's begin!"

Jeanette flipped a switch and suddenly the ground they were standing on crumbled away, opening up into a metallic chasm that dropped into a dark abyss. The void opened up, swallowing the falling players as they spread out. Eventually, Shelby hit the ground painfully. She groaned as she got up and took a look around. She mostly just saw shadows and thin silhouettes in the darkness.

"Well great, this will be fun," she remarked to herself.

She heard another low groan along with some movement around her.

"Ah! Die mutant experiment!" she exclaimed as she tried to throw whatever she could grab at the source.

"Whoa, whoa, chill, it's just me!" Ricko called out to her.

"Oh Ricko. Sorry I thought you were one of those crazy mutant experiments," Shelby said.

"Heh, yeah I...uh kinda gathered," Ricko replied.

"Well, now that we're both here, it only makes sense to work together," Shelby said. "Let's actually get a win for one of us here."

"Oh you bet!" Ricko said. "No more messing around for me, nothing's gonna stop me this time!"

The two heard a large thud, and Ricko immediately emitted a noise like a frightened dog as he hid behind Shelby. Shelby nervously reached around and ended up grabbing a broken chair leg for a weapon.

"Okay, okay, maybe it's just another false alarm," Shelby suggested.

The two then heard something slithering around them in the shadows.

"Definitely don't think that's a false alarm," Ricko stammered nervously.

Suddenly Ricko was whisked away from Shelby.

"Ricko!" she gasped.

"Shelby, help!" he cried

Shelby chased after the sound of his voice and eventually found the boy, suspended in middair, dangling upside down by a giant tentacle.

"This is not okay!" Ricko cried.

Shelby heard the sound of more slithering all around her.

"Oh no you don't, back off, Cthulhu!" Shelby cried as she swung her weapon around in all directions, aimlessly whirling in the shadows.

She then charged forward into the shadows. As she ran, she could sense something gaining on her. She rolled to the side just in time to avoid a massive tentacle slamming down on the ground next to her. However, upon hitting the ground, it flailed from side to side, whipping Shelby and sending her sprawling across the room.

"I think you're on your own, buddy," Shelby moaned to Ricko.

Shelby found that she had been knocked up against some broken furniture clustered together. She could hear the tentacle in the darkness, coming for her again. She shuffled along the ground and crouched under a desk. The tendril slapped down next to her, and then began to coil through the crevices. Shelby clung to the corner of the desk and held her breath. It took all her restrain to make herself as small as possible, but the creature ended up leaving the space without detecting her. Once it had moved on, she quickly crawled out. Ricko meanwhile was being flailed through the air above a tremendous drop.

"No, no, no," he wailed. "This is not happening, not this time!"

Ricko pried his arms free and desperately tried to cling to anything. He managed to dig his fingers into a lamp hanging from the wall. Once he got his grip he was able to slip out of the flailing tentacle's grasp.

"I did it! I did it!" he cheered.

However, his celebration was short lived when he saw the tentacle coming back for him. Even without a face, he could tell that it was angry.

"Please don't hurt me!" Ricko squealed.

The creature wrapped around Ricko and tried to pull him back, but Ricko clutched tightly to the wall. This ended up causing the wall to lose stability, in its already fragile state.

"Oh no, that's not good. Please stop," Ricko pleaded.

The wall was already giving way though, and large chunks were splintering off and raining down. Ricko made himself like a pancake against the wall desperately. One large sheet of metal split off from the wall and fell directly across the tentacle, slicing it in half. It immediately went limp as green goo oozed out. Ricko was dropped and dragged down the side of the wall, crashing into Shelby beneath him.

"Hold me," he cried.

"They'll be time for that later," Shelby said as she pried open a door. "I think right now we need to get out of here!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Sure things are intense, but we're still fighting for immunity here. I want to be immune! Things haven't been solid for me for a long time, and if I don't want to get caught in the crossfire, then getting the win is the only way to be sure.

 **Ricko-** You know, I think in hindsight I'm gonna feel like a real badass for pulling that off, but right now I can't stop shaking.

Kelly had found herself jammed between a wall and several crushed pillars.

"Oh this is just what I need," she groaned as she tried to move.

She found herself able to squirm, but was unable to squeeze herself free of the position.

"I knew this challenge would be a waste of time," she sighed.

Kelly heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, a little help?" she called.

The person walked past her without stopping though.

"Or not," Kelly remarked. "Jerk."

Kelly then heard the sound skittering footsteps of something else scrambling along the floor.

"Uh hell no, I am not sticking around for that," Kelly said as she desperately writhed her body.

She was eventually able to just barely pop her legs out of the crevice, but from there she was able to free the rest of her body. She desperately chased after the person who had left her. She realized it was Melania and that they were in a dimly lit hallway.

"Well thanks for the hand!" Kelly scoffed.

"It's a race, you don't stop to help the other racers," Melania remarked.

"If you think I'm your competition then you clearly haven't been paying attention," Kelly said. "But let's get out of here, I think there's rats running around."

"Probably not the worst thing we could run into down here," Melania replied.

"Oh sure, it's easy for you to say that, you're not the one stuck in a wall while rats can just run across your face," Kelly huffed.

Kelly paused as she heard something from the walls.

"Don't tell me you don't hear that," Kelly said.

"I don't have time to stop and investigate every strange noise in this place," Melania said, keeping her pace the same.

Kelly moved to follow after her, but suddenly was grabbed by a large blue claw behind her. She was dragged back into the darkness with just barely able to breathe out a slight yelp. Melania glanced back passively to find herself now alone.

"Suit yourself," she remarked.

Melania continued down the hall. Something scampered rapidly along the walls, but out of view from her. She slowed down, momentarily as her ears perked up and her eyes slid from side to side. She took another step and something lunged at her.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she swung open a door, slamming it against her attacker.

She stepped aside to see a large blue rat creature with monstrously long claws.

"You're not so tough," she scoffed as she kicked it away.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** Well whatever, I didn't even want to do this challenge anyways.

 **Melania-** Once again, I'm in attack mode here. i just came off of another blindside so I definitely want to get immunity here so that I can start turning things around again.

Scout and Damian landed in an open area. Unlike the other sections, this room still had many working lights that illuminated the vast open space they were in. Up above them, Sashonelle had gotten caught in some dangling wires.

"Hello, boys," she greeted. "Don't mind me, I'll just..."

She tried to climb out, but this risked causing her to plummet a great distance. She immediately returned to her original position.

"On second thought, I guess I'll just hang out here," she said.

The two boys stood up and moved towards the center of the room. As they did, they heard thunderous footsteps approaching from the other direction. Damian glanced towards Scout.

"I think maybe we should head the other way," he suggested.

He turned around, but he did not see any exit waiting for them on the other side, just solid walls wrapping around them.

"Doesn't look like we have an option," Scout said.

Damian trembled slightly as he turned back to face the source of the oncoming ominous steps. A large creature emerged from the shadow. It had the body of a gigantic hulking ape, but a set of large curled horns sprouting from its head. The creature looked up at the dangling Sashonelle and snorted.

"Oh no, no, don't worry about me, darling," Sashonelle said nervously. "I'm not going anywhere."

Damian tried to take the chance to sprint straight past the massive creature. It spotted him though and stomped down its foot in front of him.

"Yikes!" Damian exclaimed as he bounced back.

"This will...require a...particular tactical approach," Scout remarked uncertainly as he backed up.

'Yeah, I'm not too sure if you can think your way out of this one," Damian said to him.

The lumbering creature snorted again before swiping its fists at the two boys. Scout tried to roll out of the way, but ended up getting swept up and slammed against the wall painfully. Damian escaped the attack, but found nowhere to hide in the wide open room. Sashonelle meanwhile was realizing that she might only have one shot to escape her current predicament.

"Okay, darling, stay calm," she whispered as she tried to slip out of the wires. "Just pretend I'm not here, a harmless little flea."

She dropped out of her net and clutched the tip of the creature's horn. It gave a shocked noise and backed up.

"No, no, it's all fine, just go back to whatever it was you were doing," Sashonelle said.

The creature disregarded her plight though and became to shake its head. Damian noted the momentary distraction and quickly shuffled along the side of the way to get around the creature and run out the door on the other side. Sashonelle kept her grip on the horn, until the creature stopped its movement. As soon as did she swung herself to the top of its head, and then slid down its back.

"Bye, dear, it's been a pleasure," she said as she chased after Damian.

The large beast snorted and reached to grab after Sashonelle, but then spotted movement from Scout trying to get past it. Instead if turned to face the robotic boy and picked him up angrily.

"Oh bother," Scout sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** I do believe with proper thought, there is a solution to every problem...just sometimes you're faced with problems far more urgently than you would ever have time to think.

 **Damian-** If that's the sort of thing we're up against already...I hate to see what else is waiting for us out there.

Liz found herself stuck in a concrete passage that seemed to be ravaged into nothing but a mess of fallen and collapsed parts of the building. She inched along the rough ground and squeezed through the tight spaces created by the collapsed rubble. Eventually she came to a hole leading downward. She dropped down and found herself in an old laboratory. Shelves and desks were scattered around the room, mostly knocked on their sides or completely over and onto the ground.

"Hm," she noted, "well I suppose it's better than crawling around in some cave-in waiting to happen."

Liz felt something slink along her ankles, but when she looked down saw nothing but the tile floor.

"Worrisome," she stated to herself.

She began to take cautious steps through the lab. Her eyes darted from the floor to her surroundings frequently. With each sound she heard she would pause before continuing again carefully. She heard the clang of something hitting the ground.

"Ah!" she gasped as she turned to face the sound and pointed two fingers at a beaker that had fallen to the floor.

She suspiciously walked up to the container, picked it up off the ground and put it back on a desk.

"These things don't just happen," she said, "I'm not alone..."

Liz turned around only to suddenly be ensnared by a leafy, moving vine. The living plant coiled around her body.

"Oh no you don't!" Liz said as she threw the beaker at another shelf, this one teetering against the corner of a desk, threatening to fall at the slightest disturbance.

The beaker did the trick, the shelf slipped off the corner and crashed down on top of the vine. The creature went limp and released Liz. The vine then immediately recoiled in pain while emitting a shrill shriek.

"Well, that is definitely concerning," Liz remarked.

The girl climbed up onto a desk and frantically walked in circles looking at her surroundings. She could see other threads of leaves slinking in and out of the cracks formed by the mess of the room.

"What's wrong? Afraid to face me like a woman!?" Liz challenged.

A vine lunged for her. She let out a frightened yell as she dived to the floor to avoid being snagged by the attack.

"Okay, apparently not," Liz noted.

Liz stood to the floor and crawled along the edges of the desks. As she did, she found a large shard of broken glass on the ground. She carefully picked it up.

"I think I might need this," she whispered to herself.

She felt a slight draft behind her and quickly spun around.

"Aha!" she cried as she spotted another vine lingering at her ankles.

She jabbed the shard of glass downward straight into the creature and it let out another squeal.

"Yeah, don't mess with me," Liz threatened.

Liz risked standing back up. She could see a door just across a blockage of shelves. She tried to make a run for it, but another vine emerged and managed to coil around her foot. She was pulled into a stumble and awkwardly hit the floor. Liz was powerless to resist as she was dragged across the floor. She was brought to a dark corner of the room where the vines all conjoined into a leafy knot. In the centre though was a gaping mouth, which she was heading straight for.

"Really, really not good," she said.

She clutched the corner of a shelf and tried to hold her place. The vine tugged harder. Eventually she was pulled off her grip, but she was able to bring enough momentum to the shelf to get it to tumble as well. Its contents spilled, most of which were made of glass and shattered along the floor. Shards collided with the sprawling vines. Liz kicked fervently and managed to break herself free.

"Haha! That was close but it's really time for me to go!" Liz said.

She turned to leave...only for another shelf to fall in the domino effect. This shelf landed right on top of her body, pinning her to the floor.

"Seriously!?" she cried.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I can't believe this, I conquered some crazy plant monster, and yet I'm out of the running because I got stuck under a piece of furniture? What is this!?

"Seems like only five are left to finish off this race," Chris commentated. "Shelby, Ricko, Sashonelle, Melania, and Damian. Which one will be the winner!?"

Shelby and Ricko came up to another room. This one looked totally battered by disaster. There was only fragments of the floor left, the rest was just broken beams and fallen wires in a tangled mess.

"Okay, okay, how are you feeling?" Shelby asked Ricko, still clutching him tightly by the hand.

"Uhh..I'm not really sure, I don't think I'm feeling anything," Ricko said. "Though that might just be the overwhelming fear. Like I think might heart might have stopped beating, or is just beating really really fast."

"Okay, good, perfect, channel that," Shelby said. "We'll just move very carefully through this-"

"Out of the way!" Melania snapped as she came up behind the two.

She shoved both of them over, causing them to fall into a small drop and get caught by a net of wires.

"Oh you're going to regret that!" Shelby called angrily, before turning to face Ricko and adding, "She's gonna regret that."

From the other side of the room, Damian and Sashonelle entered. They also took a look at the mess before them and decided to move very carefully. They could see Melania hoping between the fragments of surfaces left for them. They could see some other movement in the darkness as well though.

"Something tells me we don't want to know what that is," Damian remarked.

From the depths of the room, Shelby and Ricko were trying to untangle themselves and climb back up.

"Uh Shelby is that a...uh it's a uh I think uhhh...Shelby I think there's a uh uh...snake!" Ricko stammered in a panic as large reptilian coils slunk through the wires.

Shelby gestured for Ricko to be silent, before just gripping him by the mouth and pulling him up against the wall. The two held their breath as the incredibly long serpent passed without touching them. Damian and Sashonelle had also spotted the creature now and were both moving very slowly along the beam they were following. Melania had a strong lead, but suddenly the massive head of the viper emerged from the shadows and came straight for her at terrifying speed, its fangs barred. Melania did the only thing she could to avoid the attacked, she threw herself over the edge and clung to a dangling pipe. Damian tried to use the chance to run, but with a quick sharp whip of its body, the snake slammed against Damian and knocked him over the edge as well.

"Ooh kay, slow and steady it is," Sashonelle noted as she continued to make very dainty steps.

Meanwhile, Shelby and Ricko had climbed back up to a surface. Shelby was still clinging to him tightly.

"Okay, Ricko, we can do this, just breathe, stay calm, and move quick, very quick," she urged, dragging him along with her.

Melania pulled herself back up, now holding a sharp piece of metal.

"Hey, you want a piece of me!?" she shouted, charging at the body of the snake and swinging her weapon.

The piece of metal shattered in half against the serpent's skin.

"Oh," Melania noted.

The snake attacked again, slamming Melania against the wall. The entire room shook with the attack, dust and debris was dislodged and rained down on the others.

"Keep moving, keep moving," Shelby said to Ricko as she desperately tried to avoid making any contact with the snake body that was twisted all around the room.

"Hello, darlings," Sashonelle said as she came up behind the two.

Damian pulled himself up, and found himself faced with another part of the snake's body. He tried to attack with shattered pieces of chains but made no impact. Melania meanwhile was facing off with the snake head to head. She was having to wrestle with the massive creature just to avoid winding up in its mouth. She grabbed a handful of small rocks and tossed them into the creature's eyes. This wounded the creature and caused it to recoil, allowing Melania to escape. The snake's writhe in pain caused the room to shake again. Part of the floor crumbled away, causing Ricko to fall through and plummet back down to the bottom.

"Well, looks like it's up to me then," Shelby noted.

"And mean," Sashonelle added.

However, Sashonelle was suddenly caught off guard and whipped by the snake's tail, and causing her to join Ricko.

"Yep, just me," Shelby said as she worked her way around the coils.

Melania was charging with no regret for discretion though as she charged along the snake's body. Shelby noted this and moved faster as well. The two of them could both see some light pouring in from the edge of the room.

"I can do it, I can do it!" Shelby breathed to herself as she ran with as much determination as she could muster.

Melania was coming up right behind her though, ready to pounce and knock her aside. The door was kicked aside as the girls both charged into the surface.

"And we have a winner," Jeanette announced, "congratulations on making Final 7..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Shelby!"

"Aaaaaah! Victory!" Shelby cheered.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** I'm sure I had much riggage to overcome, but I did just that and proved that nothing is impossible!

 **Melania-** Grr, this one was in my hands and I let it slip away. So close...

 **Ricko-** You know, I think I did pretty good this time, and I'm real happy for Shelby to have pulled it off at least.

(Later)

The five girls gathered together in the main building, though it took some ushering from Shelby to get them all in the same room together.

"Okay, everyone, let's do this, let's get this woman power movement happening!" Shelby exclaimed.

"First off, let's congratulations our fellow female, Shelby, for keeping immunity out of the hands of the patriarchy and breaking that glass ceiling," Liz said.

"Thank you, thank you, it was a lot of hard work, but all of it is for my sisters," Shelby said.

"Hmph, I came close," Melania huffed.

"But close doesn't net you immunity, now does it!?" Shelby challenged.

"Okay, okay, let's just save it," Kelly said, "I will gladly say that I have never won a challenge or come close and I still consider myself a part of the cause, so let's just get to business. Who are we killing?"

"Well...I would think, one of the boys," Sashonelle said said.

"Of course, it has to be one of the boys," Shelby agreed.

"Quite," Liz said. "We cannot allow them to continue, we have the power now and let's keep it that way."

"But who!?" Melania pointed out.

"Well...it could be anyone," Shelby said.

"Right, they all need to go eventually anyways," Liz said.

"Sounds good to me," Sashonelle replied, "No qualms here."

"Good, no qualms here either," Liz said.

"Or here," Shelby added. "Absolutely none."

"So we just need a name then," Kelly said.

"Right uh..." Shelby said, "well Liz who do YOU want gone?"

"Oh well, I have some thoughts," Liz said, "But you know, first I'd love to hear from Sashonelle."

"Oh no no, it really doesn't matter to me," Sashonelle said.

"This is going nowhere, since you obviously all want to hold onto your preexisting connections," Melania pointed out. "But I have none, so I'll just say what feels smartest here. I think we should do Damian."

"Oh," Liz said with a hint of shock.

"Yes," Melania stated. "He's strong and capable in challenges, maybe not so much to the point where it's been noted, but he's done consistently well. He's got connected to both boys and girls, and pretty much all around, even people who don't necessarily like him still have had no reason to come for him. It's dangerous and he will continue to hold a dangerous spot in this game unless we act know. That's just my thoughts at least."

"Well...makes sense," Shelby said.

"Agreed, I would never want to support a man like him holding a position of power," Liz agreed.

"Fine by me," Sashonelle said.

"So we're agreed then," Kelly added.

"Sounds good," Melania said.

"Meeting adjourned then," Liz said.

The five remained standing awkwardly.

"Usually that means uh...you know, scatter," Liz said.

"Okay, go ahead," Melania replied.

"I will...right after you," Liz said.

"Do you have something more to discuss?" Melania asked.

"No, do you?" Liz said.

"No," Melania replied.

'Then why are you still here?" Liz asked.

"Okay, okay, ladies I'll be the first to leave," Shelby said as she turned and left the room.

Once she was out of sight, Shelby just stomped on the ground to make like she was walking away, while actually clinging to the door.

"I guess I'm out too," Sashonelle said as she gracefully made her way to a back door.

"That room doesn't lead anywhere," Kelly remarked.

"Shh, it's fine," Liz hushed.

Melania eventually conceded and left out the door Shelby had exited. Once she had done so, Shelby climbed out from behind the door and reentered teh room, followed by Sashonelle continuing her graceful promenade right back into the same room.

"Okay this girls' power thing isn't work," Liz said. "Five just isn't a good number, four now there's a number you can put your trust in. I'm sorry, but Melania is just all aloof and it's like she doesn't even actually care for the cause."

"Not to mention she's still a major threat," Kelly said, "she came close to winning the challenge, and if she keeps that up she could really cause problems for us. The reason she wants Damian out is obviously just to better her own chances."

"This is taking scandalous turns," Shelby remarked while taking notes.

"I think you're absolutely right," Sashonelle said, "Keeping Melania around just seems like a flight risk that we don't need. We're more than capable of handling this ourselves."

"She'll probably just go back to enabling the patriarchy again as soon as she gets the chance anyway," Liz said.

"So the new plan is we all take out Melania?" Kelly said.

"Exactly," Liz said.

"Perfect," Sashonelle said.

"Okay then!" Shelby said. "Meeting adjourned for real this time? I'm not gonna walk out and have another secret meeting go on behind my back?"

"Of course not," Liz assured.

"Wouldn't think of it," Kelly said.

"In that case...be my guest," Shelby said as she gestured to the door.

"Well no, I was actually planning on staying here," Liz said.

"Oh well, you know it's kind of funny, because I was thinking of doing the exact same thing," Shelby said.

"Really?" Liz asked.

"Yep," Shelby replied.

"Well good...it'll just be us spending time with each other," Liz said.

"Yep just us good friends...and Kelly and Sashonelle," Shelby sald.

"Oh actually," Sashonelle said, "that reminds me. Shelby, you and I have to go now."

"What? No I don't," Shelby said.

"Oh you're so silly, we have that thing, remember?" Sashonelle said while tugging at Shelby's arm while the other girl refused to budge.

"What thing?" Shelby asked.

"Well uh...you know, the thing...the thing we talked about us doing, later today," Sashonelle said, "I mean...it was your idea after all!"

"I don't recall making any plans," Shelby said. "Maybe I'll just check my personal calendar."

"You can do it on the way!" Sashonelle said as she dragged Shelby out the door. "I said it's a thing, what more do you want me to say!?"

Sashonelle dragged Shelby outside with her to the evening air.

"Okay, what thing is this!?" Shelby demanded.

"The thing is that we can't trust those two crones," Sashonelle said.

"We can't?" Shelby asked.

"No! You saw how quickly they turned on Melania just like that," Sashonelle said with a snap of her fingers.

"But you said-" Shelby began.

"I say a lot of things, darling, appearances are everything when you walk this tightrope, listen to what I'm saying now," Sashonelle said. "Liz preaches feminism but then cuts out girls who don't fit her needs? She's a rat alright and we have to do something while we still can!"

"Oh...okay," Shelby said.

"Now come on, we've got to find Melania," Sashonelle said.

The two girls caught up with Melania.

"Oh darling!" Sashonelle exclaimed.

"What is it?" Melania asked.

"Liz and Kelly want you out!" Shelby announced.

"Those bitches, I knew they couldn't be trusted," Melania said.

"Luckily, we are here to your rescue," Sashonelle said. "And I think we can pull the votes to get out Liz."

 **Confessional:**

 **Melania-** Of course things can never go right for me. I tried to just be straightforward and speak my mind about what made the most sense, but these girls need to make this all against me. I cannot afford to panic here, if I act like Shelby with her head cut off I'm just going to accelerate my demise.

 **Liz-** Don't get me wrong, I am all for female empowerment, but I'm not going to keep around someone who I think is just as likely to stab us in the back. That's not female empowerment at all, and part of being a strong woman is recognizing that there are toxic women in your lives that need to be removed!

 **Kelly-** This whole round feels way more complicated than it needed to be. I don't know why we needed this female powwow. I feel good with Damian, I feel good with Scout; Melania coming for them so that she can keep up her challenge streak is a big no in my books.

 **Shelby-** Well this is turning into a hot disaster, but you know what, I am ready for it! I'm immune this round so I don't need to play by the books, I need to do something bold to make sure this game gets turned around in a way that keeps me in the clear!

 **Sashonelle-** Oh how I do love playing with fire...

The boys meanwhile were once again meeting at Ricko's fort.

"Alright, gentlemen," Scout said, "how are you feeling about the vote?"

"Eh...it'll come to me," Ricko remarked as he hung from a garbage bag.

"Perhaps we could work with a little more urgency," Scout said. "I haven't even seen any of the girls, doesn't that worry you?"

"If anything that's a good thing," Damian said, "it means they're probably all busy trying to screw each other over. Have you seen those girls?"

"Hm, it is true that the girls are all eager to make big moves," Scout said. "I doubt they'd be able to coordinate something totally mutual between the five of them."

"Yeah trust me, I've spent time with most of them," Damian said, "there's no way they're all going to be on the same. The smartest thing we can do here is just wait for them to come to us and let them kill each other. And speaking of I think we've got some company."

Damian gestured over to Liz and Kelly approaching and came up to meet them.

"Ladies?" he greeted.

"Melania is coming for your head," Liz stated matter of factly. "We need her out tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Damian said, before shooting a knowing wink to Scout.

Meanwhile, Ricko noted some movement from a full trashbag near him.

"What the?" he said as he backed up.

The material torn open and Shelby rolled out.

"We need to talk!" she said to him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ricko said. "I am not in the state of mind for surprises right now."

"Sorry, but business is getting serious," Shelby said. "Would you be willing to get out Liz this round?"

"Would I be willing to get out the girl who has led a charge against all men in the game and has every reason to want me out?" Ricko asked. "Eh sure."

Sashonelle slipped between a narrow alley and tapped Scout on the shoulder.

"Hello there, handsome," she said, "I think we've got a lot to talk about with this vote."

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** Damian and Ricko have adopted a more "laissez faire" approach to the game. It's less proactive, I would never engage in just allowing the game to be played around me, however upon studying the results, it may in fact not be too much of a flawed tactic.

 **Damian-** I've spent time with most of these girls, I know how they think. They all want to be in charge, so there's no point in making myself a target. If Melania wants me out then she's who I need out, and I have no doubt that the other girls will gladly do so.

 **Ricko-** Liz and I go way back to the start, but actually...we were never really that close. I always imagined she would be one of the first ones gone from our team, and yet here we are at the final 8 and she's still around. Well not for long!

(Elimination)

"Welcome, welcome one and all!" Jeanette greeted as the final eight stood before her and Chris.

The zombies beneath them slammed at the fence and walls and let out despairing moans.

"Ehem, could you tell them not to do that, it's very distracting," Jeanette said.

"But it's building atmosphere!" Chris exclaimed. "I thought you were all about the immersion! Well, apocalypses are distracting, get used to it!"

"Hmph," Jeanette groaned. "Anyways, shall we get to the votes. You don't want to see your name, or else you might end up like the hungry hoard below."

"There's no might about it!" Chris said. "And presenting our first vote...Melania!"

"Wow, what an absolute shock this is," Melania said angrily.

"And another vote," Jeanette read, "which is for...Melania!"

Melania just shook her head with frustration.

"Third vote..." Chris said, "Liz!"

"Uh..." Liz said while giving an exasperated shrug.

"Fourth vote," Jeanette announced, "...Liz!"

"Wow, I guess the patriarchy really is coming for me," Liz huffed.

"Fifth vote..." Chris declared, "Liz!"

"Unbelievable, absolutely unbelieavable!" Liz said.

"Pretty interesting that we had a girls' deal and all the votes have been for girls," Melania scoffed at Liz.

"Sixth vote," Jeanette said, "is the same as the seventh and eighth, leaving this game in eighth place..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Melania!"

"Urgh!" Melania groaned as she stood up angrily.

The girl picked up a chair and tossed it against the wall. Everyone quickly scattered away from her.

"Whatever, I've already gotten more than I ever imagined out of this game," Melania said. "I'll leave the rest of you losers to tear each other apart. Get me out of here."

"Your wish is my command!" Chris said as he pulled a lever and Melania was dropped into the zombies below.

"What a curious little vote that was, oh my the game is taking such exciting turns, even my chills have chills," Jeanette said. "See you next time!"

 **Votes:**

 **Damian-** I vote for Melania. You're strong, you're scary, and I think you could win this thing if you stick around.

 **Liz-** Melania, I'm sending you back to the men you love so much!

 **Kelly-** Melania, the girls thing was never happening, and I'm sure had you been given the chance you would have just brought even more damage.

 **Melania-** I am voting for Liz. You've screwed with me for the last time, I wanted to be loyal to you, again! But time and time again you've proven that for whatever reason you can't stand that!

 **Shelby-** Liz, you're cool, but I'm playing the game same as you, and I think it's time to topple this queen.

 **Ricko-** Liz, I'm sorry I'm a man, but this man is standing up for himself and voting you out!

 **Scout-** Melania, I have nothing but respect for you, and as I cast this vote, it's only because I see you as one of the biggest threats.

 **Sashonelle-** Why, Melania, I heard you were coming for my best friend, Liz? How positively dreadful, I simply cannot have that...(wipes away fake tear)


	18. Disaster Episode

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Armageddon," Jeanette Washington greeted from behind her desk. "Oh my we just had a very exciting episode last time. The final 8 faced off against some grotesque mutant monsters, and in a photo finish, Shelby claimed victory over Melania. This would prove to be quite impactful, as despite Sashonelle implying her wish to make a move on Liz, she left the others hanging and stuck with Liz and Kelly, sending Melania out the door. Oh dear, if only she had been just a little bit faster in that challenge. These things happen!"

"Uh Jeanette...I might need you over here," Chris called from another room. "You should probably see this."

"Oh what is it now, you entirely incompetent buffoon?" Jeanette fumed as she walked to the door.

Jeanette walked out to the next room and looked around.

"Chris, where are you? Where is this emergency?" Jeanette called.

"Out here!" Chris called.

Jeanette opened another door and walked down a flight of stairs that led her outside.

"Hello?" Jeanette said as she stepped out into the open. "Where's the trouble?"

"Right here!" Chris exclaimed as he pushed a button and opened a chute beneath Jeanette, sending her down into the industrial catacombs.

"Oh very funny, very professional," Jeanette huffed.

"Actually, I don't think the network executives will be laughing when I tell them how your gross unprofessionalism resulted in a terrible accident," Chris replied evilly. "Thankfully no one was hurt...except for some crazy personal assistant tampering with a season she had absolutely no rights to!"

"You can't just keep me down here, Chirssy!" Jeanette shouted.

"Oh I think I can, after all I'm the host, you're just a lowly assistant, no one even knows your name, do you think they'd even ask questions if you went missing?" Chris retorted. "This is my show and I'm going to salvage what I can of it now!"

"No, seriously, you can't," Jeanette said more desperately, "I need to-"

"Just watch me," Chris said as he shut the hatch.

Taylor approached with a glass of lemonade and looked at the scene curiously.

"Ahahaa, that's how you do villainy right, boyo!" Chris said as he took the drink.

"Please don't call me boyo, it's lame," Taylor replied.

"Now then, back to our valued viewers," Chris said, "get ready for the new and improved Total Drama...Armageddon!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** So last night we had a plan, there was gonna be a big move, I'm talking huge! And...it didn't happen and now I'm stuck in the minority again. Clearly something went wrong, and I'm just trying to figure out what happened. Actually...I have a pretty clear idea what happened, I'm just trying to figure out WHY it happened. I will get to the bottom of this case!

Shelby was setting on the mangled remains of a bicycle rack while Ricko stood on the ground near her.

"Well this sucks, I guess two rounds is the maximum for things going right for us," Shelby said.

"Yeah, it's too bad," Ricko remarked.

"You don't seem particularly distraught," Shelby noted.

"Well, no, I mean it's bad, it's definitely not a good thing," Ricko said, "but...well you know, I haven't exactly had things go right for a long while in this game...hm, pretty much ever if we're just talking about making the right moves. But I'm still here right? Even after all that, we haven't died yet...that's gotta count for something."

"Indeed it does," Shelby agreed. "But we're running out of places to hide and if we don't start doing things right, sooner or later it's gonna be all over for us."

"Oh yeah, I don't want that," Ricko said, "but uh...what do we need to do? I've found I'm not really too good at all this...or maybe I'm doing amazing, but don't even know it. But I'm still confused, either way."

"This all comes down to Sashonelle, she was the one who came to me about making a move on Liz...and then she just backs out?" Shelby recounted. "Why would she do that?"

"Hm..." Ricko said, pausing to think for a few minutes. "I got nothing. Maybe you should ask her."

"Great idea, maybe I will," Shelby said as she got up angrily and marched along the road.

Shelby peered in broken windows until she spotted Sashonelle brushing her hair.

"Ahem!" she said angrily as she marched into the room.

"Why, good morning to you too, darling," Sashonelle said with coy tilt of her head, allowing her to face Shelby without missing a beat in her rhythmic strokes of the brush.

"Don't 'darling' me, in fact don't even 'good morning' me either, this morning is NOT good, in fact right now I'm thinking we're leaning towards BAD morning, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and leave it at regular morning with a chance of going south," Shelby said.

"Shelby, my friend, you sound quite incoherent, did you bump your head?" Sashonelle.

"Knock it off with the dumb act!" Shelby accused. "You owe me an explanation!"

"I do?" Sashonelle gasped dramatically as she put her hand to her heart.

"Yeah, you do!" Shelby said. "What was that last night!? You told me the plan was to do Liz, and then you just left me hanging. What even was the point of that!?"

"Why that sounds downright nasty, I'd never," Sashonelle gasped again.

"Fine, be that way, but don't try that airhead act when I let Liz know that you instigated this attempt on her life," Shelby said.

"Oh, but I think I will try it, darling," Sashonelle said as she pinched a strand of Shelby's hair. "Let's be real here, you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to your reputation. How many times have you gone on a mad tirade against someone? And when have they ever amounted to anything?"

"It's gonna amount to something right now!" Shelby said angrily.

"Well good luck then, I look forward to watching you sink your game faster than I ever could," Sashonelle taunted in reply.

As Shelby left the room angrily, a sultry piano tune filled the air. Sashonelle watched Shelby leave through the window before performing a twirl and singing along with the tune.

 _I'll let'em fall, to the ground_

 _Their hope, their dreams, their trust_

 _Let it drop, tumbling straight down._

 _Let it burn, turn to ash and dust._

 _And when it's settled, I'll stop to pick up the shards_

 _I'll drag it across their throat with a sweet gash_

 _Cut the ropes, let them fall like a house of cards_

 _Light the match, set the flame, and leave'em with ash._

 _Because I'm the Queen, I'm the Queen._

 _Queen of the ashes, and I won't stop till their all burnt down_

 _I'm the sweetest thing you've ever seen, you ever seen_

 _And when I'm through, charred remains are all that will be left of this town._

 _Cause I'm the Queen, so let me reign_

 _I'll let'em bleed, I'll let'em burn_

 _My royal decree is nothing but pain_

 _Give me all that you desire, all that you yearn_

 _And I'll burn it to the ground_

 _Burn it to the ground_

 _Let the fire spread all around_

 _Let it take this down_

 _And all that will remain_

 _Is the one and only Queen_

 _left with my ashes to reign!_

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** I voted for Liz and...she's still here. But Melania's gone, so it's not all bad...I don't really think Melania liked me much either, so is this really the worst possible thing. Not to mention this puts an end to the string of male boots which really was not looking too cool. I think there's still some positive ways to spin here.

 **Shelby-** Ooh, Sashonelle doesn't know who she's messing with...actually, it seems like she does, but you know what, I'm still coming for her and taking her down! This sort of obsessive over playing isn't cute to anyone except the hosts, but the rest of us will not stand for it!

 **Sashonelle-** Sure, I could have just let Melania leaving in a simple plain unanimous vote, but I like shaping my own path here. A unanimous vote leads to things opening up and going in any direction, and right now I don't need that. What I need is to keep all eyes on another target, and right now there are two people who just made a big mistake and aren't looking too good.

Liz and Damian walked along a hallway that had half of its walls blown right open, giving it the semblance of a wide open balcony ridge.

"You've seemed different lately," Liz noted.

"I've felt a little different," Damian admitted.

"Mhm," Liz said, while continuing to muse, "You've shown much more self control lately, and yet...not by Simpson, since clearly you still have the same sense of confidence and pride in yourself."

"I'm not entirely sure what I am," Damian said. "I don't feel like Simpson, I don't hear him anymore, and yet...I do? I hear his thoughts sometimes, but...I don't realize it's him. They feel like my thoughts and it's only later that I stop to question it."

"You shouldn't have to question it for much longer, I'd say you're healing," Liz said, "You've been able to reconcile yourself and find a way for you to be happy with yourself."

"Just like that?" Damian asked.

"I don't think there's anything simple about it," Liz said, "but you're on your way."

Liz peered over the edge to see Kelly and Scout sitting on the ground floor together.

"Now if only those two could find the same reconciliation in themselves," Liz remarked.

Kelly was currently recounting strategy to the robotic boy.

"We have the majority now," she said, "Melania is gone, I don't see the others giving us too much of a fight. This can be the final four, you, me, Liz, and Damian. We can make it happen."

"I would like very much to reach this outcome," Scout said.

"Good, then we just need to keep our heads, not over-complicate things and it's ours," Kelly said.

"Are you happy about this?" Scout asked.

"What? What kind of question is that? Am I happy? Of course I'm happy, I'm thrilled, who doesn't want to win the game!?" Kelly retorted.

"My apologies, I did not mean to offend," Scout replied. "It's simply...you still seem very serious."

"Well yeah I'm serious, things could still go wrong, and if I start celebrating now I just know that they will!" Kelly argued.

"A fascinating notion, but not one rooted in fact as far as I can tell," Scout replied.

"Hey, what's with all the sciency judgement here!?" Kelly demanded. "I don't exactly see you jumping for joy either."

"Ah, but that is because I am merely fulfilling my purpose," Scout sighed. "I was expected to succeed, and so far I have only lived up to those expectations. I suppose it leaves a hollow form of satisfaction, knowing I am simply living up to my designs."

"Yeah, well, I knew I was getting this far always too," Kelly retorted. "Maybe that's it."

"Maybe it is," Scout replied, "I guess it's difficult to appreciate the work that leads to achievement...when that's all you've wired yourself to do."

"Yeah sure whatever," Kelly replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** You know for all the issues that arise from this game, it can still be a cathartic experience. People are forced to put themselves outside of their comfort zone and meet others, it can allow them to realize depths to themselves that they never knew they had. Not me of course though, I came in here with a mission to win and I'm still on it, unwavering as ever.

 **Damian-** Getting my thoughts clear has been...illuminating, and not something I ever really even considered a possibility. But I can't let myself get distracted either. Despite everything, I still managed to make it this far and I don't want to blow it now, this could actually end well for me.

 **Scout-** I am of course glad to fulfill my purpose. Had I failed, my entire existence would be...a failure. However, I do not feel the same sense of achievement and overcoming for...this is the only option for me. Failure is not an option, success is merely...the only path available.

 **Kelly-** Things have really fallen into place, so of course I really don't want to let it fall apart now. Correction, I really don't want other people to let this fall apart. Things can always go wrong no matter how solid it may seem, so I'm not counting anything as guaranteed. If I can keep together Liz, Damian, and Scout though then I think I have my best shot possible.

Liz and Damian had split up. Liz walked back downstairs to join the others, while Damian continued to pace along the balcony. He was soon joined by Ricko, climbing up the wall and dropping through a window.

"Hi friend!" he greeted.

"Hello," Damian said, taking a cautious glance out the window, "Have you taken up parkour?"

"Heh...not really, I just didn't want to run into Liz...you know after I tried to vote her out," Ricko explained.

"Right, right, sorry about not going with that," Damian said. "I think Melania was the bigger threat though, I don't see Liz winning any challenges."

"That is a very good point," Ricko agreed. "But she still hates me."

"Oh yeah definitely, but I don't think that would have changed whether you voted her or not," Damian said.

"I'm...not sure if I should feel relieved or not," Ricko said.

"Let's just worry about moving forward," Damian said. "I think the girls are going to continue to give us openings to work off of."

"Oh for sure, in fact Shelby is about to come for blood any second now," Ricko said.

"Sounds like we're in for a spectacle," Damian replied.

Right on cue, Shelby stepped through the doors and walked towards the group of Scout, Liz, and Kelly.

"Alright, I've got a hot scoop, right off the presses that you're going to want to hear," Shelby announced.

"Oh it's you," Liz said angrily as she narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "You've got some nerve coming in here like you own the place after that knife you tried to dig into my back. Luckily my back has the protection of the full sisterhood of women united, so really your entire move was futile."

"Okay, okay, but none of that matters compared to what I've got to say," Shelby said. "Yes, I did vote for you, but-"

"End of conversation!" Liz shouted. "You can't betray me like that and expect me to believe a word you say."

"But I've got a scandal to expose and it affects you," Shelby said.

"More lies, I presume," Liz said.

"No, nothing but the truth!" Shelby retorted. "The only liar here is..."

Shelby spun around the room with her hand poised to point, but ended up just facing Liz again.

"Well it's Sashonelle, I was gonna point dramatically but she's not even in the room," Shelby finished.

"Really? Because by my count there were only three votes for me and she wasn't one of them," Liz said.

"No, but she's the one who came to me and said this move had to happen," Shelby said.

"Oh ooh how convenient," Liz said sarcastically. "She came to you about making a move on me, but you didn't think to tell me until now."

"YES! Can't you see you're playing right into her hands? It's actually pretty annoying," Shelby huffed. "She literally just sang a song about it."

"Seems to me like you're just getting right back up on your hatred of the fact that I know how to play the game better than you, like you've always done," Liz said. "I guess my caring heart was fooled to think I could bring you back into the cause."

"My oh my, what's going on here?" Sashonelle said as she entered the room.

Shelby glared at her and Sashonelle gave her a coy smirk.

"You know what's happening!" Shelby said.

"Why, Shelby, I don't know why you keep trying to defame me like this. I would never do anything against my wonderful friends," Sashonelle said.

"Everything okay?" Scout whispered to her.

"Perfectly under control," Sashonelle replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** I'm in an interesting spot here. For most of this game I've been with Kelly and Liz, but I actually feel fairly solid with Scout and Ricko, who knew this boy's alliance could actually turn into something? So that just leaves Shelby and Sashonelle as the biggest wildcards, and it looks like they just so happen to be going after each other this round.

 **Sashonelle-** Scout thinks he's the biggest brain here and he needs to keep me in check, but really I know I'm here pulling the strings, and no one's ever going to think twice about it because I'm just the pretty face. Someone like Shelby who has a habit for stirring up trouble, well that's another story.

 **Scout-** I know Sashonelle believes this entire game is revolving around her, but there's a good portion of it that could easily turn on her if she's not careful. That's why I've got to keep maintaining things with the others so that I keep them on the course that we need them on. We're nearing the end and nothing is sacred, it's all about carving out what's best for me.

(Later)

The Final Seven met Chris in the wasteland.

"Welcome, all of you, to the next exciting round of Total Drama Armageddon!" Chris exclaimed.

"Where's Jeanette?" Damian asked.

"Who cares!?" Chris replied. "She's not important, don't worry about her."

"Not directly answering the question?" Shelby noted. "Sounds like you're hiding something, Mr. McClean."

"I said don't worry about it," Chris said. "We've got a great challenge in store for you, one that I'm sure that hack Jeanette would have let go to waste. Taylor, the supplies!"

Taylor approached from behind Chris, carrying stacks of paper and a bundle of pencils.

"Uh, what's this for? Is this next challenge to write an essay?" Kelly scoffed.

"I know you're being sarcastic, but it is!" Chris said brightly.

"Uh...what?" Kelly replied.

"Oh, I'm sure surviving the apocalypse is still a priority, but that doesn't mean we can't take some time to do something very practical instead for a day," Chris said. "This challenge all you have to do is praise Chris. That would be me, your dedicated host! And as a rule, you should write your praises in the form of a letter...addressed to Montgomery Mint, producer, at his studio location. And uh, no less than 5,000 words. Some topics to get you started, my incredible hosting ability, my great likability, my beautiful face, did I mention what a great host I am? Or you could even branch out a bit, you know, something like about how great the show is, but only thanks to Chris McClean."

"This is a joke right?" Kelly asked.

"I actually approve," Ricko said. "There's no imminent danger or threat of death."

"You're right, that is a downside," Chris said, "but I just can't bring myself to get in the way of budding writers putting together the best set of essays possible."

"Hey, does anyone else here that?" Shelby asked.

Everyone paused to hear a low whirring coming from the ground.

"No, no one hears anything, it's nothing!" Chris said.

"I hear something," Ricko said while raising his hand.

"Less talking, more writing!" Chris demanded.

The noise grew in volume though until it was impossible to ignore. This was also combined with the sound of crashing and metal clattering, along with the ground shaking beneath them.

"Okay I definitely felt that," Kelly said.

"Come on, let's investigate!" Shelby exclaimed.

"No, no, let's not do that," Chris said.

'Uh...do you even know what that is?" Taylor asked his uncle. "Maybe we actually should check it out."

"But...my letters, this is the perfect chance!" Chris bemoaned. "It's probably nothing anyways, there's all sorts of old machinery running down there."

The group of kids though had followed the source of the sounds and came to a hatch that was vibrating angrily.

"Uh that doesn't look good," Ricko said, backing up.

"You're right, it looks like something's going on and I intend to find out what," Shelby said as she pried open the hatch and crawled down a ladder.

The others eventually followed after her, while behind them came Chris and Taylor. As the group entered the bunker, they found the heat levels rise.

"Well, this is not good for my complexion," Sashonelle said as she wiped off sweat from her face.

"What is going on down here? Did we step into a sauna?" Kelly remarked.

Around them everything was shaking. The wall rattled and all machinery was rocking wildly in all directions.

"This does not look good at all," Scout stated.

"Okay, everyone, there is nothing to see here," Chris said.

Suddenly a large pipe burst out of the wall and blared fire. Everyone immediately backed up immediately. The fire fire along the floor though and expanded in an alarming rate.

"What is even going on here!?" Chris sighed.

Taylor opened a panel to reveal a dusty note.

"To prevent total system meltdown, safety code must be input every twenty-four hours," he read.

"Great, input the safety code!" Chris said.

Taylor just gave him a shrug.

"You don't know the safety code!?" Chris said.

"No, do you?" Taylor asked.

"If I did, would I be asking YOU!?" Chris replied.

"Okay, I think that's the cue for us to get out of here," Liz said.

However as she returned to the ladder it suddenly gave way under the quaking, crashing down to the floor.

"Oh no, we're trapped now!" Ricko exclaimed.

"Correction," Chris said, "YOU'RE trapped now!"

Chris revealed a grappling hook which he fired into the air and pulled himself out of the fiery pit.

"Help us!" Liz called after him.

"You're on your own!" Chris called back.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** I knew it! I knew there was something unorthodox going on here, and now i have the full story. Total Drama Relies on Unstable Machinery...of course, that's assuming I get out of here alive.

 **Ricko-** Why couldn't we just write essays without a fear of death.

 **Taylor-** Sometimes, I really hate being related to that guy.

The group panicked as the fire spread around them, bursting with more violent flames as it coated anything in its path.

"What do we do!?" Ricko panicked.

"Well we can't stay here," Damian said, frantic hints breaking through his voice.

"There's a blazing fire ahead of us," Kelly shouted. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Gonna have to take a risk," Damian said as he ran forward.

"What, what? What are you doing?" Kelly called after him as Damian scrambled through the flames.

"He's right, it's our only chance," Liz said.

Liz ran after Damian, and Kelly reluctantly followed after her. Scout, Shelby, and Ricko glanced at each other nervously.

"Well, not like a little danger is anything new," Shelby sighed before running forward.

Scout ran by her side, while Ricko trailed behind. Sashonelle however refused to follow.

"No. no, this dress is incredibly flammable, I'm not letting that happen," she stammered as she pushed herself into the corner.

The fire continued to spread though and risked coming dangerously close to her frilly dress. Suddenly though, the panel that Sashonelle was standing on bent and gave way, causing her to slide down and drop to another level. Liz, Kelly, and Damian had disappeared from view of the rest by now. The group tried to keep their heads low and make their way to safety through the flames licking all around them. The shaking also refused to stop, bits and pieces were scraping off the walls and flinging into the disaster zone. A low groaning came from above, just as a massive pipe broke free and came crashing down. Scout rolled out of the way, but Shelby was right in the area of collision.

"Look out!" Taylor exclaimed as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Oh you're still here," Shelby gasped.

"Well, yeah, I mean...I couldn't let my secret lair go up in flames," Taylor replied.

"Uh guys...fire," Ricko said as he pointed to the still raging fire all around them.

"Right, we have to get out of here," Taylor said.

"Well we can't go that way now," Shelby said as she looked at the large pipe blocking their path.

"I think I have an idea, follow me!" Taylor said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** All the other challenges, fine whatever I know we weren't going to get hurt, but this? This is real. The threat is real! I can't handle this!

 **Shelby-** How do we know this is even real? Could just be another elaborate ploy to make the challenges seem more suspenseful.

 **Damian-** You know what, forget about immunity. I just want to get out of this alive.

The quaking was only getting more intense as the group tried to escape. Damian, Scout, Kelly, and Liz had managed to escape the worst of the fire, but there was still billowing smoke and flames spreading around them. With each tremor, parts of the wall broke off and came crashing down dangerously. Pipes, wires, evening running parts of machines swung into their way.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving," Damian said, only to have to suddenly stop to avoid a large chunk of concrete from falling on top of him.

Kelly coughed as she struggled to keep steady.

"We can't stop now," Liz cautioned her. "It's only getting worse."

The group heard the sound of another low groaning.

"That's not good," Liz said.

Scout caught up and pushed the girls forward as the ground beneath them snapped and crumbled away revealing a pit of jagged debris. Scout clung to a metal beam, but it risked bending and breaking under his weight.

"Help?" he worked out nervously.

Liz reached down to grab him, but found him just out of her grasp. Kelly looked around and grabbed a chain which she threw to Scout. Scout clutched the chain and the two girls tugged to try to pull him back up. Damian saw what was happening and went over to join the effort, together they were able to bring Scout back to safety.

"Well that was close," Scout said.

Ash and dust rained down from the wreckage above them.

"We don't have much time to catch our breath," Liz sighed.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Kelly asked.

"Right now, anywhere is better than here," Damian said.

The group of four continued to make their way through the disaster zone, turning a corner and trying to escape the reach of the fire.

"I think we're getting somewhere," Liz noted as she realized the fire was starting to thin out.

They weren't out of danger yet, though, as they soon realized when the ceiling above them began to bend and crack. Bits of machinery began to rain down on them. Liz and Damian ran ahead, but Kelly was knocked to the ground by a swinging metal cord. Scout had to help pull her out of the way of more falling debris. The two of them ended up falling through a crack formed in the floor and becoming buried beneath the falling rubble.

"Well this is fun," Kelly sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** For this first time out here, my objective does not relate simply to winning the game...although to be fair, if I become crushed or burnt to ash, my chances at winning the game drop drastically.

 **Kelly-** This whole thing has legal scandal written all over it, so I hope you've got good lawyers on retainer!

Shelby, Ricko, and Taylor had made their way to a different hallway. They had escaped the falling wreckage, and had to squeeze through a more narrow passage. However, the quaking carried over the whole structure and the walls quivered around them.

"This whole thing could come crashing down at any second," Ricko said nervously.

"Which is why we need to find a way out," Shelby replied, "And fast!"

"Duck!" Taylor suddenly yelled.

The three immediately dipped down to avoid a large metal beam that swung through the passage. It ended up slamming into the wall and smashing through the material, causing more cracks to spread all around the point of impact.

"Keep moving, keep moving!" Shelby ushered as the hall before them caved in on itself.

"No going back that way now," Ricko noted.

The three managed to leave the narrow passage though and found a more open space. The walls presented a number of different doors for the group to choose from.

"Well, let's see what's behind Door #1," Shelby said as she opened a door and stepped inside.

Suddenly the structure gave an abrupt lurch. Large chunks of rock rained down from the ceiling.

"Shelby, look out!" Ricko called as he and Taylor backed up.

Shelby nervously looked out, but didn't move fast enough. The debris tumbled down in front of the door, blocking her path of escape.

"Shelby, can you hear me!?" Ricko said as he ran to the newly formed blockade.

"I'm stuck!" she called. "This room doesn't even go anywhere, it's a broom closet!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" Ricko said as he struggled to push the rocks aside.

"You're not going to accomplish anything like that," Taylor remarked.

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" Ricko snapped.

"I'm just saying, that probably weighs about the same as a truck," Taylor said.

"Anything is possible with the right attitude!" Ricko said.

"Agreed. but with the right attitude you also need to think outside the box," Taylor said. "That's what supervillainy is all about. Now come with me, I think I have an idea."

Taylor walked back to the hallway where they had come from. He climbed up into the wreckage while Ricko followed curiously behind. Taylor pulled out piles of wires which he tossed to Ricko.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Ricko asked.

"Just follow my lead," Taylor said. "I don't know if this will work or not, but it should be fun either way! Or maybe we all end up dead, that's a possibility too."

"Uh...well, if we have a chance of getting Shelby out, I guess it's worth it," Ricko said.

Taylor directed Ricko to tie the wires into knots along the broken walls. Meanwhile he wrapped the ends around the edge of the metal beam stuck in the wall.

"Okay," he eventually announced. "Let's hope this works!"

Taylor then untied a knot at the base, which caused the wire to take off in a chain reaction, releasing from its tied points, dislodging loose bits of rubble, which eventually gained enough momentum to pull the beam out and swing it along its suspensions to the point where it slammed against the rock blockade and knocked the obstacles over just enough to reveal a small crack.

"Shelby, can you get out now!?" Ricko said as he quickly rushed to the space.

Shelby got to her hands and knees and tried to squeeze through the space. Ricko reached in to grab her by the hand and help pull her out.

"I'm free!" she announced.

"As much as I'd love to celebrate MY brilliant mind," Taylor said, "we still need to get out of here before we're trapped for good."

 **Confessional:**

 **Taylor-** There's a difference between being just a plain bad guy and being a supervillain! My evil plans are crazy, so crazy they shouldn't even work, but that's what makes it so dynamic!

 **Ricko-** I'm certainly glad we didn't die...well yet. I couldn't leave Shelby behind though, that's just not right. I'd gladly step up to take that risk if it meant helping her out.

Sashonelle crawled through a dank chamber beneath the bunker. The cavern seemed natural formed from dirt and rocks.

"This is disgusting," she groaned to herself as she shuffled through the underground tunnels.

She could still feel the heat from the fire above her though, so she kept moving as fast as she could. Eventually along her journey she spotted a glow from the shadows. She quickened her pace and moved towards it.

"I'm getting out of here," she exclaimed in relief.

However, as she arrived at the source of the glow, she was sadly disappointed. A large industrial pipe spewed green glowing substance into a lake in the ground which was giving off the light.

"Well, that's revolting," Sashonelle remarked.

Before she could move away, she saw something stirring in the green lake. A hand emerged from the substance. This was followed by many more, as an army of glowing green mutants clambered out of the lake and meandered towards Sashonelle.

"Oh no, I am not dealing with this," Sashonelle said as she turned around.

As the model tried to make her great escape, though the chamber shook with the quaking above. Some of the rocks crumbled away, allowing another spurt of green liquid to burst from the wall. Sashonelle was swept up in the sudden spurt and sent sprawling straight into the green lake.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** (dripping green) If I sprout fins, you better believe you will NOT hear the end of it!

Kelly groped through the darkness of the cavern she found herself in. She groaned as she weaved her way between jagged debris that lined the section. She found Scout picking himself off the ground not too far from her.

"Well, just when I thought this wasn't gonna get any worse for us," Kelly remarked as the two met up. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Just keep moving," Scout said. "See if we can find a way out of here."

"Hate to break it to you but this isn't a challenge," Kelly said, "there might not be a way out."

"There might not be, but there's nothing wrong with taking the same approach," Scout said, "If there is a way out, we're not going to find it by doing nothing."

"Well let's get going then," Kelly replied.

The two had to push aside fallen bits of concrete and metal, but managed to progress through the caved in chamber. The darkness lingered around them, but eventually they spotted some strips of light pealing down through crevices.

"This could be our way out," Scout said.

"Let's not get our hopes up just yet," Kelly remarked.

The two climbed over a mangled net of chains to get beneath the sources of the light. Looking up they could see some cracks in the collapsed structure that showed the rooms above.

"How are we even supposed to fit through that?" Kelly asked.

"First we need to get up there," Scout said.

The robot attempted to find a hold to grab and climb up to the top, but had difficulty getting far off the ground.

"Hold on, what's that?" Kelly said as she paused to hear a sound from above. "Hello!? Hello!? Can anyone here me!?"

She paused, waiting for a response.

"Guess not," she sighed.

However, then she heard Liz call back, "Kelly?"

"Yes! Down here!" Kelly called out again.

Liz and Damian peered down through the cracks to see their two allies.

"Don't worry, you two, we'll get you out of there," Liz said.

"How?" Damian asked.

"We'll...think of something!" Liz said.

"We better do it fast, this fire isn't stopping," Damian said.

"Well then get to brainstorming!" Liz ordered.

Kelly turned around and realized that Scout had to a different section.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"I thought I heard something over here," Scout said.

"Who cares?" Kelly asked. "Our friends are up there."

Scout pushed aside a large grate of metal though, to reveal another drop. From within he could hear a faint voice. He climbed down to investigate.

"What are you doing?" Kelly groaned.

The girl glanced back up at her friends above.

"What are you planning to do with this?" Liz snapped at Damian.

"I thought we could lower it down to help them up," Damian replied while holding a chain.

"This flimsy thing?" Liz said as she snapped it in half. "No way."

"Eh, I guess we got time," Kelly remarked.

Scout had discovered Jeanette crushed beneath a massive pipe.

"Jeanette?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh good, are you finally here to rescue me?" Jeanette asked.

"Well that wasn't the plan," Kelly said, while Scout tried to lift the pipe but failed.

"That explains why you're doing such a bad job at it then," Jeanette said.

"Jeanette, the entire place is going up and flames and falling apart," Scout said.

"Well obviously. I need to input the security code, otherwise the whole place overloads," Jeanette said. "That idiot McClean trapped me down here before I could input it."

"Well you're not getting anywhere fast now," Kelly pointed out.

"You're right," Jeanette said, "I'll have to pass it on to you, just make sure you find a control panel and input it as soon as you can. Now reach into my coat pocket you'll find a paper and pen. You're going to need it to write all of this down."

Kelly did as instructed and prepared to write take note.

"The code is," Jeanette began, "One, Five, Twenty-Two, Seven, Three Thousand Two Hundred Sixty-Seven, Thirteen, Forty-Five-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why don't you just read each individual digit?" Kelly asked.

"I don't tell you how to do your job," Jeanette huffed. "Which by the way, you don't even have because you're a useless youth!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** I guess you could say I've been caught off guard by all of this. When we're playing for immunity, when it's all part of the competition, there are rules, there are ways to win. Here? This is just a real life disaster and there are no rules there, we need to figure this out as best as we can, and we don't even know if we'll make it out, that's what I hate.

 **Scout-** Perhaps it's a flaw in my system, to continue to view my objective through a set of steps. Perhaps it's just who I am. Either way, now is not the time to ignore it, I can ponder my programming once we survive.

 **Jeanette-** (still crushed) If this is such a dire experience for those idiots then why are they pausing to give a confessional!?

Shelby, Taylor, and Ricko had gotten free of their last obstacle and found a new path to follow. After getting through one of the doors, they found it led to a narrow catwalk that hung above a deep drop.

"Okay, finally some good news," Shelby said. "This should take us somewhere."

With another lurch, though, the building rocked and several fans and blades dropped from above. As they fell over the metal walkway they warped the pieces or broke off full sections.

"You just had to say something," Taylor remarked.

"Okay, okay, this isn't so bad," Shelby replied. "We can still get across."

The group then heard a collective moan come from the walls. They nervously glanced around to see zombies falling through the cracks in the walls. Some fell into the abyss, but others landed on the walkway.

"Well..." Shelby began.

"Just stop talking," Taylor cut her off.

"Fine, fine, enough talk, time for action," Shelby said as she charged forward along the warped passage.

Taylor followed after her and Ricko trailed behind. The musician tripped over a lip in the metal and got his leg caught as he fell to the ground.

"How exactly has he gotten this far?" Taylor asked Shelby.

The girl couldn't answer though, since she had a zombie trying to latch onto her shoulder.

"Get off, get off of me!" Shelby screamed as she jabbed with her elbow and knocked the monster over the edge.

With a thud, though, two more fell down from behind her.

"Well great," she groaned.

"Time for you mooks to face the full wrath of evil," Taylor exclaimed as he stepped towards the attackers.

However, both of them tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Shelby delivered a kick to one of them though and tried to knock him off. The other was pulled back by Ricko, coming from behind and tossing it over the edge.

"Okay, we're doing good, we got this," Shelby said.

The group was about halfway across the walkway, but a horde of zombies still lumbered around in front of them and more were continually dropping out of the walls.

"Perhaps this could help," Ricko suggested as he picked up the end of a large metal pole.

"You know, it just might," Shelby said.

Soon all three of them lifted up a part of the pipe and pointed it forward.

"Ready...charge!" Shelby called.

The group ran forward, knocking over the zombies in their way with their thin battering ram.

"Ahahaa!" Taylor laughed as the creatures were knocked aside and their path was cleared.

"We made it!" Shelby cheered.

However, as they reached the other end, one zombie fell from above and clutched Taylor by the neck, dragging him down into the abyss with it.

"Uh...oh dear," Ricko said uncertainly.

Shelby just sighed heavily.

"Well...what do we do?" Ricko asked.

"He saved me," Shelby said, "I'm going to have to return the favor."

With that Shelby dived into shadows after the fallen bodies.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Um...I hope those two don't die.

 **Shelby-** What even are these zombies, like are they animatronic creations on the rampage, or actual interns starved to the point of insanity? Do I even want to know!?

 **Taylor-** I actually know all of Uncle Chris's secrets...but why reveal them now? There's no fun in that.

Kelly and Scout had climbed back out and returned to the crack that led to the surface.

"How is progress going?" Scout asked.

"We've managed to get a bucket and some rope," Damian said, "I'm not sure if you'll be able to fit in it though, maybe if you really squeeze."

"Forget it for now," Kelly said, "I've got here a code that needs to be input to activate the security measures. I'll send that up instead, just make sure you take care of it."

Kelly pulled the note out of her pocket which hand ended up actually being incredibly lengthy. Liz and Damian carefully lowered their bucket through the crack and dangled it to their friends below. Kelly dropped the note in and it was pulled back up quickly.

"Alright, let's find a control panel and do this thing," Damian said as he grabbed the note.

"I'll hang onto it," Liz said as she snatched it from him. "Men are 50% more likely to lose important documents than women. It's part of our maternal instincts."

"Did you just compare a baby to an 'important document?'" Damian asked.

"I can't answer that loaded question," Liz replied. "Let's just find this thing."

A burst of flame signified the fire spreading in their direction.

"We're gonna want to move quick," Damian said.

The two scrambled through the structure as it came down around them. They turned a corner and came to a series of rooms lined with glass.

"With this is a hazard waiting to happen," Liz remarked.

"But look!" Damian said as he pointed to the wall at the other end with a metallic box attached. "You think that could be the control panel we're looking for?"

"Just our luck," Liz said.

Liz ran through the room and pried open the panel revealing a number pad. She glanced at the long list in her hands.

"This might take a while," she noted.

"No rush but uh..." Damian said as the room shook and fire continued to spread rapidly, "some rush?"

Liz was mouthing each number as she carefully input the digits. The ground shook, but this time continued to quake as it split open.

"Uh...not good, not good," Damian said as he tried to stamp it back down.

Green goo oozed out though and began to spurt into the room.

"Stop, stop," Damian shouted at the floor.

"Me?" Liz asked.

"NO! Keep going, hurry!" Damian called back to her.

Damian's ankle was grabbed by a glowing green hand.

"Great," he groaned as he broke free.

The floor lifted up at several points though and more green mutants climbed out and into the room.

"Uuuuh...Liz? How are you doing?" Damian asked.

"I'm about halfway," Liz called back, however the list unfolded to reveal it was even longer than originally thought, "Or...maybe not."

"Back off!" Damian shouted at the mutants as they moved towards Liz.

The boy grabbed a clipboard off a desk and slammed it against the face of one of them. He then grabbed a chair and threw it at another. He began grabbing what he could and throwing it behind him to create a bit of a blockade.

"Come at me!" he dared. "But actually..please don't."

The growing group lumbered towards him. Damian tried to hold them back using anything he could. Three came for him at once. He grabbed a stabler and clipped one in the hand. Two more grabbed him and dragged him to the floor. Damian kicked at a desk and caused it to tremble and topple over against one of his attackers. He then delivered a headbutt to the third.

"Not sure how much longer I can keep this up," Damian called back to Liz.

"Just a little longer," Liz said as she tried to speed up.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** This is a very important task and if I mess if up it will be blamed for my feminine emotions and send womankind back centuries!

 **Damian-** At least I'm getting the chance to work out some aggression here.

Shelby reached the bottom of the drop, she found herself in a wide open dark space filled with zombies hitting the ground and picking themselves up to flock to the center. In the middle, Taylor was pinned down completely swarmed.

"Okay, I'm here to the rescue!" Shelby announced. "Just...need to figure out how to do that."

"Just think, what would Taylor do!" Taylor called out to her.

"Well...what would you do!?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know, I'm too busy trying to not have my flesh eaten," Taylor called back.

"Okay, okay, think," Shelby said to herself as she looked around at her surroundings. "I can do this, I can do this."

Shelby walked around through the debris, picking out pieces she could use. She got the base of a dolly with its wheels attached, used wires to tie a series of broken poles and pipes to it, and finishing by covering it in a chain net.

"Let's hope this works," she said before launching it towards the group of zombies.

The contraption rolled towards the group. The protruding poles knocked aside many zombies in the way, while the net dragged others and pulled them away. It didn't stop nearly all of them, but it was enough to allow Taylor to break free.

"Let's get out of here!" Shelby said.

"How!?" Taylor replied.

"Uh...uh...?" Shelby said uncertainly as she looked around the darkness."This way!"

She pulled Taylor by the wrist, but as the two ran they were quickly met with a wall. Shelby desperately felt around for any opening. Another part of the wall suddenly burst open, in doing so letting a gust of hot air to break through while the fire roared furiously and spread along the floor.

"No, we're trapped!" Shelby exclaimed.

"We're going to die!" Taylor sobbed. "There's no evil plan out of this one."

"If we don't make it out of this alive, just know, you may be a terrible villain, but you're an alright guy," Shelby said.

"And as for you, I guess I don't mind so much that you keep trying to play the hero," Taylor said, "even if you could have just left me here and saved yourself seeing as you didn't really do anything."

"Okay, okay, let's keep it brief!" Shelby huffed.

The two clutched each other in fear. However, at that moment Shelby felt something on her face. She looked up to see water starting to rain down on them.

"Security Code input," a robotic voice announced, "All systems returning to normal."

The quaking stopped and the fire vanished quickly.

"It's...over?" Shelby breathed in relief.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** I saw my life flash before my eyes there! So many stories I didn't get to write yet! Next up we need to get my autobiography in print.

 **Taylor-** Terrible villain? Please I am the greatest evil in all the land!

(Later)

The sun was setting by the time everyone had managed to make it out to the surface.

"Well now," Jeanette said as she stretched her body out. "Is that everybody? Where's Sashonelle?"

The ground shook with a tremor before splitting open to burst a geyser of green slime. A creature of sludge emerged from the fountain and moaned ominously as it approached the group. Ricko gave a shrill scream before fainting in fear. Sashonelle emerged from the sludge, though, completely drenched in green.

"Well that was disgusting," she groaned.

"Good, good, no one was seriously injured or killed, that make things quite a bit easier," Jeanette said.

By that time, Chris McClean approached with a smoothie in hand.

"Oh you all survived?" he noted. "Never doubted you for a second."

"That's enough out of you, Mr. McClean!" Jeanette said as she jabbed a finger at him. "When the network hears about how you needlessly endangered the lives of everyone here, not to mention our property, you'll be finished for good! I've got all the proof I need now!"

"Yeah, about that," Chris said casually, "I presume by proof you mean the surveillance tapes...the ones that all went up in smoke just now. Such a shame, keep trying, Jeanette, but I'm not going anywhere. Now do we have a round to do or what?"

"We almost just died," Shelby pointed out.

"But none of you did, which means that we need to send someone out of here before the end of the night," Chris said. "And since none of you got your essays submitted I guess no immunity for any of you."

"Oh that's preposterous," Jeanette scoffed. "Immunity will go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Liz for being the one to correctly input the code and save us all!" Jeanette announced.

"I couldn't have done it without a little help," Liz said.

"That's true, but obviously I can't give immunity to myself, ohoho," Jeanette replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** So we survive that and still have to vote? Do not let the effects fool you, this show may be simulated in many ways, but it truly is a disaster of epic proportions and that's not a good thing!

 **Damian-** Sure, she gets immunity for hitting a few keys, I have bruises that should be proof enough of who was really keeping us safe.

 **Sashonelle-** I am going to take 100 showers when I get home, I need a full cleanse.

 **Scout-** And so..the game never truly ends.

"Alright, everyone gather round, gather round!" Shelby announced as she began a pair of sheets of metal together. "I have something to say and I want you all here to hear it. Yes all of you!"

"Well this ought to be good," Sashonelle remarked as people emerged and flocked to the source of the commotion.

"Is she finally quitting?" Kelly said.

"If only we could be so lucky," Liz replied.

"Alright everyone!" Shelby said as she stood atop a car and watched the other six form around her. "So I know you may all have different thoughts on me, and I know if I speak to each of you individually my words could get twist, skewed, or turned against me, so let's just get this out in the open so there's no room for doubt. Tonight I am voting for Sashonelle! Why, you ask? Because she is playing us for fools. Last night, she said she would vote Damian, then came to me and said we had to vote Liz, then turned around and voted Melania. How can we trust someone like that? Believe me or don't I'm not going to bother making my case to each of you, just look at the evidence before you and make your own decisions!"

"Well, that was a lovely speech, Shelby," Sashonelle said, "I just wish I didn't have to be the object of your new obsession. You haven't even finished eliminating your last one .This is really getting quite out of hand."

"Keep up the act, anyone with a brain can see right through it," Shelby said.

"The only thing people can see is your sad desperation," Sashonelle replied.

"Thank you for your frank pitch," Liz said to Shelby. "I'll take it under consideration."

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Yeah it's a risk to get it out there, but it's how I've always played anyways. People are gonna talk and compare notes, might as well just make it clear where I stand, if they don't believe me then that's their problem.

 **Sashonelle-** I knew that playing with Shelby would be putting me into the line of fire, but she's doing exactly as I expected her to do, making herself look completely unhinged and unstable. It's cute how perfectly she's playing her role.

 **Liz-** So a decision presents itself. At this time in the game, it would be foolish to disregard any possibilities. The wrong choice here could be the difference between victory and a swift defeat.

Damian. Scout, and Ricko had walked off together and found their own separate space.

"Well boys, looks like we're in the clear if that little show is anything to go by," Damian said. "The question is what do we do here?"

"Let me just say, I don't have any plans to vote out Shelby," Ricko said. "She's my friend, she's counting on me!"

"That is a respectable stance to take," Scout said, "However I must state the opposite, I have no reason to betray Sashonelle at this time."

"Well you don't have to betray her," Ricko said, "You can just, you know, break it off easy, like when people break up but stay friends, you know?"

"I don't think that happens," Damian said.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly hard to find a good song about that too, come to think of it," Ricko said with a nod.

"So I guess this comes down to me then?" Damian said.

"You seem to be in the mos objective position here," Scout stated. "Do you have any thoughts to share?"

"I dunno, man," Damian admitted while wiping the back of his head. "I mean, I feel like I know Sashonelle better...but if Shelby is telling the truth, she could be perfectly willing to screw us over."

"I don't believe you have any reason to worry," Scout said. "I have a trusting relationship with her. I can ensure that she won't do anything that will hurt us."

"Well, I can do that with Shelby too!" Ricko argued.

"Perhaps, but haven't you also voted separately a number of times?" Scout asked.

"No...well maybe, but those don't matter! I can get her on our side when it matters!" Ricko said.

"Well I won't be changing my vote," Scout said, "but I can respect whatever choice you two need to make."

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Aw gee, this is bad. I can't let Shelby down, not after all we've been through! But I don't know what else to say, she already made a good pitch, what more am I supposed to do here?

 **Scout-** In truth, I really do not want to lose Sashonelle here. That would greatly cut off my control in this game. But if I come on too strong it will give people reason to fear our bond. It's a difficult line to walk.

 **Damian-** Well this is a tough choice. Shelby and Sashonelle are the two biggest wildcards for me so I'm glad one of them is likely leaving, but which one is the question. Sashonelle, she's pretty, she seems nice...but I do believe Shelby here. She's dangerous too, and this might be the chance to get her out.

Kelly and Liz walked along the shattered hall looking down on the building beneath them.

"It's a shame that once again this is coming down to the women fighting," Liz sighed, 'I guess some establishments take more than a single day to tear down."

"Yeah probably," Kelly remarked. "But it is what it is, so let's figure this out."

"Very well," Liz said, "do we believe Shelby's story?"

"I think it's less of an issue of if we believe her or not, and more of does it really matter?" Kelly stated. "Like sure, Sashonelle could have sold us out, but we know she's going to do that eventually even if she didn't. So is Shelby though, if Sash goes she's coming straight for us, and with three guys in the game our position isn't exactly going to be the most stable."

"You think they'd listen to her?" Liz asked.

"Doubt it, but idiots will be idiots," Kelly replied.

"Why not just take out one of the men, then?" Liz asked. "The power is ours!"

"The power to piss off every person left in the game?" Kelly asked. "I don't think so."

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Going into the Final 6 at half and half is everything wrong with the world. It's not balanced it's a clear disadvantage to women who even with a majority in population has continually been oppressed! It's not about the numbers it's about power, and if either Shelby or Sashonelle leaves I feel as though I'm giving part of that up.

 **Kelly-** Sashonelle and Shelby are both threats to me that I would like out soon if possible. Shelby is like a time bomb with no clock, she's gonna got off and take us all down with her if we let her, we just don't know when. Sashonelle is like a rattlesnake, she's bred to bite but at least she'll give off fair warning.

(Elimination)

Jeanette, Chris, and Taylor stood before the final seven along the fence that overlooked the zombie popular before them.

"Welcome, final 7!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to this exceptionally late elimination, I'm losing my beauty sleep already."

"Oh put a sock in it, you hack," Jeanette scoffed, "You brought this upon yourself."

"Well if that's the way you're going to be, let's just get this over with then," Chris huffed. "Players, we're going to reveal seven votes, the one of you who gets the most is deadsville, adios! Ready?"

"First vote..." Jeanette announced, "is for...Shelby!"

"I wonder who that was from," Shelby remarked sarcastically.

"Second vote...Sashonelle!"

Sashonelle dramatically put her hand to her heart.

"Third vote...Shelby!"

"Fourth vote...Sashonelle!"

"Fifth vote...Shelby!"

"Sixth vote..." Chris announced, "and also the seventh vote, is for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Shelby!"

"Dummies!" Shelby cursed. "Oh let me tell you, I thought this game was rigged, but I've got a far better story to write now, The Horrors of the Idiots they Cast! And...it's also RIGGED!"

"That's nice dear, time to go," Jeanette said as she pulled the lever and sent Shelby through the hatch and into the herd of zombies.

"You're out of here too!" Chris said as he grabbed Taylor and tossed him through the hatch.

"What!? What did I do!?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well someone has to take the fall for the disaster today, and you're the one who loves telling us about how evil you are," Chris said, "Hope this is a lesson to you!"

"Now that that's taken care of," Jeanette said pleasantly. "Sashonelle, Liz, Damian, Scout, Ricko, and Kelly, you are the final six, having survived this far is not small feat. Pat yourselves on the back and then get ready for another exciting round tomorrow. And you're off!"

 **Votes:**

 **Shelby-** Sashonelle, I've said all I need to say, if people still keep you around then good game.

 **Sashonelle-** Shelby, you made this far too easy. Bye bye, sweetie.

 **Scout-** Shelby, it is a shame that our original Mega Mutants connection could not play more of a role here, but I must support Sashonelle.

 **Ricko-** Sashonelle, you're really pretty, but also really evil, which is too bad, cause...you are REALLY pretty!

 **Kelly-** Shelby, you're way too much of a flight risk, but congratulations on putting off the inevitable this long.

 **Liz-** I vote for Shelby. That's what you get for turning on the women!

 **Damian-** Shelby, maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong, but there's just no telling what you're going to do next and that scares me.


	19. War of the End of the Worlds

"Welcome!" Chris McClean exclaimed dramatically. "To a really great show! What show you ask!? Why none other than Total Drama Armageddon!"

"Yes," Jeanette said with a bitter look towards Chris. "Last time, this incompetent fool endangered us all, but thanks to a group effort, Liz was able to reset things back to normal and win herself immunity. At the vote, Shelby came for Sashonelle and the model tried to keep it on the avid reporter. Scout and Ricko found themselves on opposite sides, leaving the decision to Damian, Liz, and Kelly, and ultimately Shelby got sent to the army of the dead."

 _Ed Note: Something got deleted not sure what went here, use your imagination._

"everyone's going to be looking to getting to the end. We need to make sure that's the two of us."

"I love that robotic tone of voice," Sashonelle replied while giving a quick flick of her fingers across Scout's shoulders.

On the other side of the block, Damian poked Ricko's head to wake him up.

"Guh wha...huh!?" Ricko

Ricko awkwardly struggled to pull himself out of the bag before flopping to the ground.

"Sorry about Shelby, by the way," Damian said. ,"I know you wanted her around. Scout wanted Sashonelle. I actually didn't trust either of them, but Shelby was unpredictable as hell. She definitely would have come for me at some point."h

"Yeah, it's okay," Ricko said as he rubbed his head. "I mean it sucks for her, but she's already mad, why should I be mad on her behalf. That's like twice the amount of anger in the world, and kind of unnecessary, you know?"h

"Not really, but I'm glad it's keeping you from getting too worked up," Damian said. "I still want us in this together, and if we can get Scout to stick with us hthen we just need to get out one more girl."h

"Works fine for me!" Ricko said.

"I knew it would," Damian replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** I stand by every decision I have made so far. Sashonelle and Shelby was definitely a pick your poison sort of situation. Sash could still do damage, and what's worse, people could let her do it. I am so close here, but instead of making me feel good, that just makes me feel more paranoid than ever. Things always go wrong right when they're looking best, and I simply cannot let that happen. I've come way too far to get complacent.

 **Sashonelle-** I know I'm not sitting right in the middle of things, but I say that's a good thing. I'll let Scout do that, and if people want to make a move on someone overplaying, then all eyes will be on him not me. Otherwise I'll just keep using him to get my way. It's final 6, consensus boots are a thing of a past and as for me? Well I'm looking like a tempting, non-threatening option to pull to your side (winks).

 **Scout-** My programming dictates that I am to win this game. There is a difference between surviving to the end and winning the game. I have focused on getting this far, but now I need to make the necessary moves to set me up to win. I know that I can do it, but I know that it will require hard work and clever thinking.

 **Ricko-** Hey I've said it before, things don't always go my way. In fact, there's a lot of times they haven't gone my way in this game. And that's okay, I've never pretended to be some mastermind. I'm just playing to my strengths here, and there's a reason I haven't left yet, right? Not quite sure what I'm doing, but it's been enough to get me this far, so why stop now?

Somewhat later, the group of Liz, Kelly, Scout, and Damian had gathered on the upper storey of the main building.

"Alright everyone I know we've worked together well so far," Kelly said. "I'm amazed to even be saying that, this is no joke, I hate most people and for a large portion of this game I've hated you. But this group has proven to be the most competent and you know what, I can acknowledge that. We've gotten through most of this merge together."

"This is really sweet, but also sort of worrying to hear," Damian said, "Are you getting to some bombshell here?"

"I'm just trying to express my appreciation, you ungrateful asshole!" Kelly snapped.

"I think we can all appreciate each other," Liz interjected. "But the real point we need to discuss here is making sure we make it through these next two rounds."

"Well that I can agree to," Damian said.

"Likewise," Scout replied.

"So what it comes down to is Sashonelle or Ricko," Kelly said. "Now personally I don't trust Sashonelle. I don't think Shelby's claims came outta nowhere. She could have thrown anyone under the bus but she specifically went for Sash. Why? I think there may have been some basis to what she was saying, and I'd hate to see Sash try to pull something else on us."

Damian glanced towards Scout, seemingly questioning how he would react to this.

"Personally," Damian spoke up, "I agree. Ricko is harmless, Sashonelle is just waiting to strike, and I don't want to give her the chance."

Scout seemed ready to speak up, but Liz spoke first.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she exclaimed. "You expect me to just consent to heading into an F5 that gives the men the majority? I don't think so! No consent here!"

"You were fine considering Sashonelle as an option last round," Kelly said. "Not much has changed since then. She's still going to screw us over if she can."

"IF she can," Liz said. "But that's not going to happen, because none of us are going to give her that chance at the final five. Now Ricko, oh the temptation could be too great for these two jockstraps to just 'bro it out' and throw us away to get their patriarchal win!"

"Well so much for mutual respect," Damian sighed.

"I can assure you that's not going to happen," Scout promised.

"Men lie!" Liz snapped. "It's one of the few things you can actually do better."

"Okay everybody shut it!" Kelly said. "It doesn't matter what we do, okay? Let's just agree that we're not turning on each other at five. Does that sound good? Does that sound fair? We can figure this out later, but if we let it divide us now then we only have ourselves to blame."

Liz scowled at the two boys while Damian just shrugged.

"Great," Kelly said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** And what do you know, the idiots are acting like idiots. Surprise. Carrying on that discussion would have led us nowhere so I had to pull the plug. Hopefully they can just realize that we don't need to turn on each other and keep this going four strong.

 **Liz-** Do I trust Sashonelle? No, she's proven that she's out for herself only. But do I think she could actually pull anything off? I doubt it. There's no way Damian would trust her enough to flip on me and Kelly. But Ricko...he's just inoffensive enough that people might try to grab him and I need to put a stop to that now!

 **Damian-** I was watching Scout for his reaction. I know he's close with Sashonelle, but I would hope he wouldn't choose her over Ricko. If he does though, then that's going to be a problem and I'm going to need to rethink my endgame plans.

 **Scout-** The truth is, I'm beginning to think that this alliance has run its course. I have a lot of respect for Kelly, she is very similar to me and I think we've both found a bit of kinship in each other. She may not be man-made but she still has a mind that is designed to complete a task above all else. And that is what makes her dangerous. Respect is a fine thing, but it doesn't negate plain logic. If someone is playing with the same mindset as me, then I need to remove them.

As Damian left the building, a smooth hand coiled around his arm and pulled him aside. He stumbled up against Sashonelle.

"Well hi there, handsome," she greeted.

"Oh it's you," Damian said. "What now?"

"Always with that brash attitude," Sashonelle cooed. "What did I do wrong?"

"Let's not play dumb," Damian said, "You just want to talk strategy with me."

"Well that's no fun," Sashonelle said while running her fingers through Damian's hair. "Doesn't mean we can't make it a little more exciting."

"You're transparent," Damian replied.

"And you're no fun," Sashonelle pouted. "But fine, have it your way, I did want to talk about a few things."

"Well?" Damian asked.

"Look, I do want to help you out here," Sashonelle said, "but the other girls aren't your friends. They're all about girl power to the end, and they openly discussed cutting you out. Whatever they have told you, whatever you may have thought, they still see you as an option."

"Well isn't that interesting," Damian said unconvinced.

"Hey I'm just telling you what I know," Sashonelle said, "believe me or not, but if you stick with those girls then you're setting up your own funeral."

"Thanks for the heads up," Damian said as he broke free from her grip and continued on his way.

He returned to find Ricko strumming at his guitar.

"Keeping busy?" he asked.

"Just trying to keep my music muscle exercised," Ricko replied.

Damian then noticed Scout following after him.

"Back so soon?" Damian asked.

"Actually I had a proposition for you boys," Scout said. "I think tonight would be the right time to break up Kelly and Liz."

"Oh...well that wasn't what I was expecting," Damian remarked.

"It's bold, but necessary," Scout said. "They are a tight pair, and they are dangerous. I don't trust that they won't try to split us up before the end, so we need to strike first. Sashonelle will do it if we bring it to her, I know it. By then we're at top five with Sashonelle and one other girl isolated from each other. We'd be set."

"Hey I like it!" Ricko exclaimed. "If it finally gets Liz off my back then it's a plan worth carrying out to me!"

"Liz is an option," Scout said, "however we have to ask ourselves who the bigger threat really is. Kelly has had a very solid grasp on the game, and a level head. If we leave her in, I think she's much more likely to fight back. Liz I believe will crumble.

"Well...I can't argue with that," Damian admitted.

Back in the building, Liz found Kelly pacing by herself.

"You seem stressed," Liz noted.

"Brilliant deduction," Kelly scoffed, "that's because I am! There are a million things that could go wrong here, and I'm just trying to think of which one I should be most worried about."

"As much as I approve of being the change you want to see," Liz said, "you're not going to do yourself any good if you just spend all your time worrying. Things have gone well for us so far-"

"Exactly, we're so close to winning," Kelly said, "and I can't let that get in my head. I can't let myself get excited."

"I get it," Liz said as she sat down next to Kelly who had slumped against the wall, "You're used to success-"

"No, that's not it," Kelly said, "I'm used to being the smartest, being the only one willing to work hard...but none of that's ever mattered. Despite knowing I was the best, I never felt special. I never felt like anyone would even care. Even coming into this I just expected to lose, and now here I am...in these new few days I'll either prove my worth, or just walk away as another meaningless statistic."

"Oh, well..." Liz began.

"I know, I'm being dramatic," Kelly said. "Just give me some time to get it together, and I'll be back to business by tonight."

Liz obliged silently and left Kelly on her own. Once Liz had left, Kelly pulled herself back up to look out a window, as a wistful piano tune filled the background.

 _Can you define me, can you tell me who I am?_

 _It's so easy to paint with the colors that we see._

 _Paint me red, with a checkmark on my face._

 _Count every single cell that is me._

 _Paint them blue like the sad sky_

 _Still there, still the same_

 _Every morning of every day._

 _But that can't be me..._

 _No this doesn't feel right._

 _But how would you know?_

 _How could I ever expect...you to solve me?_

Kelly pulled herself through the window and climbed up along the side of the wall, bringing herself to a ledge at the top.

 _When I feel like a color that's never been seen before._

 _When I feel like shape with infinite sides._

 _Every face you paint on me, only uncovers more!_

 _I'm an equation with no end_

 _A mystery with no answer_

 _and how could I ever expect, a friend..._

 _who could solve me..._

 _when I don't even know where to begin!?_

 _Maybe the sum of my parts is more than the whole_

 _maybe I'm not a puzzle meant to solve_

 _but it's the pieces that I find along the way_

 _that will help me to see_

 _what I'm meant to be._

Suddenly rain began to pour down on Kelly, allowing her to dance and sing the water washed through her hair and along her body. It was only after she stepped away that she realized it was actually a burst pipe, spewing a geyser of water.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** I expected Scout to come to Sashonelle's defense, but he's offered a third option here, keep Sashonelle in and take out Kelly. It looks like whatever happens we're heading to the final 5 with one pair intact, either Kelly and Liz, or Scout and Sashonelle. I'd like to think we can still cut out Sashonelle and be fine, but if it's true that the girls have already brought up my name, that could be leaving me in a bad spot.

 **Ricko-** You know, if I can get Liz out of the game, then I would count that as a victory. I haven't gotten my way plenty of times, but she has been nothing but mean to me, so just voting her out would be worth it.

 **Liz-** Kelly is starting to let her doubts get to her, and that's not good. But prying at the moment might only leave her feeling more insecure. I just hope she can rein in her feelings, or she'll be her own worst enemy.

 **Kelly-** I guess I'm trying to prove a point out here. Maybe to others, maybe to myself. And maybe I didn't fully realize it until I actually saw I could have a chance to win here. Being the smartest, most mature person in the room rarely actually has any worthwhile payoff when no one else cares. Maybe I can finally actually achieve something here.

(Later)

The final six arrived in the midst of the wasteland where Chris and Jeanette stood.

"Welcome, final six!" Chris exclaimed. "I know what you're thinking, how could we possibly top the last challenge!?"

"The one where you tried to have me killed?" Jeanette pointed out.

"Exactly!" Chris said. "But don't worry, we're taking things to whole new levels!"

"Oh cut it out," Jeanette scoffed. "All of our resources burnt to the ground last episode. We've got nothing to work with here! It's ruined and it's all your fault!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I did us a favor," Chris said. "The whole premise was starting to get a little dry, and if it wasn't for me shaking it up, well we'd never be able to see...this!"

Chris pointed upwards to the sky. Everyone could hear a low humming as a shadow seemed to cover the terrain in shade. Eventually they were able to see that the objects in the air were actually an armada of sleek silver flying saucers.

"Enter...the alien invasion!" Chris exclaimed. "It would seem as though the recent apocalypse has left earth ripe for the harvesting by our extraterrestrial neighbors. Just as soon as they remove the survivors."

Suddenly a green beam fired down from one of the ships, leaving just a smoking crater where it made contact. Others began to fire all around the group, which seemed to be conveniently untouched.

"We're all going to die!" Ricko cried as he jumped into Scout's arms.

'No, you're not going to die! You're going to fight back!" Chris said. "With...this!"

Chris pressed a button and following that, six small, pointed fighter crafts were lifted up from the ground.

"These ships have simplified controls and weapons," Chris said. "The goal is to take out the invaders...and not get shot down. The person who can knock out the most aliens without getting taken out of the sky will win immunity and move on to the final 5!"

"Alright!" Ricko exclaimed as he ran for one of the jets.

"I'm not sure if I approve of this glorification of war," Liz remarked.

"This entire game is a glorification of nuclear fallout, get over it," Kelly replied.

"Let's get you suited up and then the games can begin!" Chris exclaimed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Do I think I need immunity? Well I've never won a challenge yet, so I sure hope not.

 **Scout-** I don't think immunity is necessary for my own personal protection, but rather to make sure all the options that I need open remain so.

 **Kelly-** I have two clear targets tonight, Ricko or Sashonelle, ideally if one of them wins immunity we just do the other. I'd rather neither of them win though because that begs the question, who would the target vote? I'd rather not find out.

The final six manned their ships while the saucers from above continued to attack all around them.

"Ready?" Chris called. "Begin!"

The engines roared to life and the jets began to take off into the air. Most flew up into the sky smoothly, while Sashonelle travelled in a wavy pattern, barely getting off the ground.

"How do I work this thing?" Sashonelle groaned as she swerved the control stick up and down, causing her ship to rise and dip in a sharp motion.

"Die aliens, die!" Ricko exclaimed as he fired his weapons at the nearest saucer.

The large invader rocked slightly upon impact. However it revealed weapons of its own and retaliated with a flurry of different colored beams.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" Ricko cried as he desperately swerved out of the way.

"Watch where you're going!" Liz shouted as Ricko cut her off and the two nearly collided.

Liz received a volley of attacks from the nearest saucer. The wings of her jet absorbed the worst of it as she was rocked from side to side.

"Oh, that is it, I would have hoped that an advance species would have evolved beyond the clear debilitating social constructions that limit progress, but clearly this species is still ruled by the patriarchy if they think they can abuse me like this!" Liz shouted as she fired in return.

Kelly, Scout, and Damian had all reached higher altitudes and were soaring through the sky to avoid the blur of attacks coming from all directions. Scout decided to take an aggressive approach, getting in closer to the central ship.

"Go ahead, get yourself killed," Kelly remarked as she pulled away and kept herself at a safe distance.

"It would appear as though the battle is on and all the contestants have taken to the air," Jeanette commentated. "Well..most of them."

The two hosts turned to view Sashonelle who had somehow wedged her ship into the dirt and was now awkwardly dragging along the ground.

"Come on, go up, UP! What is wrong with you!?" Sashonelle exclaimed as she violently tried to maneuver any of the controls.

Up in the sky, Liz was clenching her teeth as she took heavy fire.

"You're not bringing me down!" she said angrily as she pulled up and continued to attack.

Many of her shots failed to leave much damage though, and she had to continually dodge the oncoming blitz. Scout fired from atop. However, his ship was grazed causing him to sputter. He scraped against the saucer but managed to pull himself back up. Kelly flew by, firing shots along the side, but immediately pulling back before it could retaliate. Damian hovered in the distance still. Scout made a U-Turn and began firing again. With one clear shot to the center, the saucer suddenly cracked and then burst into flames.

"Scout takes the lead, downing his first invader!" Chris announced enthusiastically.

"Well, I helped," Kelly huffed.

Other saucers from different sides closed in though, surrounding the jets.

"This isn't good," Kelly grunted, taking hits from either side.

Scout dived down, trying to avoid the main area of fire. Damian was making quick maneuvers, slipping between the attacks.

"Kamikaze!" Ricko yelled as he charged straight towards one of the oncoming ships.

"No wait, never mind, bad idea!" he exclaimed, immediately swerving to avoid collision

Kelly twisted her ship to slide between the two saucers and escape the worst of the attack. She was pursued by Damian. Damian followed closely behind her and fired at the back of her jet.

"Hey what the hell!?" Kelly snapped.

"The rules never said we couldn't take each other down," Damian said.

"The only one going down is you," Kelly said as she swerved.

Damian mimicked her motion though and stayed behind her, continuing to attack. Kelly's jet began to rock as smoke began to billow out of the sides.

"No, no, no," Kelly groaned as she began to descend.

Another shot and she began to plummet rapidly. Kelly punched down in frustration before hitting the ground.

"Ha!" Sashonelle laughed, still slowly moving through the dirt.

"We have our first casualty, Kelly is down!" Chris announced.

Suddenly, a ship fired a beam straight downwards and caused Sashonelle's jet to explode.

"Make that our first two casualties," Chris corrected. "Kelly and Sashonelle are both out."

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Well, excuse me for never wasting my time with video games or jet simulations. I don't even know how the others managed that.

 **Damian-** Hey, if I have to play dirty to stay in this, I will. I don't have to do the best, I just have to be the last one standing and then I'm in the clear.

 **Kelly-** Well today is off to a great start.

The air had only become more violent and clustered with attacks as the many invaders tried to surround the remaining jets.

"No, no, no, not today!" Ricko exclaimed as he jerked his controls in all directions, giving his jet a spastic movement that somehow managed to the many shots.

When Ricko opened his eyes he realized he was headed straight for a rock pinnacle.

"Aah!" he cried, immediately pulling up.

His jet shot up straight and headed right for a saucer above him.

"Nooo!' Ricko cried as he closed his eyes and fired blindly.

He managed to hit a sweet spot on the invader though and the craft above him exploded instantly. He flew his jet right through the smoke and raining debris/

"Wait what...I did it?" Ricko remarked.

"Ricko gets himself on the board, scoring his first point as well!" Chris announced.

Within the main flurry, Scout and Damian were both trying to avoid taking fire dealing damage of their own. Liz had taken low and was trying to simple avoid being shot.

"Stop it, stop iiiiit!" she exclaimed as she continued to have to dodge the different colored beams from all directions. "I'm not even doing anything, focus on the others!"

Scout tried to close in on one of the ships, firing heavily along its sides. The ship retaliated though and damaged his wings. Scout managed to back out. Damian saw his chance and changed his direction, coming up behind Scout. He began to fire on the other boy. Scout winced in annoyance and dived down before pulling back up trying to get behind Damian. Damian kept his focus on Scout and tried to stay on his back. Unfortunately, he wasn't keeping his eyes on the other invaders, leading him to take shots from behind and spiraling him out of control. Damian's desperately tried to regain control and pull himself up as he headed for the ground.

"Aha!" Liz exclaimed as she fired at his wing.

Damian's ship slammed into the ground, destroying any chances of recovery.

"Down to three already," Jeanette noted. "Damian is out, Ricko and Scout are going head to head with one kill each, and Liz is closing in on third still waiting on her first kill."

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I believe in fighting for what's right, but you know what, fighting just because someone told us to...that seems a lot like how wars get started over nothing. This entire challenge is just riddled with unfortunate implications and I hope you're ready for the media storm you're invited upon yourselves!

 **Scout-** I'm not out yet, but anything could happen. I need to be careful here, one more critical hit and my chances could be shot.

 **Ricko-** I'm starting to think that maybe if I just close my eyes and scream, I'll get through this alive.

Ricko flew recklessly through the air, just trying to avoid being shot. He ended up getting quite close to one of the invading ships. He desperately tried to get past it, but ended up scraping along the side. The sound of metal colliding and dragging against each other created a shrill sound and a flurry of sparks.

"I'm sorry, don't mind me," Ricko remarked.

The ship's weapons switched focus to Scout, though, who was continuing to attack from the front. The ship fired in retaliation. Scout was beginning to recognize the attack pattern though, and was able to avoid being shot. The much larger invader though made for a clear target, and after enough direct hits, the ship began to crumble and burn up.

"Scout scores another point!" Chris announced. "He takes the lead again."

"Hmph, well we'll just see about that," Liz grumbled as she changed her direction to follow after Scout.

Liz open fired on Scout. Her aim was off though, and Scout was able to realize the attack without taking any hits. He swooped down and got out of Liz's line of fire. Liz crinkled her nose in annoyance, but before she could follow, she took a rough hit from behind. She craned her neck to see a large saucer above her and firing directly at her jet. Liz switched her focus to evading the many oncoming attacks. Ricko meanwhile hadn't slowed down and was still making sharp turns to just avoid being caught. Eventually he ended up heading straight for an alien ship. He quickly tried to swerve, but his wing was clipped by a shot. His ship began to spin out of control. He hit the top of the ship and bounced along the metal. He ended up crushing a pipe which immediately caused the ship to plummet. Ricko was left in the air, albeit very shakily.

"Ricko manages to score his second point," Jeanette noted, "Liz is really going to need to pick it up if she wants a shot here."

"Quiet!" Liz snapped. "I can't perform with all this doubt being held against me!"

In Liz's distraction, her ship took a hit from the front. The nose of her jet began to smoke as she found her controls loss responsiveness.

"Now look what you've done!" Liz said in annoyance.

A few more shots and Liz was knocked down to the ground.

"And it would seem as though we're down to two, Ricko and Scout going head to head," Jeanette noted.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Whatever I do...don't jinx it! Oh no, I think I just jinxed it!

 **Liz-** If Ricko wins this...grr, that will definitely force my hand, and if there's one thing I hate, it's anyone trying to force me into anything.

The two boys managed to stay in the sky and continue to take on the invaders. Scout moved with precision, dodging attacks and finding the critical points to fire on. Ricko, meanwhile, continued to just spin uncontrollably through the sky, sometimes screaming and other times just opting to hyperventilate. His luck held through though as he ended up surviving each collision, while taking out the attackers instead.

"This is a very tight race!" Chris exclaimed eagerly. "But we're coming to a close! There's only one invader left! Will it take out our remaining two soldiers or will earth survive!?"

The final remaining saucer hovered higher up in the sky, firing down as the two boys swerved to stay in the clear. Scout drifted upwards, heading straight for the ship. The invader saw him coming and fired a green beam at him. Scout tried to dodge, but part of his wing was still hit. Scout was shaken, but managed to keep his course. He had to swerve again as more shots came for him. Ricko meanwhile was risking pulling up as well. Of course, it was difficult for him to get any direction at all with the current state of his ship, but he managed to pull up and then headed straight for the ship like a barreling torpedo.

"Here goes nothing," he trembled to himself.

Just as Ricko was about to collide, the invader fired its beam, it shot directly through the jet and knocked it out of the sky. This allowed Scout the chance to get in close, and deliver one critical shot in destroying the larger ship. Debris flew everyone in the smoky explosions.

"Well would you look at that, we have a winner!" Chris announced. "Congratulations, Scout, you are immune and safe to the final five!"

"So...close," a soot covered Ricko moaned as he floated down on a parachute.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** How cute that Scout is immune, now everything can play out exactly like I need to.

 **Scout-** Good. I believe I would have been fine without the challenge win, but now I have this shield on me and I can be more assertive in getting my way tonight. This round could be very very important for setting the stage of the final few rounds.

 **Ricko-** Aw man, I jinxed it didn't I!

 **Kelly-** I don't really care that much about not winning, whatever. The important thing is that this doesn't mess with the plan, and I don't think it will.

(Later)

The group of Liz, Kelly, Scout, and Damian met together in the usual building.

"Alright everyone, we're all good and set for tonight," Kelly said. "Congratulations and thanks to Scout for keeping immunity from the others."

"Hmph, I could have done it if it wasn't rigged against my gender," Liz grumbled.

"Yes, I'm sure you could have, all of us believe you," Kelly said quickly. "Now then, are we going to keep bickering like children, or can we actually come to a sensible agreement?"

"Bickering isn't going to get us anywhere and I think we have a very simple solution here," Liz said.

"I'd love to hear it," Scout replied.

"We vote out Ricko," Liz stated.

"And what exactly makes that so sensible?" Damian asked in frustration.

"It's really quite simple, after immunity was stolen from me, I am demanding reparations!" Liz exclaimed. "You can have your precious little trophy, but I deserve to get what I want with this vote. It's only fair."

"Yeah, so fair," Damian scoffed sarcastically.

"Oh, oh I get it, you think you can just ignore facts, you think you can just rewrite history to suit your wants because you're so used to everyone just falling into place!" Liz shouted angrily.

"You know full well that is the opposite of what I'm used to," Damian replied.

"Ricko came dangerously close to winning immunity this round. What if he does it again!? What if he ruins everything next round!?" Liz insisted. 'But I suppose that doesn't matter, right!? Just more female hysteria! I mean, it's logical indisputable facts, but they don't really matter because you say they don't! Is that it? is that right? Well guess what...I MATTER! And I will not be ignored!"

Liz was shouted angrily in Damian's face by now. Before Damian could say anything in reply, Scout got between the two.

"Look, Kelly is right," Scout said.

"Wow, my favorite words," Kelly remarked.

"This vote shouldn't make a huge difference, and we shouldn't let it tear us apart," Scout said. "If you feel strongly about voting Ricko then that's what we'll do."

"Well...good," Liz said as she calmed down and backed up. "Glad someone here can see the logic."

Kelly just rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Then the plan is set," Scout declared. "Good meeting."

As Damian and Scout left the room together, Damian asked quietly, "So is this just what we're doing now?"

"Of course not," Scout replied, "but there's no point in getting the girls worked up. Let them think everything is fine."

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Liz has helped me a lot, she's been a good friend, but when it comes to the game she's completely indomitable. It's clear she has her own plan in mind and I'm not sure how good that is for me.

 **Kelly-** I'm trying not to overreact or overthink things here. The rest of this group is getting fired up and I just know the second we let emotion into the equation everything will blow up. So, even though I would love to just give them a piece of my mind, it's up to me to be mature to make sure we don't end up with a result that really messes things up for all of us.

 **Scout-** I don't want either Ricko or Sashonelle gone this round. I believe if both of them are still in the game when we get to five, I will be in an ideal position. A move needs to be made on Kelly and Liz, and that's exactly what I intend to see happen.

 **Liz-** I can assure you, if I were a man I would not be seen as hysterical and crazy, I would be seen as simply asserting my opinion. I cannot be afraid of 'how I come off' because if I do then we'll never make any progress.

Scout and Damian made their way to Ricko's dark hideout.

"Alright, gentlemen, it's time for a plan!" Ricko exclaimed eagerly. "So uh...who wants to help me out with that?"

"It's simple," Scout said. "We vote out Kelly. We have half the votes, and with Sashonelle she's gone."

"Great! Also I had an idea of how we could make the plan better," Ricko said.

"Yes?" Scout asked.

"Instead of Kelly, we do Liz," Ricko suggested.

"I can understand why you might prefer that," Scout began.

"It's because she's evil," Ricko said. "Also she hates me."

"But Kelly is more dangerous," Scout said.

"You keep saying that," Damian said, "but I'm not sure I exactly see why. I'm on Ricko's side here. Liz is a pain and she is completely uninterested in changing her plan."

"Which means if we ruin her plan and take out Kelly now, she will completely meltdown next round and leave us with a clear vote," Scout rationalized.

"Ooh that would be cool...except scary, yep really really scary. Probably dangerous too, she might hurt someone," Ricko said.

"I am open to discussion, but I refuse to pass up on what I believe is the stronger decision without a clear logical argument otherwise," Scout said sternly.

"How's this for an argument," Damian challenged, "I'm not changing my vote from Liz, and neither is Ricko. So you can choose whether you want to stick with us, or throw your vote away."

"Whoa, is that what we're doing now?" Ricko said. "This plan is getting confusing."

"Hello, boys," Sashonelle said as she slid into the room. "What's happening?"

"Not now, go away," Damian ordered.

"You got it, handsome," Sashonelle said as she spun around and left.

"I ask that you not let your pride make this into a mess," Scout said to Damian calmly. "I am immune, the two of you are not. Playing with your egos is only going to leave you at risk, and you've come too far to lose over something so petty."

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Ugh, I don't even know what to think anymore. I shouldn't have lost my temper, but...but I couldn't just let Scout tell me exactly what to do like his little pawn. This is even worst than before...it's...(looks over his shoulder to see an apparition of a boy with neatly combed hair. Simpson waves to him.) Well what do you want!?

 _You're letting your ego get the better of you again. We need to apologize to Scout now. Please, don't ruin this...we've come so close._

No! Shut it, you don't control me! I did not come this far to be some pawn, no one controls me! Not Liz, not Scout, and not you!

 **Scout-** I do need to be firm here. Damian's argument is baseless, and he will fold if I remain firm. Once he folds, Ricko will follow, and with that I will be set to take total control.

 **Ricko-** Aw man, man, things were going so well...and then they weren't. A band's only as strong as the drummer that can keep the beat you know, and if Scout and Damian are going by different beats...well that's just gonna confuse the guitarist...and he's me!

Damian walked back out onto the road and shook his head to himself. He looked up to see Sashonelle on the other side of the street. She gave a friendly smile and wave of her eyebrows, before raising her hand and beckoning with a twirl of her fingers.

"What do you want now?" Damian sighed heavily as he walked over to join her.

"Look, I'm not holding you hostage here," Sashonelle said, "Though come to think of it that does sound like fun...another time maybe. Point is, if you don't want to hear me out, I can't change that."

Damian gave her a dull look, but silently gestured for her to continue talking.

"I know what's happening here, I know that Scout is trying to get you on his side and keep me around," Sashonelle said. "But here's the thing, I'm not interested in having someone just drag me to the end. Right now Scout wants us lined up like pawns, because let's face it, no matter how human he can come off, in his mind that's all we are."

"So what exactly is your point here?" Damian said.

"My point is," Sashonelle began while pointing her finger against Damian's ribs, "that we both want to win, but right now we're in Scout's game. The only way for us to avoid putting all that power in his hands if we stop with all this suspicion and agree to trust each other."

"That's asking a lot," Damian remarked.

"Maybe," Sashonelle said coyly, "but you know I'm right."

Up higher, Scout stood on a rooftop, looking over the city. He heard a noise and turned around to see Kelly coming to join him.

"Hello," he greeted, "here to talk more about the vote?"

"Nope," Kelly said, "anything but."

Kelly placed herself on the ledge, letting her legs dangle over the edge.

"If I keep thinking about this game, my head is going to overheat," Kelly said. "I just want to take a moment to breathe before we get this over with."

"Fascinating," Scout remarked. "Wouldn't you feel more comfortable with someone...who is not designed for the sole purpose of playing the game?"

"Maybe you'd think that," Kelly remarked nonchalantly, "but they're all wound up over this vote still. At least you understand me. Isn't that sad? The one person who understands me, and you're a machine."

"You're upset," Scout noted uncertainly.

"Maybe," Kelly sighed.

"Things are still going to plan, you have nothing to worry about," Scout said.

"Maybe you're right," Kelly said. "But do you ever think about what comes next?"

Scout gave a silent tilt of his head.

"Sure, I could win this, I could finally prove what I've got, I could...but then it's over, and what if nothing changes?" Kelly sighed. "I keep waiting for someone to screw things up for me, so that I can blame someone else! I keep assuring myself that I have what it takes, I'm smarter than everyone here, I am! But what if that's not enough!? What if it doesn't amount to anything!?"

"I think about it more than you might realize," Scout said, as he sat down next to Kelly. "Look at me...my existence is defined by these few months. What happens afterwards for me?"

"I...I don't know," Kelly said.

"Neither do I," Scout replied. "But I know that I have a mission now, and you do too. Let's focus on completing in...and we'll be all the more prepared to take on what comes next."

"Thanks," Kelly replied, "for what it's worth...I don't think your existence is defined by this game."

"Is that so?" Scout asked.

"Turns out you're actually a half decent friend, and those are hard to come by," Kelly said with a light smile.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Well of course I was just stringing that little punk along, but-as much as it pains me to admit-I can still learn something from Scout, and he has the right idea, there is something to pretending to be human to get people to let their guard down.

 **Damian-** I...still don't know what I'm doing. But I know I want to win, and I'm going to make the decision that lets me get a step closer to that.

 **Kelly-** Well that was an absolute vomit of emotion. Not sure what came over me, but guess I just needed a break from the game. Needed to get some things off my chest. Turns out the distraction to this game is reality, and for now I'd rather face the game.

 **Scout-** (sits in pensive silence)

(Elimination)

"Welcome, one and all!" Chris exclaimed as the final six faced the two hosts.

"Just take a look at our lovely horde," Jeanette remarked as she admired the zombies bumping into each other below. "Oh they look so...dead. Just like one of you is going to be very soon. Ohoho!"

"Who's it going to be!? No one is safe! Well except Scout," Chris said.

"I am very grateful," Scout said.

"Shut it! You earned nothing! You should be grateful for your privilege!" Liz exclaimed.

"I am very grateful," Scout echoed.

"You sicken me," Liz simmered.

"Ooh I do love a good squabble, but I feel like we've heard this one before many times," Jeanette remarked. "If you're not going to give us any new material then let's just hurry things along."

"You got it," Chris said, "remember kids, you don't want to see your name come up. Whoever gets the most votes will be sent out to join our zombie friends!"

"And here we have the first vote," Jeanette announced, "and it's for...Ricko!"

"Yikes!" Ricko yelped.

"Second vote," Chris continued, "is for...Ricko!"

Ricko fidgeted nervously.

"Third vote," Jeanette read, "...Kelly!"

"Losers," Kelly huffed.

"Fourth vote," Chris announced, "...Kelly!"

"Fifth vote," Jeanette said, "is for...Kelly!"

Kelly glanced at Ricko who was still continuing to just twitch nervously.

"And the final vote," Chris announced, "here we go..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh you're gonna love this!"

Kelly and Ricko both clutched the sides of their seats...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kelly!"

"Ugh!" Kelly snapped.

"I don't get it, what's there to love about that?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't really like Kelly," Chris remarked.

"That makes us equal then," Kelly scoffed before she was ejected into the sea of the undead.

"Well then, ta-ta, Kelly," Jeanette said. "Ricko, Liz, Sashonelle, Damian, and Scout...you are the final five. Congratulations, you've come a long way to make it this far. The end is near, but for some of you you'll meet your own end before reaching the finish line. Until next time!"

 **Votes:**

 **Kelly-** I vote for Ricko. You seem sweet, but I've got a plan to carry out here and you're not a part of it.

 **Sashonelle-** Kelly, darling, you're not very pretty, just thought you should know.

 **Liz-** Ricko, the only crime you've committed is being a man. And let me tell you, that is not a crime I'm willing to forgive!

 **Ricko-** You know what, Liz, I would love to send you home, but unlike you I actually want to work with my allies, so looks like I'm voting for Kelly (sticks out tongue)

 **Damian-** Apologies Kelly, no matter what I do this round, I'm taking a risk. This risk just feels like it gives me the most to work with.

 **Scout-** Kelly, you have proven to be a very fascinating individual, no one else in this game has allowed me such a vivid few into the human mind and my own personal connections. But alas, for these very reasons you remains quiet dangerous to me. I told you I'm here to fulfill my mission, and that means removing you. I'm sorry that I'm not the friend you think I am. My mission comes first.


	20. Mire Circumstances

"Oh hello there," Jeanette Washington said sitting at a burnt desk, strewn with paperwork. "Don't mind me, I was just keeping track of all the hosting violations Chris McClean has committed. Oh it's quite a list for sure."

"Is that so!?" Chris said as he entered the room. "Well then why don't you share with the class where 'Hijacking a show that doesn't belong to them' ranks on the list...oh wait!"

Jeanette scowled at the other host.

"Enough business, we've got a show to run," Chris said as he brushed all the documents onto the floor. "Last episode on Total Drama Armageddon we saw invaders from space show up and our final six had to take them on. It was a real fire fight for sure, but Scout came out on top and won himself immunity."

"And that's not even touching on the drama going on between the teens," Jeanette said. "Kelly was intent on keeping her final four alliance together, but there was a debate going on between whether they would target Ricko or Sashonelle. Scout decided he would rather do neither though and wanted to take on the two girls."

"And this brought us to our very exciting vote!" Chris exclaimed. "Ricko and Damian wanted to do Kelly, Scout and Sashonelle wanted to do Liz, and Liz and Kelly wanted it to be Ricko. In the end though, Scout got his way and Kelly left the game."

"That's quite right," Jeanette said, "Thus leaving us with Ricko, Damian, Scout, Sashonelle, and Liz as our final five. These five have used their strength, their smarts, and well just plain luck to get this far. Will it get them much further?"

"Find out right now!" Chris said. "On Total Drama Armageddon!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** Last round I wanted Liz out, Scout wanted Kelly out, and it seemed like Damian wanted the same as me. But Damian told me later it wasn't worth fighting over...and I'm okay with that, no point in fighting if it's not going to work. I trust these guys, I don't think I'd still be in this without their help, so I don't want to make things more difficult for them. They had better not be stringing me along, though, I wouldn't like that very much at all.

Ricko had gathered Damian and Scout within the dank storage unit.

"Okay team, great work last round, great unity," Ricko exclaimed.

"Yeah uh...I guess," Damian replied. "We got through it alright."

"We made the right choice," Scout reassured the other boy, picking up on his doubt. "We are in a perfect position to make it to the final three now. Liz has been completely blindsided by everyone left in the game, and Sashonelle is too complacent to fear us sticking together against her. I don't see either of them being able to put a stop to us now."

"That is what I like to hear!" Ricko cheered as he pat Scout on the back. "We're in the clear now! No stopping us!"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Damian cautioned.

"But getting ahead of ourselves is fun," Ricko pouted. "Don't you want to party."

"I just don't want to jump to conclusions," Damian said. "These girls aren't just going to roll over, and if we get too comfortable we could be asking for trouble."

"I do agree," Scout said. "Let us focus on carrying out the plan before taking anything for granted."

"Okay, but so long as we promise not to vote each other then nothing can go wrong," Ricko reminded.

"Precisely," Scout said.

The group split up, with Damian making sure he was walking closely behind Ricko. Once he was far enough away from Scout he closed in on the boy and pulled him aside.

"Hey friend, what's up!?" Ricko asked.

"I just want to run something by you," Damian said, "I think we need to make nice with Liz."

"What?" Ricko sulked. "But why? She'll just yell at me again and use words I don't fully understand."

"We need her to make sure we have the votes to get out Sashonelle," Damian said. "I don't trust that Scout will give up on her that easy. And I don't want to risk going to the final four with those two. If they chose to stick together they could tie the vote."

"Well if you felt that way why not say something at the meeting?" Ricko asked.

'"Because then Scout would know and that's not exactly ideal for us," Damian pointed out.

"Hm, I guess that is a fair point," Ricko said after taking a moment to think.

"Look, I'll handle her," Damian said, "just leave the talking to me. All I ask is that you not do anything to piss her off."

"I'll try, but I think just existing is enough to get on her nerves," Ricko sighed.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Last round Scout was very adamant that we take out Kelly. He had his arguments, sure, but it just showed that he wants this game to go exactly his way. And that's dangerous, we have to remember that he's playing the most cutthroat game out of any of us, and if he sees a reason to stick with Sashonelle and try to split up me and Ricko, that could ruin everything just short of making the end. I need to get the upper hand and remove his plus one vote before it's too late.

 **Ricko-** Aw man, I'm being railroaded again here. Scout wouldn't really betray us for Sashonelle, would he? I mean she's pretty, but we've had a real cool alliance for most of the merge. Hm...actually that reminds me the time our bassist left us because of a girl...it was his mom, she didn't like him staying up so late for rehearsals.

 **Liz-** Last round...was the third most offensive betrayal. Of my entire life. I would list the first two for comparison's sake, but there's not a trigger warning loud enough that would make it appropriate for me to repeat the context in public company. I had my entire game upended by the rock hard fist of the patriarchy as my allies had their brains replaced with stone. Well guess what? I'm still the smartest person in the game, and now my unstoppable mind is coming to get all of you!

Liz was pacing the floor in fury, just muttering incoherently to herself. Damian carefully peeked his head in the room.

"Uh, hi," he said meekly.

"GET OUT!" Liz shrieked as she lunged at him with her hands whirling like razor blades.

"Okay, okay, you're upset, I get it," Damian said as he held her back with both arms.

"You get it...you GET IT!?" Liz echoed, her words getting garbled into a venomous choke while her face turned red. "You don't get the first thing about what I'm feeling! You couldn't possibly begin to understand the pain of thousands of years of oppression being weighed against your very being!"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Damian said awkwardly.

"You have no right to speak to me!" Liz spat. "Oh I know, your pitiful male ego needs to lavish over your victory as you destroyed an innocent woman, but you are NOT getting that satisfaction!"

"That's not why I'm here at all," Damian insisted.

"WRONG! That's exactly why you're here! Don't try to pretend otherwise, it's just insulting my intelligence. I have an entire library's worth of knowledge on human psychology, I know ten times more on the subject than you do, so I am fully grounded in knowing exactly what you're thinking!" Liz shouted.

Damian just cringed and tried to maintain his self control.

"I'm here because I think it's in both our interests to move past this and work together," Damian said.

"You think you can tell me what's in MY best interest!?" Liz screamed. "Was it in my best interest to vote out Kelly!? Did my opinion matter then!?"

"Do you know why Kelly got voted out?" Damian said. "It was because Scout wanted her out, because he knew you would react this would and reject any chance to actually flip the game on him. Well are you going to play right into his hands?"

"YES!" Liz shouted. "Wait...no."

"We worked together before, that doesn't have to all end now," Damian said. "I know last round sucked, and I'm sorry for that, but I don't want both of us to throw away our games just so some machine can win it all."

"Alright, you sleazeball," Liz said, "I don't want to hear one more word from you. I have a plan to propose. We vote out Scout tonight!"

"I-" Damian began.

"Not one word!" Liz snapped.

"I don't know if Ricko will do Scout, we might be better off cutting off Sashonelle," Damian said.

"See this is why I didn't want you to speak, I knew you'd find a way to RUIN it!" Liz sneered with a scowl. "You just expect me to vote out the only other female in the game? You want me to just TRUST you, the embodiment of all things wrong with men, and leave my fragile life in your hands? I don't think so!"

"Okay, but it might be our only option," Damian said. "We're still just two votes out of five."

"This conversation is over," Liz said as she walked past Damian and out the door.

Liz left the building and made her way down the road until she found Sashonelle leaning against a wall.

"Why hello there," Sashonelle greeted.

"As the last two remaining females in this game, we are obligated to work together and make sure that neither of us leave next," Liz stated immediately. "It's what is right! This game cannot be allowed to the patriarchy, and it's so close!"

"Okay, I can support not dying," Sashonelle remarked with a brief purse of her lips.

"And you should know that the soldiers of the penis are already trying to rape me into voting for you," Liz added.

"Well that's not very good," Sashonelle said, bringing her hand to her chest.

"So here's what we're going to do," Liz said, "We're going to beat them at their own game. We're going to vote out Scout!"

"Sounds positively scandalous," Sashonelle said as she traced her hand along her cheek, "Count me in."

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** (sighs) This is exactly what I feared would happen. Liz is in complete meltdown mode and she's not listening to reason. I know she's smart enough to figure this out, but right now she's just in sheer rage mode and that's not doing anyone any favors. I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake.

 **Liz-** Sashonelle may have repeatedly let down me-and by extension all women-but right now she's my best shot. Yeah right like I'm going to trust these Neanderthal thugs to turn on each other. Damian just wants me to vote out the last remaining female so he doesn't have to worry, he thinks I'm stupid because his male ego won't let him register a fully capable intelligent woman! Of course, I've come to understand Sashonelle as well, she is the kind of woman who likes to take orders and make herself into an object to be slapped around. Perhaps linked back to lingering issues over an absent father, but I can't afford to delve too deep into that right now. What matters is that I give her a hard stern voice to listen to so she realizes she doesn't just need to obey the men and can still support her own gender while remaining a mindless doll.

 **Sashonelle-** My work is all paying off now, I am the one who is set up with all the options. People think that I'm the one they need to survive. That's why you always keep a few tricks to yourself, you always want to leave them wanting more. I've never shown all my cards, so not even a super machine like Scout knows the full extent of my game. Will I let him go, or will I be his hero? The decision is mine.

Damian left the building and returned to find Ricko again.

"Hello again, friend," Ricko greeted.

"Alright, we may need to change the plan," Damian said.

"Again? All these changes are getting hard to keep up with," Ricko said. "Maybe you could figure out the changes first, and then just bring me the final plan."

"This is the final plan...or at least it should be," Damian said. "Liz is teetering right now, but I think we can still pull her over to our side. We just need to change the target to Scout."

"Whoa, whoa, we are not voting out Scout," Ricko insisted. "I will not be jerked around into breaking my word! We made a promise, we're going to the final three. If we break that promise, then it's worth nothing!"

"Okay, but if we go to the final four with Scout and Sashonelle together, what's keeping Scout from just sticking with her?" Damian asked. "Do we really want to rely on the word of a strategy machine?"

"And you believe that Liz won't just automatically stick with Sashonelle at four too?" Ricko pointed out. "We have no deal with her."

"At least we have a better shot at winning the challenge against those two girls," Damian said.

"Or is that what they want us to think?" Ricko countered ominously.

Meanwhile, Sashonelle had crept back towards Scout.

"Good morning," Scout greeted as she slipped up against the robotic boy. "I trust you have been well."

"Oh well, I had a very interesting morning," Sashonelle said teasingly. "It seems like you're lucky to have me on your side, as people are starting to whisper your name."

"Hm," Scout said with a nod. "Unfortunate, but not surprising. We will simply need to make sure the boys and Liz remain focused on each other above all else. If we can make it to the final 4, it won't matter anymore."

"Can do," Sashonelle replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** I am not going to be pushed into voting off Scout. It's one thing to switch the target from Liz to Sashonelle...I don't like it, but I can get over it. But turning on our own alliance? That's out of the question, and I refuse to be bullied into letting this good thing fall apart.

 **Sashonelle-** Of course, I'm not going to be the one to make the first move on Scout. I'd never turn on my shield, and if people try to throw me under the bus I'll deny deny deny. But if he does end up the victim of a power move, well, it'll be him and not me and I'll still be set to make the end.

 **Scout-** I expected my name to continue to come up. If I am to win this game, I need to prepare for others to see me as a clear threat. The remedy to this is simply to present a more pressing danger. I believe Liz's current state of mind will be quite effective in returning the target to her name.

(Later)

The final five met up in the wasteland where Chris and Jeanette were standing.

"Welcome, welcome, final five, you all look so lovely," Jeanette greeted. "And I can assure you that won't be the case by the end of the challenge."

"Yeah yeah we've heard that spiel before," Damian remarked.

"Alright, you losers, let's get to it," Chris said, "after the full on nuclear warfare with alien invaders last round, Earth came out victorious...but not without sustaining some damage. All the toxic waste has pooled together to form a swamp here in the wasteland."

Chris gestured over the hill where there now was a vast green sea.

"That doesn't seem scientifically accurate," Liz remarked.

"Yeah? Well it happened, so shows what your precious science knows!" Chris scoffed.

"Now, let's get to the task at hand, shall we?" Jeanette said calmly. "We've set up some canoes for you, and this will be a simple boating race to the other side. Oh but it won't be so simple, you'll see, ohoho."

"You might die!" Chris added.

"Well, let's not go that far," Jeanette said. "But you may get very messy, oh my yes, very messy indeed."

"That's actually the most reassuring challenge description I've heard in a while," Ricko remarked.

"Oh great, now look what you've done," Chris scolded Jeanette. "They're not scared at all, the mood is completely ruined."

"Oh just you wait, ohoho," Jeanette cackled.

"Alright, alright, just get to it!" Chris said to the final five.

The group took off running towards the canoes floating in the murky green pool of water. As they neared, the group got soft and turned to mud.

"Ick!" Ricko exclaimed as his ankles sunk into the mud.

Sashonelle recoiled in disgust as dirty flecks splashed up with the running footsteps. Scout, Liz, and Damian reached their boats first and each grabbed an oar to start rowing. They found that the water was thick and filled with plantlife, making it difficult to actually row smoothly.

"Come on, come on," Liz groaned as she rapidly slapped her oar against the thick green water.

Scout and Damian soon pulled ahead of her.

"No, no, I am not falling out of this now!" she snapped as she continued to swing her oar wildly.

Ricko hopped into his boat and began to stroke strongly, allowing him to move in smooth motions and soon catch up with Liz.

"This is not happening," Liz groaned.

Sashonelle gracefully tossed herself into a boat and began to very lightly press her paddle against the water. All she really ended up doing was tipping her own boat to the side.

"Wait...no no no," she exclaimed as she realized she was about to get flipped over.

With a high pitched shriek she was dumped into the swamp of sludge.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** (covered in mud, moss, and algae) There is...nothing...I can't pull off gracefully! A mess of filth? Yes, I can pull that off too, I just need a few adjustments...(she goes out of the camera's view for a few minutes, returning with notably less dirt, and with the mud coated in a pattern along her body) Voila, I present to you...the war-torn Amazonian look!

 **Liz-** This isn't just about immunity-which I desperately need-but the principle of it all! I can't just allow three MEN to compete for first place, what sort of message would that send!? Not a very progressive one!

 **Ricko-** After surviving aliens, mutants, and killer robots, a little bit of mud doesn't seem so bad, heh heh.

Damian and Scout had the lead in the race. Scout pulled ahead as Damian's oar was cut in a snare of vines hidden beneath the sludge.

"Ugh," Damian groaned as he pulled his oar out of the mess.

He glanced back to see Ricko coming up from behind him. He clenched his teeth and continued to chase after Scout. The two boys then began to notice some movement in the waters around them.

"Uh...what is happening?" Damian remarked uncertainly.

The gurgling in the green water turned to form large bubbles all around them. As each bubble popped, it caused a wave of sludge to course along the water, splashing anyone in its way. Both Scout and Damian had their boats rocked by the sudden turbulence.

"Haha, looks like the fun is beginning!" Chris exclaimed. "There's more tricks than you might think in this old bog, nuclear waste is no joke!"

Another bubble exploded and splashed sludge in Scout's face. The robotic boy was able to keep moving though. Damian ended up taking advantage of the waves though and rode on them to give him a boost of speed. Coming up behind the boys, Ricko was rowing as fast as he could. As Ricko entered the bubbling pool, he soon realized that one such bubble was forming right beneath him, lifting his boat upwards.

"Hm...well that's-" he began, before the bubble popped and launched him into the air.

He was thrown from his boat and submerged in sludge. Meanwhile, his canoe was flipped upside down as it hit the water again. Ricko gagged and slapped at the water desperately, while vines and algae clung to his arms and throat. Liz was paddling as fast as she could, building up a sweat and breathing heavily.

"Don't stop now, don't stop now," she told herself. "Just keep going."

Suddenly something reached out from the sludge and clutched the side of her boat.

"Ah! Die swamp beast!" Liz screamed as she swatted at the being with her hand.

In fact, it was just Ricko, trying to cling onto whatever he could. He tried to explain the situation, but just ended up vomiting up water and slimy leaves.

"This is not how I am going to die!" Liz screamed.

Ricko managed to overpower her though and make his way into her boat.

"Hey hey, it's just me!" he managed to over out as he shook off some of the mud and uncover his face.

" 'Just' you?" Liz hissed. "I'd rather have the swamp monster than some disgusting MAN in my space!"

"Okay, but we gotta work together," Ricko implored.

"And why is that?" Liz asked.

"Because uh...a woman helping save a man is the exact opposite of Chivalry?" Ricko suggested meekly.

Liz scowled before remarking, "Damn, I wish that wasn't so true. Okay hold on and let's go!"

"It seems to be a very tight race between our lead four," Jeanette noted. "As for Sashonelle in fifth place..."

The camera focused on the start of the race where it could only see a few ripples in the water where Sashonelle had landed.

"Doesn't seem to be making much progress," Jeanette concluded.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** A lot is riding on this challenge. Everyone has a specific target in mind, and the only way I can make sure these options stay open is if I win immunity for myself.

 **Ricko-** Working with Liz isn't exactly ideal, but I'm not about to give up on this win. And at least I'm beginning to learn her language (grins).

Sashonelle had managed to get back on top of her capsized boat, completely dripping with grime and various aquatic plantlife. However, once she had gotten back up, she realized that she had lost her oar.

"Well, this sucks," she sighed, realizing she had no way to move forward.

Looking outward though, she saw a large inky silhouette moving in the water.

"Maybe I can hitch a ride though," Sashonelle said to herself.

The model pulled some of the vines off of her body and fashioned them into lasso. She tossed it into the water and snagged it around the obscured creature.

"Okay, now go...go!" Sashonelle ordered.

The creature surfaced and revealed itself to be a three-eyed turtle.

"Well, that is certainly unholy," Sashonelle remarked. "But right now you're my best shot, so let's go already!"

The turtle began to gracefully split through the water, pulling Sashonelle's boat along with it.

"Success!" she cheered.

Meanwhile, in the center of the of the bubbling pits, Scout and Damian were encountering bubbles of all sizes blowing up and popping around them. Damian's strategy was paying off and he was able to ride on the waves and speed ahead of Scout. Scout was getting splashed with sludge from all sides as the water shook all around him, but he stayed on track and kept his pace. Damian was pulling ahead, but suddenly got swept up by a large wave that caught him off guard. He was sucked straight down into the rapid swirling water. Scout soon passed him again. Behind them, Liz and Ricko were coming up in the same boat. They bounced along on the bubbles, but managed to stay in the boat.

"Come on, come on," Liz grunted while still rowing furiously.

"Maybe I could take a turn?" Ricko asked.

Liz just delivered a stern growl in reply.

"Or not, you're doing great," Ricko said.

Scout began to leave behind the section of bubbles and realized that the turbulence in the water was slowing down. He was able to paddle in bigger strides and make more progress. However, he didn't go far before realizing another phenomenon occurring. The water began to swirl into a vortex, opening up to a large void sucking him straight in. Scout tried to pull against it, but found it was impossible to go against the current. He was sucked downward as if he was on a rollercoaster. Instead of ending up submerged in water though, he found himself pulled into a subterranean tunnel, dripping with slime and moss.

"Looks like Scout has found the hidden tunnels," Chris announced.

"Hidden tunnels?" Liz exclaimed. "We can't let him pull ahead. Go, go go!"

"I can't do anything, since you have the oar, but sending positive vibes your way," Ricko replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** The best approach to these challenges is just to remain steady. If you take too many risks, you'll lose your position, but I've been going strong the whole way.

 **Sashonelle-** I may have fallen behind, but you know what, I'm not about to just give up. Bigger comeback stories can happen, I think I can still snag myself a nice immunity win for tonight.

Sashonelle and her mutant turtle neared the bubbling pool now. The creature seemed reluctant to move toward the section, but Sashonelle urged it onward.

"That's it, keep moving," she said.

The creature complied. As Sashonelle soared through the turbulent waters, something reached out from the sludge. A hand grabbed onto her makeshift lasso and ended up breaking it off.

"What? No!" Sashonelle cried as the turtle soared on without her.

Sashonelle looked down to see Damian struggling to climb onto her boat.

"Why did you do that!?" she snapped as she held him back down. "I'm ruined now! We're stranded!"

Down in the tunnel, Scout was finding his course directed for him as he washed along a stream through the dark, dank catacombs. Liz and Ricko came crashing down in a sudden gush of water. Their boat hit the side of the tunnel and got stuck upright.

"Well uh...that's a problem," Ricko remarked.

"You're a problem!" Liz snapped. "I am the solution."

Liz began tugging on the boat, trying to pry it down. Ricko tried to help as well.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Liz demanded.

"Sorry," Ricko replied meekly as he backed up.

However, as Ricko let go, the canoe suddenly fell forward and landed on top of Liz.

"Um...are you okay?" Ricko asked.

Ricko received a notably angry silence.

"Okay, uh I'm gonna try to help now...if that's alright with you," Ricko said as he began to pull the boat off of Liz.

"Enough wasting time," Liz said. "We need to make up some ground and fast!"

Ricko jumped back into the boat while Liz grabbed her oar and began paddling again. Up ahead, Scout was emerging from the tunnel and was launched by a geyser back to the surface. He landed in the water again, now with the other edge of land in view.

"Scout is nearing the end," Chris exclaimed. "But the final stretch could be killer, let's watch and see."

Liz and Ricko made their way through the tunnel, trying to catch up with Scout. They reached the geyser, and ended up spiraling right into it, awkwardly getting sucked up as they were bombarded with water. The boat flipped through the air, and Liz was tossed out. Ricko clutched the oar though, and used it to hold himself in place, jamming it between two sides. Ricko ended up landing in the water, safely with the boat upright.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way now," he said as he started to paddle.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Liz shouted angrily as she splashed in the water.

Scout still had a clear lead though. As he neared the other side, the vegetation in the water grew thicker, making it much more difficult to make movement. Soon he was essentially trying to row his way through a sea of vines and thorns. He noticed some movement behind him and craned his neck. At first he didn't see anything, but then realized that it was the vines themselves moving. He quickly tried to double his efforts to escape, but the thorny tentacles reached out and snagged the back of his bow. The thorns dug into the wood like teeth.

"Whoa, that's pretty freaky," Ricko remarked as he neared the sea of vines.

He glanced back to see Liz angrily swimming after him.

"But not as freaky as that," he deduced as he kept rowing.

Scout struggled with the predatory vines. He used his oar to try to pry them off while they torn off pieces of his boat. Ricko came up from behind and tried to be as stealthy as possible.

"Don't look at me, you can't see me, just minding my own business," he muttered to himself.

Ricko managed to slide past Scout, but the robot boy was able to break free...while losing a chunk of the boat behind him. Scout desperately tried to keep himself afloat and paddle through the tangled mess before him. The tendrils came back looking for prey again.

"Yikes!" Ricko yelped as they began to coil around his boat.

"These two are cutting it very close," Jeanette remarked. "I think we're going to have another photo finish."

"And here we have it," Chris announced, "the winner of this challenge and immune to the Final 4 is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Scout!"

Ricko just let out a helpless cry as he was pulled back underwater by the vines.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** Augh, this is the worst thing ever! Of course that oppressive machine of the man would save himself and send my plans to shreds!

 **Damian-** Well this will just make things awkward. I'm forced to come for Sashonelle here, but that means I'll need to do some serious convincing on Liz.

 **Sashonelle-** Some people are probably going to be pressed over this, but I don't mind too much. I know that Scout relies on me, so having him in the final four with me works just fine.

 **Scout-** Hm, good. Once again I have the advantage here, so not only do I know I am safe, but I have the chance to push things to go my way.

Damian and Ricko walked back along the roads together.

"Okay, so that settles it, we've got to get out Sashonelle tonight," Damian stated.

"Right," Ricko agreed. "Her or Liz."

"No, we can't afford to do Liz," Damian said. "I told you, I'm working on her."

"Okay...how's that going?" Ricko asked.

"I'm working on it!" Damian said. "The important thing is that we cannot go to Final Four with Sashonelle and Scout. That would be a big mistake."

"Hello, gentlemen," Scout greeted as he approached the two.

"Uh, hiya!" Ricko said with an awkward wave.

"Congratulations on your win," Damian said.

"Thank you," Scout replied. "Hopefully it would not have been needed, but this keeps our options open. I believe the best course of action would be to remove Liz now. She will only continue to look for any way to break us apart, if we allow her to stay."

Ricko glanced uncertainly between Damian and Scout.

"That sounds fine to me," Damian said. "Let's get her out of here."

"Perfect," Scout replied.

As Damian and Ricko turned to leave again, Ricko asked, "Why aren't we telling him the truth? This feels bad."

"We can't tell him because then we're forcing him into an ultimatum...and I don't trust he'll take our side," Damian replied.

"I don't know, I just got a bad feeling," Ricko said nervously.

"Trust me, we're just asking for trouble," Damian said. "We need to pull this off just right."

 **Confessional:**

 **Ricko-** I just don't like my two friends not even communicating properly. They both want different things, and it's the final 5 here...doesn't that seem like a problem to anyone else? Why can't we just talk this out?

 **Damian-** I'm not blind, it's pretty obvious Scout has had Sashonelle as his pocket vote all game. If we put the pressure on him, for all I know he could retaliate, and that would make Liz the swing vote...not something I want to see happen.

 **Scout-** Liz is the last person who can create any problems for me. She is desperate and she will throw whatever she can at me. Once she is gone, I will have a clear split to take advantage of, and in the perfect position to do so.

Liz and Sashonelle were walking together in another part of the city.

"Well, this ruins everything," Liz bemoaned. "Scout's immune and now the boys can just stick together and destroy us! We can't let that happen!"

"Mhm," Sashonelle agreed coolly.

"We need to get out one of the other boys," Liz said. "It's our only option. But how to do it, surely there must be a way to manipulate their inferior minds."

"Yes, you go girl," Sashonelle encouraged.

"Oh look, here comes one of them now," Liz said as she saw Damian approaching. "Leave this to me!"

Sashonelle backed up down another alley, leaving the space to Damian and Liz alone.

"Hello," Damian greeted.

"Good evening," Liz replied.

"So it looks like the immunity results have cut down our options," Damian said.

"So it would seem," Liz replied.

"I know it's not your ideal plan, but we need to get out Sashonelle tonight," Damian said.

"Wrong!" Liz exclaimed. "We are not breaking the female code!"

"Well, it's the only option," Damian argued. "Scout is voting for you, if we don't take out his number two now it will be you."

"There is another option, just on that your primitive mind chooses not to perceive!" Liz said. "We vote out Ricko!'

"Are you not listening?" Damian said with frustration. "Scout and Sashonelle are already voting for you, if you come for Ricko then he's sure to send you out."

"Sashonelle wouldn't do that to me. I know the idea of female warriors uniting is terrifying beyond your wildest nightmares, but it's happening," Liz said.

"When has Sashonelle ever stood by you? How many times has she let you down in favor of enabling what Scout wants? She's not with you, she's with him," Damian insisted.

"You seem to have a lot to say..." Liz said skeptically.

Damian sighed and sat down against the wall.

"Look, can't we just work this out like friends?" Damian sighed. "I know last round blew everything apart, but we were good before that, weren't we? We had a good thing going, we trusted each other. Let's not make this a war between us. We both want to get through this and have a shot at making it to the end."

"Well that much I can agree to," Liz said, "but one of us is going to have to bend and admit we're wrong. Who's it going to be?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I'm not stupid, I know Damian isn't begging because he's interested in what's best for ME, he's looking out for his own best interest. As far as I can tell, both Ricko and Scout want me out, one of them is immune, the other isn't. This shouldn't have to be a discussion.

 **Damian-** I want to do what's best here, but the thing is...no one is does. I need Liz to see logic, but she's stuck in her own warped world view.

Scout located Sashonelle posed between two dumpsters.

"Ah, hello there," he greeted.

"Congratulations, darling," Sashonelle remarked as she snaked around Scout. "Now then, shall we carry out another successful plan?"

"Yes, the plan is to get rid of Liz," Scout said. "She should be leaving unanimously."

"Hm, I'm not so sure about that," Sashonelle remarked coyly.

"Have you heard something else?" Scout asked.

"I'm just thinking, maybe it's not in our best interest to cut out Liz just yet," Sashonelle said.

"She wants me gone, and she's only going to keep coming," Scout said.

"Everyone wants you gone, darling, please don't fool yourself," Sashonelle said. "I know for a fact that the boys were in on a plan to get you out. And those two are tight. Really we're just asking for trouble keeping them in."

"Hm, are you sure? The boys seemed fine to get out Liz when I spoke to them," Scout said. "And she hasn't exactly given them a reason to want her around."

"Darling, are you going to trust them or me?" Sashonelle said as she traced her fingers along his shoulders. "I'm just trying to help."

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Alright so maybe I had to... (flexes fingers) stretch the truth a bit. In truth, it just seems like Liz has a blind amount of faith in me, so why should I just let her slip away? It's time to tip things to work out for me.

 **Scout-** Hm, this is a complication. Liz going is still the optimal outcome. I have influence over the others, I can handle them. However, I need to make sure the votes are actually there for her to leave.

(Elimination)

The final five gathered at their usual point before the fence.

"Welcome, Final Five!" Jeanette greeted. "Last round, Kelly left us and removed the final member of the original Lasting Legends."

"That's right, further proving how inept Jeanette is at coming up with apt names, not very Lasting at all were they!?" Chris said.

"Shush now!" Jeanette scolded. "We've got a vote to get to, oh and what a vote it will be, only five of you and nowhere to hide!"

"Unless of course you're immune like our good robot, Scout," Chris said. "Congratulations on the Final Four."

"Thank you," Scout said, "I wish it made this vote any easier."

"Can it, faker!" Liz snapped.

"Well now, let's get to these votes shall we?" Jeanette said. "You all know the drill, votes bad and whoever gets the most is our next zombie."

"The first vote," Chris announced, "is for...Ricko!"

"Yikes!" Ricko exclaimed as he clutched his arms.

"Second vote," Jeanette read, "...Ricko!"

"Third vote..." Chris said, "...Sashonelle!"

"Very rude," Sashonelle huffed.

"Fourth vote," Jeanette announced, "...Sashonelle!"

"That's two votes Ricko, two votes Sashonelle, one vote left," Chris declared, "and it's for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ricko!"

"Oh...well dang, looks like you got me," Ricko sighed. "Any chance I can get one more song in?"

"Eh...we've got some time to kill," Jeanette remarked.

Ricko pulled out his guitar and started to play a song with a bouncy twang along the strings.

 _The sun is setting, the fires are dimming_

 _The smell of smoke, the stains of slime_

 _all the scars, all the burns, all the screams_

 _It was worth it all so that I could saaaay..._

Ricko suddenly picked up the tempo as he began to swing between the other four

 _I've had the summer of a life time_

 _And I'd never change a thing!_

 _All the friends, all the memories made..._

 _mean this summer's never gonna die!_

 _When they ask me what I did for the summer_

 _I can just turn and say_

 _I've had the summer of a life time!_

 _And I'd do it all again!_

 _Just tell me where and when!_

 _Cause you only live once_

 _And I've had a journey supreme_

 _In just two quick months_

 _And now I know this summer's never gonna die!_

 _I've seen the world end_

 _I've been chased by killer robots_

 _I've survived an attack from Mars_

 _I've done it all, I've walked among dreams_

 _And I'll keep those dreams with me_

 _so that this summer will never die!_

"That's great, bye now!" Chris said as he flipped the switch and sent Ricko down to the zombie horde.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Jeanette remarked. "A very lovely Final Four. Sashonelle, Scout, Damian, Liz congratulations on surviving yet again. Keep up the good work!"

 **Votes:**

 **Ricko-** Sashonelle, you're very pretty but uh...sorry!

 **Damian-** Sashonelle, you have just enabled Scout all game and it's time to send you out, I just hope the others see this the same way.

 **Sashonelle-** Hmm...I believe I will be sending out...Ricko. You're just taking up space, and I'm going to need that space for moi.

 **Liz-** I vote for...Ricko! If I'm choosing who to put me trust in next round, I'm gonna stick with girl power. I know you want me out, well now you'll never get the chance! Take that, patriarchy!

 **Scout-** It would appear as though my hand is being forced. Ricko or Sashonelle? Both have been loyal to me...after careful analysis I have decided that the best course of action is to vote...Ricko.


	21. The Walking Dread

Chris McClean sat in a lawn chair out in the wasteland with his feet soaking in a tub of green mud.

"Welcome, viewers!" he greeted. "I'm Chris McClean, and I'm just enjoying the natural cleansing factors that come from nuclear infused swamp product. You too can benefit from this wonderful new cosmetic for just $45.99 after the show-"

"Oh enough with the advertising," Jeanette Washington exclaimed as she tipped Chris over and let him fall into the remains of the swamp. "Ignore him folks, when we do turn to merchandising I can assure you it won't be something that's likely to shorten your lifespan by 45%. Now then, I do believe we have an episode, oh my, in fact we do! Last round, despite Ricko and Scout wanting Liz gone, Sashonelle and Damian both wanted to use her to make a move. Scout managed to win immunity, preventing a move from being made on him, so instead Liz became the swing vote deciding the fate of Ricko or Sashonelle. She sided with feminism and sent Ricko packing, leaving us with the final four of Damian, Scout, Sashonelle, and Liz! Who will be sent to the grave next? Oh dearie me, I can't wait to find out!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Last round things went wrong for me, big time. Everybody wanted different things, but we ended up with the worst outcome and Ricko left. Well...second worst outcome, I'm still here. The other three all voted against him though, which means for all I know they could come for me next. I don't know what to do, part of me wants to just punch someone in the face, and the other half just wants to cry. Neither are going to do any good though, so I need to get it together and figure this out fast.

Damian paced by himself in the shelter of a collapsed building. He muttered incoherently as he walked back and forth between the walls. Eventually he noticed some movement behind him and turned around to see Liz climbing into the wreckage as well.

"There you are," she remarked. "Really putting a literal spin on the term 'Man Cave,' don't you think?"

"Come to gloat? I'm not really in the mood," Damian replied.

"Well that's just too bad, because I have officially turned the tables on you, so it is my given right to gloat!" Liz exclaimed. "You thought you got me good two rounds ago, but it's not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot, is it!?'

"Congratulations," Damian said glumly. "And good job handing half the vote to Scout and Sashonelle."

"Oh well you come off it with that presumptuous sexist bias!" Liz snapped.

"My what now?" Damian asked.

"You think you just know everything, eh? You think you know exactly what the poor mindless women are doing because we're just a couple of brain dead dolls to be manipulated by the men?" Liz ranted. "But I have news for you, news that may shatter the very way you view reality itself. And that news is that...we. Are. NOT!"

"Okay?" Damian replied dully. "Good for you?"

"You're missing the point," Liz said. "You have this notion in your head that Sashonelle will never vote out Scout, but she's not as brainless as you may think. She will still make the smart call, and right now that means getting out Scout."

"If you say so," Damian said, unconvinced. "I'm not coming for you, my goal is still to get out Scout here, those two need to be broken up. If Sash really is in with the plan then great, but if not then we need to be ready to tie."

"Sashonelle will be in," Liz assured. "Although it probably wouldn't hurt for you to do a little groveling."

"Let's not push it," Damian replied in annoyance.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** People can say whatever the hell they want about me. That I'm overreacting, I'm hysterical, I'm just some crazy wailing banshee. Their words mean nothing because I know the truth, and the truth is that I am smart! I am smarter than everyone in this cast! Damian acts like he knows it all, like not doing what he wanted was a mistake, but I'm not as blind as he thinks. If I voted out Sashonelle, then I was just leaving another duo intact: Ricko and Damian. Given those options, I believe I have a much better chance at keeping Sashonelle on my side. And as for Damian, I've gotten in his head, I already know how he works, I already know that despite all his anger and frustrations he's not going to let himself be deterred from making the logical decision here.

Damian climbed up the side of a tower to the window where Sashonelle was resting in a statuesque pose.

"A visitor for me?" she exhaled lightly while allowing her arms to coil up against her sides in delight. "What's the occasion?"

"Well I'm a little late for enjoying the sunrise together," Damian remarked dryly as he pulled himself up next to Sashonelle.

"Shame," Sashonelle replied with a shake of her hair.

"You told me once that you weren't here to play for Scout to win," Damian said. "Not going to lie, I've had my doubts about that, but if that's true then can I trust you to vote for him this round?"

"Well I don't know, honey, can you?" Sashonelle said with a purse of her lips and swiping her finger against Damian's nose. "To be fair, when I said that it was before you decided to cast a vote for me. Very rude, you know. You hurt my feelings."

"More like hurt your ego," Damian scoffed.

"You're not being very nice to me," Sashonelle pouted teasingly.

"So what you're saying is you're not going to be voting for Scout then?" Damian concluded.

"Well I'm not saying that at all,' Sashonelle replied. "No need to jump to conclusions."

"So you are willing to vote for him?" Damian asked.

"I didn't say that either," Sashonelle giggled. "Think about it from my point of view, I'd love to promise you that we're still good, but if I do that how do I know you're not just going to take what I said and spread it around to sink me. You've already written my name down once now."

"Because it just makes sense," Damian said with frustration.

"Well then, that's good to know, if that's truly the case then we shouldn't have to say anything at all," Sashonelle replied while linking fingers with Damian before he pulled away.

"You're not being very clear here," Damian grunted.

"Well that's kinda the point, don't you think?" Sashonelle replied. "Good luck."

With that she flipped backwards and rolled into the room behind her, before scaling down a hole in the floor and disappearing.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** I'm not about to say anything incriminating to Damian of all people. Do I want him going for Scout over me? Well of course! But he's in a desperate position and for all I know Scout could win immunity again and if that happens the last thing I need is for it all to explode over me. I need some plausible deniability on my side if I'm going to keep him as my shield.

Sashonelle left the building behind and strolled down the street. She casually slowed down as she spotted Liz through an alley and slid over towards her.

"Just the girl I was hoping to find," Sashonelle said. "Thank you kindly for voting to keep me last round. That was absolutely traumatizing for my dear heart."

"Wasn't even a question for me," Liz said, "There's nothing worst in this world than women tearing down women."

"Oh absolutely, couldn't agree more," Sashonelle exclaimed. "Except hangnails, those are the worst."

"No it's women tearing down women," Liz said sternly.

"Well, clearly you've never suffered serious hangnail agony," Sashonelle remarked.

"We will be continuing this conversation later," Liz grumbled. "We have more urgent matters to attend right now. We need to make sure Scout doesn't win immunity this round! If he wins one more time it might just crush whatever lingering shred of feminine strength is remaining in our viewers all over the world."

"And also so we can vote him out," Sashonelle added.

"That is a strong incentive as well," Liz agreed.

"Of course the main thing is that we keep each other safe," Sashonelle assured. "Damian, Scout, one of the men need to leave and us ladies will stay safe."

"Yes," Liz agreed. "Especially if it's Scout leaving though. He's overstayed his welcome!"

"Mm, well let's just see how the challenge goes," Sashonelle said.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Having Liz on my side is a blessing, really. Hopefully if things do get messy here I'll have her to fall back on. I honestly wouldn't even mind getting rid of Damian here, since that would leave me with two people willing to take me to the end. But if Scout is vulnerable, I suppose I have to ask myself if it's worth the risk of keeping him around.

 **Liz-** Feminism has taken more than a few hits in this game, and there have been some times where it feels like a futile fight...but that's just the years upon years of oppression whispering in my ear and I refuse to listen! Sashonelle and I are the last females standing and we've had our differences, but now we have found this solid ground and we will ensure that this game has a female winner!

Scout was currently pacing in the solace of Ricko's dank hideout. His silence was broken as Damian approached.

"Thinking to yourself?" Damian asked.

"I was aiming for musing," Scout replied.

"Musing?" Damian echoed.

"It's a human technique, just letting your thoughts lead you to new thoughts in a single connected chain, and seeing if it perhaps leads you somewhere surprising," Scout explained. "I do wish I was capable of surprising myself. But I suppose you're here to accost me for my vote last round?"

"I'm not mad," Damian replied. "It's not exactly fair since I didn't vote how I said I would either. I knew I was playing with fire and I'm just glad to have survived. I'd really just like to know where we stand now."

"Well I think you may actually be better suited to answer that than me," Scout replied. "I've heard that I am now deemed to be the biggest threat, and if this is indeed true then I may not have much control over my fate."

"Well we could both take some control into our hands if we agree not to vote each other," Damian pointed out.

"Agreeing will change nothing, since agreements can be broken," Scout replied. "If we really wanted that to be the case, we'd have to follow through as well."

"Well yeah, that's what I meant," Damian said awkwardly.

"Then I do hope you make good on your agreement," Scout replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** I'm not taking any chances here, I need to talk to everyone and just take whatever my best shot is to get through this. Yeah Scout is the biggest threat, but if he's my best chance at surviving then I'll just have to take that chance.

 **Scout-** I do believe that Damian wants me out, and based on the events of last round, likely would have voted me had I been vulnerable. With that in mind, I don't believe a pact with him will actually do me much favors. I'd rather take my chances with Sashonelle, and if we need to face a tie so be it, but I will do what I can to avoid such an outcome.

Having finished his pensive time to himself, Scout emerged from the building and stepped back out into the open. He was soon approached by Liz.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Liz remarked.

"Hello," Scout replied. "I am hoping we may be able to remain civil with each other after last night."

"We can...just so long as you accept that you're going home tonight!" Liz exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Scout asked.

"Yep, everyone is ready to send you out!" Liz said.

"And I suppose this is the part where you offer me a deal I can't refuse to tie the vote?" Scout asked.

"Absolutely not," Liz replied. "I see no benefit from striking up a deal with you, I'm just giving you the fair warning that you have no chance this round."

"I still have one chance, the challenge, if what you say is true," Scout replied. "If you truly feel that way, I suppose you had better hope I do not win."

"Oh believe me...I am, with every fiber of my being," Liz replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** This is why I wanted Liz gone. She is very difficult to dissuade once she gets her mind set on something. If she truly is against me, then my options are limited and I will need to work hard to survive.

 **Liz-** I know what I'm doing here! Intimidation tactics! They never suspect a bold strategy, so if you hit them with a forward attack, it can throw off the battle plan. My hope is that if I can get Scout worried, I can get him to overplay...and make sure he knocks his chances right out of the game. He may have the brain of a machine...but I...have the brain of a woman! And there is nothing more powerful!

The final four were guided by Jeanette up to the Elimination stage against the loose blocking the swarming zombies.

"What are we doing here?" Sashonelle asked.

"We decided to do something a little bit different today," Jeanette greeted. "We'll be kicking off our challenge here."

"That's right!" Chris exclaimed. "See this fence here..it's the only thing keeping us from certain death...or should I say certain..undeath!"

"You shouldn't," Liz remarked dully.

"Well it would sure be a shame if someone were to...leave the gate unlocked," Chris cackled as he flipped open a panel of the fence, allowing the horde to mill through to the other side.

Among the herd were some familiar faces, albeit covered in dried blood now.

"Looks like some of those that got infected are coming back for some revenge," Chris announced.

Ricko stumbled forward from the crowd.

"Looks guys, I'm dead now!" he exclaimed. "I mean uh...braaaaains!"

Ricko was knocked aside by Niles angrily.

"You guys better run, I am going for you and gonna show you the true meaning of terror," he growled.

Niles was held back by Connor.

"Let's uh, wait for the challenge to begin before going in for the revenge," he suggested.

"Hey guys!" Brittany exclaimed as she made a dramatic entrance. "Do you like my new style!? It's a bit grotesque, but like it's just in time for Halloween so like I'm super topical!"

"Halloween is in October," Kelly remarked dryly. "It's the middle of August still."

"Well um, I will have you know that it's Halloween somewhere right now, cause you know, timezones. Like can you at least try to show a little bit of cultural sensitivity!? You're on TV!" Brittany huffed in retort.

"Alright, final four, it's time for you to arm yourselves!" Jeanette exclaimed as she tossed a brightly colored pistol to each of the remaining contestants. "These paintball guns shoot blue paint. You'll be zombie hunting trying to tag your eliminated opponents. If you hit one they're dead for good and you will get a point for it. The zombies however each have a red paint claw that if they mark you with, you're dead! You'll still keep your points, but you will not be able to hunt anymore. The winner is who finishes with most points, or in the event of a tie, who lasted longer."

"You four will get a headstart, I suggest you take it to set yourselves up as best you can," Chris said, "the hunt begins soon!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Brittany-** Like I am a very cultural person, I love all the cultures of the world in a big blended like quilt pot of mixing. I have earrings from the country of Bismuth, so like, think about that next time you try to call me uncultured!

 **Melania-** Hmph, I would much rather be in the game than watching these four losers stick around. But if I can get some revenge at least that's something.

 **Ricko-** I don't really want to hurt anyone or anything like that, I'm just here cause it seems like fun!

(Later)

"Alright, that's enough of a headstart!" Chris announced after the final four had spread out throughout the city. "Zombies, it's time to start hunting!"

The pack of eight eliminated contestants, each armed with a forked paintbrush around their knuckles, made their way after their prey.

"We should work together!" Shelby exclaimed brightly as she walked next to Melania.

"Um, we're not in the game anymore," Melania scoffed. "There's no need to keep strategizing."

"I know that, but come on don't you want to prove a point with this challenge?" Shelby asked. "This is our last chance to really stick it to those jerks who voted us out. We are going to have a much better chance at shutting them down if we join our forces."

"I'm not so sure of that," Melania replied. "I can handle myself just-"

"Look out!" Shelby squealed as she pulled Melania aside.

Sashonelle had popped up from behind a collection of crates and began to fire on the two. Shelby pulled Melania out of the way just in time to avoid being hit

"I just saved your life!" she announced.

"Hm...regrettably, that is true," Melania sighed.

"Now come on, let's teamwork this!" Shelby exclaimed. "I'll cause a distraction and you go in for the kill!"

"I'm not sure if-" Melania tried to say, but Shelby was already running out into the open/

"I'm gonna get you!" she taunted Sashonelle. "I'm coming for you!"

Sashonelle poked her pistol out again and began to fire at Shelby. The other girl was able to dodge the shots though and hit behind a car in the street. Once the attack had ceased she peeked out and rolled to another cover. She skillfully made her way closer to the crates where Sashonelle was hiding.

"I got you now!" Shelby exclaimed as she leapt towards the crates.

As she got to the other side though, she saw that Sashonelle was gone.

"What the-" she remarked.

She suddenly had to duck, just being able to avoid a blue shot coming for her. The ball of paint splatter on the crate above her head. Shelby looked up to see Sashonelle aiming her gun from the door of a building. Shelby quickly charged at her with her claw raised. Sashonelle didn't have time to attack in retaliation, instead she backed up to avoid the oncoming attack. Shelby cackled as she swung her claw at Sashonelle. The model moved in a wave-like motion to stay just out the other girl's grasp.

"Aha!" Shelby exclaimed as she tried to close in with her red paint.

Sashonelle grabbed her wrist though and held her arm up.

"I'm afraid I'm the one who's got you," Sashonelle said as she pointed her pistol at Shelby and fired. "You're dead."

Sashonelle turned around to run straight into Melania. Melania slashed her red claw straight across Sashonelle's body, leaving a red streak.

"God dammit!" Sashonelle cursed angrily. "You have any idea how hard that's going to be to get out?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Shelby-** Well I'm already out, so much for me making the most out this challenge. At least I know that Sashonelle has no shot at winning. That's what she gets for all she put me through!

 **Sashonelle-** Whatever it's not like I'm ever winning these things.

Liz had crawled down through a crack in the road and was now crouching in a dank tunnel with her pistol clutched tight.

"Those others can all run to certain death if they like, I'm playing this safe," she muttered to herself.

She immediately kept quiet though as she noticed footsteps above her. She tried to make herself as small as possible clinging to the shadows. However, as she shifted her weight, the ground beneath her crumbled and she fell deeper into a pit. As she stumbled along the uneven subterranean grounds, her gun slipped from her grip and rolled away. She groaned as she found herself in the ruins of old tunnels, still lined with rusted pipes and wires, but now mostly fallen to dirt and rock.

"Someone down here?" Ricko asked as he peered through the crack.

"God, not this clown," Liz groaned.

Liz began to search the ground for her dropped pistol.

"Where'd you get to?" she grumbled.

"If someone is down here I'm going to get you, okay?" Ricko said as he slid through the crack and began to crawl through the tunnels. "I'm going to get you with my claw."

Liz began to push aside rocks, but her search still yielded no results.

"This is not good," she sighed.

Ricko eventually caught sight of her and jumped down to join her level.

"Oh hi, Liz!" he greeted.

"Just by the way you're standing, you've already committed three different types of rape," Liz accused. "Do you really want to make it a fourth?"

"Hm...I don't think zombies consider things like that. They just want your brains," Ricko replied as he closed in on Liz.

"Well...you can't have them!" Liz shouted back.

Liz desperately looked around for anything she could use to defend herself as Ricko moved towards her with his claw. Liz clutched a pipe from the wall and snapped it off. The rest of the tube immediately sprayed a a blast of water, that sent Ricko sprawling backwards.

"Ha! That's what you get!" Liz shouted.

Liz noticed some movement behind her, and immediately reacted by swinging the broken piece of pipe she clutched. She ended up connecting with Christian's head and dropping him to the ground with one firm swipe.

"Ha! That's what YOU get too!" Liz exclaimed.

"Just a reminder, zombies aren't down until taken a hit with a blue bullet," Chris announced.

"Ugh, of course," Liz groaned. "Where's that gun!?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I must admit there's something exhilarating about this. But ahem, I must stay focused on attaining victory for myself!

 **Ricko-** (dripping) I'm all wet now!

 **Christian-** Well that's not fun, I didn't even get to cause any trouble. All I got is some serious bruises.

Niles had climbed up to the top of a building, while Connor followed behind him.

"Alright, here's what we need, we need to set a trap for these fools," Nile said.

"Are you sure that's really necessary?" Connor asked.

"I'm not taking any chances here," Nile said. "If anyone catches us then we'll be a point for them. I'm not letting myself be used to help any of them! So we need to fight back and take them all out!"

"Well I guess that's fair enough," Connor said. "So what did you have in mind?"

"You lure someone in over here," Niles said. "Once they're close enough, we'll bring the whole thing crashing down on them."

"That sounds dangerous," Connor remarked.

"That's exactly the point," Niles replied.

"Oh well...let's try not to hurt them too much," Connor said as he started to climb down.

"No promises," Niles replied.

Connor reached the ground again. He began to pace around the roads.

"Hm, well I don't see anyone," he said, "we might have to wait for a-"

Connor was cut off as a blue shot just missed his head and hit the wall behind him.

"Never mind, we've got company!" Connor exclaimed as he quickly ran back to the building.

Damian came from behind, firing after him several more times. He made a couple of close calls, but was never able to make a direct hit on his target. Connor moved as fast as he could back into the building.

"Here he comes..." Niles said to himself, "take this!"

Niles pulled loose a bar holding the crumbling building together. Unfortunately, rather than raining down on Damian, it just ended up caving in on itself. Niles painfully fell through the rubble and landed on the ground in front of Damian.

"Wow a freebie!" Damian exclaimed as he pointed his gun at Niles.

A blue blotch hit Niles in the stomach, though it wasn't fired from Damian.

"Hey!" Damian said angrily as he looked behind him to see Scout make the kill shot.

"That was mine!" Damian pouted.

"It was, and you lost it to me," Scout replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Niles-** Augh! I can't believe this! What a waste!

 **Scout-** I'm not going to worry about hurting feelings of my opponents. I will do whatever is the most effective way to win immunity.

 **Connor-** Um...ouch. That looked painful. I think there's a lesson here about playing with fire.

Liz continued to scour the dark patches of the tunnels for her dropped weapon.

"How far could it even get?" she grumbled as she moved her hands around the ground and over the uneven rubble. "This is getting ridiculous."

Liz heard some noise and movement from the shadows ahead. She bit her tongue and held her breath. She tried to cling to the side of the tunnel, though there was very little room for her to hide. As she did she finally spotted her gun, stuck in a crevice along the wall. It was still some distance away from her. She could see the shadowy figure nearing closer. After a split second to decide, she chose to run for the gun.

"There you are!" Ricko exclaimed as he emerged from the shadows dripping wet.

Ricko swiped with his red paint claw, but Liz twirled around and fired with her gun, marking his forehead with a blue splotch.

"Aw man," Ricko sighed. "Looks like you got me."

"That's right, I got you and now there's a certain someone else I'd like to get," Liz exclaimed.

Liz walked back the way she had come, with her gun pointed outwards. She returned to the spot where she had left Christian, only to see he was gone.

"Hm...where did you get to now?" she remarked.

"Right here!" Christian exclaimed from above.

Christian dropped down from a pipe. Christian landed on Liz and pinned her to the ground. He brought his claw dangerously close to her face, only to realize that he had already been hit with blue paint. Liz held her gun upwards, almost frozen in shock, but had still managed to fire just before being tackled.

"You win this time," Christian groaned.

 **Liz-** I could be winning immunity AND I get a second chance to kill some of the men of this game? Today is just full of victory for feminism!

 **Christian-** I guess being a point for Liz is acceptable. After all, she surprised me with a betrayal of her own, I can only imagine how much fury it will cause the others to see her immune.

Scout moved along the street. He kept a vigilant gaze all around him as he moved. Eventually he noticed some movement in the window of a building. He clutched his pistol and moved towards the building. He carefully moved through the door. The building was filled with various levels and shelves holding barrels, crates, and other various parts and tools. Scout remained ready to fire as he moved slowly through the room. He caught sight of movement again and fired on it. The paint just splattered against bars and chains while the figure took cover. Scout then heard a sound from behind him.

"Like bombs away!" Brittany cackled.

Scout turned his head to see a stack of barrels knocked over and came rolling towards him. He didn't have the chance to move out of the way and was bowled over, colliding with other shelves. This allowed him to be in the perfect position for Kelly to attack. Scout grabbed a broken panel of mesh wire fence and used it to hold back Kelly's attack. Her hand got stuck in the coils and Scout was able to knock her aside and pick up his gun again. He turned to point it at Kelly, but she kicked a wrench across the floor which hit Scout's foot and caused him to wince in pain and miss. Kelly took the chance to charge again. Scout backed up and avoided the attack. Scout aimed his gun and fired on Kelly again. The girl moved quickly to the side and evaded getting hit.

"Like time for my sneak attack!" Brittany exclaimed loudly from behind.

Kelly just put her hand to her face as Scout turned around and fired on Brittany, hitting her straight in the chest.

"Rude!" Brittany scoffed.

Kelly tried to at least use the chance to strike Scout from behind while he was distracted. Suddenly she was hit in the back before she could though. Damian had entered the room and crawled through the wreckage to pull off the attack.

"Ha, this time I'm stealing your kill!" Damian exclaimed.

"Actually, I believe you just saved my life," Scout replied. "Thank you for that."

"Wait...dammit!" Damian cursed.

"The competition is just racing!" Jeanette announced. "Only two zombies are left to be hunted, Melania and Connor. Currently Liz has two points, Scout has two points, Damian has one point but can still pull off the win. Sashonelle is dead with only one point and has no shot at winning!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Kelly-** Even if death, other people's idiocy tears me down at every step.

 **Damian-** I can't believe I just let Scout survive that. I was just so focused on getting a point for myself, I should have waited a few more seconds and let Kelly take him out of the running.

Melania ran through the alleys being careful to stick to cover and move quickly. She heard some noise up ahead. She rested against a dumpster and waited, ready to pounce. As the noise grew louder, she leapt out with her claw ready to attack. She ended up pinning Connor against the wall.

"Oh uh...hello there," Connor greeted.

Melania's face twisted between annoyance and embarrassment.

"Well...I'm glad I found you," she remarked.

"Yeah, seems like it," Connor replied.

"Shut it!" Melania ordered. "Look we're the last two left in this thing, so if we want to go down with a bang I say we work together."

"I can get with that," Connor said, "Though one request...no traps, the last one didn't work out so well."

"That's what I like to hear, no need to make a complicated plan, let's just get the job done," Melania said.

"I think the job right now might be..Run!" Connor exclaimed as he pointed to Scout and Damian coming around the corner.

The two boys fired on the zombies who ran in opposite directions to take shelter within the nearest buildings. Melania entered a dark room. She crouched behind a table, looking back behind her, waiting for her target to arrive. The boys both chased after Connor into the other building though. Melania carefully pulled herself up to risk creeping up again and following after them. As she moved though she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around to see a panel in the floor lifting up. Liz pushed her head through the floor.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Liz said as she pointed her gun.

Melania had already dragged her claw across Liz's forehead though.

"Urgh!" Liz grunted.

"Liz has been taken out, and with two points she cannot win this challenge!" Jeanette exclaimed. '"It's down to Damian vs Scout!"

Connor was currently running through the rooms of the building he had entered. He found very little shelter as most of the rooms were empty. He had to swing from side to side to avoid the blue paint splattered on the walls around him. Eventually Connor found himself facing a dead end.

"Well that's not good," he remarked.

Scout entered the room and prepared to shoot. Damian intervened, though, grabbing Scout's arm and causing him to miss.

"Not this time!" Damian exclaimed.

Connor tried to use this chance to attack. He swiped at Scout, but the robotic boy clutched his wrist and managed to keep his claw from making contact. Damian seized the chance to fire on Connor.

"Damian closes the gap, getting his second point!" Chris exclaimed. "It comes down to this now, who can score the final point, or who will be tagged first!"

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Alright, I've managed to tie this up, but we're not out of the woods yet. If I can win immunity I think there's a very good chance that Scout can be taken out. If I don't...well that might not end as well for me.

 **Connor-** Well so much for me, at least I can hope for Melania to give them a run for their money.

Damian and Scout exited the building and scoured the alley with their pistol drawn and ready to fire. Damian's ears picked up a sound that Scout didn't seem to notice. He carefully went to investigate, turning down another side alley. He came to the end and only found a dumpster and some trash cans. He searched through them but did not see any sign of Melania. In fact though, she was watching from a window up above. With her target beneath her, she climbed out and dropped down behind him. She attacked with her claw, but Damian grabbed a lid from a trashcan and deflected. Damian used the lid as a shield while Melania tried to find away to get at him. Scout had heard the commotion and came up from behind. He pointed his gun at Melania.

"Look out!" Damian exclaimed as he knocked Melania aside.

Melania retaliated by attacking with her claw, which Damian just barely managed to bend to avoid.

"Hey I just saved your life," Damian pouted.

"More like saved your kill," Melania replied.

Melania didn't have time to attack though, since she had to dodge the oncoming shots from Scout. She took cover behind the dumpster again, leaving her cornered. Scout and Damian both tried to catch her. Scout climbed on top of the dumpster, while Damian received a firm kick from Melania, knocking him back. Melania then elbowed the dumpster, causing it to open and trap Scout.

"Ha!" Melania exclaimed as she brought he claw down towards Damian.

The boy rolled out of his way, but fumbled with his gun, unable to point it up at his target. Melania turned the tables and soon had Damian cornered. Damian finally desperate pulled his gun up. With a sudden jerk, Melania received a blue ball of paint...to her back. Scout had emerged from the dumpster and hit her from behind.

"And just like that...Scout wins his way into the final three!" Chris announced.

"Nooo!" Liz screamed as she ran onto the scene.

She ran over to Scout and began to slap at his body furiously.

"Stop it, just stop already! Stop RUINING everything, EVERYTHING!" Liz shrieked. "You are ruining this game, you are ruining feminism, you are ruining my LIFE! Just stop already! Haven't you done enough damage!?"

Jeanette and Chris had to drag her off of the robot boy.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** WHY is this happening to me!? I could take such a blow to the patriarchy, I could unite us against the true force of evil in this game...but it's still rigged for him! This is a disgrace! I hope all of you watching know that this game is a FARCE put on by the Man!

 **Damian-** Well, Scout being immune definitely cuts out my options here, and this could actually be the end of me if I'm not careful.

 **Scout-** This is nice. I think I am closing in to the point where there will be very little that can stop me from winning.

 **Sashonelle-** Ooh, surprise, surprise.

(Later)

Scout looked out the window of a building while Sashonelle lounged behind him.

"Briliantly done, darling," Sashonelle complimented. "No one is taking you out tonight and all that's left is to kick out one of the other two."

"Exactly," Scout said. "We pull through this round and we should have the perfect chance to make it to the end game together. Especially if we take out Damian now."

"Is that so? A change of plan?" Sashonelle asked.

"A change in situation," Scout replied. "At this point we don't need any more votes, what we need is to win the challenges. I can beat Liz in the final challenge, I know it. She's never once come close."

"Hm, quite right," Sashonelle said thoughtfully while tracing her finger along her chin to scratch an imaginary itch. "Something else to consider though, if the two do team up and tie this vote, they have no choice but to come for me. And well, let's be real here, my friend, I'm not exactly entirely confident in my own chance at winning."

"Do you think you can get Liz to vote Damian?" Scout asked.

"I think I can," Sashonelle replied. "But there's no guarantee with her, you've seen how crazy she can get. Is it really worth it to take that risk? If I leave and one of them wins immunity next round there is zero chance of either of them keeping you."

"Hm...true, but if Damian makes it to the final 3 and wins immunity it won't matter anyways," Scout said. "Let me try to get Damian to vote for Liz. If we can turn them against each other, there will be no chance for a tie and we have the power to send out whoever we choose."

"I'll try to get Liz too," Sashonelle said. "I just said, I've come this far, I'm not losing this game because of a tie breaker."

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** Liz has always wanted me out and it's been a thorn in my side. Now though, it doesn't matter, everyone is going to want me out and my best shot is to secure these challenges in my favor. If I go to the Final 3 with Liz and Sashonelle, my chances of winning raise exponentially.

 **Sashonelle-** I'm sure Scout has a plan, but let's be real, he's the one with immunity so the only thing I'm concerned about this round is getting me through. Do I think getting out Damian is the better choice? Maybe. Do I want to risk facing him in a tie breaker though? Absolutely not. I don't care if it's worth the risk for Scout, it's my life on the line and I am not taking that chance.

Damian walked up to Liz sitting on the front steps of a crumbled staircase.

"I-" Damian tried to say.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Liz remarked snidely. "The next words you say had better be that you're quitting this game to offer up some penance to the damage done to feminism, otherwise I don't want to hear it!"

"That's not what I came to say," Damian said.

"Then I don't want to hear it!" Liz replied.

"Well you're going to have to hear it," Damian argued.

"Nope! You have no right to choose what I have to do!" Liz said while covering her ears.

"Just give me a chance!" Damian argued.

"Can't hear you!" Liz retorted still covering her ears and pacing now.

Damian shivered as he let his sleeves roll down his arms.

"L-Liz..come on, don't...don't be like this," he stammered.

He seemed to catch himself. He paused for a second in silence. Then rolled his sleeves back up. He angrily grabbed Liz on either arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Let go of me this instant, you swine!" Liz spat.

"Not until you hear me out," Damian said. "We need to vote Sashonelle, I know that's not way you want to hear, but you need to come out of your fantasy bubble. I'm trying to help you here, Liz. She is always going to side with Scout when it's easier for her. Our only shot is to tie the vote."

Liz stopped struggling and cracked a smug look on her face.

"What?" Damian asked.

"Look at you," she replied. "You still have absolutely no control. Face it, you've only been able to keep it together this long because of me and my help. You owe everything to me and as soon as we're separated you'll go right back to being that same lost boy you've been all your life."

"Your wrong!" Damian shouted angrily, suddenly seething with rage, tightening his grip on Liz. "You don't control me!"

"Everyone always believes in the illusion of control," Liz replied. "Well, are you going to prove your point? Hurt me an innocent girl just because you can, let everyone see how 'big and strong' you are, because who needs control when you have power, right!?"

Damian angrily slammed his fist against the wall next to Liz.

"Just shut up!" he snapped as he let go of her.

Sashonelle, meanwhile, was casually approaching the two. As she saw what was happening, she performed a quick twirl and headed the other direction.

"Never mind, I think my work here is done," she remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Liz-** I am not about to let anyone tell me what I have to do. I make my own decisions. I've already seen deep into the darkness of Damian's mind, if I can get him to crumble then I still might have a fighting chance here.

 **Damian-** Gah! What is wrong with me!? I can't...I didn't...this isn't doing me any good. But I can't help myself. I am going to lose this game because Liz can't get over herself!

 **Sashonelle-** Just seeing what I saw, I'm suddenly feeling a lot more confident about my chances.

Damian angrily walked away by himself. He made his way down a separate alley to be alone. However, his solitude was broken as Scout walked up to him.

"Hello Damian," he greeted. "I do not intend to waste your time with unnecessary lies, I fully understand that you would have wanted me gone without immunity."

"Well?" Damian said with a shrug. "Have you come to just tell me I don't have a chance now?"

"On the contrary," Scout said. "I have a proposition for you. I expect that with me immune your next target will fall to Sashonelle, but rather I suggest we avoid that situation and put three votes solid on Liz."

"So I can go to the final 3 with you and your closest ally?" Damian asked. "Forgive my bluntness, but why would I want that?"

"You're looking at it the wrong way," Scout said. "Both of us want to make it to the end, and with the way we're playing right now, only one of us is going to do so. That seems like a bit of a gamble to me, don't you think? I would like to strike a deal, an agreement to ensure that we don't have to rest our fates on the luck of the challenge. Right now I have the chance to vote you out, but instead I am going to put my vote on Liz, and I ask you do the same. If you do, then should I win the challenge I will keep you in over Sashonelle. If you don't...well my chances of winning the final challenge are still quite high, but I won't have any deal to honor with you. So the choice is yours."

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** It's unfortunate to have to lie, but at this point, quite necessary. I cannot take any chances. I know that this far into the game I simply cannot allow risks. I need Damian and Liz to vote each other so that I can have my best possible chance at making it to the end of the game.

 **Damian-** Scout is pathetic if he thinks he can bully me into doing what he wants...but the sad truth is I was already considering it. If Liz is going to act like this, then I might have to throw her under the bus. But...every time I think about that it just seems like a big red flag. If I do that, I am going to have to win immunity or go home in third. I am not buying into Scout's transparent promises.

Liz found Sashonelle sitting on the ledge of a building.

"Why hello there!" Sashonelle greeted. "What a coincidence running into you!"

Liz just gave her a skeptical stare.

"Okay, too much?" Sashonelle laughed, before sliding down. "I'm glad you found me though."

"Of course, the feminist movement must be salvaged, or we throw away all hope!" Liz exclaimed.

"Mm, yes exactly," Sashonelle said.

"Regardless of strategy, that uncouth little savage just tried to abuse me with his bare hands!" Liz exclaimed.

"Terrible, completely dreadful," Sashonelle sighed.

"We need to stick together, we need to stand strong, we need to rise up against this evil and say we're not going to take it!" Liz shouted as she raised a fist to the air.

"I love it," Sashonelle agreed. "Absolutely."

Liz seemed to give Sashonelle a suspicious eye as she returned to her normal stance.

"Well...good," Liz replied.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Things seem to be going smoothly. But I'm not totally writing out the idea that this is all some scheme. You never know with these people, you just never know.

 **Liz-** After talking with Sashonelle...I began to notice something with my very astute and keen powers of observation. There's no rage in her heart, no emotion, where's the passion, where's the need for empowerment!? I was nearly raped, and yet she-a fellow woman-can just hair flip that aside as if I told her my tea was too cold!? I can't believe this! She's not with me at all, is she? I just about made a huge mistake, but it's time to rectify it!

(Elimination)

"Welcome final four, oh my, oh goodness, this is all so very exciting!" Jeanette exclaimed as the final four sat down before her. "You've all grown up so fast...where has this summer gone?"

Jeanette wiped away a tear while Chris pushed her aside.

"Okay, enough of that mushy business, this is still very serious!" Chris exclaimed. "One of you is about to have their dreams crushed after coming so very close. Now THAT'S something to cry about!"

"Oh yes, but it won't be Scout who won immunity," Jeanette said. "All the rest of you...be afraid, be very afraid!"

"I think it's safe to say that we're definitely already feeling that way," Sashonelle replied.

"Well good, then we can get right down to the votes!" Jeanette said.

"Only four votes to read this time!" Chris exclaimed. "So every one counts!"

"The first vote," Jeanette announced, "is for...Liz!"

"Hmph," Liz remarked.

"The second vote," Chris said, "is for...Liz!"

Liz scowled.

"The third vote," Jeanette said, "is for...Sashonelle!"

"Very rude," Sashonelle sighed.

"And the final vote," Chris announced, "..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Liz!"

Liz stood up abruptly.

"This..." she breathed in fury, "is...so...SEXIST!"

Liz turned to glare daggers at the final three. She pointed a hand at Sashonelle.

"And as for you, gender traitor, I am obligated to hope that you win," Liz hissed, "BUT that doesn't mean I can't also hope that you lose all your winnings in a horrible scam before even getting to spend a single cent of it!"

"Toodles, darling," Sashonelle replied coyly.

"Time to go!" Chris said as he grabbed Liz and threw her right over the fence.

"And as for the rest of you," Jeanette said, "Scout, Damian, Sashonelle, you have survived nearly every single thing we've had to throw at you. One more of you will become a zombie, two of you will face off for the grand prize. Breathe a sigh of relief for now, because the next two days will be the fight of your life."

 **Votes:**

 **Liz-** You almost had me, Sashonelle, but I've come to realize something. Damian may be a man, but at least he cares enough to get angry, to show all his vulnerabilities, which you could never do. I'm just glad I caught on before it's too late!

 **Sashonelle-** Hm, maybe I'll regret this, but better safe than sorry. Liz darling, you're either taking a hike or we'll be dueling to the death.

 **Scout-** Unfortunately, Sashonelle is not changing her vote, and I am not risking splitting. Sorry Liz, but you shouldn't be surprised.

 **Damian-** (sighs) Liz, you may have had a change of heart, but you've proven to be completely unreliable. You showed that to me this round. I came to you, I wanted to help you, and you turned me away. You belittled me. Well let it be known that this is my decision, my own, to say that I am done putting up with you. If I come to regret it then that's on me and nobody else.


	22. Robozilla

Chris and Jeanette stood together in their office. Chris reached under the desk to pull up a guitar.

"Lookie here what I managed to get off Ricko...or you know, borrow while he slept. He won't notice," Chris explained. "I was thinking we might do a musical recap this time."

"I love it," Jeanette said as Chris began to strum a bluegrass twang.

Jeanette twirled and began to sing,

 _Sometimes you need to take a look out the window..._

 _And see what's out there waiting for you_

 _The world has changed, don't you know?_

 _But there's no need to feel blue_

 _For we give you...Total Drama Armageddon!_

"And that's no kiddin!" Chris added, before taking up on the song.

 _Sometimes you'll come across life long fights_

 _Like battling hard for women's rights!_

 _Some did our social justice warrior, Liz!_

 _But too many false steps and...she's outta the biz!_

Jeanette joined in as the two traded lines.

 _Sometimes you're gonna lose_

 _And sometimes it's hard to chose_

 _What's right or wrong_

 _But hear our song_

 _Sometimes the fight will be worth it!_

 _Cause there's nothing too shabby bout fourth, eh!?_

 _A journey, she won't forget it!_

 _But will the final three regret it!?_

 _Sometimes things fall down, sometimes it comes to an end_

 _When you're standing at the end of the world, just in need of a friend!_

 _Sometimes you may feel on your own!_

 _And that's when you go big or go home!_

 _Scout has used his head..._

 _and those that went against him...now dead!_

 _Sashonelle, she's quite a beauty_

 _And those that fell for her...such a pity!_

 _Damian's then an angel, then a devil_

 _Now he'll face the final level!_

 _Because sometimes you'll reach your goal_

 _And have to dig deep into your soul_

 _Do you have what it takes..._

 _To be one of the greats..._

 _Sometime...we'll find out..._

 _...and that's what this episode will be..aboooout!_

Chris and Jeanette both splayed their fingers dramatically as they struck a pose.

"Why, Chrissy," Jeanette remarked, "I must say we really ought to combine forces more often, we really cou-"

"You were sharp the whole number, next time I'm going solo," Chris dismissed as he left the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** So it turns out that last round we actually could have shipped out Damian in a 2-1-1 vote, but was I taking that risk? No way in hell. And as much as I would love to imagine a final 2 where I'm up against Liz, let's be real, that wasn't happening. I'm going to have to fight for my life in the final challenge no matter what, but at least now I'm guaranteed a shot to get there, since there's no way these boys take me each other to the end.

Sashonelle was lying in a car seat when she was awoken my rumbling. She groaned and stretched out leaving the car. As she moved out, she realized that nearly everything was trembling.

"What is going on?" she remarked.

A large chunk of concrete fell from the building above her, crushing the car she had just been in.

"Well that was close," she sighed.

"Sashonelle!" she heard someone call.

She turned to see Scout approaching her.

"What is going on?" she asked as she gestured to the tremors.

"Not a clue," Scout replied. "I'm sure Chris has something to do with it."

"Him or that crazy lady, I'm not sure which one is worse," Sashonelle said.

"We'll just have to grin and bear it," Scout said.

"The important thing is that we're on the path to success!" Sashonelle said. "Liz is gone and we are one challenge from being the final 2. Who could ask for anything more?"

"We still need to win that final challenge," Scout added.

"And that won't be a problem for you," Sashonelle encouraged. "You've done fine so far."

"It would be a fallacy to equate past success with current chances," Scout replied. "Each challenge is different, and there's always an element of luck."

"Let's just go all out," Sashonelle replied, "I don't even mind who wins so long as it's one of us."

"We both want to win, let's not pretend otherwise," Scout retorted.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** If Scout wins, which is very likely then he better take me to the end. After all I've done for him, he owes me that much. But on the flipside, if Damian wins, there's no way he's risking facing off against Scout. I don't need to worry this challenge, it's the next one I need to save my energy for.

 **Scout-** It would have been preferable to get out Damian last round, he will be the final obstacle in my way now. However, Sashonelle was too worried to take that risk, and losing her to face off against Liz and Damian would have been worse. Now though I am faced with one final task before it all comes down to a duel. Either I win this challenge, or I create a reason that I ought to be taken to the end. This will require some thought and careful words.

 **Damian-** Last round, Scout made a deal with me that if I vote out Liz we could promise to take each other to the final 2. Do I buy it? Not for a second. That's not why I voted out Liz. But the truth is, Liz wasn't winning this challenge anyways, whether she was here or not this was always going to come down to if I could pull out the win. And if I don't win, well might as well hope that Scout does actually stick true to this deal, or even pray for Sashonelle to pull it all off.

Damian cautiously glanced up at the quivering buildings, already loose as it was, now threatening to crumble.

"I'm not sticking around for this disaster," he remarked as he moved to the clear of the road.

The asphalt under his feet crumbled though and he sank into a pit as it formed. His arm was grabbed by Scout as he was pulled to safety.

"Is this a challenge, or is the crew's faulty spending finally catching up with them?" Damian remarked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Scout replied. "However, when we do face the challenge, I hope you remember the deal we discussed last round."

"Deal, eh?" Damian asked skeptically.

"Yes, let us not leave our fates up to luck and the challenge," Scout said. "Both of us are no doubt in fear that without immunity we will be gone. If we stick to our promise, we can guarantee a final 2 of just us to face off."

"See, it's easy to make that promise now," Damian replied, "but how do I know that if you win you won't decide it's just easier to take the model that's been on your arm all game long?"

"Are you saying that's what you intend to do?" Scout accused. "Because we can play like that if you want, it just means we're both taking a risk and have to accept that one of us won't make it to the end. Yes, we are going to have to trust each other that this will work, but wouldn't you rather have that security?"

"Trust and security don't exactly go hand in hand in this game," Damian said. "A lot of people have trusted you and are still out. But you know what...fine. If I actually can kick your ass in this challenge, then that means I can do it twice. You? Well we've already seen what you can do."

"Then it's a deal," Scout stated.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** Am I going to stay loyal to this deal if I win? No, it would not serve me any benefit at that point. However, Damian's mind may be clouded with other notions of moral upkeep and loyalty. If I can get just a dent into mind then it may be worth it.

 **Damian-** I'm not going to play around with Scout, I know that if he wins he could just as easily send me out and there would be nothing I could do to hold him to it. But if we do commit to this deal, it actually benefits me more, since given history, Scout is the one likely to win this challenge.

The final three walked to the outskirts of the city where Jeanette and Chris were standing.

"Welcome, Final Three!" Jeanette greeted.

The ground continue to rumble, growing more violent with each quake.

"I suppose you're all wondering what that is," Chris said. "Well, it turns out the government has caught wind of the zombie infestation and intend to put a stop to that problem."

"Oh...good?" Sashonelle said.

"Yes, they are sending a weapon as we speak," Jeanette said, "to destroy the entire city with you in it."

"Mm...less good," Sashonelle sighed.

"Is that what we're worried about?" Damian asked as he pointed to a silhouette approaching over the horizon.

"The government spared no expenses on its new super weapon," Chris exclaimed.

The towering contraption continued to grow in size as it approached, while the tremors strengthened with each step. Eventually the three were looking up at a giant robot, covered in sleek steel, pulsating wires connecting all over, flashing likes, and weapons poised all over. Its legs were like large square tree trunks crushing the ground beneath each step. Its right arm spread out into a vast cannon, its left arm shaped into a jagged blade. The pointed head was marked by a brilliant red visor in place of eyes.

"So we're supposed to fight...that thing?" Sashonelle said uncertainly as she looked up at the behemoth.

The massive robotic golem raised one arm and fired a torpedo. It made impact just behind the three, causing an explosion in the road and sending them sprawling through debris.

"Yep, good luck!" Chris said. "First one to successfully take it down wins immunity and will get to choose who to take with them to the Final 2," Chris said.

"That's it?" Damian sighed.

"Have fun!" Jeanette said as she and Chris fled the scene. "Oh and try not to die, that would really screw with the schedule."

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Well this challenge does not seem surprisingly designed for my set of skills, so looks like I'll be letting the boys fight out who gets to take me to the end.

 **Damian-** Of course this couldn't be something easy. This is the one challenge I need most of all and it's just...do the impossible, stop a skyscraper of a death-bot! Right, right...sounds great.

 **Scout-** This challenge may be difficult, but it requires the same level of strength and agility and quick thinking that has kept me immune so far. I just need to make sure I keep that up, one step above of the other two.

The robot marched towards the city, swinging its large blade arm into a building and causing it to topple down, raining debris on the final three. Damian ran forward, Scout and Sashonelle both pulled back.

"What the hell is he thinking!?" Sashonelle scoffed as Damian ran through the worst of the debris.

"He's not thinking and he's going to get himself killed," Scout noted.

The robot pointed its other arm forward. Several tube shaped weapons emerged from it and began to bombard the city with bullets. Scout and Sashonelle took shelter. Damian managed to slip through the debris through some very careful maneuvers though. Once he was on the other side, he was close enough to the robot's feet that it couldn't point its guns directly down at him.

"He actually made it," Sashonelle noted.

"That's not good," Scout said, "looks like we're going to need to play a little more risky."

Scout charged at the pile of debris, trying to catch up with Damian. The robot tilted its head downward and fired a beam of energy from its visor. As it hit the rubble, the obstacle melted into molten goo. Scout bounced back.

"Or maybe not such a good idea," he sighed.

"Hm..." Sashonelle said as she looked around. "I think I got this. We're wasting our time staying on the ground. If we're going to take this down then we're going to need to get up high."

Sashonelle ran for the nearest building but Scout grabbed her arm.

"This thing is toppling buildings, you can't just go into one," Scout said.

"Then I'm going to need...you!" Sashonelle said while pressing her finger on Scout's chest. "To come up with a distraction for me."

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** I want to take on this challenge smart, but...sometimes dumb risks pay off and there's just no accounting for that, only adapting.

 **Sashonelle-** Looks like I'm going to be playing the hero here after all.

 **Damian-** There is no time for maybes here. I need to just go all out, not think about the risks and consequences, since if I miss out then I'm likely done for.

Damian kept running, closing in on the giant's large box shaped feet. The robot raised its foot and brought it forward a step. The tremors were massive and caused Damian to fall backwards. He was dazed while the robot took another step, about to bring its foot down on top of him. Damian regained himself just in time to roll out of the way. He clenched his teeth and lunged forward. The boy clutched his body against the foot and pulled himself up as it continued to move.

Sashonelle meanwhile had entered a building and was swiftly sprinting up flights of stairs. On the ground, Scout was risking running forward again. This time though he made a sharp turn and ran down an alley. The robot tilted to focus on him. It raised its cannon arm and fired a pair of missiles.

"Great," Scout sighed as he glanced back to see the projectiles honing in on him.

Scout slid along the ground and squeezed through a hole in the corner of a wall. He made it to the inside of a building as the two explosives collided with the wall, spraying bricks into the vacant building. Scout remained unharmed though.

"I can't keep running," he said to himself, "I have to-"

The robot fired its laser vision again, causing Scout to suddenly keep moving.

"Never mind, I can in fact keep running," Scout said. "But I can think of a new plan while I run."

Sashonelle reached the top of the building and paused to breathe heavily.

"Well, that was certainly a work out," she exclaimed. "Now..what was the plan again?"

Sashonelle looked over the edge and watched the robot chasing after Scout.

"Right, right, take off the head and the whole thing should fall," she said to herself. "Now, how am I going to do that..."

Sashonelle looked around and found a a chain.

"Hm...this might work," she said.

She picked it up and began to spin it, preparing to throw. She tossed it towards the robot's head, but missed instead bumping its shoulder. The robot swiveled its head to face Sashonelle.

"Oh uh...don't mind me," Sashonelle remarked.

The robot swung its bladed arm, which Sashonelle managed to duck. She thought she was safe but then several of the ridges broke off and shot towards her. Sashonelle had to sidestep back and forth as the blades rained down around her.

"Phew," she sighed as the attack stopped.

Suddenly, most of her hair flopped down her shoulders and onto the ground.

"Wait...what," Sashonelle gasped as she clutched her head. "MY HAIR!? NOOOOOO!"

Sashonelle dropped to her knees, only to see her reflection in one of the blades.

"Oh this actually isn't too bad of a look for me," she noted as she struck a pose.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** If I'm going to take this thing down then I need to get up close. There's no point running around and letting it chase us all day. We have a mission here and I'm gonna be the one to get it done.

 **Scout-** If I keep running around then someone else is going to get the win. I don't trust either of them to save me, so I need to find a new way to turn this around in my favor.

 **Sashonelle-** Make no mistake, I will still be seeking legal action. My contract clearly stated that the hair was off limits!

Sweat dripped down Damian's face as he tried to just hold on to the robot's leg while it moved. Damian clenched his teeth and dug his fingers into a large wire. He strained to pull himself up. He grunted and groaned as he managed to reach the top of the wire and move on up. As he did, he noticed an opening in the metal. He focused his eyes on it and made it his new goal. He continued to push himself upwards. He reached the open hatch and swung himself inside. Once he was safely on a smooth surface he let out a large sigh of relief. He then stood up and looked around. He was inside a long dark tube that was only illuminated by blinking green lights along the side.

"This is...perfect," Damian said. "What better place to take down a robot that from the inside?"

Damian took a step forward and suddenly all the lights turned bright red as a siren blared.

"What now?" Damian sighed.

Parts of the wall broke off and began to hover in front of Damian. The floating discs revealed blades from their sides and began to swarm the boy.

"Ah! No, get back!" Damian cried as he tried to fend them off.

Damian swung his arms and tried to fight the attackers, but they moved in unpredictable patterns. One swung against the back of Damian's leg and brought him down to the ground.

Back on the street, Scout was continuing to swerve from side to side to avoid the many attacks and falling debris all around him. Things seem to clear up for a moment, and Scout thought that he might be in the clear. However, when he turned around he realized that the robot was aiming its largest cannon straight at him. Scout immediately ran to the side and took cover in a building. The cannon emitted a massive white blast that disintegrated everything in its path.

"Is this even possible?" Scout groaned.

However when he turned around and looked behind him, he spotted something that caught his attention. He walked deeper into the warehouse and discovered one of the fighter jets from the alien invasion challenge.

"Looks like I just found my ace in the hole," Scout remarked.

Up on the roof, Sashonelle had picked up the chain again and was preparing to attack again. She stepped up on the ledge and tossed the chain. This time she managed to snag a wire.

"Aha, got you now!" Sashonelle exclaimed as she tried to tug the wire out with the chain.

The robot raised its bladed arm and broke the chain though.

"Or not," Sashonelle sighed.

The bladed arm glowed green and fired a laser straight into the building that Sashonelle was standing on. It instantly began to crumble.

"I'm in trouble," Sashonelle sighed as she clutched her pile of fallen hair desperately.

Inside of the robot, after taking much abuse, Damian managed to grab one of the floating discs and clutch it tight while it tried to break free. He refused to let go though and swung it against the others, causing them to spin uncontrollably and smash against the sides. Once he had disposed of the others he threw it down on the ground. He sighed as he looked down as his torn clothes.

"No time to slow down now," he said to himself as he continued to move through the tunnel.

He came up to a ladder and started to climb up. He came to another identical tunnel and wasted no time moving forward. Suddenly part of the ceiling slammed down, nearly crushing the boy instantly.

"Okay...maybe it's time to slow down," Damian noted.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** Well, I fully admit, it looks like luck came through for me here. Now I just don't want to waste this chance.

 **Sashonelle-** If I gave up my hair for this challenge, I had better actually win it!

 **Damian-** Turns out this might be a littler harder than I thought, but I still think I'm on the right track here.

As the robot toppled another building, Scout took off in the fighter jet, managing to escape just before the building came crashing down. Scout took to the sky, maneuvering the vessel carefully. He then pulled himself around to face the massive weapon. Using the familiar controls he began to fire on the giant robot, making direct hits to its body and arms. The large machine wavered under the attack. Inside the tubes shook, and Damian was knocked from side to side slamming against each wall. He groaned and rubbed his head before realizing he was on the ceiling and flopping back down to the floor.

"What was that..." he groaned to himself. "Wait! Someone else is bringing this thing down? No, that can't be happening! Not yet! I need to hurry up."

On the outside the robot seemed to simmer in fury as its visor turned a deeper shade of red. It raised its weapons and began to fire at its new attacker. Scout swerved between buildings though, the missiles and bullets collided with the walls. Scout returned to attack again, this time hitting several connector points for the wires. The wires snapped off, some spraying sparks or emitting smoke as they broke. From Damian's point of view, parts of the interior began falling all around him. A large panel dropped and several large wires swung against him, smacking him against the wall. He pulled himself up and carried on. He ran to another passage, but suddenly it tilted vertically.

"Well...great," he remarked.

He tried to climb, but pieces of it would fall off every second, making it very difficult. The robot now was firing its laser vision again, tracing the beam back and forth across the city, trying to catch Scout. Scout was doing well to avoid, but part of his wing was clipped by the red beam. It didn't take him out of the air, but made it much more difficult for him to keep a steady flight. He came back again though, shooting at the giant robot's legs this time. As more wire snapped off, Damian found his surroundings getting much hotter, and smoke began to billow through the air.

"Ugh, come on keep it together big guy...at least until I can find a weak spot in here," Damian begged.

Parts of the robot's exterior began to fall apart. Weapons dropped, large sheets of metal peeled off to reveal exposed wires. Scout moved in to attack at the exposed points but was battered by the bladed arm. His ship sprawled through the sky. He managed to salvage his trajectory before hitting ground, but was clearly damaged now.

Despite all the damage and shaking, Damian had managed to pull himself up to the inside of the head. He saw many more blinking lights as they seemed to lead towards a a glowing gold cube.

"Aha, I made it!" Damian exclaimed as he rushed towards the core.

Outside, Scout knew that his ship was running on its last legs and would shut down and plummet any time soon. He decided to make a final play and directed his ship to fly straight towards the robot's body. Damian meanwhile was trying to pry the cube lose. He felt a tingle through his hands as he clutched it tight. Eventually he managed to pry it loose, snapping over several thick wires in the process.

"Yes!" he announced triumphantly as the robot's visor dimmed.

Just then, Scout collided dead center with the robot. The large body tumbled backwards as pieces of it flew off rapidly. As it came crashing down more bits fell apart until all that was left was a pile of metal, wires, and other broken parts. Scout and Damian both emerged from it.

"I did it!" Damian announced.

"I believe I did it," Scout corrected.

"Hey guys," Sashonelle moaned as she crawled out of some nearby rubble. "What'd I miss?"

"Congratulations, you saved this city!" Chris said while looking around at the mass destruction. "Okay the city's gone, but you saved yourselves!"

"And," Jeanette said while typing on a tablet, "According to the robot's vitals monitoring system, it was defeated by..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Damian! Pulling the core out really did the trick!"

"Yes!" Damian said throwing his hands into the air.

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I am actually going to be in the finale of this game! I am one challenge away from winning a million dollars, winning the whole damn thing! I never actually thought I could make it this far, but I did the impossible!

 **Scout-** Hm...this is...very bad. I am stuck in a position now where there really is no clear play. All I can do is appeal to Damian's emotions and sense of morals.

 **Sashonelle-** (trying to sew her hair back on) This is probably for the best, out of the two I have the better chance against Damian. I'll try to act sad though.

Sashonelle and Scout sat in the ruins of the fallen buildings together.

"So sorry, darling," Sashonelle sighed as she carefully placed two fingers along his shoulders. "I really thought we would have had that."

"It wasn't enough," Scout remarked. "We put up a good fight, but it looks like one of us will be getting cut here."

"Dreadful, completely dreadful," Sashonelle gasped while placing the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

Sashonelle then noticed Damian approaching and scurried over to him.

"Congratulations, darling, I always knew you had it in you," she whispered to him. "I trust you'll make the right decision. I won't even bore you with a plea. I'll leave you two to work this out, ta-ta!"

Sashonelle moved out of earshot and allowed Damian to walk up to Scout.

"Congratulations," Scout said.

"You don't have to pretend to be so happy," Damian remarked sarcastically.

"Well, all I can ask is that you honor the deal," Scout replied.

"Yeah, about that," Damian said, "Let me put it this way...would you?"

Scout was silent for a moment before responding, "Of course."

"No you wouldn't," Damian replied. "You're wired to take your best shot to the end. That means getting rid of the guy who could give you the biggest fight. I have to do the same."

"You don't have to do anything," Scout replied, "It's part of the joy of free will."

"Okay, I don't have to, I want to, because I want to win," Damian said.

"Hm, yes...I understand," Scout said, "but...aren't there things more important than winning?"

"Your entire purpose is to win this game," Damian pointed out.

"It would seem as though I was designed with that intention," Scout reflected. "But along the way I've found that there are little bits of humanity that you just can't avoid. Questions with no real answer, even for me. And yet we grow, and we learn, we change. You came into this game someone different, someone with a full life of questions behind him, and by rising to the challenge you will get the chance to leave with answers you never had before. Me? I don't have a life to go back to, everything so far has been leading up to one moment. One chance to prove that I can fulfill my purpose, or remain a failure. Don't you want to give me that chance? Doesn't some part of you see this as more than a game? I think you do, because you are not a machine like me. It's impossible to spend this much time, in a situation based on human connection and not form some sort of mutual understanding. I was built to study you, to learn your moves, from all of you, and yet I've learned so much more, I feel as though I've taken a piece of each person I had contact with, and learned a little bit from myself. Don't you want to face off against someone who much like you has learned and changed and grown, who realizes that there's more to this game than vote by vote. Who can take some meaning in just reaching the end. If I can do that, then I will be a success regardless of how I place. I can't control luck, but you can control this one final decision."

"Are you about to cry?" Damian asked nervously as Scout seemed to melt with emotion.

"I just...I am scared," Scout replied, "I'm scared because I've been made for one single purpose...and if I can't fulfill that, I don't know what will happen to me."

 **Confessional:**

 **Scout-** There is no logical play here, there is no logical reason for Damian to want to face off against me in the end. I have to appeal entirely to emotion. And in doing so, in committing that complete and absolute emotionally drive plea...I believe I'm beginning to understand what it truly means to feel.

 **Damian-** I thought this would be an easy decision, just send out the biggest threat, bye bye. But he's making this so hard. If I vote him out, I think I really truly am going to hurt him. Can I do that? Do I want to reward Sashonelle over someone who's got so much riding on this?

(Another version of him appears before him)

You...D-Damian? Or are you Simpson? Who are you...which one am _I_?

 _Does it matter?_

I...I need your help. I can't make this decision.

 _And I can't make it for you._

Why not!? Isn't that what you're here for!?

 _I could propose an option, but you know full well that it would have to be your own idea. I could just as easily propose the opposite._

What is that supposed to mean!? All this time haven't you been telling me what to do!?

 _And yet did you always listen?_

Well uh...yes? I guess...did I? I don't know?

 _The truth is, it's always be a fight. One voice says yes, the other says no. One says stop, and so you decide to go. There's two sides to every decision, and whatever you're doing this time, we're going to have to make it together..._

(Elimination)

"Welcome, welcome!" Jeanette exclaimed as Sashonelle, Damian, and Scout stood in the midst of the destruction.

"We don't have any fancy elimination process this time," Chris said. "You're just getting out of here, okay!?"

"There's only one vote to read tonight," Jeanette said, "whoever Damian voted for will be the last person officially voted out of the game. The other two will face off in a final battle."

All three of the remaining players looked uneasy and nervous.

"Shall we get to it!?" Chris exclaimed, "The only vote read tonight, and leaving the game in third place..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Scout!"

"I'm sorry," Damian sighed.

"No," Scout replied, "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Damian echoed.

"Thank you for releasing me," Scout replied. "My designated mission has failed, and yet I've learned so much. Now I am free, my new purpose can be anything, and there's a world for me to find it in."

"Well, that's very nice, but let's get to it!" Jeanette said as she ushered Scout away.

"It's been real, love," Sashonelle said as she made a heart with her fingers.

"Damian...Sashonelle..." Chris said dramatically. "The two of you have endured every wicked obstacle we could throw at you...and some of the lame ones Jeanette came up with before I got here."

"Hmph," Jeanette huffed. "I think what Mr. McClean is trying to say is that the two of you ought to feel very proud. You never buckled under the many dangers you faced, and while 22 before you have fallen victim to this game, you're still standing here. And one of you is walking away the grand winner!"

"Get ready you two, because tomorrow the two of you face one...final...battle!" Chris announced.

 **Vote:**

 **Damian-** You had a very moving plight, but I cannot let myself get distracted or strayed from what I came here to do. It's a game and I came to win, I put in too much work to take anything less than my best shot.


	23. The Show Must Go On

Chris and Jeanette stood in their office, which had somehow withstood the devastating destruction that had been done to the city the day before.

"Welcome, one and all!" Jeanette greeted.

"Yes, welcome to the final episode of Total Drama Armageddon!" Chris exclaimed. "It's been quite a journey!"

"Oh you do not get to say that, I was here from the start, you just showed up and jumped in when it was convenient for you," Jeanette scoffed. "Don't worry, viewers, I've been right along for the ride with all of you on this post apocalyptic competition. Twenty Two teenagers with a unique set of personalities and abilities have fallen and been voted into elimination by the two that stand remaining."

"That's right, Damian and Sashonelle!" Chris exclaimed. "Damian entered this game as Simpson, a meek mild mannered boy afflicted with a commanding lawless voice in his head identified as Damian. However, he realized that this was his true repressed self and eventually learned to reconcile his two halves to fully play the game."

"And Sashonelle may look pretty but has proved to be one of the most dangerous players in the game," Jeanette said, "She survived a number of close calls during the teams, but won out by tipping people in the direction she needed. She spend the merge hiding behind bigger shields and letting other conflicts burn on. Now the question is, can she actually win a challenge?"

The two were interrupted as they heard the noise of something approaching through the air. Jeanette looked up to see a helicopter closing in on them.

"Oh what now, Chris?" Jeanette scoffed. "You couldn't even let the finale run smoothly without pulling some sort of twist?"

"Actually, I'm as surprised as you are," Chris said. "I didn't any order any helicopter. I was thinking about pulling in a giant mole machine, but the shipping fees-"

Chris was drowned out by the hum of the helicopter as it landed a short distance away from the two. Once it had come to a halt, a short balding man in a brown suit and green tie.

"That's Mr. Montgomery Mint, the producer!" Chris gasped.

"I know who it is, believe it or not I work at the same studio you do," Jeanette retorted in a hushed tone.

"Mr. Mint!" Chris exclaimed gladly as he threw his hands out. "What a pleasant surprise! I'm sure you're here to fire this wannabe host for uprooting my rightful position and nearly running the show into the ground? I will gladly hand her over!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, obviously he caught wind of the success we've had and is here to send you into retirement so that I can rise to my proper rank of Head Host," Jeanette argued.

"Well..er um...that's uh, that's not quite it," the producer stammered while fidgeting. "Miss Washington, it's taken quite a bit of time and resources to find you. You had no right to hijack this project, you've put our entire reputation at great risk and caused our legal team months of headaches just trying to jump through hoops to cover up your reckless decision."

"Ha! So long Jenny, that's what you get for messing around where you don't belong!" Chris taunted.

"And as for you, Mr. McClean," Mr. Mint said sternly. "Your spending habits have plummeted our studio into massive debt. Not once did you wait for approval on any of your frivolous purchases, and you've spent quadruple your allotted budget."

"Eh, you gotta spend money to make money," Chris scoffed.

"Well, I'm confused," Jeanette said, "If you're firing both of us, then who is going to host the finale?"

"There won't be a finale," Mr. Mint stated.

"WHAT!?" both Chris and Jeanette gasped as they instinctively grasped each other.

"Total Drama Armageddon was never supposed to exist, so we're putting a stop to this right now," said the Producer.

"But, but, but," Chris stammered.

"But we've come so far," Jeanette said, "Don't you want to see this through? Just one more episode? These kids have fought so long for this."

"No, no, no," Mint insisted. "You two have jeopardized this studio enough as it is, I'm not giving you a chance to tank things any further."

"Whoa, whoa, Mr. Mint, Monty, can I call you Monty?" Chris said as he sidled up next to the producer. "Let's talk about this, eh? How about a deal, I have a deal you can't possibly refuse!"

Mint gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, maybe YOU could refuse it, but you would live to regret it," Chris said, "Here's the deal, we do the finale, no one gets hurt, and in return we pump up the ratings to record breaking numbers?"

"You can't promise that," Mint said in disbelief.

"Haven't you heard, I'm Chris McClean, I can promise anything," Chris said.

"Following through with those promises though-" Jeanette remarked.

"Quiet you," Chris hushed. "We've got a deal, and a show to put on!"

* * *

Sashonelle and Damian had found a torn up cot and broken half of a car seat among the rubble which each of them were trying to get some sleep on. Both of them had spent most of the night tossing and turning though and were quick to give up on trying to get a good rest as the sun came up.

"Well, that was fun," Damian groaned as he stretched his back.

"The lack of sleep?" Sashonelle sighed. "Or do you mean finally getting out that robot after all this time?"

"How about just...the whole summer?" Damian suggested.

"I suppose it is a bit crazy to think it's almost over," Sashonelle replied.

"Crazy to think that after all that we're still here," Damian said.

"Hm, it's not that crazy...for me at least," Sashonelle said with flaunting flick of her hair.

"Don't tell me there weren't a few times where you thought it might all come crashing down," Damian retorted.

"I don't think like that, it doesn't serve me well," Sashonelle replied. "I'm built for success and I never look down."

"Well maybe someone's gonna send you down today," Damian challenged.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sashonelle replied. "We'll have to just wait and see."

 **Confessional:**

 **Damian-** Getting to the end of this game...it's incredible. Sure, I fought hard to get here every single day, but that doesn't make it any less mind blowing. When I came in...I had two voices inside of me, one was saying I was going to die every single round, and the other just wanted to see the world burn. Somehow I've been able to reconcile both sides of me to get me this far.

 **Sashonelle-** There's no room for failure with me. The second you let doubt into your mind, you invite yourself to slip up. Yes, there were some close calls, and we're not out of the woods yet, but I haven't fallen yet so I don't intend to stop now.

 **Damian-** This journey does mean a lot to me, even if I don't end up winning. When I applied...I don't know what I thought would happen. It was just a shot in the dark, just hope for the best. I met some amazing people though, the fact is I never had a reason to open up to anyone in the real world, and this game presented me with opportunities that I never would have had otherwise. Who would have thought I would have learned so much from this?

 **Sashonelle-** Of course it's not _just_ about the prize. I like to think I've proven that I'm way more capable than people may have given me credit for. Part of the reason I was able to slip through the cracks is because no one expects a pretty dumb face to actually be able to string together a plan, but I was playing this game from day one and I never let up.

 **Damian-** Yeah, I'm sure I made a lot of enemies out of this, but I hope people understand it's just a game. In the end, I do want to say I've built some lasting relationships out of this. Liz may be a raging mess at times, but she did do me a lot of help and I owe her a lot. I'd even say I'd want a second chance with Christian, cutting him out sucked. but he helped me out too in ways he might not have even realized.

 **Sashonelle-** I'll tell you who I don't want to see ever again, that chatty Shelby! Ooh, I'm getting stress wrinkles just thinking about her, and I simply cannot have that. I suppose it would be interesting to meet Scout again and see if he's...actually a real person outside of the game. I mean, I know he's not, but you could have fooled me half the time.

 **Damian-** If I could be here at the end with anyone else, I would probably choose Ricko. He was my buddy and I don't think he ever thought a mean thought about anyone. I can honestly say I would have had no problem going up against him.

 **Sashonelle-** As for me...well someone I could beat obviously. I'd probably say Liz, since I don't think that girl ever won anything. Sorry darling, you'll have to do feminists proud another way.

 **Damian-** If I win this thing...it will mean that all my work was worth it. I'll admit at the start I didn't entirely know what I was doing, and I never had to vote until well into the game. But once the game started, it started a fire in me. I had to get my head into gear every single round and somehow it all paid off. I didn't go through all of that just to accept second.

 **Sashonelle-** Winning this will be a huge victory for me. I've played this game relying on my looks and my head, but all of that will mean nothing if I can't even win one very important challenge. I'll have to throw every trick in the book, maybe even add a few to the book while I'm at it. There's no part of me that expects this to be easy, but that's why I need to fight like I've never done before.

(Later)

Sashonelle and Damian walked up to where Chris, Jeanette, and Montgomery Mint were standing. Behind them now stood a large pristine stage, marked with red curtains and flashing lights.

"Welcome, Sashonelle and Damian, welcome to your final battle!" Chris exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Damian asked as he pointed to the Producer.

"Well, I'm-" Mr. Mint tried to say.

"He's no one, don't even worry about him," Jeanette cut him off.

"Yes, focus on ME!" Chris exclaimed. "The two of you have endured many many hardships to get you, but now it's time for you to give something back!"

"Um...I don't think those two thoughts go together the way you think they do," Sashonelle remarked.

"Shut it!" Chris snapped.

"You see if you want to earn your prize then you're going to need to do your part to keep the viewer attention so that this show won't get cancelled," Jeanette explained.

"We haven't be doing that enough just by being here?" Sashonelle asked.

"No, you're both rather boring and unlikable according to our latest surveys," Jeanette stated. "But you can fix that now!"

"The cast this season has had an odd affinity for music, so the two of you will be putting on a performance of a lifetime!" Chris said. "Each of you will be captured by two separate camera, projected on two separate channels. Your will be given a score based on the exponential growth of viewers you're able to pull in. The first player to hit 100 will win the million dollar prize and title of the champion of the Armageddon."

"I think this challenge design has some flaws in its logic," Damian spoke up.

"I told you to stop interrupting!" Chris snapped again. "The two of you can head on up to the stage where you will be performing, and of course also having to survive some death traps."

"Ahem," Mr. Mint coughed.

"Non-lethal death traps!" Jeanette corrected.

"Yes, so long as you avoid them they'll be completely non-lethal!" Chris assured.

"And let's give a hand to the band that will be accompanying you, The Rocking Dead!" Jeanette exclaimed as a curtain was pulled back.

The band consisted of Ricko on guitar, Melania on keyboard, Spencer on drums, and Connor on bass.

"Hey guys, uh...we're gonna make some really great music," Ricko said with a wave.

"I never agreed to this," Melania huffed.

"Alright you two, get up there and sing like your lives depend on it!" Chris said. "Cause they just might!"

Mr. Mint gave him another stern look.

"Metaphorically," Chris added.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sashonelle-** Getting all eyes on me is all I have to do? Well suddenly I feel like I may actually have a great shot at this.

 **Damian-** Huh, well this wasn't what I was expecting, but it doesn't make a difference to me, I'm still going to give this everything I've got!

Damian and Sashonelle stood up on the stage. Damian looked awkward while Sashonelle struck a confident pose. Behind them, two signs let up. One of them with red lights and other with green. The red sign showed Damian's name and a set of zeroes, while the green sign showed Sashonelle also at zero.

"Remember you two, be as entertaining as possible, the first one of you to reach 100 will be our grand winner," Chris said.

"Hit it!" Jeanette directed the band.

The band broke out into a rock beat that soon filled the area. Sashonelle and Damian glanced at each other uncertainly. Sashonelle made a slight gesture, as if challenging Damian to take the lead. Damian stepped towards the middle of the stage and began to sing.

 _So you say wanna be famous?_

 _Are you ready to get down and shameless?_

 _Gonna give it all, to sell your soul?_

 _You can't give it half heart, it needs to be whole._

 _Not a second to breathe, better not snooze._

 _Cause this time you can't afford to lose-_

Damian was suddenly cut off as a spike burst from the stage, directly in front of him. Had he taken another step forward he would have been punctured. He paused and glanced up at his sign which now read '6.' Sashonelle, who had been watching with a poised readiness until now, began to step forward with an air of confidence. She took up a verse of her own as the music slowed down into a jazzy lilt.

 _I'm gonna get loud, I'm gonna say it proud._

 _I'm not backing down._

 _There's no stopping me now._

 _I'm a star, I'm on fiiiire!_

 _And you're gonna watch my burn!_

 _You'll see my blaze!_

 _Don't look away, you're gonna hear me say:_

 _I beloooong!_

 _I will buuuurn!_

 _And when it's all said and done_

 _When all your hope is gone._

 _I'll remain!_

More spikes began to protrude, but Sashonelle kept her footing and began to dance around them, moving in a twirling fashion. Her score quickly rose to '10.'

 _There's so much doubt out there._

 _But I won't give in to fear!_

 _I'm still standing, I'm still here!_

 _Say what you want, throw what you've got_

 _When it's all said and done_

 _Your words will be gone_

 _but I'll be here_

 _Burning like a candle in the dark_

 _Burning with the fire of a beating heart_

 _I'll remaaaain!_

Damian tried to get up, but Sashonelle twirled back to him and pushed him back to the ground with graceful move of her hand. A pinnacle shot up from behind her, snagging her dress, but she just allowed it to pull her up as if it was part of her dance. Her score had soon moved to '20' while Damian remained at '6.' Damian furrowed his brow as he got up and moved forward again. The beat took an more aggression stomping beat.

 _Don't tell me to stay down-_

Damian had hardly taken a few steps before he immediately had to halt to avoid a swinging bladed pendulum. Sashonelle gave a light laugh, but Damian walked forward again, keeping up his confident stride, even with the swinging traps around him.

 _Don't tell me to stay down, cause I'm always gonna get back up_

 _Don't push me around, don't try to make me frown._

 _I'm just gonna keep on coming, keep on rolling_

 _Never gonna give up, never gonna stop_

 _The more you push, the harder I'll come back_

 _This is your warning, this is your chance._

 _You don't really want to mess with me!_

Damian stopped and managed to clutch one of the swinging pendulums by its cord. He allowed it to pull him up and swing him through the air.

 _Every wall you put up, I'm going to break it down._

 _Come fire or high water, I refuse to drown!_

 _There's nothing now that I won't do_

 _To bring it all back down on you!_

Damian let go of his ride, allowing it to swing straight towards Sashonelle. Damian managed to slide along the stage as he landed, while Sashonelle awkwardly tumbled to the ground. Damian glanced at the scores and saw that he was now at '17.' He clenched his fist in annoyance at still being behind his opponent. Both Sashonelle and Damian got up and walked towards each other, now both exchanging lines.

 _Today is my one chance, my big break._

 _It's now or never, and not a second too late!_

 _Can you feel the sparks crackling in the air?_

 _There's no holding back, it's time to dare!_

As the two circled each other, fire began to blast out from the sides of the stage. Both jumped back to avoid being burnt. They weaved between the flicking tongues of flames trying to incorporate it into a dance. Damian tried to take the chance to shove Sashonelle into an oncoming flame. She twirl around though and caused him to slip forward. In the nick of time, Damian bent backwards, allowing the flame to pass right over his body and him to slide under safely. Glancing at the score, he saw that he had finally bridged the gap and both were at '23' now.

 _There's nothing holding be back anymore_

 _I'm gonna spread my wings it's time to soar_

 _I've got a fire inside of me_

 _It's time to set it free_

 _It's time to let it all out_

 _And show exactly what I'm all about!_

The two had to continue avoiding the swinging pendulums as well while the fire showed no sign of letting up. Damian spun between the oncoming attacks, and managed to to stick out his leg, causing Sashonelle to trip and stumble right into an oncoming flame. She moved out of the way, but some of the fire licked her dress, forcing her to immediately rolling on the ground trying to put out the small flames over her. Damian pulled ahead in the scores, bringing him to 30 while Sashonelle remained at 25. The two heard an ominous gong tone, followed by a marching horde of titanium humanoid robots emerging from the back of the stage.

"Well this just keeps getting better," Damian remarked.

The ground of robots charged to attack the two. Damian wrestled with two of them, trying to shove them away from him. Sashonelle rolled away from the oncoming attackers and pulled herself back up. She tried to keep singing while running in circles around the stage. The music took an electronic tone as green lights began to blink all around the stage.

 _Round and round we go_

 _Day by day just waiting for the world to change_

 _Dream by dream, they always fade away_

 _But I keep on wishing, every day._

 _My feet are tired, my legs are sore_

 _But I know I'll get where I need to be_

 _I won't look back, no not anymore._

 _Cause the change I've been chasing...starts with me!_

Sashonelle brought her score up to 31 before suddenly being knocked over. Damian had given a firm kick to a robot and sent it sprawling into her. Damian wasn't able to contribute anymore to the song though, with each chance he broke free, two more robots gripped his body. He decided to bolt straight forward and jump over the edge of the stage, landing on the ground. As he did, he threw up his fist into the air dramatically. With a thunderous pounding beat, the music switched back to a rock tone.

 _Right or wrong?_

 _I play by a different set of rules_

 _I got my own kind of song_

 _And I will play the rest of you like fools._

The ground before Damian suddenly exploded. He backed up from the sudden shower of dust and pebbles, covering his eyes. Another explosion occurred just off to the side.

"Bombs, eh?" Damian remarked, but then continued to walk forward.

 _Good or bad?_

 _Don't try to pin me on your chart._

 _We're all living in a world gone mad._

 _But I'm trusting this feeling in my heart._

Damian threw his arms up against triumphantly, as the ground exploded around him.

 _I'm more than a number, I'm more than a name._

 _I built myself from what I was given._

 _Don't need your secondhand shame._

 _Don't care if I'm heading to hell or heaven._

 _This is me, this is all I've got._

 _And I wouldn't change a single step along the way._

Back on the stage, Sashonelle had grabbed a staff of metal that had fallen from the top of the stage in the commotion. She clutched it with two hands and charged towards the army of robot, barreling them down with her weapon. The music switched again, this time to a fast paced swank.

 _I'm a blazing bullet_

 _Yeah I'm coming for you!_

 _Get outta my way._

 _I'm not stopping for anyone_

 _And I'll take you right down_

 _I'm unstoppable, I'm dangerous_

 _I'm glamorous, I'm scandalous_

 _I'm a woman on a mission_

 _I'm a warrior on the move_

 _I'm a predator on the prowl_

 _So get with me or get out of my way._

Sashonelle grabbed one robot and forced it to dance with her, much to its confusion. The two tango amidst the fallen bodies, before Sashonelle concluded by shoving it onto a spike as well.

 _See me, watch me, love me_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been and I'm just getting started_

 _So get on my side, come along for the ride._

 _You know it's where you belong._

 _Cutting down my foes, in majestic song._

 _There's no stopping me now!_

Sashonelle's score pulled her score up to 39, while Damian was close behind at 35. Damian tried to keep singing and continue his stride, but one of the explosions finally caught him in the blast and sent him sprawling back up against the base of the stage with a painful crash. Sashonelle clapped wickedly from the back of the stage. However, her victory didn't last long as the ground beneath her feet opened up into a hatch and pulled her down a chute. As Damian pulled himself back up, he saw a fleet of alien spacecrafts descending from the sky. His only reaction was a frustrated shrug. The music picked up to a fast pop beat as Damian moved with confidence in a zigzag formation to avoid the oncoming shots fired at him.

 _You're starting to get on my nerves_

 _When you gonna head on home_

 _When you gonna leave well enough alone?_

 _It's okay, it's okay, cause you don't really matter anyway._

 _I'm up on top top top top_

 _And I won't ever stop stop stop_

 _So you can keep all your hate_

 _You're a lifetime too late._

 _So move along, move along_

 _Go on. get gone gone gone._

After weaving back and forth, Damian realized he was able to direct the movement of the ships somewhat by getting them to follow after them. He carefully arranged himself in a maneuver, which proved successful and caused two of the ships to crash behind him, providing a dramatic explosion of sparks and metal behind the boy. His score quickly rocketed up to 45.

In the underground now, Sashonelle had landed in a swamp of glowing green material.

"Disgusting," Sahonelle groaned as she got up and shook herself up.

She then stroke a pose and prepared to keep singing as a flighty jingle echoed down the chute and filled the cavern.

 _We all know how it feels..._

 _To be down...down, doooown_

 _Down in the-_

Sashonelle's verse was cut short as glowing green hand grabbed her leg. She screamed and struggled but fell back down on her face. The hand pulled her beneath the surface. After a few seconds she pulled herself back up, wrestling with a green human mutant creature, dripping with slime.

"You are not ruining this for me!" Sashonelle said angrily.

 _We all know what it's like, to be left with no one on our side_

 _And that's the time alone in the dark, when your strength comes to life_

 _That's when you fight, that's when your wings take flight!_

 _That's when you know, that you're exactly who you're meant to be_

 _In the darkest of days, when you're all out of plays..._

 _In the coldest of nights, when the wind starts to bite._

 _That's when you bloom, that's when you let the dam run free_

 _That's when you let your voice run wild, that's when the waters are riled_

 _That's when you move on up to where you're meant to beeee..._

As Sashonelle sang, she viciously tried to beat the mutant off of her, swinging both fists and kicking furiously. Both of them ended up falling back into the water. Sashonelle's score climbed to 43, while Damian had risen to 47. Sashonelle broke free of her foe and tried to climb back up the chute. However, she slipped and fell right back into the green swamp.

Up on the surface, Damian was continued to march in an uneven pace to avoid the warfare raining down from above. A jubilant tune accompanied him as he began to sing.

 _Look me in the eye, tell me what you see_

 _Don't look away, don't be afraid_

 _My heartbeat may be deafening, my spirit may be blinding_

 _But if you take my hand, we can share this feeling_

 _Electric, charged, limitless, no gravity..._

The ground suddenly began to shake. Damian wavered and his knees buckled under the sudden movement. The ground itself cracked and began to sink or jut out of place under the force of the earthquake. Damian was determined to get up and keep moving though.

 _Untouchable, invincible..._

 _My wounds will heal, because my belief cannot be shaken_

 _Just hold my hand, hold on tight_

 _And we'll never have to leave_

 _We'll never look back_

 _You can share my heart, share my spirit_

 _And nothing can hurt us._

Sashonelle was also experiencing the quake in the underground. The entire chamber was shaking, the walls were crumbling inwards while the sludge splattered everywhere. Sashonelle was able to clutch a plank of wood that was floating down with her. As she did though, her green pursuer continued to latch to her leg.

"Well hold on tight," Sashonelle remarked, "since I think we're in for a ride."

As the movements picked up and swept the plank of wood through the underground tunnels, Sashonelle returned to her song.

 _I hear the beat of the drum, I feel the jungle calling for me_

 _I hear the guns of war, I feel the blood rushing through my veins_

 _There's thunder in the air tonight, but this storm's got nothing on me_

 _When the ground shakes, when the wind howls, you'll be safe and sooound!_

 _Cause when the rains pass, and when the snow clears, I'm gonna put you in the grooound!_

 _Every fear you've ever had, could never prepare you for me_

 _I'm a monster, I got demons, and I need to set them free!_

Despite the intense turbulence, Sashonelle managed to keep her balance and surf along the wild ride. The rock above her began to crumble away, but she was carried upwards, breaking back out onto the surface. As she did, she kicked the mutant towards Damian, slamming it into him while sludge rained down. She managed to make the entrance graceful and dramatic, even with the filth all around her. Sashonelle's score sky rocketed to 58, compared to Damian at 55. Sashonelle landed on the ground and began to twirl around Damian who was now struggling with the mutant on top of him. The tune changed again to an abrupt Latin groove.

 _Ooh, can you solve the mystery!?_

 _Can you look into my history?_

 _There's no secrets left for me to hide_

 _So buckle up and ready for a ride!_

 _No matter where you look_

 _You won't find your answers in any book_

 _Cause I'm one of a kind, like no other_

 _Try as you might, there's no need to bother._

 _You won't be able to crack this case!_

Damian delivered an elbow to the mutant and got up to face Sashonelle. She tried to shove him away, but he grabbed her by the wrist and instead tossed her aside. Sashonelle maintained her poise though, and the two began to circle around each other. Sashonelle had reached 66 while Damian remained at 59. Damian tried to shove Sashonelle, but she stepped backwards in a smooth motion. Both of them were rocked by the tremors in the ground though, and briefly lost their balance. Without ever taking their eyes off the other, they went back to trading lines of the next verse of their song.

 _You think you've got it all_

 _But I'm about to prove you wrong_

 _There can only be one winner_

 _One to stand on top_

 _One to fly above the rest_

 _And I'm the one who's gonna be the best!_

 _Don't look down or you might fall._

The ground rocked again and caused both of them to fall over. They had so far remained steady with their scores, Sashonelle reaching 69 and Damian at 52. Suddenly something new burst out of the ground. It was a giant, metallic claw-like hand. As more of the ground crumbled away it revealed the full body of the gargantuan robotic creature the players had destroyed the round before. Now it had a tattered patch up appearance, making it look oddly demonic and skeletal.

"Well that's just terrifying," Sashonelle remarked.

The killer robot fired beams out of its eyes, causing both Sashonelle and Damian to roll in opposite directions to avoid the attack. Sashonelle charged towards the robot, while belting out a high note. Before she could get any further in the song though, she was slapped away by the large steel hand.

"Rude," she groaned as she slid across the dirt.

Damian just looked up nervously before running again. He narrowly avoided being crushed by a fist coming down. Sashonelle got up again and tried to keep singing.

 _I am going to-_

She had to stop to avoid a blade launched at her.

"Well," Damian said as he leapt over to her, "I'm getting nowhere, and I'd say your luck hasn't been much better. Temporary truce?"

"Mm...fine," Sashonelle said reluctantly.

"I've got a plan," Damian said.

After a brief discussion, the two ran towards the robotic monster again. It attacked and the two split off in two different directions. Sashonelle turned around though and flipped on top of the hand. Damian followed after her and jumped up, gripping the bottom of the arm and being lifted up as the robot pulled back up. Sashonelle shuffled along the rigged arm and started to sing again.

 _Monsters of the deep_

 _Titans of old_

 _They all rot away_

 _They all fade with time_

 _It's a new age, there's a new legend being born_

 _Out with the old, in with the new._

The robot tried to swat off Sashonelle, but she used her legs to spin her around so that she was hanging upside down, before pulling back up. Damian meanwhile tossed himself up to join Sashonelle on the arm. He joined in song as well.

 _Faced with greatness_

 _And I just want to go higher_

 _Don't tell me we're at the top now_

 _You say the sky's the limit, I say the stars are waiting_

 _One hundred and one percent is all I've got to give_

 _Faced with death and it just makes me want to live!_

Sashonelle and Damian reached the shoulders. Once they got to the neck, they were able to peel of the patched up sheets of metal and reveal the wires. The robot continued to try to get rid of them, but after pulling out some of the wires, it slowed down and eventually shut off entirely. Damian crept climbing up the head. With a lurch though the robot threatened to topple. Sashonelle tapped her nail against a sheet of metal while giving a thoughtful hum.

"Watch out!" she laughed as she swung it against Damian.

Damian was caught offguard and lost his balance. Sashonelle was able to gracefully glide down the side of the robot's arm as it came crashing down. She before a perfect dive and land. As the robot fell apart again, Sashonelle danced beneath the falling pieces and started to sing again.

 _Boom crash, it all falls down_

 _Smash bang, without warning, without a second thought_

 _It all falls apart_

 _It's gone, it's gone_

 _Nothing left_

 _The past is gone, up in flames_

 _Don't hold on, there's nothing left to save here._

 _All we need is right here in the present_

 _So-_

Sashonelle was suddenly hit dead on by a green beam. Damian emerged from the debris, holding one of the eye lasers in his hand. Sashonelle's score had risen to 80 after her performance on the robot, but Damian's new move managed to gain him some ground, bringing him to 72.

"Looks like this little toy still works," he chuckled.

Damian fired a few more shots at the metal, causing sparks and smoke to rise up behind him, giving scenery for his next section of the song. The music took a deep, slow heavy tone.

 _What's going to happen now?_

 _If you keep looking at the questions_

 _you might miss the road_

 _There's no map to find the way_

 _Be ready, be prepared_

 _Expect anything and everything_

 _Expect nothing at all, and a hundred more._

 _Every turn a surprise, every answer another door to unlock._

As Damian danced among the wreckage and fired his weapon upward, his score rose to 80, tying him with Sashonelle. The model scowled at her opponent. She marched towards him and tried to interject into the song.

 _I've had just about enough of this_

 _It's time to put an end to these dirty tricks..._

Damian turned around and fired at her. Sashonelle dodged. The girl grabbed a piece of metal to use as a shield. Damian still hit it though and knocked her backwards. Sashonelle kept moving forward. Damian took on the next lines of the song.

 _You're one to talk, rules mean nothing anymore_

 _Lie, cheat, betray, have I forgotten any?_

 _Every word you speak, a knife to twist_

 _Well I'm not going to be fooled any longer._

Sashonelle was able to get close enough to Damian to grip his wrist. She managed to pry the weapon out of his hands. Damian instinctively kicked it away, sending it rolling out of reach from the both of them.

"Well, that's better," Sashonelle remarked.

Damian had climbed to 85 while Sashonelle was at 83. The two broke apart and went back to glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. The song took a jolting bouncy beat.

"These guys sure have a lot of material," Damian remarked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how they even had the time to rehearse all this," Sashonelle replied.

 _Run away leave it all behind_

 _You're better than that, you're better than the chains you wear_

 _It may seem unthinkable, but I live on the edge of impossible_

 _Imagination is waiting, and you know you've got the key_

 _It's time to go free and just run away_

 _If no one wants us to belong, we'll just built our own_

 _It's time to run away...to our new home._

Damian suddenly slipped on some green slime that oozed from the cracks of the ground. Sashonelle laughed, but suddenly a splurt of green burst out of ground behind her and splattered in her face.

"What the hell!?" she snapped.

Damian tried to get out, but found his feet sinking into more of the green slime. Sashonelle looked around in concern as she saw the green material seeping out all around them, threatening the flood the whole terrain. Sashonelle tried to flee and reach higher ground, but she lost her footing and was soon swept up in the growing sea. Both the contestants were pulled into the flood. Damian was able to clutch onto a pointed rock. He dug his fingers in, fighting against the pull, but refusing to let go. Sashonelle grabbed what appeared to be a vine in the green sea. As she latched onto it though, it began to move. She gasped in surprise as she was lifted up and the vine began to coil around her. More and more of it emerged, growing thicker until it was revealed to be attached to something bigger. A green, scaly monster emerged from the depths. It had a bulbous head, glowing red eyes, and vine-like tentacles spanning out from beneath its face. The creature stood at a towering height as its full form was revealed.

"Oh come on, we didn't even have to fight any Eldritch Horrors in the game!" Damian lamented.

Sashonelle tried to squirm free but found herself trapped tightly. A pair of the tentacles slithered towards Damian. The boy let got of his grip and sank into the green sea. He tried to frantically swim away, buy the tentacles pursued him like a pair of deadly snakes. One of them snagged his ankles and immediately coiled tightly. Damian instinctively tried to scream and ended up filling his mouth with slime. He was whisked out of the liquid abruptly, left to dangle upside down.

"Well, any brilliant ideas this time?" Sashonelle asked.

"Yeah right like I'm going to help you again," Damian scoffed.

"Fine then, I'll have to sing my way out!" Sashonelle said as the beat switched to an urban tune.

 _Yo, let me tell you all a story_

 _You better listen or you'll be sorry_

 _There I was, fly as could be_

 _When the world sent some trouble just for me_

 _Now I'm not your typical girl_

 _A little danger, I'll give it a whirl_

 _'Fore you know it, one thing led to another_

 _Now I'm stuck, crying for mother_

 _But wait right there, don't you fret_

 _I'll get out of this bind, on that you can bet_

The creature pulled the tentacle holding Damian closer to its head. It opened its mouth to reveal rows upon rows of jagged teeth.

"Yeah uh...no thanks!" Damian said as he squirmed.

In his panic, he managed to kick the creature in its eye. It gave out a pained roar and loosed its grip. That was enough for Damian to wiggle out and plummet back into the sea. The creature turned to submerge again, though it kept its grip on Sashonelle.

"Wait, wait, no, don't do this!" Sashonelle exclaimed as she was dragged back into the depths.

As she flailed she managed to get her hands on the laser, which had floated just within reach of her.

"Aha, how convenient!" she exclaimed before being pulled under.

She fired at her captor. The green beams bounced off its scaly hide, but seemed to caused it to groan and flail in pain. Sashonelle knew she couldn't hold her breath forever. Once she was able to get free she swam upwards. Two tentacles writhed after her. She pointed her weapon and fired at the tip of one. It recoiled immediately. The other though tangled with her back. Up on the surface, Damian found dry land again and was able to pull himself up. He looked back at the distant score signs and was able to work out that Sashonelle had jumped to 90 and her war with the tentacle beast was still giving her more support. His own score stayed put at 87.

"Okay, if I'm going to beat that, I'm going to need a show stopper," Damian said to himself.

The music turned to a majestic upbeat anthem.

"Hey, that's more like it," Damian said as he started to dance along the ground.

The sky turned red, thunder rumbled amid the shaking of the earth. Balls of fire seemed to rain down bursting into fiery explosions as they hit the ground.

"And that's less cool," Damian remarked as he scampered to avoid the nearest explosion.

 _Well, I guess this is the end_

 _Here we are so long, it's been fun_

 _Well I guess there's no more that needs to be said_

 _To all my friends, the living and the dead_

 _What more can I say, what more can I give_

 _At the end of the day, I just want to be the one to live_

 _Guess I'm sorry, but really I'm not_

 _I'm too cool for that, even when it gets hot_

 _I did it all, I never gave up_

 _And now it's all over_

 _Now it's coming to a close_

 _This is the end, this is the end_

 _Thanks for being my friend_

 _But this is goodbye!_

Damian nervously glanced at the scores. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he had risen to 95. Sashonelle had managed to keep gaining points though and was closing it at 96. The model herself was flung out of the sea by an angry creature. She soared through the flames with her hands outstretched dramatically. Damian cringed as he realized her score was still rising. The boy rushed through the flames, pushing through despite the danger.

"Tada!" Sashonelle announced as she transformed her plummet into a roll.

Damian came barrelling at her, tackling her to ground aggressively, just as her score hit 99.

"Oh you little!" Sashonelle seethed, only to realize her dress was on fire. "No, no, no stop that!"

Damian looked back at the scores, he was at 96, Sashonelle was at 99, but it seemed like her rise had stopped for now. It wouldn't last for ever though. Damian glanced around, before spotting a shattered piece of wood. He clutched it and brought it across the flame, giving him a torch. He awkwardly tried to twirl it like a baton, despite his clear apprehension and uncertainty.

 _Dear mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

 _You guys are on my mind_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see..._

Sashonelle, still with her dress on fire, lunged at Damian angrily. Damian stepped aside and let her hit the ground. His score rose to 98.

 _I wanna be...famous!_

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

 _Go pack your bags cause I've already won.._

 _I'll get there one day..._

Damian triumphantly held his torch in the air.

 _I wanna be famous!_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wannabe be famous!_

Dropping to his knees dramatically, Damian tossed his torch into the air. His score flicked to the much needed '100.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Chris exclaimed. "The winner of Total Drama Armageddon is..."

"Damian!" Jeanette finished, before shoving Chris into the fire, and having him topple into the panicked Sashonelle.

"Well, that's very-" Mr. Mint tried to say, before Jeanette turned him around and ushered him in the other direction.

"I'm sorry to say you're really not all that camera friendly, let's not lose our momentum after that wonderful episode," Jeanette said as she shooed the producer.

"Wow...I can't believe it," Damian said, finding his entire body shaking now.

"Well believe it, because you did it, you survived to the very end, you won the final challenge, you outlasted the Armageddon itself!" Jeanette said. "And here's a plottwist for you...the world didn't end! All of this was just special effects!"

"Oh yeah...you don't say," Damian remarked, trying to act surprised.

"Wave to the jealous losers, wave to them as their new king!" Jeanette exclaimed as the 22 other players emerged.

Damian gave an awkward grin and wave. The group began to applaud. Ricko grinned and jumped up and down, while Scout smiled and gave a friendly wave. Damian smiled at the two of them, before Tricia suddenly pounced on Ricko and dragged him away giddily. Melania gave Ricko a respectful nod, and Christian pointed at him supportively. Damian waved to the two as well.

"...look all I'm saying is, this ending was predictable from the start," Damian overheard the end of a conversation spoken my Liz.

"Is that so?" Shelby said taking notes. "And what proof do you have of this riggage, our readers would love to know?"

"The Patriarchy!" Liz insisted.

"Ah yes, right," Shelby remarked unconvinced.

"Okay, okay, enough of this happy sappy stuff," Kelly said as she forced herself forward. "Congratulations and all that, when the hell can we get out of here!?"

"Right now!" Jeanette said. "For all your troubles, I've got a luxury jet to take us all home, we'll get to sit in comfort and enjoy a full meal...wait a minute..."

Jeanette looked up to see a jet already taking to the sky.

"That's my jet!" she cried.

"You mean, we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere!?" Kelly cried. "Noooo!"

Chris McClean cackled to himself as he piloted the jet, with Mr. Mint sitting at his side.

"Okay, okay, so I'll give it to Jeanette, this season wasn't a complete disaster," Chris said, "mostly since I came in to save it though, all the best ideas? Mine of course. And wait till you hear what I have planned for our next season..."

 _~The End~_

 _Bonus Notes:_

 _So another season comes to a close. Thanks so much to everyone who has been along for the ride and read this story start to finish. I didn't do notes each chapter or reply to any reviews this time, but seriously to everyone who read this whether or not you commented you have all of my love for seeing this through with me. Part of the reason why I didn't have notes each episode was because this was a very spontaneous project. I was struggling a lot finding inspiration and motivation for a new season, and some people will know that I tried to kick off a bunch of different ideas, some got farther than others but all of them ended up fizzling out before I could get to the end. One day the idea for this just sprouted and I decided to run with it and see where it went, and it ended up turning into Total Drama Armageddon._

 _Damian and Sashonelle were always the planned final 2. Damian was my original winner, though I did consider having Sashonelle win or doing an alternate ending, but once I got going I began to realize that Sashonelle was developing very differently from what I had in mind. Not bad, just not what I had planned for the winner, which is why I settled on Damian. I always planned to have it revealed that his "mean personality" was the true self, I thought it would be a bit of a spin on the usual way the split personality trope is used. Overall though this was his story, and it wasn't about one half winning out over the other, it was about him learning to reconcile both halves so that he could be happy and adjusted after living in constant inner turmoil._

 _As for Sashonelle, my original plan was just to have her be the model who finds a way to strike a pose at every chance and under the radars her way to the end. However, the more I wrote for her the more I found she was fulfilling the role of being much much more actively involved in the game. Without really having a clear villain, someone like her stepping up and bringing the cutthroat approach was needed bring this devious nature to the game. I wouldn't consider her a full on season villain like some of my others, but she brought the ruthless element and this was her downfall story._

 _Scout and Sashonelle was another duo I didn't entirely plan, but once I realized how intertwined they needed to be, I decided to follow through on it. The idea was to juxtapose which one truly was more unfeeling, Sashonelle who has been nurtured to view everyone as obstacles, or Scout who is programmed to win at all costs. Despite this though Scout was meant to show human qualities as well, while never quite being able to escape his programming. As to whether his "emotions" are genuine or just part of his elaborate programming, I wouldn't say there is a clear answer. Obviously I'm taking a whole lot of liberties in science with a plotline like this, but I like to just leave it open, I don't think Scout could ever fully be sure that any of his thoughts were his own, and we're left to wonder the same._

 _With Liz I had a very clear goal in mind which was to have a character with a clear gimmick who could still show depth without losing her shtick. I feel like a lot of times in the Total Drama regime it's clear to tell when a character is just meant to be a gimmicky early boot, or if not then they'll usually move past their shtick once they start to develop. I didn't want Liz to "develop out of" her over the top nature, I wanted to be able to keep that up, but still show that she had multiple sides to her. I wanted her to come this far to subvert expectations and make people wonder if just maybe she could force her way into a win._

 _On that note, Kelly was the intended 'decoy winner.' She was similar to some of my previous winners, and she was meant to have the clear 'development story,' coming in jaded but being able to open up, just a bit to start making the connections she needed...only to fall short just at the cusp of the end game. My hope with her elimination was to sort of open it up to be anyone's game of the final five._

 _The Melania, Connor, Niles plotline was another one that I always wanted to have, and originally considered having them all on the same starting team. Again, I wanted to put a spin on the typical love triangle where there was no real clear answer and our heroine was just as confused. The reason why I had them all leave more or less back to back (aside from the Christian boot in between) was because I felt like in a lot of my previous seasons I had a formula of each side taking a hit as someone flipped each round, and I feared that might start to get predictable. I wanted to have a clear alliance get decimated in the first half of the merge, and while these three had a story, it was entirely codependent and once one left, the rest were bound to follow._

 _I actually had a few different variations in my mind of who would make merge, and didn't quite settle till a few episodes in. I considered both Spencer and Wally making it in over Brittany and Connor. I came up with the idea of Brittany totally tanking her chances at the merge though and decided she had to be the 12th place boot, from there it all fell into place. I also originally considered having Sway as a main character who would make merge, but I realized that I didn't really have a plot for him, and with characters like Shelby, Damian, Ricko, his role felt redundant._

 _I think that about covers it, all the other eliminations should be fairly self explanatory on why they happened when they did. Again thank you all for reading, I love to write, but knowing there are people following along is a huge motivation boost. For the future, well I've got plenty of ideas still, so expect something else popping up soon enough!_


End file.
